HERENCIA DE ODIO
by Haro kzoids
Summary: Un día en la playa que empezó como diversión para los Bladebreakers termina en un complejo de Voltaire donde les "protegen", y comparten con los Demolition Boys y un antiguo conocido de Kai. ¿Realmente estarán a salvo? porque hay órdenes de por medio.
1. Chapter 1 Una visita esperada Una situa

**A**dvertencia: Los personajes de la serie Beyblade no son míos, (suspiro resignado) pero es bonito crear historias.

Nota: por cuestiones de edad estaría ubicada en la tercera temporada, quizá finales de la segunda pero en el caso de Kai sin ese trajecito de mal gusto de la segunda temporada.

* * *

"**HERENCIA DE ODIO"**

_**Capítulo 1**_

"_**Una visita esperada. Una situación inesperada"**_

_°°°_

— ¡De acuerdo! Te esperamos— dijo Ray al teléfono y colgó satisfecho.

— ¿Ya regresó? — preguntó Kenny refiriéndose a Kai.

— Si. Me aseguró que estará aquí en un par de horas— le contestó.

— Ahhhhhhh— se oyó un bostezo— ¿Quién era? — preguntó un algo dormido Tyson.

— Kai, llamó para decir que estará aquí dentro de dos horas… y…

— ¡Se acabó nuestra tranquilidad! — se quejó el peliazul.

— ¡¡¡¡TYSON!!!! — le regañaron los chicos

— ¡¡¡Ehh!!! Solo bromeaba… pero es verdad que estando de regreso tendré que practicar y levantarme más temprano los siguientes días.

— Esteeee—empezó Ray

— ¿Qué pasa Ray? — preguntó Max.

— Kai dijo que estuviéramos listos para practicar… parece que ya se enteró del torneo de beneficencia del que nos habló el Sr. Dickenson la semana pasada.

En eso se oyó un suspiro tan desgarrador que hasta hubiera ablandado las mismísimas piedras pero hizo reír al resto del equipo.

— ¡Anímate Tyson!, sabes lo inflexible que es Kai con los compromisos deportivos… aunque no participe y como campeón te toca que dar el mejor ejemplo— le dijo Kenny con una sonrisa.

— ¡Es verdad¡Soy EL CAMPEÓN! Y como tal necesito ¡COMIDA! — dijo Tyson emprendiendo una rápida caminata al comedor.

Los chicos solamente sonrieron y lo siguieron. Ya adentro después de una buena comida y satisfecha el hambre del campeón éste le preguntó a Ray.

— ¿A dónde fue esta vez Kai?

— Creo que a América, comentó que su abuelo tenía algunos negocios en Houston o algo así.

— Creí que no le gustaba estar tanto tiempo con su abuelo… lleva dos semanas fuera ¿no? — comentó Max.

— Tienes razón es inusual— reflexionó Kenny.

— Ahhhh— bostezó Tyson, creo que tomaré una pequeña siesta, antes que venga nuestro capitán y no me deje tranquilo con sus quejas— dijo Tyson mientras se acomodaba en una banca del jardín.

— Oye— dijo Ray a Max — aunque me alegro que Kai esté de regreso… extrañaré la paz que reinó por quince días.

— Creo que todos — sentenció Kenny.

— Apúntame, Jefe— se oyó la vocecita de Dizzy.

El optimista de Max solo pudo sonreír y pensar en que tenían razón, confirmándolo al ver a Tyson que aún dormido soñaba que peleaba con Kai por un emparedado.

Kai llegó pasado el mediodía. Todos lo recibieron con alegría aún el quejoso de Tyson quien se le acercó y le palmeó la espalda con fuerza… sucediendo una cosa muy rara. ¡Kai se quejó! Pero no por la bienvenida sino porque sintió dolor en la espalda. Aunque no gritó el gesto de dolor en su rostro no pasó inadvertido.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Ray al ver el gesto de dolor.

— Mmm, no estoy seguro… Me duele la espalda, yo… no importa.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó a la vez Max

— Nada— dijo Kai indiferente.

En eso el abuelo de Tyson anunció que el almuerzo estaba listo y que se lavaran las manos.

— Imagino que no habrás comido muy bien en el avión ¿Quieres almorzar? — preguntó Kenny.

— Mmm.

— ¿No tienes hambre? — Le preguntó a su vez Tyson— tenemos pollo, arroz, salsa de esa que hace el abuelo y bollitos de arroz.

— ------ (silencio) ------

Ray se le quedó viendo y le preguntó — ¿Kai, te encuentras bien?

—Si, vamos—le dijo sin mucha convicción.

El almuerzo se hizo entre gritos de alegría de los chicos y discusiones sobre la voracidad de Tyson. El abuelo estuvo presente disfrutando de la maravilla de la juventud y sintiéndose parte de ella. Aunque Kai les había dicho que no tenía hambre, Ray insistió en que comiera algo. Y en verdad la comida estaba deliciosa, un agradable aroma le tentó. Empezó… pero a los pocos bocados tuvo una extraña sensación en el estómago… una especie de nausea y decidió no seguir.

Ray no le había perdido de vista, intuía que algo no estaba bien… su amigo estaba más callado que de costumbre… se miraba cansado y distraído. En el momento de los postres Kai se disculpó (algo que los dejó boquiabiertos) se levantó y fue a sentarse lejos de ellos… cerca del corredor donde se acomodó cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos.

— ¿Ray? — Preguntó Max.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Crees que Kai se encuentra bien?

— No.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó a su vez Kenny.

—Está extraño, no actúa normal — le contestó el chino.

— ¡Bah¿Desde cuando Kai es normal? — exclamó Tyson.

—¡¡¡TYSON!!!! — le regaño su abuelo

—Podría ser cansancio… ustedes saben el viaje y el cambio de horario— aventuró Kenny

— Esperemos que eso sea—dijo Ray no muy convencido y decidido a averiguar que le ocurría a su amigo… de ser posible.

_°°°_

Tiempo después…

— ¡¡¡VAMOS DRAGOON!!!

— ¡Esquívalo Drigger!

— Eso chicos… es genial

El conocido sonido de entrechocar de Blades y las voces de sus amigos hicieron que Kai despertara… al ver el reloj del jardín se dio cuenta que había dormido ¡tres horas! Estaba sorprendido, se levantó; hizo una mueca… no entendía porqué todavía le dolía la espalda, '_Debe ser el vuelo_' se dijo y caminó al jardín. Como lo imaginó, encontró a los chicos batallando, Kenny no se encontraba.

— ¡Eh Kai! — exclamó Max.

Al grito de Max el blade de Ray salió volando…

— ¡¡¡¡¡¡GANEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!— fue el grito que salió de los labios de Tyson.

—Te distrajiste—sentenció una voz fría

— Eso parece… ¿Te despertamos? — preguntó Ray

—No importa.

Pero los chicos no le creyeron… todos ¡hasta Tyson! se dieron cuenta que Kai no había descansado… ¡parecía que él solo había batallado un campeonato! Estaban seguros que estaba profundamente dormido porque despertaba al mínimo sonido pero ni cuenta se dio cuando salieron del comedor. Tyson iba a despertarlo cuando Ray le hizo señas que lo dejara dormir.

Ahora al verlo despierto… era evidente su fatiga… quizás no se dieron cuenta antes.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Max.

Pero Kai no pudo contestar… porque en eso apareció Hillary acompañada de Kenny y de la infaltable Dizzy.

— ¡Hola chicos! — dijo entusiasmada agregó— ¡UYY¡Qué mal te ves Kai!

— Muy amable— dijo sarcástico.

— ¡Vaya!... y decías que yo era el imprudente Ray— exclamó Tyson con maldad en sus ojitos.

La chica se sonrojó… reconoció su falta de tacto con el más irascible de sus amigos. Se dio cuenta que no había sido prudente.

— ¿Ehhh¿Cuándo viniste? — le dijo tratando de arreglar su error.

— Hoy— dijo sin ocultar su enojo y dándole la espalda se dirigió a Max— practiquemos— dijo tan solo.

Max obedientemente le siguió mientras Tyson aprovechaba para burlarse de Hillary y sacarle en cara su error. Pero Hillary no le prestó atención, estaba más preocupada que ofendida.

— ¿Está bien? — le preguntó a Ray.

— Dice que si… pero no le creo… de hecho ni Tyson. Se ve peor de lo que vino y eso que durmió como tres horas.

— ¿Se durmió¿Estás seguro?

— Tanto que ni despertó cuando salimos del comedor— intervino Tyson.

— ¿Estará enfermo…? porque no se ve muy bien ¿Tendrá fiebre?

—Es posible Hillary… pero no me atrevo a acercarme, menos ahora que… disculpa — dijo Ray, porque sin querer le señaló su error.

— Descuida. Soy yo la que me siento mal por no tener cuidado… debí ser más discreta.

— ¿Vas a quedarte? — preguntó Kenny

— Solo un rato… mamá tendrá una cena y prometí que le ayudaría. Pero vendré mañana. ¿Sigue en pie la ida a la playa?

— No lo sé… con Kai… pues…

— Descuida, ya lo convenceremos. Solo recuerda llevar suficiente comida— dijo cierto goloso.

Vieron la batalla entre Kai y Max. A leguas se notaba que Kai no parecía el mismo, le faltaba agresividad a su ataque. El encuentro terminó en un apurado empate.

— Oye Kai, sería bueno que… mañana descansáramos… verás ya tenemos planeado un día en la playa y…— empezó Tyson

— NO.

— ¡Vamos! Es un día…

— Puedes aprovechar para descansar antes de entrenar en serio— dijo Ray tratando de suavizar la situación.

— Pero practicaremos hoy — contestó Kai con frialdad.

— Yo…— dijo Tyson

— ¡De acuerdo!— dijeron al unísono Hillary, Kenny, Max y Ray.

— ¿Y si hay prácticas de obstáculos? — sugirió Hillary.

— Gracias Hillary — susurró en su oído Tyson— sabes que es lo peor que hago. Con esto no saldremos mañana.

— Perdón— le dijo también en un susurro.

— Suficiente— se oyó la voz de Kai — empecemos—dijo con voz suave pero fue suficiente para acallar cualquier protesta.

Hillary y Ray pusieron los obstáculos. La primera parte era un ejercicio normal. Todos los pasaron sin problemas. El segundo tenía cierto grado de dificultad. Los obstáculos estaban en la misma posición que los pinos del juego de bolos. El truco era saltar sobre cada uno de ellos sin derribarlos y regresar esquivándolos por abajo. El primero fue Max quien logró finalizar bastante bien… porque el chico ruso no objetó ni hizo ningún comentario.

El siguiente turno fue para Tyson… sin duda fue cuestión de suerte porque solo derribó un par en la primera fase y dos en la segunda. Se sorprendió que Kai no dijera nada… ya empezando a preocuparse.

Fue el turno de Kai. Para todos era muy obvio que Kai tenía dificultades porque solo logró saltar cuatro pinos antes de derribar el resto. Un elocuente silencio se hizo presente. Si Kai estaba atónito, el resto no estaba mejor. NUNCA había visto que su amigo perdiera la concentración o el control de su blade de esa forma, porque les constaba que era el mismo blade y Kenny no había hecho modificaciones o reconstrucciones.

— ¿Kai? — se oyó decir a Ray quien fue el primero en reaccionar.

El aludido parpadeó confundido… ni en sus peores momentos había perdido de tal forma la concentración, adolorido, enfermo o enojado su disciplina se imponía… era algo propio, infaltable. ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Kai? — repitió Ray más fuerte mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro.

Nuevamente oyeron un quejido apenas reprimido salir de los labios de Kai. Éste volvió la vista a Ray.

— Será mejor que descanses… el viaje fue agotador— le sugirió suavemente.

Las sorpresas continuaban porque Kai asintió sin protestar… recogió a Dranzer y se dirigió al dormitorio.

— ¿Fue real lo que vi? — dijo Tyson tan pronto Kai desapareció del jardín.

— Yo tampoco lo creo— apoyó Max— ¿Qué ocurre Ray?

— No lo sé chicos… pero tengo miedo— dijo mientras todos giraban a ver a Kenny, que se quedó sin palabras.

— Creo chicos que Kai ha perdido su toque— dijo Dizzy.

— No es gracioso— reclamó Tyson— ¿Qué ha pasado? Porque me consta que no es normal que pierda así el control… ni siquiera protestó porque derribé los pinos—dijo esto último muy bajo como evitando que le oyera.

— Debe ser el cansancio— aventuró Max— o algo que comió en el avión le hizo daño, ya vieron casi no comió y sé que le gusta la comida del abuelo de Tyson.

— Esperemos a mañana… si empeora trataremos de convencerlo que vaya al médico— dijo Hillary.

— ¿Tú le convencerás? — señaló Tyson.

— ESteeeeeeeeeeee… yoooooooooooo….

— Propongo que le dejemos descansar… sin preguntas. Mañana iremos a la playa y le observaremos. El paseo le distraerá y relajará si es algo que le pasó con su abuelo… esperemos que esté mejor para mañana.

— Y… ¿si no lo está? — preguntó Max.

— Y-yo le convenceré que vea a un médico— dijo Ray no muy convencido.

— Buena suerte amigo… la necesitarás—exclamó Tyson el mismo pensamiento que el resto tenía en mente.

* * *

Es una historia que se me ocurrió mientras viajaba y teniendo a la mano un cuaderno y un lapicero… pues… he estado trabajando en ella y creo que ya puedo empezar a subir algunos capítulos.

Saludos. Haro Kzoids


	2. Chapter 2 “Un día en la playa: algunas

En fin… la advertencia usual: Los personajes de la serie Beyblade no son míos, (doble suspiro) pero SIGUE SIENDO bonito crear historias.

Ah, por cierto el capitulo anterior fue largo porque quedaba algo cortado hacerlo en dos partes.

Gracias por los ánimos.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

"_**Un día en la playa: algunas dudas"**_

°°°

Eran un poco más de las ocho cuando los chicos despertaron… ¡y vieron que Kai aún dormía! Ray les hizo señas a Max y Kenny que salieran sin hacer ruido.

PENSAMIENTO DE MAX

'_Definitivamente Kai está enfermo… no argumentó nada contra el desempeño de Tyson… ¡no discutió la sugerencia de descansar!... y ¡AÚN ESTÁ DURMIENDO! algo no está bien… pero no quiero preguntarle si está bien… aunque llevamos tiempo como compañeros y a veces siento que se abre un poco le tengo miedo… pero… empató conmigo… y sin discusión… y yo era quien estaba fuera de forma…. tengo una semana de no practicar ni nada y si fuera poco… ¡PERDIÓ EL CONTROL DE DRANZER!'_

— ¡Ahora si estoy preocupado! — exclamó Max.

PENSAMIENTO DE RAY

'_No estoy seguro si hago bien en comentar la situación de Kai con los chicos… se nota que están preocupados… pero es obvio ¡aún para Tyson! que no se encuentra bien… sin concentración, muy sumiso… cansado… ¡parece un fantasma¿Habrá peleado con su abuelo? Y eso de dormir tanto ¡no despertó después que salimos de almorzar¡Ni despertó para la cena! Tiene que estar exhausto para no haberse dado cuenta, es más… dudo que Tyson lo hubiera podido despertar. ¡Y SIGUE DORMIDO! A esta hora normalmente ya regresó de hacer ejercicio y estaría molesto porque Tyson no se ha levantado. ¿Qué hago¿Le pregunto¿Le observo? No se que hacer… pero algo tengo que hacer'._

— Concuerdo que no es normal que Kai duerma tanto pero vino desde América, ustedes recuerdan como son esos vuelos y… no pasó a su casa sino llegó directamente del aeropuerto— razonó Ray.

PENSAMIENTOS DE KENNY

'_No quisiera asustar a los chicos, pero ¡estamos hablando de Kai!… no es normal que pierda de ese modo el control. No parecía enfadado… por tanto no venía peleando con su abuelo y ¡eso que estuvo casi dos semanas con él! Tengo que hablar con él. ¡Ay no! Creo que soy yo quien está enfermo ¡HABLAR CON KAI! si y sin duda nos sentaremos a tomar el té y hablar de sus problemas… sigue soñando Kenny'._

—Es verdad que el cambio de horario afecta, pero Ray ¡Estamos hablando de Kai! — dijo Kenny.

PENSAMIENTOS DE RAY

'_Eso… trata de calmar a los chicos… durante la playa le vigilaré… no vale la pena preocuparlos'._

— Sin duda el cambio de horarios le afectó esta vez. Total es humano como cualquiera de nosotros— comentó nuevamente el chinito.

Los otros chicos asistieron en silencio no muy convencidos. Apareció el abuelo para preguntarles si deseaban desayunar ahora o esperaban a Tyson. Acordaron que si en una hora el chico del Dragoon no despertaba comerían. Cada uno guardó silencio… tenían muchas cosas en que pensar… aunque trataron de tranquilizarse no pudieron.

Casi hora y medía después apareció Tyson tallándose los ojos.

— ¡Qué hay chicos! — dijo entre bostezos.

— Que bueno que despertaste el desayuno está listo— dijo el abuelo logrando que su nieto despertara completamente.

Los chicos se miraron y como dudando preguntó Max.

— Oye Tyson… ¿Kai ya despertó?

— ¿Despertó?... no recuerdo haberlo visto — dijo rascándose la cabeza— nop, creo que ya no estaba.

— ¿Estás seguro? — le preguntó Kenny.

— Mmmm... ahhhhh

— Será mejor que me aseguré— dijo Ray mientras caminaba con cuidado al dormitorio.

Ray abrió con cuidado la puerta… encontrando a Kai aún dormido. '_esto no me agrada, no es normal que duerma tanto_'— pensó realmente preocupado. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando advirtió que Kai acababa de despertar ¿o no? porque vio que parpadeaba confundido, se incorporó a medias (sin notar su presencia) y se tomaba la cabeza con las manos después de lanzar un suave quejido. Ray salió de puntillas.

PENSAMIENTO DE KAI

_¿Dónde estoy?... creo que es la casa de Tyson… ¿Y los otros¡ME DORMÍ¿Qué me está pasando? Siento como si me hubieran golpea… ¡no¡NO¡NO! Sin duda fue el viaje… no recuerdo que el viejo me haya dado algo… ¿o si? Tranquilo… ¡Rayos! siento que la cabeza me explota ¿Qué hago con mi "grupito"?… si me quedo aquí empezarán a fastidiarme y no pienso aguantarles sus preguntas absurdas… pero están preocupados y odio eso… Iré a la playa con esa parvada… si me siento mal regresaré a dormir. ¡Ehh¿Mareo¡Diablos! Espero que el viejo no me haya puesto algo extraño… el agua fría me caerá bien… eso me despejará… ya decidiré que hacer._

Y se levantó a bañarse…

En tanto los chicos esperaban impacientes el desayuno ¡Qué! son humanos y están en pleno crecimiento y las noticias de Ray.

— ¿Ya despertó? — preguntó Max.

— Creo que si— dijo Ray sin mayor comentario.

Kenny y Max se miraron preocupados por el tono en que lo dijo, notaron que no les decía todo, que algo ocultaba. Tyson ni cuenta se dio.

Como a las once Kenny comentó que debía ir a buscar a Hillary para ayudarla con la comida, Max se ofreció a acompañarlo.

— ¿Sabes Ray?… creo que es algo bueno que nuestro simpático capitán siga dormido… SIP es algo bueno y una perfecta excusa que ni él la puede rebatir.

—A qué te refieres.

— Verás (se rascó la nariz) me desperté muy temprano… Kai así dormido no le molestará tardarse un poco en salir… aún tiene que desayunar… como dije es perfecto.

— ¿Y? — dijo mientras miraba a Tyson que se acomodaba en una de las bancas del jardín.

— Aprovecharé para tomar una siesta…

— Si esa es tu excusa será mejor que nos vayamos ahora— se oyó una voz muy seria y fría que hizo que se le erizaran los cabellos a Tyson.

Y no solo eso… Tyson casi se cae de la banca donde se había acomodado. El pobre Ray no sabía se reír o ayudar a levantarlo.

— ¿No prefieres desayunar? te doy tiempo— dijo Tyson con una encantadora sonrisa.

— No.

Ray se le quedó viendo, y quedó sino satisfecho menos preocupado. Kai se miraba mejor aunque aún un poco pálido y el solo hecho que quisiera ir a la playa era bueno, y mientras Kai entraba a la casa se acercó a Tyson para ayudarle a levantarse.

— ¡Ya escuchaste¡Arriba Tyson!—y murmurando le dijo— apresúrate antes que cambie de parecer.

* * *

Algo cortito, pero lo compensarè a la pròxima con dos... y no es falta de imaginaciòn (aùn)

Saludos. Haro Kzoids


	3. Chapter 3 “Un día en la playa: Confusió

advertencia: Los personajes de la serie Beyblade siguen sin ser míos, ya lo estoy superando (na mentira ¡no lo supero!)

Estoy feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizzzz Gracias por los ánimos.

LO LAMENTO... en verdad para quienes lograron leer el cuatro creyendo el tres... pero fue corregido... nuevamente disssssssculpen

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

"_**Un día en la playa: Confusión"**_

_**°°°**_

Entre quejas de Tyson por llevar mucho, gruñidos de Kai por esas quejas y palabras conciliadoras de Ray finalmente llegaron a la playa. Como siempre y por ser el más fuerte y mayor le correspondió a Kai clavar las sombrillas. A diferencia de otras veces lo hizo con dificultad.

Ray no lo perdía de vista pero no dijo nada. Al terminar de clavar las sombrillas extendió la toalla que llevaba y se recostó.

— ¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!! — dijo de mal modo al notar los rostros que lo miraron.

— Nada— contestaron ambos chicos.

— Mmmm

— ¿Nos acompañas a nadar? — preguntó Ray mientras se quitaba la playera.

— Luego— diciendo esto cerró los ojos y les dio la espalda.

El sol ya calentaba fuerte cuando desde el agua Tyson señaló que los recién aparecidos eran Hillary, Max y Kenny. Sin dudar corrió cuando los vio. Ray sonriendo lo siguió. Pero existía una justificación para tal cortesía… ¡exacto! Los chicos venían con la comida que casi les fue arrebatada por un impaciente Tyson.

— ¿Y Kai? — preguntó Hillary al notar que no se encontraba a la vista.

— Creo que aún está dormido.

— ¡Dormido! —Exclamó la chica— si hablaras de Tyson (mirada asesina del aludido) lo consideraría lógico pero ¿Kai?

— ¿No les parece que está durmiendo mucho? — señaló Kenny empezando a bajar los escalones que los llevaban a la playa.

— Mmm quizás se está volviendo viejo— dijo Tyson mientras luchaba con Hillary por una pierna de pollo.

Iban bajando cuando se dieron cuenta que no habían traído las bebidas. Pero cerca se encontraba un puesto y decidieron comprarlas. No había mucha variedad y tuvieron que conformarse. Al llegar se toparon que Kai se encontraba profundamente dormido, pero no era cuestión de dejarlo sin comer, menos cuando Tyson ya iba por la tercera porción. No fue necesario despertarlo… la pelea entre Tyson y Hillary logró que Kai despertara.

— Oye Kai ¿Quieres comer? — preguntó Ray al ver que su amigo tenía mejor semblante.

— Ahh… claro.

— ¿Sucede algo?— le preguntó Max. Porque al levantarse nuevamente el chico ruso hizo una mueca de dolor.

— Nada — contestó cortante.

— ¿Te molesta la espalda otra vez?

— Si.

— Si lo permites puedo darte un masaje… el bronceador servirá.

— ¡ACEPTA! — Saltó Max— los masajes que da Ray son fabulosos, sin duda te sentirás mejor después.

— Si, antes que Hillary se ofrezca… porque te dejaría peor y…. ¡¡¡AYYYY!!! — dijo al sentir un pellizco de la chica— ¡ehh! pero si es cierto.

— No es necesario— se oyó la voz indiferente de Kai imponiéndose entre las quejas y regaños de Tyson y Hillary.

— Si cambias de opinión… bueno…— dijo humildemente el chino.

— Mmm… como sea

— ¡¡¡¡A COMER!!!!! — Se hizo notar el grito de Tyson.

Así, sin proponérselo logró relajar el ambiente y se sentaron a comer… o intentar porque Tyson no dejaba comida sin tocar o pedir. Bueno casi todos porque Kai se quedó de pie sin decir una palabra.

— ¿Quieres? — le ofreció Hillary

— ¿Ahhh? — dijo distraído y dándose cuenta que era el único de pie se sentó algo alejado.

— Si quieres pollo o emparedados— aclaró Hillary

— Me es igual— dijo mientras lo recibía un emparedado y una botella de agua, la chica sabía que le gustaba más que una gaseosa.

Pero se dieron cuenta que dio un sorbo de la bebida y apenas si probó el emparedado. Los chicos lo miraron realmente preocupados.

— Hay de otra clase si no te agrada ese— dijo amablemente la chica.

— No tengo hambre.

— ¿Desayunaste?

— ¿¿¿Eh??? — dijo distraído.

Kai se quedó en silencio, salvo Ray, el resto de los chicos creyó que tanta pregunta le había molestado. Pero Kai estaba ordenando sus pensamientos porque no recordaba si desayunó o no y no supo que contestar. Además, su distracción fue tan evidente que cuando quiso disimular tomando su bebida ésta ya no estaba, "alguien" se la había tomado.

— ¿Saben chicos?, hace mucho calor, deberíamos ir a nadar— sugirió Tyson mientras asía sin permiso la bebida de Ray.

— Acabas de comer— señaló Max.

— Tragar— corrigió Hillary

— Esperemos un poco más— sugirió conciliatoriamente Ray.

Pasaron casi dos horas cuando el calor se hizo más fuerte… ya Tyson había arrasado con todas las bebidas (que por cierto encontraron las que 'olvidaron').

— ¡AL AGUA! — gritó Tyson— ¡quítense las playeras!—dijo con un entusiasmo encantador.

Kai que estuvo todo el tiempo en silencio aceptó, se dio la vuelta y se sacó la playera. Fue sorprendente, porque todos sabían que el chico ruso nunca se quitaba la camisa, aún para nadar y les asombró que lo hiciera… parecía que no se percataba que estaban ahí. Pero su asombro se volvió horror, literalmente los dejó ¡boquiabiertos!

—¡¡¡¡KAI¿¿¡QUÉ TE PASÓ!??—gritaron simultáneamente.

— ¿¿Qué?? — preguntó confundido mientras los miraba de frente.

— ¿Quién TE HIZO ESO? — Chilló Hillary— ¡La espalda… la tienes… Oh Dios!

No era para menos… recordó que en su espalda estaban las cicatrices que tantos castigos le tocó recibir… Que nunca dejaba ver… y algo más… podían notarse moretones en todas la etapas, desde el rojo, morado, verde y amarillo, pero lo que les aterrorizó fueron las frescas e inconfundibles marcas de azotes que cruzaban su espalda aún sobre los moretones. Fue una visión espantosa.

Aunque reaccionó con rapidez y se puso la playera al oír el grito, sabía que era tarde… sin duda vieron sus cicatrices… tuvo miedo al ver su palidez, tuvo que llamar todo su autocontrol y esforzarse por controlar sus emociones… y recuerdos. Antes de enfrentarlos.

— Tú…

— ¡Qué! — dijo de mal modo tratando de esconder su confusión.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Nada

— ¿Nada¡Rayos Kai!, tienes golpes en todas las etapas.

— ¡Por eso te duele la espalda¡No tenías que esconderlo!

— ¿Fue tu abuelo?

— Explíquense— dijo confundido.

— Tienes golpes recientes así como marcas vivas de latigazos.

Kai se quedó de una pieza, maquinalmente se llevó la mano a la espalda y no pudo reprimir un gesto de dolor. Su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad, no fueron sus cicatrices lo que impresionó a los chicos… ¿o si? Pero no eran recientes, de hecho desde que estaba con ellos no había sufrido un castigo físico de esa magnitud. ¿Ellos dijeron recientes¿Azotes? pero no recordaba que o como o quien le hizo eso.

— ¿Kai¿Qué te pasó?— preguntó Ray, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— No lo sé.

Sin decir más, dio media vuelta y se dispuso irse. Los chicos ni reaccionaron de puros sorprendidos; vieron algo en esos ojos rubí que los impresionó más que la espalda…

— ¡Kai espera!— gritó Ray.

El chico ruso no se detuvo.

* * *

Saludos. Haro Kzoids 


	4. Chapter 4 “En peligro… ¿Qué le pasó a K

Advertencia: Los personajes de la serie Beyblade no ser míos, y yo sufrir mucho, a parte de eso un nuevo y calientito capítulo ¡qué! Cuando hay inspiración o se agarra o se pierde… experiencia personal porque estoy trabada en una historia y no sé como continuarla (no ésta… aclaro… aún)

Ahora si... disculpen...

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

"_**En peligro… ¿Qué le pasó a Kai?"**_

**°°°**

Todos estaban aterrados, se miraron las caras… ¿Qué le pasó a Kai¿Fue miedo lo que vieron en sus ojos rubí¿Qué hacían?

Fue entonces, que Ray tomó una decisión rápida (muy al estilo Kai)… — Voy tras él… será mejor que no me sigan, veré que puedo hacer.

— ¡Pero Ray!

— No discutan… si vamos todos… bueno ya saben como es él. No, será mejor que recojan las cosas y… nos veremos en…

— ¿Dónde Ray? — Preguntó Hillary— no sabemos a donde va.

— Déjalo Hillary — dijo Tyson— tiene razón… es el único que puede tranquilizarlo… si se deja.

— Te veremos en casa de Tyson— señaló Max resignado.

— Apresúrate o lo perderás — apuntó Kenny mientras apenas se veía la silueta de Kai.

Ray empezó a correr.

La velocidad de Kai era sorprendente cuando quería alejarse. Pese a ser veloz Ray tuvo algunas dificultades en alcanzarle.

— ¡Kai por favor¡Para!

Sin darse vuelta se detuvo.

— Déjame.

— No.

— ¡QUE ME…

— ¡No puedes quedarte solo! … tú lo sabes. Por favor, vamos a casa de Tyson, ahí podrás dormir o pensar solo… lo prometo.

—NO

— ¿Pero Kai¿A dónde piensas ir?

Kai titubeó. No quería su compasión ni ayuda… pero estaba confundido… no recordaba que estuviera lastimado o que le hubieran lastimado… debía ser algo grave, puesto que los chicos reaccionaron muy asustados, pero eran muy impresionables y… ¿A dónde podía ir¿A casa de su abuelo? Definitivamente no. ¿A un hotel? Él venía de un hotel en Houston, recordaba claramente que fue directamente de ahí subió al avión y… tenía mucho que pensar.

— ¿Kai?

Cuando el resto del equipo regresó a la casa de Tyson (se les dificultó cargar con tantas cosas), encontraron a Ray esperándolos en el corredor. Lo vieron triste y al interrogarlo, el chino tuvo que confesar que fue difícil convencer a Kai, pero accedió regresar con él al Dojo. Se encontraba encerrado, el abuelo de Tyson no se encontraba y había prohibido llamar al señor Dickenson, bajo amenaza de irse.

— Tengo que confesarles que para que viniera prometí que lo dejaríamos solo—dijo bajando la mirada porque no quiso decirles que Kai dijo '_no quiero que los otros me molesten con inoportunas preguntas_', aunque esto último lo disfrazó tratando de no herir los sentimientos de sus amigos.

— ¿Dónde está ahora? — preguntó Kenny

— En la alcoba.

— ¿Estará bien? —dijo Hillary

— ¿Con esos golpes¿Con los azotes? o ¿Porqué no sabe que le pasó? — dijo Tyson con amargura.

— ¡¡¡TYSON!!!

— Lo siento, pero es la verdad… ¡Es increíble¿No lo vieron? NO RECORDABA NADA y de no saber que era Kai hubiera jurado que tenía miedo.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — preguntó Max

— Porque algo tenemos que hacer… no es normal que Kai se comporte de esta manera. Tengo miedo chicos— confesó Kenny.

— ¿Creen que sea obra de su abuelo? Por lo que he visto… no es muy cuerdo— expuso Dizzy.

— Espero que no sea… una futura traición— dijo Tyson.

— ¿Es una mala broma? — preguntó Ray un poco disgustado y preocupado.

— Pero ¿que hacemos… quien le pregunta?— señaló Hillary.

Todos fijaron la vista en Ray, después de Kai era el de mayor edad, muy sensato, aparentaba estar más calmado…

Adentro Kai se encontraba furioso y confundido (mala combinación); los pensamientos de Kai eran un torbellino de imágenes extrañas, recuerdos confusos y lagunas preocupantes, tuvo miedo, no estaba seguro qué era real y qué imaginario. Y, por si fuera poco se dio cuenta que el resto del grupo había regresado. No quería hablar con ellos; en parte por costumbre y porque oyó sus comentarios. Pero de algo estaba seguro, necesitaba pedir una explicación a su abuelo. Decidido se dirigió a la puerta… en eso sintió que la habitación giraba, cerró los ojos tratando de controlar el mareo que sintió, sus manos sudaban y empezó a temblar… aún así intentó caminar. Trató hablar pero no pudo. Casi llegó a la puerta cuando todo se volvió negro y se desmayó.

Ray oyó la caída y sin explicar corrió a la habitación. Como temía encontró a Kai en el suelo, estaba sin conocimiento y temblaba en forma incontrolable.

— ¡Kai! — gritaron al verlo.

— ¿Qué tiene?

— ¿Qué hacemos?

— No lo sé— contestó Ray— pero necesita ayuda y rápido. Hillary llama una ambulancia y luego trata de localizar al Sr. Dickenson. Kenny consigue una frazada o algo para cubrirlo. Max, Tyson ayúdenme a sujetarlo, para que no se lastime… no creo poder solo— dijo al notar como Kai empezaba a sacudirse violentamente.

* * *

Ya veremos que hacemos con este chico… total… 

Por cierto tengo que aclarar algo (un decir porque no lo tengo muy claro) supuestamente está de ojos rojiiiitos, pero en la segunda temporada es decir V-force se les "ocurrió" cambiarle el color de los ojos… se comentó que usaba pupilentes (lentes de contacto) o como se llamen y por eso cambió de color 2 veces, terminando en ¿morados? en fin… yo sostengo que Tyson se los robó ¡porque los de él se miraban roji-bonitos¿se volvieron tan amigos que se los prestaban? O…. bah… lo cierto es que los pongo rojos… aunque los grises son lindos como los de… bah.

Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5 “En peligro… ¡Pobres Bladebrea

Aviso: Los personajes de la serie Beyblade siguen sin ser míos… mmmm ¡no logro superar tan triste situación.

Gracias por sus criticas en especial la corrección… en verdad lo lamento… ¡Pero sigo felllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz! Gracias anónimos y no anónimos…

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

"_**En peligro… ¡Pobres Bladebreakers!"**_

°°°

Todo sucedió muy de prisa para algunos y muy lento para otros. Ya en el hospital tuvieron que esperar que les informaran después que fueron sacados cuando Kenny y Hillary se pusieron histéricos al ver como Kai semi-inconsciente se debatía violentamente con los médicos, y le tuvieron que amarrar a la camilla. El abuelo de Tyson finalmente había sido localizado e iba en ese momento al Hospital, no así el Sr. Dickenson, pero la secretaria prometió decirle tan pronto como regresara.

Finalmente permitieron que se acercarán a su amigo… se miraba muy pálido y todavía se agitaba, de no estar amarrado…

Apareció el médico de turno y encaró a los chicos — ¿Qué drogas usa su amigo? — preguntó de mal modo.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— ¿Qué que drogas consume? y ¡no pretendan mentir¡esto es serio!

— Kai JAMÁS usaría esa porquería, él no es así— saltó Tyson y los otros afirmaron.

El médico solo se encogió de hombros y agregó con visible enfado— sus síntomas son claros… y será mejor que lo averigüen, porque no se encuentra bien y antes que informe a la policía. Por ahora no puede ser tratado, ignoramos la droga que usa. Ya solicité una muestra de su sangre para el laboratorio. Lo dejaremos en observación hasta que despierte o averigüemos que droga es o qué combinación… a menos que colaboren lo reportaré en una hora a servicios policíacos. Están advertidos— y dando media vuelta se alejó.

— ¿PUEDES CREER ESO?

— shhh, no grites Tyson, esto es un hospital— reclamó Hillary.

—Bah— dijo mirando a Kai que aún permanecía inquieto pero firmemente amarrado a la camilla.

— Oye Ray… ¿tú crees que… bueno él…?— preguntó tímidamente Kenny

— Podría ser.

— ¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!

— Shhh Tyson— repitió Hillary

— ¿Insinúas que Kai se droga?—susurró aterrado Max.

— No, de ninguna forma que consuma… pero si que le hayan inyectado algo.

Se quedaron en silencio. No dejaba de ser cierto, no era desconocido que el abuelo de Kai utilizaba métodos poco ortodoxos para mantener el control de cualquiera, incluyendo a su propio nieto o especialmente a su nieto.

— Vamos a llamarlo y que nos explique— dijo Tyson con decisión.

— ¿Podremos localizarlo? — musitó Max

— ¿Crees que sea acertado? porque si él lo hizo sabrá donde está— objetó Kenny

—Si lo hizo… ya sabe donde está— dijo Ray.

— Bien, entonces Kenny y Hillary quédense cuidando a Kai mientras nosotros vamos a llamar a Voltaire.

— Oye ¿solo nosotros? — dijo Kenny temeroso.

— Me quedo con ellos— se ofreció Max.

Quedó decidido. Ray y Tyson estaban inútilmente tratando de comunicarse con el abuelo de su amigo. Al parecer solo tenían acceso a Kai, o al menos autorizado porque se les negó que Voltaire estuviera en casa y cualquier otro número donde poder localizarlo, como tampoco se comprometían a darle el mensaje.

— ¡ES DESESPERANTE! — exclamó enojado Tyson

— Tranquilízate, tal vez no está— trató de razonar Ray.

— No. Tenemos que… que— empezó ha sudar y sentirse mareado.

— ¿Tyson te sientes bien?

Tyson no respondió, se llevó las manos al estómago y vomitó… trató de hablar pero cayó al suelo inconsciente. Casi al mismo tiempo, en la habitación de Kai algo similar le pasó a Max, para susto de los chicos. Hasta ellos empezaron a sentir mareos.

El mismo médico que atendió a Kai se apresuró a ayudar a Ray con Tyson… en eso apareció el abuelo del segundo. Haciéndose cargo los adultos del pobre Tyson, Ray corrió a avisarles a sus amigos y encontró un cuadro aterrador: Kai temblando incontrolablemente, Max inconsciente en el piso, Kenny doblándose de dolor abdominal y Hillary vomitando. Definitivamente no era un buen día para los Bladebreakers.

* * *

Saludos. Haro Kzoids. Y siguen los problemas…. Jejejejeje. 


	6. Chapter 6 “Algunas preguntas… algunas re

Aviso: Los personajes de la serie Beyblade siguen sin ser míos… Gracias por su apoyo. es importante saber que les ha gustado.

* * *

_**Capítulo 6**_

"_**Algunas preguntas… algunas respuestas…"**_

**°°°**

Todo estaba oscuro… Kai sentía frío y ¿miedo? No estaba seguro… DE NADA, no sabía donde se encontraba, porque algo impedía sus movimientos y por experiencia sabía que no era bueno… sus pensamientos lo llevaron a la Abadía a esos aterradores días… repentinamente una calidez reconfortante llenó su espíritu y el grito de su fénix le indicó el camino para salir de esa oscuridad y tan amargos recuerdos.

Aún con los ojos cerrados pero con un movimiento casi automático intentó llevar su mano al bolsillo donde estaba Dranzer pero algo se lo impidió… abrió los ojos de inmediato y descubrió con furia que se encontraba en un hospital y firmemente sujeto a una camilla por correas que le impedían cualquier movimiento. Apenas pudo contenerse, en eso descubrió a Ray dormido y a pocos pasos de él. Pensó en despertarlo, pero decidió intentar liberarse por sí mismo.

Al ruido del jaloneo, Ray abrió los ojos y al verlo despierto (por no decir furioso) se apresuró a desatarlo. Kai se notaba molesto pero algo en el rostro de Ray hizo que se calmara, algo no estaba bien y no era solo él.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Te encontramos inconsciente y te trajimos al hospital.

— Me voy— dijo uniendo la acción a la palabra.

— Espera…

— ¡Qué! — dijo de mal modo.

— Hay más… verás Tyson y Max les ocurrió algo similar… solo que Max está mejor, Tyson no ha recuperado el conocimiento, Hillary y Kenny… aún no logran sobreponerse del susto ni del lav…

— ¿Qué día es hoy?— preguntó interrumpiéndolo

— ¿ahh?

— Contesta

— 6 de junio

—… ¿Cuántos días estuve inconsciente?

— ¿Días?... Kai ¡Fueron unas horas! Y…

Ray se interrumpió de golpe, vio esa mirada de Kai, esa tan particular mirada que pronostica algo malo.

— ¿Qué sucede¿Kai?

Pero el chico no le respondió, vio a su alrededor buscando algo que no halló porque su rostro tuvo una sutil diferencia.

— ¿Trajiste algún teléfono móvil?

— No, yo con la prisa lo olvide y… ¡hey¿A donde crees que vas?... ¡detente no puedes levantarte!, el médico dijo que te encuentras mal.

— Tengo que hablar con Voltaire.

— ¿Sabes que ocurre?

— Espero que no.

Fue al pararse que Kai descubrió lo débil que se encontraba… el médico no había exagerado, porque nuevamente sintió que todo giraba. Ray se apresuró a ayudarle, pero Kai rechazó la ayuda, apoyándose en la cama.

Ray se ofendió pero logró controlarse… había olvidado lo orgulloso que era su amigo en esas cuestiones…

—Voy por el médico— dijo mientras daba la vuelta.

—NO.

— Pero Kai…

— ¿Me inyectaron algo aquí o me hicieron algo?

— No, en realidad a ti fue al único que no le inyectaron, pero te tomaron muestras, aunque vino alguien con una inyección y el médico de guardia le dijo que no.

— Mmmm. ¡diablos!

— ¿Kai?

— Y a los otros ¿Qué les pasó?

Ray empezó a contar lo sucedido a Tyson, Max, Hillary y Kenny, en tanto Kai con cierto esfuerzo había regresado a la cama.

— ¿Y a ti, no te pasó nada?

— Eso es otra cosa extraña, no presenté nada, me siento bien, hasta me tomaron una muestra.

— ¿Y la primera?

— ¿ehh?

— ¿Cuál fue la primera cosa extraña que notaste?

— Esteeee, mira Kai a diferencia de los otros no vomitaste ni te quejaste de dolor… bueno no presentaste signos de envenenamiento como los otros sino… bueno el médico sospechaba que… lo creyó al principio, porque presentabas otros síntomas…

— Se directo.

— De abstinencia por consumo de drogas.

— Entiendo.

— Al llegar el Dr. ordenó tomarte muestras de sangre… les causaste problemas, les diste mucho trabajo controlarte, te iban a inyectar pero él lo prohibió… por eso te amarraron, hasta que te pasara— dijo apenado.

— Pero de los otros no dudaron.

— No. Los síntomas fueron diferentes, el Dr. supone que fue intoxicación por la comida, pero no han podido determinar exactamente la clase de intoxicación, pero yo no presenté ningún síntoma y...

— No fue la comida, fue la bebida.

— Entonces debo decirles y buscar los envases y…

— No los encontrarás.

— ¿Cómo lo…? — vio su expresión, se congeló de miedo— entiendo.

Kai volvió a guardar silencio, se cruzó de brazos y empezó a atar cabos… bajó la cabeza, Ray no insistió y esperó.

— Vamos, hay que hablar con Voltaire— diciendo esto se bajó de la cama y empezó a caminar unos pasos cuando volvió a marearse y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer.

— Apóyate—dijo tan solo. Kai asintió y se dejó llevar.

* * *

Tengo algunos problemas para decidir si subo en la próxima dos… verán éste queda un tanto raro pero es largo y el otro es muy chico… decisiones…. Muchas decisiones… en fín ya veré que hago. Debo aprovechar que mi musa me sopla y que estoy viajando bastante. Es curioso cuantas cosas se te ocurren cuando solo estás sentada oyendo como los otros roncan. Si muchas explicaciones…. A la otra seré breve (lo intentaré). Saludossssssssssssss. 


	7. Chapter 7 “Más preguntas… sin respuesta”

_Gracias por sus comentarios. Ahora algunas respuestas públicas:_

_Altena, Si Kai es el principal, por lo menos hasta ahorita... naaa siiiiiiiiiii. Riku San, ah soy mala en describir romance, pero confieso que hasta ahora no lo había pensado en esta historia, ya veré. Kaily H. Bueno... "envenenamiento" es lo más apropiado por ahora... ten paciencia porque no puedo adelantar... pero si subir dos.**

* * *

** _

**Capítulo 7**

"_**Más preguntas… sin respuesta"**_

_°°°_

- 'Algo malo está pasando para que Kai para que se levantara de ese modo y no cuenta que sea un hospital´- pensaba Ray mientras ayudaba a Kai a llegar a un teléfono, sin que los descubriera una enfermera.

Aunque hubiera sido más fácil el uso de una silla de ruedas, el obstinado de Kai se negó rotundamente ha usarla, es más, amenazó con ir solo si Ray lo volvía a decir. Resignado se sometió a esa irrazonable decisión. Menos mal el teléfono se encontraba al final del pasillo. Estaban a pocos metros cuando:

— ¿Ray?

— ¿Si?

— Los médicos… vieron… vieron…

— No. La batalla que les diste hicieron que te amarraran sin revisarte, no vieron nada.

— ¿Y… los chicos?

— Solo las recientes… no creo que se hayan dado cuenta… bueno talvez Hillary vió algo, pero no lo creo… el impacto de las otras desvió cualquier imagen.

— ¿Son tan malas?

— S-sí.

Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kai, haciendo que su mirada se opacara con una tristeza que pocas veces había visto Ray, haciendo que se detuviera.

— Sigue caminando.

— ¿Kai? — dijo muy suave.

— Estoy bien.

Al llegar al teléfono, Ray se retiraba discretamente, pero un gesto de Kai hizo que se detuviera.

— Escucha lo que puedas.

—Soy Kai… dígale que quiero hablar con él.

— _Si joven._

Después de algunos minutos se escuchó una voz airada, nada difícil de identificar…

— _¡AL FIN TE APARECES!... te he__…_

— ¿Qué me hiciste?

— ¡_De qué rayos hablas!_

— Llegué ayer… creyendo que aún era 27 de mayo.

— _¿Eso te tiene molesto¡Patético! Sigues siendo un idiota y más que un in__…_

— Tengo azotes y golpes en la espalda que no recuerdo— dijo muy frío— creo que me inyectaron algo.

Fue entonces que Ray oyó un golpe en la mesa y una maldición mitad ruso mitad japonés. De ahí ya no pudo entender la conversación, porque Voltaire siguió la conversación en ruso. Ray levantó la vista a Kai quien se encogió de hombros.

Pero nosotros tenemos la traducción

— ¿_Estás seguro?_

— ¿Quieres una foto?

— _Impertinente__…__ ya me la pagarás__…_

— Contesta antes… ¿tuviste que ver?

— _No, aunque dudo que me creas o ¿si?_

— Hmmm

— ¿_Qué quieres que haga¿Qué te consuele?_

— Ja. Mis amigos presentan síntomas extraños y…

— _No es una gran pérdida si no tienen tu pobre capacidad._

— Accidentalmente ingirieron algo que sin duda era para mí.

— _¿Y qué quieres que haga? No me importa lo que le pase a tus __"__amigos__"_

— Pero si saber que me inyectaron ¿no?

— _Mmmm._

— Y que sin duda me quisieron volver a dar… en forma menos visible.

— ¿_Qué insinúas?_

— No fue accidental lo de mi equipo, casi lo logran, ingerí un poco, por eso estoy en el hospital

— _Pero si estás llamando es porque no te hizo efecto; entonces ¿para qué me molestas?_

— En parte si, pero quiero a mi equipo de pie.

— ¿Q_ué obtendré a cambio?_

— Otro viaje de negocios.

— _Insuficiente__…__ pero lo pensaré._

— En el hospital se tomaron muestras de sangre de ellos y mías que "desaparecieron".

— _Está bien, enviaré al equipo especial._

— ¿Bajo contraseña?

— _Claro__…__ procura descansar. (En japonés)_

— Como si te importara— y colgó.

Kai cerró los ojos como para cerrar al mismo tiempo el dolor que sentía y que no era físico; apretaba con fuerza el aparato... una voz le regresó al presente.

— ¿Kai?

— Vendrán en unos minutos para nuevas muestras. Regresemos a la habitación.

— ¿Quiénes?

— Biovolt.


	8. Chapter 8 “Confrontaciones y algunas ne

Decidiiiiiiiiiii: Juegan dos… y aùn no son mìos…

* * *

_**Capítulo 8**_

"_**Confrontaciones y algunas negociaciones**__**"**_

°°°

-'_¡__Biovolt¡Rayos!__ Debe ser algo muy malo si Kai recurrió a su abuelo y__…__ y vienen ellos_'- pensaba Ray mientras observaba a su amigo.

No era para menos, a leguas se podía notar que no era del gusto de Kai y a la palidez de su rostro ahora se combinaba una muy conocida amargura… que era difícil de ignorar.

— ¿Quieres que te deje solo?— susurró Ray apenado.

— No.

— ¿Qué hay de los chicos?

— Estarán bien si…

No pudo continuar hablando… se detuvo y empezó a respirar superficialmente. Entonces Ray lo vio más pálido y recordó que casi no comió… ¡y desde el almuerzo!, no cenó, es más, casi no había probado comida y… ¡DIOS! quizás no había comido en ¿días? Pero recordó que a Kai le disgustaba que lo vieran débil, como "humano". Lo vio respirar profundamente, sintió la mano de su amigo en el hombro y le dijo con voz muy queda.

— Vamos.

Tal como lo predijo 20 minutos después entraba un sospechoso grupo de hombres con batas blancas, en ellas un símbolo muy conocido… y Boris.

— Vaya Hiwatari, alguien pudo más que tú…

— ¿Envidia Boris?

Boris se mordió los labios… se puso más pálido que Kai, pero no de debilidad sino por una genuina ira. Nunca había logrado quebrantar el espíritu de Kai, quizás logró doblegar su cuerpo con los castigos… hacer que respondiera mecánicamente a algunas órdenes… pero nunca pudo (y eso lo enfurecía) dominar esa rebeldía y esa 'dichosa' arrogancia de Kai que aún le molestaba. Y al ver a Ray su ira aumentó.

— Tomen las muestras y vámonos.

— Aún no. La información primero_—_dijo Kai sin alterarse.

Boris sonrió con maldad, se paseó por la habitación mientras miraba a ambos chicos como un animal rapaz.

— Vaya Hiwatari… en verdad estás "débil" para que tengas que estar en cama… sin estar lastimado… uhhh eso no es bueno ¿o si?

— No seas idiota… sabes tan bien como yo que si me mantengo de pie absorberé con mayor rapidez lo que me hayan inyectado.

— Entonces…

— Dame la información de qué les dieron a los otros.

— Mmm. creo que tenemos una confusión… verás jovencito arrogante, el Sr. Voltaire no me dijo nada de eso.

— Dame tu teléfono.

Boris se lo alargó. Kai llamó pero al parecer la conversación y el resultado fueron más agradables para Boris que para el chico.

— Soy yo

— …….

— La información sobre mis amigos y el antídoto.

— ………

— No acordamos eso.

— ………

—Cómo quieras— y colgó.

En esta ocasión la conversación (al menos por Kai) fue comprensible para Ray, Boris siguió paseándose con una sonrisa que hubiera molestado a Kai de no ser porque estaba ocupado con su abuelo.

— Y ¿bien Kai? — dijo con petulancia Boris— extiende el brazo.

—No.

Ray se asustó; Kai no se encontraba tan bien como aparentaba, Tyson se encontraba sin conocimiento, Max seguía mal, Hillary y Kenny ya mejor pero… RAYOS ¿Qué esperaba Kai¿Qué era todo eso?... ¡Kai después de llamar a Voltaire se negaba a los exámenes¿Qué quería¿Enloqueció? Sacudió su cabeza tratando de encontrar sentido. Era necesario que entrara en razón.

—No intervengas_—_le dijo en chino como leyéndole el pensamiento.

—Espero que no hayas olvidado que hablo chino_—_le dijo Boris a Kai en el mismo idioma.

— No fue por ti.

— _¿_Emociones Kai?

— No mías— siseó apenas conteniéndose.

— ¿Aún te niegas?_—_al ver su rostro agregó_—_entonces adiós.

— Boris…

— Quieres…

— No, solo que tengas en cuenta que aunque no recuerde qué pasó "pude haber dicho cosas" a quien lo hizo.

— ¿Qué????!!!!

— Mmm. Interesante ¿Voltaire te dijo¿no¿Ya no confía en tí?

Ahora fue Boris quien se contuvo mordiéndose los labios, pero continuaron hablando ahora en ruso.

— ¡No seas tan arrogante y déjate tomar esa maldita muestra!

— NO

—Entonces adiós… total ya tengo las muestras—dijo agitando unos tubitos.

— Boris

— ¿Si Kai? — contestó ya a punto de perder la paciencia.

—Voltaire se pondrá contento cuando le lleves las muestras del laboratorio… principalmente cuando advierta que no es exactamente mi sangre y que la de 'ellos' está alterada— dijo con tono de desprecio e ironía.

Boris palideció de ira y confusión y salió azotando la puerta con su equipo muerto de miedo tras él.

— ¿ESTÁS LOCO¿PUEDES DECIRME QUE RAYOS FUE TODO ESO? — preguntó un nada calmado gatito.

— Negociación

— ¡Por Dios!... aún estás enfermo… los chicos no están mejor que tú… arggggg ¡No te entiendo!

— ---- (silencio) ----

— ¿Acaso no te importa lo que les pase? — preguntó Ray.

Kai abrió los ojos y enfrentó a los dorados… al principio con ira mal reprimida, luego tristeza y por último dolor.

— Me basta que confíes— le contestó con amargura.

Ray quedó mudo -'¿Qué pretende¿Fue tristeza lo que vì?'- pensaba el chico.

— Descuida Ray… Boris regresará— dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostaba.

Tuvo razón al poco rato regresó un Boris menos furioso (aparentemente) y… solo.

— Bien Hiwatari… ganaste por ahora…

— ¿Qué encontraste?

— Dime Kai ¿Desde cuando te interesa la ciencia? Que yo recuerde te ponen nervioso las agujas.

— Desde…—y se mordió los labios.

—Interesante… ¡ayy! Te importan tus 'amigos'—dijo con fingida dulzura— al parecer el "duro" Kai está ablandándose, ya no eres tan rudo ¿No? Ya el señor Voltaire me había dicho que te estás volviendo P-A-T-É-T-I-C-O.

Kai estaba molesto, Ray notaba que tenía sus manos empuñadas con fuerza… repentinamente sonrió, pareció calmarse… no era la primera vez que tenía esa clase de enfrentamientos mentales con Boris, era algo que últimamente no hacía pero no había olvidado como; Ray estaba aterrado.

— Por supuesto que me importan… ellos solo sufrieron efectos de envenenamiento mientras que lo mío pareció abstinencia por drogas… les hicieron un lavado y a mí me inyectaron algo… además los necesito de pie… pronto tendremos otro campeonato en el cual volveré a humillarte.

— Bah… nunca aprendiste a mentir bien, tus anotaciones dicen que no te inyectaron nada... y son exactas mis…

— Sin duda tan exactas como las muestras de sangre del laboratorio… te volviste descuidado Boris.

— ¡Perdemos tiempo!— dijo molesto y acercándose a la puerta gritó a los de afuera— extráigale la sangre.

— NO.

— ¡¡¡Eh!!!!! — exclamaron a la vez Ray y Boris

— Quiero antes los informes de los otros y el antídoto.

— ¿Para qué el informe? No sabes como leerlo.

— Pero sé los efectos y… conozco a alguien que si puede leerlos. Si llamo podría venir y hacer tu traba…

— NO TE ATREVAS— dijo Boris mientras se miraban retándose.

Boris se tranquilizó, sonrió con autosuficiencia como indicándole que no tendría ni medios ni tiempo. Pero no contó con el contraataque de Kai.

— Como quieras. Ray busca a Judy… estará interesada en…

— ¡Basta!... lo haré— dijo arrastrando las palabras— tienes mi palabra.

— No vale nada

— ¿Te firmo un recibo?

—Hay un laboratorio aquí…

— No cuenta con equipo

— Pero la camioneta sí.

—Tardaré mucho y necesito más sangre de ellos

— Eso no es problema… (Sonrisa de maldad) pínchalos, ellos tienen bastante sangre.

Sin duda Boris no esperaba que Kai saltara de la cama y se parara muy firme frente a él y continuara con su arrogancia y el sarcasmo que siempre le hacia perder la calma.

— Date prisa… ¿Sabes? Tengo casi cuatro horas de estar en el hospital… más de cuarenta y ocho horas sin estar sin 'supervisión' y los médicos de este hospital no me han examinado físicamente ¿Prefieres que lo hagan?

— ¡Ya me la pagarás maldito arrogante! — y maldiciendo (seguramente en ruso) salió dando otro portazo.

Kai sonrió triunfante pero a los pocos segundos del portazo empezó a tambalearse peligrosamente. Ray corrió a ayudarle pero Kai en un gesto de orgullo se sujetó de la cama. Ray retrocedió. Mientras el primero subía con cierto esfuerzo a la cama.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?

— No puedo comer nada por ahora.

— ¡Eh¿Por qué?

— Si consumo algo antes que Boris extraiga la sangre… puede presentar alguna alteración.

— ¿Entonces aguantarás? — y al ver que afirmaba con la cabeza, volvió a preocuparse—¡Kai¿Hace cuanto que no comes? — se asustó al ver que el chico ruso se encogió de hombros.

—Necesito descansar… No salgas por ningún motivo sin antes despertarme— dijo Kai cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

— ¿Kai? — dijo apenado

— ¿Si? — mirándolo apenas

— yo…

— Vendrán en 20 o 30 minutos, máximo 40. Solo tócame el hombro

— ¿Confías en Boris?

— No.

— Entonces…

— Ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones… si él no cumple yo si, mira— y le enseña el teléfono que no devolvió y que en su furia Boris no reclamó. Y luego de esto cerró los ojos.

* * *

Chan chan chan channnn- Bueno los dejo hasta aqui... por ahora mal pensados... Espero tener un poco más de tiempo y subir uno más la otra semana... Saludosss hasta pronto, 


	9. Chapter 9 “Una promesa… que se obtiene”

Ya regresé… gracias por sus críticas. Leed y opinad luego.

* * *

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Una promesa… que se obtiene"**_

°°°

Pasados casi los 40 minutos y tal como lo predijo Kai regresó Boris. Y le entregó al muchacho unas hojas y un frasquito, que Kai revisó.

— Los resultados… ¿Quién lo dijera? Después de todo… aprendiste la diferencia entre un activador y un compuesto… no es nada muy "grave". Esto es el posible 'antídoto' aunque creo que son más débiles que tú y bueno… talvez no valga la pena tanto esfuerzo— dijo con burla.

— Eso no te incumbe.

— Al contrario… siempre me incumbe todo lo que haces 'querido Kai'. Y ahora… tu parte ¿Aún cumples con tu palabra verdad?

— ----- (silencio) ----

Boris sonrió y llamó a uno de sus acompañantes quien de inmediato procedió a la extracción de sangre. A la vista de la aguja Kai no pudo evitar un estremecimiento que fue captado por Ray y lamentablemente también por Boris, quien sonrió con malevolencia. Al terminar les hizo señas a sus "ayudantes" quienes salieron.

—Vaya, vaya… aún eres mío— le dijo en ruso.

— ¡Lárgate! — siseó furioso.

— Espero que tus ¿amigos? se mejoren— y dando media vuelta se retiró satisfecho.

Como olvidando que Ray se encontraba en la habitación, golpeó con fuerza la cama y en un acto de impotencia tomó el teléfono y lo arrojó a la basura.

— ¿Kai?

Una sonrisa de amargura se dibujó en su rostro. Extendiendo los resultados y el frasquito le dijo con voz opaca a Ray—Saca una copia de los resultados, entrégale una al médico y dale el antídoto.

— Pero…

—Hazlo.

— No puedo dejarte solo… tú.

—Estoy bien. Vete ya —le dijo en un tono que no admitía réplica.

Ray se apresuró. Era importante… pero su intuición le decía que tenía que regresar con su amigo o ya no lo encontraría; la actual debilidad de Kai le daba tiempo pero no mucho.

Lamentablemente tardó más de lo deseado. Cuando regresó no lo encontró.

Pensamientos de Ray

_¿Se lo llevaron o se fue? ALTO pensemos… aunque lo niegue estaba preocupado por los chicos… dijo que no confiaba en Boris… entonces no pudo irse sin saber los resultados y como dijo el médico se verían en algunas horas. No, él debe estar por aquí ¿Dónde¿Dónde puede sentirse tranquilo¡ARRIBA¡En el techo!_

Fin de los pensamientos

Llegó a la terraza, pero no lograba encontrarlo pero estaba seguro que allí lo hallaría. ¿Y ahora¿Dónde más buscar? Algo llamó su atención a unos metros se miraba un construcción que parecía una casetilla.

— ¿Estará ahí? — Se preguntó aproximándose.

Como lo imaginó lo encontró en la terraza del hospital sobre esa casetilla. Aparentaba estar dormido, tenía que entregarle los documentos, al no encontrar como subir no pudo evitar enojarse

-'_¿Cómo rayos hizo para subir hasta allí¡Y en ese estado! Prácticamente se desmayó al salir Boris_'- pensó el pobre Ray. Tenía que despertarlo y no hallaba como. En eso vió que el chico ruso abría los ojos y lo miraba.

— ¡Qué pretendes¿matarte? En tus condiciones y subes hasta allí ¡Por favor!— le reclamó.

— No actúes como Hillary o Tyson— dijo cerrando los ojos.

—¿¿Eh??... lo siento pero me preocupaste.

— No lo hagas

— ¿Qué?

— Preocuparte… no vale la pena— habló con desgano y sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.

— Te equivocas.

Kai no le respondió y se limitó a encoger los hombros. Ray no supo que hacer, después de vacilar unos segundos decidió sentarse abajo y esperar un tiempo prudencial antes de bajar para conocer los resultados de los chicos.

Tiempo después…

— Te traje los documentos…

— Bien… cuídalos, después los entregarás al señor Dickenson.

— Kai, el médico dijo necesitaba hacer algunos estudios antes de… aplicarlos que me informaría en unas horas… ya es tiempo ¿Me acompañas a verlos? Ya deben estar los resultados— preguntó Ray.

—No.

— ¿Te encontraré aquí al regresar?

— No lo sé.

— Mira Kai—dijo en un tono tan serio y formal que Kai abrió los ojos extrañado— no debes quedarte solo, eso está claro… pero es necesario que sepa que pasó con los otros, por favor acompáñame.

Mansamente consintió y saltó… Ray no pudo reprimir un grito. Había visto lo débil que su amigo se encontraba, casi estaba seguro que no había comido ni le habían administrado medicina.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué que? —preguntó Kai con aspereza

— ¿Por qué te arriesgas así?

No le contestó, solo sonrió, no con amargura ni reto a decir verdad con una sonrisa rara y se adelantó.

— Kai… espera por favor... Escucha, sé que esta situación es más que molesta, quiero ayudarte… sabes mejor que yo que la situación es difícil. Solo prométeme que hasta que sepas que te ocurrió no te alejarás… yo no dejaré que te pase nada.

— No puedes cumplirlo—le dijo sin darse vuelta.

— Pero lo intentaré.

— No sabes en lo que te metes

— Pero sé por quién.

Aunque no dijo ni lo dejó entrever, Kai se emocionó… solo una vez sintió esa sensación de confiar en alguien… de sentir apoyo… hace mucho tiempo lo hizo feliz. Pero ahora tenía miedo… de aceptar esa amistad… perderla si ocurría lo que temía… y de no ser digno de ella.

— ¿Kai?

— Qué

— ¿Lo harás¿Lo prometes?

—Mmmm… Siempre y cuando no se metan.

— Eso no puedo hacerlo… —(Sonrisa)— ya estoy metiéndome.

— Hm.

—Pero… evitaré que los otros te molesten… en lo posible y no te dejaré solo.

— Mmm

— ¿Kai?

—De acuerdo… sígueme.

De no haberle visto tan débil, nunca hubiera crecido que Kai fuera capaz de bajar por las escaleras de emergencia con su agilidad acostumbrada, pero ese era Kai.

— Espera, entremos por acá.

Entraron a una especie de sala, donde se sirvió un vaso de agua. Ray le miraba extrañado.

— ¿Solo eso? - no pudo evitar comentar - pero…

— Por ahora es suficiente.

Y salieron por la puerta hasta llegar a la habitación de los chicos, cuando fueron divisados por el médico encargado.

— ¿Cómo están? — preguntó Ray en tanto Kai se recostaba en la pared.

— Mañana les daré de alta… ¡fue una suerte cómo obtuviste esos resultados!, al principio creí que eran una broma hasta que laboratorio lo confirmó.

— Cierto… fue una suerte.

En eso el médico se quedó viendo al otro muchacho que cruzado de brazos y con la cabeza baja esperaba algo alejado; repentinamente lo reconoció y el rostro del galeno cambió notablemente, porque aún creía que usaba drogas, aunque el laboratorio lo había descartado recuerden que la muestra fue cambiada.

— Creo muchacho que no deberías estar de pie, vamos a tu habitación— dijo con severidad.

Ray tembló, Kai ni parpadeó, levantó la vista. Enfrentó al médico y le dirigió una mirada indiferente y dura, habló con una calma tan glacial que los dejó confundidos.

— Los exámenes dicen que estoy bien.

— Pero yo…

— No necesito su autorización para marcharme, si revisa verá que fui dado de alta— dijo con tal arrogancia que Ray comprendió las palabras de Boris.

—Ya veremos—dijo el médico y se marchó.

Ray se quedó viendo a Kai, porque la fría altivez que mostró lo dejó incómodo; Kai notó esa mirada y no pudo evitar decirle — ¿Qué?

— Nada… mejor entremos.

Encontraron a Tyson y Max conversando animadamente.

— Dame un poquito… la cena fue poca.

— Pero Tyson pediste dos veces y el doctor recomendó que no te excedieras… ¡hola chicos!

— Hola Ray… ¡vaya… ya te ves mejor Kai!

— ¿Sabes que nos pasó y a los otros?— preguntó Max

Los visitantes, actuaron según su costumbre, uno se acercó a los ahora recuperados saltando a la cama de Tyson mientras que el otro se apoyaba en la pared cruzado de brazos.

— Envenenamiento por… algo. Descuiden, están fuera de peligro, Hillary y Kenny ya se encuentran en sus casas, al parecer lo de ellos fue leve— contestó el chino.

— ¡Qué bien! Porque solo recuerdo que estaba con Hillary y Kenny—indicó Max

— Si Ray, porque el único que necesitaba atención —(miradita a Kai)— causó muchos problemas, pero parece que ya está mejor —(otra miradita)— …prácticamente está igual que siempre. —dijo Tyson con algo de ironía al ver que Kai ni pío.

— ¿Y que me dices de ti? —interrogó Max

— Nada

— ¿Nada?

— Bueno solo tomaron una muestra.

— ¡Qué extraño¿Quién andará tras nosotros?

Ray dudó en contestar y consultó con la mirada a Kai quien se encogió de hombros.

—Verás Tyson… esto no iba contra nosotros… sino contra Kai

— ¡¡¡QUÉ!!! — gritaron ambos chicos

— Fabuloso Kai… ¿En qué lío nos metiste ahora?—dijo Tyson mientras el aludido lo ignoró.

— ¿Pero que tienen en contra de Kai? —preguntó Max

— No lo sabemos… todavía.

— ¡Contesta Kai! —al ver que todavía lo ignoraba se molestó— ¡y tú tan fresco¿Qué hicimos para estar aquí?

— Tomar lo que no es tuyo.

Entonces Ray, Max y Tyson recordaron que durante la comida en la playa se habían aprovechado… (Entiéndase Tyson y un poquito Max) de la distracción de Kai para robarle su bebida… pero ese recuerdo sacó a luz el carácter difícil y explosivo de Tyson.

— ¡Pero no es nuestra culpa que tu abuelo loco nos haya metido en esto… tú siempre has sido el culpable de estos líos! Ehhh no me des la espalda…

Porque mientras Max trataba de tranquilizarlo Kai abrió los ojos -'_suficiente, no estoy dispuesto a aguantar más_'- y dando media vuelta se dirigió a la puerta, iba a abrirla cuando la conciliadora voz de Ray logró detenerlo y acallar a Tyson.

— Kai… me lo prometiste… y siempre cumples tu palabra…

Solamente Ray y Max observaron como Kai apretaba con fuerza la perilla de la puerta.

— Ahí está un sillón en el cual puedes descansar, mientras les cuento —(miradita asesina a Tyson)— lo necesario a los chicos.

Para sorpresa de los encamados Kai fue a recostarse al sillón que señaló Ray.

— ¿Le damos vuelta? — preguntó Ray.

— No es necesario— respondió Kai mientras les daba la espalda.

Tyson iba a decir algo pero un gesto de Ray y la mano de Max lo detuvieron. Ray se acercó a sus amigos y en voz baja empezó a contarles todo. Uno estaba asombrado y el otro arrepentido de su arrebato. En eso se oyó un suave quejido.

- 'Sin duda pesadillas'- se dijo Ray mientras se acercaba con cuidado a Kai

—Está dormido— dijo en voz baja — ¿puedo Max?— preguntó señalando una de las frazadas de la cama.

— Claro— contestó el rubio.

Ray tomó la frazada y cubrió a Kai quien se quejó nuevamente pero no despertó.

— ¿Y ahora que haremos? — susurró Max.

—Mañana saldrán… Kenny y Hillary están más seguros en sus casas y prometí explicarles, aunque el médico les recomendó no salir por lo menos un par de días. No es conveniente separarnos. Sugiero quedarnos juntos. Y Tyson le saqué la promesa —(señalando a Kai con la mirada)— de quedarse con nosotros ¡Por favor no lo hagas más difícil!

— ¿Qué hice?

—Shssss.

— ¿Qué?

— No hables tan fuerte… y no molestes a Kai por lo menos hasta llegar a tu casa. Será mejor que imitemos a Kai y nos durmamos, mañana será un día muy complicado.

— ¡Oye Ray! Como Kai ocupa el sillón ¿Quieres acomodarte con Tyson o conmigo?

— Bah, hay suficiente piso, pero me acomodaré perfectamente en esa silla… aunque necesitaré una de tus frazadas Tyson.

— Ven por ella si te atreves— retó bromeando.

Y empezaron a discutir y jugar aunque en voz baja, entonces una voz fría e impersonal se oyó

— Infantiles.

Santo remedio. Y se durmieron.

* * *

Para aclarar algunas dudas tengo que indicar que tendràn que tener paciencia porque serà interesante saber què le pasò a Kai, el problemita que tengo es que ya tengo el capitulo pero me queda un poco cortado y tengo algunas dificultades para unirlo con el 10 pero casi tengo resuelto el problema. 


	10. Chapter 10 “Una promesa… que continúa

MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYY agradecida por todas sus críticas (Lloro de alegría).

Otro capítulo… y estoy casi arrepentida (un poquito) que aún no se aclaren todas las dudas… y encima surjan otras. Jijiji.

* * *

_**Capítulo 10**_

"_**Una promesa… que continúa"**_

°°°

Al día siguiente Ray despertó y se encontró con la 'novedad' que Kai no se encontraba, Max que acababa de despertar tampoco lo podía creer y Tyson… bueno él seguía dormido.

— ¿A dónde crees que fue? — preguntó Max— ¿Regresará?

— Yo…

En eso se abre la puerta y aparece el "desaparecido", venía comiendo una ¿galleta? Y en su mano que parecía una bebida.

— ¿Y…?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Dónde estabas?

— Fui a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.

— ¿Te dieron?

— No

—Entonces… eso que traes

— No pedí

— ¡Kai!

—¡¡¡COOOOOOMIIIIIIIDAAAAAAA!!!

— No es tuya— dijo una voz que hizo que el pobre Tyson se parara en seco.

— ¡Oye! Si tienes comparte o por lo menos debiste traer para todos ¿no?

— Entonces ya olvidaste del por qué te encuentras aquí — señaló con ironía una gélida voz.

— Ah… yo…

— ¿Por qué no esperaste el desayuno te hubiéramos compartido?… —miradita de advertencia a Tyson— al menos yo— preguntó Max

— Podría tener algo que…

— NOOOOOOOOOOOO

—…reactive lo que me dieron.

— Ahhhhhhh ¡Qué susto!

Y entre quejas… regaños, miradas asesinas… miradas de advertencias… rechinar de dientes… suspiros… bromas… más miradas, etc. Etc. Etc. Llegó la hora de darlos de alta. El abuelo les dijo por teléfono que el señor Dickenson iría por ellos, pero los esperaba con ansia en la casa con el padre de Max, prometiéndole a Tyson una buena comida dentro de la dieta que el doctor les dio. En tanto había un chico a punto de estallar de impaciencia por la tardanza del señor Dickenson, en eso fueron avisados que un vehículo los esperaba.

Salieron y una sorpresa les esperaba afuera. Un hombre salió de una limosina negra y se dirigió directamente a Kai.

— Joven Kai— se le oyó decir a un hombre vestido de traje — Joven Kai— repitió un poco más fuerte cuando el aludido ignoró la llamada y siguió de largo para sorpresa (o tal vez no tanta) de todos— el amo Voltaire mandó por usted.

—No.

—Lo siento joven… no es una petición.

Kai solo se encogió de hombros y siguió de largo. El hombre iba a tomarlo del brazo pero no tuvo oportunidad… porque Kai hizo un rápido movimiento que no solo evitó el contacto sino dejó al tipo tumbado en el suelo preguntándose que pasó.

— No me toques nunca más— dijo con una voz que impresionó al hombre y asustó a los chicos— y dile a Voltaire que no voy hasta descubrir que pasó.

— Lo siento joven… tenemos órdenes— y a una seña de la mano salieron otros dos hombres.

El chico ruso calculaba sus posibilidades, los otros que no sabían que partido tomar pero estaba visto que Kai no se iría sin pelear. Tyson impulsivamente decidió y se puso al lado del ruso en posición de defensa.

— Podemos acompañarte si…—empezó a decir Ray

— Dije que no voy con ellos— dijo con firmeza — Tyson no te metas.

— Lo siento joven Kai, tendrá que acompañarnos— avisó el hombre de traje.

— No.

Otra seña y salieron otros dos hombres de otro vehículo… Tyson bajó los brazos derrotado… la cosa se pintaba mal…

— Hola chicos— se oyó.

— ¡Señor Dickenson!

— Me dijeron que ya habían salido… lamento la tardanza. —y dirigiéndose a los matones — me apena informarles que el señor Voltaire los necesita de regreso.

Iban a refutarlo cuando salió otro hombre y les dijo que tenían que regresar. Haciendo un saludo subieron a los vehículos y desaparecieron.

— ¡Genial! — gritó Tyson

—Muy oportuno— apuntó Ray

—Gracias por su ayuda—completó Max

— Bueno mis queridos chicos será mejor que suban hay mucho de que hablar…

A diferencia de los otros Kai no subió, una mirada de duda se notaba en él.

Pensamientos de Kai:

'_¿Se fueron solo así? No, algo pasa. ¿Algo pasa¡Por favor! Aún debo estar débil o ¡se me pegó lo tarado de Tyson! Muy fácil, demasiado fácil esta salvada ¿No me llevaron¿Se quedaron tranquilos sin protestar? No ¡no¡No! Demasiado fácil ¿Se detuvieron por los otros¿Desde cuando hay esas delicadezas¿Voltaire llamó aceptando¿Desde cuando¿Por qué¿Qué hay por medio¿Voltaire aceptado...¡Antes Tyson se pondría a dieta¿Habrá algo por medio¿Será? No. Sí ¿Será eso?...'_

_Fin de pensamientos._

— ¿Qué sucede Kai? —oyó la voz del anciano interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

—Tendrá problemas— dijo sombríamente— a menos que…

El señor Dickenson sonrió comprensivamente — Está arreglado… por ahora. Sube con los otros hay cosas que aclarar— Kai dudó pero… suspiró resignado…por ahora.

Subiendo oyó una discusión que casi lo hace bajar…

— ¡Miren hay comida! — se oyó una entusiasta exclamación.

— ¡Tyson!

— Oh vamos Max… solo será una probadita

Pensamientos del Sr. Dickenson:

'_Es un chico muy inteligente…sus sospechas son fundadas. No quisiera decirle cual es el trato. ¡Tiempo¡Necesito tiempo¿Cómo se los digo? Tendré que hablar con el señor Kinomiya… y los otros… será difícil ¡No solo convencer al equipo sino a este chico!'._

Fin de los pensamientos.

* * *

Por favor dejen críticas para saber si aùn es entendible. Solo una cosita, no todas las dudas puedo responder porque… faltan algunos capítulos para saber que sucedió con Kai. Tengo algunos detallitos que pulir y estoy terminando de investigar.

Saludos.


	11. Chapter 11 “Memorias: en busca de respue

Yo de nuevo y con otro. Como este es un poquito largo solo uno.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

"**Memorias: en busca de respuestas"**

°°°

— Por favor jóvenes— empezó a decir el Sr. Dickenson — ahora que se encuentran mejor necesitamos saber que sucede.

Ray empezó a contar lo sucedido (en parte porque era el único que estuvo consciente todo el tiempo y por otro lado que Kai no abrió la boca en todo el camino).

En eso llegaron a la casa de Tyson, ahí los esperaban el abuelo de Tyson y el padre de Max. Abrazos, lágrimas y agradecimientos. En eso el Sr. Dickenson repitió lo sucedido, para incomodidad de Kai.

— ¿Los chicos estarán bien?— preguntó el padre de Max.

— Descuide, la medicación fue a tiempo y la adecuada, no presentará complicaciones ni recaerá.

— ¿Hay más información?— preguntó el abuelo.

— Temo que solo algunos exámenes del laboratorio, a menos que… — y fijando su vista en Kai— ¿sabes que toca verdad?

— hmm.

— ¿Qué pasa Sr. D? — preguntó Tyson.

— Kai tendrá que decirnos que recuerda.

Los adultos se quedaron viendo al chico, pero éste no dio muestras de querer hablar. Salvo el señor Mizuhara todos sabían que hacer hablar a Kai no era una cuestión sencilla y más cuando se tocan puntos personales.

El abuelo vio al señor Dickenson y se comprendieron con la mirada.

— Sabe es la hora de una reconfortante taza de té ¿no le parece?, venga acompáñeme, en esta época el jardín es un lugar maravilloso— y diciendo esto, el señor Mizuhara siguió mansamente al anciano.

— ¿Podemos quedarnos?— preguntó Max sin atreverse a enfrentarse a una mirada rubí.

El Sr. Dickenson fijó su mirada en Kai, éste solo se encogió de hombros con desgano. Los chicos dudaron, - '¿Es un si?'- pensaron, pero al ver que Kai no agregaba nada y Ray afirmaba con la cabeza, esperaron atentos.

— Fui a América con… Voltaire, unos días en Canadá, y el resto entre Atlanta y Houston, trabajando en negocios de él. Lo acompañé al hotel y al día siguiente tome un vuelo para acá. debo agregar que algo conciso el chico

— ¿Eso es todo?— preguntó Tyson un tanto mosqueado. yo también

— hmm.

— Debo admitir que comparto la opinión de Tyson sobre los detalles. Dime Kai ¿antes del viaje con tu abuelo (mueca de Kai) ¿cual fue el último lugar donde estuviste?

— Aquí

— ¡QUE¿cuándo?— protestó Tyson

— Antes de viajar al Canadá con Voltaire.

— No es verdad, yo estuve ese día y no te vi.

El sr. Dickenson se sorprendió ante esa afirmación tan rotunda pero…

— Estás equivocado Tyson, Kai vino antes de las nueve… nos acompañó a desayunar pero vinieron por él como a las 11 am. ¿Verdad Max?

— Si.

— Pero no lo recuerdo y yo estaba aquí.

— Profundamente dormido, no te levantaste hasta pasado el medio día. ¿Recuerdas?

— ahhh

— ¡Oye¿no era día de clases?

— Semana de exámenes y ese día entrega de notas, no fuimos al colegio.

— Kai no estudia con nosotros ¿Qué andaba haciendo¿Escapado?

— Exonerado — dijo Kai un tanto cansado de tanta cháchara.

— ¿Y eso¿Tan mal te fue?— le preguntó mientras Kai le miraba como diciendo 'Ignorante'.

— Al contrario Tyson— interrumpió el Sr. Dickenson— Kai no tuvo necesidad de examinarse por sus excelentes notas.

— ¿Entonces por qué fui el sábado y ustedes no?

— Por tus notas Tyson… tus bajas notas— recalcó Max sonriendo.

— Ahhh, pero…

— ¡BASTA!— pronunció Kai (un tanto harto) iba a salir de ahí cuando un chispazo de memoria llegó.

— ¿Recordaste algo más?— preguntó el Sr. D

— Hmm, tengo la sensación que había decidido no esperar el vuelo al día siguiente y estuve llamando para viajar ese día… recuerdo que reservé un pasaje.

— ¿Entonces?— preguntó Ray.

— No se porqué no lo hice.

— ¿Y si repites lo que hiciste pero con más detalle?

— No.

— Creo chicos que por el momento es suficiente — intervino el Sr. Dickenson— será mejor que lo tomen con calma y descansen un poco. Necesito hacer unas llamadas. Kai ¿puedes darme los datos del hotel donde te hospedaste?

Kai sin decir una palabra escribió algo en una libreta y se la entregó al Sr. Dickenson, éste se despidió y fue a buscar a los otros adultos. Tyson consideraba que era preferible una merienda antes que el descanso. Max fue con él.

— ¿Vienes?— preguntó el chico a Kai.

— Prefiero quedarme aquí.

— Puedo traerte algo.

— No gracias — y al ver que iba a insistir — descuida no olvido lo que prometí — y dándole la espalda fue recostarse en uno de los sillones de la estancia.

Kai abrió los ojos al sentir una mirada sobre sí.

— Lo siento no quise despertarte, pero el abuelo insistió que te trajéramos algo para que comieras — dijo Ray mientras ponía una bandeja con té y emparedados sobre la mesa.

— Hmm. — dijo a modo de 'gracias' mientras tomaba un emparedado y lo comía despacio.

— ¡Vaya¿ya despertó el gruñón? — fue el comentario de Tyson.

Kai tenía la jarrilla del té en las manos cuando oyó el comentario y sin duda iba a estamparla en el rostro del chico del Dragoon cuando apareció el Sr. Dickenson.

— Efectivamente reservaste un pasaje abierto pero no lo utilizaste… hasta una semana después.

— ¡Una semana!— prorrumpió Tyson.

— Pero Tyson eso ya lo sabíamos— aclaró Max.

— Sin duda será necesario hacer algo más si se quiere saber que ocurrió realmente— indicó el señor Dickenson.

— ¿Qué propone?— preguntó Kai sospechando que el anciano tenía algo bajo mangas.

— La primera opción sería esperar a que los efectos pasaran.

— No.

— ¿Por qué no?— preguntó Tyson.

— Tiempo — fue la corta respuesta de Kai

— ¿¿¿ahh???

— Verás Tyson — dijo con una sonrisa el anciano — tendríamos que esperar a que los efectos desaparecieran por sí solos y eso podría durar un poco más de lo previsto y por eso Kai no está de acuerdo.

— Es de esperar ¿no?

— Tyson… temo que podrían ser meses o años. En fin, la segunda opción es a través de un antídoto y…

— Descartado, no colaborará — sentenció Kai.

— ¿Quién?

— Pero Kai no lo hemos intentado, además podría colaborar.

— ¿QUIÉN?— insistió Tyson.

— Tendría que irme y no pienso regresar con él hasta saber que ocurrió.

— ¡¡¡¿QUIÉN?!!!

— ¡Voltaire! ya cállate.

— La tercera opción que propongo es la inducción por nuevas dro…

— De ninguna manera.— dijo cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué es Sr. Dickenson?— pregunto Ray interesado.

— Inyectándole nuevas drogas para activar su memoria.

— Eso está mejor ¿no?— dijo amistosamente Tyson.

— ¿Quieres probar?

— No.

— Entonces cállate.

— ¿Hay otra?— preguntó Max, al ver que el Sr. Dickenson permanecía en silencio.

— Si, pero nunca ha sido del agrado de Kai.— respondió el anciano, sonriendo ante la mirada molesta de Kai.

— ¿Es cierto Kai?— preguntó Ray.

— Si.

— ¿Cuál¿Kai¿Sr. Dickenson?

— Hipnosis, chicos, hipnosis.

* * *

Creo que ahora si puedo empezar a responder dudas… corrección: creo que aclararé algunas dudas.

Gracias por sus críticas Sky d, Prima. chica traviesa, edy, Bladz-lizka y todas.

Saludooooooooos.


	12. Chapter 12 “Una propuesta: sesión de Hip

_**Capítulo 12**_

"_**Una propuesta: sesión de Hipnosis… ¿aceptas¿funcionará?"**_

**°°°**

Kai se levantó y sin decir una palabra salió de la habitación. Tyson iba a detenerlo pero una mirada de Ray y un gesto del Sr. Dickenson lo detuvieron.

— Es mejor que por ahora esté solo— dijo el Sr. Dickenson

En verdad necesitaba estar solo, para Kai era frustrante tener que depender así, no recordar nada y al mismo tiempo tener imágenes que no coincidían, sombras que no decían nada, que solo confundían. En el camino se encontró con el abuelo de Tyson.

— Toma — le dijo mientras le entregaba un pequeño recipiente con algo de comida adentro — el jardín está libre — y sin decir nada más ni esperar su contestación dio la vuelta y regresó a la cocina.

Kai movió la cabeza un tanto divertido y se dirigió al jardín.

A la salida de su capitán las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, nadie entendía por qué Kai se negaba a algo que parecía tan sencillo.

— Pero sr. Dickenson¿porque no mencionó desde el principio la hipnosis?

— Como dije, nunca ha sido una opción para Kai.

— ¿Por qué?

— Temo que eso no se los puedo decir.

— ¿Lo ha intentado antes?

— Si.

— ¿Ha dado resultado?

El sr. Dickenson guardó silencio… no se decidía a contar algo tan delicado y personal en especial por los resultados.

— ¿Sr. Dickenson?

— No el esperado Max.

— Pero en este caso ¿resultará?— preguntó Ray

— Espero que sí — y hablando con voz trise que sorprendió a los chicos agregó — si Kai llegara a aceptar someterse a un sesión de hipnosis… les recomiendo discreción y prudencia, es difícil para él.

— Creí que la hipnosis no dolía… ¿le dolerá?

— Al menos no físicamente… pero los efectos… —(como arrepentido agregó)— si les permitiera quedarse deberán ser fuertes para lo que oigan. Podría resultar desagradable — dijo en voz baja.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio.

— Ray ¿podrías ir a buscarlo y preguntarle que decidió?, necesito avisarle a alguien.

El chino solo afirmó… y salió a buscarlo.

Lo encontró sentado en el jardín observando el estanque… su mirada estaba fija en el agua, como buscando respuestas… a su lado casi sin tocar estaba el recipiente que el Sr. Kinomiya le había entregado.

— ¿No te gustó?

— No tengo hambre.

— Deberías intentar comer un poco más — y al ver su mirada agregó con rapidez — ya sé… no me repitas que me parezco a ellos.

Mientras Ray buscaba la forma de cumplir la encomienda del Sr. Dickenson vio que Kai se levantaba para irse…

— ¡Espera! veng…

— Dile al sr. Dickenson que mañana lo haré. Déjame solo.

Ray apenas susurró un si… al ver que su amigo se alejaba suspiró desanimado…

El sr. Dickenson se despidió de los chicos y del otro anciano. Al salir vio a Kai subido en la rama de un árbol, sin poderlo evitar le dirigió una mirada cargada de tristeza y compasión… -'_mañana será un día muy difícil'- _pensó y decidió no hablarle, pero Kai no lo permitió, bajando ágilmente fue a su encuentro.

Parecía tranquilo, pero Dickenson sabía que no lo estaba.

Y no era para menos, el ya estresante viaje con Voltaire, esa extraña pérdida de memoria, los golpes, la estadía en el hospital de todo el equipo, la humillación de pedir ayuda a su abuelo, el encierro obligado por una promesa y la perspectiva de otra "sesión de hipnosis" no era en absoluto la mejor forma de relajarse. No obstante, aún aparentaba una tranquilidad que no sentía…

— ¿Será Ligia?— preguntó sin emoción.

— ¿Prefieres a alguien más?

— No — dijo apático dándole la espalda.

— Kai espera— dijo mientras Kai se detenía sin dar la vuelta — trata de descansar…. Sabes que…

— Lo sé — y se alejó sin agregar más.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

Todos estaban nerviosos, TODOS, uno estaba recostado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados en aparentando una sorprendente calma, no obstante de ser el protagonista del evento que en algunos minutos daría inicio. Esa "tranquilidad" dejó de serla cuando apareció el Sr. Dickenson y una mujer rubia, un leve respingo, solo observado por Ray demostró que sí estaba nervioso.

— Buenos días chicos, les presento a la señora Ligia Vecchiato— todos saludaron— Ligia te presento a Ray, Max y Tyson.

— Mucho gusto chicos. — y dirigiéndose al chico de mirada fría— hola Kai¿estás listo?

— hmmmm.

— Sé educado Kai— reclamó Tyson.

— Mira Tyson si tienes problemas con eso… lárgate— dijo entrecerrando los ojos y en un tono molesto.

— ¡Es mi casa! — protestó el chico

Kai le vio con una mirada que no auguraba nada bueno, murmuraba 'prefiero ir con el viejo que aguantar eso' mientras se dirigía a un rincón

—Vamos chicos, guardemos la calma— dijo el Sr. Dickenson conciliatoriamente.

En eso Ligia se acercó a Kai, solo Ray oyó lo que murmuraron.

—Stan me dijo que necesitabas que te ayudara a extraer algunos recuerdos…

— ---silencio----

— Se que no es de tu preferencia… tendré cuidado.

— ¿Cómo la última vez?

— No volverá a ocurrir

— Ja.

Finalmente se impuso cierto orden. Ligia miraba con recelo la presencia de tanta gente para algo que… bueno no era precisamente agradable… tenía muy presente las anteriores experiencias con el chico. Recordaba que habían surgido problemas y la reacción de Kai le había asustado. Además, de los efectos posteriores… Durante el tiempo que tenía de trabajar (con diferentes personas) nunca se enfrentó con alguien así… se sacudió los recuerdos, no estaba para explorar sus experiencias sino para trabajar.

— Stan, creo que deberíamos empezar, aunque no considero conveniente que haya tanta gente.

— ¡Me quiero quedar!

— Esta no es una función de circo y no debe ser tomada a la ligera—opinó sorpresivamente Max.

— Dije que me quedo— murmuró.

— Yo preferiría menos gente durante la sesión— insistió Ligia.

— Creo que debemos oír que opina Kai— que dices— le preguntó el Sr. Dickenson.

— Me da igual— dijo mirando a otro lado.

— ¿Estás seguro? — insistió Ray y al ver que no contestaba agregó — Gracias.

— No les estoy haciendo un favor.

— Antes de empezar es conveniente detallar el viaje…

— Ya lo hice.

— Si claro— murmuró Tyson.

— Hm

Empezó con algunos detalles (que para no hacer largo obviaré), lo usual de los viajes. Salvo un leve pleito durante su estadía en Canadá y otro en Atlanta, que afirmó no pasaron a mayores "problemas", si no se toma en cuenta las amenazas. A este "idilico" viaje es necesario agregar lo fatigoso de pasar de aeropuerto en aeropuerto, las juntas de negocios y de la _gratísima_ compañía que resulta viajar con un chico malhumorado, demasiado independiente (para algunos), hermético (entre otras cosas) y un anciano intrigante, dominante, pesado, grosero, etc.

Agregó, (de mal modo) que existió la "irritante" situación cuando al terminar los negocios en Houston su "abuelo" le "pidió" que lo acompañara al aeropuerto, bajo pena de un "castigo" si no lo hacía y cumplía otros deberes.

Lo único relevante fue la orden que le fue dada de llevar una documentación que debería de entregar al llegar al hotel, recoger de la caja fuerte del hotel otras cosas y de la abrir la caja particular donde recogería otra serie de documentos y entregarlos también. Y la orden tajante que viajara hasta el otro día si no quería tener problemas… esto último lo dijo con el sarcasmo tan típico y molesto que le caracterizaba…

— ¿Le obedeciste?

El chico ignoró la pregunta y a quien preguntó, se encogió de hombros y agregó — Recuerdo que llamé para viajar… de ahí se hace confuso y solo recuerdo que me desperté temprano, — y como costándole decir— me sentí incómodo, muy cansado y desorientado… tomé un baño y regresé a Japón.

— No te sentiste indispuesto con el agua caliente y tus…

— Ducha fría.

— Kai necesito tu colaboración, trata de ser más detallista.

Se encogió de hombros. Pero…

— Al despertar no me encontraba en mi habitación sino en la Voltaire, estaba sin camisa… y no encontré un par de zapatos, me pareció raro pero le di importancia, pasé de la sala ahí encontré el boleto luego al estudio de Voltaire por dinero y pasé a mi habitación.

— ¡Pero dijiste que estabas en un hotel¿Cómo pasaste de una sala a un estudio y luego a tu habitación?

— Eso no es importante Tyson— dijo Max aunque también sentía curiosidad.

— ¡Pero quiero saber! —insistió— oye, podrías decirme como es que de un hotel terminas en una casa.

— Es un Penthouse.

— ¡QUÉ!

— ¿Crees que el viejo se queda en un simple cuarto de hotel?

— Pero tú cuando viajas…

— Es SU comodidad no la mía.

— Pero…

— Suficiente— siseo ya malhumorado— esto es… ¡Bah no funciona!

— Yo creo que si… solo concéntrate en lo importante. —(miraditas de todos a Tyson)— ¿Algo más que sea relevante? — preguntó Ligia.

—Nada.

Ella se quedó pensativa; los chicos empezaban a impacientarse, para ellos eso no era lo que habían pensado que sucedería en una sesión de hipnotismo… a decir verdad imaginaron que sacarían un reloj para que su amigo cayera dormido… chasquearían los dedos… en fin todo lo que se ve en las películas…

— ¿Eso es todo lo que harás? Me refiero a que creí que lo dormirías o algo así…

— hm. Ignorante.

— ¡oye!

— Chicos…

— Ligia necesita conocer algunos detalles para establecer diferencias entre lo que Kai recuerda y lo que su subconsciente ha almacenado.

— ¿Entonces no lo hipnotizará?

— En parte si. Verás Tyson, además del conocimiento psicológico y capacidad, Ligia tiene una habilidad especial… —se le quedó mirando y ella afirmó— es capaz percibir sensaciones de la persona que ayuda.

— ¿Es psíquica?

— No de la forma que imaginan, verán no manipulo pensamientos ni "veo" cosas, solo siento parte de las emociones, puedo abrir el subconsciente, entonces guío y establezco que es real y que es imaginario…

— Evitará que Kai mienta.

— hm

— No realmente, es algo como si fuera un operador de aviones y guiara a un piloto para aterrizar— concluyó con una extraña sonrisa—… pero nos estamos desviando y en este momento debo lograr que la mente de Kai se relaje.

— Eso es imposible.

Ligia movió la cabeza resignada… esto sería más complicado de lo esperado… pensó al notar como Kai miraba a Tyson con ganas de matarlo y como arrepentido de haberlo dejado quedarse…

Ligia decidió que sería mejor empezar con una relajación para liberar poco a poco el subconsciente, la voz se hizo suave…

— Kai trata de relajarte— dijo Ligia al ver que el chico estaba tenso y los pensamientos no fluían.

— Me temo que esto no está funcionando—suspiró el sr. Dickenson.

— Tyson no lo cree — dijo Kai abriendo los ojos— y preferiría que lo dejes así.

El resto dio la vuelta… ¡Tyson dormía!

— ¿Está… dormido? — preguntó Max esbozando una sonrisa.

— Hipnotizado— se oyó una voz seria.

— ¿Estás seguro? — preguntó Ray observando al chico.

— Tyson… ¿que hiciste el durante la noche del último torneo cuando salí a caminar?

— Registré tu bolsa de viaje.

—TYSON…— se oyó sisear una voz que no auguraba nada bueno…

— ¿y si salimos? —preguntó Max— digo para darle tiempo a calmarse— susurró.

— Quizás sea lo mejor— opinó Ligia, también en un susurro.

— ¿Y Tyson?…

* * *

¡Conflictos¿Deberé dejar en manos de Kai el destino de Tyson¡dudas¡dudas¿tentaciones? En todo caso solo será un poco de sangre… jajajajaja

Saludooooooooos.


	13. Chapter 13 “Sesión de Hipnosis I… a la

_**Capítulo 13**_

"_**Sesión de Hipnosis I… a la caza de recuerdos"**_

_**°°°**_

Aunque dudaron un poco al ver el rostro de Kai y su inusual petición de "dejarlo solo con Tyson" así lo hicieron. Habló un rato con Dickenson y Ligia, quienes salieron unos minutos. Luego regresaron y el Sr. Dickenson salió para llamarlos. Cuando los chicos entraron a la encontraron a Tyson ileso (por lo menos en apariencia) y a Kai ya hipnotizado. Ligia les hizo una seña y despertó a Tyson quien solo extrañó que los chicos estuvieran sentados de forma diferente como los vió.

— ¿Cuándo cambiaron de lugar? — se oyó decir a "alguien"

— Después te contamos.

— Señora Ligia ¿pudo Kai haber sufrido lo mismo que Tyson?

— ¡¡¡¡¿Me hicieron algo?!!!!

— Es una buena observación. Sería difícil en el caso de Kai… ya lo comprobaremos. Pero ahora será mejor que empecemos… no es conveniente tener su subconsciente vagando solo— y mirando a Dickenson le dijo con la mirada '_tù sabes las consecuencias'_.

— ¿Qué me hicieron?— insistiò "alguien"

— Después…

— Pero

— DESPUÉS.

Nuevamente la voz de ella se hizo sentir… aunque tuvo cuidado que Tyson no "cayera" nuevamente.

— Empecemos desde que acompañaste a tu abuelo al aeropuerto. ¿Antes del aeropuerto donde estabas?

— _En el hotel._

— _¿_Qué hacías?

— _Recibiendo instrucciones del viejo, para concluir sus negocios._

— ¿Cuáles? — se oyó la voz de Dickenson

Pero Kai no contestó, solo se notó que se mordió los labios.

— Stan… te dijo que…

— Lo olvidé… disculpa Kai.

— ¿Qué pasó después?

— _Me ordenó ir con él al aeropuerto._

— ¿Obedeciste?

— _No tuve opción__…__ otra vez_— dijo con evidente enojo en su voz.

— ¿Qué te dijo? — preguntó Tyson (y eso que los chicos le hicieron señas que permaneciera en silencio)

— _Amenazas de siempre__…__ pero no quería acompañarlo más._

— ¿Después del aeropuerto a donde fuiste?

— _Regresé al hotel, cumplí sus instrucciones y llamé para reservar un vuelo a Japón._

— ¿Puedes ser más especifico?

— _No._

— Kai si no colaboras no podré extraer los recuerdos.

— _hmm_

— Oye¿no puedes obligarlo?, bueno algo así como a Tyson— preguntó Max.

— ¿ehhh¡¡Qué…

— Luego… ¿puedes?

— No.

— Pero no lo has intentado… y bueno si se pudo antes con…

— Ya lo hice… en otra ocasión.

— ¿y?

— No resulta con Kai… su espíritu es obstinado no es fácil quebrantar su voluntad y… podría complicar más la situación que solucionarla.

— ¿Qué harás? — preguntó Dickenson

— Lo siento Stan, sin la colaboración de Kai no es mucho lo que podré hacer… de hecho nada—dijo bajito.

Entonces los chicos rodearon a Kai…

— Kai… sabes que es necesario que colabores ¿verdad?

— _hmm_

— No estás solo, somos un equipo ¿recuerdas?

— _hmm._

— Si viejo, te apoyamos.

Al parecer esa última voz no fue de su total agrado y parecía que iba a despertarse cuando repentinamente se tranquilizó al recordar que Tyson había "confesado" algunas cosas… cuando se quedaron a solas.

— Puede continuar— dijo Max.

— ¿Qué sucedió después cuando regresaste al hotel?

—… _no estoy seguro._

— Concéntrate.

— _Llamaron a la puerta, era servicio de habitación, les dije que no pedí nada, pero dijeron que era por gerencia, lo dejaron y se fueron._

— ¿Comiste algo?

— _No, estaba para irme cuando me sentí mareado... Descubrí que provenía del carrito de servicio, lo volqué pero ya era tarde__…__ en eso aparecieron unos hombres, apenas logré entrar a mi habitación. No podía mantenerme de pie y estaban entrando... yo__…__no pu_de evitarlo—_ dijo avergonzado._

— ¿Qué ocurrió después?

— ------ silencio-----

— Kai contesta

— _Liberé a Dranzer__…_

* * *

_Hasta aquí… por ahora… ¿algo cortito? ya lo compensaré. Y ya casi tengo terminados dos, el siguiente "Sesión de Hipnosis… ¿cazando recuerdos o cazado por los recuerdos?"_

Por otro lado¡CORRERÁ sangre de Tyson…! pero no todavía.

Gracias por sus críticas Por cierto, Sky d, Hillary se encuentra en su casa al igual que Kenny (por ahora) a diferencia de los otros sus padres no estan tan acostumbrados a su "aventuras" y están un poco asustados por sus hijos.

Y bladz-liska hiciste que me decidiera a contar las "sesiones pasadas" aunque no tan rápido como quisieras.

Edi, gracias por tus críticas y disculpa que no te haya contestado antes. Estoy haciendo un listadito de preguntas que necesito que me aclares para no equivocarme mucha en otra idea que por allí surgió

GRACIAS: (SNIF)

Saludooooooooos.


	14. Chapter 14 “Sesión de Hipnosis II…

* * *

_**Capítulo 14**_

"_**Sesión de Hipnosis II… **_

_**¿Cazando recuerdos o cazado por los recuerdos?"**_

_**°°°**_

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos, no esperaban que hubiera sido un secuestro… el tono avergonzado de Kai les había chocado, creyeron que descubrirían temor o enojo (considerando su carácter), pero nunca que su amigo sintiera vergüenza de haberse dejado capturar.

— Kai te pondré en el dedo un aparato para registrar tu pulso antes de…

— _No._

— Pero es para…

— NO— dijo mientras su respiración se incrementaba.

—Está bien… no lo haré. Y al ver que el Sr. Dickenson se acercaba con el aparato ella negó con la cabeza. — Respira profundo, no es necesario que despiertes.

— ¿Puede salir del trance solo?

— Si Tyson… pero no es aconsejable.

Al sentir que Kai estaba más tranquilo continuó preguntando— ¿Dónde despertaste?

— _No lo sé, es un lugar frío__…__ no puedo moverme _—dijo lo último entre dientes

— Puedes describir que hay a tu alrededor

— _No__…__ estoy atado a una camilla¡diablos! es un laboratorio._

— ¿Kai?

— _Estoy bien._

— ¿Hay alguien más contigo?

— _Veo cuatro enmascarados y una mujer, es alta, blanca y de cabellos negros. Es raro._

— ¿Qué es lo raro?

— -----silencio----

— ¿Kai?

— _Creo que la conozco… no estoy seguro… pero... quizás no, está muy lejos._

— ¿Escuchas que hablan?

— _Solo murmullos, están del otro lado de un vidrio_— vieron como se tensaba— _descubrieron que desperté, se acerca._

— ¿Sucede algo?

— _Nada_.

— ¿Kai?

— _NADA._

— Está bien, respira profundo antes de seguir.

Sin embargo, todos sospechaban que sí había pasado algo… Kai no les dijo que ella se le acercó y con los dedos dibujó sus marcas de su rostro, le levantó la barbilla y le dijo con un voz ronca, llena de odio 'Ahora eres mío… niñito y no te escaparás…'

— ¿La reconoces?

— _No,__…__ pero tampoco me es desconocida. _

Otra vez lo ven tensarse…

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— _Ordena que__…__ me inyecten__…__ (se tensa aún más)_

— _¿_Ves que es?

— _No, es una sustancia sin color, _(empieza a temblar) _al principio se siente fría__…__ luego quema como fuego__…__ yo__…_— decía mientras apretaba los puños y gotitas de sudor empezaban a aparecer en su frente— _quema, duele mucho__…__ todo se vuelve oscuro, se ríe__…__ ella... le oigo decir que aumenten la dosis__…_

— Bloquea el dolor… ahora estás aquí con nosotros… estás a salvo. Descansa un poco… respira lenta y profundamente… recuerda que estás a salvo

Ligia se acerca al Sr. Dickenson mientras Kai se recupera… los chicos solo observan, ella les hace una seña para que se acerquen y hablen bajo.

— Stan, no hay duda su amnesia es por inducción de drogas… y no creo que sea solo esta dosis… apenas estamos empezando. Creo — dijo viendo los rostros de los chicos— que deberían salir.

— Me quedo— dijo Ray con voz triste pero firme.

— Igual yo.

— Yo… yo me quedo— terminó Max.

— ¿Están seguros? —dijo el Sr. Dickenson mirando sus rostros— podría volverse más penoso… como dijo Ligia solo es el principio… estuvo perdido casi una semana, no sabemos que tanto sufrió.

Los chicos se miraron, Ray carraspeó y habló por el resto — Señor Dickenson… usted sabe como es él con su vida privada… quisquilloso y reservado; normalmente Kai no permitiría que nos inmiscuyamos tanto en su vida… para él debe ser importante que oigamos que le pasó… nos quedaremos.

* * *

Si algo cortito pero sustancioso y necesario para el otro.

"_Saludos y gracias por sus observaciones y crìticas"_


	15. Chapter 15 “Una promesa… que se cumple”

Hola ya regresè... he tenido dificultades de tiempo y de pasar en limpio lo que hago en cuadernos cuando las ideas brotan... en fin uno màs largo. Disculpas anticipadas si tardo un poquitìn en subir otro.

* * *

_**Capítulo 15**_

"_**Una promesa… que se cumple"**_

**°°°**

Ambos adultos suspiraron, de alguna forma encontraron comprensibles tanto la inusual actitud de Kai como las palabras de Ray.

— ¿Kai que pasó después que despertaste?

— _Estoy amarrado en una camilla, una mujer se me acerca. Creo que la conozco pero no recuerdo donde__…__ parece que estoy en un laboratorio_— dice en tono molesto.

— ¿Es la misma que describiste antes?

— ¡_Demonios_!

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— _Es la misma mujer y el mismo lugar__…_— sin poder evitarlo su rostro irradia un odio que los chicos solo habían visto cuando habla de Boris…— _empieza a preguntarme quien soy__…__ que fecha es__…_

— ¿Qué le contéstate?

Kai sonríe con maldad.

— ¿Qué pasó luego?

— _nada._

— Kai es necesario…

— _Me abofetea y me hiere el hombro__…__ con un bisturí__…__ hay otra mujer, rubia que la detiene__…__ le dice que debe terminar su trabajo__…__ ¡Rayos!_

— ¿Qué pasa?

—… _me vuelve a inyectar__…_

— ¿lo mismo?

— _Creo que si__…__ siento el mismo dolor__…__ yo__…_

— Respira lenta y profundamente… recuerda que estás a salvo… nosotros estamos aquí. Eso, otra vez… así. ¿Te desmayaste?

— _Esta vez no. Pero estoy mareado__…__ ella__…está disgustada y__ la otra mujer está sorprendida__…__ la de cabello negro ordena que me conecten a una máquina__…__ quiere controlar la dosis por tiempos__…_

Sin poderlo evitar el chico vuelve a temblar. El resto se da cuenta… salvo Ligia todos bajan la vista…

— Tranquilo… aleja el dolor… recuerda que solo son recuerdos — dijo Ligia.

Pero ni ella pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara al ver el rostro de Kai… se notaba que esto le había dolido y hecho sufrir más que las dosis anteriores. Si fue la voz de Ligia o su propia fortaleza nunca lo supieron pero logró tranquilizarse…

— ¿Q-que pasó después?— dijo recuperando la "normalidad".

—D_esperté__…_

— Kai… es necesario.

— _Estoy en otro lugar__…__ estoy encadenado a una columna__…__ hace frío como si fuera un congelador._

— ¿Ella está ahí, la de cabello negro?

—S_i._

— ¿Y la otra mujer?

— N_o._

— ¿Puedes describirlas?

— _No a la rubia, su rostro estaba cubierto, solo se veían mechones rubios__…__ pero es una mujer extranjera__…__ quizás inglesa porque se expresa en ese idioma__…__ no estoy seguro. La morena de unos 30 o más años__…__ cabello corto, blanca, ojos azules__…__ pero no estoy seguro su origen._

— Bien… ¿Qué hace la morena?

— _Me pregunta si ese ambiente me recuerda mi casa__…__ y las preguntas se repiten__…__ pero ahora me ordena que le diga donde está Dranzer._

— ¿Lo hiciste?

— _No._

— ¿Te hizo algo?

— …….

— Kai… por favor.

— _Ordena que me golpeen__…__ ellos lo hacen__…__ en la espalda__…_— una triste sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro— _paran y me ordena que le diga donde esta Dranzer__…__ lo mismo__…__ no le dije__…__ no lo hice__…__ m-me vuelven a golpear_— dice apenas en un murmullo.

— ¿Te negaste a contestar?

—… _si. Cuando desperté se volvió a repetir todo._

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— _Se repite una y otra vez, las mismas preguntas__…__ la misma mujer__…__ todo__…__ Cuatro, talvez cinco veces__…__ al final de__…__ las dosis__…__ despierto en un congelador__…__ siempre encadenado a una columna... otra vez__…_— dijo lo último con pesar…como no queriendo decirlo.

— Bien… descansa un poco… relájate… respira profundo… así… recuerda que estás a salvo, que no estás solo.

Poco a poco su respiración se vuelve normal, aunque aún aprieta los puños con fuerza. Todos se ven… sin poderlo evitar sobre la mejillas de Max se ven deslizarse silenciosas lágrimas; Tyson tiene los ojos nublados y Ray tiene cerrados los suyos mientras gira la cabeza a otro lado.

— Kai despertarás y…

— _NO._

— ¿Por qué?

— _Necesito saber más._

— Pero ahora no es conveniente y…

— _QUIERO SEGUIR._

— Está bien… solo relájate, descansa un momento… eso respira profunda y lentamente… así… otra vez… solo descansa…

Ligia se aleja de Kai y dice— Stan… creo que deberías parar, yo… estoy cansada… Kai está sufriendo mucho. Es… es…

— ¿Kai¡algo le ocurre! — se oye decir a Tyson

Ligia da la vuelta y observa que Kai se encuentra sudando y apretando con más fuerza los puños, en su rostro se observa una concentración total… lejos del descanso que había procurado…

— ¡KAI DETENTE!

— _No_

— Déjame guiarte… así solo te lastimarás.

— _no._

— Kai… no estás solo, permítenos ayudarte esta vez— se oyó decir suavemente a Ray, que logró calmar al chico, porque la respiración poco a poco se volvió menos violenta.

— De acuerdo… enfócate… ¿cambió algo después de la columna?

— _Desperté otra vez en la camilla, siempre amarrado, pero ellas no se dieron cuenta que estaba despierto__…__ la otra mujer le dice que es tiempo de ponerme suero__…__ la morena le habla en inglés que aún no__…__ que es mejor _— hace una pausa como dudando en comentarlo— _debilitarme__…_

Kai nuevamente guarda información, porque omitió parte de la conversación entre sus carceleras.

Inicio de memorias.

— ¡Pero no ha comido en días!… se está deshidratando, no lo queremos muerto, hasta que tengamos todas…

— _Lo sé__…__ya__ lo sé, pero es mejor debilitarlo, créeme ya se ha experimentado con él antes__…__ he visto que para lograr su obediencia es preciso doblegar su cuerpo__…__ ese estúpido lo intentó de muchas formas y ésta es la mejor__…__ bueno no es de mi gusto tampoco, pero debo admitir que logró que obedeciera__…__ temporalmente._

— ¿Entonces?

— Dame un poco más de tiempo… no morirá no sabes lo fuerte que es.

— Pero…

— Confía en mí… como te dije… ya lo conozco.

—Como quieras… cuando se repita la rutina y se desmaye le tomaré otra muestra… un día más, eso tienes, recuerda solo un día.

_Fin de memorias._

Mientras la respiración de Kai volvía a normalizarse, los chicos externaban sus opiniones, en especial uno…

— ¿Cómo es que no se ha dado cuenta que ha pasado el tiempo?

— ¿qué quieres decir Tyson?

— La ropa ¿acaso no es diferente¿y no siente hambre¿No siente… pues… más dolor?

— Mmm, es interesante, aunque si lo tenían planeado imagino que esos detalles los tenían pensados.

— ¿Kai notaste que transcurría en tiempo entre dosis y dosis?

— _Al principio si… pero luego perdí completamente la noción del tiempo._

— Explícate.

— _Todo estaba igual, la misma rutina_— continuó con enojo— _los mismos castigos_…

— ¿También la ropa?—preguntó "alguien" impulsivamente.

— _Hmm. Si, salvo que no nunca tengo camisa… todo... Solo me lastimaron la espalda._

— Tyson, no es importante y no se puede extender esta sesión tanto… por favor no interrumpas.

Sin duda Tyson iba a continuar cuando una mirada de Ligia le detiene, en sus ojos se observaron que iba a protestar pero no lo hizo.

— ¿Pasó algo más?

—silencio—

— ¿Kai?

— _Otra dosis _— dijo con furia— _desperté otra vez amarrado a la columna__…_

— ¿Ella está ahí?

— _Si. Las mismas preguntas y sobre qué hice con Dranzer._

— ¿Te negaste verdad? — al ver que afirmaba volvió a preguntar — ¿Te volvió a lastimar?

— _Si. Esta vez no solo me golpearon__…__ Me azotaron__…__ aún me duelen los golpes__…__ quieren que grite__…_

— ¿Lo hiciste?

— _No__…__ eso la molestó ordena que me sujeten y extraen una muestra y me vuelven a inyectar__…__ perdí el conocimiento. Pero desperté antes que me amarran a la camilla. Golpeé al tipo y corrí. _

— ¿Dónde estás?

— _No lo sé, entré a una oficina y encontré mi blade, lo sujeto con fuerza y corro__…__ estoy muy cansado__…__ pero sé que tengo que salir de ahí__…__ ya no tengo fuerzas__…__ apenas si logro saltar por la ventana, es de noche y está lloviendo__…__ oigo voces atrás, sigo corriendo, luego todo se hace oscuro._

— ¿Dónde estás cuando despertaste?

— _En el hotel._

— ¿Cómo lograste llegar?

— _Dranzer me guió. _

— ¿Qué pasó después?

— _No estoy seguro__…_

— Dilo.

— _No._

— Kai, si pasó algo más… debes decirlo.

— _No._

— Kai…

— ¡_NO_!

— De acuerdo… que pasó después.

— _Desperté en la habitación de Voltaire__…_

— ¿Cómo te sentiste?

— _Adolorido__…__ y muy cansado__…__ como salido de una pesadilla. _

— ¿Recordabas algo?

—_No, nada__…__ solo que tenía que tomar mi vuelo; siento dolor en la espalda__…__ tomé un ducha fría, recogí el boleto y subí al avión para regresar a Japón._

— ¿Qué recue…?

— _BASTA__…__ estoy cansado__…_

— ¿Quieres descansar antes de despertar o prefieres despertar de inmediato?

— _Prefiero descansar un poco._

— Bien… respira profundamente… despertaras en quince minutos… no sentirás ni dolor ni cansancio… uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco.

Todos notan como poco a poco se relajaba… su respiración se volvía lenta y regular. Se dan cuenta que está profundamente dormido. Ligia respira con dificultad, se nota cansada pero satisfecha, haciéndoles señas al resto salieron en silencio.

— ¿Kai estará bien? — preguntó Tyson.

Los adultos solo se miraron, una mirada de inteligencia se cruzó entre ellos, una mirada que dejó a los Bladebreakers más inquietos.

— ¡Hey¿Qué ocurre?

— Kai no dijo todo lo que le pasó… hay algo más… que se lo guardó.

— ¿Pero estará bien?

— ¿Qué quieren decir con que no dijo todo? — protestó alguien.

— La fuerza mental de Kai es impresionante. Por eso resulta difícil hipnotizarle sin su consentimiento.

— ¿Pero como lo hizo?

— ¿Cómo lo desarrollo? Quizás fue entrenado para eso, sufrimiento extremo, hereditario, algo propio, no lo sé. — respondió Ligia.

— ¿Pero estará bien?

— Verás Tyson, una de las razones por las cuales Kai controla a Dranzer y al… al Black Dranzer es por su capacidad física y mental, pero es un arma de doble filo. Para dominarlo se necesitó… eso creemos — dijo mirando a Ligia— de muchas drogas y castigos… Es probable que por eso y su capacidad… bueno… nunca se le hipnotice por completo o las drogas no le hagan el efecto que a cualquier otro. En el caso de la hipnosis mantiene lúcida su percepción y puede a su voluntad sustraerse o mantenerse en ella… eso consume mucha energía y en su condición actual podría se peligroso para su salud. Esta sesión era necesaria, los riesgos y eh… posibles efectos no le son desconocidos, esa era una de las razones por las cuales se negaba, pero como dije es muy importante saber que le ocurrió… pero… los efectos… estee…puede… corre… el riesgo de volverlo más susceptible a la influencia del Black Dranze— respondió el Sr. Dickenson.

— ¿Ya le sucedió verdad? — susurró apenas Ray.

— Si.

— Por eso él tiene…

— Si Ray. Algunas veces es por eso— dijo haciéndole señas que no lo comentara.

— ¿Qué pudo haber escondido? — preguntó Max.

— Otros sufrimientos, informaciones, detalles, cifras, personas, imposible decirlo con exactitud.

— ¿eh?

— Cada vez que se negaba ha hablar era porque recordaba algo que no quiso compartir… yo lo sentí, pero no pude verlo, solo lo sé. Es difícil de explicar mmm es…como ver siluetas a través de una cortina… vez algo pero no exactamente qué. Escondió información, aunque no entiendo el motivo.

— ¿Sería por nosotros?

— No lo sé Tyson, es probable.

— ¿Pero… todo lo que dijo fue real?

— Temo que si Max. Todo. Será mejor que regresemos, ya debe haber despertado y hay que confrontarlo— dijo el Sr. Dickenson.

Pero no tuvieron esa oportunidad, porque ni señales de Kai en la habitación. Los chicos conociéndolo dudaban que aún estuviera en la casa.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! — exclamó el Sr. Dickenson

— ¡Y en ese estado! — les recordó Ligia.

— Debemos localizarlo… sino… ahh todo se está complicando… tengo que avisarle… sin duda esto acarreará problemas…— dijo el señor Dickenson mientras llamaba por teléfono y entraba a la otra habitación, seguido por Ligia.

— No entiendo porqué se fue— comentó Max— recuerdo que dijiste que te había prometido quedarse.

— ¡Rompió su promesa! — protestó Tyson.

— Temo que no lo hizo— dijo con desaliento Ray.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Prometió que se quedaría hasta averiguar que le pasó… y así lo hizo.

* * *

Cumplió ¿no?. ¿Qué pasará¿Aún creen que Voltaire tiene metidas sus manitas¿Boris¿ambos o ninguno?….

Bueno, ya se aclararán otras dudas en el próximo (cruzando dedos para que fluya con menos dificultad que éste) titulado "Tras Kai"

Saludooooooooooooos.


	16. Chapter 16 “Tras Kai”

_**Capítulo 16**_

"_**Tras Kai"**_

**°°°**

Habían pasado casi tres días sin saber de Kai. Por más que lo intentaron no pudieron dar con él… en parte porque el Sr. Dickenson les pidió que no se alejaran mucho, aunque al ver que no les harían caso les confesó que Kai se comunicó indicando que estaba bien pero que no lo buscaran. Entre tanto, los chicos se encontraban en el jardín refaccionando (merendando).

—Pasen se encuentran en el jardín— se oyó decir al abuelo.

Correcto eran Kenny y Hillary. Aunque ambos parecían estar mejor, el primero se miraba algo pálido y la segunda (contra lo usual) más callada.

— ¡Hola chicos! — exclamó Kenny— ¿y donde está Kai?

Los aludidos solo intercambiaron una extraña mirada… no querían preocupar a Kenny (considerando lo alarmista que es) pero tampoco decirle mentiras, total era parte del equipo.

—Ah comprendo, no le sirvió la información que le dí… pensé que…

— ¡QUE DIJISTE!

— Bueno, me dijo que le daría la información al señor Dickenson para que investigara y cuando me dejaran salir viniera.

— ¿Cu-cuando lo viste?

— Hace un par de días… pero no entiend…

— Kai desapareció hace tres.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que desapareció? — preguntó Hillary interesada.

— Verán, tuvo una sesión de hipnotismo…

— ¡hipnotismo¿Cómo?

— ¡OIGAN! Me dijeron que me contarían que…

— Después

— Pero uste…

— Eso no es importante en este momento.

— Pero…

— ¡DESPUÉS TYSON!!!!!— gritaron todos.

— ¡¡¡¡¡Argggg…!!! —fue la única protesta y luego fue a sentarse algo alejado para rumiar su enojo.

El resto de los chicos ni pensaron en calmarlo, no tenían mucho tiempo y empezaron a contarle a los recién llegados lo que pasó con Ligia, el sr. Dickenson y Kai. Los recién llegados no lo podían creer.

— Ahh!!! Por eso me pidió que le ayudara a buscar información con Dizzy— dijo Kenny sin poder creerlo— ¡¡¡¡y… yo se la dí!!!

— Un momento…—interrumpió Tyson— ¿dijiste que le diste información a ese loco…¿te llamó?

— No llegó a verme…¡eh no me miren así! —dijo al ver las caras de escepticismo— no alucino, en serio llegó.

— ¿y?

— Quería que le buscar una dirección y algunos datos de un dibujo que me llevó.

— ¿Se las diste¿Qué buscaba¿Te dijo por qué?

— yo…

— ¿Conservas los datos¿Te dijo para qué?

— esteee…

— ¿Tienes el dibujo¿Por qué no nos llamaste¿Averiguaron algo¿Qué te…

— yo…

— ¿Cómo reaccionó¿Te dijo si había recordado algo más¿Conservas la información¿te…?

— ¡PAREN!!!! — dijo sintiendo que todos hablaban a la vez… y empezó a contar lo sucedido.

¿Qué había sido de Kai? Consideremos lo siguiente:

1. La sesión de hipnosis, la estancia en el hospital y la "aventura" anterior realmente lo habían cansado, así que fingió dormir mientras salían. Pero tomó algunos minutos para descansar mientras decidía que hacer.

2. En el breve descanso había decidido hacer por sí mismo ciertas investigaciones, en parte porque contra su costumbre dejó que sus amigos escucharan cosas personales… aunque fue su decisión el solo pensar que oyeron que se dejó atrapar y que fue débil lo tenía humillado.

3. No tenía ganas de enfrentarlos y ver nuevamente en sus rostros lástima por lo sufrió… además necesitaba encontrar un lugar seguro donde pasar sin preguntas impertinentes.

4. Ligia tuvo razón… él ocultó deliberadamente imágenes, conversaciones y hechos.

5. Finalmente, no era la primera vez que se quedaba en la casa de Tyson, de sobra sabía como salir sin hacerse notar y así lo hizo. Cuando los otros llegaron (más de 15 minutos) ya les llevaba una respetable distancia.

6. Estando "a salvo" fraguó su plan de batalla; era necesaria una estrategia para averiguar el resto. Aunque tenía muy fresco como era el lugar y donde había estado cautivo, sabía que con algún esfuerzo podría encontrarlo, pero también entendía que no era tan sencillo: primero que "el lugar" estaba en América, había recogido sus cosas pero no tenía suficientes medios económicos para ir y regresar, tampoco estaba entre sus planes recurrir nuevamente a su abuelo (descartado totalmente) y de alguna forma estaba seguro que aunque llegara al lugar ya estaría "limpio", por las experiencias pasadas con su abuelo… reconocía qué tan eficientes pueden ser determinadas personas para "arreglar" lugares y "desaparecer" cosas. Era obvio que lo habían seguido a Japón. Tendría que ser más cuidadoso (definitivo).

-'¿Ahora que hago?'- se mientras una serie de rostros vagaban por su mente… hasta que uno le dio la respuesta: Kenny. Y sin esperar más se levantó de un salto de la cama que ocupaba.

Ni que decir que fue una S O R P R E S A para el chico de lentes cuando su mamá le tocó la puerta de la habitación anunciándole una visita.

— Y-y-y ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Mejor… gracias

— o.o --- ah, claro. ¿Y los otros?

— Descansando en la casa de Tyson, el médico les prescribió descanso por un par de días.

—Si… a mí uno ¿y a ti no?

— Ya he pasado por eso.

— ah…

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Oh ya mucho mejor, solo que mi mamá se asustó mucho e insistió en que me quedara en el hospital, el médico tuvo que convencerla para que pudiera salir…—empezó a decir pero al ver que parecía distraído pensó que tanta explicación talvez lo había cansado— pero… yo… lo siento no quise aburrirte.

Pero no decía nada y el tiempo se le estaba acabando, al paso que iba le localizarían antes de averiguar algo, además que le era incómodo pedir un favor, aunque estaba contento que el chico estuviera bien. Kai no es de los que vacilan mucho y se decidió.

— ¿Puedes localizar a que pertenece un símbolo y relacionarlo con algún apellido?

— Claro, es fácil, solo necesito el dibujo y el nombre exacto.

— El nombre no estoy seguro como se escribe, respecto al dibujo solo necesitaré algo para hacerlo.

— Toma— le dijo mientras le entrega un cuaderno y un lápiz— hola Dizzy.

— Aummmm, creo jefe que te dijeron que descansaras.

— Oh, vamos Dizzy es una petición de Kai

— ¡Kai!

— Hmm

— Más bajo Dizzy— murmuró Kenny.

Aunque Kai oyó el comentario se hizo el desentendido.

— Entonces ya recordaste lo que te pasó.

— Algo.

— ¿Qué dijo el sr. Dickenson?

— ----silencio------

— ¿Kai?

— Que tendría que recordar. Aquí está— dijo entregándole el dibujo.

La búsqueda inició, se toparon con tres diferentes compañías una alemana, una rusa y una japonesa, que resultaron ser subsidiarias de una estadounidense que se dedica a cosméticos.

— ¿Cosméticos¿De mujer? — interrumpió Tyson.

— Si.

— ¿Eh¿Pero qué relación tiene?— preguntó Ray.

— Lo ignoro.

— Pero ¿qué opinó Kai?

— Al principio nada, quedó tan sorprendido como ustedes, luego me pidió que buscara filiales, socios y productos químicos que comprara, creara o distribuyera.

— ¿Entonces encontraron algo?— interrumpió Max.

— Solo que la mayor parte pertenecen a CLIOFORTO, BERSHAW y CHRESOREV.

— ¿y?

— Nada más, me dio las gracias y se fue.

— ¡QUÉ!

— Si… pero antes me preguntó por Hillary

— ¿Por mí?— dijo sonrojándose.

— hmm.— esa "expresión" hizo que Ray volteara a ver quien lo pronunciara y sonriera al saber "quien".

— Si, me pareció raro pero le contesté que estabas bien, no estoy seguro pero creo que se alegró.

— ¡Vaya!— comentó Max

— ¿Por qué no nos llamaste?

— Me dijo que el médico les ordenó descanso y que por no era posible hablarles, que tenían que descansar, además mi mamá me lo prohibió, aunque no me dijo el motivo.

Pero el chico de lentes ignoraba que Kai antes de irse habló con la mamá de Kenny "asustándola" que era peligroso que su niño saliera tan pronto o se comunicara con unos chicos tan inquietos. Ni que decir que la buena señora prácticamente le cubrió de algodones y le prohibió prácticamente todo.

— ¡¿Le creíste a Kai?!

— No había razón para no hacerlo… aunque ahora que lo pienso era algo raro su comportamiento.

— ¿Raro¡Se disculpó¡saludó¡preguntó por… por… -(sonrojo)- su salud¡pidió un favor¡lo agradeció…

— Respira Tyson, recuerda que no es bueno que…

— ¡Max!

— Es una broma… solo cálmate, pasó por mucho y debe estar preocupado.

— ¿Kai? Debe estar pensando en meterse en algún lío.. ¡Eso está buscando!

— ¿Qué hacemos?— preguntó Hillay que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada.

— Seguir sus pasos.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Aún tienes el dibujo y la información?

— Solo el dibujo… borre la información no le dí importancia.

— ¿Por qué?

— Kai no pareció interesado… ¡claro! — y sin decir más encendió a Dizzy— rápido Dizzy es necesario buscar otra vez la información que pidió Kai.

— ¡Eh… no tengo algunas palabras de saludo¿Sabes Jefe? Aunque no lo parezca tengo sentimientos y me has tenido abandonada estos días… solo…

— Lo siento Dizzy pero mi mamá me prohibió usarte….y bueno te tuvo en su cuarto.

— ¿Entonces aún me quieres?

— Claro, eres muy importante, en ningún momento salí y te dejé… créeme..

— ejemm.— se oyó.

— Lo siento chicos… pero me sentía muy abandonada.

— ¿Puedes ayudarnos?

— Sin ningún problema.

— Bien este es el dibujo — dijo poniéndolo frente a la cámara.

— ¡Vaya¿Kai lo dibujó?— preguntó Max sorprendido.

— Si

— Es un buen dibujo.

— Bah, sin duda lo calcó.

— No Tyson, yo estuve presente y créeme él lo dibujó.

— Bah!!

— Tiene talento… ¡como me gustaría que me dibujara!— suspiró Hillary, ante la miradas sorprendidas de los chicos.

Sin duda Tyson iba a hacer algún comentario un tanto venenoso pero la voz de Dizzy lo evitó al comunicarles que ya tenía lista la investigación.

— Conozco ese símbolo— comentó la chica— es más todos lo vimos

— ¿Cuándo¿Dónde?

— No es exactamente el mismo, el otro tenía un tallo o algo así pero yo diaria que es el mismo ¿Recuerdas las bebidas que compramos en la playa el día del…

— ¿Estás loca? Yo preferiría no acordarme de eso, el abuelo me ha mantenido a dieta desde que salí del hospital.

— ¿Qué hay con eso?— preguntó Ray interesado.

— La mujer que nos vendió las bebidas tenía un dije, no era exactamente igual pero si lo suficiente como para que todo sea casualidad de eso estoy segura.

Los chicos se miraron y cerraron los ojos para concentrarse y tratar de recordar ese momento.

— Ya lo recuerdo, tienes razón

— Si yo también tengo idea que era ese.

— mmm yo no recuerdo… nop no me fijé.

— ¡Milagro!

— ¡Oye tú no..!

— ¡Ah… pero tú si puedes!

— Un momento no soy yo quien suspira como boba por…

— ¡¡Por favor!!, ahora no es el momento— empezó Max, aunque se dio por vencido al ver la actitud de ambos.

— Y que me dices del abuelo de Kai

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Está o no involucrado?

— Pues Kai no mencionó nada y… bueno la información no dice nada del apellido Hiwatari… pero…

— ¡Qué????

— Tienen que recordar que el abuelo de Kai no siempre está visible, entonces…—empezó a decir Kenny

— Eso quiere decir que no sabes eh eh — se burló Tyson.

— ¿Y ahora que hacemos?— intervino Max.

— Deberíamos avisarle al señor Dickenson.

— Es una buena idea pero después ¿Qué hacemos?

— Simple, vamos tras Kai— anunció Tyson.

* * *

Vaya… pese a como es el bicolor "lo quieren"…. ¿no? Pero así es la amistad, altas, bajas y entrecruzadas.

Saludooooooooooooos.


	17. Chapter 17 “Empiezan otras confesiones…

Ya regresé... espero que me hayan extrañado (bah), estoy muy contenta con sus criticas, así que para celebrar que salí de vacaciones (lo raro es que tengo menos tiempo) un nuevo capítulo.

_**

* * *

**_

"_**Empiezan otras confesiones…"**_

_**°°°**_

Pero los chicos no tuvieron tanta suerte como lo pensaron. Después de esperar casi dos horas para que el sr. Dickenson los atendiera, cosa que molestó tremendamente al "campeón", más a Hillary al verlo en ese estado… y el resto punto de enloquecer al ver a ese par con sus constantes reclamos (de alguna forma extrañaban las peleas de Tyson y Kai) -'_al menos no son tan ruidosas"-´pensaban. _

Para evitar que siguieran peleando esos dos, Ray empezó a comentar con los otros cuando Tyson fue hipnotizado…

— Todavía no puedo creer como Tyson sobrevivió… creí que Kai lo iba a matar cuando la sra. Ligia hipnotizó a Tyson en vez de Kai.— dijo guiñando un ojo a Max y Kenny.

— ¡Si es verdad! Hasta el señor Dickenson estaba preocupado al ver la cara de Kai— dijo Max con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La treta resultó porque Hill y Tyson dejaron de discutir.

— ¿Cuenten no?— pidió Kenny recuerden que no estuvo presente

— Si Ray, me gustaría saber que ocurrió… con detalle— casi rogó Hillary.

— Verán… — empezó Ray— No nos habíamos dado cuenta que el hipnotizado era Tyson hasta que Kai lo señaló…

— Si claro… claro Ray sin duda que eso pasó— interrumpió Tyson no muy convencido rascándose la punta de la nariz.

— Yo no lo dudo— saltó Hillary

Sin duda hubieran vuelto a discutir sino es por la intervención de Ray, atrayéndolos nuevamente al relato.

— Fue entonces cuando Kai se levantó y le preguntó a Tyson que había hecho durante la noche del último torneo cuando salió a caminar.

— ¿Entonces que respondió Tyson?— preguntó Kenny muy interesado.

— Verás, Tyson dijo "_Registré tu bolsa de viaje__"_— contestó Max imitando la voz de Tyson, mientras los otros se reían.

Bueno… eso no incluía a Tyson quien abrió los ojos a más no poder. Tragó saliva, su rostro no podía verse menos espantado.

— ¿E-e-e-eso dije?

— Si

— Oh… ¡Y ME DEJARON SOLO CON ÉL!!!!— reclamó el moreno más asustado que antes.

— Pero estás entero ¿no?

— ¡¡pero me dejaron solo con ÉL!!!

— Si Tyson, entonces…

— ¿Qué clase de amigos son?

— Oh vamos, no te pasó nada, además el señor Dickenson habló con Kai antes de dejarte solo.

— ¡También salió!!!

— Pero no te pasó nada.

— ¿Y que pasó con la señora Ligia? Porque imagino que se quedó para controlar al hipnotizado ¿no?— preguntó Kenny.

Pero los otros se miraron y a su vez la cara de Tyson no sabían si reírse o no

— Ou, pues… —empezó Max— …también salió ella.

— ¡¡ESTUVE COMPLETAMENTE A SOLAS!!!

— Pero un rato nada más.

—¡¡¡¡UN RATO!!!!!

— Si Tyson, pero no te ocu…

— ME DEJARON SOLO….. VAYA AMIGOS ¡¡¡¡¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE CLASE DE AMIGOS TENGO!!!!!

— Unos que te van a asesinar si no dejas de interrumpir— saltó Hillary.

El pobre Tyson aún no asimilaba su "entrevista" con Kai, pero algo le llegó a la mente…

— Cu-cuando me dejaron solo con él— recalcó— ¿yo… es-ta-ba hip-no-ti-za-do?

Los chicos se miraron… no tenían más remedio que confesar…

— Si Tyson— dijo Max.

— Oh…. Noooooooooo.

Mientras Tyson asimilaba esta inquietante noticia, Hillary recordaba algo que definitivamente no le gustó.

— ¿Cuándo fue el último torneo al que todos asistieron?— preguntó la chica.

— ¿juntos?

— Si— dijo con cierto acento un tanto raro.

— El de Suiza… creo ¿Kenny?— preguntó Ray.

— Mmm. ¿yo estaba con ustedes?

— Creo que si ¿Max?

— No estoy seguro, creo que sí… ¿Kenny?

— Déjame consultar…—mientras buscaba la información con Dizzy.

— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?— preguntó Max

— No estoy segura… pero…

— Eso no tiene importancia— saltó un muy nervioso Tyson.

La chica lo vió con sospecha… que puso más nervioso a Tyson.

— Si fue el de Suiza— confirmó el chico de lentes.

Todos vieron como el rostro dulce de Hillary cambiaba a uno… ejemmm muy muuuuy muuuuuuuuy aterrador y el de Tyson… bueno sencillamente si saber que estuvo a solas con Kai lo tenía "asustado" la palabra aterrado no era ni la sombra de lo que los chicos descubrieron esta vez.

— T-Y-S-O-N— empezó a decir Hillary— TÚ…

Los chicos estaban muy interesados en esa pelea que ni en sueños pensaban en detener (bueno Kenny un poquito…) presentían que algo "más" había pasado que el simple registro de la bolsa de viaje de Kai… cuando…

— Jóvenes el señor Dickenson los atenderá en este momento— se oyó decir a la secretaria.

Mayor alivio no pudo encontrar Tyson quien sin dudarlo se apresuró a seguir a la secretaria que a sus ojos pareció un ángel de salvación.

* * *

Un breve descanso de nervios…

Saludosssss.


	18. Chapter 18 “Un paseo y un disparo”

Antes que piensen que soy buena gente, debo aclarar que es posible que me ausente una o dos semanas. Motivo por el cual les doy una nueva actualización por aquello que tarde un poco más. Aprovecharé mis vacaciones para aclarar ideas y otras cositas. Ah gracias por sus criticas. Ya casi llegan a 100. Aunque no vea ese sueño plateado realizarse estoy Feliz.

GRACIAS.

_**

* * *

****Capítulo 18**_

"_**Un paseo y un disparo"**_

_**°°°**_

Aunque los chicos insistieron en averiguar que había pasado en ese "campeonato" y que relación tenía la bolsa de Kai con el enojo de Hillary, Tyson les apuraba a entrar a la oficina del Sr. Dickenson, diciéndoles que '_después hablarían'._

Encontraron al Sr. Dickenson secándose la frente, más que nervioso parecía ¿asustado? Y al contarle el motivo de su visita…

— Me niego a permitir que investiguen— fue la contestación del sr. Dickenson.

— Pero señor Dickenson… nosotros creemos que puede estar metiéndose en problemas…

— Lo siento chicos pero es mi responsabilidad velar por su seguridad.

— ¡Pero…!

— No. Insisto en que ustedes no pueden interferir en esto, tengo… bueno… personas buscando a Kai.

— Pero creemos que esta compañía de cosméticos tiene que ver, no estamos seguros quien de ellos pero…

— Lo lamento muchísimo pero no permitiré que corran riesgos innecesarios. Y de continuar con esto no solo hablaré con sus familiares sino los suspenderé el torneo y recibirán una suspensión del campeonato…

— ¡PERO SEÑOR!

— No… de ninguna manera. ¡Créanme todo está bajo control!

— Pero entonces… ¿sabe donde está Kai?

— Pues…— y vieron como sudaba y se limpiaba nerviosamente el rostro.

— Mmm. Creo que tiene razón, no debemos meternos en este asunto— Ante la sorpresa de todos fue Tyson quien lo dijo.

— Pero Tyson…

— No Ray, el sr. D. está en lo correcto al protegernos, regresemos a casa. Kenny será mejor que le dejes la información. Sin duda la encontrará interesante.

— ¡Pero Tyson!…— empezó a decir Hillary.

Tyson dio la espalda al ya tranquilizado sr. Dickenson y guiñó un ojo sus amigos. Y sin más explicaciones salieron "tranquilamente" del despacho.

— ¿Qué pretendes al decirle al Sr. Dickenson que no nos meteríamos?— reclamó la chica.

— Tranquilizarlo.

— ¿Entonces?— le preguntó Max aunque sospechando por la pícara sonrisa de Tyson.

— Bueno… solo dije que no nos meteríamos en ese asunto, pero tengo ganas de caminar ¿me acompañan?

— ¿Te interesa alguna dirección en especial?— comentó Ray con una sonrisa.

— Es posible…— dijo guiñando otra vez su ojo…— ¿me acompañan?

EL DÍA ANTERIOR…

Una sombra se deslizaba cerca de tres edificios, un letrero que estaba fijado al muro que lo separaba de la calle y que era muy claro a ojos vista "PROHIBIDO EL PASO" no le detuvo, ni el frío que se hacía sentir, así como tampoco la cerca eléctrica. Esa figura que se deslizaba silenciosamente acercándose al complejo de edificios que eran una bodega de un par de niveles, un edificio de tres y otro de cuatro con restos de lo que parecía una remodelación o una construcción.

— Vamos Dranzer— se le oyó susurrar.

El blade lanzado con precisión desconectó limpiamente el cable otra cámara de vigilancia llamó de regreso a su blade y sin vacilar se adentró, llegó sin problemas a la bodega. Pero se dio cuenta que los otros edificios no estaban tan cerca.

Tenía que correr una considerable distancia del edificio que le interesaba irrumpir. Unos pocos arbustos diseminados con cierto orden quizás podrían ayudarle… se preparó y corrió tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y antes que la luz de los guardias se fijaran sobre él.

No pudo evitar hacer algo de ruido cuando se lanzó cerca de uno de los arbustos al descubrir que otros guardias se acercaban.

— Alto— se oyó susurrar a uno de ellos mientras el chico se tensaba listo para atacar de ser necesario.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó de igual forma el otro guardia.

— Te dije que lo había visto que correr hacia esos matorrales, sin duda se encuentra escondido.

— De acuerdo, aquí parece que hay huellas. Llamaré a… ¡Oye¿qué pretendes?— dijo al ver que amartillaba su revólver— te recuerdo que tenemos órdenes de capturarlo vi…

Pero no pudo continuar un ¡PUM! lo interrumpió y un leve quejido se oyó casi inmediatamente… luego… nada.

— ¡DIABLOS¿sabes que significa vivo?— preguntó muy molesto al enfocar al matorral y descubrir como la sangre empezaba a fluir empapando la tierra.

— Bah

— ¡Nos metiste en un tremendo lío¡y tú tan tranquilo! Mañana pediré que me transfieran… ya no te soporto como compañero. ¡Maldición¡Estamos en un tremendo lío!

— No seas tan delicado, además se nos advirtió que era posible que se metiera por este sector ¿no?

— ¡No soy delicado¿era necesario dispararle¡lo mataste!

— Quizá no… pero lo hecho hecho está.

— Correcto… entonces recoge al animal y llévalo al laboratorio, mientras sigo con el recorrido y tranquilizo al resto del equipo— dijo mientras les hacía señas que todo estaba bien— y más te vale que anotes quien disparó.

— Miedoso.

— Ja.

Y siguiendo las indicaciones de su compañero se aproximó al matorral confirmando que su víctima había muerto.

— Lástima que hayan experimentado contigo— murmuró— sino serías mi deliciosa cena¡me encanta el conejo asado!— agregó, y recogiendo al pobre roedor y se dirigió al edificio, sin notar que una sombra le seguía.

* * *

Ja¿Qué pensaron sanguinar**ios?**

Kaily: tendrás que esperar un poco más que una actualización para salir de esas dudas

_Edi_: la curiosidad mató al gato y al dragón…

Riku san Gracias, y si, fue cortesía

Yamisuzaku: lo siento, pero el personaje se presta para esa clase de situaciones, es perfecto para eso (no creo que otro aguantaría tal palique), aunque tienes toda la razón, ya pensaré en algo bonito para otra ocasión.

Saludoooooooooooos


	19. Chapter 19 “Siguiendo una pista… otro d

_**Regreséeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!

* * *

**_

"_**Siguiendo una pista… otro disparo"**_

_**°°°**_

Como recordarán..

El guardia recogió al desdichado conejo que murió a consecuencia de su disparo y se encaminó hacia el edificio de oficinas. Caminaba sin prisa, sin cuidado y sin muchas ganas. Llegó a un edificio casi inmediato a donde se dirigía, al darse cuenta lo cerca que pasó se sobresaltó y se apresuró a alejarse.

El edificio a donde se dirigía era enorme, construido de forma tal que de día es tan impresionante como elegante. Los empleados le llamaban Torre Azul, debido a los vidrios azules con que estaba construido. Ello permitía a quienes trabajaban adentro tener una esplendida vista, pero dejaba a los de abajo sin verlos, gracias en parte a los vidrios-espejos. Solamente de noche ocurría a la inversa, porque las luces de las oficinas permitían a los guardias (sin ninguna dificultad) observar lo que sucedía en los primeros dos pisos, que siempre se mantenían encendidas las luces y a veces los más arriba cuando alguno se quedaban trabajando.

El guardia se acercó a la puerta de entrada, también de vidrio y observó que el encargado no estaba en su lugar. De mala gana sacó una tarjeta y se despojó de su guante.

La sombra que seguía al guardia se detuvo y sin mucho esfuerzo logró encaramarse en una de las ventanas del edificio que el guardia rodeó, cuidando de no ser visto ni por el guardia que ingresó al edificio que le interesaba ni por el otro que aún seguía afuera.

Vio como entraba con una tarjeta de acceso y ponía la mano en una especie de detector. Luego de pasar la primera puerta ingresó a una segunda, pero únicamente utilizando la tarjeta. Llamó al ascensor y se encontró con el encargado de la seguridad del edificio.

Muy a su pesar el chico no pudo escuchar la conversación, aunque no perdía detalle del movimiento de sus labios.

— ¿Dónde estabas?— le reclamó— me tocó que quitarme el guante y el frío está horrible.

— Dando mi vuelta. Y ¿A dónde vas?

— Al laboratorio, tengo que dejar este animal ahí.

— Temo que no podrás hacerlo, al parecer está clausurado, la "señora" prohibió terminantemente que ingresaran personas fuera del personal del área.

— ¡Demonios¿y ahora que hago con esto?— dijo mientras agitaba el animalito y gotas de sangre manchaban el piso.

— Primero dejar de ensuciar el piso… y segundo en esa bolsa, mañana se lo entregaré a los encargados —dijo señalando una cerca de donde estaba Kai— aunque recuerdo que las instrucciones decían que "vivos".

—Tan miedoso como Tokaya.

El otro se le quedó mirando feo pero no dijo nada y dándole la espalda se dirigió a un armario a traer un trapeador.

— Tú ensuciaste, tú limpia— dijo entregándoselo.

De mala gana lo hizo y se dirigía a la salida cuando…

— Ve a lavarlo

— ¿Dónde? Dijiste no había acceso al laboratorio.

— Al laboratorio del sótano, el de arriba está libre.

— Entonces porqué no llevo al anima..

— Es del experimento ¿no? Y usa la tarjeta, el sistema de huellas está desactivado por hoy.

— No es mi trabajo.

— Tampoco el mío y no fui quien disparó ¿Recuerdas?

Un par de maldiciones más subidas de tono y fue a lavar el trapeador. Al regresar apenas si dijo algo y salió sin despedirse.

Esta vez la sombra no le siguió.

Después de algunos minutos Kai decidió que era seguro movilizarse. No pudo oír toda la conversación aunque en esencia sabía lo necesario. Ahora, necesitaba planear que hacer, se había dado cuenta que el sistema de seguridad no era tan complicado como le pareció al principio, aunque no por ello dejaba de ser bueno. Tarjeta de acceso, utilización de huellas y un discreto sensor de movimiento, o por lo menos le pareció por la forma en que caminaba el guardia y por lo que pudo observar en las cámaras de vigilancia.

- '_Necesitaré conseguir una tarjeta o mucho tiempo__'_— pensó— '_si ataco al guardia me podré apoderar de la tarjeta pero eso los alertaría y más que la tarjeta necesito tiempo_'.

En eso, observó algo que no era visible desde afuera. Donde se refugió, es decir en el lado norte del edificio al que necesitaba entrar, existía una construcción o demolición, (no estaba seguro), no estaba vigilada, es más, los guardias la evitaban dando un largo rodeo. Era una ventaja. Lo importante es que le daba la oportunidad que necesitaba. Porque (y eso lo aprendió por experiencia), normalmente los edificios se protegen abajo o arriba pero muy raras veces por en medio [quizás porque no creen que existan locos o necios que lo intenten. En todo caso, no podía afirmarlo, además esa "oportunidad" escondía un costo: ese ingreso definitivamente exigía un esfuerzo físico.

El esfuerzo no era porque le costara subir sin ascensor. En realidad la "construcción" estaba en mal estado. Ese era el verdadero riesgo. Los parales, vigas, andamios, plataformas y todo lo que se utiliza estaba deteriorado, en algunas partes prácticamente un milagro lo sostenía.

Lo que Kai ignoraba es que la construcción había sido declarada insegura por el departamento de construcción de la ciudad, porque no cumplía las normas de seguridad y mientras se ordenaba su demolición (cuestiones legales), el trabajo estaba suspendido, por no decir abandonado desde hacía tiempo.

Era un factor importante que ignoraba… [aunque dudo que le hubiera detenido de haberlo sabido. No era muy alto el edificio si se comparaba con el otro, pero si complicado por los andamios, vigas y materiales de construcción, la poca iluminación, el cuidado de no hacer ruido, la tensión por no ser descubierto y por supuesto el esfuerzo físico que eso implicaba.

Subió algunos niveles y algo en la ventana del otro edificio llamó su atención. Ahí sobre la mesa de un escritorio estaba una tarjeta de seguridad.

— ¡Qué suerte! Ese es un descuido que puedo aprovechar— se dijo— ahora tengo que llegar a ese balcón… y deslizarme… mmm creo que podré.

La tentación era muy grande, arriesgada, pero merecía la pena. Kai observó con atención la construcción aunque la poca luz le dificultaba apreciar los detalles La distancia era considerable, pero cerca del lugar donde necesitaba llegar había una cornisa que podía utilizar para saltar, el ancho y largo de la cornisa le que permitiría lograr un buen impulso para salvar limpiamente; y, el destino (un balcón) tenía un adorno en forma de agujeros que le servirían para sostenerse en caso no pudiera llegar.

Este último cálculo le molestó, nervioso se sacudió la cabeza -'_¿porqué ahora la duda?__'__- _pensó- '_he saltado mayores distancias_'- se dijo tratando de desechar tan inquietante pensamiento.

Respiró profundo, se preparó y corrió…

Tenía razón en dudar. Era verdad que la distancia era inferior a lo que practicaba en la Abadía, y pese a no practicarlo obligatoriamente como antaño, su constante ejercicio le permitía saltar esa distancia, pues se mantenía ágil y fuerte; pero la semana que estuvo cautivo lo había debilitado más de lo que calculó. No saltó limpiamente el balcón como previó, apenas si sus dedos rozaron los adornos que resultaron de una cerámica muy deslizante, haciendo que cayera. A duras penas logró sujetarse de un ornamento un par de metros abajo, no sin antes lastimarse las manos y sufrir un jalón en los hombros por el esfuerzo.

Tarde descubrió que el edificio estaba revestido con un adorno doloroso, losa irregular, simulando roca. De lejos no se notaba pero de cerca (muy cerca) descubrió que la superficie en verdad lastimaba y más cuando se va cayendo.

Ahora sí se encontraba en aprietos; se encontraba aferrado (en forma precaria) a una sencilla y muy delgada cornisa, no podía izarse porque (tarde) se dio cuenta que un par de días de descanso no le habían repuesto completamente, eso le impedía trepar. Y, segundo, no podía bajar deslizándose sin romperse el cuello o por lo menos fracturarse algo, porque el edificio al que saltó estaba revestido con esa "raspante" losa, parte cerámica y vidrio. En el primer caso se haría más daño, en el segundo no encontraría de donde asirse se deslizaría sin control y en el tercer caso equivaldría a descubrirse.

Se recriminaba duramente mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad tratando de encontrar una solución cuando un disparo rozó el lugar donde segundos antes no pudo llegar y unas voces se hicieron oír. Las luces de las linternas se hicieron presentes apenas un metro encima y bajaban peligrosamente.

Se decidió… se soltó, esperando encontrar en el camino algo que detuviera su caída. Por segunda vez se salvó al asirse de otro adorno, aunque apenas logró reprimir un gemido por el esfuerzo.

Otro disparo le hizo reaccionar. Un segundo de vacilación y le hubiera alcanzado. En eso un estruendo mayor se hizo sentir. Ese segundo disparo originalmente dirigido contra él rebotó en la superficie del edificio y regresó al otro, incrustándose en una viga rompiéndola y desencadenando un efecto de dominó.

'_Ahora TODA la construcción provisional (maderos, vigas, plataformas, etc) colapsaba __"__sobre mi' _- pensó aterrado.

Se oyeron los gritos de los guardias que corrieron a ponerse a salvo. Kai se aferró a la cornisa tratando sin mucha esperanza de protegerse.

Un escombro le rozó, otro le golpeó una pierna haciendo que gritara. Adolorido sintió nuevamente un golpe en la espalda que le hizo soltarse… y sin poderlo evitar cayó no solo al vacío sino también en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Gracias por sus críticas... procuraré actualizarlo el mes que viene... 

Nah una bromita.

Saludooooos


	20. Chapter 20 “¿Cómo entramos?”

Debo hacer una aclaración, al revisar el fic (directamente y hasta ahora …. Bullas por favor) Me dí cuenta de una "incongruencia" (y si hay más diiiiiisculpen), no aparece corregido en el capítulo 18 (el del conejo) que dice en la parte de Kai "Dos Días" cuando lo correcto es "el día anterior" VV . jiji…

* * *

_**°°°**_

El día siguiente…

Un grupo de "inocentes" chicos se encontraban recostados, descansando bajo el fresco de unos árboles de un pequeño parque en una colina cercana a cierta compañía de cosméticos. Llevaban un buen tiempo sentados, estudiando el lugar. Por ahora descansaban después de un paseo que se alargó más de la cuenta.

Era un delicioso lugar, algunas parejas de enamorados se encontraban diseminadas por el alrededor, así como un grupo de chicas que no dejaban de hacerle guiños a un pelinegro que disfrutaba del paisaje femenino.

— ¿Y ahora que hacemos Tyson?— preguntó una chica.

— Pueesss.

— ¿No tienes ni idea verdad?

—Todo depende…

— ¿de?

— Kenny

—¿YO¿qué tengo que ver?

— ¿Qué encontraste?

— Ahh, Además de los planos de construcción, aunque no creo que sean de mucha ayuda, son planos generales de hace más de cinco años—suspiro de frustración— las separaciones que hagan o hicieron no las especifican.

— ¿Algo más?

— Una orden del departamento de planificación urbana donde se le ordena demoler un edificio dentro del complejo, al parecer por no llenar requisitos antisísmicos y deficiencias en planos. Y una noticia que una parte de la construcción que al parecer se cayó hace anteayer, sin víctimas pero con severos daños.

— ¿Y la seguridad?

— Se refiere a los guardias que cuidan.

— ¡Eso dije!

— Oye Tyson, no creo que eso sea público.

— ¿Entonces qué haremos para entrar?

— No lo sé Hillary… no molestes y no me mires así.

— Pero…

— Mira si tienes una mejor idea dila o ¿por qué no vas y tocas? Es posible que con tu deslumbrante belleza te dejen entrar ¿no?

— ¡¡TYSON!!— regañaron los otros.

— Grosero— exclamó la chica y le dio la espalda.

Los suspiros de frustración no se hicieron esperar. En eso vieron con sorpresa como Hillary se levantaba y corría ¡¡¿¿a la puerta??!!

Eso no fue nada, la vieron dirigirse muy "fresca" al guardia de la entrada, hizo una reverencia y ¡¡LA DEJÓ PASAR!!!

— ¿Qué hizo¿cómo?— exclamó Tyson con los ojos como platos y levantándose.

— EHH ¿adonde crees que vas?— le detuvo Max

— Tras ella.

— Si ella pudo entrar dudo que tú lo logres, será mejor que la esperemos aquí, cuando salga nos contará.

CASI DOS HORAS DESPUÉS…

Tyson seguía paseándose para irritación de tres chicos, el cuarto tecleaba su laptop, al parecer y contra toda costumbre se encontraba tranquilo.

— Ya viene— anunció Max.

— ¡Qué se te metió en la cabeza¿Estás loca?— reclamó Tyson.

La chica pasó con la nariz en alto ignorando a Tyson. Se acercó a Max y le pidió su móvil, el chico se lo dio, no sin cierta sorpresa.

El resto de los chicos (salvo Kenny) estaban pendientes de esa llamada, tanto así que a Ray se le olvidaron las lindas chicas, que ahora ignoradas decidieron marcharse, no sin antes mandarle besos a Max.

— ¿Hola? Buenas tardes ¿eres tú Soley?

—…

— Si, gusto en saludarte, oye ¿podrías comunicarme con Lin?

— …

— Gracias Soley eres un amor, descuida espero.

Los chicos aún no entendían, vieron como su amiga sonreía y se miraba las uñas, al parecer esperaba que la comunicaran con la tal Lin.

— Lin, si soy yo. Te llamo para pedirte un favor.

—….

— Si algo por el estilo. Necesitaré un tratamiento completo, si para mañana a las 8 am. ¿puedes?

—….

— Gracias, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.— y colgó.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro, algo raro pasaba.

— Gracias Max, será mejor que nos vayamos, mañana tendremos mucho que hacer y yo debo descansar, no me conviene tener ojeras para la sesión de fotos.

Los chicos no sabían que pensar, el comportamiento de Hill los tenía estupefactos y su comentario… ¿enloquecería la castaña?

— Un momento Hillary…—dijo Tyson mientras la sujetaba de un brazo, cosa que el resto consideró peligroso.

— S-u-e-l-t-am-e— le dijo a Tyson, y éste no dudó en hacerlo.

— ¡Hill!

— Descuida Ray, no he perdido la razón, solamente confíen en mi ¿si? Nos veremos en casa de Tyson… mmm, como a una.

— Pue… claro.

—Gracias, Ay, Kenny necesitaré de tu ayuda, vamos te lo explicaré en mi casa con más detalle— dijo la chica dejando más confundido al resto.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

Los chicos (en especial Tyson) se mordían las uñas esperando a la chica, pasaban 10 minutos de la una.

— ¿Dónde estará?— repetía una y otra vez.

— Tranquilizate Tyson, aún es temprano.

— No puedo.

— Max tiene razón, no ganas nada irritándote así.

— Llamé a Kenny y no me dijo nada— dijo casi gritando.

— No puedo negar que es raro en Kenny pero no tienes que enojarte Tyson. Hillary me llamó hace una hora y me dijo que no tardaría.

— ¿Por qué a ti?

— Porque le pareció que si te llamaba pelearían otra vez. Recuerda que la ofendiste…—y al ver que nuevamente regresaba a sus caminatas agregó— ¿estás celoso?

—¿Yo? Alucinas— dijo sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

— En verdad Tyson, tu comportamiento es extraño.

— Bah, solamente estoy preocupado por… Kenny, no sabemos en qué lo metió esa loca.

— ¿Seguro?

— ¡MAX!

— Vamos Tyson, no es para que te pongas así… —dijo Max al ver como Tyson se sonrojaba pero lo disimulaba empezando su caminata mientras murmuraba pestes contra la chica.

En eso se oyó el timbre, era la quinta vez que sonaba. Max guiñó un ojo a Ray, al ver que aumentaba el nerviosismo de Tyson, Era la quinta vez en menos de una hora que sonaba el timbre. En las primeras tres veces el peliazul salió disparado regresando de peor humor. Finalmente su abuelo le había ordenado que no fuera abrir que él lo haría, de mala gana Tyson aceptó.

— ¡Pequeños¡Vaya!—se oyó decir al anciano— pasen, están en el jardín.

Al oír esas palabras Tyson que estaba recostado en una banca se puso de espaldas a la entrada. Max y Ray apenas si pudieron contener la risa.

— Hola chicos— saludó Kenny al entrar.

— Hola, que bueno estaba…

— ¡DIOS¡HILLARY!— gritaron a una sola voz Max y Ray… mientras Tyson daba la vuelta sin poder creer lo que vio.

* * *

Gracias... muchisissisimas gracias. ¡Estoy emocionada¡100¡pasé de 100!

y pensar que ni así dejo de meter la patica.

Saludoooooooooooo.


	21. Chapter 21 “El plan de Hillary”

Lo siento, para quienes les llegó el primer aviso… eso me pasa por tocar de más. Es reenvío por haberlo borrado. Disculpen.

_**

* * *

**__**Capítulo 21**_

"_**El plan de Hillary"**_

_**°°°**_

Las serpientes son seres interesantes, entre algunas de sus curiosidades es la capacidad de abrir su quijada sino a los ciento ochenta algo muy cercano. Entonces ya pueden imaginarse que si Tyson hubiera tenido esa capacidad… sin duda su mandíbula (quijada) hubiera tocado literalmente tierra.

Con la llegada de Hillary y Kenny todos enmudecieron. Tal era el silencio que de haber volado una mosca hubiese sido audible… lo cierto es que todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a sus amigos, no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, más de alguno parpadeó o se talló los ojos para saber si estaba despierto.

¿Qué vieron los chicos? Esteeeee

Empecemos por Kenny. Era la elegancia personificada, nunca nunca lo hubieran reconocido si no es porque saludó, estaba muy bien arreglado y las gafas obscuras le daban un toque especial, sin tomar en cuenta que estaba p-e-i-n-a-d-o y no con esas mechas espinosas.

Ahora pasando a Hillary… la encontraron vestida muy femenina, el cabello (también rebelde) ahora se encontraba perfectamente peinado, recogido y adornado con un delicado ramito de capullos de cerezo, sus ojos delineados resaltaban su rostro y… y…ZAZ!!!! se oyó una risa (na risa, carcajada) de Tyson y para terror de Kenny en el suelo rodando como loco, agarrándose el estómago con sus brazos.

Kenny presintió el peligro…

— Eh… Tyson… no deberi…

Pero la risa continuaba (perdón, carcajadas), los otros sin duda le hubieran imitado pero… un peculiar e intranquilizador crujir de nudillos se oyó…

— Esteeee Tyson… creo que…—empezó a decir Max al notar el "peligro"…

Pero la advertencia llegó tarde… segundos después, un diligente Ray auxiliaba a un muy lastimado e inconsciente Tyson, en tanto Max y Kenny trataban de contener a una muy (recalco) muy furiosa y pelicastaña geisha.

°°°

ACLAREMOS:

No obstante el inconveniente en la casa de Tyson… y de éste…

Resulta que el plan de Hillary era sencillo, quizá la palabra adecuada sería simple, pero al mismo tiempo atrevido, inteligente y definitivamente… efectivo. Ya estaba, perdón, estaban de regreso y con noticias para el resto de los bladebreakers. Pero… mientras se recupera Tyson y se calma Hillary… es necesario contar que le pasó a Hillary y Kenny, para entender el porqué de la sorpresa del resto de los Bladebreakers…

°°

ESE DÍA EN LA MAÑANA:

Muy puntual [Recuerden que no pasó a levantar a Tyson) se presentó Kenny a la dirección que Hillary le entregó y "pidió" que llegara. Finalmente y tras un resignado suspiro se decidió y presionó el timbre. Una señora de mediana edad abrió y con una sonrisa agradable le saludó y le invitó a pasar adentro.

— Buenos días señora… yo.

— Buenos días jovencito, tú debes ser Kenny, pasa, te estamos esperando, Hillary está adentro arreglándose. Mm, ya tengo listo tu vestuario, quedaras encantador.

— ¿?

Algo no estaba bien, definitivamente nada bien, eso no se lo contó la chica. La señora sonrió compasiva [conocía a Hillary, pero no lo dijo. Y con un suave empujón lo pasó a la otra habitación, no sin antes entregarle un par de paquetes.

— Vístete querido, éste primero— dijo señalando un paquete— para saber si te queda, vendré en diez minutos, ah… y será mejor que te apresures, tienes que vestirte el otro y aún tenemos que engalanarte.

-_ '¿y ahora?'- _pensó asustado al ver el contenido de ambos paquetes…

El tiempo pasó… y la señora apenas si tuvo necesidad de arreglar el contenido de un paquete. Después todo fue como un torbellino del que no recordaba más que… bueno realmente no mucho.

— ¿Está listo?— preguntó una voz de chica que reconoció como el de Hillary.

—Si querida… y está encantador, pero deben apresurarse — dijo dirigiéndose las dos mujeres que la acompañaban, una era la hija de la señora y la otra la mamá de Hillary.

— ¡KENNY apresúrate!— dijo con una voz que el chico no dudó en obedecer.

— Hijita, tranquilízate el chico debe estar por salir y estamos a tiempo.— dijo una voz que Kenny reconoció como la voz de la mamá de la chica.

La puerta se abrió, con lentitud… como si fuera al patibulo…

— Ya vo…

—¡VAYA!— fue el grito simultáneo de ambos chicos al verse. En tanto las tres mujeres sonreían satisfechas.

— Te ves muy bien Kenny.

— Gra-gracias… tú también…— dijo emocionado.

Y no era para menos, imagínense a Kenny con un traje gris obscuro, pantalón y saco, una camisa de tortuga blanquísima, peinado (PEINADO) y en vez de sus aburridas lentes unos modernos lentes obscuros que le daban un aire muy interesante.

Hillary vestía un traje turquesa, cortado en diagonal hacia el hombro izquierdo, espalda descubierta aunque con un trenzado que unía la diagonal con el la cintura, una chalina complementaba el vestido, que sin ser ceñido demostraba que la chica tenía un lindo cuerpo, zapatos altos de igual color peinada con sencillez pero con su cabello recogido y maquillada con maestría daba una apariencia de fortaleza pero al mismo tiempo de ternura con esos lindos ojos. Linda de verdad. Una señorita encantadora que perfectamente llamaba la atención.

El primer pensamiento de Kenny fue que realmente no la conocía; ella a fuerza de voluntad y trabajo había logrado incorporarse y ya formaba parte del equipo, como recompensa había sido tratada como uno más del grupo, enojada, a veces llorona, de carácter fuerte, notable inteligencia (a veces con exceso de imaginación) y si se quería comprensiva, siempre animando al equipo… pero hasta ahora no había notado que era una linda chica. Quizá nadie…

Ella se dio cuenta que Kenny estaba "encantador" como le dijo Lin. Siempre había sido bueno con ella, respetuoso aunque temeroso. Sonrió. La chica se sintió complacida con la mirada de admiración que Kenny le dirigió. Era duro… que para todos fuera "uno" del equipo, que eran contadas las veces que la tomaban en cuenta, que no se comparaban con las que era ignorada, blanco de las bromas de Tyson, quizá solo Max la consideraba al igual que Kenny. Ray era amable… aunque lo era con cualquier chica ¿no?. Suspiró, como le gustaría que los otros la viera con la misma admiración… sin duda Max y Ray serían tan lindos como siempre… ¿qué pensaría Kai¡KAI!, pensó de repente y recordó que tenía que hacer.

— Bueno… tenemos que irnos.

Kenny asintió sin palabras y la siguió aún pensando lo bonita que era y lo tonto que era Tyson.

En el automóvil Kenny avanzaban rápido entre el poco tráfico que había… aunque no podía dejar de pensar en la sorpresa que se llevó tanto por la chica como por la imagen que el espejo le devolvió de si mismo, no podía creer en qué se había metido… mejor dicho lo habían metido… y recordó…

_**Recuerdos de Kenny**_

Como recordarán Hillary casi casi llevó a rastras al pobre Kenny, muy enojada por los comentarios de Tyson pero con un plan que hubiera dejado admirado hasta al propio Kai. El pobre chico de lentes no podía comprender como terminó prácticamente arrastrado por Hillary.

— Hillary ¿qué sucede?— preguntó con miedo, se notaba que la chica estaba FURIOSA con Tyson.

— Ya sé la forma de entrar— dijo en un tono muy seguro.

—Ah!!!… bueno… entonces ¡por qué no se lo cont… cuentas a los chicos?

—NO.— con tono exagerado…

—P-ppero…

—Sin peros y apresúrate porque no tenemos mucho tiempo— entonces Kenny obedientemente [que le quedaba siguió a un furia castaña.

— Hillary ¿A dónde vamos? Tu casa no queda por allí.

— A casa de Tyson y luego a la tuya.

— ¡¡¡¡EH!!! Pero… por qué no hablas con Tyson si vas a su casa.

— PORQUE NO QUIERO.

— D-de-deacuero. ¿Pero por qué a la mía?

—Tengo que hablar con tu mamá

— ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto?

—La mitad del éxito.

Pasaron a la casa de Tyson, habló con el abuelo durante un buen rato (a solas) y salió con un paquete un tanto abultado; después pasó a la casa del chico y pidió hablar con la mamá "a solas", cosa que dejó más intranquilo al pobre chico, especialmente porque Hillary al principio fue recibida fríamente y luego la señora no dejaba de sonreírle, abrazarla y decirle que tan pronto supiera le informara cuándo y dónde saldría.

— Recuerda llevar la cámara de Dizzy además de programarla para que no haga bulla, necesitamos que esté tranquila pero atenta. — Ya se iba cuando— Toma— le dijo Hillary a Kenny mientras le entregaba un papel con una dirección escrita sobre él. — Mañana a las 7:00 am no lo olvides— recalcó.

— Pero… dijiste a las 8

— A ellos no a ti. Y no le digas a Ty… a los chicos.

— ¡Pero si no se nada!

— Mejor— y viéndolo fijamente— NO FALTES.

**Fin de los recuerdos de Kenny**

**°°°**

— Espero que hayas ajustado a Dizzy para esta misión— dijo Hillary sacando al chico de sus recuerdos.

— ahh si, como me pediste.

— ¡Geni…! que bueno— dijo tan solo.

Kenny no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían ¡estaban entrando a la empresa que vigilaron ayer!

— Bien chicos llegamos— dijo la mamá de Hillary mientras entregaba al guardia su identificación y a su vez le entregaban gafetes.

— Diríjanse a recepción, allí les indicarán por donde.

— Gracias.

Así empezó el plan de Hillary… la primera parte estaba hecha… estaban adentro.

°°°

Ya en recepción le pidieron los documentos necesarios que llevaban listos (bueno Hill), ahí les indicaron a donde dirigirse. Eso sí dejaron muy claro que las mamás NO, solamente la encargada del maquillaje. La señora no quedó contenta pero… se resignó al indicarle que podía esperarlos en la cafetería con el resto de los padres que ya disfrutaban de un desayuno.

Los chicos se despidieron de la señora y se dirigieron al ascensor…

— Esperen…— de oyó decir al guardia— no pueden llevar esa computadora con cámara.

Kenny se asustó, temblaba nerviosamente casi sospechaba que le quitarían a Dizzy, que el plan se arruinaría, que se darían cuenta de la relación entre ellos y Kai y….

— Pero es requisito— dijo Hillary con una encantadora sonrisa, aunada a la "inocente" aunque muy firme respuesta.— verá… las instrucciones son un portafolios o una computadora.

El agente te rascó la cabeza, no estaba seguro… pero ella se veía tan decidida.

— Lo confirmaré.

Los segundos pasaban y Kenny sudaba a chorros, en tanto la chica parecía tranquila y sonriente.

— Está bien, pero la cámara no puede entrar…

— Pero no funciona…

— No importa…

— De acuerdo pero ¿me la devolverá? Porque se la robé a mi hermano y no quisiera tener líos con él.

—Descuida, te la devolveré a la salida.

Y sin decir nada más, se la entregó y subieron al ascensor. Pero la chica sacó de su bolsa una nueva cámara y guiñándole un ojo sonrió con picardía. Se la entregó, y el chico se apresuró a ponerla nuevamente.

— Te dije que era una buena idea traer la que no sirve— y sin más de adentraron.

Tenían el número diez y eran cuatro las diferentes combinaciones con los dos trajes que llevaban. Ya había pasado dos con su traje turquesa, en cambio Kenny con el traje formal de Kenny y una con su traje de kendoka (a decir verdad el de Tyson). Ahora la chica calculaba el tiempo y repentinamente al llegar al número cinco…

— Kenny ¿me acompañas al baño?

— Pero si ahí…— un suave codazo— si no te preocupes.

— No dejes mi computadora, mi hermano me matará si algo le pasa.

Sin dudarlo el chico la siguió… al llegar estaba vacío, en eso llegaron dos chicas y amablemente la castaña les cedió el lugar… e "inocentemente" fue a buscar otro.

Habían recorrido una buena parte sin que les prestaran mayor atención, repentinamente llegaron a un piso donde ella sintió algo raro, aunque no podía describirlo. Abrieron una puerta y se quedaron con la boca abierta al observar la destrucción en esa oficina… destrozos de vidrios, muebles rotos arrinconados, restos de polvo y maderos.

— QUE DIABLOS HACEN AQUI— se oyó una voz ruda.

Un escalofrío recorrió sus espaldas… Kenny no pudo evitar temblar, aún Hillary estaba nerviosa… con lentitud se dieron la vuelta…

* * *

Hasta aquí… como ven cumplí (aunque sea esta vez) la promesa y entrega en esta semana. Aunque en un segundo y por tocar donde no debía lo borré temporalmente. En una semana subiré otro capítulo… quizá antes… esto último no lo prometo pero si que haré lo que pueda. El próximo se titula "Una identidad descubierta…problemas" 

Saludooooooooooooooos


	22. Chapter 22 “Una identidad descubierta…

_**Capítulo 22**_

"_**Una identidad descubierta… problemas"**_

_**°°°**_

— _QUE DIABLOS HACEN AQUI— se oyó una voz ruda._

_Un escalofrío recorrió sus espaldas… Kenny no pudo evitar temblar, aún Hillary estaba nerviosa… con lentitud se dieron la vuelta… _

°°

Ambos se encontraban vestidos a la "antigua", es decir Kenny de kendoka, con su traje, espada de madera y máscara. Ella con su kimono, pero arreglada como geisha.

— Na-nada— dijo la vocecita de Kenny.

— Buscaba un baño, el de abajo está ocupado y nadie me pone atención… y terminamos aquí ¿puede ayudarme? Por favor ¿si?

Pero el guardia no les creyó pero la linda muchachita logró más, por lo menos conmoverlo lo suficiente…— Es la siguiente puerta.

La chica agradeció y caminando algo raro con sus sandalias de madera se apresuró a llegar... El guardia la siguió.

— Espera…— Kenny palideció— necesitarás esto— le dijo mientras utilizaba una tarjeta y le abrió caballerosamente la puerta.

— Gracias— dijo suavemente y entró.

— ¿Y tú?— le preguntó.

— Tengo que esperar a que salga… ¡me mataría si entro ahora¡Es una fiera cuando… cuando…

— ¿Por qué no te quitas esa máscara?— preguntó el guardia divertido… porque el temor de Kenny no era fingido.

— Aún tengo que tomarme otra foto y Lin… es decir nuestra peinadora me pidió que no me arruinar el cabello…— en voz baja— aunque no entiendo para qué está más duro que esta máscara.

El guardia sonrió divertido——Tengo que hacer mi ronda… cuando regrese espero que ya no se pierdan…

Kenny sonrió. Esperó un poco y "casualmente" se sentó enfrente del sensor mientras tecleaba frenéticamente.

— Listo Kenny— se oyó susurrar a Dizzy— alerta ya viene.

— ¿Qué haces?— Preguntó el guardia.

— Shhh, más bajo, estoy jugando solitario mientras sale… porque… ya no aguanto…

— Gracias señor— se oyó la suave ¿suave?¡de Hillary[hasta Kenny estaba boquiabierto, bueno se hubiera notado de no tener la máscara)— puedes pasar Kenny… hey ¿no olvidas algo?

— Oh si… tu computador…. Lo siento.

— Dígame¿que pasó en esa habitación?

— Eres una chica muy curiosa, ten cuidado que eso te podría meter en problemas… parte de la construcción que viste al entrar cayó en este sector.

— ¡Dios¿alguien resultó herido?

— Si.

— ¿Muy grave¿se encuentra bien?

— Golpes… espero que cuando regrese aún tenga empleo, se comenta que alguien quiso entrar y que le disparó… — y se calló… molesto pensó que esa chica tenía algo… y que había hablado demás.

La chica abrió los ojos asustada '¿_sería Kai?'-_ pensó… pero se controló al ver como el guardia se le quedó viendo… sospechando…

— Tu amigo ya salió espero que no vuelvan a perderse…

— Descuide y gracias…

— Espera… es para el otro lado… y por cierto será mejor que retoques el maquillaje tu mejilla ya no está blanca.

°°°

— Finalmente… llega nuestra parejita número diez….— dijo una voz cargada de ironía— ¿saben? por eso DETESTO trabajar con niños y novatos.

— Vamos Lee no te molestes… bien chicos acérquense.— dijo conciliadoramente uno de los fotógrafos.

En tanto los fotógrafos acomodaban a los "modelos" habían notado que no quedaban bien… y discutían.

— No me gusta… el chico es demasiado bajo.— dijo el llamado Lee.

— Subámoslo en una silla o que ella se siente.— contestó el otro.— o cambiemos de pareja.

— No. El maquillaje de la chica es perfecto y el traje maravilloso… busquemos otra salida… Eh tú — se dirigió a un chico alto vestido también de kendoka, que se dirigía a la puerta— si tú ven acá.— y dirigiéndose a Lee— ¿que te parece?

— No está mal… pero cojea— dijo al darse cuenta que el chico caminaba con cierta dificultad.

— ¿Y que?...¡Lee¡Oh diablos!, estamos por terminar además no le vas a tomar como camina sino…

— Ya entendí tu punto Bren. — y dirigiéndose al "modelo"— ¡tú apresúrate!, colócate a la par de la chica… eso, ahora levanta la espada… bien… niña ve para acá, si hacen una linda pareja… si… así con orgullo ¿tienes no?… ¡Vaya! Si no fue por la máscara diría que eres si eres arrogante… jeje… ahora pon la mano sobre el hombro de la chica… bien.

— Ahora quítate la máscara…

— ¿Qué pasa¿Eres sordo?… dije que te quites la máscara.

Pero el "modelo" no hizo caso… Hillary sintió una presión inusual en su hombro… la mano del chico tembló.

— Y sigues Lee¿para qué quieres eso¡El maquillaje que se desea destacar es el de la chica no el rostro del chico… a menos claro que él traiga pintura ¿traes chico?— dijo y lanzó una carcajada.

Hillary sonreía divertida solo conocía un chico que usaba pinturas… repentinamente un "_Hm_" oyó sobre sí. Asustada levantó la cabeza…

— ¡Hey niña!, mira hacia el frente no al chico— le gritó Lee— o te cambio— amenazó, mientras los flashes de la cámara de Bren seguían.

— Lo siento— dijo ella— y justo atrás sintió como el chico se estremeció.

— ¿OÍSTE?— al ver que asentía la chica, siguieron con la sesión.

— Bueno… un descanso de cinco minutos…— anunció Bren.

Y empezó la sesión siguiente. En eso entraron dos mujeres una mujer rubia muy bonita y una castaña, al parecer importantes por la forma en que las saludaron los empleados. Fue la segunda la que puso a Hillary a temblar… rogaba que no la descubriera… esa era la mujer que les vendió los refrescos… estaba segura.

— ¿Cómo van?

— Señorita Palms, todavía falta una última ronda— dijo Lee.— Aunque ahora estamos con una buena pareja…

— ¿Quiénes son?—preguntó la rubia.— Esa chica se ve muy bien ¿Quién es?

— Déjeme ver… A si se llama Hillary algo… si aquí esta su apellido…

— Tiene un lindo Kimono y está bien maquillada¿quien se encargó de ella? — y se acercó a ella— dime Hillary ¿quien te maquilló?— preguntó la rubía mientras la castaña no le quitaba los ojos de encima…

— Lin… es mi amiga ¿desea conocerla?— al ver que la rubia asentía ¡Lin! —gritó. En tanto ambas mujeres conversaban los fotógrafos se movían molestos por la tardanza.

La rubia se dio cuenta y sonrió… —mientras converso con la señorita Minori, pueden continuar.

—Gracias señorita Palm.

— ¿Eileen me acompañas?

—No Kimmy… prefiero ver la sesión.

— Como desees.

La sesión iba a continuar cuando, a la castaña se le acercó una morena, ésta cojeaba y se apoyaba en un bastón con mango de oro.

— Buenos días señora Chresorev— saludaron los fotógrafos y Eileen

Hillary tembló.

Ella no pareció darle importancia, dio la vuelta y salió.

— Bueno… sigamos ¡Eh chicos! A trabajar. Con un poco de suerte sus fotos aparecerán en dos o tres semanas.

Hillary rogaba que Kenny no apareciera… y en eso regresó el chico que modelaba con ella; su cojera ahora era más evidente que la vez anterior.

— ¿Quién es él?— preguntó Elieen

— Kenny… no, realmente no lo sé, solamente lo buscamos porque es alto y empareja bien con la chica.

— ¿Tienen su ficha?

— No señorita Morgan… tú dinos cual es tu nombre.

El chico no contestó…

— ¿Lo habían fotografiado antes?— preguntó sospechando algo que quizá la haría feliz.

— No… es el más alto… nos hubieramos dado cuenta antes…

— ¿Cuántas parejas son?

— Diez

Ella empezó a contar a los que tenían uniforme de Kendo…

— Once…— murmuró mientras un pensamiento hacía que su rostro adquiriera un sonrisa de maldad- _'¿será él?. Sería perfecto que cayera directamente en la boca del lobo… al parecer Olga lo conoce muy bien…'_- ¡son once!— dijo en voz alta haciendo que ambos modelos temblaran… por diferentes razones.

Hillary palideció [un decir porque el maquillaje lo impedía ver… si temblaba porque creyó que la iba a reconocer, porque apareciera Kenny… - '¡_NO_!'- pensaba aterrada al recordar ese familiar "hm" como respuesta al comentario de la pintura… esa posé tan arrogante al momento de la fotografía.

Nuevamente la chica sintió como el "modelo" se estremecía… ¡_Dios no_! _¡Lo van a descubrir!_- pensó aterrada.

— Guardias — llamó— Quiero ver su rostro…— dijo con voz autoritaria

* * *

Hasta aquí ¿qué opinan? 

Saludooooooooos


	23. Chapter 23 “Planeando el rescate… y sig

Lamento la tardanza... salidita de trabajo.

Gracias, muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

**_Capítulo 23_**

"_**Planeando el rescate… y siguen los problemas"**_

_**°°°**_

Los guardias no vacilaron… se acercaron a los modelos con intenciones bien definidas. Hillary se levantó automáticamente temiendo lo peor… no quería descubrirse, pero tampoco podía permitir que lo atraparan… ¿Qué podía hacer? Se preguntaba…

— Al parecer la chica e su cómplice— comentó Eileen Morgan con una macabra sonrisa.

Ya no había salida… Hillary estaba resignada… solo rogaba para que no descubrieran a Kenny, total ella era quien lo había metido en eso. Se disponía a decir algo cuando como llamado por su pensamiento… apareció el Jefe. Esto se estaba complicando cada vez más.

Una figura avanzó con dificultad… la cojera era perceptible mientras se paraba frente a los guardas como protegiendo a Hillary. Estiró el brazo para impedir que la chica interviniera y se adelantó.

— Ella no tiene nada que ver… solo yo soy responsable… no la metan en esto— dijo con voz triste y se quitó la máscara.

Hillary alzó la vista sorprendida… y luego quedó estupefacta, ahí delante de ella y justo en el momento de quitarse la máscara de kendo vio que caía una cascada de cabello dorado.

— ¡QUE DIABL…!

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, delante de ellos se encontraba una joven de unos dieciséis años, alta y garrida de abundante cabellera rubia.

— Lo siento muchísimo— dijo la joven con voz triste pero mirando de frente— no califiqué por mi altura… pero quería en verdad quiero salir como modelo…

Una risa argentina se oyó, —Tienes ingenio chica— comentó Kimmy Palms.

— Sabe señorita Palms, no es mala la idea como propaganda con ese traje y un maquillaje adecuado— comentó Bren.

La aludida sonrió —creo que tendrás la oportunidad, acompáñame. — y dirigiéndose a la amiga de Hill— señoríta Lin demuéstreme su habilidad…

— No es tu filial…—dijo con agresividad y de mal talante Eileen

— Pero si mi campaña… y a todo esto ¿por qué estás molesta?

Eileen no contestó y dio media vuelta… si las miradas mataran todos estarían tendidos sin vida… todos sabían que estaba furiosa pero solo una persona sabía por qué.

°°°

DE REGRESO AL DOJO KINOMIYA…

— … y salimos— comentó Kenny, quien tecleaba presuroso, para tener listos los últimos detalles del video y lo que ellos observaron.

— ¡Vaya! Si que fue una aventura emocionante— comentó Max, mientras ayudaba a Hill a quitarse el maquillaje.

— ¿Por qué querían que se quitara la máscara?— preguntaba Ray, quien aún trataba de hacer reaccionar a Tyson.

— Creyeron que era Kai— contestó Hill, omitiendo la parte del "hm", sin saber por qué— aunque al principio temí que lo fuera.

— Ya está listo— anunció Kenny.

Mientras Hill y Max se acercaban a observar el video, Ray recordaba que los trajes femeninos de China eran de falda amplia o con aberturas en los costados, cómodos y con libertad de movimientos; durante el tiempo que estuvo en Japón observó que aunque de exquisita belleza el kimono, era una prenda que obligaba a la mujer a moderar sus pasos, haciéndolos cortos.

— ¿Vienes Ray?— preguntó Max interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— Si…

Finalmente Ray logró hacer reaccionar a Tyson, aunque aún se preguntaba como una chica con kimono podía ser tan ágil y Tyson tan imprudente.

°°

Gracias a la idea de Hillary, a Kenny y los datos que lograron recabar con ayuda de Dizzy los chicos tenían la idea de cómo entrar; pero todavía dependería de la ayuda externa de Kenny, que pudieran moverse rápido y que éste y Dizzy hackearan el sistema de seguridad para lograrlo. Como le dijeron a Hillary, ya tenían una desagradable experiencia en la "Abadía" y en otra ocasión y en parte ella también recordaba.

— ¡Déjenme ir con ustedes!

— No, puede ser peligroso, ya viste como es por dentro y no nos gustaría que te ocurriera algo.

— Pero porque conozco puedo guiarlos.

— ¡Ya te dijimos que no!

— Mira Tyson la vez que fuimos a buscar a Kane no tuvimos problemas en salir ¿recuerdas?— dijo mirándolo amenazadoramente [Ja, sin duda ya no la vuelve a dejar cerca de Kai… se pegan esas mirados ¿no?

— Si Hillary— dijo Ray con voz suave— pero fue gracias a que Max buscó a Kai que logramos salir… y ahora no sabemos si está ahí… si nos podrá ayudar esta vez o…

— Si tendremos que rescatarlo— dijo Tyson brillándole los ojos— porque está ahí… bueno tú lo viste ¿no?

— Si Tyson, estaba comiendo un pastel en la cafetería.

— Y nosotros preocupados…

— Sé compasivo Dios— dijo Hill elevando sus ojos al cielo.

—Pero ¿Qué dije?

— Nada Tyson… nada.

—Per… argggg ya entendí…

— ¡Milagro!

— OYE…

— Por favor no discutan— intervino Max— mejor planeamos como entrar.

— Tienes razón— dijo Hill.

Y así lo hicieron… poco después…

— Como la distancia es larga necesitamos que Kenny nos informe y tú nos ayudes desde afuera si… no pudieramos salir— dijo Ray.

— Comprendo.

— Además tienen que estar fuera de sus casas pero vigilando que no los localicen. ¿De acuerdo?

Un suspiro fue toda la contestación.

— En marcha… les tendremos noticias.

— Esperen chicos… necesitamos comunicarnos para saber como están.

— Descuida yo llevo mi teléfono— dijo Max.

— Eso no servirá de nada si los atrapan— expresó Hillary.

— ¿Sabes Hillary? Me pregunto para qué necesitamos el optimismo de Kai cuando te tenemos— siseó Tyson.

— ¡TYSON!— gritó la chica.

— A decir verdad estaba pensando en otra forma. Verán a través de los blades, hasta donde se pueda e instalé una señal de emergencia, una pulsación con mayor capacidad para saber si lo lograron o… bueno…

— Descuida Jefe— dijo Ray— no pasará.

— Eso espero, una señal significa que tienen problemas y dos que lo lograron.

— De acuerdo. Me recuerda a los programas de espías ¡Genial!

— Recuerden que si lo logran esperaremos una llamada de tu casa o de cualquier lugar.

— Descuida Jefe.

— Solo… bueno solo… esperen mi señal, una llamada y listo.

— Recuerden ponerlo en vibrador.

— Oye…—empezó Max, pero al ver el rostro preocupado de Hillary y Kenny cambió de idea— listo, estaremos esperando.

— Les llamaremos al terminar… traeremos noticias de Kai.— dijo Tyson con encantadora sonrisa.

— Tengan cuidado— musitó Hillary al verlos partir mientras tomaba otro camino con Kenny.

* * *

Bueno… otro capítulo más. Tendrán que ser pacientes si quieren saber como les va o qué le pasó a Kai.

Saludooooossss.


	24. Chapter 24 “En la boca del lobo”

_**D**isculpen la tardanza.**

* * *

**_

Capítulo 24

"En la boca del lobo"

_**°°°**_

Los chicos llegaron a la empresa de cosméticos… estaban nerviosos, pero ya no podían dar marcha atrás.

—Entremos—dijo Tyson— será mejor que te comuniques con Kenny.— pero no fue necesario el teléfono de Max empezó a vibrar.

—¿Listos?— preguntó Ray algo nervioso.

Los otros solo asintieron…

°°°

Al mismo tiempo un chico acababa de entrar a un cuarto cuyo letrero "Paso restringido" no le preocupó.

— Al fin lo encontré…— susurró satisfecho.

Finalmente lo había conseguido, aunque eso le llevó más tiempo del que había calculado. Tomó un raído cuaderno y otros documentos y los escondió entre su ropa.

- '_Ahora un pequeño regalo de mi parte,_'- pensó mientras empezaba a teclear con cierta maña que hasta Kenny hubiera aprobado una computadora. Sonrió satisfecho, -'_Esto también me tocará que agradecérselo al viejo_'- pensó de mala gana.

Un ruido le alertó… una sombra se perfiló en la ventanilla de la puerta, la inconfundible luz de una linterna iluminó parte de la habitación, mientras el chico se apresuraba a esconderse. Esto empezaba a pintarse mal… de acuerdo a sus cálculos debería ese guardia no debería estar ahí.

- '_Rayos… ¿me descuidé otra vez?_'— pensó molesto y no pudo evitar recordar…

**Memorias de Kai…**

De alguna forma las mismas vigas que provocaron su caída le sirvieron a un inconsciente Kai de rampa y cayó estrepitosamente en la habitación que Hillary vio. Milagrosamente terminó debajo de uno de los escritorios que le sirvió de "agujero de salvación" sin muchas heridas… porque el resto de los escombros se amontonó sobre él sin causarle más daño. Acababa de recuperar el sentido en medio de grandes destrozos, instintivamente y a duras penas logró arrastrarse fuera, justo a tiempo porque el resto de los escombros cayó destruyendo el escritorio.

— ¡ESTÚPIDO¡IMBÉCIL!— se recriminaba mentalmente, -'_este descuido en otras circunstancias me hubiera mandado a confinamiento y sin comida como la última vez que_'… maldijo nuevamente— ¡demonios!… ¡otra vez!… ¿no puedo recordar algo bueno?... ¡No importa la situación… siempre me ocurre después de esas malditas sesiones!

Vio sus manos, de no ser por sus guantes sin duda se las hubiera lastimado más, sintió molestias en sus antebrazos… y rostro… (raspones) y le dolía la espalda -'¡_genial, como si no tuviera suficientes golpes_!'- pensó moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza. Pero faltaba lo peor; se dio cuenta que su descuido le había metido en un gran lío… al intentar pararse su tobillo derecho le falló y apenas pudo reprimir el quejido.

— ¡Perfecto Kai¡Eres más tonto de lo que el viejo cree! — pero no tenía tiempo para enojarse… intentó caminar pero a los pocos pasos el dolor se hizo insoportable. Resignado se sentó y se quitó con cuidado su bota… el tobillo lo tenía hinchado pero no roto, de alguna forma había tenido "suerte". Suspiró resignado, respiró profundo para revisarlo mejor. Sacó su bufanda del bolsillo del chaleco y se vendó el tobillo. Al parecer funcionó porque le permitió caminar con más soltura…

—Ahora estoy atrapado— se dijo al ver que no podría salir de la forma en que entró ni correr con libertad.

— Por lo menos estoy adentro… ahora veamos que puedo hacer bien— se dijo y empezó a caminar por el lugar.

**Fin de las memorias.**

El guardia se retiró. Eso le permitió cerrar la computadora.

Estaba contra el tiempo, es más aún se sorprendía que no se hubieran dado cuenta… aunque por algo fue entrenado. Reconocía que le costó mucho trabajo permanecer oculto por más de dos días… eso sin contar que aún le dolía el cuerpo, después de su "accidente" no estaba al 100 pero… sorteando la seguridad del lugar, ocultándose donde podía, logró oír más de una interesante noticia y una no muy buena… que la persona que provocó todo eso estaba de viaje… y había tomado la decisión de esperar ese tiempo… Quizá fue una estupidez o mucha temeridad, pero al final le sirvió porque ella misma le llevó a ese cuarto que de otra forma no hubiera podido descubrir… Fue al verla que sintió un inquietante escalofrío recordando dónde la conoció.

Algo empezó a inquietarlo y reaccionó de inmediato escondiéndose bajo el escritorio… justo a tiempo… Ahora el guardia no solo alumbró sino se acercó… su instinto le decía que pensaba entrar… si lo hacía no tendría opción, debería luchar y descubrirse. El ruido de llaves… la puerta abriéndose… los pasos acercándose… su cuerpo se tensó listo para lanzarse…

-_ "I9 contesta"_— se escuchó en el radio del guardia.

— Aquí I9, cambio

— "_Los esperados están en el área 5, la señora ordena que se atrapen vivos_"

— Entendido voy para allá.

Pero no llegó, fue atacado por detrás. Minutos después yacía escondido debajo del escritorio donde antes estuvo el chico y al despertarse sin duda no estaría contento de encontrarse sin ropa. El intruso se puso el traje del de seguridad, cogió las llaves y el radio. Cerró con cuidado la oficina y empezó a caminar…

—"_Atención… regresen a sus ocupaciones capturamos a los chicos…"_— se oyó la voz de una mujer… haciendo que parara en seco.

Una maldición en ruso salió de los labios del "guardia" — ¡Idiotas!— murmuró y empezó a correr en sentido opuesto al que originalmente decidió tomar.

°°°°°°°°°°°°

En el centro de una habitación muy particular se encontraban varias personas… cinco hombres, uno de ellos apuntando con un arma de fuego a tres chicos; y, una mujer morena apoyada en un bastón con mango de oro. Ésta miraba con agrado la presencia de tres muchachos. Estos a su vez no se miraban tan satisfechos. Un teléfono y tres blades se encontraban en una mesa.

— Vaya, Vaya… así que los famosos Bladebrakers se encuentran de visita.— dijo esbozando una insultante sonrisa— al parecer me será necesario cambiar de planes… pero… no hay que desperdiciar la oportunidad.— y dirigiéndose a uno de los guardias— Toma las blades y ve en busca de Eileen… dile que prepare los dispositivos.

El guardia afirmó agarró los blades y salió.

— Ahora "niños" será mejor que por su… —dijo tocándose con un dedo repetidamente los labios en señal de pensar— su "provisional seguridad" contesten algunas preguntas— dijo con sarcasmo.

Los chicos guardaron silencio.

—¿Dónde está Kai?

Se miraron… eso no lo esperaban. Ella se molestó pero no lo demostró inmediatamente, acompañada de dos hombres se acercó con dificultad, por su cojera, a donde estaba Tyson y levantando el bastón puso la punta en el pecho del peliazul.

— Contesta.

El chico no solo no le contestó sino con la mano quitó con brusquedad el bastón. Ella sonrió y con un movimiento sorpresivo, giró con rapidez el bastón y golpeó con el mismo el estómago de Tyson, quien cayó al suelo de rodillas… sin duda iba a golpearlo cuando un grito la detuvo…

—No… espere— dijo Max— no lo sabemos… de hecho creímos que estaba aquí… ha-hace días que no sabemos de él.

— No Max no… esa bruj…

Pero Tyson no pudo continuar, a una seña de la "señora" uno de los hombres le hizo callar de un golpe. Nuevamente estaba en el suelo.

— Ayyy— suspiró moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro— estos niños de hoy… no tiene respeto hacia sus mayores. En fin… (los chicos se sorprendieron de ese cambio de humor tan repentino), y mientras se apoyaba con ambas manos en el bastón…

— ¿Dónde está Kai? no estoy para bromas— dijo mientras su mirada se volvía cruel…—Hazzel… toma al rubio— nuevamente sonriendo— y usa tus "habilidades". Hirume cuide a nuestro "campeón" y usted Jelmek sujete al señor Kon… disculparán que lo haga así pero… necesito su atención.

Así lo hicieron, excepto uno que aún con el arma en la mano sonreía mientras observaba a sus compañeros - '_será divertido_'- pensaba.

— Ahora señor Kon… considero que usted será más sensato que su amigo y contestará mis preguntas… le sugiero que colabore para seguridad de sus amigos… verá, una respuesta insatisfactoria provocará que el señor Tate sufra las habilidades de Hazzel y que su imprudente amigo sirva de bolsa de entrenamiento… algo… más o menos ASÍ.

Tres gritos casi simultáneos se oyeron… el de Max heló la sangre… sufrió una descarga eléctrica y Tyson tomado nuevamente de sorpresa fue golpeado y Ray impotente trató de liberarse, pero estaba firmemente sujeto.

Sin poderlo evitar Max se desmayó, Tyson ya ni de rodillas pudo sostenerse… Ray estaba atónito… nunca pensó que esa mujer fuera tan cruel… Tyson se quejaba por la falta de aire… Max… no hacía ningún movimiento… los hombres se reían…

Nuevamente la "señora" se acercó a Ray. — Entonces señor Kon ¿Dónde está Kai?

— Aquí— exclamó una voz.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Y… continuará…

Saludoooossss.


	25. Chapter 25 “Corriendo por sus vidas”

_**Capítulo 25**_

"_**Corriendo por sus vidas"**_

**°°°**

Al oír "Aquí" todos (eh bueno los no desmayados) giraron su cabeza a donde provenía esa peculiar voz. Y si era Kai quien "tranquilamente" bajaba las escaleras (por si no lo mencioné era una habitación amplía con una escalera que comunicaba a un segundo nivel, una especie de bodega y una puerta en el primero que comunicaba a un pasillo, franqueada por una cerradura de seguridad.

— ¡¡KAI!!! No, vete— gritó Ray, pero el chico ni le prestó atención (por lo menos aparentemente).

La mujer sonrió. Mirando tanto al recién aparecido como a los otros chicos… uno con Hazzel (Max), otro aún sin moverse, en el suelo junto a Hirume (Tyson), cuidando a Ray estaba Jelmek y apuntando ahora a Kai un tal Bolleck.

— Hola Olga— saludó con calma, tanta que hasta la misma Olga admiró.

— Vaya pequeño Kai… ¿significa que recordaste?… no pensé que aún fueras tolerante a los efectos…— haciendo una seña a sus "hombres" que no interfirieran. En tanto ella se acercaba un poco— se rumoraba que "estos" te habían ablandado.

— …

— Pasando a otro tema… "estos"— dijo con desprecio— dijeron que no sabían donde estabas, debo confesar que no les creí. Son patéticos Kai… no se porqué aún sigues con ellos, tus anteriores compañeros eran… más fuertes o menos inútiles, según se vea.

—Libéralos— dijo.

—Lo pensaré… (dijo mientras se rascaba la nariz)— pero ya que te encuentras aquí y me ahorraste ir a buscarte… deberías como gesto de buena voluntad entregarme a Dranzer.

Kai se cruzó de brazos y con voz indiferente dijo — No lo tengo.

La mirada que Olga le dirigió fue espeluznante, Ray tuvo miedo al ver como se enfrentaban visualmente; sin poderlo evitar recordó el enfrentamiento que su amigo tuvo días antes con Boris… este era peor.

— No mientas— dijo la mujer perdiendo un poco su aparente calma, porque apretó su bastón con fuerza y sus ojos brillaron con cólera.

— No lo hago— y al decirlo la vio de frente y sin parpadear.

— Regístrenlo — ordenó la morena.

Kai ni parpadeó, siguió cruzado de brazos, Hirume fue quien se le acercó… iba a tocarlo cuando en una reacción instintiva dio un salto para atrás.

Ella empezó a reírse…

-'_¿Se está riendo¿pero que clase de monstruo es?_' - pensó Ray.

— Curioso, es curioso— dijo ella mientras le hizo un seña a Hirume para que retrocediera un poco— quizá creciste en estatura mi querido arrogante, pero sigues siendo en esencia el pequeño y temeroso Kai que conocí…

Mientras lo decía se iba acercando a Tyson y en un movimiento inesperado giró su bastón y de la punta surgió una cuchilla…

— Soy una mujer ocupada… pequeño Kai, será mejor que me entregues a Dranzer o el señor Kinomiya sufrirá un pequeño accidente…— dijo acercando la cuchilla al brazo de un inerte Tyson.

Ray estaba temeroso… esto se estaba saliendo de control… blanco como el papel observó como la cuchilla se acercaba más a su amigo peliazul y como éste se quejó al sentir una pinchadura, pero no se levantó.

— No… ¡deténgase!— rogó Ray. Súplica que fue ignorada, aunque la cuchilla fue retirada…

— ¿Entonces Kai? Me dirás dónde está Dranzer o sigo— dijo esto último con un brillo muy intranquilizador en sus ojos.

Ray se quedó estático al ver como Kai se encogió de hombros y le contestó a esa terrible mujer con una voz tan indiferente.

— No es de mis favoritos, de hecho nunca me ha agradado… si eso quieres… no te lo impediré.

Ella levantó la cabeza sorprendida, eso no lo esperaba, achicó los ojos tratando de verificar la verdad en las palabras de Kai, una media sonrisa y hundió un poco la cuchilla en el brazo de Tyson… retirándola después pero esta vez manchada con un poco de sangre… Kai no parpadeó.

— ¡BASTA!— exclamó furiosa y le dio la espalda al pobre de Tyson…— ¡Ya perdí tiempo! Colab…

— Yo también… ¡DRANZER!

Una ráfaga, un destello y dos gritos se oyeron. El primero cuando el arma que sostenía el hombre que les apuntaba voló en pedazos y cayó de rodillas sujetándose una sangrante mano; el segundo de Olga, cuando Dranzer chocó contra el bastón quebrándolo a la mitad, haciendo que la mujer cayera de rodillas. En tanto, el propio Kai con un movimiento de su mano le quebró sin compasión la nariz a Hirume y de otro golpe lo dejaba sin sentido.

Olga se recuperó de la sorpresa, levantándose como pudo, se acercó a Bolleck y le sacó una pequeña escuadra que usaba como arma de repuesto, cuando un peliazul se lanza de lleno a su abdomen evitando que disparara a Kai y al mismo tiempo dejándola aturdida, quizá no fuera ortodoxa su acción, si se considera que era mujer… pero si efectiva y necesaria.

Al mismo tiempo Ray también se unió a la lucha y derribó a su "vigilante", con más esfuerzo que Kai, pero igual de efectivo. En eso Hazzel…

— ¡Deténganse o el rubio lo pagará!— amenazó mientras conectaba su aparato electrocutador. Pero no contó con Tyson, quien con rapidez y sin medir las consecuencias empuñó la mitad del bastón (la cuchilla) y la hundió en el aparato… el resultado fue… inesperado, Hazzel cayó inconsciente por la explosión del aparato y Tyson nuevamente de rodillas jadeaba, pues con el impacto una parte de la descarga le llegó.

— Tyson ¿te encuentras bien?—preguntaba Ray, tratando de reanimarlo, en tanto Kai se aproximaba a Max y se lo ponía sobre la espalda.

— ¿Dónde están los otros?— preguntó Kai mientras llamaba a Dranzer y le agradecía su ayuda.

— ¿eh?— murmuró Tyson, quien empezaba con ayuda de Ray a pararse.

— Hill y Kenny— dijo en voz más baja.

— Afuera— respondió Ray— no los dejamos participar y…

— ¡Al fin algo inteligente!

—¡Oye!— protestó un jadeante Tyson.— y porqué dejaste que me lastimara… ¡no te importó!

— Sin explicaciones, salgamos de aquí ya arreglaremos cuentas— y al ver que Ray corría a la mesa— ¿Qué dem…?

— Después te lo explico, te sigo, yo ayudo a Tyson,—dijo Ray, mientras velozmente seguía a Kai.

Los hombres empezaban a reaccionar al igual que Olga, sin dudarlo sacó nuevamente su lanzador y lo dirigió esta vez a la escalera por donde bajó, haciendo que se partiera en dos, de ahí a las vigas para que éstas al caer los separaran de Olga y su grupo. Llamó a su Dranzer antes que cayeran y con la tarjeta que robó abrió la puerta.

Así empezaron a correr entre un conjunto de corredores que hicieron que Tyson y Ray se desorientaran.

— ¡Kai¿A dónde vamos?— preguntó Tyson con un tono preocupado.

— A la salida.

— ¡Kai¡Espera!— dijo repentinamente Ray parándose en seco— ¡¡¡Nuestros Blades!!!

— Yo los tengo— dijo señalando un bolsillo. Una luz brillante te notó durante breves instantes.

— Drigger— murmuró un ya tranquilo gatito.

Sin dudar que camino tomar, Kai guiaba, hasta llegar a la última puerta. Ya la alarma se hizo sentir… así como pasos sobre sus cabezas, además de la comunicación en el radio que llevaba Kai hizo notar lo obvio… estaban a punto de ser atrapados.

Dejando a Max con cierto cuidado en el piso, sacó a Dranzer, y lo lanzó hacia los controles electrónicos de la última puerta que atravesaron… pero en vez de quedarse cerrada… empezó a abrirse, eso no solo le chocó sino les ponía en serios aprietos.

—Te ayudamos…. Entre los tres podremos— dijo un ya recuperado Tyson, apoyándose en la pared del pasillo.

Kai asintió y les entregó sus blades. Les señaló para donde tenían que lanzarlos y…

— Tres… dos… uno — y en un movimiento exacto los tres blades (Draggon, Drigger y Dranzer) derribaron parte del techo para impedir no solo la entrada sino prácticamente sellarla.

— Sigamos— dijo mientras colocaba nuevamente a Max en sus hombros.

— Espera— dijo Tyson que no lograba mantener el equilibrio, por más que lo intentó, pero ahí estaba Ray para ayudarlo.

— Qué— dijo el bicolor de muy mal modo.

— ¿Dónde estuviste estos días?

— No importa.

— Pero tengo curiosidad y quiero sa…

— Eso no importa Tyson— recalcó con una mirada y sin decir más salió corriendo… seguido por Ray con Tyson sobre su espalda.

A unos metros estaba la salida… pero a sus espaldas se oían no solo maldiciones sino el retumbar de un grito de rabia y un disparo…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¿Algo cortito verdad?… relleno, diría mi profesor de literatura, descuiden ya casi está listo el otro que subiré en esta semana.

Paciencia, comentarios e ideas.

Mil gracias por su apoyo e interés en el fic.

Saludoooooooooooooosssss.


	26. Chapter 26 “¿Qué esperamos?”

_**Capítulo 26**_

**_"_****_¿Qué esperamos?_****_" _**

_**°°°**_

Llevaban bastante rato corriendo; Ray apenas si podía con Tyson. Al llegar a una esquina pararon un momento para recuperar el aliento. Con cuidado bajó a Max y lo depositó en el suelo, sentándose a su lado y se recostaba en la pared; Ray hacía otro tanto con Tyson.

— Imbéciles ¡Qué diablos tenían en la mente!— fue lo primero Kai que les reclamó.

— Oye…—(respiración difícil)— pensamos… que… podías necesitar… ayuuuda.

— Hm.

— Si… Kai… nos tenías preocupados… ahh ¡que carrera!

— ¡Pero yo te llevaba!

— Hmm. Y por eso se metieron a la boca del lobo.

— Lo sentimos— dijo apenas Max que ya había recuperado el sentido, y pese a que lo intentó no podía mantenerse en pie.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? — reclamó Tyson.

— Para evitar esto… ya lo arreglaremos más tarde— dijo mientras su mirada no les pronosticaba nada bueno— ¡arriba! tenemos que continuar…

Sin embargo, al levantarse no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de dolor que no pasó desapercibido a una felina mirada.

— Puedo ayudarte con Max— sugirió Ray.

— Encárgate de Tyson. Estoy bien.

— Y-yo puedo caminar… —empezó a decir Max.

— Súbete, ustedes sigan hasta el siguiente callejón… y más les vale que se apresuren— dijo con voz que nadie dudó en obedecer. Y empezó a caminar…

— Pero… ¡Diablos¡Detesto que me ignore así! — dijo con enojo— idiota— murmuró mirando a Ray que solo se encogió de hombros y mansamente lo siguieron.

Así continuaron. Tyson ya podía correr apoyándose en el hombro de Ray, hasta que se dieron cuenta que Kai inexplicablemente paraba más seguido y se retrasaba, en la última parada bajó a Max de su espalda, un gesto de dolor en su rostro delató que no estaba tan bien como decía.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Si Kai ¿Qué tienes?… ¡y no digas que nada!

— Hm.

— ¡KAI!

—Tengo lastimada la espalda y un tobillo— dijo de mal modo.

— ¡Así cargaste a Max!

— Tú te encargaste de Tyson.

— ¿Ahora qué hacemos? Así no podremos llegar a mi casa.

— No vamos para allá

— ¿Entonces?

— Caminen, no falta mucho, un par de cuadras

— De acuerdo, pero te ayudaré con Max— diciendo eso puso sobre su hombro el brazo derecho de Max… Kai cambió de expresión pero no dijo nada, y haciendo lo mismo que Ray solamente que del lado izquierdo.

Caminaron rápido y se detuvieron apenas unos 250 metros frente a una escalera de servicio.

— Tendremos que subir por aquí— dijo el bicolor para sorpresa de los chicos y dirigiéndose a Max — ¿Puedes subir solo?

— Si, descuida, ya me siento mejor.

Subieron unos cinco pisos. Sin decir nada, pero muy seguro de cómo hacerlo abrió una ventana y penetró a un muy sencillo apartamento.

— ¡Vaya ratonera!— exclamó Tyson al ver el mobiliario.

Kai se dio la vuelta, clara e inexplicablemente furioso— Será una ratonera pero la respetarás Tyson

Los chicos se impresionaron de su reacción.

—¡¡KAI!!—exclamaron.

Ignorando su exclamación les "dio instrucciones" — Procuren reponerse, no hagan un desastre, por ahora estamos a salvo— Ignorando cualquier reclamo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al refrigerador (nevera), sacó una manzana, un jugo y hielo— arréglense con el resto y manténganse en silencio. Ray saldremos en cuatro horas, estén listos.

—Si yo…— pero no pudo terminar sus observaciones porque sencillamente Kai se encerró en una habitación.

Los chicos se miraron como sin saber que hacer y observando "la ratonera" como llamó Tyson al apartamento. Era realmente pequeño, dos habitaciones y un baño. La primera habitación una sala-comedor-cocina, un servicio sanitario y la otra habitación que consideraron que era el dormitorio, porque ahí no había cama, solamente una sencilla mesa y algunas sillas. ¡Ah! y una alfombra que seguramente había visto mejores tiempos.

— ¿Dónde estaremos?

— Ni idea. Pero debemos avisara a los otros y sin más pulsó dos veces su balde.— Listo ahora solo esperaremos.

— ¿Será de Kai?— preguntó Tyson, refiriéndose a la "ratonera".

— No lo creo— indicó Ray enseñando la fotografía de un hombre al que abrazaba a una niña.

— ¿Será de algún amigo¿sirviente?… ¡Dios¡allanamiento!— esto último lo dijo Max algo aterrado.

— No lo sé pero voy a averiguarlo— dijo Ray levantándose de la silla que ocupaba.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— A hablar con Kai tengo que preguntarle algunas cosas.

— ¿Crees que sea buena idea?

— No, pero lo tengo que hacer.

Tyson movió negativamente la cabeza mientras Max sonreía como deseándole suerte. Al entrar descubrió que Kai se encontraba durmiendo en la cama, sobre su tobillo derecho tenía la bolsa con hielo, aunque envuelta en una toalla. La botella del jugo casi estaba vacía pero se notaba que apenas había comido parte de la manzana.

— Sabes que me disgusta que me observen mientras duermo— oyó decir a Kai— ¿Qué quieres?— dijo con rudeza.

— Hablar contigo, necesito que me contestes algunas preguntas.

— ¿Ahora?

— Si.

— Se breve.— dijo roncamente sin evitar un gesto de desagrado.

— ¿Estamos allanando esta casa?

— No. Es de una persona que conozco, tengo permiso.

— ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

— … Dentro de la empresa. Vigilando.

— ¿Vigilando¿Has dormido¿comiste?

— No me dejas.

— ¡Kai!

— Basta ¿Algo más? Sino vete con los otros.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu tobillo y a tu espalda?

— Un golpe. Me descuidé al entrar.

— ¡Estuviste así cuatro días!

— Tres.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Por que sí.

— ¡Kai!

— Ve vigilar a ese par… después les contaré que averigüé… tengo que dormir.

Las últimas palabras hicieron que Ray se resignara a salir, porque esas simples palabras equivalían una confesión de Kai, porque admitía que estaba agotado. Quizá muy a su singular manera, pero al fin una confesión.

Iba a decirle algo más cuando notó que ya dormía… conteniendo un suspiro de frustración salió silenciosamente. En la otra habitación encontró a los chicos comiendo uno y tragando el otro.

— ¡Eh! Recuerden que Kai dijo que no molestaran.

— Pero también que nos arregláramos con el resto y yo le obedezco— dijo uno mientras devoraba algo que fuera un emparedado.

— ¿Averiguaste algo?

— Realmente nada concreto, este apartamento es de alguien que conoce. Al parecer entró a las instalaciones hace tres días y fue cuando se lastimó.

— ¿Estuvo así tres días? Oye eso fue desde que se nos escapó.

— Eso parece.

— Oggye Maggx —(tragando la comida)— que esperabas de ese testarudo, sabes que cuando se le mete algo nadie lo saca de su error.

— Dijo algo más. Que después nos contaría lo que averiguó.

— 0.0 ¡Vaya! Eso se oye grave si dijo eso.

— Eso creo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Tyson?

— Aún me duele pero sobreviviré.

— ¿Max?

— A mi también, por cierto es notable la resistencia de Kai.

— ¿Qué me dices de la mía¡Cargué a Tyson!

—¡¡HEY!!

— Más bajo… será mejor dejarlo descansar.

— mmm.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer?

— ¿Quedó algo?— dijo Ray mirando el desorden.

— Te guardé esto— y le entrega una manzana que se salvó de la voracidad azul.

Un inusual ruido en la tranquilidad del barrio hizo que Ray despertara, parpadeando para despabilarse por completo se levantó sin hacer ruido de la alfombra que compartía con sus amigos. Vio el reloj y se asustó. ¡Pasaban 15 minutos de la hora que fijó Kai para irse!

Sin dudarlo fue a abrir la puerta de la habitación, su amigo ya no estaba. Solamente la botella vacía y una toalla tendida en una silla eran los indicios que Kai había estado en esa habitación. Revisó una puerta, solamente algunos trajes. Al ver descubrió una pequeña ventana firmemente cerrada por dentro.

- '¿_Dónde se metió¿Se marcharía… sin avisarnos? No, imposible no nos hubiera dejado sin avisarnos_'- pensaba mientras regresaba con sus amigos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido apagado… alguien se acercaba por las escaleras de emergencia. Sin dudarlo se acercó a la ventana dispuesto a defender a sus amigos que aún dormían ajenos al peligro que se acercaba.

— Saldrás perdiendo si lo haces — oyó decir a una muy conocida pero fría voz.

— ¡Oh Kai¿Dónde estabas? Creí que…

— … los había abandonado.

— Lo pensé al principio pero lo descarté de inmediato.

Ante esa respuesta tan honesta Kai se quedó pensativo— Fui a asegurarme que no estuvieran cerca. Despiértalos, es hora de irnos, procu…

— ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó al ver que se tensaba y se ponía a la defensiva.

— No hagas ruido… alguien viene.

Huy ¿los descubrirían?…

Jeje

Saludooooooooooooooos.


	27. Chapter 27 “¿Tenemos problemas?… Ché do

_**Capítulo 27**_

"_**¿Tenemos problemas?… Ché domanda!" (1)**_

**°°°**

Se oyeron los pasos, definitivamente alguien se dirigía a donde los chicos estaban. Ray iba a despertar a Max y Tyson, pero Kai negó que lo hiciera. El de los ojos ámbar no entendía el motivo, -'¿_pero si estamos en peligro no sería mejor estar listos?__'__- _pensó dudando pero obedeció.

La tensión se hizo más intensa cuando los pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta. La silueta apenas iluminada en el pasillo bloqueó luz que penetraba en bajo la puerta…

Un toque, otro y dos rápidos… y una palmada.

— No hay problema— dijo Kai visiblemente satisfecho mientras silbaba de forma rara.

La puerta se abrió después de unos minutos (que al pobre de Ray le parecieron eternos) y un hombre de unos 50 o más años de edad, amistosos ojos verdes y de marcados rasgos latinos apareció. Fijó su mirada serena en los presentes (dormidos… bueno uno, porque Max acababa de despertar y se tallaba los ojos), sonrió al descubrir a Kai.

Era extraño pero no estaba sorprendido de la "visita", es más parecía contento. Sin duda iba a decirles algo cuando…

— Buonasera signore Gianni (_buenas tardes señor Gianni)_

— No, no! Zio o Vitto.( ¡_No, no! tío o Vitto)_

— ---silencio----

— ¿Kai?

— E va bene. (bueno, de acuerdo)

Max y Ray parpadearon confundidos, ante ese ¿saludo¿amenaza?, el hombre miró con picardía a los chicos y sonrió a Kai.

— Come ti senti? (_¿cómo te sientes?)_

— Non c'é male, …grazie. (_bien, gracias)_

— ah si? Vero? (¿_ah si¿verdad?_) — dijo viéndole directamente a los ojos.

— No. Non mi sento bene. (_No. No me siento bien)_

—Ti posso aiutare? (¿puedo ayudarte?)

— Credo di si… (_creo que si)_— dijo casi como arrepentido.

Aunque no los chicos no entendieron que hablaban notaron que Kai bajaba la vista como ¿avergonzado? '_CIELOS ¿Qué pasa?' - se preguntaban._

---

Entre tanto Tyson se había despertado y estaba más confundido que los otros… no entendía que decía Kai ni quien era el hombre con quien hablaba, los otros no decían nada ¡todo era confuso!!

— ¡Eh¿Kai quien es él¿Qué pasa?

Pero Kai lo ignoró, no así el hombre, iba a decirle algo cuando…

— Aspetta! Aspetta! (¡Espera¡_Espera!)_

— Ma perché? ( _Pero _¿_por qué?)_— le contestó extrañado.

— Loro… no… (_ellos… no…_)— dijo señalándolos con la mirada.

— Ma per quale ragione? (_Pero ¿por qué razón?_)

— E' importante per me! (¡Es importante para mí!)

— Va bene (_de acuerdo)_

— Vitto… vorrei parlare e' un segreto ( Vitto… _Quisiera hablarte… es un secreto_)

El señor Gianni o Vitto se encogió de hombros y le señaló la habitación donde hacía un rato Ray habló con Kai.

— Esperen aquí — dijo Kai en un tonito cortante y sin más cerró la puerta.

— ¿No les parece raro el comportamiento de Kai?— preguntó Max al recuperarse de la impresión.

— ¿Desde cuando no es raro o grosero?— protestó Tyson molesto por haber sido ignorado— ¡ni nos presentó¡Ni dejó que nos hablara¡Es un idiota!

— ¡Tyson!

— ¡No lo defiendas¡Sabes que tengo razón!

— Pero… — al ver como Tyson señalaba la puerta, suspiró antes de decir— Si… la tienes.

— Ja.

— ¿Qué estarán conversando?— preguntó Max.

— Bah, ya lo conoces, no vale la pena ni pensarlo y menos preguntárselo no nos lo dirá, sino para que habló en….—rascándose la cabeza— lo que fuera.

— ¿Qué hacemos mientras tanto?

— Comer.

— ¡Pero no dejaste nada!

— Ohhhh noooooooo!!!!!!!.

°°

Así pasaron el tiempo hasta que ambos salieron de la habitación. Notaron que Kai no se encontraba tan satisfecho pero si más tranquilo.

— Te presento a mis… compañeros de equipo, Ray, Max y Tyson, los Bladebreakers.

— ¿Tus amigos?— dijo sin dudar que lo entenderían.

— Hmm.

— Gracias Kai— dijo Tyson — ¿tan difícil te es decir que somos tus amigos?

— Hmm.

— Yo soy Vitto o tío Vitto como prefieran. Disculpen que no les haya podido saludar antes — dijo mientras miraba ceñudo a Kai, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

— No les des tanta confianza, sino mira lo que hicieron… — dijo señalándole la cocina (¡y en verdad era un desastre!)

Los chicos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados, ante la mirada de "Vitto". La cocina parecía zona de guerra o por lo menos que fue asaltada por una turba. Y ante el asombro de todos empezó a reírse.

— En verdad lo sentimos— dijo Ray mientras hacía una respetuosa reverencia china.

— ¡Bah!, mis muchachos han hecho peores destrozos ¿verdad Kai?—dijo guiñándole un ojo y las sorpresas seguían al ver que ¡sonrió!!!!

— ¿Tienes hijos?— preguntó Max.

— Si— y una extraña sonrisa iluminó el rostro del hombre— más de ciento cincuenta.

—¡¡¡QUÉ!!!

— Imagino que Kai no les ha hablado de mí… -(sonriendo)- tiende a ser poco comunicativo, aunque ustedes imagino que ya lo saben —(mirada de Kai)—… soy el padre Gianni Moggi o mejor conocido como el tío Vitto.

— No entiendo.

— Es un sacerdote católico y tiene un refugio para chicos sin hogar— aclaró Kai quien dio la vuelta y fue a sentarse a una de las sillas.

Los chicos parpadearon. Miraron a Kai y al sacerdote las palabras 'sin hogar' les entristeció recordándoles la "especial" relación familiar de los Hiwatari… -'_así que lo conocía... Pero… ¡desde cuando¿Cómo?'- _eran sus confusos pensamientos.

— Kai me informó que les fue mal ¿Cómo se encuentran? — dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de tres confundidos chicos. Será mejor que les revise.

_-'¿le contó?'_- pensaron sin poderlo creer.

— Ya mejor gracias…— dijo Ray reaccionando rápidamente al ver la incomodidad de Kai y para evitar preguntas indiscretas.

— Si no se preocupe— dijo Max.

— ¿Y tu herida en el brazo?— dijo acercándose a revisarla, un vendaje la rodeaba.

— Un simple pinchazo… No creo que sea necesario preocuparse por ella, ya Ray me la vendó— finalizó Tyson— pero Kai tiene lastimada la espalda y un tobillo, creo que a él si debería ser revisado.

— Descuiden ya lo hice.

— Ahh y…

— Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos— pronunció Kai con voz cansada.

— ¿Cómo conoció a Kai?— saltó la pregunta [mucho tardó en producirse… ya imaginan de quien)

— No te importa Tyson.

— Pero…

— VÁMONOS— dijo levantándose abruptamente de la silla.

Gianni sonrió preocupado.

— Ragazzo perché? (_muchacho ¿por qué?)_— dijo con tristeza que no era necesario saber italiano para comprenderlo así.

— Mi dispiace… io non posso, io non so. (_lo siento… yo no puedo… yo no lo sé)_— y diciendo esto se dirigió al cuarto y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Está bien?

— Niente paura (_no se preocupen)_

— ¿Ehh???

— Oh disculpen, lo olvidé, quise decir que no se preocupen.

— Pero Kai… bueno él…

— Descuiden… estará bien… creo que es demasiado para él estar en dos mundos. No se depriman… ¡vamos! traje provisiones, será mejor que les prepare un refrigerio y me ayuden con este desastre.

Los chicos asintieron. Pero no podían quitarse de la mente lo que habían visto. No entendían que ocurría o por qué. Al parecer el padre Vitto no pretendía aclararles el asunto. Resignados observaban fascinados como cocinaba. Y ¡Vaya si fue grato lo que "Vitto" les preparó!. Ya casi a la mitad…

— ¿Cómo conoció a Kai?

— ¡Tyson!

— Digamos que literalmente nos chocamos… tenemos… algunos años de conocernos… algún día les contaré con detalle, ahora si me disculpan…sin decir más se levantó y con una bandeja se dirigió a su cuarto… tardó un rato en salir… Kai apareció poco después.

— ¿Listos? Entonces será mejor que nos marchemos, no es conveniente que estén tan tarde en la calle.

— Es peligroso que nos acompañes… no fue buena idea venir.

— ¡Cómo si fuera la primera vez!… No discutas, sabes que por mis muchachos me he metido en más líos de los que alguien quisiera. Y si "ellos" se enojan tendrán que hacer cola como los otros.

Los chicos se miraron. Vieron a Kai muy pensativo… pero finalmente asentía sin protestar. Bajaron del conjunto de departamentos, a quienes se encontraban lo saludaban con deferencia. En la entrada descubrieron a dos muchachos, por cuyo aspecto no era recomendable encontrarlos a medianoche, sin embargo, saludaron cortésmente al religioso y… ¡A Kai!.

— Gracias chicos ¿todo bien?

— Claro tío Vitto ¿Te acompañamos?

— No es necesario, regresaré en unos minutos. Ah… lo olvidaba, recuerden que mañana tienen clases no vayan a faltar.

— Bien… cuídate y tú también.

Kai asintió sin decir una palabra. Los chicos estaban mudos y a una seña subieron a un vehículo de regulares condiciones. Por más que pusieron atención dudaban de volver a encontrar el lugar. Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Tyson

— Gracias— dijeron tres voces al unísono.

— Kai, questa è l'unica uscita (Kai, es la única salida)

— Che cosa? (¿_Qué cosa?)_

— La speranza (La esperanza)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_(1) La traducción del título sería ¡Qué pregunta!. _

_Espero que les haya gustado. Me costó un poquito hacerlo, pero ¡inspiración! Lo tenía desde hacía rato y no sabía donde meterlo, era para otra historia que solo tengo la idea (disculpen mi falta de modestia) es buena… pero me gustó más en ésta, además, quiero enfocar algo para después._

_Saludooooooooooooooooooos._


	28. Chapter 28 “Una complicación… entra Volt

**_Hola_**!!! Disculparan la tardanza pero salí de viaje y acabo de regresar, así que solo actualizaré este y al principio de la semana otros... paciencia... y graciiiiiiiiiiassssssss por sus críticas.

_**Capítulo 28**_

"_**Una complicación… entra Voltaire"**_

**°°°**

Cuatro muchachos entraron por la puerta del Dojo Kinomiya, mientras un vehículo arrancaba y se alejaba de ahí.

— Bueno, ya estamos a salvo… (Miradita de Kai) está bien… ya estamos en mi casa ¿cómo conociste a…

— NUNCA LO MENCIONES. NUNCA LO MENCIONEN A NADIE— dijo muy serio y bastante agresivo.

— ¡Calma Kai! No es para que te molestes.

— Cometí un error al llevarlos, lo puse en peligro.

— Descuida no lo haremos, a nadie — dijo con seriedad Tyson que al parecer tranquilizó a Kai.

El chico los vio y todos afirmaron muy serios.

—Tiene suficientes problemas para meterlo en más— murmuró… aunque fue audible para Ray.

— ¿Kai?

— Les…

— No es sobre "eso" sino ¿Qué descubriste en la empresa?

— Si Kai ¿Puedes decirnos que ocurre?

— Dijiste que lo harías ¿Recuerdas? —mencionó Ray.

Pasaron casi dos minutos antes que hablara — Van tras las bestias bit.

— Eso parece ¿Y contra ti no? Porque recuerdo que tu nombre salió a relucir… y no solo eso—dijo Ray.

— Hmm.

— Ese gruñido significa que si— dijo Tyson traduciendo hábilmente.

—Si y por la forma que lo mencionó… no te guarda cariño —añadió Max.

— ¡oye¿Desde cuando se dá a querer?

—¡Tyson!

— hm.

— No le hagas caso ¿Sabes por qué van tras nuestras bestias bip? — preguntó Max.

— Eso creo.

— ¿Nos vas a decir? — insistió Tyson

— ….

— ¿Tu abuelo está involucrado?

— ….

— ¿y Boris?

— ….

— arggggggggggg!!!!

— Mira Kai, sabemos que buscaste a Kenny para buscar información y del dibujo. Pero ¿qué tiene que ver una compañía de Cosméticos en todo esto? —preguntó repentinamente el chinito.

Vieron a Kai levantar la vista… dudando, una extraña luz se notaba en sus ojos. Creyendo que no les contestaría estaban a punto de preguntar otra cosa… cuando…

— No es la empresa sino uno de sus accionistas, el nombre solo me dio la pista de quien está detrás de todo esto -'_eso creo' -_ pensó.

— Pero son muchos accionistas, aunque tres de ellos tienen la mayor…

— CHRESOREV.

— ¿y?….—pero el chico bicolor ignoró la pregunta y quien la hizo— ¡Hey! No me ignores.

— En los inicios del proyecto del Black Dranzer… —(profundo silencio)— habían varios científicos que estaban asignados… no lo recuerdo con exactitud a todos… porque habían varias secciones, pero sí a los principales, encontré esta foto entre los archivos que saqué de ahí — dice mostrándoles una vieja fotografía donde aparecen cinco hombres además de alguien que reconocieron como Boris y una joven— es el segundo a la izquierda Sergei Chresorev, porque los otros los recuerdo y la joven a la derecha es ella, Olga S. Chresorev.

— ¿Ella¿Quién? — preguntó un despistado peliazul.

— ¿Ya la olvidaste Tyson? — preguntó Kai mirándolo fijamente— no creí que fueras de aquellos a los que golpean y olvidan— agregó con ironía.

— ¿AH¿Ahhhh!

— ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?

— ¿Te dice algo Olga Chresorev?

—No

— ¡Ay Tyson!... (mirada de todos al cielo) ella es pariente quizás…

— Su hija— terminó Kai.

Tyson se quedó rascándose la cabeza procesando la información. Ray y Max intercambiaban miradas… Ray se animó a preguntar algo

— ¿Encontraste más cosas en los archivos¿Verdad?

— Si.

— ¿Científicos? — y al ver que afirmaba…

—Entonces enséñalos—saltó Tyson ante la mirada reprobatoria de Max.

—No los entenderías

— ¡Oye! NO SOY IDIOTA SE LEER

— ¿Ruso?

—No, pero que tiene que ver

— Todo

—No te entiendo

— ¡Qué raro! — lanzó con sarcasmo Kai.

— OYE…

— ¿Todos los documentos? — interrumpió el rubio

— Si.

— ¿Kai… son copias?

— ¿Copias? De qué hablan — se oyó decir a un despistado a quien ignoraron.

— Originales… y tengo una copia porque destruí los discos de la computadora personal pero desconozco si guarda más.

— ¿Los tienes contigo?

— No. Están escondidos.

— ¿Por eso saliste?

— En parte.

— ¿Puedes decirnos que dicen? — se oyó la suave voz de Ray

— mmm.

— Kai… dinos.

— Ahhh…. Están algo quemados… algunos incompletos. Son anotaciones parciales de resultados de… experimentos, combinaciones químicas, reacciones y otras cosas…—dijo Kai con amargura.

— ¿Tuyas? — preguntó Ray tratando que su voz se oyera natural

— La mayoría sí.

Un silencio se hizo presente… sin embargo, unas voces provenientes de la entrada de la casa se hicieron oír… pero nuestros chicos no les dieron importancia (grave error).

— ¿Qué haremos? —se atrevió a preguntar Max.

— Ustedes nada— dijo una voz fría

— Pero Kai, debemos proteger nuestros blades— dijo Max

— Pero eso significa que nos quedaremos quietos… ya antes nos ha tocado enfrentarnos con otros para luchar por nuestros blades Ozuma ¿lo recuerdas? no nos podemos quedar al margen, buscan nuestras bestias y…

— Esto es diferente

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó nuevamente Tyson empezando a sacar su genio.

— No se detendrán… los quieren a cualquier costo. Con Max 'sentiste' de lo que son capaces ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Pero no sabemos que hacer? O ¿tú si?

— _Nosotros si._

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Una voz diferente… ¿quiénnnn será? Ratatatatatàn… ¿Comentarios¿dudas¿Ganas de matar a la autora de este fic?...

Saludoooooooos.


	29. Chapter 29 “Siguen las complicaciones…

_**Capítulo 29**_

"_**Siguen las complicaciones… órdenes de Voltaire"**_

**°°°**

Esa voz logró que Kai entornara peligrosamente los ojos. Ray, Max y Tyson se quedaron con la boca abierta al descubrir al dueño de esa voz… Kai de espaldas al recién llegado le reconoció sin darse vuelta.

— ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?

— A nosotros también nos alegra verte— dijo otra voz.

— ¿Y quien los dejó entrar? — dijo con altivez

— El abuelo del gordo— contestó una tercera.

— ¡Hey¡Abuelo¿Por qué?

— Yo se lo pedí.

— ¡Señor Dickenson!

SI… eran Tala, Bryan y Spencer. Sonreían despectivamente mientras el pobre señor Dickenson con una sonrisa diplomática trataba de apaciguar los ánimos.

Como recordarán las "relaciones" entre los Bladebreakers y los Demolition Boys no eran muy cordiales. La palabra altibajos era muy conveniente para describir las relaciones entre Kai y sus antiguos compañeros… y "relaciones conflictivas" entre el resto, por no decir vengativamente-rencorosas [golpearon a un "gatito,") si se entiende la analogía.

Kai ni dudó en quedarse, con su acostumbrada arrogancia y ese desquiciante humor, sin siquiera dar la vuelta se dirigió a la casa… los otros iban a seguirlo cuando vieron a Tyson pararse (de puntillas prácticamente) frente a Tala y… se quedaron sin duda pensando que necesitaría ayuda… no tanto para pelear sino para un posterior traslado de emergencia al hospital de cierto irreflexivo y pelionero dueño de un Dragoon.

— Mis queridos chicos rusos… les recuerdo las instrucciones que recibieron del señor Voltaire… Bladebreakers sean amigables tenemos mucho que discutir. Si me lo permiten tengo que conversar con alguien para aclarar algunos puntos. Por favor, Ray y Tala les ruego mantener tranquilos a sus respectivos compañeros de equipo… —'_por lo menos hasta que regrese__'_ - pensó el señor Dickenson dándose prisa.

°°

Como adivinaran el señor Dickenson fue en busca de Kai… sabía que sería difícil que aceptara, pero por el bien de todos… tenía que lograr que el sentido común del chico dominara sobre su difícil carácter. Tendría que apelar a su sentido de responsabilidad y a algo más que sabía que Kai negaba hasta el punto de irse (si tocaban esa fibra sensible) el afecto que sentía por los Bladebreakers. -'_Tengo que ser muy cuidadoso_'- pensó con pesadumbre. -'_Es un gran muchacho__…__ pero__…_'

— Kai necesito hablar contigo.

— Yo no.

— ¿Oirás mis explicaciones?

Lo vio dudar… esto era bueno. Ahora la parte más difícil se presentaba ¿Cómo lograr que aceptara?

— Se que no es de tu gusto ni su presencia ni… bueno nada. Pero es preciso… no cuento con los medios físicos para protegerlos… ante una amenaza de esta magnitud y terminar con esta situación, confieso que no puedo controlarla por lo menos no como me gustaría hacerlo. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que pueda.

— ¿Y "ellos"… qué hacen aquí?

— Jeje reciprocidad con tu abuelo… y después de lo que pasó... verás consideró no confías en quedarte en la mansión… tampoco conmigo y… bueno… dijo que no quiere perseguirte… para prote…

— Puedo cuidarme solo…

— Es posible pero ellos no.

— ¿Para qué le pidió ayuda?

— No se la pedí… la mandó con una carta para ti. No puedo exigirte que lo aceptes, como le dije… pero sí que lo pienses… por el bien de ellos. Tómala — dándosela— Espero tu respuesta… y Kai no te voy a mentir aunque tú lo sospechas: Boris no solo viene con ellos… también entra en el trato.

_°°°_

_Bien, esto aún es consecuencia de tus irreflexivos actos… y al parecer Dickenson es incapaz de "cuidarte" adecuadamente. Pero si por tu culpa no he podido apoderarme de las bestias no permitiré que nadie más lo haga. Serán enviados a una de mis instalaciones más obvias. Como no eres tan imbécil creo entenderás porqué. Te ORDENO que no te entrometas con el entrenamiento de Boris y que **tú** deberás seguir NO ME IMPORTA que pienses… recuerda que o lo haces o todos lo hacen, espero no tener que llegar a "extremos" que conoces para que me obedezcas._

_Voltaire._

_°°°°_

— Yo también te quiero abuelo—dijo con sarcasmo y en voz inaudible para el anciano.

Kai apretó la carta y empezó a destruirla pedazo a pedazo. Ante la mirada comprensiva del anciano… que sin decirlo conocía más de lo que hubiera querido la situación actual, la vida de Kai y… de Voltaire.

— ¿Kai?

— ¿Cuando?

— Mañana… bueno en unas horas… ya se decidió que serán trasladados cerca del lugar donde se realizará el torneo. Y hay otra cosa o mejor dicho dos personas más en el viaje…

— NO.

— Sería un riesgo dejarlos, sabes de lo que ella es capaz… y...

—Estarían más seguros con usted o en sus casas.

— Sabes que no es posible.

— Realmente no lo sé. Pero "ellos" no lo soportarán… quizás uno.

— Confío en que podrás con esto.

— Hm y además él — dijo rechinando los dientes.

— Me temo que sí. Sabes lo que está en juego… lo importante que es y…

— Yo no los convenceré de aceptar… corre por su cuenta.

Y diciendo esto dio media vuelta ante la mirada de satisfacción del señor Dickenson. Mirada que se cortó al ver como Ray y Tala "mantenían tranquilos" a sus compañeros. Resignado se apresuró a serenarlos.

**°°°**

— Bueno chicos les tengo un anuncio que hacer… espero que lo tomen lo mejor posible y les recuerdo a los miembros de los Demolition Boys que son ordenes directas del señor Voltaire… quien les manda a que hagan memoria sobre qué hablaron con él y las consecuencias de su desobediencia.

Y empezó a decirles "el trato", ni que decir de las exclamaciones…

— "¡NO! — ¡Sobre mi cadáver! — ¡JAMÁS! — ¡Juntos antes del Torneo! — ¡UNA SEMANA!" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO— ¡Ni muerto! — ¿Con estos¡Antes me voy a Siberia a pie! — ¡Si me obligan despellejo al gato! — ¡Es una injusticia! — ¡ES un CASTIGO! — ¡ES UNA TORTURA!— ¡Es el colmo! — ¡Que me manden a Siberia!— ¡Ya estoy acostumbrado a los castigos… ¡pero esto!— GRRRRR—ME NIEGO— ¿Por qué a mí? — ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? — ¡Antes morimos! — ¡Antes llegan muertos! —Antes los matamos— NO… — ¡Me voy! — ¡Me quedo! — ¡No me quedo! — ¿Para esto viajé? — ¡No pueden obligarme!— ¡Aunque me obliguen! — ¡Si me tocas morirás! … etc."

Eran las positivas y muy elocuentes expresiones que se cruzaron entre ambos bandos… como puede notarse todos estaban en la mejor disposición de pasar unos días juntos. Y por si fuera poco… ¡Zas! Aparecen Kenny y Hillary. El primero con cara de horror y la segunda con despiste al verlos ahí.

Pero Hillary no es una chica que se inmute por tan poco… no conocìa a los Demolition Boys más que por referencias y que fueron compañeros de Kai, lo que le daba más curiosidad para ver si eran igual que su sombrío amigo.

— Hola soy Hillary Ta…

— ¡Será mejor que te mantengas alejada de esos…!

— Como dije soy Hillary y tengo entendido que son muy buenos en beyblade.

Tyson cambió de color ante el "atrevimiento" de la chica; eso fue inmediatamente captado por Bryan que en un principio consideró ignorar a la chica… pero dadas las circunstancias adoptó su rostro más amigable [¡lo creen! y…

— Mucho gusto señorita. Soy Bryan, el es Spencer y el que se ve tan expresivo es Tala somos…

— ¡Qué no les hables¿Eres SORDA?

— ¡No me grites Tyson!

Y… empezaron a discutir ante la satisfacción de dos rusos que sonreían en complicidad y la incomodidad del resto. En eso el señor Dickenson los interrumpió para darles "la otra noticia"…

— ¡NO! — ¡Ellos no irán!— ¿E-ees necesario? — ¡No vas a ir Hillary! — No me mandas— Bienvenida señorita… —NOOOOOOO— ¡Qué no! — Será un gusto contar que nos acompañe— ¡Qué no va! — ¡Yo no quiero ir! — ¿Jefe… y si me fundo? — ¿Es necesario que vayan? — ¡Basta! — HILLARY NO LES HABLES!!!

… y así siguieron un buen rato.

°°°

El resto de la noche no fue mejor… a decir verdad empeoró y eso que el Sr. Dickenson (según él) para mejorar la situación se llevó a los tres rusos (¡sin duda los otros los iban a acoger como hermanos!!! jeje).

Tyson y Hillary en plena guerra ni los regaños del abuelo ni la intervención de Max, los razonamientos de Kenny ni los consejos de Ray lograron un acuerdo de paz… nada… NADA. Al contratrio, de alguna forma empeoraron la situación, porque ella no estaba dispuesta a dormir con ellos ni él a darle su cuarto… Quizás Kai hubiera logrado algo (silencio al menos), pero se aisló totalmente, la única "señal de vida" que lograron arrancarle fue una mueca de disgusto, un hm y hacer que saliera al patio.

El abuelo no se encontraba mejor, sino cansado debido a la angustia de esperarlos, (y eso que Max le llamó de su celular) enojado de las peleas de sus "pequeños"; finalmente le tocó que imponerse como adulto y ordenar un "a dormir"; tuvo suerte porque todos estaban cansados.

**EN LA NOCHE…** o para ser más precisa en las horas de la madrugada… Un recuerdo surgió…

**Inicio del sueño:**

_Un niño se encontraba acostado en una cama alta, una camilla con baranda… una sonda en su garganta controlaba su respiración… un monitor su ritmo cardíaco. Todo le dolía en especial la garganta y un brazo, intentó moverse pero se encontraba firmemente atado a las barandas de la cama. Abrió de repente sus grandes ojos rubí… y miró con terror en lugar donde estaba, giró la cabeza. Una variación en el monitor indicó que algo cambió en su estado y logró que una persona se acercara. Era una mujer de cabellos negros cuyo brillo en los ojos siempre hacía que todos los compañeros del niño temblaran… un nuevo salto se oyó en el monitor._

— _Que bueno que despertaste mi pequeño— murmuró la mujer— ¡padre¡Balkov! Ya despertó— dijo más alto logrando que los hombres, un canoso y otro pelimorado se acercaran._

— _Vaya jovencito, debo admitir que esta vez me preocupaste— dijo el canoso— estaba discutiendo con Boris como darle al Sr. Voltaire una mala noticia._

_Kai (puesto que era él) se revolvió en la cama, mientras el monitor registraba irregulares pulsaciones. Boris sonrió y a su vez dijo — en vista que te encuentras bien considero que deberíamos seguir._

_El niño trató de decir algo pero no pudo, le dolía la garganta, pues continuaba entubado. Tampoco podía usar sus manos puesto que estaban amarradas. Sus ojos… sus expresivos ojos mostraban miedo al ver a esos tres seres… y el monitor lo confirmó al marcar ahora como sus latidos aumentaban._

— _Tranquilizate pequeño Kai… o te lastimarás…— dijo con otra sonrisa la mujer. quien tomó un frasco y de él sacó con una jeringa un poco de un líquido verde y lo inyectó en el sitio más lejado de inyección en 'Y' (me refiero a una parte de la manguera que conecta el suero a la muñeca del niño). Ese líquido empezó a mezclarse y a bajar poco a poco hacia él… hasta que la mujer lo detuvo con una de las pinzas deslizable... impidiendole el paso… por ahora._

— _¿Le inyecto el anestésico?— Preguntó la mujer al hombre que llamó padre._

— _No Olga— le contestó Boris— ya viste que tuvo una reacción inesperada, podría nuevamente caer en coma y no despertar._

— _Podríamos intentar con una dosis menor— intervino el otro hombre._

— _No nos arriesgaremos._

—_Quizá le duela— dijo con una extraña sonrisa la mujer._

— _¿Y qué? — Fue el comentario de Boris— por lo menos no lo oíremos… no puede gritar, vamos a la oficina Sergei — dirigiéndose al canoso._

_A su vez Boris se acercó a donde se encontraba el asustado niño… abrió la pinza y el líquido continuó su camino… y salió de la habitación seguido por Sergei._

__

Olga se acercó más al niño, y le acarició el cabello. En el atractivo rostro de ella se dibujó una sonrisa… que en otra persona quizá hubiera tranquilizado al pequeño… pero logró que el monitor diera otro salto.

_Ambos miraban como el líquido se acercaba lenta pero inexorablemente. Repentinamente ella presionó la manguerilla evitando en el último segundo que el líquido siguiera bajando — ¿Oíste pequeño Kai? d-o-l-e-r-á— y diciendo eso soltó la manguera… y el líquido penetró en su joven cuerpo…_

**Fin del sueño**

°°°

Kai se despertó bruscamente… no gritó aunque poco faltó para que lo hiciera… pero no pudo evitar que un gemido de angustia, miedo y dolor saliera de sus labios. Su respiración era agitadísima, sudaba y temblaba. Miró a sus amigos temiendo haberlos despertado, pero solo se oía la acompasada respiración de la mayoría y los ronquidos y balbuceos de un peliazul.

Sin poderlo evitar lanzó un nuevo quejido y un terrible dolor se apoderó de su cabeza obligándolo a poner sus manos en un afán infructuoso de detenerlo y tranquilizarse. Pero no lo logró, así tratando de no hacer ruido salió al patio. Al llegar se sentó en el piso de madera tenía que respirar profundamente… poco a poco logró que su respiración se normalizara y el dolor de cabeza que sintió se convirtiera en una tolerable punzada.

— ¡Maldición¡Maldición¡Maldición!— repetía en un murmullo apretando con furia los puños, una rebelde lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, deslizándose por sus pálidas mejillas, no había llegado al final de su recorrido fue bruscamente limpiada. Cerró los ojos… para contener otras fugitivas… no solo se sentía miserable sino avergonzado… pero sabía que su arrebato no le ayudaría en nada.

¡Tenía que tranquilizarse! Nuevamente empezó a respirar profundamente… no podía permitirse esa debilidad… sabía que al día siguiente o quizá ese mismo día necesitaría no solo de su fuerza física sino de su voluntad. Boris… el maldito de Boris entraría nuevamente en su vida… sus amigos estarían ahí… los otros también… tenía que obedecer las órdenes de su abuelo… y sabía que ella no se daría por vencida, lo odiaba eso era evidente...

Aún después de tranquilizarse se quedó algunos minutos más, observando la luna reflejada en el estanque y los peces que saltaban de vez en cuando. La luna acababa de esconderse entre unas nubes, debía dormir… o por lo menos intentarlo. Decidió entrar… sin notar que minutos antes que la luna se escondiera una sombra lo observaba… desde que salió.

Se deslizó silenciosamente, fue una suerte que no despertara nadie…iba a acostarse cuando Ray se movió y abrió los ojos— ¿Kai¿ya es hora?— preguntó entre bostezos y frotándose los ojos.

— No, vuelve a dormir—dijo con voz opaca.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó mientras se sentaba.

— Si… duérmete— y sin más se acostó y le dio la espalda.

— Claro— murmuró Ray.

La luna que en ese momento salió de una nube fue la única testigo que observó como lágrimas de tristeza brotaban de unos ojos dorados y caían libremente sobre sus mejillas, lágrimas que si llegaron a caer al suelo…

— '_Pobre Kai' _— pensó… — '_era por eso que no quería…'_—y como resignado quizá menos que su compañero giró al otro lado…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En verdad gracias por sus críticas, esta vez debo confesar que no tengo excusa... considerando que cierto grado de pereza no lo es. En el otro entra un personaje nuevo Gregor...

Saludooooooooosssssss.


	30. Chapter 30 “Más complicaciones… entra G

_**Capítulo 30**_

"_**Más complicaciones… entra Gregor"**_

_**°°°**_

Cuando Max despertó ya el sol se filtraba… observó preocupado que Kai ya no se encontraba en la habitación… aunque no se tranquilizó al observar que sus cosas se encontraban ahí (bueno… si no se toma encuenta su escapada anterior). En eso recordó que además de ser madrugador, el señor Dickenson les había dicho (además del viaje con compañía) que Kai les acompañaría, quizá no de muy buena gana pero estaba hecho y como recomendación especial que no lo presionaran.

Suspiró y tomó una decisión… intentó despertar a Tyson…. nada. Pensó en Kenny y después de frotarse los ojos (jiji ¿seguro?) un humm y un más o menos 'buenos días' le convenció que el asunto caminaba.

- '_Intentemos con Tyson otra vez'- _se dijo… pero con el mismo resultado, cosa que no le sorprendió mucho pero le contrarió algo — Ahora a Ray— murmuró, tuvo un poco más de suerte con Ray, aunque al pobre rubio le extrañó que le costara un poquito que se despertara.

— Hola Max— contestó el gatito estirandose un poco.

— ¿Aún cansado?

— Si, no tuve una buena noche…

— Se a que te refieres— interrumpió Kenny— ¡soñé que Hill entraba con una sierra y nos pedazaba a todos! y ¡¡nos entregaba a los Demolition Boys y éstos se enojaban con ella porque se convirtió en Tyson y se comía sus chocolates…¡¡¡¡Kai entraba con una mochila diciendo que ahí debía de ir la cabeza de Tyson y….!!!

— Tranquilizate Kenny, no pasó nada de eso.

- Aunque no sabemos que pasará cuando estos dos se junten- dijo el rubio señalando a Tyson que dormía el sueño de los justos abrazando una almohada mientras sonreía ¿saboreándola?.

Los chicos apenas si contuvieron una carcajada… que nunca hubiera logrado despertarlo.

- Mejor vamos a desayunar- propuso Ray.

- Si, es mejor un desayuno en paz.- apoyó Kenny.

Los tres chicos salieron a desayunar, ahí encontraron al señor Kinomiya, a Hill y a Kai, en completo silencio. MientrasTyson que dormía placidamente (aún), el resto de los chicos discutía las posibles razones por las cuales el señor Dickenson había tomado tan 'drástica decisión', porque les era conocido que ambos ancianos no se llevaban bien (ya saben… problemas por tratar de conquistar el mundo… uso de menores… etc. etc. etc.)

— Abuelo ¿usted sabe algo?— preguntó Max al anciano Kinomiya, pero éste solamente tomó más té.

— ¿Kai?

La respuesta del chico bicolor fue menos elocuente y murmurando un 'gracias' abandonó el comedor… saliendo al jardín.

El abuelo a su vez murmuró que necesitaba llamar al sr. Dickensón y salió de la habitación.

- Esto es más raro que antes- murmuró Ray.

- ¿Raro¡Vamos a ir con ellos!!!! con los ¡¡¡¡Demoliton boys!!!!- casí chilló Kenny.

- No puede ser tan malo, después de todo es el señor Dickenson quien nos pidió que fueramos con ellos.- razonó Max.

- Pero no explica por qué no podemos quedarnos aquí…- empezó a decir Ray- entiendo la preocupación del seño Dickenson y hasta sus medidas pero ¿Dónde encaja Voltaire?, es verdad que Kai es su nieto, pero hasta ahora no había mostrado interés… por lo menos no esa clase de interés.

- ¿Quizá está cambiando? bueno… después de lo que ha pasado- comentó Kenny aunque era quien menos lo creía.

- ¿Qué opinas Hill?- preguntó cortesmente Max.

Pero la chica no contestó, era obvio que algo la preocupaba pues su cabeza estaba fija en el jardín al igual que en su mente.

- ¿Estás bien?

- No- dijo con un suspiro.

- Si es por Tyson yo…

- ¡NO¡NO ME HABLES DE ESE TARADO!!! - fue al ver la cara del pobre Max que cambió su forma de hablar- oh lo siento mucho Max… es por otra cosa- dijo volviendo nuevamente a ver al jardín.

- Puedes decirnos… lamentamos haberte metido en es…

- Es Kai- dijo con tristeza y al ver los rostros de los chicos agregó- al levantarme el abuelo me pidió que los despertara para que estuvieran listos… bueno… yo no quería… porque… -(un leve sonrojo se pintó en sus mejillas impidiendole continuar- porque aún estoy molesta con…

- ¿Tyson?- susurró Ray.

- Ajá… ¡pero no es lo que creen!- dijo sonrojandose más al ver las miradas de los chicos- Kai ya no estaba y después de lo que me contaron creí que se había marchado…

- ¿Él…?

La chica negó con la cabeza… y empezó a contarles lo sucedido.

**Recuerdos:**

_Por no contrariar al anciano finalmente fue a desepertarlos, fuc cuando notó que Kai no estaba, dudaba en despertarlos pero ¡¡¡¡grrrr!!!!! estaba Tyson… pero era necesario saber del chico y decidió hablar de eso con el señor Kinomiya, en eso apareció el anciano._

_- Si buscas a Kai, él se encuentra en el techo- dándole las gracias se apresuró a buscar la forma de subir._

_El problema fue que no halló como subir… por lo menos para ella. Pero Hillary no es de aquellas que se rinden. Buscando, buscando encontró una escalera, no era muy larga pero calculó que serviría, había otra pero era muy pesada, - 'total solo necesito ver si está bien'- se dijo. Practicamente la arrastró, la aproximó y empezó a subir. Se regañó porque había calculado mal, por la posición no podía llegar completamente al techo sin hacer malabares, era ágil pero no para eso. Tragando saliva se estiró cuanto pudo… notando que su posición no era muy segura (imaginen que la escalera está apoyada en la pared de la casa no llega al techo y para poder ver que hay en el techo tiene que estirarse, apoyar sus brazos en el alero y con la punta de los pies guardar equilibrio en los últimos tramos de la escalera IMPRUDENCIA)… _

_Ahí lo encontró tumbado de espaldas con los ojos cerrados, una suave brisa hacía que su bufanda se moviera al igual que el cabello… pero fue su rostro lo que hizo que la chica se entristeciera… se notaba que algo lo tenía no solo molesto, pensativo sino parecía que sufría._

_- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo repentinamente._

_Casi pierde el equilibrio por la sorpresa… de no haber sido por los reflejos de él sin duda hubiera caído al suelo arrastrada por la escalera. La sostuvo de un brazo y la jaló hacia él._

_- Gracias… yo…- empezó a decir avergonzada._-_ el abuelo me mandó a decirte que vayas a desayunar… pero no te encontré en el dormitorio y vine a buscarte y… bueno… esto._

-_ No tengo hambre._

-_ Pero__…__ debes comer recuerda todo lo que pasaste y__…__ bueno estoy preocupada_-_ dijo esto último casi susurrando._

_La miró sin parpadear… duro, frío y fueron unas palabras que la dejaron asombrada._

_- ¿Puedes bajar sola?_

_- No… no creo- lo vio suspirar molesto y rapidamente agregó- p-pero me gustaría hacerte compañía… un ratito._

_-Hm- y regresó a su mutismo habitual y al lugar donde estaba, esta vez no se recostó… pero se sentó dándole la espalda._

_Ella se sentó cerca… pero no a su lado, aunque siempre tan decidida esta vez vaciló, había algo en ese raro chico que la intimidaba más que otras veces._

_-¿Kai? - no contestó- Lo lamento no quise incomodarte, solo quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien, la verdad es que pensé que… habías sido tan temerario de salir…. - 'oh Dios ¿lo enojé?'- por lo que los chicos contaron… ella es… pues… ella quiere a Dranzer y … matarte…- dijo esto último con la vista baja y con voz angustiada._

_Solo se encogió de hombros_-_ el resto de las bestias no están a salvo._

-_ ¿__…__Y los chicos?_

_Kai giró la vista y se le quedó viendo, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse… pero no dijo nada y volvió a su posición original_-_ estarán a salvo… no tiene nada contra ellos -'por ahora'- agregó para sí._

_- ¿No crees que es peligroso que estés aquí?- dijo titubeante y más al ver que los ojos rubí la enfocaban nuevamente- podría dispararte y… _

_- ¿matarme?- dijo con indiferencia que la asustó._

_- si…_

_- No lo hará- dijo con voz firme._

_- ¿Có-cómo estás tan seguro¡Max me contó que está detrás de todos y te odia!_

_- Porque ella quiere capturarme… no matarme… -'por ahora'- pensó. _

_-¿Por qué…?_

_Esta vez no le contestó, se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia donde cayó la escalera; ella tuvo miedo no solo de haberlo enojado con tanta pregutnta sino también que la dejara sola porque de una cosa estaba segura no podría bajar con mucha gracia y llamar a los otros era vergonzoso._

_- ¿Me dejarás aquí?_-_ dijo angustiada._

_- Voy por la otra escalera.- sin agregar más saltó._

_Regresó a los pocos minutos con la escalera larga. Ella suspiró aliviada y… ¡traía falda!, empezó a retorcerse las manos con nerviosismo. _

_- Kai yo…_

_- Está firme… iré a caminar al otro lado._

_- Yo… gracias. ¡¡¿Te irás¡Recuerda…!_

_- Aún no me matará…- y como arrepentido siguió caminando sin volver atrás._

**Fin de los recuerdos.**

- ¡Eso te dijo!- exclamó Kenny.

- Si.

Cada uno de ellos guardó silencio y se enfrascó en sus propios recuerdos de todo lo que habían pasado.

— Pequeños ya vino el autobús, será mejor que se apresuren.- los interrumpió el anciano… iré a despertar a mi pequeño.

Segundos después un conocido grito…- ¡¡¡COMIDA!!!

- ¡Tyson!- se oyeron varias voces. Una molesta, la otra avergonzada, una divertida y dos resignadas.

— Buenos días jovenes— saludó el señor Dickenson entrando a la habitación- ¿Están listos?

- Buenos días señor Dickenson- saludaron los chicos.

- Solo saco a mi perezoso nieto- se oyó decir al abuelo.

— ¿Esteeee… vienen ellos?— preguntó timidamente Kenny.

— No. Ellos los esperarán en el aeropuerto. Pensando en Tyson fue que decidí venir personalmente.

Pero no pudo continuar… gritos se oían en el dormitorio… reclamos y protestas de comida… el anciano sonrió divertido, en tanto los chicos se les dibujaba una gota de sudor sobre sus cabezas.

- ¿Y Kai?- preguntó el Sr. D.

- En el jardín si quiere lo llamó- se ofreció educadamente la chica.

- A decir verdad necesito charlar un momento contigo Ray, jovenes estén preparados…

- ¿Hay… hay alternativa?- preguntó un temeroso chico de lentes.

El señor Dickenson lo vió conmiserativo…- no Kenny, lo siento mucho- y diciendo eso pasó a la salita con el chico de los ojos dorados.

- Tengo que irme, lamento muchisimo no poder ir a desperdirlos al aeropuerto- los vió alicaidos- recuerda lo que hablamos Ray.

- Descuide sr. Dickenson.

- ¿Y Kai?

- Descuide lo iré a buscar.

- Gracias Hillary.

- Ray

- ¿Si Hill?

- No lo quise molestar… esteee… está dormido en el jardín ¡parecía tan cansado!

- Yo lo haré- y por toda respuesta fue a buscarlo.

Efectivamente lo encontró profundamente dormido, daba lástima despertarlo pero era necesario. A diferencia de la vez anterior, despertó al sentir cerca de Ray.

-¿ya?

- Si, es hora de irnos.

Sin más comentarios se levantó y siguió al oriental mientras dentro de la casa aún se escuchaban los lamentos de Tyson.

HORAS DESPUÉS…

Convencidos, obligados, amenazados, chantajeados, engañados, rogados, resignados (no tanto)…. Etc. Viajaban en el autobús que los trasladaría al aeropuerto para abordar un avión a… bueno a donde sea. Total el destino no importaba para ninguno sino "la compañía". Kai se había sentado alejado de ellos, iba con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, aunque todos sabían que dormitaba, se notaba que estaba cansado, a señas se entendieron el resto para no molestarlo.

Al llegar al aeropuerto que les fue anunciado que para seguridad los iban a trasladar en un avión privado del señor Voltaire y tendrían que acomodarse en parejas… lo quisieran o no. Cosa que no fue tomada con gusto, aunque se les dijo que no necesariamente con el otro equipo. El señor Dickenson llegaría en unos días.

°°°

Por si fuera poco les esperaba otra sorpresita. Al pie del avión un joven de unos 18 o 19 años, más grande que Spencer y más "dulce" que Bryan, aunque más sonriente que Tala. El cabello del joven de color negro y rayas moradas, corto al estilo militar. Su sola presencia logró que la mirada de Kai se volviera feroz y más gélida si se podía.

— Hola Hiwatari— dijo con voz ronca… casi casi de ultratumba y para colmo en ruso.

Kai olímpicamente lo ignoró.

— ¡Oh vamos! No seas rencoroso— continuó el desconocido con hipocresía— creí que te daría gusto verme.

— ¿Oye Kai… quien es? — preguntó el siempre discreto Tyson.

— Nadie

— Pero…

— NADIE— y sin más subió al avión.

— ¿Quién será? — preguntó Tyson en voz alta.

Bryan sonriendo se acercó a ellos seguido de Tala y Spencer… — jaja… ¿Sabes gordito? yo soy un ángel comparado con él.

— A qué te refieres— preguntó Max ya intranquilo.

— Mira rubio… si no te cuidas será tu peor pesadilla… despellejará a un amigo tuyo en la primera oportunidad antes que le de tiempo a maullar… causará un ataque cardíaco a más de alguno… robará al gordo la novia tan bonita que tiene. Kai lo conoce bien... y ¡Bah! Ya lo verán. Digamos que la presencia de Gregor es un regalito de Boris para su queridísimo Kai… un regalo de pesadilla —Y sin decir más, subió acompañado de Spencer y en su rostro aún se notaba una sonrisa que nunca ni en sus peores pesadillas los Bladebreakers pensaron ver.

**RECUERDOS DE TALA**

_En una parte de Rusia se encontraban entrenando muy duro Tala, Bryan y Spencer, cuando por el altavoz fueron llamados a la oficina de Boris._

— _¿Qué querrá? — preguntó Spencer_

— _Sin duda anunciar al reemplazo de Ian— dijo Bryan con voz macabrosa._

— _¡Ah lo olvidaba! Gracias Bryan… ahora que Ian estaba mejorando._

— _¿Eh? — exclamó al sentir que Tala le sujetaba el brazo._

— _¿Por qué sonríes? No es por Ian… te conozco. ¿Sabes algo verdad?_

— _Es posible_

— _¿Sabes a qué vamos? — preguntó Spencer_

— _Es posible._

— _Hay novedades ¿cierto?_

— _Es posible._

— _¡Diablos! Eres más extraño y odioso que Kai— murmuró molesto Spencer_

_Bryan solo acentuó su sonrisa._

_Llegaron a la oficina de Boris y tomando en cuenta lo alejado que estaban lo hicieron muy rápido. Sabían que el tono en que fueron llamados no era para rechistar. Tocaron a la puerta y la voz de Boris les dijo que entraran._

— _Señor— dijeron los tres cuadrándose en perfecta posición._

—_Tienen una teleconferencia con el señor Voltaire— y haciendo una seña apareció el abuelo de Kai en una pantalla._

_Empieza la transmisión_

— "_Irán de inmediato a Japón a buscar a Kai. Al llegar obedecerán a Dickenson. ¿Está claro?" — el trío afirma sin hablar— "una cosa… SI NO LO HACEN la abadía les parecerá un paraíso de paz…"_

_Fin de la transmisión_

_No podían creerlo (al menos dos) lo dicho por Voltaire ¿Buscar a Kai¿Obedecer a Dickenson? Pero no estaban para reclamar o pretender tener explicaciones. Sin embargo…_

— _Señor Boris— empezó Tala— ¿Y el torneo?_

— _Asistirán (sonrisa de pura maldad)_

— _¿Kai se unirá con nosotros?_

— _No lo creo (se acentúa esa sonrisa) por lo menos no como equipo._

— _Pero Ian está enfermo_

— _Irá Gregor… retírense._

_Afuera de la oficina, los comentarios no se hicieron esperar…_

— _¿Dijo Gregor? — pronunció Spencer con duda_

— _Si — y viendo fijamente a Bryan— tú lo sabías ¿no?_

— _Quizás oí algo…_

— _¿Cómo? — murmuró Tala confundido de lo bien informado que siempre se mantenía Bryan._

— _Oyendo Ivanov, oyendo_

— _¡Rayos!¿Qué opinas Bryan?— musitó Spencer._

— _¿Kai y Gregor juntos¡Demonios¡SERÁ EXPLOSIVO! — rió alegremente Bryan._

— _Envidio a Ian— dijo Tala_

— _Yo también— afirmó Spencer_

— _Yo no— dijo Bryan._

— _Estás loco_

— _De remate_

— _No lo estoy… es más tengo razones para querer estar presente en todo esto._

— _Cuenta_

— _NO._

— _¿Tanto los odias?_

— _Solo a uno… a muerte, pero no me importa que el otro lo pase mal "bastante mal"… me compensará lo que hizo._

— _¡BRYAN!_

_El aludido se alejó, no sin antes decir claro, fuerte y con una sonrisa que podría muy bien competir con las de Boris…— ya lo veras… ya lo verán._

**Fin de los recuerdos de TAla**

°°°

— Oye Tala—le dijo Tyson— ¿Sabes algo? — preguntó por segunda vez, interrumpiendo los recuerdos de Tala.

--- silencio---

— ¡Tala¿Escuchaste¿Qué sucederá ahora? —preguntó ya con impaciencia Tyson.

— Mmmm. Bryan tiene razón… —[Más para sí que para Tyson y agregó en voz alta — te aconsejo que no te quedes solo con Gregor y sobre todo no trates de detenerlos si se enfrentan…

— ¿Quiénes?

— Kai y Gregor, porque si lo haces… no creo que salgas vivo o por menos ileso — diciendo esto subió también al avión.

— ¡Maravilloso! — exclamó Tyson— ¡Bonitos días nos aguardan!

El resto de los chicos afirmaron… el panorama era sombrío.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Gracias por sus críticas y apoyo en esta historia!!!!!

Otro capitulín más, creo que este me quedó un tanto largo, para evitar problemas o hago el otro más corto o tardo más en actualizar... mmm. Como leeran ya ingresó un personaje especial en la vida de Kai y quizá más importante en la vida del resto o lo que quede de ellos jeje.

Prometo tratar de subir cap de los otros fic, sed pacientes.

Saludooosss


	31. Chapter 31 “Bienvenidos a una pesadill

_**Capítulo 31**_

"_**Bienvenidos a una pesadilla… para todos"**_

_**°°°**_

El viaje en el avión no fue tan turbulento afuera como adentro. Tyson iba aún furioso con Hillary, sentado junto a Max que no lograba calmarlo; adelante de ellos (asiento por medio) la chica no paraba de echar pestes contra Tyson por su comportamiento "antideportivo" "mandón", "atrevido"… etc. y que no paraba de hablar maravillas de los Demolition Boys que tenían ya harto a Kenny y a la pobre de Dizzy. Ray resignado a un sepulcral silencio de Kai que por cierto estaba intranquilo. Tala con Bryan, el primero incómodo por la continua sonrisa del segundo y finalmente… Spencer tratando de no dormirse… su compañero era Gregor.

Llegaron casi al atardecer. El lugar era frío y nada agradable a la vista. Un largo complejo estilo militar que intranquilizó más al pobre Kenny, casi logrando que el dulce Max perdiera su sonrisa.

No fue falta de entusiasmo, sino desconsuelo al ver el lugar donde fueron llevados. Mientras sobrevolaban no vieron más que un lugar muy grande rodeado de una muralla. Al entrar la impresión no mejoró. Imagínense entrar a un lugar cuyos muros grises y enormes coronados con alambres a todas luces filosos y energetizados con unos cuantos miles de voltios que cubren totalmente (aparentemente) una extensión más que considerable; llegar de tarde a un lugar frío, inhóspito y deprimente. Una especie de complejo militar, gris por todos lados con hombres armados marchando unos, vigilando sobre los muros otros y otro tanto recibiéndolos con caras de pocos amigos.

Poco a poco fueron ingresando a un complejo de edificios de uno o dos niveles. Entraron y con asombro descubrieron que fueron llevados 2 de 5 pisos hacía abajo. Donde fueron recibidos por un muy formal hombre uniformado. Aunque los pasillos estaban iluminados, no pudieron evitar estremecerse (en cuenta Kai) por el pensamiento que al apagarse esa luz quedarían sumidos en una completa oscuridad. Una voz casi tan tétrica como esos corredores les despertó…

— Sígame les mostraré sus habitaciones.

Lo siguieron en unos oscuros y fríos pasillos. Kai se mostraba indiferente, Tala sin emociones… Gregor ansioso, Bryan y Spencer expectantes, el resto de los chicos francamente aterrados.

— Parece una prisión— susurró Tyson.

— Lo es— fue el tranquilizante comentario de Kai.

°°

Finalmente se detuvieron en una especie de comedor — la cena se servirá en una hora… les mostraré sus dormitorios—y con voz más fría— las instrucciones son las siguientes: —(saca un libro de notas y empieza)— Ala oeste los Bladebreakers. Dormitorio A Hillary, Max y Kenny; Dormitorio B Tyson, Kai y Ray.

Tyson está aliviado, de algún forma temió compartir la habitación con Hillary aunque estar con Kai tampoco le emocionaba. Ray se sorprendió de la distribución… iba a decir algo pero un gesto de Kai le previno guardar silencio.

— Ala este los Demolition Boys, Dormitorio A Tala y Spencer —suspiro mental del segundo— Dormitorio B Bryan y Gregor. Como dije la cena se servirá en 55 minutos. Y les advierto que está terminantemente prohibido penetrar a los niveles inferiores, no seremos responsables si algo les ocurre.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo sentir… Tyson rió creyendo que era una broma… hasta que vió esa mirada dura del hombre y el rostro indiferente de Kai. Giró para ver a sus amigos y los otros y descubrió en los primeros terror y en los segundos una especie de malsana satisfacción.

— Señor Hitawari me ordenaron informarle que esté listo a las cinco. — y dando media vuelta militar se aleja.

— ¿Kai¿Qué significa? — preguntó Ray

— Boris y el viejo— fue su seca respuesta.

— ¿Kai? — insistió

— Después.

— Esto es enorme. Creí que por estar aquí nos darían cuartos individuales o por lo menos en parejas.

— Da gracias porque no es así — fue otro sombrío comentario de Kai— estaremos más seguros así. -'(_si es posible_)'— pensó esto último con escalofrío.

— Bueno, entonces será mejor que me cambie… ¡Eh¿Qué haces Kai? — exclamó Hillary.

No era para menos porque vieron a Kai sujetarla del brazo sin miramiento alguno, apartarla y sin pedir permiso entrar primero a la habitación "A" dada a Hillary, Max y Kenny; revisarla primero con la vista y luego subirse a cada lado… al parecer buscaba algo que encontró. Sus compañeros se quedaron con la boca abierta… era una cámara y dos micrófonos.

— ¿Habrán más? — preguntó Hillary

— Es su turno—dijo Kai señalando a Kenny y Dizzy.

El pobre Kenny tardó un poco en comprender la idea de Kai pero Dizzy indicó que no había nada más.

—Revisen siempre antes de acostarse o cada vez que regresen. Quizás dejen alguno nuevamente… vamos Kenny hay que revisar la otra habitación.

Por todos era conocida la voracidad de Tyson… nada en el mundo ni la turbulencia, las sorpresas o la "compañía" lograrían apartarlo de la comida o que perdiera su apetito… aunque al ver esa masa verde ni él pudo comer. Era una especie de pasta verde, viscosa y nada agradable a la vista… salvo los rusos (en cuenta Kai), el resto esperaba que saltara del plato y los atacara… ¡¡¡¡¡y aún no la habían probado!!!!!!

— Creo que paso— dijo Max

— ¿Podré pedir otra cosa?— preguntó Hillary

— ¿Es comestible? — preguntó desanimado el pobre Tyson

— Mejor pregunta si no es veneno— apuntó Ray

— ¿Dizzy? — preguntó Kenny más verde que la comida

— Descuiden chicos… aunque no soy experta ni es mi campo puedo decir que no es veneno, al contrario posee todas las cualidades -[ni idea de cuales- es estrictamente nutritivo, adecuado a sus condiciones de crecimiento, perfectamente comestible… y doy gracias que no me toca comerlo.

— ¿Kai? — se oyó una patética vocecita

— Cómelo Tyson…

— Pero…

— Por hoy no te matará.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¿Comentarios¿Palabras de consuelo para Tyson?

Saludoooooooooooos.

Sky d, espero no haberte molestado con la réplica, si fue así disculpa.


	32. Chapter 32 “Una visita esperada Una si

_**Capítulo 32**_

"_**Una visita esperada. Una situación inesperada"**_

_**ººº**_

La "cena"no fue de lo más satisfactoria en términos 'Tysonianos' aunque pensándolo mejor en ningún término. Los chicos no estaban muy emocionados y definitivamente nada conformes. Siguiendo los consejos de Kai revisaron concienzudamente las habitaciones y al hacerlo rogaban porque los colchones no fueran tan duros como parecían ni las sábanas tan ásperas como se miraban.

— "¿Podemos hablar?"— se oyó la voz de Ray.

— "hmm".

— "Pero diji…"

— "Recuerdo lo que dije".

— "Podríamos aprovechar que los otros están en la otra habitación buscando micrófonos… ¿habrá en ésta?"

— "Ya revisé. ¿Qué quieres saber?"

— "¿Porqué te dijo que a las 5?"

Pero Kai no le contestó. Eso terminó de molestar al ya no tan paciente Ray Kon, cuyos ojos lanzaban chispas doradas que difícilmente podían ser malinterpretadas. Kai suspiró resignado… caminó unos pasos, se acercó a la puerta y la cerró… estaba indeciso. Se dio la vuelta ante la mirada dorada que intuía que esta vez si sabría algo. El chico de cabello bicolor finalmente paró y se recostó en una pared, se cruzó de brazos y respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

— "¿Y eso de las cinco?" — preguntó nuevamente esperando tener respuesta.

Otro silencio.

— "Mira ya…"— empezó y no calmado a diferencia de Kai.

— "Tengo que… unirme al entrenamiento con Tala y los otros."

— "¡Piensas dejarnos!"

— "Solo entrenamiento… no pienso unirme a su equipo"

— "No entiendo"

— "Boris… una estúpida idea de Boris" — dijo con voz calma pero su mirada le desmentía.

— "¿Por qué?

— "Órdenes del viejo"

— "¿Tu abuelo?

— "Hn"

— "Esteee… ¿el señor Dickenson… lo sabe? Me refiero a que si sabe que tu… bueno el señor Voltaire te… pidió eso".

— "Si"

Ray guardó silencio un momento, era comprensible que Kai permaneciera ahí por órdenes su abuelo - porque le constaba que aún le obedecía…-, y hasta cierto punto tuviera que hacer cosas que no le agradaban pero ¿Por qué ellos¿Cómo había apoyado el Sr. Dickenson esa idea?

— "¿Tendremos que entrenar con ellos?"

— "No… solo yo"

— "Mira entiendo que nos trajeran aquí a nosotros y hasta cierto punto el dichoso entrenamiento pero… ¿Por qué a Hill y Kenny los trajeron aquí¡Esto es una prisión! Es una protección que temo... no agradecer…

Kai no dijo nada.

— "Creo que debemos decirles a los otros que tienes que…"

— "¿Para que?" — lo interrumpió.

— "¿Para qué?.. ¡Para qué estén en guardia y no se dejen sorprender…¡Y que no te pase nada!"

— "No vale la pena preocuparlos o ponerlos más histéricos"

— "Pero…"— lo meditó más recordando la expresión de Kenny, Max y Hillary. — "De acuerdo por lo menos hasta mañana, tienes razón es mejor que duerman tranquilos hoy"

— "No"

— "¿Eh?"

— "No se los dirás"

— "Hey… eso no…" — vio a Kai cerrar los ojos molesto. — "¡Está bien! un par de días por lo menos. ¿Estaremos a salvo hasta entonces?"

— "Hm" — dijo sin aceptar el par de dìas, abrió los ojos y contestando a la siguiente pregunta…—"Si… pero no hay que confiar…" — al ver la expresión de Ray agregó — "…completamente"

— "Y ¿tú?"

— "Estaré bien".

— "Crees que tu… que el señor Voltaire intente quitárnoslas" — dijo Ray mientras involuntariamente apretaba su blade.

— "No por ahora…"— al ver la expresión de Ray agregó — "Solo las puede obtener si perdemos un encuentro o las entregamos voluntariamente… ahora son más fuertes".

— "¿La comida… bueno… le podrían ponerle algo?" — Vio a Kai mover la cabeza de un lado a otro— "¿Es seguro dormir así? porque no estoy de acuerdo con la idea de repartirnos así, esa distribución no me gusta".

— "A mi tampoco"

— "¿Entonces?"

— "Cambiarás con Max, Te corresponde proteger a Hillary y Kenny. Max y Tyson pueden cuidarse entre sí".

— "Entonces hay que decirles ¿no?"

— "Aún no".

— "Pero…"

— "NO".

— "¿Qué hay de ti?"

— "No es algo nuevo" — dijo con indiferencia que no contribuyó a tranquilizar a Ray.

— "¿Estará Gregor en el entrenamiento?"— preguntó haciendo que Kai se sorprendiera… cosa que notó Ray.

Es necesario aclarar que después de tanto tiempo de convivir o de observarlo, Ray había llegado a comprender algunos gestos de Kai, esta vez notó que si estaba sorprendido, no por su rostro, pues estaba igual de indiferente, ni su voz porque era ¿fría¿Indiferente¿Inexpresiva?… fue algo más sutil aunque muy expresivo… sus ojos. Solamente cuando hablaba de Boris o Voltaire lograba que sus ojos brillaran de una forma inusual… un sentimiento que atemorizaba a cualquier corazón que no hubiera experimentado **odio.**

— "¿Cómo sabes de Gregor?" — preguntó muy lentamente… como midiendo cada palabra

— "Por Bryan… no nos dijo mucho… bueno él dijo que no nos acercáramos a él" — vio ahora como entrecerraba los ojos, signo de estar molesto, además de oírlo murmurar algo como… '_entrometido del demonio_'

— "Hazle caso" — dijo Kai en voz alta.

Ray se quedó en silencio… esta "conversación" distaba mucho de serlo, a leguas se notaba que estaban metidos en problemas y ese "entrenamiento" no era del agrado de Kai, además era obvio que no le estaba dando toda la información y ni señas que lo haría, aunque contra su costumbre había explicado bastante.

— "Dijiste que son ordenes de tu abue… de él" — Kai asintió de mala gana— "¿las seguirás? — Kai solo se encogió de hombros haciendo dudar a Ray.

— "¿Cuánto tiempo?" — Al verlo encogerse de hombros. — "Oye… quizás se pueda esconder que el señor Voltaire está metido en esto, pero no podrás esconder que entrenarás a las 5… y dudo que sea solo un día ¿verdad? — una mueca le confirmó sus sospechas— "Recuerda que estaré en la otra habitación ¿Qué le dirás a Max? Él **si** se dará cuenta de tus salidas" — preguntó tratando de hacerlo razonar.

— "Yo hablaré con él"

— "Aún opino que deberíamos explicarles a los otros… podrían malinterpretar que piensas cambiar de equipo"

— "No me importa… que lo piensen".

Ray lo miró con duda… — "¿Qué pasará con nuestro entrenamiento?"

— "Seguirá sin cambios"

— "No creo que sea una buena idea… aún no te has recuperado ¿verdad?"

Se miraron fijamente, Ray trató de leer en esa máscara de hielo que ahora formaba parte del rostro de Kai... pero no pudo. Recordó que desde que el señor Dickenson habló con él se había vuelto más huraño que de costumbre… -'_marvilloso'-_ pensó Ray – '_ahora que empezaba a ser 'más sociable'- _Además estaba lo sucedido en la madrugada… quería confrontarlo… iba a hacerlo cuando las voces de los otros indicaban que estaban pasando a ese cuarto… eso y que se oían las AIRADAS discusiones entre Tyson y Hillary, un violento cerrar de puertas y un "iracundo" Tyson entrando a la habitación seguido de Kenny que en vano trataba de tranquilizarlo.

— "Hablaré con Max" — dijo Kai y salió.

— "¿Qué pasó? — preguntaron Kenny y Ray simultáneamente.

— "Tyson sigue peleando con Hillary" — contestó en voz baja Kenny— "están peor que antes. ¿A dónde fue Kai?"

— "A hablar con Max"

— "Perdona Ray… no te entiendo… yo… no hablo chino"

Ray se sorprendió -'_¿estaba hablando en chino?'- _al ver el rostro interrogante de Kenny agregó con rapidez — "Disculpa no me había dado cuenta, que Kai fue a hablar con Max" — y para sì –'_Diablos con Kai'._

En el nivel subterráneo donde dormían los Bladebreakers había cambiado debido al horario. De haber velado hubiesen descubierto que habìan dos clases de luces, una en el techo que podía iluminar como el día y una opaca para la noche. La segunda era la de emergencia y se encontraba colocada a nivel del zócalo, una especie de "ojo de gato" que iluminaba aún con luz muy tenue. Dos personas caminaban por los pasillos del ala oeste. Sus silueta se destacaban… no obstante el abrigo se notaba que eran de complexión gruesa y fuerte. Las luces tenues se encendieron iluminando su camino. Pararon en una de las habitaciones, de haber más luz se hubiera podido ver dos rostros diferentes, uno serio, como una estatua y otro exhibiendo su sonrisa de satisfacción… y maldad. Uno de ellos, el más alto abrió la puerta B con una tarjeta especial que guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa militar. Se acercó a una de las camas… por experiencia sabía que a quien buscaba no le gustaba dormir en medio, ahora el problema sería ¿En dónde?

Un ronquido en la cama de la pared le indicó qué cama era la correcta. Entonces se aproximó a la cama cercana a la puerta…

— "¡Vaya Hiwatari me sorprende que no te hayas levantado!"— dijo mientras se oían murmullos debajo de la frazada— "estos te han reblandecido¡ARRIBA!" —otro murmullo— "Nunca pensé que creyeras que empezaríamos a las cinco".

— "No lo hice".

Gregor dio la vuelta al oír esa voz tan peculiar quedó sorprendido al ver a Kai a su espalda y quedó más sorprendido al descubrir que bajo la frazada que ahora tenía en la mano se encontraba aún dormido un chico de cabellos rubios.

—"¡ah¿Cómo demonios?"

— "Duérmete Max"— dijo Kai al notar que el rubio se despertó y quitándole (y no con delicadeza) la frazada al estupefacto ruso y la tarjeta— "sal de aquí"— dijo con furia apenas contenida.

Echando pestes y maldiciones el ruso salió y se dirigió al pasillo a esperar a Kai, quien observó que Tyson ni se despertó (¿raro no?) pero no quedó tan satisfecho al ver que Max se tallaba los ojos.

— "Ni una palabra… después te explico"— le devolvió la frazada y salió. Pero no contaba con la acción de Max.

El chico rubio esperó hasta que ya no lo sintió cerca… pues había notado susurros entre los ronquidos de su otro compañero de habitación, además las luces se fueron apagando conforme avanzaban. Ya tranquilo sobre la salida de su amigo corrió a la otra habitación a despertar a Ray.

Antes de ir a dormir Ray habìa logrado hablar con Max sin que Kai se diera cuenta. Le pidió que si despertaba y miraba que Kai salía le avisara. El pobre estadounidense no sabía que pensar, pero Ray le aseguró que no era algo malo… le iba a explicar cuando apareció Tyson y Kenny con la infaltable Dizzy. De común acuerdo decidieron dejar las explicaciones para otra ocasión, justo a tiempo porque entró Kai quien los vió con los ojos entrecerrados… pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a escoger una cama y señalar que más les valía descansar porque el entrenamiento no se modificaría de los planes originales. Ya señalada de forma discreta un "_Váyanse a dormir_" Kenny se retiró al igual que Ray. Tyson echando pestes a Hillary, a Voltaire, a la horrible comida se metió a la cama a dormir.

— "¿Ya se fue?" — preguntó Ray, pero al ver que la cama que ocupaba Hill se movió, sujetó a Max y salieron al pasillo.

— "Si" — susurró el rubio.

— "Gracias por avisarme Max, ahora quédate aquí y cierra bien".

— "¿Me contarás que pasa? Porque solo me pidió que cambiara de habitación… pero no dijo que saldría… aunque tú lo sabías ¿no?".

— "Si pero no ahora…"

— "¿Piensa escapar?" — preguntó Max, que de haber más luz se hubiera notado tristeza en su lindos ojos.

— "No. Mira al parecer su abuelo le pidió que entrenara con los Demoliton Boys…"

— "¿Él... nos va a dejar?"

— "Claro que no. Dijo que no piensa abandonar el equipo, pero tiene entrenar con ellos. No sé los detalles… pero no lo digas a nadie… no quiere preocupar a los otros" — dijo pensando en Hill, Tyson y Kenny.

— "¿Sabes a dónde va?"

— "No estoy seguro… descuida esto lo averiguo cuando regrese"— dijo con voz suave pero muy segura, cosa que sorprendió a Max.

— "¿Qué harás?"

— "Esperaré a que regrese y hablaré con él. Aunque no le guste estamos enterados y nos tendrá que decir o… " — (suspiro de Ray) — "o amenazaré con contarle al resto".

Max sonrió — "no creo que puedas, no tienes la práctica de Kai para amenazar".

Ray correspondió con otra sonrisa y se encogió de hombros… -'_ya veremos' -_pensó mientras iba a la otra habitación.

ºººººº

Pero siguiendo con Kai…

Después de echar a Gregor y "tranquilizar a Max" (-si claro- te despierta un tipo que no es un amigo y sale uno que si lo es… seguro que te tranquilizas), en fin…Al salir al corredor descubrió que Bryan lo esperaba en la puerta al igual que Gregor.

— "Por aquí" — dijo Gregor señalando el pasillo.

Kai no se movió.

— "¿Miedo Kai?"

Pero el aludido no contestó. Encogiéndose de hombros y aguantándose la furia, Gregor empezó a caminar. A todo esto Bryan guardó un incómodo silencio. Viendo que Kai no se movía decidió seguir a Gregor, seguro que Kai lo haría, al ver que acertó sonrió con malicia.

Atravesaron varios corredores a la inversa de cuando entraron. –'_Sin duda el entrenamiento será afuera_'- pensó Kai. Iba a seguir por el corredor de la derecha cuando…

—"a la izquierda" — susurró Bryan, quien se le adelantó y abrió una puerta empezó a caminar a través de otro corredor.

Al terminar se toparon con otra puerta, èsta era blindada, Bryan sacó una tarjeta y luego de pasarla por la ranura ésta se entreabrió hacía adentro.

—"Usualmente se necesita reconocimiento de voz, pero… hay excepciones con estas tarjetas— dijo alzándola. — "y abre para afuera…"— Y dicho esto la empujó.

El aire frío de la madrugada les dio la bienvenida. Kai se estremeció imperceptiblemente, porque al momento que su rostro fue azotado por ese frío, igualmente lo hizo un desagradable recuerdo.

Un discreto carraspeo lo sacó de su memoria —"a la derecha" — dijo tan solo.

Elevó su vista y en la obscuridad de la mañana (aún no amanecía) no obstante las luces interiores y exteriores de la base a lo lejos se distinguía el lucero de la mañana, algunas estrellas y una luna menguante. Pronto amanecería…

Durante la travesía Kai sintió una familiar pero inquietante sensación, sabía que estaban siendo vigilados, tanto por ojos humanos como electrónicos. Las luces de la base hicieron distinguibles las inconfundibles siluetas de hombres armados. Aún así, Kai no estaba tranquilo… estaba seguro que era algo más, que no era ese el motivo de su desasosiego. Su corazón bombeaba más aprisa y sus manos se abrían y cerraban con nerviosismo.

A unos metros divisó las siluetas de algunas personas –'¿_Tala_¿_Spencer_?'- pensó y luego se fijò en otro que se miraba alto y grueso -'¿_Gregor_?'- pensó mientras empuñaba la mano y se detenía abruptamente.

Faltaba poco.

Todo fue muy rápido… Bryan iba adelante… y de repente giró… en tanto un brillo metálico se dirigió sin vacilación al pecho de Kai…

Simultáneamente se escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa… y un grito de dolor…

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

SIIIIIII V-V Lamento.

Me he tardado en actualizar y no solo en este fic… y lo peor es que no tengo excusa…

Saludoooooooooooos.


	33. Chapter 33 “Primer día de entrenamiento

**Capítulo 33 **

"**Primer día de entrenamiento: sorpresa y dolor"**

**ººº**

**El grito de sorpresa** fue del hombre que estaba entre Tala y Spencer… ante lo que vio y más por lo que escuchó en su intercomunicador.

El cuchillo se aproximaba a su pecho, pero moviéndose con rapidez logró evitar que se le incrustara, aunque el cuchillo logró rasgar su abrigo. Con una mano desvió el ataque y con la otra golpeó el cuello de su agresor, pero no estaba a salvo, su acción fue insuficiente… su agresor resistió sin problemas el golpe

El agresor estaba sorprendido nunca pensó que su víctima reaccionaría así… a su traición. Se revolvió y contraatacó con el puño libre que Kai a duras penas logró detener.

Gregor sonreía ante los apuros de Kai, lo había planeado con cierto cuidado, sabía que se confiaría al ir detrás de Bryan, ahora lo tenía en sus manos (literalmente) y lo estaba obligando a hincarse… con lentitud… pero a la larga lo lograría. Pensó en levantarlo pero tener a un Kai con las piernas libres era más peligroso, solo tenía que sujetarlo mejor… y todo terminaría a su favor.

Kai sabía que estaba en problemas, aunque era fuerte él otro lo era más; se encontraba en desventaja pues tenía ambas manos sosteniendo las del contrario… que lentamente ganaban terreno. Tenía que cambiar de estrategia ¡YA! En una maniobra arriesgada soltó uno de los brazos de Gregor y lo concentró en la mano que sostenía el cuchillo para arrebatárselo y girando en el aire logró darle una patada y hacer que cayera para atrás.

Ahora ambos se encontraban en el suelo, sin perder tiempo ambos contrincantes se levantaron dispuestos a seguir. Ahora era Kai quien sostenía el cuchillo… las cosas cambiaban…

— "Estoy sorprendido Hiwatari" — dijo Gregor sonriendo. Kai no contestó. — "Dime Hiwatari… ¿vas a usarlo? estoy desarmado… y la pelea no sería justa…" — dijo cínicamente mientras levantaba las manos en posición indefensa.

Por toda respuesta Kai lo miró con desprecio y lanzó el cuchillo a los pies de Bryan.

— "Imbécil"— mumuró con satisfacción mientras se lanzaba contra Kai.

Sin embargo, Kai no solo logró esquivarlo sino golpearlo en la espalda haciéndole caer al suelo y… nada más, porque el abrigo disminuyó la fuerza del impacto. Gregor sonrió con suficiencia y contraatacó.

Ambos eran buenos luchadores… y no era la primera vez que peleaban… Gregor sin duda era el más fuerte y resistente en lucha, además era bastante ágil a pesar de su corpulencia. Kai por su lado era más hábil, veloz y su técnica de pelea más depurada. Quizá en otras circunstancias Kai no tendría tantos problemas… pero su condición actual (física) no era optima… acaso aceptable…

La pelea continuaba eran más los golpes que Kai propinaba pero no eran muy efectivos para su desconcierto… en un descuido de Gregor logró propinarle un puñetazo al rostro… que en normalmente era suficiente para derribarlo y en esta ocasión… solamente logró que sonriera.

— "¿Sorprendido?" — dijo mientras le propinaba una patada que envió a Kai al suelo, aunque para su suerte -(si claro)- a unos metros de distancia — "¿En verdad creíste que no mejoraría? uuuuhhh ¡Qué descuidado te volviste!…"

— "Gran mejora"— le dijo llevándose una mano al hombro.

Kai se levantó rápidamente. Debía admitirlo… ese brutote no solo estaba más fuerte sino también ya no se enfadaba y cegaba como antes… ahora peleaba con frialdad… antaño esa furia ciega le daba más fuerza pero a la vez era una de las debilidades de Gregor… que siempre aprovechaba Kai. Ahora ese control… le daba ventaja, era innegable y por si fuera poco se estaba cansando… y Gregor ya lo había notado.

Esquivaba la mayoría de los golpes de Gregor dos veces le había golpeado… lo extraño es que no buscaba su rostro (como acostumbraba hacerlo antes) sino su espalda…

- '_No durará mucho_' - pensó relamiéndose de gusto… mientras oía las elaboradas respiraciones de Kai — "Estás perdido"— gritó mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo a Kai.

Grave error… subestimando la fortaleza de su contrincante cayó en el engaño… Kai retrocedió en el último instante esquivando el puñetazo, a su vez juntando ambos puños le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca…

— "¡Maldición!"— gritó enojado… pero en el suelo, estaba claro que esta vez si le había dolido y no solo físicamente. En un arrebato de cólera corrió a donde estaba Bryan (que de paso ni se movió), recogió el cuchillo que el dueño del fénix orgullosamente tiró… — "Ahora morirás como un oso siberiano"— dijo con voz queda pero audible mientras sujetaba el cuchillo con la hoja hacia abajo.

Antes que pudiera cumplir su amenaza una ráfaga de metralla fue disparada entre ellos…

— "¡SUFICIENTE!" — se oyó una voz ronca y autoritaria. Era del hombre que se encontraba entre Tala y Spencer, ese que en un principio Kai creyó que era Gregor. — "Tú"— dijo refiriéndose a Gregor, dame ese cuchillo y el resto… creo que les sentará bien el entrenamiento… ¡Guardias! — gritó y ocho hombres se aparecieron con uniformes y unas sospechosas bolsas.

— "Bien… quítense los abrigos y póngase los chalecos" — dijo dirigiéndose a los jóvenes—"Entréguenselos" — dijo a los guardias y éstos les dieron a los cinco rusos unos chalecos negros.

Al levantar los chalecos todos sintieron un peso nada agradable.

Kai no tenía dudas sobre su entrenamiento con Boris involucrado… y no era para menos si se toma en cuenta su _enfermedad e incursión_ en los laboratorios de Olga, además, su encuentro con Gregor. Era molesto aceptar que su condición física no era la mejor… pero quejarse no serviría para nada, por lo menos a él.

— "Empiecen a correr"— dijo a todos.

Los guardias y los chicos empezaron su "entrenamiento".

ºº

La persona que se encargaría de su "entrenamiento" era el Capitán Iósiv Shchedri, un militar de la vieja escuela, un hombre de unos 40 a 45 años, pero fuerte como un toro y de aquellos que creían que la disciplina y el trabajo duro era el mejor colador para tener cerca de sí a los mejores elementos.

Al ser informado de su temporal traslado a una base de investigación fue una decepción, no tanto porque equivaldría a para su carrera sino por el motivo del traslado. No aceptó de buena gana la comisión de "entrenar" a un grupo de chiquillos llorones, mimados y jugadores de un juego de trompos, pero fue una orden y le fue directamente informado quien lo había pedido. El apellido Hiwatari era influencia muy poderosa aun en los círculos militares… su incomodidad aumentó al saber que entre los "chiquillos" estaría el nieto de Voltaire Hiwatari… y pupilo de Balkov (esto lo supo minutos antes del incidente) sospechando que sería un chiquillo de los más mimado… por eso no se había tomado la molestia de investigarlo hasta que en la noche anterior le fue entregado el programa de entrenamiento… exigente… aùn para él. Fue una sorpresa, es más lo tomó como un error o una broma de mal gusto de alguno de sus enemigos, situación que cambió al verlo pelear.

Porque él era la persona que había exclamado sorprendido al ver como a traición el pelinegro atacaba al joven Hitawari. Aunque un hombre duro, rígido y hasta cruel (según sus hombres) acostumbrado a entrenar a sus hombres en técnicas antiterroristas, lucha a muerte, técnicas de combate, hasta a luchas entre los soldados tanto porque lo ordenaba como por cuenta propia (y a más de alguno él mismo había mandado al hospital por eso) estaba asombrado que alguien fuera atacado de forma tan traicionera cuando había sido llamado para entrenamiento… y esa además de ser una clara insubordinación y falta de disciplina… no podía detenerlos… NO DEBÍA.

¿Por qué no podía detener la pelea entre Kai y Gregor? normalmente hubiera parado la pelea antes y a sus soldados les hubiera impuesto un correctivo que nunca NUNCA NUNCA hubieran olvidado… ¿Por qué tardó tanto en detenerlos? sencillamente porque recibió una orden en el auricular de su intercomunicador… y era **una orden**.

— "No interfiera Capitán"— dijo una desagradable voz… — "no todavía… quiero verlos pelear"

— "Si señor"— contestó y se limitó a observar…

Otra causa de asombro que no externó fue ver como los otros tres jóvenes que se mantenían impasibles… de no saber que estaban vivos hubiera creído que eran estatuas… ni un músculo, ni un gesto, ni una emoción… nada. La disciplina y obediencia era su firma, y aunque sus hombres lo respetaban y temían, éstos se emocionaban al ver una pelea entre compañeros y así lo demostraban… esto fue diferente… no hubo gritos de ánimos o azuzamiento… y no cambió durante la pelea.

Cuando Gregor cayó al suelo por el golpe que le dio Kai y se lanzó a recoger el cuchillo a los pies de Bryan una nueva orden se hizo oír…

— "DETÉNGALOS"— esta voz era diferente… más madura pero más autoritaria… y eso hizo. Giró instrucciones a los centinelas de las torres quienes ya sabemos como los detuvieron.

°°°°°°

**El grito de dolor** fue de… Ray… despertó sudando… y agitado… en sus sueños había visto el ataque que sufría Kai hasta el momento que la punta del cuchillo penetraba su abrigo; sintió en su pierna una quemadura… Dranzer había sentido el peligro en que se encontraba su amo y a su modo particular se lo dijo a Ray. Pero después, inexplicablemente se había calmado, lo tocó, estaba frío, buscó a Drigger, éste estaba tranquilo, a diferencia suya pues aún estaba agitado.

Recordó porque tenía a Dranzer.

— "_Toma, cuídalo hasta que regrese y no lo comentes __con nadie__" — le dijo Kai mientras Tyson se había metido al baño._

— "_¿Por qué?"_

— "_Estará seguro… ahora vete"_

— "_Pero…" _

— "_No preguntes"_

Un ronquido lo distrajo… recordándole tarde que no estaba solo- '_¿y ahora que hago?_'- se preguntó mientras sostenía en sus manos ambas bestias… ya entendía porqué Kai le confió a Dranzer…

°°°°°°

Carreras a campo traviesa, obstáculos, frío y el peso de los chalecos… Tala empezaba a cansarse. Spencer experimentaba cierta dificultad; Kai y Bryan se miraban aún sólidos… Gregor… a él parecía no afectarle, estaba como si nada. El resto del grupo, es decir los soldados, pese a estar acostumbrados a esa rutina experimentaban cierto malestar y por eso no dejaban de admirar a esos jóvenes… en especial a uno que parecía todavía un muchacho en comparación al resto.

— "Terminamos" — se oyó la voz del capitán.

Los chicos tomaron sus abrigos… Gregor iba a tomar el de Kai en una clara provocación cuando el capitán Iósiv Shchedri se interpuso y con una mirada le hizo alejarse.

— "Hiwatari… mañana, misma hora y lugar"— Kai no respondió, solo recogió su abrigo y dio la vuelta.

— "¿Quedó claro?"— dijo molesto pero sin alterar la voz.

Mismo silencio.

— "¿Oíste lo que dijo mi capitán niño?" — dijo uno de los soldados enojado al ver que ese crio ni pio.

Otro soldado iba a tocarlo cuando el chico esquivó el contacto y le susurró con voz que destilaba no solo frialdad sino enojo que hizo que involuntariamente el soldado retrocediera… — "No me toques"

El capitán estaba molesto y no tanto por el chico aunque esa arrogancia no le agradaba y lo quiso dejar claro — "El que seas Hiwatari no te hace especial" — dijo mascando cada palabra — "No esperes un trato especial… tu entrenamiento será igual que el de los otros".

Pero Kai no respondió… - '_eso me gustaría_'- pensó refiriéndose al "trato especial" del que siempre era objeto y que definitivamente no agradecía.

Era un poco después de las ocho cuando finalmente regresó a la habitación que compartía con Tyson y Max. Estaba cansado… a decir verdad le dolía la espalda, el tobillo y ahora una mano. Era obvio que Gregor sabía donde debía golpear. Entró silenciosamente… estaba oscuro y realmente pensó en descansar un poco antes de levantar a los otros… logró llegar a su cama se recostó y cerró los ojos cuando… las luces de la habitación se encendieron repentinamente.

— ¡¡¡TIENEN TREINTA MINUTOS PARA BAJA A DESAYUNAR!!!— tronaron los altavoces haciendo que todos (incluidos los de la otra habitación) literalmente saltaran de sus camas.

Hasta Tyson se despertó

— "¡Qué pasa!" — gritó confundido y molesto.

— "Creo que anuncian el desayuno"—oyó decir a una voz (que no debía estar ahí) cosa que hizo que Kai abriera los ojos.

— "Nooooooooo es muy temprano"— se quejó Tyson.

— ¡¡¡SE LES RECUERDA A… NUESTROS VISITANTES QUE NO SE DARÁ DE COMER DESPUÉS!!! — se oyò nuevamente por los altavoces.

— "NOoooooo ¡Eso no es justo! — chilló Tyson y agregó resignado — "Por lo menos espero que mejore".

— "Iré a ver a los otros" — dijo Ray uniendo la acción a las palabras antes que Kai le preguntara que hacía ahí.

— "Oye Kai" — dijo Tyson en tanto se acomodaba nuevamente — "Ahhhh… se que ahhhh duermes poco… ¿podrías bañarte antes?… así me darás unos minutos ¿si?" — dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Kai no dijo nada… suspiró resignado… pensando que Tyson no tenía remedio. Se levantó trabajosamente. Si Tyson hubiera estado despierto hubiera observado el tambaleante paso de su capitán y como inútilmente trataba de evitar cojear.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Disculpen la tardanza… no tengo excusa y aunque la tuviera seguiría siendo una excusa.

Saludoooooooooooooossss.


	34. Chapter 34 “Sigue el entrenamiento: pen

**Capítulo 34**

"**Sigue el entrenamiento: pensamientos y verdades"**

**ººº**

Aunque el agua fría lo reanimó, Kai no se sentía en las mejores condiciones. Al verse al espejo descubrió que la mayoría de golpes (los más llamativos) casi habían desaparecido… Sus heridas no se habían infectado, pero se sentía cansado de mala gana lo admitía, aunque nunca lo confesaría. Suspiró ante el largo día que le esperaba, porque no podía permitir que sus "amigos" se dieran cuenta de su cansancio y tenía que entrenar con su equipo… estaban comprometidos para un torneo y no quedarían últimos… se prometió, así recurriendo a toda su disciplina salió del baño para continuar el día.

Tyson dormía como bendito… tuvo que zarandearlo rudamente… dos veces más, pero fue su comentario de "_o comerás hasta el almuerzo… y es a las 15 horas" _que logró que corriera al baño.

Moviendo la cabeza como negando lo visto se sentó en su cama. Ya fuera de miradas indiscretas y molestas (entiéndase Tyson), sacó una venda de su bolsa de viaje y de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón una tobillera elástica para guardarla entre sus cosas, pero cambió de opinión y la regresó... Sin más, empezó a enrollarla la venda en su tobillo… terminaba de hacerlo cuando vio aparecer a Max y a Ray, que contra su costumbre no tocaron pidiendo permiso para entrar ni saludaron. Aunque no fue de su agrado Kai siguió como si estuviera solo, al concluir se puso su zapato evitando algo que sabía estaba pasando… dos miradas donde se reflejaban el miedo, la tristeza y la preocupación.

— "Cambiaron"— dijo de repente logrando que los recién llegados se sobresaltaran.

— "Solo esta vez" — murmuró Ray.

— "¿C-cómo te sientes?"— preguntó Max.

— "Bien"

Pero los otros no le creyeron y se miraron los rostros como tratándose de dar mutuamente ánimo para seguir preguntando…

— "¿Entrenaste?"

— "Hm"

— "¿Te pasó algo que… que quisieras contarnos?"— se aventuró a decir Ray logrando que Kai levantara la vista y entrecerrara los ojos como sospechando algo.

— "…"

— "¿Vas a decirnos que ocurre?"

— "Ya lo sabes"

— "Si claro"— murmuró con cierto tono de fastidio el pelinegro — "Creo que nos debes una explicación…"— empezó a decir pero un grito destemplado le interrumpió y ambos chicos (Ray y Max) corrieron al baño…

— "Eeesstaaa heeelaaadda"— pronunció apenas Tyson — "TEEE ACCABBBASSTEE EEEL AGUGUUGUAGUA CCCALIIIENNNTE!!!!— gritó a Kai.

— "Tyson"— interrumpió Max — "Durante la cena dijeron que quienes se bañaran después de las siete no tendrían agua caliente y… tenemos cinco minutos para bajar"

— "Noooooooooooooooooo"

-°°°-

Al llegar al comedor se encontraron con los del otro equipo, al parecer su humor no era mejor que el de ellos, aunque era difícil establecerlo puesto que los Demolition Boys nunca se destacaban por ser risueños.

Tyson estaba emocionado… hizo cola junto a los otros para descubrir con ¡horror! Que era el mismo platillos viscoso, verde e insípido (ya lo había probado jiji), casi lloró al verlo y los otros sonrieron sin poderlo evitar, por lo menos eso hizo menos duro el primer bocado.

— "¿Solo nosotros?" — preguntó Hillary al ver que solo ellos se encontraban en el comedor… salvo los rusos en una esquina opuesta que se notaba estaban terminando de desayunar.

— "Es verdad" — afirmó Kenny — "¿Es normal?"

— "El desayuno para la tropa es a las 7am sino antes" —dijo Kai sin emoción.

— "¿Cómo lo sabes?" — preguntó Hillary… no obtuvo respuesta.

De mala gana comieron en silencio… mmm si se le puede llamar así los lastimeros murmullos de Tyson.

Cuando terminaron el "desayudo" ya los rusos tenían tiempo de haber abandonado el lugar. El único comentario de Kai fue que se arreglaran para ir a entrenar, que el programa de Kenny no iba a tener variaciones y _más _les valía estar listos y con buen abrigo. Acto continuo entró a su habitación. Esa actitud tenía molesto a Tyson, inquieta a Hillary y preocupados al resto.

— "Es un amargado" — comentó uno.

— "Cállate" — se oyó una voz femenina.

— "Tú no…"

— "Será mejor que nos apresuremos… vamos Tyson" — dijo Ray haciendo de conciliador mientras empujaba a su amigo y le hacia señas a Max de llevarse a Hill y a un impresionado Jefe.

Al entrar encontraron a Kai recostado en la cama. A los pocos minutos apareció una furiosa castaña que azotó la puerta, seguida de Max y Kenny. Tyson y Ray que discutían amigablemente la conveniencia de llevar o no abrigos y donde entrenarían les miraron asombrados, Kai ni levantó la vista.

— "¡Registraron mis cosas!" — reclamó.

— "Alucinas" — rebatió Tyson.

— "No"

— "SI"

Ray trataba de apaciguarla. Tyson preguntó a los otros y ellos se encogieron de hombros, aunque Dizzy confirmó lo dicho por Hillary. Sin duda iban a continuar con su discusión…

— "Vámonos" — fue dicho por una voz ronca y fría.

— "Pero…"

— "Dije vámonos… no dejen lo importante" — dijo recalcando lo último, tomó a Dranzer, abrió la puerta y salió. Los otros se miraron impotentes y optaron por seguirlo en silencio.

Lo encontraron recostado en el pasillo y sin más los guió a la salida… donde les esperaba otra sorpresita…, era aún más frío y triste que cuando llegaron. El cielo gris como los muros y una molesta y pertinaz llovizna les azotó en el rostro sin contar que un aire frío que les calaba aún bajo sus abrigos.

— "No pensarás que entrenemos así ¿verdad?" — cuestionó Tyson, mientras miraba el impasible rostro de su capitán.

— "Oye… pero hace frío ¡mucho frío!" — insistió Tyson pero fue contestado con el mismo silencio.

Los otros solo se buscaron los rostros quizá mas de uno lo apoyó y se miraron con cierto desconsuelo. Una especie de bufido salió de los labios de Kai.

En eso vieron pasar a un grupo de soldados que corrían dirigidos por un hombre que se les quedó viendo con malos ojos.

— "¡¡Uff!!... solo un idiota saldría a hacer ejercicio en este clima y afuera" — comentó un peliazul.

Max y Ray se estremecieron… estaban preocupados por la reacción de Kai, pero éste no dejó su impasibilidad.

— "Vengan" — les dijo y caminó entre ellos quienes resignados (más o menos) lo siguieron. — "Nos asignaron ese edificio" — dijo señalando una edificación a unos metros de distancia.

El resto no tuvo más opción que seguirlo, cada uno se encontraba absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

**Pensamientos de Ray**

Aunque ya me acostumbré a los comentarios sinceros pero imprudentes de Tyson, pero esta vez no pude evitar sentir un malestar, es verdad que su comentario no fue malintencionado… Apenas si pude esconder (por lo menos eso espero) mi desconcierto… a Max le sucedió igual. Debió ser duro para Kai el oírlo, no se inmutó pero casi aseguraría que si le afectó, porque sus ojos cambiaron, fue un parpadeo pero sé lo que vi.

Casi son las diez y hace más frío que cuando llegamos; Kai tiene fama de tipo duro que no desmerece, su fortaleza física es admirable. Me inquieta pensar que estuvo afuera más temprano, porque dudo que entrenara adentro, además el sueño que tuve… no sé que pensar, la quemadura en mi pierna dice que sí fue real, y verlo vendándose el tobillo no es muy tranquilizador… no me gustaría admitirlo acaso tenga razón y no sea buena idea contárselo a los otros.

Le oigo decir que entrenaremos en un edificio… iba a decir algo pero una mirada cargada de advertencias (por no decir de amenazas) me contiene. No tengo más que seguirlo, sé que detesta que lo miren con lástima o preocupación, eso es lo que siento… y ya no puedo ocultarlo.

**Pensamientos de Max**

Me chocó el comentario de Tyson… en especial después que vi con quien y a que horas salió, sin contar que estuviera con una venda, significa que aún le molesta el tobillo. No pude evitar bajar la vista, por lo menos no miré a Kai. Me asusta pensar que estuvo afuera y más temprano ¿Dónde entrenaría¡Oh Dios¡En descampado!... debió… ¡NO! prefiero no imaginármelo, definitivamente prefiero no hacerlo.

Creo en la explicación de Ray, pero temo que Kai salga lastimado… no quisiera ni pensarlo… pero si eso pasara ¿que sería de nosotros?

Trato de ser optimista, pero este lugar y el frío que siento no me dejan. La situación con los otros chicos no está mejor, aunque el "jefe" está más tranquilo no sé como reaccionaría de saber lo que ocurre; Tyson y Hill siguen peleando.

Hace un rato observé a Kai, me asombra que quiera entrenar con nosotros si está levantado desde temprano porque dudo que descansara realmente. ¡Oppss! creo que no fui discreto porque me está viendo de una manera… esteeee amenazante… miro hacia otro lado y no puedo evitar suspirar.

— "¿Pasa algo Max?" — oigo decir a Hillary.

Le contesto con una sonrisa que no… me estoy volviendo mentiroso…

Hillary, ella es la que menos debería estar aquí. Recuerdo que al llegar a la habitación rápidamente se dio cuenta que no estaba igual, aunque el jefe es muy listo y yo me fijo en muchas cosas, esta vez ninguno nos dimos cuenta que habían registrado nuestro equipaje, Hill si. Ella es una chica admirable, no solo bonita sino observadora e inteligente. A veces me pregunto porque se lleva tan mal con Tyson, aunque la mayoría de veces le doy la razón a ella, no puedo dejar de pensar que es mandona.

**Pensamientos de Kai.**

Creí que el clima mejoraría, pero no es así. Aun sigue haciendo frío y ahora llovizna. Es obvio que ninguno está contento, por lo menos Kenny está calmado y el resto resignado en lo posible. En estas circunstancias es mejor que su mente no esté vagando mucho…

Es un fastidio, Max y Ray no me quitan la vista de encima, no me agrada, nunca me ha agradado, espero que un par de miradas sean suficientes para quitármelos de encima, de lo contrario tendré que cansarlos… aunque tampoco es buena idea.

Cuando salieron se quejaron, bueno era de esperarse que hicieran algo así ¿Reclamos? De nada valdría quejarme, quizás hasta agravaría la situación.

**Normal**

Finalmente llegaron al edificio que señaló Kai. El "edificio" era un lugar de entrenamiento, al fondo se encontraban arrinconados equipos de lucha, pesas, alfombras, guantes una colección rara de objetos cuyo uso era desconcertante. El lugar estaba medianamente limpio pero su color (gris) y lo elevado del edificio hacía que se sintiera frío, no directamente, tampoco entraba la llovizna pero no aparentaba que les conectaran la calefacción. Más suspiros de tristeza.

— "Kenny necesito que bloquees cámaras y micrófonos" — dijo Kai mientras empujaba una pesada puerta — "No podré quitarlos esta vez".

— "Si Kai"

Mientras el chico de gafas empezaba a trabajar los otros se sentaron en unas bancas, en medio de la estancia se encontraban dos platos de blade... simples sin adornos o escenarios.

— "No se acomoden, tenemos que seguir con el plan de entrenamiento de Kenny, usaremos ese equipo para entrenar…"

Ni una protesta, el tono frío y seco de Kai esta vez no les molestó… a decir verdad más parecían autómatas…su ánimo estaba por los suelos.

**Pensamientos de Kenny:**

Aún no entiendo como terminé aquí… todo pasó muy rápido; hasta hace unos días me encontraba en la casa de Tyson rediseñando una estrategia para el siguiente torneo, acababa de establecer una rutina que hasta Kai hubiera aprobado y planificando los cambios que le haría al blade de Tyson cuando ZAZ termino en un hospital, en una sesión de fotos y en este horripilante lugar que más parece una cárcel que un refugio. Si Kai creció en algo así ya comprendo su sombría forma de ser.

Me froto las manos, quiero mucho a Dizzy, pero ahora preferiría no usarla, ya tengo entumidos los dedos, creo que si me los llevo al rostro no los podré despegar. De haber sabido hubiera traído guantes NO, de haber sabido donde estaría me hubiera negado a venir.

Ahh ¡Qué frío!, creo que mi aliento está más helado que mis manos. La pobre de Hill está peor que yo. Mi mamá tuvo la precaución de empacar un buen abrigo… no comprendo como se le ocurrió venir con ese suéter tan inadecuado.

Kai se acerca y me pregunta si ya terminé, le digo que sí. Al parecer los chicos ya están terminando de arreglar el lugar para la práctica. Lo siguiente de acuerdo con el programa será que Kai los ponga a practicar algunos ejercicios con los blade. Empezaran con ejercicios de coordinación y obstáculos, supongo que después de mover todas esas cosas no necesitan calentarse (je mal chiste).

Casi estoy arrepentido de haber diseñado esa rutina, dudo que en estas condiciones la soporten.

**Pensamientos de Hillary**

Nunca pensé encontrarme en este lugar tan horroroso y eso que ya había pasado con los chicos una desagradable experiencia en una isla con chicos locos y un científico chiflado (grrrr). Por lo menos ese lugar tenía un mejor clima. Cuando preparé mi maleta no creí que fuéramos a necesitar un abrigo ¡Nadie me lo advirtió! -(suspiro de desaliento)- no es que viniera pensando en usar un traje de baño, -(nuevo suspiro)- La ropa que traje en definitivamente no es la adecuada.

De buena gana ayudé a los chicos a mover ese cachivachero, pero ahora empiezo a resentir el frío no puedo evitar temblar, con gusto me regresaría a mi cuarto, se que eso no es bueno. Ya no sé que hacer, y encima este silencio… ¡hasta extraño la voz de Tyson!, es preferible a este silencio. Miro como Kai los ordena para que entrenen… me siento culpable no debí haber reaccionado así. Cuando entré a la habitación rápidamente me di cuenta que habían hurgado en mi maleta. Pensé que había sido Tyson como la vez en Suiza, sin embargo, él estuvo cerca todo ese tiempo… no era posible. Lo comenté a Max y Kenny¡ni cuenta se dieron¡Típico!. La idea era contárselo al resto de los chicos pero me enojé y no pude evitar estallar y entré hecha una furia. Cuando finalmente Kai levantó la vista vi tristeza en sus ojos, me sentí avergonzada, no era su culpa pero eso le dije con mi arrebato.

Vuelvo a suspirar, ya ni abrazándome entro en calor, mi suéter parece velo de novia. Por lo menos no estamos bajo esa llovizna. Siento algo tibio caía en mis hombros, levanté la vista…Kai había puesto su abrigo sobre mis hombros…

— "Yo… yo" — trato de decir

— "Úsalo" — me dijo y sin más me dio la espalda antes que le pudiera agradecer su gesto… él es así.

**Pensamiento de Kenny:**

¡Vaya eso no me lo esperaba de Kai! fue considerado al cederle su abrigo a Hill, aunque dudo que alguno pudiera hacerlo. ¡Es increíble como soporta el frío! Pero ha de sentirlo, después de todo es humano ¿no?

**Pensamiento de Max:**

Fue muy amable cederle su abrigo a Hillary, sin duda lo estaba pasando mal, aunque mientras nos ayudó no se quejó. Hasta ahora no comprendo como pudo traer ese vestuario tan liviano. Debo confesar que me hubiera costado hacer algo así… aunque estamos bajo techo no por eso está más agradable el ambiente. Tengo frío y ¡tengo mi abrigo! Es admirable como Kai lo soporta, aunque creo que si ha de sent…

Ahh ¡Qué frío!, creo que mi aliento está más helado que mis manos. La pobre de Hill está peor que yo. Mi mamá tuvo la precaución de empacar un buen abrigo… no comprendo como se le ocurrió venir con ese suéter tan inadecuado. — "Concéntrate Max" — oigo que dice Kai… opps!!!!!

**Pensamientos de Ray:**

No es de extrañar lo que hizo Kai, recuerdo la vez que se ofreció a cuidar a Hill y Kenny en la isla del Dr. B. No lo dice pero si se preocupa los más débiles, sino porqué me dijo que cuidara del Jefe. Solo espero que salgamos bien de todo esto…

**Pensamientos de Tyson:**

¡ESTO ES INSOPORTABLE!!!! La cama dura, tengo frío¡Me levanté NOOO ME OBLIGARON a levantarme a las 8am y CON AGUA FRÍA!!!! … casi podría soportar todo pero ESA COMIDA HORRIBLE… esto último NO.

Fui un estúpido al venir… argggg y encima esta rutina de obstáculos, menos mal seré el último porque no creo soportar que el señor perfecto me moleste con eso de concentrarse, madurez y demás cosas que no dice pero se le notan en su cara de limón. Y hablando de eso, si Kai pasó todo esto con Boris ahora entiendo porqué es tan alegre. Parece mentira que siendo su abuelo tan rico sea tan codo (tacaño). En vez de estar aquí, debimos de estar escondidos en una mansión o por lo menos uno de los hoteles…

¡Vaya! Me pareció un punto a favor del amargado ¡¡¡Uppss¿Leerá mi mente? Porque me está viendo feo. En fin, por lo menos esa caprichosa, mandona estará mejor, hasta a mí me daba lástima. Arrgggg, creo que esa comi… no esa cosa que me dieron me cayó mal… me duele el estómago, me siento débil. — "Pon atención" — oigo que me dice ese… respira profundo Tyson… respira Tyson…

**Pensamientos de Kai:**

Estoy seguro que esta práctica les quitará el estrés, no puedo dejar que se autocompadezcan o piensen demasiado, aunque por ese lado estoy tranquilo por Tyson. De todos creo que Hillary es quien mejor se ha adaptado, estoy sorprendido del carácter de esa chica. Aún me recrimino el haber aceptado que viniera… que vinieran, estarían mejor en sus casas.

El programa ideado por Kenny es ambicioso, en otras circunstancias sería excelente… no sé que haré, creo que tendré que seguirlo para que los otros lo hagan. Estoy cansado… ya estoy fuera de práctica, al salir de este deberé entrenar por mi cuenta otra vez… mientras tanto espero… NO, **tengo** que lograrlo. ¡Maldito Boris!... ignoro cual es su _brillante_ y retorcida idea…

Veo que ella está temblando, cometió un error al haber salido con esa indumentaria. Es demasiado y esta vez haré algo. Sin duda causaré sorpresa pero no soporto verla en ese estado… ¡que piensen lo que les plazca…! Respira Kai no le prestes atención al frío, ya ha pasado el tiempo estoy fuera de práctica pero es de acostumbrarse… otra vez.

**Normal**

El entrenamiento siguió sin mayor modificación. Se dividieron en parejas que se alternaban, de alguna forma esa ocupación los mantenía concentrados, aunque por los resultados se notaba que no tardarían en estallar porque Kai y Ray eran los únicos que parecían que si entendían de qué se trataba el ejercicio. Kenny monitoreaba los resultados y los tecleaba con regularidad, solo paraba para frotarse las manos en busca de calor. Hillary era quien tenía la mente vagando, eran muchas las cosas que habían ocurrido en tan poco tiempo.

**Pensamientos de Hillary:**

De todos creo que soy la que está sin hacer nada… menos mal Kai me prestó su abrigo sino la estaría pasando no solo aburrida sino también helada. Aspiré profundamente y un delicioso aroma proveniente del abrigo me llegó, a decir verdad nunca me había percatado de la agradable colonia que usa Kai.

Ese pensamiento me hizo sonrojar, fue una suerte que cada estuviera ocupado, no sabría que contestarles. Vuelvo a aspirarla, es una mezcla de cítricos y madera, muy agradable pero da la sensación de misterio… como él. Recuerdo cuanto le rogaba a Tyson que me lo presentara, soñaba con ese muchacho tan guapo… cuando tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo me llevé una decepción. Orgulloso, frío, altanero grosero… unos pocos calificativos que en ese momento pasaron por mi mente cuando lo saludé y él ni me contestó el saludo. Admito que estaba nerviosa y quizá fui un poco torpe pero no tenía derecho a tratarme así… me dolió y mucho, creo que llegué hasta odiarlo.

Suspiro nuevamente, pienso que no ha cambiado mucho, he visto que es tirano en los entrenamientos, esquivo, frío, nada sociable y sigue igual de orgulloso que cuando lo conocí. Continua siendo grosero en muchas ocasiones pero sus modales demuestran que fue educado cuidadosamente… es algo raro como una persona que tiene una educación así (porque sé que es culto) sea tan patán a la hora de socializar.

Sin embargo… debo reconocer que me trata con deferencia, me escucha… más de lo que Tyson haría y eso que tengo mucho tiempo de conocerlo. Los otros casi no hablan de su inusual pasado y él menos; pero he descubierto que tiene más problemas que el resto, su vida ha sido dura, ha sufrido y quizá por eso se comporta así. Sé que los otros le admiran, respetan y han aprendido a quererlo, lo sé porque siento lo mismo. Ignoro los detalles de su primera traición, aún no formaba parte del equipo, conozco la segunda y como sufrieron, lo recibieron y perdonaron, no entendí porqué yo estaba muy molesta con él.

Lo he visto deprimido, enojado y creo que satisfecho, por lo menos eso creo. Nunca he visto que sonría realmente, dudo que este lugar ayude mucho. Si creo que sería lindo verlo sonreír. Vuelvo a aspirar su aroma y no puedo evitar sonrojarme y sonreír como tonta.

Un "ejem" de Kenny hace que regrese… me pongo colorada ¡¡¡Qué pena!!!

**Pensamientos de Tyson.**

Creo que esta vez me excedí pero no pude evitarlo, me molestó que Kai insistiera que no me concentraba... pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? estoy enojado de estar aquí realmente ya no aguanto… y le grité que era su culpa… no fue mi intención, solo… solo lo solté. Él no contestó nada y eso que creí – por la mirada que me dio – que me mataría, pero solo parpadeó y salió. Los otros me miraron feo y empezaron a reclamarme en especial Max y Ray… Kenny no dijo nada y siguió tecleando con más fuerza. Fue Hillary que salió en defensa de Kai, como siempre lo hace, eso logró que me enojara más y descargara todo lo que llevaba dentro. En verdad lo lamento Hill. Ella a diferencia de otras veces no me dijo nada, no lloró solo le oí murmurar que afuera estaba más helado y salió tras Kai.

Lo siento amigos… yo no quise molestar… disculpa Kai se que no es tu culpa. Olvidé que somos un equipo.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Quizá un poquitín raro, por lo menos eso creo.

Saludoooooooooooooossss.


	35. Chapter 35 “Despertando a la realidad… ¡

Capítulo 35 "Despertando a la realidad… ¡Ilusiones! ¡Aclaraciones! ¡Decisiones!" °°° 

Cuando Hillary salió a buscar a Kai se topó con una sombra que la hizo sobresaltarse, no pudo evitar temblar de miedo… pero decidió acercársele. Minutos después regresó y se sentó un poco alejada de Max y Ray; Tyson no estaba a la vista pero ella no se percató de ese detalle.

— "¿Encontraste a Kai?" — preguntó por segunda vez Max a una distraída chica que llegó a donde estaban y se sentó sin decir palabra.

— "¿Eh? Ah si…"

— "¿Va a regresar?, porque creo que no debería estar afuera… ¿Hill?"

Ella suspiró y esta vez trató de concentrarse… "Si Max… solo necesita un poco de tiempo" — y al ver que Ray se levantaba agregó con rapidez — "Creo Ray que por ahora es mejor dejarlo solo… en verdad" — dijo sujetando con fuerza el cuello del abrigo mientras cruzaba las manos en posición defensiva.

Los chicos se miraron como dudando que hacer… sabían que no podían dejarlo solo… en tanto la chica volvía a sumergirse en lo que había pasado.

°°°

_Al principio no sabía donde encontrarlo en un lugar tan amplio, se miraba solitario y sabía que no era sensato ir por ahí sola… pero tenía que encontrarlo y tratar de convencerlo para que regresara. Pensó que quizá Kai no se había alejado, total los había estado cuidando y por una niñería de Tyson no iba a cambiar así como así…_

_Tuvo suerte Kai se encontraba sentado de espaldas al edificio sentado en una especie de bloque de concreto, se miraba molesto… suspiró pensando que hacer:_

… _Se acercaría despacio buscando la forma de hablarle y no hacer ruido… _

— "_Ve adentro"_

— "_Vine a devolverte el abrigo… hace más frío afuera"_

— "_No aguantarás sin él"_

— "_¿Tú si?_"

— "_Eso no te importa"_

_Esas palabras la alteraron, no por lo que dijo sino el tono en que lo dijo. Ella se vio quitándose el abrigo y arrojarlo con furia a los pies del chico…_

— "_¿No entiendes? ¡Estamos preocupados por ti! ¡NOS IMPORTAS! Pero… pero… tú y tu desdichado orgullo quieres hacerte la víctima… bueno si lo eres pero no tienes porque estar así todo el tiempo…" _— _decía con lágrimas en los ojos que se los limpió con rapidez…_— "_¿Por lo menos te importamos?_"

N_o recibió respuesta… pero notó que el chico ruso bajó la cabeza... _

— "_Yo…yo…" _— _tomó aliento y valor… _—_ "Kai…disculpa… yo viene a buscarte y a disculparme no ha ofenderte, lo siento…-(pausa)- ¿Sabes que no lo hicimos intencionalmente? Me refiero a lo… lo que dije antes… en tu habitación"_ — _dijo mientras bajaba no solo la voz sino la mirada _— _"…y lo que dijo Tyson… ya sabes… no… bueno… yo… nosotros… solo perdónanos ¿si?... se que te molesté pero… en verdad me importas…"_—_ entonces puso con suavidad una mano en el hombro del muchacho, aunque sabía que a él el contacto físico no era de su agrado. Él no la rechazó._

_Como lo suponía no contestaría… pero ella sintió como los dedos de él apretaban los de ella…_

— "_Ve adentro…" _— _dijo el chico mientras se levantaba y ponía el abrigo nuevamente sobre los hombros de la chica… entonces…_

— "¿Qué quieres?" — oyó una voz helada que la sacó de sus fantasías y planes.

— "Yo… yo…"

— "Quiero estar solo… regresa adentro y quédate ahí"

— "Pero… yo"

— "No es seguro que estés aquí…"

— "Kai yo… bueno tú…" — y todas las palabras que había ensayado se anudaron en su garganta.

— "¿Eres sorda o tonta?"

Ella se quedó estática… había pensado hasta que podía pasar, que decir… y ahora… apenas si contuvo un quejido mordiéndose los labios, apenas logró musitar un bajo "Lo… lo siento" y sin más corrió de regreso a donde estaban los chicos. En tanto Kai ni giró a verla, pero se mantuvo atento a los ruidos que los apresurados pasos de la chica producían y en especial hacia donde.

De mala gana iba a levantarse para asegurarse que la chica llegara sana y salva con los otros cuando una voz conocida llegó…

— "Al parecer estás cansado" — dijo esa persona a su espalda, apenas un par de metros delante de donde originalmente estaba la chica.

— "Eso parece".

— "¿Te sorprendí no?"

— "En realidad… ella, sigues siendo una nulidad… te oí llegar torpemente y estar como un tonto viéndome pensar y oyendo conversaciones ajenas".

El aludido hizo una mueca de desagrado… vio que Kai se levantaba y agregó… — "Descuida veo que la chica tardó un poco pero ya entró al edificio… podemos hablar un poco ¿no?"

— "No"

— "Siempre tan agradable… creo que fuiste un poquito insensible con la chica… después de todo estaba preocupada y…"

— "¿Qué quieres?"

Resopló… — "¿Ya no puedo salir y…?"

— "¿…accidentalmente encontrarme?... por favor eso es patético aún viniendo de ti"

— "Es bueno encontrarte de buen humor… pero créeme te conviene o _les conviene"_ — dijo logrando que el chico se sentara nuevamente.

— "Estás hablando más de la cuenta…

—"La ocasión lo amerita…"

— "Resume o vete…"

— "Además veo que no has cambiado mucho"

— "¿Debería?"

— "…"— suspiró resignado — "¿Por qué no vuelves?, pese a estar con ellos has mejorado… eso si no contamos su enfrentamiento en el campeonato que no ganaste".

— "Hmm"

— "Ahhhh ¿Te molesté?" — preguntó con sorna — "¿Cuánto tardarás con ellos esta vez?" — dijo ya serio al ver que no respondía…— "Se de buena fuente que no estás en condición, este entrenamiento te va a matar… si antes no lo hace Gregor. ¿Mereces un descanso no?... bueno después de tu _aventura_…"

— "…"

Su compañero de "conversación" sonrió… aunque Kai no respondía sabía que lo estaba escuchando y eso era suficiente considerando como era.

— "Si regresas esto pararía y ellos regresarían a sus casas. Te lo aseguro" — dijo ya un poco amoscado por la falta de respuesta (epa!!! Que cuentan los mmmm Hmm y Ja) — "Mira no entiendo porqué aún no entrenan pero al final lo harán… ellos son débiles no aguantarán y caeran…"

— "Ellos son más fuertes de lo que crees" — respondió finalmente… su voz apenas era un susurro.

— "¡Demonios!!! ¡¡¡¿Piensas sacrificarte por ellos?!!! NO LO VALEN… ni siquiera te comprenden… no podrás protegerlos".

— "Lo que piense o decida no te concierne"

— "Si… y pese a que nos traicionaste…"

— "No los traicioné… no a ustedes al menos"

— "Si claro por eso nos abandonaste"

— "Busqué librarme de Boris… -'_pero no lo logré'- _pensó. — "…y te recuerdo que ya hablamos de eso"

— "Si claro… buscaste país neutral" — vio que se encogió de hombros. — "Si que conveniente"

— "De qué te quejas… pasaste a ser el número uno… el _favorito_ y merecedor de los _privilegios_ que tanto querías ¿no?"

— "No… por si lo _olvidaste_ yo también perdí con Tyson".

Al parecer este último comentario fue suficiente para lograr que Kai decidiera dar por terminada la conversación… se levantó y pasó por enfrente de su interlocutor…

— "¿Entonces… volverás?" — Kai no respondió… pero había algo más que discutir que era un tema que a ambos les interesaba — "Sobre… sobre bruja… ¿Recordaste?"

Esta vez se vieron de frente y la mirada roja se ensombreció… no habían equívocos… no había duda en su respuesta muda porque también brilló sin disimulo un odio que ambos compartían en diferente grado… quizás no.

— "¿Qué tanto?"

— "Desde que llegó Gregor y… la noche que murió Gunthar" — dijo y empezó a caminar hacia el edificio.

— "¡Kai! Espera…" — pase lo que pase aún soy tu amigo… recuérdalo" — dijo más bajo… casi en un susurro.

Ambos caminaron en dirección contraria.

°°°°°

Al ingresar al edificio se encontró con Hillary, Max y Ray sentados, buscó a Kenny y lo encontró a unos metros de ellos. Pero faltaba uno…

— "¿Dónde está Tyson?" — preguntó algo inquieto al resto que también buscó con la mirada al chico de gorra.

— "¡¡¡¡¡TYSON!!!!!" — gritó Hillary — pero nadie respondió, ahora si estaba asustada…

— "¡Tyson contesta!" — gritaron a su vez los chicos ya un poco alarmados… que se pararon en el graderío tratando inútilmente de buscarlo en el hangar.

— "¡Kinomiya!" — gritó Kai con un poco de temor… nada.

Vio a Hillary preocupada y a los otros dos asustados, en eso Kenny cerró su computadora y les hizo unas señas.

Detrás de una pila de tablas se encontraba Tyson…recostado en unos sacos de arena… murmuraba entre sueños -"vamos Dragoon… una vuelta más"- mientras éste giraba apenas en medio de una especie de laberinto hecho con ladrillos que al parecer Tyson había colocado cuidadosamente…

Los otros miraron a Kai con temor sobre qué haría… éste respiró profundamente en un gesto típico que querer tranquilizarse…

— "Despiértenlo… ya es hora de almorzar" — dando media vuelta fue a colocarse en las gradas que momentos antes ocuparan los tres chicos.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Si me tardé un poquito y ahora si tengo más que una excusa un contratiempo… pero ya actualicé y procuraré hacerlo regularmente._

Bladz-liska, disculpa si tomé prestada tu critica pero encajaba muy bien, espero que no te moleste.

_Saludooooossssssss._


	36. Chapter 36 “Otro día de entrenamiento:

**Capítulo 36**

"**Otro día de entrenamiento¿Quieres acompañarnos Tyson?****"**

**°°°**

El almuerzo pasó… literalmente sin mayores complicaciones. Tanto así que Tyson comió en silencio y sin protestar. Nadie dijo nada, pero más de alguno estaba preocupado que el pobre se hubiera enfermado.

— "¿Seguiremos practicando?" — preguntó finalmente Max, aunque haciendo cruces con los dedos para que descansaran un poco, estaba desvelado y cansado.

— "No" — dijo Kai haciendo que la cabeza de Tyson se levantara momentáneamente — "Descansaremos unas tres horas… luego seguiremos antes de la cena".

— "¿Qué clase de descanso?" — preguntó Hillary.

- '_por favor que sea dormir'-_ pensaban simultáneamente Max, Ray y Tyson.

— "Hablaremos arriba".

Después de esas palabras todos se apresuraron a comer… casi casi terminaron más rápido que Kai. A hablar iban cuando…

— "¿Se les olvidó que les dije?"

— "OHHH" — y empezaron a buscar micrófonos y Kenny usó a su infaltable compañera — "¡Listo!" — dijeron.

— "Hay unas reglas que deberán seguir" — dijo más serio que de costumbre— "**Nadie** sale solo y si lo hacen lo harán juntos" — al ver que iban a protestar agregó— "Si existiera necesidad irán tres y los otros dos deberán encerrarse. Además, Ray cambiará de habitación con Max. No es una sugerencia es una cuestión de seguridad.¿Está claro?" — Nadie respondió — "Aquí no hay televisión ni paseos" —suspiros— "No es un hotel" — más suspiros— "…y solo queda entrenar o salir juntos… ¿Qué Ray?" — preguntó al ver el movimiento de impaciencia del mencionado.

— "Pensé que podríamos dormir… esteee yo estoy algo cansado y creo que Max también."

Kai dirigió una mirada todos asintieron.

— "Ray, Kenny y Hillary, regresen a su habitación, procuren descansar…" — iban a abrir la puerta cuando agregó — "recuerden revisar".

°°°°°°°°°

En otro sector de la base casi al mismo tiempo cuatro rusos y no los usuales ocupantes de la base también tenían otra reunión quizá no tan sumisa pero si más interesante…

― "¿Y qué te dijo?"

— "¿Por qué preguntas... acaso no lo viste?

— "Oh vamos no seas tan reservado… la cámara no lo grabó todo"

— "¿Debo creerte?"

— "Para lo que me importa. Tú **limítate a las órdenes**" — dijo brusco al ver el gesto del otro.

— "¿Y a hora qué?" — preguntó un tercer invitado (o quizá no) que intervino en la conversación.

— "Provóquenlo" — fue dicho por una voz llena de maldad...

— "Señor" — dijeron los cuatro jóvenes cuadrándose ante Boris.

— "Está visto que nuestro pequeño Kai necesitará que se le recuerde quien manda. Al parecer el señor Voltarie no quiere que se le lastime mucho. Un poco de presión para que explote es permitida y el método... aquel que resulte mejor.

Spencer bajó la cabeza tocándose la barbilla, como meditando algo… cosa que advirtió Boris, sonrió y preguntó — "¿Algún comentario Petrov?"

— "Kai ha cambiado… no creo que una provocación directa funcione" — respondió con mucho respeto.

— "¿Eres ciego? Viste que cuando lo enfrenté reaccionó rápido" — dijo con burla Gregor, cosa que molestó a Spencer, quien lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo.

— "Buen punto Kosygin. Supongo, Petrov que tendrás alguna razón a menos que hablaras por hablar"

Aunque fuerte… la presencia de Boris amedrentaba al pobre de Spencer. Pero sabía que quedarse callado solo le acarrearía más de un castigo.

— "Solo se defendió, nunca perdió su sangre fría. Mantuvo el control de la situación a diferencia de Gregor".

Ahora los papeles se habían cambiando, a diferencia de Spencer, Gregor apenas si pudo contenerse, confirmando el argumento. Eso fue notado por Boris a quien siempre le complacía esas disputas.

— "¿Qué opinas Kutnetzov?"

— "Kai está en guardia. Evitará confrontaciones tanto directas como indirectas. La mejor estrategia sería confundirlo".

— "¿Ivanov?" — preguntó Boris sin dejar de pensar en la observación de Bryan.

— "Le importa mucho su "_equipo"_, aún es orgulloso pero detecto fallas en su memoria que podrían ser aprovechadas" — dijo el pelirrojo con una extraña e inquietante sonrisa.

Boris sonrió complacido. Aunque no todo estaba resultando como lo había planeado, estaba en camino de mejorar, no olvidaba su último encuentro con Kai, y apenas si podía contener sus ganas de darle su castigo a ese insolente ex-pupilo y al parecer sus "muchachos" aún tenían cuentas pendientes con el joven Hiwatari.

— "Ivanov, Petrov, Kutnetzov… se encargarán de un nuevo y sentimental encuentro" — dijo con sarcasmo — "Kosygin espera un día quizá dos y provócalo de ambas formas… lo dejo a tu criterio" — y con la sonrisa cruel de siempre dio por terminada esa reunión.

°°°°

Despertó agitado, apenas si durmió una hora y se sentía más cansado que cuando se recostó y eso que se durmió antes que los otros.

- _'__Maldición__…__ el mismo sueño... ¿Por qué sueño con esa miserable mujer?__'_ — pensó mientras se tranquilizaba y miraba a su alrededor. – pensó con envidia al ver como Tyson y Ray dormían profundamente. Pero una cosa llamó su atención, su abrigo (el que le dio a Hillary) se encontraba cuidadosamente doblado al pie de la cama. Eso terminó de despabilarlo – '_¿Cómo… quién?'- _pero una nota en el bolsillo le aclaró "Gracias" decía escrita con la letra de Hill. Una cosa más lo hizo ponerse alerta… la rotura causada por el cuchillazo de Gregor estaba remendada.

Giró al otro lado en un intento de dormir nuevamente, estuvo luchando con eso veinte minutos… tenía muchas dudas y pensamientos que no lo dejaban en paz. Fue entonces que decidió levantarse. Les dejó una nota a los durmientes y salió, teniendo cuidado de dejarlos encerrados -(espero que se entienda que para que abran por dentro y no por fuera)- Además, tenía algo importante que hacer…

°°°

Apenas si regresó a tiempo... Ray le miró con duda... no hizo comentario alguno cuando lo vio apretando un papel.

— "Despiértalo... hay que terminar la rutina de hoy"— dijo refiriendose a Tyson.

°°°

En la mesa de los Bladebreakers, un relativo silencio era propiciado por tres de sus integrantes, aunque uno no se caracterizaba por su locuacidad. Kenny... bueno estaba menos incómodo pero aún seguía nervioso aunque trataba de disimularlo era muy obvio que no lo lograba.

Tanto Ray como Max intentaron animar la situación, pero esta vez no era fácil. Hill contestaba con monosílabos, se notaba triste y distraída; la enojaba la actitud de Tyson y Kai, de alguna forma los comprendía y trataba de asimilar la forma de ser de cada uno, pero no por ello le dolía menos como la trataron.

Tyson se encontraba en un dilema, arrepentido por las palabras duras que había dirigido a Kai y Hillary, no hallando ocasión para disculparse. Con el primero... conocía su peculiar personalidad y estaba seguro que no las aceptaría de buen modo, reconocía que estaba de mal humor, por otra parte si intentaba decirle algo quizá lo enojaría y con eso iniciar una nueva pelea agravando el ya desagradable ambiente. Con Hillary, había actuado peor... ella era la menos culpable de existir culpa, intentó disculparse dos veces… fue al ver la tristeza en el rostro de la chica que cambiaba de opinión, de mostrar enojo se acercaría a burlarse, los otros le exigirían que se disculpara y (a regañadientes) pero lo haría… pero ese no era el caso.

La situación de Kai era diferente, además de ser un tantito introvertido, estaban de por medio el cansancio y el estado de alerta. Aunque el descanso de la tarde le cayó de perlas.

En la mesa de los rusos reinaba el silencio, aunque no era extraño, lo hubiera sido de existir conversación, sin embargo, no dejaban de observar a sus "compañeros de residencia", con cierto disimulo, cosa que Kai no ignoraba y los otros presentían.

Terminada la cena, los Bladebreakers se dividieron en dos grupos y cada cual fue a su habitación. Así llegó a su fin la segunda noche en el "seguro refugio" proporcionado amablemente por Voltaire.

°°°°°°

Transcurrieron cuatro noches o tres días según lo prefiera el lector. En la mañana del cuarto día (N/A: que sería su quinta noche Ejmm ¿confuso? un poquito... lo siento)...el entrenamiento había sido un poco más duro, parecía que el Capitán Iósiv Shchedri quería probar algo. Kai casi podía asegurar que su chaleco pesaba más que la vez anterior, pero no se quejó, es más, su aparente "arrogancia" parecía olvidada, algo que no pasó desapercibida tanto por Shchedri como por Gregor. Tala sin mostrar ninguna emoción (¿novedad?, había quedado sorprendido de la resistencia de Kai, pues Bryan les comentó su estadía en el hospital y su espionaje en Chresnov.

Kai había regresado de su "entrenamiento", esta vez casi fue descubierto por Tyson, pero estaba medio dormido y no le dio importancia que su capitán estuviera en traje de ejercicio aún antes de asearse.

El rubio se le quedó viendo. Kai le envió una mirada cargada de amenazas. El pobre Max movió con pesar su cabeza, pero no dijo nada, de mala gana compartía con Ray el secreto de su _entrenamiento_ todo porque Kai así lo había ordenado… [¡Bah! seamos realistas los **¡amenazó!** pero ya empezaba a ser evidente el cansancio de su capitán.

Pobre Max, no le agradaba esconder esa clase de secretos a sus amigos en especial a Tyson, que en la noche anterior, le hizo el comentario –(a escondidas no le crean tan tontín)- que Kai parecía más cansado, aunque era el mismo entrenamiento para todos, "¿Y si la comida tiene droga?" preguntó algo intranquilo.. Max lo negó contestándole que debía estar aún resentido por su última aventura. Tyson solo asintió pero no dejó de mirarlo con sospecha y eso le hizo sentirse culpable.

Nuestros jóvenes se dirigían al comedor, un poco cansados, pero cumplieron la rutina que les impuso Kenny, quien se miraba un poco más tranquilo (Nah –un pelito-) cuando un soldado se acercó, dijo algo breve y urgente... en ruso.

— "¿Qué quiere Kai?" — preguntó Kenny al ver que el soldado no se alejó mucho.

— "Que lo acompañe"

— "¡Kai!" — exclamó Ray mientras el resto lo miraban asustados.

— "Vayan al comedor, los alcanzaré más tarde" — al verlo avanzar el soldado caminó adelante para mostrarle el camino.

— "Pero…"— empezó a decir Max al ver que su amigo se alejaba sin volver la vista atrás. Ray movió la cabeza negando.

— "¿Estará bien?" — preguntó Tyson.

Los otros se sorprendieron por la evidente preocupación del chico, sonrieron complacidos. Aunque pelearan seguían siendo amigos. Ray sonrió abiertamente y comentó tratando de alejar la sombra de miedo que les cubría. — "Dijo que nos alcanzaría, no se preocupen. Además, tengo hambre y quizás…"

— "... esa cosa la tengan en otro color, quizá en azul cobalto para combinar con mis atributos" — musitó Tyson logrando sin querer que los otros se animaran.

°°

Kai regresó media hora más tarde. Todos le miraron pero su serio rostro no dejó de entrever nada. Traía un paquete.

— "¡¡¡COMIDA!!!" — gritó emocionado Tyson.

Una mirada fría casi le hizo atragantarse… Kai sin decir una palabra empezó a repartir unas cartas. Los chicos estaban emocionados, eran las primeras noticias que recibían. Algo pasó por la mente de todos pero solo Max lo preguntó…— "¿Será seguro leerlas aquí?"

Kai asintió, pero solo la perspicaz mirada de Ray descubrió algo que lo hizo estremecerse de cólera. El chico del fénix vió el gesto pero se encogió de hombros… y señaló con la mirada el rostro ilusionado del resto del equipo. Ray se mordió los labios. Prefirió callar.

De todo, hubo algo que los hizo sonreír emocionados, Kai traía ¡MANZANAS!

— "Toma"— le dijo Kai al tiempo que le entregaba una a Tyson quien casi lloraba de la emoción.

— "Vaya Hiwatari"— escuchó decir en la mesa que ocupaban unos conocidos — "Es verdad lo que se comenta… que te han ablandado"— dijo esa desagradable voz, ahora con burla.

Pero eso no fue todo…

— "Kai ¡Dime que está diciendo!" — exigió Tyson, pero el mencionado ni caso le hizo — "Oye tengo derecho a saber" — mismo silencio— "Argggg eres imposible" — misma reacción — "¡Vamos hombre¿Qué te cuesta?" — de Kai pasó a Kenny — "Jefe… ¿podrías pedirle a Dizzy que traduzca?"

Sin duda Kenny iba a hacerlo cuando una mirada de Kai disuadió al pequeño genio quien le quitó volumen a Dizzy antes que interfiriera — "L-lo siento Tyson no traje el programa de traducción" — aunque no es necesario decir que nadie le creyó.

— "¡Diablos Kai!... " — giró contrariado al ver que sus esfuerzos estrellados en un muro de hielo.

— "Por favor viejo traduce ¿si?" — rogó con su acostumbrada simpatía... (jeje cambio de táctica ¡listo el chico!)... pero el muro de hielo seguía. — "¡¿Por qué NO¿Qué hago entonces?"

— "Aprende ruso" — y sin más empezó siguió comiendo entre risas apenas contenidas del resto.

°°

Pero las instrucciones de Boris seguían en pie y Gregor obediente (por no decir servil) decidió atacar por la parte que consideró más débil… durante la cena. Empezando estaban los Bladebreakers cuando Gregor se paró y con voz clara (en ruso conste) empezó a decir algo. Kai se le quedó viendo pero después lo ignoró completamente.

— "¿Sabes enano…?" — mirada de enojo del _enano_ — "…aún no entiendo como lograste ser el campeón mundial aunque la suerte ha de ser de Dragoon o lagartija"— oyó decir aunque no entendió su rostro se descompuso ante el inconfundible tono de burla.

Tyson se levantó de la silla. Los rusos observaron interesados como Tyson nuevamente – y sucesivamente- suplicaba, pedía, exigía, amenazaba, volvía a rogar a Kai para que le tradujera… nada, ni caso le hizo. Gregor se rió y dijo algo a Bryan… éste de mala gana (aunque no era obvio en su "_sonriente y expresivo rostro") _tradujo…

— "Tyson… si tú el enano con hambre" — el mencionado levantó la cabeza al igual que los otros, Kai siguió comiendo.

— "Repito por si tu niñera no te explicó... dije: ..._aún no entiendo como lograste ser el campeón mundial _con un ser tan inferior como una lagartija sobrealimentada_"_

Sus compañeros de equipo temblaron ante la reacción de Tyson, excepto Kai que mantuvo su indiferencia… A partir de este punto Gregor empezó a hablar con más burla y Bryan traducía de la misma forma, a uno y otro.

— "Deberías probarme si eres bueno"— continuó la pulla Gregor bajo la fiel traducción de Bryan.

— "¡Dime dónde!" — Respondió finalmente molesto.

— "Te espero mañana a las cinco"

— "¡No aquí y ahora!".

— "Ya es muy tarde para ir a entrenar"

— "¿¿Ehh???"

— "Mañana a las cinco de la mañana"

— "No entiendo"

— "Quiero verte entrenar a mi lado…"

— "Ah eso… No me interesa… puedes ir solo"

— "_Gusano haragán"_ — se oyó decir a Bryan siempre en su papel de traductor.

Cada uno de los presentes pensó que realmente se estaba enojando, porque dejó caer la cuchara con fuerza, se ajustó la gorra y los guantes. Carraspeó ruidosamente y dijo en voz clara y fuerte.

— "¡¡Sabes… eres UN….!! Ehhh ¿Como dijiste…¡ahh si! eres _**patético**_ ytan falto de ingenio. Éste..." ― dijo refiriéndose a Kai ― "...tiene más imaginación para molestar en dos palabras que tú con todo lo que dijiste... ¡Y ESTARÁS CONGELADO DEL CEREBRO SI PIENSAS QUE ME VOY A LEVANTAR A ESA HORA PARA ENTRENAR!"— diciendo eso se sentó y a la vista de todos comió tranquilamente su manzana.

Kai sonrió.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Jiji me volví a atrasar. Disculpas... Espero que no se me haga costumbre porque soy o trato de ser puntual y cumplida... lo peor ¡no puedo echarle la culpa a Tyson!

Gracias por su apoyo en el fic.

Saludoooooos.


	37. Chapter 37 “Un recuerdo… un segundo avi

**CAPÍTULO 37**

"**Un recuerdo… un segundo aviso y ... otra sonrisa..."**

**°°°**

La cena llegó a su fin, los chicos se encontraban más tranquilos y satisfechos, en especial Tyson quien logró a base de ruegos que Kai le cediera su manzana, eso no le agradó a Hill pero tuvo que reconocer que el muchacho se la merecía.

La siguiente fue la rutina de revisar por si habían micrófonos o cámaras. Tyson argumentó que ya no era necesario si todas las veces lo hacían sin duda no valía la pena... hasta que Max encontró un micrófono.

Mientras se reían de Tyson y pasaban a la otra habitación Ray decidió encarar a Kai, esta vez no era su negativa de ocultar que hacía ejercicio, sino algo más personal y de alguna forma más privado.

— "¡No tenían derecho¿Por qué lo hicieron¿Por qué revisaron nuestro correo?" — reclamaba Ray.

Kai que se encogió de hombros y caminó a su cama, - '_¿Qué podía decirle?_' – pensaba con desgano -'_¿Costumbre¿Seguridad¿Curiosidad¿Abuso¿Órdenes?'- _pero no dijo nadá, se recostó y cerró los ojos.

— "¡Contesta¿Le hicieron eso a tu correspondencia?"

Eso le hizo sonreír internamente, - '_Eso si era gracioso, que ironía que alguien se atreviera a abrir el correo del Gran Voltaire Hiwatari... aunque pensándolo bien... quizá no fuera tan descabellada la idea'_

— "¿Y bien?" — insistió Ray, otro silencio — "Mira Kai, quizá tú estés acostumbrado, pero no es correcto abrir correspondencia ajena... no hay derecho que..."

El inconfundible sonido de un cristal estrellandose contra el suelo interrumpió a Ray, haciendo que Kai abriera los ojos y se topara con la mirada de tres pares de ojos que lo miraban con horror. Hillary salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos seguida de Tyson que reaccionó segundos después; el labio de Max temblaba y tenía los puños apretados en clara señal de contrariedad, en tanto Ray agachó la cabeza avergonzado, su intención era buscar una respuesta no entristecer a los otros.

— "Kai... tú" — empezó a decir Max.

El aludido se levantó despació y caminó hacia la puerta sin decir nada. Max intentó detenerlo... él también necesitaba una explicación. Ray se interpuso, evitando un desagradable reclamo que sin querer provocó — "No Max... yo te lo explicaré"

Pasó a la otra habitación donde encontró a Kenny, quien ajeno a lo sucedido tecleaba tranquilo. Sin hacer más ruido que al entrar salió y cerró con suavidad la puerta.

- '_¿Dónde estarán?' - _se preguntaba, pensó en bajar a los otros niveles… -'_¿será?_'- lo negó categorícamente y decidió regresar sobre sus pasos. Al salir divisó a Tyson al final del pasillo, se encontraba indeciso sobre qué camino tomar...

— "¿Te divirtió la lectura?" — preguntó con acidez.

— "¿Eso crees?" — preguntó a su vez Kai mirándolo de frente como solo él sabía.

— "No... yo... lo siento" — dijo Tyson bajando la mirada. Podía estar enojado con Kai, pero de los defectos que pudiera tener el revisar correspondencia ajena no era uno.

— "¿Dónde está?" — preguntó ignorando la disculpa, al tiempo que miraba a todos lados.

— "¿Quién?"

— "Hillary"

— "No lo sé... venía tras ella pero la perdí subí al exterior pero no se encontraba ni habían señas que hubiera pasado… los guardias no me dejaron salir. Ahora me dirigía al los niveles de abajo.

— "No se encuentra ahí"

— "¿En las habitaciones?"

— "No".

Ambos estaban preocupados. Kai sabía que Tyson era descuidado pero de eso a pasar por alto a Hillary no lo creía.

— "Iré a la derecha y tú..." — empezó a decir el de gorra.

— "No. Ve por los otros"

Pero no fue necesario... la chica apareció por el corredor de la izquierda... pero su comportamiento era distinto del que se suponía tendría. Ambos creyeron que la encontrarían llorando o enojada... venía nerviosa _muy_ nerviosa.

— "¿Estás bien?" — preguntó Tyson.

— "si… No... SI... yo me perdí... no volverá a ocurrir" — dijo empezando a caminar hacia su habitación.

Kai no dijo nada. Los siguió en silencio con una inquietante sensación... no solo por el nerviosismo de la chica sino por una sensación de ser observado y no por ojos electronicos, sino muy humanos. Miró hacia atrás… nada, solamente el corredor iluminado por las luces del techo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, los otros pararon al ver que no les seguía.

— "¿Ocurre algo?" — preguntó Tyson.

Kai no respondió. De haber doblado la esquina que estaba a oscuras hubiera sido confirmado su presentimiento... pues al final del corredor doblando la esquina una figura sonreía satisfecha... sin más giró y se dirigió al dormitorio B del lado este.

°°°

Ya frente a las puertas de sus habitaciones Hillary se detuvo… como dudando en entrar. Finalmente iba a entrar a su cuarto cuando Kai le tomó del brazo ante la sorpresa de Tyson y de ella.

— "No vale la pena decirle" — dijo mientras sus ojos se fijaban en la habitación que ella ocupaba y la soltaba.

— "Lo sé"— y sin más entró a la habitación.

Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo la puerta ahora cerrada, cada uno pensando -(N:A: si tambien Tyson)- en el comportamiento de la chica; el primero sorpendido que no hubiera hecho un escándalo y el segundo pensando donde se habría metido.

Al entrar a su habitación encontraron a Max y Ray hablando sobre el incidente.

— "¿Cómo está?"— preguntó Ray, refiriendose a Hillary.

— "Tranquila"

— "Si… ¿no les parece raro?"— dijo Tyson mientras saltaba a su cama — "Normalmente habría armado un escándalo y logrado que nos echaran… mmm… no es mala idea quizás si la hago enojar un po…"

— "¡Tyson!"— le reprendió Max.

— "Epa… solo bromeaba… solo eso… en serio no lo pienso hacer"— dijo al ver los rostros de Max y Ray, por no decir de Kai.

— "Eh… yo lo siento" — empezó a decir Ray a Tyson — "no debí…"

— "Ya no importa" — dijo Tyson — "Total lo que me manda a decir mi abuelo es que entrene a diario… jeje"

— "Yo… perdona Kai… se que está fuera de tu control y…"

— "Kenny no lo sabe" — y tras una pausa como si le costara — "No lo preocupen" — y sin más dio la vuelta y entró al baño, oyéndose un click.

— "Vaya… ¿Oí decir a Kai que no se lo dijeramos al jefe?" — preguntó Tyson con cara de '¿_y que le picó a este_'

— "Eso parece" — dijo Max mientras volvía a su rostro su habitual sonrisa — "Creo que le preocupamos después de todo… creo que hasta le preocupa Tyson"

— "Eh!!"

— "Pero siguiendo… ¿crees que en verdad revisaron la correspondencia?"— preguntó a Ray.

— "Eso temo… por lo menos la mía sí" — y agregó tras un leve sonrojo — "Mariah… bueno… ella no acostumbra cerrar así el sobre… ella… bueno… nolohaceasí"

— "Jeje" — se rió Tyson mientras hacía gestos ¡Oh el amor! — "Seguro Ray… seguro"

— "Yo… y ¿Qué me dicen de ustedes?" — tratando de mantener la calma y evitar que un nuevo sonrojo apareciera en su lindo rostro.

— "Pues… nunca soy cuidadoso con mi correspondencia… ¿y tú Max?"

— "Tampoco"

— "Por cierto ¿el hielito recibió carta?"

— "No y si recibió dudo que lo diga, por si no te fijaste…" — y al verlo sonrió con malicia — dijo Max.

— "Entonces… aún me sorprende que Hillary no haya hecho alboroto… creo que si…"

— "¡¡¡NOOO!!!"— gritó un rubio y un pelinegro a la vez…

°°°

Un sueño que se puede confundir con un recuerdo, o un ahnelo, en un mundo de luz o solo sentir que flotas en brumas, dificil de aceptar y menos de controlar pero no por ello dejas de sentir curiosidad por saber donde estás, miedo por descubrir dónde estás… como un río que te arrastra por más que intentes luchar… por más que intentes huir…

…Ese lugar era oscuro y nada agradable para un niño que por llevarle la contraria a su abuelo decidió explorar por su cuenta. Vio pasillos vagamente iluminados, niños algo mayores que él con tristes uniformes grises y caras largas que lo miraban en silencio y le evadían. Al principio sintió miedo pero la curiosidad fue mayor; puerta tras puerta más interesante se volvía para un niño tan decidido.

— "Oye tú" ¿Qué haces aquí?" — preguntó un muchacho de unos tres o cuatro años mayor que él que acababa de atravezar una puerta, pero no estaba solo.

El chiquillo parpadeó sorprendido, se mordió el labio inferior para controlar la sorpresa.

— "¿Quien eres?" — el niño insistió no recibió más que un obstinado y desafiante silencio.

El chiquillo sin más le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar en sentido contrario de donde había venido... pero no llegó lejos, un grupo de niños de la misma edad que el primero le rodearon, impidiéndole el paso. Hablaron en un idioma que aunque le era familiar pero no el acento. Quizá les hubiera contestado, pero no era su costumbre. Contrariados unos niños empezaban a empujarle, otros a tirarle del cabello y del abrigo que llevaba. Tristemente no era para extrañarse por ese comportamiento, porque ese pequeño y encima nuevo había desafiado a uno de ellos, además no encajaba en ese lugar, no era normal que llegara ahí un niño con un traje tan fino, con una extraña mezcla de cabello y estuviera tan tranquilo (aparentemente) y desafiante con esos ojos que refulgían como rubíes.

Las cosas parecían complicarse para el pequeño bicolor, si bien se defendía era aún muy pequeño y eran muchos los que pretendían no solo despojarle de su abrigo sino golpearle...

— "¿Saben? Me parece una idea excelente molestar a los pequeños" — dijo con voz suave un muchacho de cabellos rubios de unos doce o trece años y acompañado de otros dos más jóvenes, uno de cabellos rubio pálido y otro lila o lavanda según prefieran.

El resto se paró firme, era evidente que él si era uno de los jefes, pues aún el muchacho que encontró a Kai se mordió los labios en gesto de furia contenida... — "No es tu asunto Gunther" — murmuró entre dientes.

— "¿Dijiste algo?" — preguntó el llamado Gunther, pero el otro no dijo nada y bajando la cabeza se apresuró a irse del lugar igual que el resto de los niños.

Los acompañantes sonrieron con burla... en tanto el mayor se acercó al niño que se levantaba del suelo.

— "¿Estás bien niño?" — preguntó... aunque al aludido no le gustó el mote de _niño_ movió la cabeza afirmando. Gunther sonrió nuevamente ante esa mueca de molestia

— "Oye Gunther ¿será una nueva adquisición?" — preguntó el de cabello lila.

— "Hmmm no lo creo... se ve muy finito para estar aquí, además no tiene uniforme" — opinó el rubio más joven.

Al parecer Gunther meditaba sobre ello, el niño le miraba con curiosidad, y en verdad era extraño ver a un niño como ese ahí, además les miraba cada vez que hablaban.

— "¿Entiendes lo que te dije?"

El niño empezó a hablar en forma vacilante, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a usar ese idioma aunque no le era tan desconocido, aunque la verdad era que no quería hablarles, pero le habían salvado de algo desagradable y luchaba entre agradecerles o permanecer callado.

— "Será mejor que investiguen quien vino... y si se irá a quedar" — dijo dirigiéndose a los chicos que lo acompañaban — "Spencer investiga lo primero y... Bryan confirma lo segundo" — ambos afirmaron.

— "¿Estarás bien? — preguntó Spencer.

— "Creo que puedo vérmelas con este jovencito..." — afirmó con una sonrisa, pues estaba sorprendido de la valentía de un niño tan pequeño aunque molesto por la temeridad que había mostrado, no era el mejor lugar para dárselas de valiente.

Los otros asintieron. Acto seguido salieron cada uno a cumplir con el encargo que el mayor les ordenó.

— "¿Quién eres?" — preguntó muy despacio Gunther, como tratando de averiguar si en verdad el extraño niño entendía.

— "Mi nombre es KaiAlexanderHaw..." — dijo con su vocecita dulce pero muy rápido.

— "Epa... despacio niño que no estás recitando tus oraciones" — dijo burlón — "Respira profundo y dime un nombre y un apellido"

— "Kai Hiwatari"

Gunther palideció ante esa declaración... era el segundo apellido más odiado sino el más en ese lugar, Kai no notó.

— "¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?"— preguntó lo más indiferente que pudo.

— "No pero..."

— "Grábate esto... NUNCA digas tu apellido si... te llegas a quedar aquí ¿Entendiste?"

— "Pero..."

— "Escucha" — dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros del chiquillo — "Solo te traerá problemas... tu apellido es odi..." — se interrumpió pensando que decir — "... no es muy agradable por aquí".

— "¿Por qué?" — preguntó mientras recordaba las veces en las cuales todos se apresuraban a cumplir lo que su abuelo ordenaba y a él lo trataban con suma cortesía.

— "Es tu herencia de odio" — musitó Gunther... mientras la puerta se abría y pasaban un anciano de cabellos blancos y un hombre de cabellos morados...

°°°

Abrió los ojos. El pasado regresaba con más fuerza aunque esta vez no era tan dolorosa... era inquietante. Un recuerdo... olvidado, encerrado o ignorado que abría una herida que nunca cerró, otra culpa que podía añadirse a las que cargaba sobre sus hombros...

Miró el reloj que había traído, una suave luz iluminó la pantalla bajo las sábanas. - '¡_Demonios_!' - juró en su mente al ver la hora… ¡eran las tres con veinte!!!!, (no es que le gustara o acostumbrara usarlo pero tenía que controlar la hora de sus entrenamientos con los rusos, porque en esas circunstancias no podía confiarse únicamente de su sentido del tiempo. Levantarse presentaba un problema, faltaba poco más de una hora para su entrenamiento, eso le disminuiría valiosos minutos a su descanso, tampoco era factible intentar dormir… y menos pensar, esto último no lo pudo evitar pues terminó meditando como se adaptaban sus "niños".

El anunciar el primer día que no era un hotel y eso incluía que no había televisión, además que no podían salir a pasear, los había hecho entristecerse, por tener sueño no les importó el primer día, ni el segundo, bueno… ya era un poco molesto. Para el tercero… ya estaban un poco hartos, en especial Tyson y Max, a diferencia de los otros, porque Ray se entretenía con meditación, Kenny y Hillary planeando modificaciones a los entrenamientos, estrategias o con Dizzy. Fue en ese día, durante su descanso de mediodía cuando todo cambió... Tyson "inocentemente" le preguntó a Kenny si Dizzy tenía juegos y el distraído chico respondió que sí… armándose el alboroto, primero corriendo él y Max tras Kenny, eso lo aguantó... lo que en verdad terminó con su paciencia fue cuando se organizó un juego de almohadas… (organizado por Tyson y Max) fue cuando se desesperó y tuvo que mandarlos a callar, imponiéndose de forma que les dejó quietos.

Pero no podía negar que esas niñerías le habían tranquilizado, demostraba que lo tomaban de mejor manera, algo infantil pero se habían sobrepuesto. Tuvo razón cuando le dijo a Tala eran más fuertes… hasta más de lo que él creía… quizá hasta más que él.

Con ese pensamiento se levantó y salió en silencio a enfrentar una nueva jornada.

Vagó un rato por los corredores; desplazandose con la eficiencia y seguridad que le caracterizaban. Según su sentido del tiempo estaba en la hora, decidió regresar. Se dirigió hacia el final del corredor que unía el sector de los Bladebrakers y los Demolition boys… en eso una sombra se destacó… Kai avanzó decidido.

— "Esos hábitos son peligrosos Kai" — dijo al pasar por su lado, pero el bicolor no le contestó — "Hiwatari"— dijo logrando que parara — "Hoy te atacará" — terminó diciendo Bryan.

Kai asintió levemente y continuó su camino…

°°°

La rutina se desarrollaba según el programa. Llevarían la mitad cuando un oficial llegó a donde se encontraba el capitan Iósiv Shchedri, quien como siempre supervisaba el entrenamiento; el oficial se cuadró y le comunicó algo en voz baja que pareció contrariar al capitán. Éste dictó algunas instrucciones al teniente que se encontraban con él vigilando a la tropa. Giró y se dirigió al cuartel.

Al perderse de vista el oficial que llegó se dirigió al teniente y le entregó un sobre. Todos pudieron observar que se negaba hasta que el recien llegado le pasó un comunicador. Cuadrándose a su vez el teniente siguió la misma ruta que Iósiv Shchedri recorrió. Al mismo tiempo una grupo de seis soldados aparecieron trayendo tres cajas.

Spencer tocó el brazo de Tala… y le señaló algo. Al verlo el inexpresivo rostro de Tala palideció un segundo… giró la cabeza (esta vez no tan discretamente) y le preguntó con los ojos a Spencer, quien afirmó con la cabeza.

— "Demonios" — susurró el pelirrojo.

¿Qué fue lo que vio Tala que lo hizo ponerse nervioso?... una sonrisa de Bryan.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

FELIZ AÑO… (y un poco más casi les digo Feliz San Valentín sino Fiestas de pascua)

Mil disculpas, porque no solo me tomé vacaciones sino ni escribi… … lo malo es que de mis apuntes no entiendo que dice… upss… esa caligrafía…. prometo… (no miren espalda porfis) ponerme al día lo antes posible… solo tenganme un poquitin de paciencia… por lo menos sobreviví a este año loco y ya voy teniendo ganas en éste.

Saludoooooos.


	38. Chapter 38 Una confrontación, grito en

**Capítulo 38**

"**Una confrontación, grito en la oscuridad… una promesa" **

**°°°**

Las cajas eran de dimensiones precisas desde el punto de vista militar, nadie dudaba de su contenido, aunque no estaban seguros que tenían. A una orden abrieron las cajas. Eran de tres clases, las que podían llamarse ofensivas, no solo por su tamaño sino por el poder destructivo, dos ametralladoras, cuatro rifles y por lo menos media docena de armas cortas, eso sin contar la tercer caja que contenía los pertrechos para las primeras dos (cajillas con las municiones sueltas, tolvas o cargadores), que los soldados miraban sonrientes mientras los recien llegados ponían los blancos y se alejaban.

Para los guardias del complejo era como una taza de café en una tarde helada, significaba que no seguirían con los ejercicios, aunque para eso les tocara que tomar esas frías armas, era un magnifico modo de relajarse. Para otros era un momento de diversión y resultados, en especial para el oficial recién llegado y un joven ruso, que esperaban impacientes la reacción de cierta persona.

A la vista de esas cajas la mirada rubí se ensombreció y luego centelló con furia. Sus excompañeros de equipo no pudieron distinguir eso, en parte porque el flequillo ocultaba su mirada, y porque la parte visible de su rostro parecía impasible. Solamente quien no le conociera dudaría en su aparente tranquílidad. Tala observó las manos de Kai. Últimamente la costumbre del bicolor era mantener empuñadas las manos, motivo por el cual éstas no le decían nada, pero no dudaba es la tranquilidad era fingida, porque sin duda no eran pocos los recuerdos que esas armas evocarían.

— "Que diablos ven… ¡tomen una y muevanse¡No tengo todo el día!" — gritó el oficial recién llegado.

La disciplina se impuso y empezaron a repartir las armas, los guardias advirtieron que habían más armas en relación a ellos (eran cinco); en eso se oyeron algunos comentarios, miradas y sonrisas mal disimuladas… dirigindas a los más jóvenes.

— "¡Señor!"

— "Que cabo"

— "¿También a los _niños?"_— preguntó esto último con un dejo de burla.

— "Oh…" — dijo otro — "¿Cree señor que esos _niños _sepan para que sirven? por lo que sé solo son unos mocosos que juegan a los trompos"

El oficial sonrió con malignidad y dirigiendose a los jóvenes… (_niños)_ — "¿Tienen algo que decir?"— preguntó con petulancia, muy seguro de cómo responderían, en tanto les dirigía una mirada.

Spencer y Bryan se adelantaron. Los guardias iban a obstruirles el paso cuando un gesto del oficial les hizo alejarse y darles espacio a los "_niños_". Estos sin vacilar tomaron una ametralladora y un rifle. Spencer comprobó, para sorpresa de los guardias, en forma muy tranquila el arma, se acercó a la tercer caja y sacó una faja o cartuchera con balas, la trabó en el arma, la cual le quitó el seguro y apuntando al blanco de la izquierda disparó. Los guardias se miraron entre si, la puntería era buena… quizá hasta mejor que la de algunos. Por su parte Bryan, haciendo otro tanto con el rifle le disparó al siguiente blanco.

Los guardias quedaron sorprendidos… al parecer los "_niños__"_ no eran tan inútiles… se miraron entre ellos hasta que uno dijo — "¿Vaya al parecer no son tan niñatos… y dime rojito ¿Qué sabes hacer?"

El "_rojito_" se acercó a la segunda caja, tomando una de las armas cortas, la revisó, tomó una de las tolvas, la llenó con las municiones de la tercera caja, metió uno de los proyectiles a la recámara, insertó la tolva ahora llena, quitó el seguro y apuntó y disparó dos veces, una a la cabeza y la otra al corazón de la silueta… sin fallar.

— "¡Qué ven idiotas!" — les gritó el oficial al grupo guardias — "¿Quieren una #$&&$$ invitación¡¡¡por todos los °"#$/ tomen un arma ya!!!"

Así amablemente invitados el resto se apresuraron a obedecer… bueno no todos y en especial uno… que a todo eso permanecía no solo en silencio sino con la mirada baja ahuyentando sin éxito viejos fantasmas.

— "Hey chico" — indicó uno de los guardias mientras le extendía un arma corta. Pero el "chico" no hizo movimiento alguno por tomarla.

Fue alguien más quien la tomó para desconcierto del guardia. A un gesto del oficial (el fue quien lo hizo) el guardia se alejó.

— "¿Qué me dices Hiwatari?" — susurró su apellido con evidente desprecio — "El señor Balkov mencionó que **sabes usarla**" — dijo lo último en japonés.

Pero Kai no se movió.

— "Tómala"— dijo mientras la extendía. Aunque con el anterior resultado — "¡TÓMALA!" —le gritó furioso al ser ignorado.

— "No" — dijo Kai con voz firme pero fría.

— "ES UNA ORDEN TOMA LA $&/ ARMA"

— "No" — repitió con voz dura y en un gesto de furia golpeó con su dorso la mano que sostenía el arma, lanzando ésta al suelo.

Ya para ese momento cesaron las revisiones de armas… volviendose el centro de atención la escena de rebeldía del chico. Para ellos acostumbrados a una férrea disciplina que les obligaba guardar el respeto a su superior, el gesto del chico era sin duda causa de movimientos de impaciencia. No tenían dudas que iba ha ser castigado de forma sino brutal por lo menos muy severa…

— "¡RECÓGELA Hiwatari!" — ordenó el oficial con ojos que bien podían competir con el furor de los de Kai.

Pero Kai no solo no le obedeció sino dio vuelta y se dirigió a donde estaba su abrigo… teniendo que pasar entre sus excompañeros de equipo. El problema era que no estaba ahí… sino en manos de Gregor.

— "¿Buscabas esto?" — dijo mientras sacaba del abrigo una tarjeta… la que días antes Kai le quitó.

Gregor sabía lo que esa tarjeta podía significar en las manos de Kai, por el uso que se le podía dar… no por nada escondió su pérdida a Boris, temeroso no solo de una reprimenda verbal sino un muy merecido castigo. La idea de revisar el abrigo del chico era para molestarlo, porque estaba seguro que a Dranzer lo mantenía cerca de él al igual que la tarjeta, sin duda en en alguno de los múltiples bolsillos de su pantalón, porque no la encontró en la revisión que hizo en las cosas de los chicos. No se equivocó el blade de Kai, éste no se encontraba en el abrigo, pero la recuperación de la tarjeta de acceso era un logro importante. Por otro lado sabía que Kai tenía problemas con el uso de las armas, no porque no supiera, porque el comentario del oficial era cierto, el chico al igual que los otros sabía usar armas… aunque nunca lo volviera hacer, ni siquiera para lanzar su blade. Sí, era una forma perfecta de provocar el enfrentamiento físico… que había ordenado Boris.

— "¿Y que vas a hacer Hiwatari?"— dijo con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro al verlo apretar sus puños con furia ya no disimulada — "Por cierto… creo que toco tu chip de Dranzer… ¡Ayyy! se me olvidaba que tienes problemas, por lo visto aún no has superado eso del pequeño y estúpido alemanci…"

— "¡Kai! " — oyó que decian…

La sonrisa que flameaba en el rostro de Gregor le duró poco al ver la reacción de Kai quien con un ágil movimiento le arrebató el arma a Tala tirándolo al suelo, quitó el seguro del arma que sostenía sin vacilar, apuntó… y disparó.

En el dormitorio del ala oeste, en el dormitorio A, un Bladebreaker experimentaba una extraña sensación rara, interesante y aterradora; una sensación de vuelo, parecida a la que experimentaba cuando estaba con Drigger… al mismo tiempo diferente, porque no sentía la familiar energía chispeante sino una mezcla de calidez reconfortante pero a la vez triste y melancólica. Tuvo miedo… algo no estaba bien, no era correcto y como reaccionando a su temor, repentinamense te encontró rodeado de un aura de fuego que amenzaba con consumirlo…

En eso el grito agudo de un ave le tranquilizó, haciendo que el crepitante fuego disminuyera -'_¡¿Dranzer_?!' - pensó, y el mismo grito le convenció que era el ave compañera de Kai - '¿_Pero como?__'__ - _se preguntaba, pues recordaba que en esa ocasión le fue confiada la bestia de fuego… - '_¿Cómo¿Por qué a Dranzer?_' - sin saber como se dio cuenta que avanzaba aún sin proponérselo y sin entender como o por qué soñaba con Dranzer. Casi al mismo tiempo sus pensamientos vagaron del ave al guardián de la misma…

Recordaba con pesar que discutieron (-bueno él porque Kai no dijo nada-) sobre el abuso de abrir la correspondencia que terminó en la intempestiva salida de Hillary, el malestar de Max y Tyson. Ahora comprendía que el silencio de Kai y su _"__petición__"_ para no le contaran a Kenny… su encierro en el baño hasta que los mandó a su habitación. No es que la correspondencia tuviera secretos de Estado pero era algo personal… algo privado.

Mientras viajaba también recordó la conversación que tuvo con Max al quedarse solos después de la salida de Hillary, Tyson y Kai.

— "_¿Fue Kai¿Por qué lo hizo?" — fueron las preguntas de Max._

— "_No fue él" _

— "_¿Te dijo por qué?"_

— "_No Max, pero no parecía sorprendido" — dijo con desaliento. — "Parecía… parecía que ya le había pasado antes… que era algo normal" — agregó._

— "_Nos debe una explicación"— insistió Max._

— "_¿Cuál Max? no está bajo su control… creo que…"_

No pudo continuar… un nuevo grito del fénix resonó en el espacio, ahora era apremiante, angustiante, eso le hizo sentir un peso desagradable… vio fugaces imágenes de armas de distintos calibres, niños con rostros surcados de terror y dolor… con sus manos, sus pequeñas manos manchadas de sangre, lodo y lágrimas… nuevamente un miedo intenso, un miedo terrible y paralizante regresó. Quería irse, quería despertar, cerrar los ojos pero las imágenes estaban en su mente, y como en respuesta a ese temor el fuego volvió a rodearlo, sofocante, amenazante… peligroso…

Otro grito de Dranzer le animó como diciéndole "resiste… solo un poco más", fue cuando vio… dos ojos rojos brillando de furia y odio entre figuras sin rostros… pero no dudó ese era Kai, esa seguridad hizo que se iluminara la sombra de ojos rojos, si era él.. pero - '¡_¿Qué va hacer?_!' - se preguntó Ray fue entonces que un escalofrío le recorrió al ver en cámara lenta como su amigo tomaba un arma y la apuntaba a una de las sombras que ahí estaban…

— "¡Kai!"— gritó Ray intentando detenerlo… corrió hacia donde estaba pero una pared invisible se interpuso — "¡¡¡NOOOO!!!" — gritó nuevamente, fue entonces cuando el fuego le rodeó, pero esta vez no era agresivo, era extrañamente familiar y tan brillante que le obligó a cerrar los ojos, al mismo tiempo escuchó a Dranzer lanzar un grito más agudo y pasar a su lado como una ráfaga, atravesando esa pared; apenas entreabrió los ojos, en ese segundo observó como el fénix envolvió a Kai en su fuego…

°°

Despertó gritando… una mano en su hombro le hizo volver a la realidad era Hillay, Ray aún agitado descubrió que estaba en su cama, con una Hillary precupada y un Kenny muy asustado.

— "L-lo siento… no quise despertarlos"— musitó.

Hill sonrió tristemente y le ofreció un vaso con agua… — "Creo que no nos sienta bien este lugar" — dijo recordando que la noche anterior Ray hizo lo mismo por ella.

— "¿E-e-estás bien Ray?" — logró decir el pobre Kenny _—_ "No podíamos despertarte y y-yo no sabía que hacer"

— "Gracias Hill"— y volteando a Kenny — "Si jefe,descuida si te desperté".

— "Oh… no… no pasa nada" — y más tembloroso que el propio Ray alargó la mano para tomar una botella con agua. Y murmurando para sí - '_Suerte que no he soñado como ellos__'_

— "Será mejor que vuelvan a dormir" — aconsejó Ray con su sonrisa de siempre, tratando de tranquilizarlos — "Ya estoy bien".

Los dos chicos menores asintieron y se deslizaron en sus respectivas camas, deseando poder hacerlo…

**Tiempo después…**

Al parecer si durmieron porque fueron despertados por la bocina de siempre que anunciaba el desayuno. Ni bien Hillary entró al tocador Ray corrió al dormitorio de sus compañeros… tocando como desesperado y casi empujando al pobre Max quien le abrió.

— "¡y… ¿Kai?!"— preguntó un agitado gatito a un sorprendido Max y un adormilado Tyson.

Max señaló la puerta del baño.

— "¿Estás seguro?"— insistió.

— "Si Ray, míralo" _—_ dijo Tyson señalando también la puerta y allí parado estaba Kai.

°°°

Durante el desayuno intentó Ray acercarse a Kai y aclarar las cosas, pero éste lo estuvo evadiendo y en una de esas desapareció mientras realizaban el entrenamiento de la mañana. Temiendo lo peor, el gatito fue a buscarlo y finalmente lo localizó en el bloque de concreto donde en días antes hizo llorar a Hillary.

— "Creí que eso _**nadie sale solo**_ te incluye" — le reclamó Ray al encontrarlo, pero su capitán lo miró un instante y se encogió de hombros.

Ray entendió que él también salió solo, logrando que bufara molesto, esperando que una reprimenda segura de su amable capitán… pero lo que le dijo lo dejó atónito.

— "¿Dónde están los otros?"

— "E-entrenando"

— "Vamos" — pero no pudo levantarse porque Ray le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

— "Tenemos que hablar"

— "Después"

— "No, ahora, es importante"

— "Con más razón" — y al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Ray agregó — "Cambia tu expresión no es fotogénica".

°°°

Después del almuerzo practicamente lo acorraló en la habitación que ocupaba Kai. Eso porque lo apoyaron Max y Tyson, principalmente este último que sospechaba que no todo andaba bien (¡¡Finalmente… mijito!!)

— "¿Entonces si sabes que ahí hay cámaras porque insistes en ir a ese lugar?"— reclamaba Ray.

— "Control"

— "¿Por qué…? Olvídalo" — dijo al ver que la expresión de Kai no cambiaba, signo que no agregaría más — "Les voy a contar a…"

— "No"

— "Pero ya pasaron dos días del plazo y…"

— "Nunca dije que aceptaba el plazo"

Ray pensó en esa conversación… tenía que admitir que no recordaba que Kai hubiera aceptado que lo contaría. Aunque nuestro joven y obstinado ojidorado no se consideraba vencido.

— "¿Y que hay de la cuchillada en tu abrigo?"

— "No hay más comentarios que el tuyo"

— "Los otros se preguntan por qué el señor Dickenson no se ha comunicado ni sus familiares y me refiero a algo más que cartas".

— "Ya hablé con él"

— "¿Por qué tú?"

— "Estaban dormidos"

— "¿Le dijiste de cómo nos tratan¿De la comida¿Del encierro?" — al ver su encogimiento de hombros agregó — "¿Qué le dijiste?"

— "Lo esencial"

— "¿Y es?"

— "Estamos vivos, hay comida y estamos vigilados"

— "¿Eso es todo?" — un gesto de Kai que puede ser interpretado como '¿_y qué más le podía decir?_' obligó a Ray a preguntar otra vez — "¿Puedo hablar con él?"

— "No"

— "¿Por qué?"

— "Ubicación secreta ¿recuerdas?"

Ray estaba a punto de perder la calma. Los comentarios de Kai eran razonables hasta podría decirse que _extendidos_ aunque no tranquilizadores… además era notorio que no pensaba responderle de otra forma. Algo escondía, eso era palpable; estaba no solo la cuchillada sino la forma de comportarse de Hillary, quien esquivaba preguntas y evadía a Kai… como si hubiera visto supiera o quisiera esconder algo… además, en ningún momento hizo comentario de la cuchillada, ella tan observadora, al contrario había puesto las manos de tal forma que procuró esconder la rotura del abrigo la vez cuando Kai se lo prestó y fue en un descuido que él lo vió. Recordó los sueños que tuvo, en especial este último y la reacción de Dranzer en ellos, que ahora entendía. Aunque no lo dijera, Ray sabía que su amigo se preocupaba de ellos -muy a su peculiar modo- pero lo hacía. Se consideraba su amigo y en más de una ocasión lo había demostrado, aunque no fuera tan recíproco por parte del bicolor, además le había prometido estar con él y lo cumpliría aunque a ese testarudo compañero no le agradara.

— "¿Y… que de las pesadillas?"

¡¡¡Uhhh!!! eso si logró captar la atención (y malestar) de Kai, quien lo observó como dudando que tanto sabía.

— "Las tienes desde que estamos aquí y una antes de venir… te ví salir… en la casa del abuelo de Tyson" — al ver su silencio supo que había acertado. Realmente ignoraba si había tenido alguna desde que estaban en la base, pero si hasta él tuvo sueños ¿Por qué no Kai? Total, ese lugar era ideal para eso.

— "No te incumbe" — dijo confirmando las sospechas de Ray.

— "Kai… toma" — dijo mientras le entregaba un conocido chip que resplandeció en las manos de su dueño — "No se como… pero soñé con el momento del disparo"

Si Ray pensó que eso lo alteraría… se equivocó, su rostro no cambió quizá un leve centello en sus ojos que bien pudo haberlo imaginado. Colocó con parsimonia el chip en el blade, mientras internamente le reclamaba a Dranzer su intervención en el asunto.

— "¿Entonces?" — preguntó Ray.

Por toda respuesta el bicolor se cruzó de brazos, señal que estaba empezando a molestarse y de un momento a otro lo dejaría con la palabra… cosa que Ray no estaba dispuesto a tolerar sin tener respuestas.

— "Espera… eso pasó ¿no?" — insistió Ray.

Cayó en otro error. Si se quieren respestas de Kai **nunca** se le debe dejar entrever dudas, porque se cerrará. Cosa que se dio cuenta tarde nuestro gatito. Reprochandose mentalmente por haber retrocedido en vez de avanzar susurró:

— "Mira Kai te prometí que no dejaré que te pase nada y lo pienso cumplir… lo quieras o no" — insistió.

Los ojos de Kai se abrieron de repene, cuando un recuerdo golpeó su memoria… "_no dejaré que te pase nada_" fue lo que dijo Ray… otras surgieron… otras que lejanas aún las oía… aún las sentía… aún lastimaban...

… -'_No dejaré que nada te pase… te lo prometo chiquillo'- _fueron las palabras que alguien dijo hace tiempo… recordó quien las dijo, cuándo y en dónde. Palideció de tal forma que asustó a Ray. Éste iba a tocarlo cuando un golpe fuerte dado a la puerta lo sacó del trance.

— "Abre" — dijo tratando de calmarse.

— "Pero…"

Sin decir nada más Kai abrió la puerta y se encontró con un soldado. Quien le habló en un veloz ruso y dando media vuelta se alejó.

— "Ve con los otros. No salgan hasta que regrese" — dijo con dominio de sí.

— "¿Estás bien?"

— "Tengo salir. El encargado de la base me mandó a buscar" — dijo ignorando la pregunta. Y sin más salió.

Ray se quedó preocupado y enojado, de la peor forma había averiguado más con la repentina palidez de Kai que con su _conversación_.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Siiii!!! pido disculpas por los atrasos en las historias… yo tuve la culpa al no tener cuidado y entremezclarlas jiji y eso que según yo era mi propósito de año nuevo se más ordenada…

Una petición… para evitar dejar con dudas si fueran tan amables de indicarmelas porque en los siguientes capitulos empezarán las aclaraciones (siempre y Kai colabore) de lo sucedido.

Gracias a: Bladz-liska, Sky-D, Eliodoto, Yucemi, Kaily Hiwatari, Mie-roll, Kizuna/Nene, Perla, killuki-coni, YUSUMY, Asuka-Hao, niña traviesa, Altena, Senshi Hisaki Raiden, Keight Ylonen, Muriel y Misaki, Riku San, quienes me apoyarón y me siguen apoyando… paciencia ya casi la termino.

**Notita**: Hay un fic corto, triste pero muy bonito que recomiendo es de Meriell y se llama "Es tiempo de irse" siempre de Beyblade.

SAludoooooooosss


	39. Chapter 39 “En el límite…”

**CAPÍTULO 39**

"**En el límite…" **

**°°°**

Mientras se dirigía al despacho del encargado de la base, iba pensando que todo se le estaba saliendo de control. Era la segunda vez que era llamado a la oficina del capitán Shchedri. El rostro de Kai cambió de expresión de seriedad a malestar al encontrar en el pasillo a Spencer, que parado a un lado de la puerta parecía esperar ¿Qué? eso no lo sabia.

— "Creí que lo matarías" — fue el saludo de Spencer pero fue olímpicamente ignorado por el bicolor — "¿Por qué te detuviste? se lo merecía."

Pero Kai seguía en su mutismo.

— "Debiste haberle disparado a él, no a la tarjeta" — dijo tranquilamente no obstante que el silencio de Kai era ofensivo.

En eso la puerta se abrió y por ella salió Bryan — "Sigues Hiwatari"— le informó, pero éste no le contestó y entró.

— "Gané"— afirmó Bryan.

— "Hm"

— "Mal perdedor… te lo dije"

Spencer sacó un paquetito //(no pregunten que)// de su abrigo y de mala gana se lo alargó a Bryan, como dije no era muy grande pero de cualquier forma logró que a Bryan le brillaran sus ojitos. Sin decir más lo guardó en sus bolsillos, no sin que antes Spencer mirara con cierta tristeza su pérdida.

Caminaron hasta llegar a sus habitaciones, ahí se encontraban esperándolos Tala y Gregor. Este último no se encontraba muy contento.

— "¡Por qué le dijiste de las armas!"— reclamó Gregor.

— "No le dije… solamente que tuviera cuidado" — contradijo Bryan.

— "Pero él sabía"

— "Te recuerdo que el señor Boris ordenó _un encuentro_ y yo lo hice"

— "¡¡Interferiste!!" — Bryan se encogió de hombros y le ignoró.

Eso definitivamente no era del agrado de Gregor, más se se considera que el enorme ruso le faltaba paciencia y era muy vengativo. Spencer miraba la situación sin perder su tranquilidad, ni se diga nada del témpano de Ivanov. Gregor tomó una decisión más por su higado que por su cerebro y se le acercó peligrosamente…

Unos aplausos se oyeron…

— "Muy bien"— interrumpió Boris — "Veo Petrov que has aprendido a seguir instrucciones con buenos resultados , aunque… creo que si interferiste, y Kosygin lograste hacer que nuestra avecilla tomara un arma, es un logro impresionante"

Al terminar sus "elogios" Gregor miraba triunfante a un Bryan cuyo rostro no se alteró y de poder verlo por dentro menos.

— "Buen trabajo Kutnetzov, aunque creo que exageraste un poco con querer que mi pequeño Kai mate a Kosygin, no creo que te lo agradezca" — pronunció con satisfacción pintada en su rostro logrando que Gregor se molestara por el comentario tan _inconveniente_ a su salud — "Dime Petrov ¿Para que te quería Shchedri?"

— "Que me una a su grupo, una oferta de ingresar a su selecto equipo, me dijo".

— "Interesante… ¿Qué le respondiste?"

— "Que lo pensaré"

La expresión de Boris cambió, tanto Tala y el resto temblaron interiormente, porque ello significaba que algo ocurriría y generalmente ese "algo" nunca era bueno.

Boris se sentó y una sarcástica sonrisa se dibujó a medias en su rostro porque tenía las manos frente a él como acariciendose el puño, confirmando ese "algo". — "¿Por qué le dijiste eso?" — preguntó serio.

— "No le podía mentir… es un oficial muy extraño, su capacidad de análisis es muy buena, dudo que hubiera podido engañarlo. Era mejor decirle algo que fuera verdad"

— "Muy listo"— al parecer la respuesta fue del agrado de Balkov — "¿Crees que por eso llamó a Hiwatari?"

Bryan guardó un momento silencio, meditanto que respuesta darle — "Es posible… aunque…"

— "¿Si?"

— "Al parecer Kai no ha perdido su capacidad, aún es muy hábil… solo si supera lo de Gunther sino…"

— "Si, entiendo tu punto" — "Estén preparados… me gustaría que probaran sus tácticas con los Bladebreaker en una forma más directa… creo que a Kai le _agradará_"

— "Si señor"— respondieron todos.

°°°

**Regresando con Kai…**

…al entrar al despacho, el asistente del capitán Shchedri lo pasó a la oficina principal. Allí lo encontró escribiendo en su escritorio, el rostro del militar era más serio que el de Kai, su mirada penetrante, su personalidad agresiva pero reposada y su indiferencia (aparente o no) lograba junto a su experiencia obtener resultados. La primera vez que entró a esa oficina le incomodó en especial porque el "encargado de la base" era de aquella clases de personas, como lo manifestó Bryan a quienes no se les puede mentir. Casi podría decirse que era un polígrafo humano. En verdad había algo que le hacía no solo peligroso sino impactante, porque no solo era astuto, sino también un atento observador e intérprete de la conducta humana. Su posición intermedia en el ejército le había perfeccionado su hábito de observación, acostumbraba leer en los rostros de sus subalternos y superiores, no digamos en un chiquillo. Porque eso era Kai, un chico especial (si se quiere describir en pocas palabras pero al fin al cabo un chiquillo), y en el caso del militar la falta de experiencia era la debilidad de Kai.

Aunque Kai era inteligente aún no podía competir con la experiencia de Shchedri y, ambos lo sabían. Durante esa primera intrevista logró que Kai cambiara su mirada, fue quizás una fracción de segundo pero para un hombre como el capitan Shchedri sus gestos no solo fueron percibidos sino analizados con una precisión que Boris envidiaría.

Ninguno de los dos habló; parecía que a ninguno de los dos le importara que uno permaneciera de pie, el adulto estudiando con cuidado un expediente muy conocido, y el joven observara con interés (por así decirlo) los mapas y planos de la región y de la base.

— "Con anterioridad te propuse formar parte de mi equipo ¿Qué decidiste?" — habló repentinamente mientras sacaba un arma de un cajón y procedía con parsimonia a llenar la tolva para luego introducirla en el arma y guardarla en la funda de su uniforme.

— "No me interesa"

— "Es cierto aún eres un niño. ¿Cuándo cumples dieciséis?"

— "Tiene mi expediente, ya lo sabe" — contestó con frialdad y cinismo.

Shchedri sonrió, ya esperaba esa reacción arrogante e infantil, – '_aún es un chiquillo'__–_pensó. Se levantó y empezó a pasearse y extrañamente le dio la espalda unos minutos.

— "Mira niño-(gesto ya no disimulado de Kai)_- _el hechode ser civil me impide mandarte a la celda de aislamiento o azotar… en este momento. Te recuerdo que aún estás a mi cargo… al igual que ese grupo del cual soy niñero -(sonrisa interna de Kai)- … pero tengo métodos para que obedezcas e instrucciones precisas de _personajes_ importantes con quienes estás estrechamente relacionado… y según sé no son de tu gusto".

Las últimas las palabras le hicieron apretar los puños y en acción refleja se echó el flequillo para cubrir el brillo de fuego y odio que estaba seguro no podía disimular. El capitán sonrió satisfecho, era lo que esperaba, ahora solo necesitaba confirmar si sus observaciones eran exactas.

— "Debes de ser una personita muy conflictiva, porque existe un interés muy particular para que estés seguro, otro para que tengas cuidados _especiales_ y otro para que seas trasladado a otro lugar más científico" — le explicaba mientras le daba la espalda, aunque no lo perdía de vista, controlaba sus movimientos por el reflejo que le ofrecía una espada en la pared. — "El señor Balkov me ha acusado de ser muy blando, tanto que han ordenado mi traslado y una baja gracias a tu abuelo…"

— "¿Ya terminó?" — preguntó Kai.

Shchedri giró sacando de su cintura un arma que apuntó al chico. Éste no se movió, pero tampoco demostró temor, levantó la vista y se miraron en silencio.

— "…aunque por otro lado… tengo acceso a una cantidad importante de dinero si sufres un poco más, cosa que no me molestaría cumplir y obtendría mucho más si mueres"

— "¿Ya terminó?"— repitió Kai con expresión aburrida en tanto se cruzaba de brazos.

— "¿Por qué estás tan seguro que no te mataré?" — preguntó Shchedri con la mirada fija en el calmado chico, para sorpresa y algo de satisfacción del capitán.

— "Uno: el arma aún tiene puesto el seguro"

— "Eso se puede arreglar" — dijo quitando al mismo tiempo el seguro.

— "Dos: no hay bala en la recámara"

— "Pude introducirla sin que te dieras cuenta"

— "Es verdad"— contestó el chico sin perder su sangre fría… por lo menos en apariencia.

— "Tres: tiene instrucciones precisas" — esto último lo dijo con sarcasmo.

— "Eso también se puede arreglar… total están aquí escondiéndose de alguien ¿no?, y con tus antecedentes de escapar te hacen perfecto para sufrir accidentes"

— "¿Un disparo es accidente?"

— "Hay formas, deberías de saberlas… tienes buena puntería"

— "…"

— "¿Tienes miedo a morir?" — dijo mientras guardaba en un cajón el arma, satisfecho con el resultado de esta entrevista.

— "No"

— "¿En serio?"

— "Hay cosas peores que la muerte" — dijo con cierta amargura que no pasó desapercibida… y se dio la vuelta para retirarse, no había llegado a la puerta cuando la voz del hombre le detuvo.

— "Mi oferta sigue en pie. Aún eres joven y puedes tomarte tu tiempo. Serías un buen elemento en mi equipo si pudieras cambiar, porque eres contradictoriamente indisciplinado y arrogante, eso es un defecto que te autoelimina".

Kai no respondió.

— "Niño… es verdadera la orden de traslado, mi traslado, mi oferta y lo que hay en el escritorio. Te aconsejaría que no salieran por hoy… debo irme en una hora. No bajes la guardia… podrías arrepentirte".

Kai solo asintió, abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios… pensó agradecerlo pero… solo salió.

Shchedri sonrió.

Una conversación muy especial se había llevado mientras Kai se encontraba con Schedri. Era entre dos personajes que influían terriblemente en la vida de nuestro fénix. Esta interesante conversación giraba precisamente alrededor de él. Bueno… eso de conversación podría tildarse de exagerado porque solamente hablaba el mismisimo Voltaire Hiwatari. Y, definitivamente era desagradable para Boris Balkov; el abuelo de Kai se había enterado de los "resultados" obtenidos y **no estaba contento.** Protestaba exteriormente… pero se regocijaba de la valía de su nieto.

Por su parte Boris maldecía constantemente la terquedad y resistencia de su ex-pupilo. No entendía como podía mantenerse en pie después de tan estudiado programa de entrenamiento… sospechaba que el capitán Iósiv Shchedri no estaba cumpliendo sus órdenes y debería intervenir personalmente para obtener resultados y vengarse de él.

°°°

**En la madrugada…**

Era hora de continuar con el entrenamiento, de mala gana Kai se levantó y dirigió a su lugar de entrenamiento. Nadie lo saludó, aunque desde el día de las prácticas de las armas los "niños" eran respetados.

Contó siete personas: cuatro guardias, Tala, Bryan y Spencer; Gregor no se miraba por ningún lado, eso lo intranquilizó… trató de calmarse, aunque estaba inquieto, no podía evitarlo, aunque esperaba que esta vez fuera la excepción… lamentablemente la mayoría de sus presentimientos siempre eran acertados.

Al parecer el nuevo instrucctor tardaba en aparecer. No es que le contrariara pero le obligaba a pensar y lo peor… a recordar.

Una fría brisa movía sus cabellos en tanto los recuerdos lo herían porque empezaba recordar cosas que hubiera preferido tenerlas en la oscuridad de su mente, estaban también sus amigos, la tensión que imponía su abuelo y la amenaza constante de sufrir un atentado. Fuerte física y mentalmente estaba llegando al límite de su resistencia y eso que su capacidad de adaptación era sorprendente. Como capitán de los Bladebreakers aún se mantenía inflexible en cuestión de entrenamiento, cuyos resultados (físicos) eran evidentes, pero no todo se pintaba de color rosa. Si bien los "chicos de Kai" practicaron lo acordado (aunque no de buena gana), ya en todos se notaban cambios…

**Tyson**, había peleado otra vez con Hillary, sus relaciones iban de mal en peor. Aunque lo intentó su pésimo humor arruinaba sus buenas acciones. Se mostraba desconcentrado e impaciente, cosa que molestaba a Kai y provocaba algunos roces y en el segundo caso estallaba, generalmente con Hillary… y últimamente con el pobre Max que trataba de calmarlo. Aunque ahora se notaba más esbelto (la comida de alguna forma le había quitado la grasa innecesaria) no se sentía sano, solo la vista de ella le ponía enfermo por muy nutritiva que fuera.

**Kenny**, deprimido y temeroso. Venía con una tensión que lo volvía más nervioso llegando hasta molestarse con Dizzy quien discretamente procuraba no molestarlo.

**Hillary,** era la que mejor se había adaptado a la situación. Lucía no solo bien físicamente sino moralmente. Su carácter fuerte y determinación la convirtieron en el eje de los chicos. Se enojaba con Tyson algunas veces… (bueno la mayoría) pero mantenía su ánimo sin mayor alteración, aunque esta última pelea (porque le robó su manzana) la tenía muy molesta y había decidido no hablarle… por un tiempo.

**Max,** trataba de mantenerse optimista, colaboraba con Hillary, calmaba (cuando podía) a Tyson y animaba al pobre Kenny, pero como a las flores la falta de sol y el encierro en esos muros grises poco a poco le restaba brillo al igual que la preocupación sobre el bienestar de Kai, que poco a poco se hacía notoria su fatiga.

**Ray,** se veía bien, juicioso y observador. Atento a cualquier situación extraña. De común acuerdo con Max habían decidido que este último y Hillary se encargaran de Tyson y de Kenny, mientras él cuidaba a Kai (pero su atento capitán no colaboraba mucho). Además, la presencia de Spencer le ponía algo nervioso.

Por su parte Kai tampoco podía mentirse sobre su condición, ya no podía esconderlo, estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso… y de mala gana tuvo que admitir que Ray tenía razón, era necesario advertirles a los otros. No para que lo ayudaran (se repetía eso, aunque ni él lo creía) sino para que estuvieran listos para cualquier cosa. Tenía que decirselos hoy…

— "Hola Kai… — se oyó una voz.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no sintió quienes se acercaban hasta que una voz a su espalda lo petrificó

— "… como te dije antes aún… eres mío" — continúo la misma voz.

No había duda, era Boris Balkov… sus temores se hicieron realidad. Tantas veces había temido ese momento. Esa era la razón por la cual se negaba a ir a ese lugar, la que el Sr. Dickenson adivinó… ahora debía controlarse, no tenía opción, no había escape…

— "Seguiremos con el entrenamiento" — se escuchó la voz, esa odiada voz que en ese momento tenía en su rosto esa sonrisa falsa de serpiente — "Ustedes regresen a la base"— les ordenó a los guardias… bueno no a todos porque se quedaron los dos que llegaron con él y un conocido que tuvo que ver con el incidente de las armas.

Kai luchaba entre obedecer o irse, la amenaza de su abuelo no era para ser tomada en broma. Había aguantado el duro programa que el capitán Shchedri, casi estaba seguro que de no estar Boris soportaría un poco más… El ambiente era tenso… podría decirse que sofocante, no, no tenía opción y resignado o por lo menos tragándose su malestar se dispuso a tomar uno de los chalecos de entrenamiento…

— "Ese no Hiwatari, éste" — le dijo Boris al momento que Gregor le tiraba a sus pies un chaleco.

Kai no hizo movimiento alguno.

— "Levántalo"— siseó aunque con el mismo resultado — "OBEDECE" — insistió sin ocultar su fastidio.

Fue al notar que el bicolor no estaba dispuesto a obedecer que hizo una seña con ello los hombres rodearon a chico. No movió ni una pestaña, sin embargo, fue al intentar sujetarlo que Kai estalló, dejó a uno en el suelo y los otros dos tambaleándose… pero no contaba con una sorpresa que le tenía reservada Boris.

En un descuido de su parte Bryan y Gregor lo sujetaron con firmeza y efectividad. Boris aprovechó la situación y le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago, que logró que expulsara el aire y lograra que un breve gesto de dolor se reflejara en su joven rostro.

— "¿Volvemos a las rebeldías Kai?" — y dirigiendose a Tala — "Trae el chaleco".

Tala obedeció y se inclinó a recogerlo… un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo… el chaleco pesaba el doble del que normalmente usaban.

— "Pónselo" — ordenó Boris. Tala dudó en hacerlo, pero no sucedió lo mismo con Boris quien le propinó una bofetada al pelirrojo ante la mirada impasible del resto — "Correcto… agradécelo a Tala" — diciendo eso golpeó nuevamente a Kai, aunque esta vez no le tomó de sorpresa y tuvo tiempo para prepararse.

— "Dime Kai ¿recuerdas el mensaje de tu abuelo?"

— "…"

Boris sonrió, este era su momento, tenía la autorización, (aunque nunca la había necesitado realmente), motivo y oportunidad para vengarse del mal rato que le hizo pasar Kai en el hospital… quizá hoy doblegaría ese espíritu rebelde…

— "¿Aún te niegas?" — el chico no respondió, con dificultad levantó la vista y sus ojos respondieron por él.

Eso si enfureció a Boris y desquitó su coraje con Kai quien con rabia sintió como su cuerpo le traicionaba, de no estar sostenido por los otros dos, sin duda habría caído al suelo.

En eso un soldado se acercó respetuosamente a Boris, y le dijo algo que logró que una maldición saliera de sus labios.

— "Tienes suerte… tengo una importante visita" — le informó con burla — "Te advierto que una palabra de esto y tus _amigos_ lo pagarán… ¡ah! y para que no lo olvides…" — y nuevamente le golpeó.

— "Gregor, acompáñame… y Tala… ya arreglaremos tu castigo" — pronunció con voz amenazante logrando que Tala temblara interiormente.

— "Ustedes recojan todo y no olviden el chaleco de Kai…" — continúo Boris, dirigiéndose a sus pupilos — "…mañana lo necesitará" — ya se había dado la vuelta cuando notó la confusión de los soldados… — "¡Que esperan inútiles¡ya siganme!".

Y sin más se alejó, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa de burla al chico que se encontraba a gatas; ese gesto que no pasó desapercibido a Kai.

°°

Mientras Bryan y Spencer recogían los chalecos Tala se acercó a Kai quien inútilmente trataba de levantarse… Observando los esfuerzos de Kai y el panorama Tala giró lanzando una disimulada señal a Spencer y Bryan. Éstos les pasó algo raro porque "_accidentalmente"_ se les cayó el contenido de las cajas y "_discutían_" entre ellos tan estúpido error.

— "¿Estás bien?" — preguntó Tala.

— "¿Acaso te importa?" — contestó con acidez un adolorido Kai.

— "Si"

Se vieron atentamente unos segundos… y aceptando la ayuda de Tala se puso de pie. Tambaleaba pero ya sea por orgullo o fortaleza se mantuvo erguido.

— "Apresurense" — musitó Spencer.

— "¿Puedes llegar?"

— "Si" — resopló dolorosamente — "Tala…"

— "¿Si?"

— "Ten cuidado"

— "Tú también"

Como el depósito quedaba al lado contrario de los dormitorios, cada uno se dio la espalda y caminaron sin volver la vista atrás.

°°°

Llegar le tomó más tiempo del que pensaba. Aún así se vio obligado a esperar un rato, prefería eso a pasar la vergüenza de que lo vieran así sus compañeros de equipo. Se encontraba "refugiado" (N/a Nah es-con-di-do) en un pasillo contrario al corredor que llevaba a los niveles superiores y por ende al comedor. Se apoyaba en la pared, tratando de mantenerse consciente…

Finalmente escuchó la conocida alarma que los llamaba a desayunar.

– '_Ya era tiempo' _– pensó con alivio al ver como sus amigos entre bromas y discusiones tomaban el camino al comedor.

Al estar seguro que todos salieron y no regresarían caminó con lentitud a su habitación. Era muy difícil; con una mano se guiaba y trataba de mantenerse de pie ayudado por la pared, mientras con la otra se sujetaba su abdomen en un vano intento de aguantar el dolor. Abrió la puerta y entró, cerrándola con su propio peso. Se apoyó en la puerta… necesitaba descansar, tenía que recuperarse… con los ojos nublados vió las camas, debía llegar.

– '_Un poco más… solo un poco más'_– se animaba mientras avanzaba.

Solo su férrea voluntad lo mantenía de pie… con decepción se dio cuenta que ya no era posible resistir más, había llegado más allá de su límite, no solo estaba exhausto sino también lastimado… Jadeando de dolor se tambaleó y sin poderlo evitar se apoyó en la pared cerrando lentamente los ojos… ya no pudo hacer nada, se deslizó por ella, perdiendo la consciencia antes de tocar el suelo…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un capítulo más… gracias por leerlo.

Aún espero que quieren que les aclare para que nada se me quede en el tintero…

Disculpen si me quedó algo largo.

Saludoooooooooooosssssssss


	40. Chapter 40 “Ya es tiempo… deben saberlo

**Capítulo 40**

"**Ya es tiempo… deben saberlo"**

**°°°**

Cuando Max despertó se llevó la sorpresa que Kai no se encontraba en la habitación; por un momento creyó que estaba con Ray o quizá en el baño. Tyson le sacó de su primer error cuando tambaleante y adormilado (zombi) abrió la puerta y entró al servicio. Mientras Max esperaba su turno entró Ray, confirmando el segundo error.

Ambos (después de saludarse) preguntaron por Kai, ni uno ni el otro pudieron decir que había sido de él.

— "¿Pero lo viste?" — preguntó Ray. Max lo negó con la cabeza.

— "¿Estará bien?" — interrogó Max ya preocupado.

Ambos se miraron, no era la primera vez que se les escapaba… pero más de alguno sabía donde estaba metido… esta vez ninguno sabía.

— "¿Qué debemos hacer Ray¿Les contamos a los otros?"

— "Creo que sería lo mejor… aunque eso le va disgustar" — pronunció con pesar — "Lo haremos después del desayuno, durante la primer práctica… diga lo que diga" — afirmó, esto último con decisión.

— "Hey Ray" — saludó Tyson ya más reanimado — "Y ¿Dónde se encuentra Kai¡Es increíble! nos _ordena_ quedarnos aquí encerrados mientras anda por la base de paseo y robando manzanas. Espero que por lo menos esta vez me dé más de una" — dijo mitad en broma y mitad en serio.

— "¡Tyson!" — le regañó Ray.

— "Oh vamos no te alteres, estamos en pleno crecimiento y mira como terminamos¿acaso no lo has visto? siempre creí que Kai era muy fuerte, pero se ve fatal"

— "¿Tú crees?"

— "Me sorprendes Ray, creí que eras más observador" — miraditas entre un rubio y un pelinegro — "¿recuerdan que ayer me tropecé y caí casi sobre él¡hey! no me miren así porque lo hice de intención…" — siguen las miraditas — "La idea era averiguar si todavía le dolían los golpes pero no se quejó… -//(je, solo lo miraron… y si las miradas mataran…)//- — "…por eso creo es la comida… erggg es asquerosa. Si eso le daban a comer en la Abadía con razón es gruñón y tiene esa cara de muerto. Por cierto ¿dónde está el principito?" — preguntó mientras miraba alrededor.

Max cruzó nuevamente una mirada con Ray, éste estaba nervioso, pero nuestro adorable _observador_ ni lo notó. Este último pensaba una buena respuesta… en eso entraron Kenny y Hillary.

— "Hola chicos"— saludaron los recién llegados y los otros.

— "¿Y Kai?" — observó Hill al ver que el bicolor no se encontraba en la habitación.

— "Debe estar abajo" — respondió Ray.

— "Querrás decir arriba" — corrigió Kenny.

Iba a responder cuando Hill intervino — "Pero él dijo que no debíamos estar solos…"

— "Nos ordenó" — interrumpió Tyson.

— "No debería andar solo, porque puede se peligroso y…"

— "Eso ya lo había dicho" — murmuró entredientes Tyson.

— "Oye no empieces… solo estoy preocupada, cosa que al parecer…" — alegó Hillary.

— "¿Qué Hillary?"

— "Chicos por favor… será mejor que bajemos eh… bueno subamos, ya debe estar ahí" — esa explicación no les convenció. Las miradas se cruzaban, los suspiros se oyeron… pero tenían hambre.

Empezaron a subir a desayunar cuando Hill les pidió que esperaran un momento que había olvidado algo…

Tyson no quería esperar… así que Max se ofreció a esperarla y regresar juntos. Ray accedió de mala gana.

Hillary se apresuró, al cruzar el último pasillo a su habitación… vió una sombra esconderse en el corredor contrario por donde venía. Se detuvo. Tuvo miedo, en eso la mano de Max la hizo voltear y emitir un gritito de susto.

— "¡Max!, me asustaste"— su voz denotaba temor…

— "¿Te encuentras bien Hill?" — preguntó el chico al ver la cara de su amiga.

— "S-si Max, descuida. Será mejor que regreses ya te alcanzaré"´

Max no estaba convencido, pero la decidida muchacha le hizo regresar con los otros a quienes encontró llegando al salón.

— "¿Y Hill¡La dejaste sola!" — protestó Ray, sorprendiendo a al recién llegado dando vuelta para ir a buscarla.

— "N-no…" — iba a agregar algo cuando la vieron aparecer. No se miraba asustada, sino contrariada.

Ya en el salón-comedor, después de su respectiva cola para su _desayuno_ o como le llamaba Tyson "suplicio verde"estaban indecisos que hacer ¿Esperaban o no a Kai?. Fue Ray quien se impuso y sugirió que empezaran, de todas formas Kai siempre terminaba antes y le tocaba esperarlos. Los otros accedieron ante tan lógica observación. En tanto, Hillary no dejaba de examinar con curiosidad las constantes miradas que sostenían Max y Ray, aunque una buena razón regía ese peculiar comportamiento. Kai tardaba en bajar. Los otros empezaban a moverse inquietos y a dirigir miradas al pasillo donde debería entrar su capitán.

— "Quizá… bueno… deberíamos regresar y buscarlo" — opinó Kenny.

— "Yo también lo creo, ya se ha tardado" — lo apoyó Max, después de tragar otra cucharada de _eso_.

— "No" — fue la respuesta dicha con firmeza.

— "¿No?" — preguntó Tyson ante la respuesta de Hillary.

— "Eh creo que… deberíamos dejarle más tiempo… ya saben ha pasado mucho con nosotros y él no es muy… este… sociable"

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a una sonrojada chica… hasta Tyson que no estaba de buenas migas con ella.

— "Si después de desayunar no aparece lo iremos a buscar" — sentenció Ray

— "¿Quizá prefieras antes no Hillary?" — empezó Tyson.

— "Mira Ty…"

— "Ahora no… por favor" — suspiró Max — "Tyson no la molestes, es normal que se preocupe"

— "¿A si?"

— "Claro… hasta creo que por ti lo haría" — dijo ella con sarcasmo impropio.

— "Mira tú…"

— "¿No les parece raro?" — comentó de repente Kenny, interrumpiendo felizmente la discusión.

— "¿Qué?" — preguntó Ray sin mucho interés.

— "Tala tampoco está aquí…" — aclaró el chico de lentes.

Eso si logró _interesarle_, a decir verdad a todos… Cada uno del equipo japonés se preguntaba donde estaría el pelirrojo. Max y Ray se miraron sin decir nada.

A diferencia de otras veces, los Bladebreakes comían en silencio (al principio por lo menos), y no habían reparado en un detalle que hubieran notado, de no estar tan preocupados por Kai. Algo diferente que ocurría en la mesa que ocupaban los rusos… era verdad la observación del jefe, faltaba alguien: Tala.

— "¿Estarán juntos?" — soltó Kenny.

— "¿Eh?" — exclamaron al unísono. Todos se miraron…

— "Bueno… me refiero a que… al fin y al cabo ellos… bueno… fueron compañeros en el campeonato pasado ¿no?" — empezó a decir Kenny muy quedito.

— "No" — casi gritó Tyson enojado.

— "Tyson… no tan fuerte" — susurró Ray.

— "Kai no nos traicionaría… no no lo creo"

— "Cálmate Tyson… yo… yo no dije eso… no pensé en eso" — se disculpó Kenny.

— "Si amigo" — trató de calmarlo Max — "Estoy seguro que Kai no ha pensado en eso" — dijo con tal seriedad que logró que Tyson se calmara.

— "Hey chicos pero ¿creen que estén juntos?" — insistió Hillary.

Tyson no solo la vio feo sino que iba a decir sin duda alguna cosa de la cual se arrepentiría después, cuando vieron aparecer al pelirrojo. Nadie pudo dejar de darle una mirada -indiscreta- y no era para menos, el muchacho caminaba con lentitud y no con su porte presumido que normalmente hacía gala. Bryan se apresuró a darle lugar, en tanto Spencer le pasaba una bandeja. Gregor sonreía sin decir nada. Solo Ray notó que el ruso utilizaba la mano izquierda para comer y procuraba esconder su brazo derecho y el rictus de dolor que solo esos felinos ojos fueron capaces de observar.

— "Me parece que Tala no se ve muy bien ¿no?" — apreció Tyson.

— "Eso parece ¿le habrá pasado algo?" — preguntó Kenny interesado.

— "¿Creen que él y Kai… hayan peleado?" — sugirió Max.

En tanto los chicos japoneses armaban sus teorías, en la mesa de los rusos era notorio que eran objeto de murmullos y miradas indiscretas. No era que les "incomodara" realmente, pero en esta ocasión Tala no estaba para eso… o por lo menos no lo dejaron en condiciones para mostrarse tan indiferente.

— "Vámonos" — ordenó a los otros, quienes los siguieron a pesar de lo poco que comió el pelirrojo. Encabezando el grupo se dirigieron a la salida.

— "¡Hey esperen!" — saltó Tyson repentinamente al ver como los rusos se levantaban.

Pero los otros ni caso le hicieron… — "Dije que se esperen" — gritó ya molesto — "¿Dónde está Kai?"

Bryan sonrió con malicia (bueno o lo que sea que parezca su mueca) — "¿Qué¿Se te perdió tu niñera? O ¿los abandonó otra vez?"

— "Yo… cállate…" — empezaba a perder el control y sin pensar en su seguridad se acercó peligrosamente a Spencer y Gregor quienes formaban la retaguardia; fue Ray quien logró contenerlo.

— "Vaya, vaya… Kai sigue siendo el mismo…" — dijo Tala.

Los otros se habían levantado, aunque solo Ray fue capaz de reaccionar para evitar una pelea, en la cual seguramente Tyson no se llevaría la mejor parte. En eso Gregor empezó a hablar, salvo tres personas nadie le entendió. Molesto le dirigió una mirada a Bryan, éste negó con la cabeza. Una mirada de '_te mataré'_ apareció en el rostro de Gregor, esta vez se dirigió a Spencer, quien se encogió de hombros…

Gregor empezó a murmurar y casi se podría decir que maldecía //(nah, sin el casi)// en ruso pero los otros ni caso, y sin poder hacer más… sencillamente pasó empujándolos. Cuando Tala recibió el empujón, una mueca apareció en su rostro, fue disimulada con rapidez, aunque no para unos ojos amarillos. Olvidándose de Tyson miró directamente a los ojos de Tala, éste sostuvo la mirada… que giró a sus brazo derecho y en un parpadeo mostró algo que Ray presentía… una venda cubría ese brazo. Ray se estremeció… a su vez Tala llamó a los otros se alejó.

— "Basta Tyson" — murmuró Ray.

— "Pero…"

Ray movió la cabeza en clara señal de negativa, aparentaba estar calmado aunque sus gestos le desmentían — "Terminen de comer iré a las habitaciones"

— "Pero Kai dijo…" — empezó a decir Kenny.

— "Lo sé jefe, no pienso ir solo ¿Max?"

El aludido levantó la cabeza… y asintió. Los otros iban a seguirlos cuando… — "Si está en la habitación se molestará si llegamos todos… saben como es… no tiene caso molestarlo. Será mejor que se queden aquí y pidan su parte. No creo que sea buena idea que se quede sin comer".

— "Pero..."

— "Si aparece antes que regresemos… díganle que olvidé algo y Max se fue conmigo" — Los otros aceptaron de mala gana.

°°°

— "¿Crees que algo malo le haya pasado?" — le preguntó Max cuando estuvieron lejos de los otros.

— "Espero que no"

Caminaron en silencio… al llegar Ray señaló la habitación de Max, éste iba a abrir cuando Ray lo detuvo.

— "¿Qué sucede?"

— "No sé… será mejor que esperes aquí" — dijo mientras Max palidecía, también había observado que una pequeña luz se filtraba por la rendija…

Ray avanzó con cuidado; empujó suavemente la puerta. Ésta no abría con la facilidad de siempre, algo impedía la entrada… - '_¿quizá es alguien?_' - se preguntaba inquieto.

Sus temores se confirmaron cuando descubrió que eran unos pies lo que dificultaban el paso… y eran de un desvanecido Kai.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lamento la tardanza, pero hasta ahora regresó la laptop de mi tía (la mía sigue con el técnico)… jiji no saqué el archivo y ella viajó… La buena noticia es que solo tengo que pasar el que ya tengo hecho… y la mala… cuando tenga un descansito… si saco malas notas… uhhh.


	41. Chapter 41 “Mi pasado… recuerdos y reali

\/p>

-1**Capítulo 41**

"**Mi pasado… recuerdos y realidades" **

**°°°**

Sentado en el marco de uno de los ventanales del segundo nivel del edificio que lo albergaba, un joven rubio estudiaba concienzudamente un texto. Un chiquillo se le acercó, parecía no solo contrariado sino también bastante maltratado, tenía un golpe (seguro moretón más tarde) que era notorio en su pálido rostro.

— "¡QUIT… ¡Kai¿qué te pasó?"

El niño apretó los labios en una clara señal de descontento… — "Reté a Barzov y perdí…"

— "Eso no explica el golpe" — dijo mientras le acercaba la mano al lugar del golpe pero el chiquillo le rechazó — "¿peleaste por eso?"

— "No. Fue porque destrozó mi blade y… porque me dijo que me ocultaba en mi apellido"

El chico mayor le miró y regresó a la lectura — "Fuiste un tonto al pelear por eso. ¿Te dejaste golpear por él?" — le preguntó con decepción en la voz.

— "No… fue con todo su grupo" — dy agregó con enojo — "Nadie destruye mi blade… NADIE… ya verá llegará el día que yo le haré lo mismo… ya verán…"

El rubio levantó la vista, ya le parecía raro que Kai se hubiese dejado pegar por uno, aunque a su juicio ese temperamento le metía en más de un lío, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, - 'A_lgún día deberá controlarlo_' - pensaba el rubio, pero la verdad era que ese pequeño rebelde era obstinado y orgulloso.

— "¿Sabes porqué perdiste?"

— "No importa, practicaré más y lo venceré y…"

— "Pequeño tonto" — dijo mientras cerraba su libro y empezaba a caminar. El más pequeño se sorprendió pero se apresuró a seguirlo. — "Para ser tan inteligente eres un perfecto idiota. Escucha antes que me lo confirmes…" — le cortó antes que dijera algo — "No basta con ser fuerte si no usas tu cerebro. ¡Vamos niño! Tienes buenos ojos y esa cabecita (le dijo mientras le golpeaba la cabeza con los dedos índice y medio) … pero no la usas. ¿Recuerdas la clase de defensa¿Cómo lograste derrotar a Spencer? Él es más grande y fuerte".

— "Yo… soy más rápido y usé su peso en su contra"

— "¿y?" — Kai guardó silencio — "Lo repito eres un tonto… creo que te sobrestimé, creí que te habías percatado de su debilidad…" — hizo un pausa y al ver que Kai no decía nada…— "Bah es perder mi tiempo" — y le dio la espalda.

— "Yo…"

— "¿Si?"

— "…creo que es porque su defensa baja cuando golpea con la derecha… me di cuenta que si me agachaba y me acercaba más rápido podía usar un gancho izquierdo…"

— "¡Vaya! Parece que hay esperanzas contigo. Ahora si venciste a Spencer ¿por que no pudiste con Bryan? es más pequeño que Spencer y eres más rápido que él"

— "¿Por qué no vi como peleaba y él si vio como lo hice yo?"

— "Nada mal, si fue eso, pero tu error fue que utilizaste en Bryan la misma estrategia que usaste con Spencer. No te adaptaste, aún no aprendes a usar tus ojos, tu cabeza -(mismo golpe)- y tu experiencia. Mira Kai cuando seas capaz de cambiar tu técnica, estrategia, ataque o defensa en medio de la batalla serás imparable"

— "Pero no sé cómo¿debo improvisar?"

— "No, no es tu talento"

— "Pero el tuyo si ¿no?"— apuntó con sarcasmo.

— "Si, pero no es tu caso y no vale la pena _llorar _por eso ¿_verdad?_" 

Kai bajó la cabeza avergonzado, al darse cuenta de la irreflexión que dijo. El chico mayor sonrió benevolencia sin hacer caso a esa niñería 

— "Prevee, analiza y adáptate, ese es tu talento. Si tratas de improvisar podrías cometer más errores. Ahora vete, tengo que hacer" — le dijo mientras volvía a sentarse para seguir leyendo…

°°

Fue una extraña plática, pero le ayudó. Desde ese momento mejoró, nadie pudo detenerlo y cumplió su promesa, destrozó uno a uno los blades de Barzov y su grupo. Probó el poder y le gustó… aunque con la influencia de Gunther logró controlarlo… relativamente. La meta era llegar al grupo que llamaban K27. Ese grupo era la élite del lugar, respetados y hasta cierto punto mimados, tenían ciertos "beneficios", todos querían ingresar pero eran muy pocos quienes lo lograban (si lo lograban) el mayor beneficio era la obtención de una bestia bit. 

Fue anunciada la competencia para obtener una bestia bit de entre el grupo élite, diez magnificas bestias. Al enterarse Kai corrió a buscar a Gunther y su grupo. Ahí encontró a Tala, Bryan, Gregor, Spencer, Mihail, Stielfer y Gunther. De alguna forma se había acomodado con ese grupo aunque fueran de mayor edad que él.

La emoción era palpable, aunque solo era demostrada por ese impetuoso niño, y no era bien vista por todos. La lista de quienes podían optar a la competencia se encontraba fijada a una de las paredes del lugar, eran 30 participantes, casi al final de la lista estaba el nombre de Kai Hiwatari.

— "Competiré y obtendré una" — afirmó pese a las miradas de odio de la mayoría.

°°°

**Días antes…**

Una reunión se llevaba en las oficinas principales del lugar. Ahí se encontraban reunidos tres personajes que cambiarían completamente la vida de la mayoría del lugar… y no para bien. Estaban Voltaire Hiwatari, Boris Balkov y Sergei Chresorev. Se discutía de cómo se distribuirían las bestias bit, quienes eran los posibles candidatos y algo que les importaba mucho más… quien se encargaría de entrenarlos.

Ambos científicos entregaron sus informes, los cuales estudiaba el señor Hiwatari. Al parecer no fueron de su agrado porque les dirigió una mirada muy particular.

— "Veo que hay coincidencias en la mayoría de los casos… pero dígame Dr.Chresorev ¿por qué no está Kai en el listado de posibles candidatos?"

— "Considero que aún es prematuro incluirlo en el listado"

— "¿Es tan inútil a su juicio?" — demandó Voltaire — "Boris ha sugerido Wolfborg o Hellsou para Kai"

— "Al contrario señor Hiwatari, tiene gran talento que debe de ser desarrollado con cuidado, y respecto a esas bestias bit su personalidad no le hace compatible con ninguna de ellas, de hecho con ninguna de las del grupo élite, porque temo que al final se estanque con ellas"

— "¿Qué me dicen de Dranzer?"

Ambos científicos se sorprendieron… esa era la bestia base para un proyecto muy importante que estaba en proceso.

— "Es una bestia muy poderosa, aunque compatible con su nieto. La capacidad física de Kai es satisfactoria, me atrevería a suponer que su capacidad mental está más del límite de tolerancia necesaria, pero cronológicamente no está preparado, no dudo que en algunos años pueda utilizar a Dranzer"

— "¡No estoy dispuesto a esperar _años _Chresorev, quiero resultados¡YA!"

— "Si me permite señor Voltaire, sugeriría que Kai peleara por su bestia… dependiendo de sus resultados se podría determinar si realmente está preparado".

Voltaire sonrió, la idea no parecía del todo mala. Se sentó nuevamente para leer los informes y algunos de los expedientes de aquellos candidatos más prometedores. Los científicos esperaban impacientes su decisión.

— "Bien, quiero a treinta, incluido Kai…"

— "¿Decidirá ahora que bestia le corresponde a cada cual?"

— "No, todos pelearán por una… y veré que tan acertados son sus informes" — iban a retirarse cuando — "Esperen, anuncien la entrega de 7... No mejor 10 bestias a los mejores... Será interesante ver que harán" — se levantó y después de una reverencia de cada uno salió.

La lucha por las bestias fue espectacular, Kai sin lugar a dudas se destacó, tanto por su técnica como por su edad, era el más joven. Para sorpresa general fue derrotando uno a uno, más difíciles unos que otros, pero poco a poco fue ascendiendo. El último que le correspondió enfrentar fue a Gunther. La batalla fue dramática. Ambos eran fuertes en su propio estilo, habilidad y fuerza. Aunque lo intentó Kai no pudo ganar, pero había quedado entre los siete mejores, en segundo lugar, recibiría sin duda una bestia bit. Estaba muy emocionado.

— "Nada mal pequeño" — le felicitó Gunther.

— "Vaya… el renacuajo se volvió ranita" — le embromó Gregor mientras le revolvía el cabello. Él había quedado séptimo.

— "Pero no gané"— se quejó el chico.

— "Vamos niño, no te quejes, quedaste en buen lugar" — comentó Spencer.

— "No debería decirlo enano, pero me derrotaste y hasta a Tala" — intervino Bryan, logrando que el pelirrojo bufara molesto. 

Ahora solo les quedaba esperar que bestias bit les serían entregadas…

A pocos minutos de la entrega, se encontraban en el despacho del Sr. Hiwatari tres conocidas personas: Voltaire, Boris y Sergei…

— "¿Hay algún cambio?"

— "Si, mis expectativas sobre su nieto han variado, de haber tenido más experiencia, sin duda hubiera vencido a Gunther, pero sobre las bestias para entregar no. Sostengo que ninguna es compatible con él" — terminó diciendo el doctor Sergei

— "Aunque comparto con el dr. Chresorev que ninguna de las bestias actuales son lo suficientemente poderosas para Kai; afirmo que necesita más que experiencia, requiere de un entrenamiento más riguroso, de hecho todos mejorarían de hacerlo a mi modo"

— "¿Estará listo para usar a Dranzer?" — preguntó Voltaire, aunque ya tenía su respuesta y decisión.

— "Aún no. Necesitará dos o tres años y un entrenamiento integral como el que ha recibido Gunther" — afirmó Chresorev

— "No lo creo. Temo que mi colega exagera, hay otros métodos que lograrían resultados en seis meses, quizá menos, estaría listo para usar a Dranzer y no solo para ganarle al _prodigio _del dr. Chresorev, sino a cualquiera que lo enfrente"

— "Eso es muy pronto, además no hemos logrado avances significativos con el proyecto del Black Dranzer, es muy importante buscar que el poseedor sea compatible y más que eso tenga la suficiente fuerza para invocar a tan poderosa bestia" — insistió Chresorev.

Voltaire se quedó pensando… después de unos minutos hizo saber su decisión — "Necesito un encargado del proyecto del Black Dranzer y un director de la Abadía. Experimentaremos métodos, elijan diez candidatos para cada uno, formen un equipo con los mejores. Quien obtenga mejores resultados será el nuevo director de la Abadía"

— "¿Qué hay sobre Kai?" — preguntó Sergei Chresorev

— "No le den ninguna bestia… dependerá de su reacción, él mismo dará a conocer si necesita tiempo o disciplina…, quien se encargue de su entrenamiento tendrá… seis meses"

— "Bien señor"

Empezaron a llamar a cada uno para la entrega de las bestias bit:

Galbor — Kosygin, Gregor

Seaborg — Petrov, Spencer

Falborg — Kutnetzov, Bryan

Hellsou — Hassler, Gunther

Wolfborg — Ivanov, Tala 

Cruzlar — Lensv, Ión

Wyborg — Josevf, Pietr

Los comentarios se hicieron oír, solamente habían entregado siete de las diez bestias prometidas… pero solo uno de los '_estudiantes'_ temblaba de furia, decepción y no podía contenerse.

— "¡No es justo!" — se oyó en los murmullos la inconfundible voz de Kai — "Quedé segundo…"

Vanos fueron los intentos de Tala y Gunther de callarlo. Arriba, todos eran observados, las cámaras de video tomaban de cerca un pequeño grupo… quizás en otras circunstancias no le hubieran puesto atención, quizá ni habría sido oído, aunque esa protesta ameritara un castigo. 

Esta ocasión era diferente, porque dos científicos esperaban ansiosos la reacción del pequeño Hiwatari… que significaba tener al "nieto del poderoso Voltaire" y un boleto para su gloria personal, al costo que fuera, sin importar el método, sin importar el niño… le oyeron gritar, no solo ellos, sino un anciano… cuya mirada se dirigió a Boris Balkov, y sin decir palabra alguno se alejó mientras el bastón hacía eco en el pasillo. 

— "Cállate Kai"— susurró Gregor — "Te meterás en líos si sigues"

— "No me importa… ¡Yo tengo derecho a una bestia bit" — dijo aún molesto… sin sospechar que … se había condenado.

**Días después…**

Unos pasos resonaron por el pasillo, donde se le unieron otros, el tintineo de unas llaves que daban acceso a celdas frías, húmedas y solitarias para aquellos que fueran castigados. Frente a una de esas celdas los pasos se detuvieron. La llave giró y la puerta de metal se abrió, dando paso a la luz que hirió los pequeños ojos de un niño que había sido severamente castigado… 

— "Bien pequeño Kai ¿Cómo te sientes?" — pero el chico guardó silencio. El adulto sonrió ante esa muestra de obstinación.

— "Vengo a proponerte un trato…" — el niño siguió con su actitud de desafiante silencio - '_Qué arrogante para ser tan pequeño_' - pensó el hombre — "Estarás en mi equipo, tu abuelo lo ha dispuesto así, porque creo que tienes grandes habilidades que debidamente explotadas te convertirán en el mejor beyluchador"

El niño no dijo nada, le temía a su abuelo, pero no lo quería, siempre era duro y frío cuando estaban juntos (las pocas ocasiones) una decisión del anciano no era motivo para alegrarse… no significaba ningún beneficio ni bondad para él.

— "¿Aún silencioso? No deberías, tienes mucho que perder y no solo me refiero a darte otros días para que se te aclaren tus ideas… después de tu berrinche tu abuelo quedó… desilusionado, tanto que hasta pensó ya no darte la bestia que te tenía reservada"

Un pequeño movimiento se notó… Boris sonrió…

— "¿Has oído de Dranzer?" — eso si logró que levantara la vista… aunque arrepentido bajó bruscamente la cabeza…

- "¡_Dranzer¿Qué si había escuchado de Dranzer! era una bestia poderosa de la que todos hablaban y deseaban tener… Gunther y Gregor hablaban continuamente de ella, decían que era la más poderosa bestia que había… que tenía poderes especiales y era una bestia sagrada' _- era lo que recordaba, aunque nunca entendió bien a que se referían con bestia sagrada…

— "Existe la oportunidad que seas su amo… bueno quizá no, porque el dr. Chresorev insiste que no eres el adecuado para tenerla, y ha convencido a tu abuelo que no eres capaz de manejarla, tanto así que le a sugerido a tu abuelo que se la dé a Gunther"

— "¡NO¡Él tiene u.." — gritó de repente, y arrepentido de su arrebato (que le costó ese _descanso_ en tan interesante lugar) guardó silencio.

Boris disfrutaba de esa situación… — "Yo le dije que tú deberías tenerla… pero.." — calló un momento para ver la reacción de su _pupilo_ — "lamentablemente aún no estás listo y Gunther casi lo está… aunque… quizá… haya una forma"

— "¿Cuál?" — dijo en temblando y no de frío.

— "Si estás dispuesto a esforzarte al máximo y… a obedecer mis instrucciones… al pie de la letra, sin rechistar, sin dudar…" — dijo eso último cuando vio que Kai vaciló. 

Era pequeño, pero ya era notoria su inteligencia, esa era sin duda su mejor defensa… pero Boris era un consumado manipulador… Con lentitud le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta… pensando que quizá dándole tiempo aceptaría.

— "Yo…" — empezó a decir Kai, logrando que Boris se detuviera, no giró pero disfrutó emocionado…

— "¿Si Kai?"

— "Si acepto… colaborar… ¿tendré a Dranzer?"

— "Hoy mismo… aunque temporalmente, cosa que cambiaria si logras vencer al campeón de Chresorev o alguien más de su equipo te gane… Decídete porque no tengo todo el día".

Kai pensó con rapidez… Gunther estaba de gira… y no estaba en la categoría de novatos. Cuando regresara se sentiría orgulloso de él de saber que era poseedor del blade más poderoso, del que tanto le había hablado…

— "Yo… acepto".

Los siguientes dos meses fueron una pesadilla para Kai, pero era tenaz, más que eso hábil… y tenía una razón para seguir. Boris observaba como el chico no solo había alcanzado el nivel de los futuros Demolition Boys, sino les había superado. El chico era fuerte, de eso no había duda, su inteligencia, intuición y algo que no podía definirlo con exactitud, le permitía aprender con rapidez sorprendente técnicas que para otros se les complicaría o nunca asimilaban, sin embargo, aún le era molesto ese carácter rebelde e indomable espíritu que hacía gala, y eso que voluntariamente se había sometido a sus órdenes… no dejaba de causarle problemas y terminaba castigándolo. 

- '_Pese_ _a _eso_ casi está listo para la siguiente fase_' - pensaba con satisfacción.

°°°

Ese día se corrió la noticia que los SBK habían regresado; era el equipo formado por cinco del grupo del dr. Chresorev, entre ellos Gregor, Gunther y Bryan, quienes lograron ganar el campeonato nacional. Fueron felicitados por su sector y mirados con envidia por el que estaba con Boris.

Mientras eran aplaudidos, Gunther logró escabullirse ayudado por Gregor, quien le manifestó cierta preocupación por el chiquillo, que quizá él pudiera ayudar. Sin pensarlo más, Gunther fue al sector de ejercicios y como lo pensó, ahí encontró a la persona por quien estaba preocupado… practicaba con obstáculos. Se quedó parado, observando a sus espaldas. Tenía que reconocer que no lo hacía nada mal, es más, era sorprendente que en tan poco tiempo hubiera llegado a ese nivel, sin embargo, en el último movimiento perdió la concentración y terminó con el blade en el suelo, a los pies de Gunther.

— "No te ví en el salón".

— "No fui" — contestó con voz dura, muy diferente a la que normalmente le dirigía — "Dijeron que les fue bien"

— "Si, obtuvimos el primer lugar de nuestra categoría. Ese último movimiento fue bueno… ¿te desconcentraste porque me oíste llegar o fue por otra cosa?" 

Kai no contestó. Pero algo más le molestó a Gunther; no precisamente que le diera todavía la espalda, sino que se mantuviera así, ni siquiera había intentado recoger el blade, y apretaba con furia el lanzador. Sin decir nada, se agachó y recogió el blade azul, reconoció maravillado a la figura de una ave roja y dorada… Empezó a caminar hacia el niño.

— "Ahora entiendo porqué quieres sobresalir, pero no es la forma" — no obtuvo respuesta — "Aunque tienes una buena razón, veo que tienes a Dranzer, y…" — se detuvo cuando escuchó un leve quejido. 

Según su costumbre había puesto una mano sobre el hombro del muchachito mientras le hablaba, eso no era bueno, lo hizo girar y lo que vio le asustó. El rostro del chico tenía moretones y marcas inconfundibles de latigazos asomándose en el cuello. Kai se zafó de sus manos y le arrebató el blade, para guardarlo en sus bolsillos, volviendo a darle la espalda.

— "¿Qué te pasó?"

— "Nada"

— "¿Nada? eso no es verdad¿Qué te pasó?" — al no recibir respuesta, le levantó el abrigo, y como lo sospechó, tenía marcas en la espalda — "¿Te lastimaron los otros?" — Kai negó con la cabeza — "¿Entonces?" — mismo silencio — "¿Vas a contarme?"

— "No".

Iba a presionarlo cuando apareció un chico de su equipo, — "¿Qué sucede Leithn, ahora estoy ocupado".

— "Lo siento capitán, pero el dr. Chresorev y el señor Voltaire están llamando a los del equipo"

— "Ya voy, solo…"

— "No, debes ir ya, sabes que al señor Voltaire no se le hace esperar"

— "Bien" — suspiró resignado — "Ya hablaremos Kai" — dijo y siguió a su compañero.

°°°

Pero pasaría mucho tiempo antes que eso ocurriera, pues al llegar el dr. Chresorev le informó que él y otros tres serían trasladados a otro sector, para un entrenamiento especial, aunque compartirían las estaciones científicas y técnicas con el grupo contrario.

Descubrió que ese cambio no le fue conveniente para averiguar que ocurría con Kai. En dos ocasiones vio al chico, pero no pude acercársele, casi pensó que era él quien lo evadía. Se enteró por Bryan que Kai, Tala y Spencer estaban juntos y que el "_experimento" _como lo conocían todos terminaría en tres meses en una batalla final donde se enfrentarían ambos grupos. Todo era tensión, trabajo duro y exigencia constante, y eso que se rumoraba que el grupo que dirigía Boris estaba peor. Otra noticia que le descolocó fue que Kai se encontraba sometido a un régimen diferente que el resto y estaba personalmente dirigido por Boris.

Cuando finalmente lo encontró gracias a Gregor, quien le dijo donde se encontraba y a Tala quien vigilaba que nadie les interrumpiera. No fue agradable ver el cambio tan radical que había sufrido Kai, su rostro había perdido la dulzura y alegría propia de su edad, y eso que recordaba la seriedad tan inusual del chico. Éste ya no tenía una sonrisa sino una mueca… solamente sus ojos mantenían el brillo de su determinación y algo… algo indefinible, una especie de flamita que aunque débil y flanqueada de la oscuridad, aún hacía pensar que talvez existía una esperanza. Era desconcertante y triste a la vez.

— "¿Cómo estás?"

— "Bien"

— "Estaba preocupado por ti" 

Kai no contestó, a diferencia de la vez que lo encontró mantenía un perfecto control sobre el blade el cual pasaba uno a uno los obstáculos sin perder la concentración.

— "¿Qué te molesta?"

— "Nada"

— "Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo te tiene molesto" — silencio — "¿Te han golpeado?" — el niño no contestó, pero ese silencio fue una triste afirmación.

— "Creí que éramos amigos y…"

— "Los amigos no se traicionan" — soltó interrumpiéndolo. 

— "¡Eh?"

— "Elegiste ir con el Dr. Chresorev"

— "No fue mi elección, fui asignado a estar con él como te pasó con el Dr. Balkov"

— "…"

— "¿Acaso no fue así¿pudiste elegir?"

Kai bajó la cabeza; era verdad, no fue decisión de ninguno de los dos con quién estarían, pero el que se sometiera voluntariamente si fue su decisión… ¿fue o no su decisión? …estaba confundido.

— "¿Por qué te quieres quedar con Dranzer?" — le preguntó con voz que denotaba reproche…

— "¿Para qué lo querría? Yo tengo a Hellsou"

— "Es más poderoso"

— "Eso no lo sabes"

— "Sé que competirás por Dranzer"

— "¿Quien te dijo eso?" — preguntó aunque sabía quien pudo haberlo dicho. No era secreto la competencia entre ambos científicos.

Kai no respondió, solamente llamó a Dranzer… quien obediente regresó a su mano. Gunther ya no sabía que pensar o que creer… 

— "Tú hablabas que querías a Dranzer" — insistió el bicolor. — "Siempre lo mencionabas… tú y Gregor no hacían más que hablar de ella… que era maravillosa, de sus poderes, que era un sueño para cualquiera".

Gunther suspiró contrariado — "Y lo sostengo. Aunque has olvidado lo que te enseñé, pequeño tonto, Dranzer es especial, siento su poder aun cuando no llamas a tu bestia bit. Dranzer ya eligió, de lo contrario no podrías ni siquiera moverlo. Un blader puede ser fuerte y tener la bestia la más poderosa, y eso de nada serviría si ambos no se complementan. Pueden asignarte a una o puedes luchar por una, con más edad y experiencia hasta podrías obligarle a que te obedezca, pero jamás desarrollarás su poder… ambos estarán incompletos. Era mi ilusión tenerla, no lo niego, pero estoy feliz con Hellsou, somos uno, es la mitad de mi alma, nos entendemos"

— "Pero te la darán de todas formas…" — murmuró con tristeza.

— "¿Y qué dice Dranzer?"

— "¿Eh?"

— "¿Le has preguntado¿La has sentido?. Kai, deberías preguntarle, háblale como le hablarías a un amigo… como alguna vez lo hiciste conmigo…" — suspiró con melancolía — "Descubrirás que Dranzer es más que una mascota o una cosa, es una amiga, llegaría a ser parte de tu alma… una luz en este infierno de oscuridad en el que estamos" — Susurró suavemente… tristemente.

Un suave silbido se escuchó… y los alertó. Gunther supo que ya no tenía más tiempo, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. — "No pretendas solamente controlarla, se uno con tu bestia bit, es una sensación única y maravillosa" — y salió.

— "Lo sé…" — murmuró para sí, mientras tomaba el lanzador y empezaba de nuevo su práctica, mientras Dranzer y él se hacían uno… otra vez. 

— "Llegas tarde… nuevamente" — le espetó Boris.

El chico se mordió los labios para evitar contestarle, de mal modo le fue demostrado que sus impulsos debían ser controlados… En esta ocasión no era diferente, es más era suficiente con el castigo que esa tardanza significaba, para que una respuesta le acarreara otro.

— "Bien siéntate y mira esto" 

Encendió el televisor y en el video aparecieron imágenes de Gunther y su bestia bit: Hellsau. Kai frunció el entrecejo, cada vez que sentía que se estaba a punto de alcanzar a Gunther, éste le superaba.

— "Este es el ataque espiral de espinas"— explicaba Boris — "Es un ataque agresivo y muy poderoso".

— "¿Cómo conseguiste ese video?" — preguntó Kai, pero una mirada bastó para saber que fue imprudente… y seguro no se libraría de otro castigo.

— "Falta poco, más de un mes y no has logrado NADA" — recalcó Boris — "¡A ese paso será mejor que le entregues a Dranzer hoy!" — gritó.

Kai apretaba a su blade con fuerza mientras murmuraba para si - '_No me lo quitarán, no lo permitiré… no lo permitiré_' - una y otra vez, tratando de mantenerse o por lo menos verse frío.

Por su lado Boris dudaba que alguien de su grupo progresara al ritmo que tenía Kai. Estaba preocupado no obstante el progreso del chico, había calculado mal el tiempo, se le estaba acabando y estaba seguro que Voltaire no le daría más. Estaba en riesgo no solo su promoción sino su futuro… - '_irónicamente en manos de ese chiquillo_' - pensaba con odio y desquitaba eso en el chico… — "Existe un modo… aunque dudo que tengas el valor o la fortaleza para hacerlo…" — empezó a decir Boris, mientras un plan se forjaba en su retorcida mente.

— "Haré cualquier cosa para quedarme con Dranzer" — se oyó una decidida vocecita.

Boris… sonrió.

°°°

Algunos días después a esa conversación… 

Kai escuchó en la oscuridad que le rodeaba, voces. Eran solo murmullos, pero estaba seguro que las conocía. Kai se sentía raro, no podía moverse, no podía hablar ni ver, solo escuchar confusamente voces, zumbidos y pitios, mezclados en forma desordenada que le producían dolor. Además de un extraño olor a desinfectante o medicinas. Intentó moverse pero nada respondía… solo se incrementaban los zumbidos… Trató de calmarse, era difícil, - '_Respira, respira despacio_' - se repetía constantemente, al parecer funcionó porque poco a poco logró distinguir las voces… si eran conocidas… Sus pensamientos volaban junto a las voces… 

— "Te dije que estaba mal ¿no?" 

- '_Ese es Bryan' _— pensó Kai.

— "Si, no exageraste. Pobre renacuajo" 

- '¿_Gregor_?'

— "Lleva así casi tres días"

- '_Esa era la voz de Tala, estoy seguro' - _se dijo.

— "¿Qué le pasó?" 

- '_Estoy_ _seguro que esa voz parecía es de Gunther ¿Por qué está aquí¿Dónde estoy?'_

— "No lo sé, estaba practicando una rutina cerca de él, cuando una luz nos envolvió y cuando se apagó él estaba en el suelo… en verdad Gunther no sé que pasó"— respondió Tala.

— "Eh miren" — se oyó la voz de Gregor — "Parece que está despertando"

— "Kai" — oyó que susurraban… 

— "Trata de despertar, vamos chico" 

— "Tú puedes… Kai"

— "No te rindas… no te rindas…" — escuchaba y luchaba por despertar… pero sentía dolor… dolía.

— "Lucha niño"

— "¡Kai!"

— "KAI" — alguien repetía su nombre… pero era una voz distinta… 

— "Kai" — escuchó nuevamente en los confines de su inconsciencia.

- '_¿Ray?_' - pensó mientras era suavemente sacudido.

Siiiii! Terminé otro. Esta parte fue más rápida porque solo era de copiar (ja claro… casi busco un boticario, le gano en caligrafía a un médico).

Quizá deje más dudas que respuestas… ni modo, poco a poco saldrá…

Disculpen si me quedó muy largo, pensé hacerlo en dos capítulos pero se perdía parte de la idea. Los otros los haré más cortos.

Saludoooooooooooooooossss

\/p> 


	42. Chapter 42 “¿Vas a decirnos qué está pa

**Capítulo 42**

"**¿Vas a decirnos qué está pasando?"**

— "Kai" — llamaba Ray con voz apremiante.

No era para menos, el haber encontrado a Kai desmayado era una situación inquietante, (sin contar que era la segunda vez) para su _tranquilidad _el dueño de Dranzer no temblaba, aunque tampoco era alentador que no despertara.

— "Kai" — insistió nuevamente mientras le sacudía, esta vez con menos cuidado.

El chico abrió los ojos, se miraba desorientado y murmuraba palabras que Ray no logró entender. Al darse cuenta que no estaba solo instintivamente manoteó alejando a Ray, rechazando cualquier ayuda.

— "Soy yo, Ray, cálmate" — dijo apenas y curiosamente en chino.

Eso pareció calmar a Kai, quien trató de levantarse; no lo logró. Ray trató de ayudarlo a levantarse, esta vez aceptó la ayuda, pero no pudo evitar que un quejido saliera de sus labios. Ray se alarmó, eso si era malo, desistió (para incomodidad de Kai) y lo dejó en el piso — "Espera voy por ayuda"

— "N-no" — dijo apenas, mientras con su brazo se apretaba el abdomen y con la otra mano sujetaba de la ropa del otro para impedir que se marchara.

— "Estás mal y…"

— "N-no… compliques la situación" — murmuró apenas y entrecortadamente.

Ray consintió de mala gana, sabía que si insistía solo lograría que Kai se empecinara y terminara lastimándose más de lo que aparentaba estar — "Te ayudaré a llegar a la cama" — le _exigió._

Era notorio que Kai estaba lastimado, no era usual que se quejara, y lo hacía aunque trataba de disimular.

— "¿Fue Tala?"

— "¿Eh?… no…"

— "¿Entonces co…?" — fue interrumpido porque Kai intentó levantarse, y al hacerlo tan rápido dejó escapar un lamento — "Bien, solo siéntate y déjame ver que…" — pero Kai no colaboraba para fastidio del pelinegro. — "Es obvio que estás lastimado o te inyectaron algo, en todo caso me dejas ver que tienes o en verdad buscaré ayuda" — dio con firmeza.

Ya no había escape, estaba muy cansado para discutir, sentía dolor y tenía que admitir que la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos; temía que su fuerza le fuera a fallar nuevamente… entonces si no podría hacer nada. Se decidió y con resignación empezó a hablar.

— "No me han inyectado nada… recibí algunos golpes. No tengo fractura… solo necesito descansar para recuperarme" — dijo entrecortadamente.

— "Bien, pero aún así déjame ver".

Se miraron, Ray notó que Kai libraba una batalla interna, orgullo frente a sentido común; para suerte de ambos (según se vea) ganó el sentido común. Kai de mala gana trató de quitarse el abrigo, era difícil; al final no le quedó más remedio que aceptar nuevamente la ayuda de Ray para hacerlo. Se recogió su playera (remera o camisa) y dejó al descubierto las inconfundibles huellas de golpes. Ray tuvo que reprimir una protesta. Al ver la expresión de Kai, entendió que él se sentía humillado y no era buena idea el presionarlo.

El pobre Ray estaba decidido a establecer si estaba bien, por eso se le acercó a observar con detenimiento los nuevos golpes. Kai fruncía el ceño, estaba incómodo, más por sentirse examinado que por el dolor que le producía. Ray no estaba convencido sobre el "_estoy bien_", para asegurarse acercó sus dedos con cuidado para palpar los golpes, cosa que no logró mucho porque el otro retrocedió sobresaltado, bajándose la playera.

— "¡Eh! ¡Calma! Solo quiero asegurarme que estás bien"

— "Lo estoy"

— "No lo sabes, podría necesitar atención médica"

— "No hay fractura ni es tan grave" — afirmó Kai y una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro — "Créeme, lo sé"

Ray seguía sin convencerse, pero la mirada imperturbable de Kai lo aturdió. — "Por lo menos déjate vendar" — Kai giró la cabeza… pero no protestó. Ray sonrió tomando ese silencio como un si y empezó a hacer tiras una de las sábanas.

— "Bien, levántate la playera" — Kai obedeció. — "Espero que tengas razón"

Se disponía a vendarle cuando aparecieron Max y Hillary, esta última apenas pudo contener un grito. Automáticamente Kai bajó su playera, Ray los miró molesto, aunque disimuló lo suficiente. - '_Tanto que me costó convencerlo…_' - pensaba y con razón, sabía que con ellos ahí no habría poder humano que persuadiera al testarudo ruso de dejarse vendar.

— "¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo ayudamos?" — expresó Max, mientras Hill temblaba.

— "N-nada" — dijo Kai con voz un poco más firme.

— "Iré a bus…"

— "NO" — esta vez si estaba enojado.

— "Bien, solo trata de descansar" — dijo Ray y le pasó una frazada — "Max quédate, iré con Hillary a buscar a los otros"

— "No pienso ir a buscar a Tyson" — declaró decidida.

— "Hill"

— "No"

— "Hillary, es necesario… mira es urgente que nos reunamos, hay…" — mirada a Kai — "…cosas que aclarar"

— "Entonces ve con Max" — le contestó.

Ray empezaba desesperarse, Kai mantenía una mirada de _si te acercas te mato_, Hillary extrañamente con berrinches y Max… bueno, salvo el susto parecía el mismo. - '_genial_' - pensó mientras movía su cabeza derrotado. — "Max acompáñame, Kai trata de descansar y Hillary, enciérrate, no dejes entrar a nadie hasta que regresemos" — un doble sí y hm fue lo que recibió de respuesta.

* * *

Lo justo es decir que Tyson no le hizo gracia dejar su desayuno (aunque tampoco era un banquete en términos Tysonianos), pero el rostro de Max fue lo suficientemente elocuente para que él y Kenny lo siguieran. Iban a preguntar que ocurría. Ray les dijo que después y dócilmente lo siguieron.

* * *

Cuando salieron Hillary pasó el cerrojo. No podía negar que estaba asustada, habían pasado muchas cosas; fue impactante verlo visto desmayado en el Dojo de Tyson, el día en que apareció con marcas golpes y latigazos.

Por su lado Kai estaba molesto; ella estaba asustada, no podía disimularlo; por otro lado, sentía mucho dolor y estaba muy cansando… como para levantarse e irse de ahí. Protestaba interiormente su falta de fortaleza, odiaba sentirse débil. De una cosa estaba seguro: tendría que decirles… explicarles muchas cosas que no quería. Sintió una mirada sobre sí.

— "Kai yo… verás tú… bueno…"

— "Estaré bien" — y se dio la vuelta con dificultad contendiendo un gemido de dolor.

Ella al principio se quedó con la boca abierta ante esa grosería; el miedo que sentía dio paso a la cólera, a nadie le aguantaba eso… se acercó decidida a decirle unas cuantas cosas… paró… lo pensó mejor, total debía estar muy lastimado para no haber intentado levantarse, sabiendo de esa personalidad tan difícil que le caracterizaba.

- '¿_Y si le dieron algo_?' - pensó y el miedo regresó, en tanto su mano bajaba despacio a su bolsa… a mitad del recorrido paró su mano. Titubeó - '¿_Qué debo hacer_?' - se preguntaba acercándose a Kai con cuidado, porque recordaba lo irritable que podía ser. Se le quedó viendo. Tocaron levemente a la puerta. Con algo de temor se acercó, nuevamente oyó que tocaban — "¿Quién?" — contestó tratando que su voz fuera firme.

— "Soy yo, Ray" — escuchó, ya tranquila abrió.

Ahí esta el resto del equipo, iban a entrar, pero la chica les detuvo — "Kai está dormido" — les comunicó con un susurro.

— "Entiendo" — contestó el chico del Tigre. Se quedó pensativo un momento — "Hillary, acompáñanos, necesito que sepas algunas cosas"

— "¿Qué hay de Kai?" — Hillary señaló a la figura que yacía en una de las camas.

— "Max ya estás enterado de lo que ocurre" — el aludido levantó el rostro con una interrogante — "Como tengo que informarle al resto… deberás quedarte con Kai, no es conveniente que se quede solo en esas condiciones"

— "Descuida, lo entiendo" — contestó. No estaba contento, pero comprendía la situación.

— "Max, te recomiendo lo mismo que a Hillary, enciérrate" — el chico rubio asintió y tras la salida de ellos cerró.

* * *

Ray empezó a contarles a Kenny, Tyson y Hillary lo poco que había logrado sacarle a Kai. Según le dijo Kai, su abuelo (Voltaire) le ordenó seguir un entrenamiento con el resto de los rusos, pero que no pretendía cambiar de equipo (esto lo recalcó), según había entendido, ese entrenamiento era una idea del desequilibrado de Boris y al parecer el Sr. Dickenson estaba extrañamente de acuerdo. Aunque Kai no le había dicho porqué lo hacía, sospechaba que existía alguna amenaza aunque no entendía cual. Al principio la rutina empezaba a las cinco, después cambió a las cuatro, aunque hubo un par de veces que salió más temprano, eso lo aseguraba Max. Que esa era la razón del cansancio que experimentaba en algunas ocasiones, especialmente en los últimos días, cosa que todos habían notado. Solo una cosa guardó para sí, aunque dudando: los dos sueños que había tenido… o que le había hecho tener Dranzer.

— "Eso entonces explicaría porqué estaba más raro de lo normal" — señaló Tyson, sacándolo de su pensamiento — "¡¡Espera!! ¿Estás diciendo que Kai entrenaba con el grupo de Tala y luego con nosotros?" — preguntó Tyson.

— "Si"

Todos se quedaron en silencio. La rutina que diseñada por el Jefe era… dura. Tyson asimilaba (en su velocidad) la información que su amigo les había dado. Hillary quedó asustada del esfuerzo que representaba ese doble entrenamiento y Kenny calculaba mentalmente la capacidad física de Kai y se horrorizaba al pensar cuando exigía el cumplimento del programa y que en ningún momento trató de apartarse de él.

— "¿Por qué tiene esos golpes si solo entrenaba?" — preguntó repentinamente la chica.

— "Lo ignoro" — contestó el pelinegro.

— "¿Bromeas verdad?" — preguntó Kenny.

— "Temo que no jefe"

— "¿Está golpeado? ¿otra vez?" — preguntó Tyson preocupado.

— "Si Tyson… yo lo ví… se encuentra realmente mal" — respondió Hillary.

Ambos chicos los miraron con duda… aunque a Kenny, hay que decirlo, tenía un ligero temblor en sus piernas.

— "Es verdad, está golpeado" — confirmó Ray.

— "¿Fue Tala?" — preguntó Tyson recordando el incidente del comedor.

— "Kai aseguró no que fue él"

— "Pero al parecer a Tala tampoco le fue bien" — agregó Hillary.

— "¿Por qué nos lo ocultó?" — preguntó nuevamente Tyson con una mezcla de enojo y frustración.

— "¿Desde cuando nos cuenta sus cosas?" — le respondió Ray.

— "Pero a ti te dijo" — señaló Tyson con resentimiento.

— "No tuvo opción… pero no me dijo, lo descubrí al igual que Max… no les pudimos decir porque… bueno" — tomó una bocanada de aire — "…nos amenazó si les contabamos… este… ya saben como es"

— "Seguro Ray, seguro" — murmuró Tyson para disgusto del gatito.

— "Estaba pensando… si Tyson algo que no haces frecuentemente"

— "Hill"

— "Lo siento Ray, disculpa Tyson" — dijo inclinándose, para demostrar que estaba arrepentida por su arrebato — "Como decía, podríamos hacerle tiempo hasta que despierte" — al ver la cara de Tyson agregó con rapidez — "Podríamos decir que estamos peleados, por lo menos Tyson con Kai, eso no sería raro y daría una buena razón porqué no subió. Así no cambiaríamos la rutina "

— "Olvidas que no debemos separarnos" — objetó Tyson.

— "Es cierto… ¿y si estamos planeando una estrategia y decidimos quedarnos aquí" — preguntó Kenny.

— "Eso me parece una buena idea ¿Qué opinas?" — preguntó a la vez Tyson.

— "No creo que resulte"

— "Vamos Ray, realmente creo que deberías pasar menos tiempo con Kai, te está contagiando lo pesimista" — bromeó Tyson.

Ray sonrió, — "Además no hay porqué dar excusas a nadie ni tenemos necesidad de bajar, es decir subir" — señaló Ray.

— "No… yo no decía por eso… sino… bueno" — empezó la chica a contradecirse — "Porque… porque a Kai no le gustaría"

Ray se le quedó viendo, sin duda iba a preguntarle algo cuando…

— "¿Entonces qué haremos?"

— "No lo sé Tyson, creo que tendremos que esperar a que despierte para preguntarle"

— "Podría tardar ¿no?"

— "No"

— "¡¿MAX?! — se oyeron tres exclamaciones al unísono.

— "¿Qué haces aquí?" — preguntó Ray alarmado.

— "Quiere hablar con todos"

Se miraron sin poder comprender exactamente que les había dicho Max. '_¿Kai? ¿Kai Hiwatari quería hablar? ¿voluntariamente?_' esas eran las preguntas que cruzaron por sus mentes.

— "Vamos" — fue todo lo que pudo decir Tyson.

* * *

Otro más… y temo que tendrán que esperar al siguiente para saber qué les dirá.

Me tomaré un poco de tiempo para arreglar los proyectos que dejé abandonados y pasar otros que temo se pierdan si los dejo flotando mucho, a cambio les doy una oportunidad para tomar sus preguntas y que los chicos se las hagan a Kai. La única condición es que tiene que coincidir con lo que ellos saben, quieren saber y tienen duda… les advierto que no puedo adelantar la trama o ¿talvez si? Bueno ya lo decidiré con su ayuda.

Saludooooooooooooss


	43. Chapter 43 “Decidir no es tan difícil

**Capítulo 43**

"**Decidir no es tan difícil..." **

Kai abrió los ojos. Parpadeó acostumbrándose a la penumbra artificial del lugar… respiró con cuidado, aún le dolía, pero habían cosas que hacer. Se giró suavemente. La luz era tenue, pero lo suficientemente clara para apreciar que no estaba solo. De espaldas a él se encontraba Max, que cabeceaba, sin duda por el sueño que sentía debido al aburrimiento que provocaba "_cuidar_" al durmiente. Sonrió tristemente, por más que intentaba ser independiente, terminaba siempre al cuidado de ellos, de su equipo. Era inevitable. De mal modo descubrió, aunque no admitiría abiertamente, que su camino a la perfección no era por una senda solitaria como pensó al principio; siempre tendría necesidad de una mano que le ayudara a salir del oscuro y frío mundo en el que creció… que le alcanzaba una y otra vez.

Se incorporó con cuidado, más por no hacer ruido que por sus lesiones, precaución innecesaria porque la cama le delató o quizá Max estaba atento, porque giró sin dudar… ojos rojos frente a ojos azules.

* * *

— "¿Te sientes mejor?" — preguntó el rubio, con algo de miedo en la voz, pero con evidente preocupación.

- '_Otra vez' – _pensó con molestia... solo ellos le preguntaban como estaba, algo que no estaba acostumbrado... algo que le enseñaron a no esperar... ni a querer.

— "_¡¡LO HACES MAL!!" — se oían los gritos de Boris que furioso increpaba a Kai, que a gatas en el suelo trataba de ponerse de pie. Y quizá lo hubiera logrado de no ser porque además del impacto que recibió por la energía que desplegó su blade sufrió un par de latigazos._

— "_¿Qué sucede?" — dijo una voz fría que tuvo en ambos un efecto similar: __**miedo**__. _

— "_Nada Sr. Voltaire" — contestó Boris._

— "_¿Le estás causando problemas Kai? ¡LEVÁNTATE! Eres mi mayor vergüenza" — al ver que los esfuerzos del niño no producían mayor efecto… — "¿Acaso eres tan débil que no puedes ponerte de pie?"_

_Kai aguantó en silencio tan duras y crueles palabras. Trabajosamente logró pararse._

— "_¿Cuánto tiene de práctica?" — preguntó el anciano._

— "_Quince minutos" — contestó Boris._

_Voltaire movió la cabeza en clara señala de desaprobación. Ninguno de los adultos ignoraba que hacía apenas un par de días que Kai había salido de la enfermería después de su "__accidente__" con Dranzer._

_El niño se levantó y sin decir nada tomó su blade que estaba en el suelo y empezó con sus ejercicios. Voltaire lo miraba fijamente…_

— "_Temo Boris que tu puesto está en riesgo"_

— "_Solamente es un inconveniente menor. Kai ya logró dominar una técnica especial, solo necesita perfeccionarla"_

— "_Ah… el accidente del jueves" — dijo sin verlo y agregó — "¿Eso crees?" _

_Boris guardó silencio. — "Señor…"_

— "_En todo caso… no te daré más tiempo"_

— "_No es eso señor… sino que me autorice utilizar algo diferente en su nieto" — Voltaire miró fijamente a Boris — "Descuide, nada que ponga en riesgo su vida, sino que lo fortalezca. Es seguro. Aquí tengo los resultados de aplicaciones anteriores" — dijo mientras le extendía un legajo de documentos._

— "_Parece interesante…" — dijo mientras leía la información — "Ten en cuenta que si lo haces inútil para mis planes…"_

_Boris tragó saliva. — "Lo entiendo señor"._

_Sin más el anciano se alejó, en el silencio del lugar, haciendo eco un bastón y el girar de un blade. Mientras Boris miraba fijamente la pequeña figura que continuaba con su práctica_.

* * *

El bicolor sacudió de su mente esos recuerdos tan inoportunos… no era tiempo para eso. No le contestó… y bajó la vista al suelo. — "Ve a buscar a los otros"

— "Ray me dijo que no te dejara solo"

— "Llámalos… tengo que… hay que hablar" — Al notar que el rubio no se movía agregó — "Aquí los espero"

Pero ni bien salió Max, se levantó... No tenía ganas de hablar... NO QUERÍA, pero ya lo había dicho, y no eran de los que se retractan... pero... ¿Qué podía decirles de todas maneras? ¿Qué podía ocultar o disfrazar? ¿Qué guardar? ¿Qué descubrir?... ¿Decirles que estaba con los otros por ellos? no le parecía bien. ¿Decirles que estaba en sus manos su seguridad a cambio de regresar con los Demolition Boys? ¿Qué aún no descubría por qué su abuelo lo había enviado ahí, si pudo estar en cualquier lado...? pero... los había llevado a un lugar igual a la Abadía... quizá no tanto pero de todos modos no era un lugar que recordara con agrado. ¿Qué su confusión era tal que llegó a pensar que su abuelo se preocupaba por él y no solo por las bestias? Y aunque eso lo descartó con el "entrenamiento" la duda persistía.

Ese lugar... le traía con más fuerza memorias que hubiera preferido mantener en el olvido... aunque ni siquiera estaba seguro si eran fiables o solo residuos de la droga que le había inyectado Olga. Apretó con fuerza su blade y en respuesta a sus temores una cálida sensación le recorrió, esa reconfortante calidez, tan especial, tan única como la primera vez.

Aspiró profundamente... estaba decidido. Y dejando escapar el aire con calma, caminó y abrió la puerta...

* * *

— "No puedo creerlo ¡Escapó!" — fue la queja de Tyson —"Max ¿Cómo pudiste creerle?" — le reclamaba al encontrar vacía la habitación.

— "Él dijo que esperaría, además no tardé tanto como para que se fuera"

— "Yo pienso..."

— "¿En serio?"

— "¡¡KAI!!" — exclamaron, mientras éste se encontraba recostado en el marco de la puerta que comunicaba al baño.

— "Bueno, ya que estamos aquí... será mejor que confieses" — espetó Tyson.

La mirada de Kai se resumía en 'te mato' y 'Ni creas que tengo ganas de hablar' (aunque esto último estaba siendo meditado); los otros también le miraron de una forma más... ¿elocuente?, unos miraban al cielo, otros con las manos en la cara y Hillary con una mirada parecida a la del ruso y donde se leía '_Tyson eres un idiota_'. Las reacciones de los chicos eran comprensibles, principalmente porque habían quedado que no lo presionarían y serían SUTILES. (NOTA: el error fue no explicarle a Tyson el significado de la palabra sutil).

Después de un prolongado silencio... por ambas partes. Ray sugirió que sería mejor que todos se sentaran. Kai no parecía dispuesto a iniciar la conversación, en parte porque no estaba seguro que sabían y que debían saber... y los otros... bueno él era Kai. Todo parecía complicarse en vez de arreglarse.

— "Ray nos contó... algunas cosas" — empezó a decir Hillary — "Pero tenemos algunas preguntas…"

Kai no dijo nada. De alguna forma consideró que talvez era mejor así. No negaba ni afirmaba que lo aceptaba, Hillary insistió.

— "¿Estás de acuerdo?" — y al ver que se encogía de hombros su voluntad vaciló.

— "¿Dónde estamos?" — fue la pregunta de Hillary

— "Por favor Hillary es obvio que estamos en Rusia"

— "Disculpa Tyson, pero Rusia tiene un poco más de diecisiete millones de kilómetros cuadrados"

— "¿En serio?"

— "Ahggggggg!!"

— "A unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de la ciudad de Blagovéschensk en..."

— "Ah bueno, entonces podríamos escapar y llegar a un lugar donde sirvan una buena comida ¿no?" — interrumpió _alguien._

— "En helicóptero Tyson" — apuntó.

— "¿Estamos en la región de Amur?" — preguntó Ray.

— "Si"

Salvo Tyson, todos sabían qué significaba... estaban cerca y no tan cerca de China.

— "¿Cómo lo sabes?" — preguntó Kenny, quien aún estaba molesto porque Dizzy no tenía acceso al exterior y su brújula parecía haber enloquecido, aunque había intentado penetrar las defensas, estaba bloqueado.

— "Estuve aquí antes"

— "¿Cuándo?"

— "Hace tiempo... ésta era originalmente una base de entrenamiento de la Abadía".

— "¿Tú...?" — empezó a decir Max.

— "Estuve cuatro meses"

Cada uno lo asimiló según su personalidad. Ahora ya entendían porque parecía que su compañero de equipo conocía las instalaciones, la rutina y su incomodidad.

— "¿Por qué nos ocultaste que entrenabas con Tala y el resto de locos?" — reclamó de repente Tyson

- '_Quizá no es tan buena idea' _– fue el pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de Kai, con la pregunta de Tyson.

— "Si Kai, no te... bueno aún no estás bien" — dijo Hill con voz triste.

— "Tenían suficiente con estar aquí para que cayeran en histeria"

— "Oye, nadie aquí es histé... olvídalo"

— "¿Por qué en esta base? Podríamos quedarnos en cualquier otro lado... tu casa por ejemplo, por lo que ví es una fortaleza"

— "Por castigo"

— "Eso no se discute... la comida es horrible, las camas y..." — empezó el peliazul.

— "Mi castigo"

— "¿Por haberte dejado capturar? Eso no fue tu culpa, eran más y..." — empezó a decir Max.

— "No... por haberme escapado de Dickenson... y no regresar a la mansión"

— "... un momento ¿por qué nos castigan a nosotros?" — preguntó Tyson.

— "Para retenerme... de no estar ustedes ya me habría escapado"

— "¿Pero si te atrapan? ¿Te castigarían?" — preguntó Max recordando los golpes y sorprendiéndose al ver como el ruso se encogía de hombros.

— "¿Por qué te golpearon?" — preguntó Hillary recordando lo mismo.

— "No obedecí a..." — se interrumpió... no era agradable recordar y menos decirlo

— "¿A... quien?" — insistió Ray, aunque sabía la respuesta... temía la respuesta.

— "A Boris"

Un silencio se hizo en la habitación. Los chicos ya habían tenido un encuentro con Boris, sabían de lo que era capaz y... temblaron al pensar que Kai... bueno... pudiera ser convencido de regresar con él. Además, el ver a Tala vendado...

— "¿Por qué Tala estaba vendado?" — preguntó Kenny

Eso hizo que Kai se sorprendiera... levantó la cabeza pensó decir algo... pero se controló. No contaba con esa información...

— "¿Por qué entrenas con ellos? Creí que..."

— "Solo es entrenamiento de resistencia, no de estrategia"

— "Aún no nos dices por qué" — insistió Hillary con voz suave.

— "Órdenes de mi abuelo" — contestó con voz indiferente.

— "¿Puedes negarte?"

— "NO".

— "¡Pero es muy duro! ¡Es injusto que lo hagas! ¿A caso no hay alguna forma que puedas negarte?" — protestó Hill.

— "Es mi tutor... tengo que obedecerle... aún contra mi voluntad"

— "Espera hay algo que no entiendo ¿por qué estás con nosotros? Sé que no le gusta, bueno me refiero a que la última vez le desobedeciste, recuerdo que no usaste al Black Dranzer, eso sin duda lo enojó o ¿es porque te echaron de los Demolition Boys?"

— "Tyson" — protestó Max.

Kai cerró los ojos pensando que decirles... sin hacerles ver sus sentimientos — "Al viejo le disgusta que esté con ustedes... pero hay cosas en las que puedo decidir... y ésta es una de ellas"

— "¿Por qué?"

— "Basta Tyson... creo que no vale la pena seguir en eso cuando hay preguntas más importantes" — señaló Hillary, al notar la incomodad del chico mayor.

— "¿En serio? ¿Cómo cuales?" — dijo un picado Tyson.

Hillary se dio la vuelta y encaró a Kai — "¿Qué pasó en la sesión de hipnosis? Los chicos dijeron que te negaste a decir que recordaste"

El chico mayor cerró los ojos... en lo recóndito de su mente pensaba que definitivamente no fue una buena idea dejarles preguntar.

**

* * *

**

Por aparte ¿alguien sabe como dejar otros separadores? las lineas no son de mi agrado.

Si... me tardé un montón. Solo puedo disculparme y decir que no estaba segura como redactar esta parte para que encajara con la otra... Y antes que pase a los más detestables debo aclarar que la corté, porque me dí cuenta que estaba muy larga. Para compensar subiré el capítulo en un par de días. Prometido.

Saludooooooooooooss


	44. Chapter 44 “Decidir no es tan difícil

**Capítulo 44**

"**Decidir no es tan difícil... como confiar"**

OoOoOoOoO

De alguna forma agradecía las preguntas de Tyson... eran menos complicadas aunque molestas... en fin... había tomado la decisión de contarles y lo haría

— "Cerca de Olga, estaba otra mujer que..."

— "Si una rubia, ya lo habías dicho y..." — unas cuantas miradas — "...está bien ya no interrumpo"

— "En una de las sesiones logré ver parte de su rostro, unos segundos pero me pareció conocida, pero no estoy seguro donde, pero ella si me conoce"

— "¿Alguien del laboratorio de la Abadía?"

— "No"

— "Pero dices que te conoce"

— "Por lo que dijo" — guardó silencio, mientras los otros esperaban que continuara.

— "Dinos" — el silencio continuó — "Oh vamos viejo. Si no lo quieres decir es porque es importante ¿no?"

— "Culpaba a Voltaire de su sufrimiento y que yo era responsable de eso"

— "¿Qué?"

— "No lo sé. No lo dijo. Sin embargo, comprobé que tenía relación con Boris, porque... porque conocen sus métodos de persuasión"

Todos se miraron, y tragaron con dificultad... no sabían cuales eran los métodos; de hecho no querían saberlos; el recuerdo de los latigazos en la espalda de Kai y los golpes de ahora (porque no obedeció) no eran referencias agradables. Kenny iba a preguntar algo, sin embargo, Ray lo impidió moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

— "Recuerdo que dijiste que preguntaba sobre Dranzer" —intervino Max.

— "Era para saber donde había escondido el chip. Hasta después se dio cuenta que lo había liberado y me preguntaba como lo hice".

— "¿Puedes hacerlo?"

— "Si"

— "Kai eso es inusual; eso significa que para liberarlo no es necesario convocarlo durante una batalla..." — dijo un emocionado Kenny — "La única vez que vi una liberación fue cuando Ray perdió a Dri... oh, disculpa Ray" — dijo al recordar lo mal que se sintió Ray. Éste sonrió con indulgencia, aunque si era _inusual_ como mencionó Kenny.

— "Es algo increíble, ¿Cómo lo haces? Porque mencionaste que regresó y..." — siguió Max.

— "Olvídalo"

— "Per..." — insistió esta vez Tyson.

— "NO".

— "Hay algo que no entiendo" — comentó Ray — "Cuando llegaste a la casa de Kenny ¿ya sabías a quien buscar?"

— "No realmente, solo recordaba el símbolo y el apellido. El resto lo descubrió Kenny"

— "¿Averiguaste algo más cuando entraste al edificio Chresorev, que no nos hayas dicho?"

— "Si Kai, estuviste mucho tiempo adentro ¿Qué tanto hiciste?"

— "Ella vive adentro, y la seguridad era muy estricta. Esperé a que apareciera para obtener... lo que necesitaba"

— "¿Por eso te lastimaste...? ¿Te atrapó, no?"

— "Según recuerdo no fue a mí"

— "Oye" — protestó Tyson.

— "¿Nos contarás que más descubriste? Porque estoy seguro que hay más que solamente capturar a nuestras bestias" — preguntó Ray, evitando un conflicto.

— "Les diré pero no creo que les gustará"

— "Je... creo que antes oí algo igual" — murmuró Tyson.

— "Como dije antes Sergei Chresorev, era el principal encargado del proyecto Black Dranzer. '_La base de cualquier proyecto es la captura de la bestia, la segunda es su control..._' esas eran algunas frases que siempre utilizaba. El proyecto Black Dranzer era el más importante, pero no el único, hay otros; uno de ellos tenía dos fases, una se perdió y la otra quedó inconclusa, que era reunir las bestias en un solo chip..."

— "¿Era tu misión no?"

— "Si, eso me había ordenado Voltaire, pero no cumplí con eso..." — dijo mirando a otro lado —"Cuando perdí a Dranzer frente a Spencer... fue cuando descubrí que la frase era bastante real en especial cuando empató Ray. Entendí que no era tan fácil su control, por lo menos eso esperaba"

— "Pero al final gané y recuperamos a Dranzer y Dracil. Es más, con Zeo volvimos a tener problemas, y logramos recuperarlas. Siempre han estado detrás de nuestras bestias. ¿No?"

— "Hay algo que no entiendo; dijiste que no podrían quitárnoslas solo así" — argumentó Ray.

— "Si, eso creo"

— "Pero podrían hacerlo, cuando entré a la Abadía ví varias bestias en tubos, al parecer si las usaban" — comentó Tyson.

— "Porque eran de segunda o tal vez primera clase, no eran realmente antiguas o sagradas... solo han tenido acceso a una"

— "¿Dranzer?" — preguntó Hillary.

Kai asintió

— "Ya entiendo" — murmuró Kenny y agregó siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos — "Existen varias formas de obtener una bestia, puedes clonarla directamente como el caso de Black Dranzer, electrónicamente como el caso de las bestias cibernéticas, hasta perderlas en batalla, pudiendo manejarlas, como... bueno como tú pudiste hacer ¿no?" — Kai afirmó con la cabeza — "...es más, se pueden obtener de una piedra como la que tenía tu mamá Max, quizá en forma inestable pero se puede. Hasta sellarlas, como lo intentaron Ozuma y su grupo. Aunque hay una falla... al final solo su "amo" puede hacer que permanezcan o regresen... aún cuando les falles a menos que..."

— "...a menos que muera... o busquen un nuevo maestro" — completó Ray.

— "Si. Para que sirva a sus propósitos necesitan desarrollar todo su poder..." — confirmó Kai, luego bajó la voz a casi un murmullo, mientras sus ojos perdían su brillo y parecía mirar a un pasado al cual no tenían acceso — "...Un blader puede ser fuerte y tener la bestia más poderosa, y eso de nada serviría si ambos no se complementan. Pueden asignarte a una o puedes luchar por una, con más edad y experiencia hasta podrías obligarle a que te obedezca, pero jamás desarrollarás su poder… ambos estarán incompletos..." — dijo con tal tristeza que todos lo notaron... — "Con cada batalla las hemos fortalecido, nos hemos unido más a ellas, ahora somos la mitad de su alma y son la mitad de nuestra alma"

— "¿Kai?" — preguntó Tyson preocupado al oírlo hablar de un modo que jamás imaginó... como si no fuera él.

— "Chresorev había descubierto algo... yo... fui entrenado para ese proyecto... era secreto... tanto que ni Boris lo sabía... pero pasó... un accidente... además, el científico desapareció por esa época y se perdieron muchos de los documentos" — hizo una pausa — "Por lo que entiendo... Olga no sabe como completarlo. Necesita a Dranzer para estudiarla... para reconstruir el proyecto original. Y aunque lo lograra aún le quedaría pendiente una cosa"

— "Capturar a nuestras bestias bits para usarlas de la misma forma" — completó Max.

— "Si"

Los chicos guardaron silencio pensando cada uno en las palabras de Kai. Era aterrador pensar que tan cerca habían estado de perder a sus bestias, más que eso causar un daño a nivel mundial; recordaban lo que el padre de Tyson les contara de los planes de Voltaire, el encuentro con el padre de Zeo... de alguna forma entendían la misión de Ozuma...

— "Vamos" — se escuchó la voz de Kai, rompiendo el silencio al igual que las cavilaciones en que todos estaban sumidos.

— "¿A dónde?"

— "A entrenar" — fue la respuesta del ruso.

Las miradas de todos se resumió en las palabra de Tyson — "¡¡Te golpearon tanto que enloqueciste?!" — Kai se cruzó de brazos — "Ni se te ocurra, no has comido... aunque la verdad no te perdiste de mucho. Los otros dijeron que estás bastante golpeado, deberías descansar ¿verdad Hilary?"

La chica no dijo nada, eso descolocó al peliazul — "¿Chicos?"

— "Tyson tiene razón" — apoyó Max — "No creo que deberíamos salir, en todo caso mañana nos vam..."

— "No"

— "¿No? ¡¡COMO QUE NO!!" — se oyó un grito algo _histérico_.

— "Ayer hablé con el señor Dickenson... permaneceremos cuatro días más"

— "¿Por qué?"

— "No lo dijo"

— "¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo? ¿Algo más que no nos hayas dicho?" — preguntó Tyson. Kai no respondió — "¡Diablos Kai! ¡Estoy harto que no confíes en nosotros después de tanto tiempo! ¡Sigues siendo tan desconsiderado como siempre!! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE TI!"

— "¡Tyson!" — se escuchó decir a Max.

— "¡Bien... has lo que quieras! espero que por lo menos sea por algo bueno" — diciendo esto se levantó y salió furioso de la habitación.

— "Yo... yo voy tras él... creo que..." — murmuró Max, seguido por un silencioso Kenny.

A su vez Hillary se levantó.

— "Hill"

— "Descuida Ray, solo voy a la otra habitación... y Kai..." — dijo sin mirarlo — "No tenías porqué esconderlo, hubiéramos comprendido" — dijo Hillary con tristeza y salió.

Ray estaba enfadado, entendía (hasta cierto punto), la reserva de Kai, la manía de entrenar y hasta que Boris le hubiese golpeado (hay que recordar que estuvo presente en el enfrentamiento que tuvo su amigo con Boris durante la estancia en el hospital y la amenaza de éste), pero NO que les ocultara información tan importante a ellos.

— "Sabes que tienen razón" — dijo al cabo de un rato. Kai no levantó la cabeza.

— "¿Hay algo más no?..." — Kai se negó a mirarlo — "Lo que escondes... ¿nos afecta?" — preguntó Ray, el otro movió la cabeza negando.

— "¿Te afecta?"

— "Basta Ray, no pienso hablar de eso" — dijo levantando la cabeza y esta vez mirándolo de frente.

Hubo un duelo de miradas... la expresión del ruso no cambió, siguió sin expresión. Ray suspiró derrotado. — "Por lo menos deberías descansar por hoy" — Ray sonrió con astucia que no pasó desapercibida — "¿Crees en verdad que conseguirías que Tyson se concentre? ¿O que los otros colaboren?"

Silencio.

— "Eso imaginé. Por lo menos mañana no entre..." — lo miró fijamente — "¿Entrenaras con Tala y el resto?" — mismo silencio — "Cielos Kai... si esto te pasó hoy ¿Qué crees que te podría pasar mañana? ¿Qué les dirás a los otros?" — La mirada de Ray se ensombreció y al hablar su voz pasó de tristeza a decepción... — "Pero irás de todos modos ¿no?

El silencio fue molesta afirmación.

— "Creí... yo... ¿Sabes Kai? Siempre pensé que en el fondo te preocupabas por nosotros... que aunque no demostraras que te importábamos... ya veo que no es así... al menos deberías quererte. Nunca pensé que fueras masoquista"

— "No lo soy. Habrán consecuencias si no lo hago"

Ray se quedó pensativo. Recordó los sueños que tuvo, la amenaza de Boris y lo que hablaron.

— "¿Por lo menos tratarás de descansar hoy? Prometo que no los dejaré salir del otro cuarto hasta la hora de la comida, descuida estaremos seguros" — Kai no dijo nada... — "Practicaremos después"

Al ver que se levantaba y lo seguía iba a protestar cuando... — "Solo cerraré la puerta... nos veremos después" — dijo Ray asintió.

— "Descuida, estaremos bien juntos"

Kai sonrió después de cerrar la puerta... — "Te deseo suerte" — murmuró antes de regresar a la cama.

OoOoOoOoO

Para su tranquilidad, Ray encontró a los otros en la habitación. Tyson se miraba molesto y echaba pestes contra la testarudez de su capitán..., Max se miraba pensativo al igual que la chica y Kenny, bueno tecleando como siempre.

— "¡Qué! Que ni piense que iré a entrenar"

Ray sonrió, no era de extrañarse que Tyson estuviera molesto, pero al final era un buen amigo — "Cálmate Tyson"

— "¡No puedo! ¡Es increíble que después de tanto tiempo aún no confíe en nosotros!"

— "Vamos Tyson, creo que dijo bastante"

— "¡¿Bastante?! Casi se lo tuvimos que sacar a la fuerza"

— "No exageres" — intervino Hillary.

— "NO EXAGERO!!" — todos levantaron una ceja.

— "Comprende que durante mucho tiempo fue un blader de la abadía, debe ser difícil para él"

— "Vamos jefe, con más razón debería ver el cambio" — continúo el chico de gorra, aunque más calmado.

— "No lo sé" — dijo Max mirando al techo.

— "¡¡Tú también le justificas!!"

— "No, solo trato de comprenderlo"

— "¿Y CREES QUE YO NO??"

— "No dije eso"

— "Se que te preocupas por él" — Tyson se tiró a la cama aún molesto — "Eres un buen amigo Tyson, aunque no creo que sea la mejor forma, de lograr que se abra" — razonó Kenny — "Aún me parece raro que el Sr. Dickenson haya aprobado que estuviéramos tan lejos y más sabiendo que era un castigo para Kai, a menos que no lo supiera"

— "No podía interferir, recuerden que Voltaire es el tutor de Kai" — dijo Ray.

— "Eso no entiendo, como decide por Ray y no puede con Kai"

— "Verás Tyson el Sr. Dickenson habló con los ancianos de mi aldea y estuvieron de acuerdo con ceder mi custodia... dudo que sea el caso de Kai"

— "Eso no explica porqué estamos aquí, y no me refiero al loco de Voltaire, sino que el Sr. Dickenson aceptara que nos _protegiera_"

— "Creo que entiendo la razón del Sr. Dickenson para estar aquí" — comentó repentinamente Hillary captando la mirada de todos. — "Estamos para proteger a Kai"

— "¿Eh? Pero él dijo que por nosotros no ha huido" — replicó Tyson.

— "Tiene sentido" — corroboró Kenny — "Mientras estemos aquí no podrá ser castigado tanto"

— "Ajá ¿y esos golpes?" — les recordó el chico de gorra.

Nadie dijo nada... solo se miraron. Cada uno encerrado en sus pensamientos... si estando eso pasaba con su amigo ¿Qué le hacían cuando no estaban?

— "Creo que dejamos algo sin preguntarle" — dijo Hillary que se había mantenido casi al margen.

— "¿Qué cosa?" — preguntó Max con interés.

— "Sobre Gregor"

— "Es verdad, se nota que no se quieren mucho" — dijo con burla el chico de la gorra.

— "Creo que el sentimiento ha de ser mutuo, recuerdo que Bryan no se expresó muy bien de él"

— "¿Desde cuando le hacemos caso a un psicópata?, excepto por Kai, claro" — dijo Tyson más ¿calmado?

— "¡Tyson!"

— "Disculpen... pero aún no estoy tranquilo... y se pega el sarcasmo ¿saben?"

— "Pero Tyson tiene razón sobre lo psicópata... ¡eh! Me refiero a Bryan y a decir verdad esa su sonrisa me puso nervioso" — se oyó decir a Max.

— "Concuerdo contigo Max" — comentó Kenny, recordando esa macabra experiencia.

— "Yo le pregunté por Gregor" — comentó Ray — "Parecía sorprendido cuando le dije que Bryan nos aconsejó no acercarnos a él"

— "¿Te dijo algo?" — preguntó Tyson.

— "Solo que siguiéramos su consejo"

— "Genial... algo más que agradecerle al amargado" — se quejó Tyson.

— "¿Creen que debemos preguntarle sobre Gregor?" — intervino Max

— "No lo sé..." — comenzó a decir Ray

— "Creo que no deberías presionarlo" — opinó Tyson, causando extrañeza en el resto — "Total aún tenemos que permanecer aquí..."

— "Me sorprendes Tyson" — comentó Hillary.

— "¿Por? Ah... es mi amigo" — empezó a decir logrando que el resto lo admirará por su comprensión y espíritu de amistad — "...Aunque sea un estúpido arrogante" — (/sin comentarios pero con gotitas estilo animé/) — dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

— "¿A dónde vas?" — preguntó Ray.

— "No sé... por ahí"

— "No es buena idea... además, no deberíamos salir hasta la hora de comer"

— "¿Qué haremos?" — preguntó mirando con disgusto las cuatro paredes de la "ahora" pequeñísima habitación.

Ray solo se encogió de hombros.

— "Oye jefe"

— "¿Si Tyson?"

— "¿Dizzy tiene juegos?"

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

Cumplido. Espero que sea de su agrado.

EXPLICACIÓN: Si parece algo encajonado, pero si no daba explicaciones era posible que les confundiera lo que toca... Lata. Originalmente iba a ser una historia corta de 20 o 25 y ando en los 44. Mi meta es no llegar a los 60; ahora ya tienen la idea general. Aunque es un fic de Kai la interelación con los otros es necesaria. El otro que no he titulado empieza (eso espero) la penultima parte (no capitulo aclaro, aunque si me gustaría) espero tenerla lista para la otra semana. Tengo algunos informes que no he terminado. Un fic parado y otros empolvados... Y como le dije a alguien el orden y método es algo que viene ocasional... no es fijo. PAciencia. Lo más gracioso es que el final lo he modificado un par de veces... Fé. va saliendo. A parte de todo esto... ¡¡GRACIAS!!

Saludooooooooooooosssss

Notita... siento haberlo regresado pero no me gustó que no estuvieran las separaciones... ya aprendí!!


	45. Chapter 45 “Juguetes de las circunstanc

**Capítulo ****45**

"**Juguetes de las circunstancias"**

Kai hizo bien en desearle buena suerte a Ray... realmente la necesitó. La reunión de un grupo de amigos es siempre agradable, en especial aquellos de ambiente; hay bromas, juegos, historias para contar, algunas veces chismes o anécdotas... siempre que no sea en una habitación de menos de veinte metros cuadrados, con cinco chicos aburridos. Después todos querían "acompañar" a Kai. Ray los hizo entrar en razón, explicándoles que no era buena idea molestarlo, que debía descansar, que podría enojarse, etc. etc.

Después de la novena negativa, Ray fue sentarse frente a la puerta y negarse rotundamente a dejarlos salir.

Lo siguiente fue una pelea que empezó entre Tyson y Hillary, en la cual Max trató de calmarlos pero quedó en medio. Luego de algunos reclamos y lágrimas... regresó la calma. Temporal. Ray logró hacerle ver a Tyson que no era buena idea molestar a Kenny con Dizzy. Una Hill llorando por una broma pesada, Max pidiéndole a Kenny que cambiara de música. Mal humor, mal carácter, pelea por la computadora... Ray agradecía muchísimo sus clases de meditación que podía en práctica dada cinco o diez minutos.

Finalmente (para todos) se oyó la llamada para el almuerzo. Los suspiros no se hicieron esperar. Ray se levantó de su posición de medio loto para abrir la puerta, con varios pares de ojos observando cada movimiento.

— "Bien esperen..."

— "¡¡NOOOOOO!!" — Fue un grito coreado

— "Solo voy a buscar a Kai".

— "Te acompañamos"

— "No es buena idea, solo tengo que ir y..."

Pero no tuvo tiempo todos le rodearon, sin ninguna traza de esperar. Iba a llamar a la puerta cuando salió Kai. Ahora impasible y sin mediar palabra empezó a avanzar al pasillo. El resto del equipo se miró y sin decir palabra siguieron a su capitán. ¿Logró descansar? Lo ignoraban, por lo menos se miraba mejor (claro, en lo que cabe).

OoOOoO

El almuerzo se hizo en silencio por parte de Kai; las miradas de los otros sobre él lo tenían molesto, aunque lo disimuló. Los otros ya libres del pequeño cuarto disfrutaban de su comida. La risa y alegría regresó a ellos, en especial al descubrir que el otro equipo no se encontraba.

Cuando la comida llegó a su fin, y eso que los esperó, Kai se levantó. Se dirigió en sentido opuesto al que llegaron, siempre en ese tenso silencio.

— "¿A dónde vas?" — preguntó Tyson.

— "Afuera"

— "¿No sería mejor que descansaras?" — preguntó la chica.

— "No. Pueden regresar a la habitación o seguirme"

Los otros se miraron... sin esperar más lo siguieron.

OooO

El entrenamiento afuera, de hecho se hizo a un costado del hangar que les asignaron... cerca de un conocido bloque de concreto.

Al llegar al edificio Kai siguió de largo. Kenny pensó al principio en protestar, porque el frío se hizo sentir al salir del edificio donde dormían; supo sin embargo, que nunca hubiera convencido ni a Kai ni al resto de hacerlo dentro del complejo. Con toda la razón, porque el resto del equipo pensaba lo mismo. Ya de por sí era deprimente el lugar, ni que decir del encierro que sufrieron durante las pocas horas que permanecieron encerrados en el cuarto; de alguna manera ya entendían el porqué Kai odiaba los espacios cerrados.

Todos experimentaron cierto alivio al descubrir que el lugar elegido por Kai estaba protegido del viento, era un buen lugar para una batalla, como dijo. Y así empezaron. La primera batalla fue entre Max y Ray, saliendo triunfador el norteamericano.

En la segunda, se notaba la ferocidad y energía de los batallantes. Siempre era así; Kai jugaba a ganar al igual que Tyson. Éste último lo hacía muy bien. Su concentración había causado la satisfacción de Kai y la admiración del resto. Tanto así que en más de una ocasión casi logra enviar a Dranzer afuera. El contraataque de Kai se hizo evidente, Tyson sonreía contento, así era como le gustaba... todo un reto. En eso el blade azul regresó a las manos de su dueño, logrando una protesta por Tyson.

— "¡Oye! ¡Pero que!!"

— "Tenemos público... indeseable" — murmuró

Ahí a unos pasos se acercaban por la esquina Bryan, Tala, Spencer, Gregor y Boris. Su mirada de reto y desagradable sonrisa, además de la interrupción de una batalla que creía ganada logró que Tyson los mirara de mal modo.

— "Dickenson llama. Quiere hablar con alguno de ustedes" — comunicó Boris.

— "¿Para eso vinieron todos?" — comentó Tyson.

— "¿Miedo Tyson?" — comentó Tala con burla.

Quizá las cosas se hubieran salido de control, era evidente la burla de Tala y la mirada desafiante de los otros... Kai intervino. —"Dame el teléfono y vete" — dirigiéndose a Boris.

— "Oh no es posible complacerte joven Kai, lamento informarte que tendrán que recibir la llamada en el edificio central".

Kai no dijo nada. Les hizo señas a los otros y se adelantó cuando la voz de Boris le hizo detenerse — "Temo que solamente pueden ir uno o dos... además el Sr. Voltarire quiere hablarte..." — dijo mientras Bryan sacaba un aparato de entre su abrigo y lo mostraba. — "Y tendrá que ser aquí" — Kai no se dio por enterado y empezó a caminar — "Supongo que no querrás enojarlo ¿verdad? Sabes como se pone cuando no obedeces y... las formas de... convencimiento" — comentó casualmente en tanto caminaba y se colocaba a espaldas del chico.

Los otros se detuvieron al oír y entender tan directas insinuaciones. Todos esperaron la decisión del bicolor. Éste sin dar la vuelta, es decir a espaldas de ellos (Bladebrakers) y espalda contraria a Boris quien como si nada caminaba hacia los chicos, mientras los rusos quedan frente a Kai.

— "Max y Ray, vayan".

— "Spencer ve con ellos" — ordenó Boris logrando que Ray se sobresaltara — "No, espera. Tala ve con ellos... para guiarlos, por supuesto" — dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Kai se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los rostros atemorizados de los otros. Y la espalda de Boris (menos mal, porque una macabra sonrisa se dibujaba en su delgado rostro, solamente visible para los chicos). Ray le consultó con la mirada, éste asintió.

— "Vayan" — confirmó, mientras se daba la espalda y se dirigía a donde se encontraba Bryan, quien le entrega el teléfono, que casi al instante vibró. Caminó a su izquierda en tanto recibía de mala gana la llamada.

Max y Ray se apresuraron a obedecer. Al pasar –inevitablemente- cerca de Boris, éste susurró en chino — "Ten cuidado con lo que dices... talvez no pueda hacerles algo directamente a ustedes, pero Kai es mío".

Tyson observó como Ray palidecía y apretaba los puños, — "¿Qué le dijiste?" — preguntó molesto.

— "Nada Tyson, nada... solamente que se apresurara a regresar con ustedes... y que pensara que decir"

oOOoooOOo

El trío caminaba en silencio. Tala al frente, para enseñarles el camino. Max miraba al ahora ceñudo rostro de Ray. Necesitaba saber que le había dicho Boris. Él también notó la súbita palidez de su amigo y la sonrisa de Boris. Tenía un dilema. No hablaba chino, y dudaba que Ray supiera inglés. Suspiró mentalmente. No tenía más opción que hablarle en el idioma que Tala también comprendía, aunque eso sí en voz baja.

— "¿Qué te dijo Boris?"

Ray lo miró como sondeando que decirle — "Que lastimaría más a Kai..." – '_y quizá a nosotros'_- pensó — "...Si no tenía cuidado que le decía al Sr. Dickenson"

Tala sonrió – '_Típico de Boris' _– pensó.

— "¿Ray?"

— "¿Si?"

— "¿Estarán bien los otros... y nosotros?" — dijo en voz baja mientras miraba la espalda del ruso.

— "No lo sé"

— "Parece que aún no conocen lo suficiente a Kai" — dijo de repente Tala, sin darse vuelta. — "Sigue siendo tan astuto como siempre".

— "¿Escuchaste... todo?"

Tala se encogió de hombros. — "No es algo nuevo" " — Los otros sorprendidos pararon. — "Caminen, mientras más rápido hablen con Dickenson, más rápido estarán juntos, aunque talvez no haya riesgo"

— "¿Qué quieres decir?"

— "No fue al azar que vinieran ustedes"

— "¿eh?"

Tala suspiró ante la lentitud del pensamiento de ellos. Estaba mal acostumbrado con Kai y Bryan.

— "Si hubiera venido Kai quizá Boris se hubiera aprovechado de eso, se hubieran convertido en rehenes o..." — giró para verlos... algo hizo que se callara — "... No importa. De haber venido Tyson, dudo que sea muy cuidadoso con sus palabras, sin duda hubiera causado más problemas que soluciones. Respecto a los otros... la chica se ve lista, pero se nota que algo la tiene preocupada además de temerosa. El raro se nota un histérico. Sin duda fueron la mejor elección".

— "Pero... ¿Los otros estarán bien?"

— "¿Bien? Ah... bueno en lo posible. La chica y el sabelotodo si. Los otros... lo ignoro" — al ver que se paraban agregó — "Nunca nos ha gustado desquitarnos con los más débiles... en especial a Bryan, aunque creo que le hubiera gustado más acompañarlos que a mí, en especial porque aún le gustaría tener una piel de gato entre sus trofeos".

Ray lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos.

— "¿Y nosotros?" — preguntó Max.

— "¿No te diste cuenta de la mirada de Kai? Mmm, parece que no. Se tranquilizó al ver quien los acompañaría. Además no tengo ninguna orden... para lastimarlos" — dijo sin emoción alguna y lo último en chino — "Pero si de advertirles que deben ser prudentes al hablar con Dickenson... claro, si quieren que Kai sobreviva"

— "¿Es una amenaza?" — preguntó con enojo Ray.

Tala solo se encogió de hombros. — "Una cosa más... Cuando hablen con Dickenson, no esperen que me quede afuera".

OoOOOoO

La conversación nieto-abuelo, no fue mejor.

— "¿Qué quieres?"

— "Entre otras cosas respeto"

— "Nunca lo has merecido"

— "Ten cuidado Kai... te recuerdo que estás muy cerca de arrepentirte..."

— "¿Amenazas?"

— "¿Con tus _amigos_ ahí?"

El chico se mordió los labios... en tanto el anciano disfrutaba de su triunfo. Ese silencio le indicaba muchas cosas, entre ellas que tenía atrapado a Kai. Siempre detestó ese lado "honorable" de su nieto, esa preocupación y cierta estima que evidentemente sentía sobre los Bladebreakers. Al mismo tiempo le aliviaba que la tuviera, era una forma única y muy eficaz de "controlarlo".

— "Tengo una propuesta que hacerte" — aguardó un momento una réplica, que no llegó — "Bien, es una batalla, mmm es mas, una apuesta. Si gana tu equipo te dejaré libre"

— "Ajá y ¿si no gana?" — preguntó Kai, ya había decidido que hacer... pero no estaba de más preguntar.

— "Ellos entrenarán junto con los Demolition boys y..."

— "Olvídalo"

— "¿Qué pasa Kai?"

— "Ellos no están obligados"

— "¿No confías en la capacidad de tu e_quipo_?" — preguntó con burla.

— "No confío en tus promesas _abuelo_" — recalcó la última palabra.

— "Es una gran oportunidad para estar libre de Boris... piénsalo"

— "No hay trato" — y sin más la comunicación se cortó.

Un aire frío azotó su rostro y vió con odio a todas las personas que se encontraban ahí reunidas... mientras maldecía su suerte.

oooOoOooo

En tanto Kai hablaba con su abuelo, Max y Ray caminaban acompañados de su "guía". Boris hizo una señal a Gregor quien se acercó a Tyson.

— "Traduce" — le exigió a Bryan. Estos se miraron, pero obedeció.

— "Gregor pregunta que si como te quejas batallas"

Tyson iba a contestar, pero Hillary le tomó del brazo, susurrándole que no se dejara provocar.

— "Parece que tu novia es... muy protectora" — tradujo nuevamente — "Quizá tenga que pedirle a ella que te permita jugar conmigo"

Tyson se impacientaba cada vez más. Era poco lo que podían hacer Hillary y Kenny para calmarlo. Sabían que su amigo era muy explosivo.

— "¿Aceptas beybatallar o no?"

— "No"

Todos giraron, era la voz de Kai. Se miraba serio y bastante enojado. — "Vamos a buscar a los otros" — ordenó.

— "¿Qué sucede Kai? ¿Temes que pierda? Creo que sabes que se siente... porque éste fue quien te quitó el título de campeón ¿no?" — dijo Gregor en ruso.

La pulla era muy dura. Kai la ignoró lo mejor que pudo, de hecho sus tres compañeros, no sospecharon nada. Bryan sonrió al igual que Boris. Ambos sabían que le había dolido y mucho.

— "¿Qué dijo Kai?" — preguntó Tyson. Pero Kai le ignoró como a los otros.

— "Te diré lo que dijo" — interrumpió Bryan en su papel de traductor.

Hill, Tyson y Kenny lo miraron. Pero al ver su rostro tranquilo comenzaron a seguirlo. No era la primera vez que se mantenía impasible ante esa clase de desafíos.

— "¿Le ganaste a Kai no?" — dijo Gregor a Tyson (siempre con Bryan de traductor) y regresando a Kai — "Vaya Kai, has caído bajo si este enano te ganó, de hecho le debes haberle regalado la batalla, aún sigues siendo un sentimental".

Tyson se detuvo, aunque no giró. Se notaba que apretaba los puños. La sonrisa de Boris se acentuó. Gregor entendió sin problemas.

— "No creo que alguien tan inferior te haya ganado Hiwatari... eso demuestra que hiciste mal en dejarnos, porque tu nivel está por los suelos"

— "Suficiente" — pronunció Tyson, mientras la rabia se apoderaba de él. Pese a que la mayoría de veces tenía choques con Kai, no dejaba de reconocer la calidad de Kai, era un digno oponente, fuerte, duro, hábil. El haberle ganado era un triunfo en más de un sentido. Quizá Kai podía soportarlo, pero definitivamente él no. No, de ninguna forma permitiría que pusiera en duda su capacidad. — "No te permito que digas eso, no eres alguien para hacerlo"

— "¡Tyson, no!" — gritó Hillary al ver como Tyson se llevaba la mano al bolsillo y sacaba el lanzador y a Dragoon.

— "Cálmate Tyson, no es para tanto" — intervino también Kenny.

— "¡Cómo que no! Nadie se mete conmigo ni duda de mí; pueda que a Kai no le importe, pero a mí sí"

Las traducciones de un idioma a otro se hacían con una inusual velocidad, aunque innecesariamente. Bastaba una mirada de Gregor para saber que había logrado su misión... solo era cuestión de tiempo.

— "¿Quieres probar si eres realmente un campeón?" — saltó Gregor (siempre Bryan como traductor).

— "Desde luego"

— "¿Qué te parece hacerlo más interesante?" — preguntó Gregor.

— "¿Cómo?" — esta vez fue Hillary quien preguntó.

— "Apostemos... cuando te gane entrenarás, no... entrenarán con nosotros... y si milagrosamente ganas... podría ser la comida que quieras y... la libertad de _tu amigo Kai..._"

— "No" — intervino el nombrado — "Vamos Tyson"

— "Acepto"

— "Dije que no"

— "¿Qué pasa Hiwatari? ¿Temes que el Campeón del mundo pierda o que le debas un favor?" — intervino Boris.

— "No puedes meterlos en esto" — dijo en ruso — "Voltaire no los incluyó en..."

— "Pero si lo hizo joven Kai... tengo órdenes de que obedezcas... y que usara **cualquier método**" — dijo esto último de tal forma que todos entendieron.

oooOOOoOOOoo

Otro capi. Espero tener listo el otro antes de un fin de semana que tengo... UHHH ¡Qué emoción!!

Espero que no esté muy aburrido, porque ya cambiaré de escenario y finalmente se sabrá que pasó en Suiza jejeje...

Saludoosssssssssssss.


	46. Chapter 46 “Juguetes de las circunstanc

**Capítulo ****46**

"**Juguetes de las circunstancias... la trampa"**

Finalmente el pobre Ray había entendido las parcas palabras antes le dijera Kai "_Estamos vivos, hay comida y estamos vigilados_" lo más gracioso (si podía serlo) es que casi repitió lo mismo... en especial al ver a Tala que no perdía palabra de lo que decía. Pasó por su mente decirle algo en chino... hasta que recordó que el ruso lo hablaba. Al parecer Max iba a decir algo en inglés pero el ruso se le quedó mirando... y desistió. Lo único "nuevo" fue que el Sr. Dickenson confirmó que llegaría a más tardar en cuatro días, que todos sus familiares les mandaban saludos y ánimos.

La conversación fue corta. Aunque bastante molesta por la presencia de Tala, quien obedecía puntualmente las órdenes de Boris.

ooOoo

Al principio la batalla entre Gregor y Tyson fue cuestión de mera rutina. Aunque insistió Kenny en que no había nada en el banco de datos de Dizzi, ni en los archivos de la BBA. Nada eso afectaba la determinación de Tyson para enfrentarse al ruso, no importaba que desconociera de que era capaz el blade, ni el intimidante tamaño del ruso. A decir verdad la batalla era más que pareja, Tyson en verdad había hecho valer su título de campeón. Era precisamente eso, que tenía inquieto a Kai, aunque su rostro dijera lo contrario, los miró un momento y luego cerró los ojos.

Hillary estaba molesta porque Tyson, impulsivo como siempre, no le había hecho caso y preocupada, porque a pesar de ser un cabezadura, sabía que no solo lo hacía por la "ofensa" sino por Kai, pero Gregor era enorme a la par de Tyson, al igual que el blade gris y rojo; y sentía une inusual escalofrío y no solo por el clima.

Kenny tenía dificultades para analizar los datos que continuamente lanzaba Dizzy, en especial cuando ésta le manifestaba que existía una extraña interferencia que por ratos parecía bloquear su scanner.

Repentinamente en uno de los ataques fue lo suficientemente fuerte para levantar polvo y piedras… lanzando a Tyson contra el suelo y obligando a la mayoría a cerrar los ojos. Hillary gritó asustada al igual que Kenny... pero no fue por el resultado del choque de los blades ni porque Tyson estaba en el suelo. Fue porque al despejarse el polvo dejó ver a tres blades que giraban... Dragoon, Galbor y Falborg.

— "¡Es trampa!" — gritó Tyson al ver un tercer blade girando en el plato.

Gregor sonrió... Tyson iba a llamar a su blade cuando Boris intervino — "Si lo sacas daré por terminado la batalla y perderás por retirarte"

— "¿Qué pasa _campeón_ te acobardaste?" — pronunció Gregor y tradujo esta vez Spencer.

Tyson respiró profundamente y fijó su vista en Kai, quien se mantenía impávido recostado en el muro del edificio, al sentirse observado tuvo la delicadeza de abrir los ojos, examinar los blades, a Bryan y... volvió a cerrarlos.

- '_Demonios_' – pensó Tyson, pensando en el lío en que se había metido.

ooOoo

La caminata resultó más lenta de regreso. Al parecer no recorrían el mismo camino. Definitivamente Tala los guiaba por otro camino. Ray se dio cuenta de eso y le preguntó — "¿Por qué vamos por este lado?"

— "Órdenes" — se limitó a decir el ruso

— "Creí... tú dijiste que no... que estábamos a salvo" — exclamó Max retrocediendo.

— "Lo están... a menos que no me acompañen... Espero que hayan visto pelear a Kai alguna vez, tengo el mismo entrenamiento que él" — señaló sin más emoción que al principio.

Los otros se miraron... estaban indecisos pero finalmente decidieron acompañarlo... temiendo lo peor.

ooOoo

La situación de Tyson no era más envidiable que la de Max y Ray. Desoyendo los consejos de Kenny y las amenazas de Hillary (si no se toman en cuenta las miradas de Kai), se había metido en un buen lío. Galbor y Falborg en perfecta sincronía atacaban al pobre Dragoon que tambaleaba peligrosamente. Golpe de uno, golpe del otro... así sucesivamente.

Kenny tecleaba con rapidez buscando una solución, Dizzi a su vez insistía en que debía calmarse, y que trataran de averiguar porqué existía esa repentina interferencia. La pobre computadora le había tocado que rastrear sola el origen... el blade de Gregor. Pero el chico de lentes estaba a punto de perder el control al igual que Hillary al ver que su compañero de equipo (me refiero a Kai) parecía no importarle la situación en la que se encontraba Tyson. Inconmovible ante los ruegos de ambos chicos para que ayudara a Tyson. Fue entonces que Kenny tomó una decisión...

Se oyó el conocido sonido del lanzamiento y un nuevo blade apareció en el plato. Fue tan rápida la acción de Kenny que ni Kai pudo reaccionar con la suficiente rapidez para detenerlo. El blade de Kenny fue lanzado directamente contra el blade que golpeaba el lado izquierdo de Dragoon.

— "Perfecto" — murmuró Boris.

Fue increíble ver como el blade de Kenny atravesó literalmente a Falborg... — "¡Ya puedes entrar Bryan!" — se oyó gritar a Boris.

Atónitos tres chicos vieron como Bryan sacaba de su bolsillo un blade... a ¡Falbor!!

ooOoo

Max caminaba cabizbajo, en tanto Ray parecía inquieto. Ninguno de los dos sabía a donde los conducía el ruso... solo esperaban que en verdad no fuera para hacerles daño. Y si, ambos en más de una ocasión habían visto como peleaba Kai... de hecho recientemente. Fue impresionante ver la destreza que tenía. Y si Tala era la mitad... menudo lío en el que se encontraban.

— "¿Por qué Gregor y Kai parecen odiarse?" — preguntó Ray.

Tala no contestó inmediatamente... — "¿Acaso no les dijo?" — al oír que negaban — "Creí que eran _amigos_"

— "Lo somos" — saltó Max... — "Pero nos contó... sobre otras cosas..."

— "Entre ellas que nos mantuviéramos alejados de Gregor. Además, que no había peleado contigo... aunque ambos estén lastimados" — interrumpió Ray.

Tala se detuvo. Aunque no giró… detuvo el impulso de sujetarse el brazo que estaba vendado y que en ese momento estaba oculto bajo su abrigo.

— "¿Tala?"

— "Se culpan mutuamente por el accidente de un compañero"

— "¿Qué pasó?" — preguntó Max

— "¿Quién?" — fue la pregunta de Ray.

Tala siguió de espaldas a ellos. — "Si no les dijo Kai ¿Por qué debería decirlo yo?"

— "Porque realmente se encuentra mal... está agotado y..."

— "¡Max no!" — intervino Ray.

— "Vaya... después de todo no es tan fuerte..." — susurró más para él que para los otros.

— "¿Acaso no te preocupa?"

— "¿Por qué debería?"

— "¿Eres su amigo no?" — reclamó finalmente Max mientras sujetaba al ruso por la manga.

Tala giró y le enfrentó. Su rostro impasible, frío, sin emoción le recordó a Kai... -no por nada era el capitán de los Demolition Boys — "No" — fue su cruda respuesta y sin más se soltó, caminando sin mirar atrás, sin mirar el rostro angustiado de los chicos menores.

ooOoo

Hacía un rato el blade de Kenny fue no solo sacado sino destruido. Para ese momento Tyson realmente se encontraba en apuros. El resto de los Bladebrakers veían impotentes como el blade de su amigo se enfrentaba a la fuerza del Blade de Gregor y a la ferocidad del de Bryan. Cada uno de los batalladores había invocado a sus respectivas bestias bit. Tyson, a su conocido y fiel dragón, Bryan un hermoso pero peligroso halcón y Gregor un extraño reptil, blanco, espinoso y bípedo... un moloc. Ahora Hillary entendía porque la sensación de escalofrío.

Kenny no solo se sentía culpable sino también aterrado por la forma tan cruel como había sido tratado su blade… Boris sonrió ante esa muestra de maldad de parte de ambos rusos. Al asimilar su pérdida el pequeño genio finalmente había descubierto el secreto de las distorsiones... eran producidas de tal modo que alteraban el espacio y creaban la figura de un blade, no se clonaba, era más bien una ilusión pero reproducía fielmente cada línea, cada aspecto de un blade en especial y a voluntad.

— "Kai ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que el blade de Gregor podía hacer eso?" — preguntó Kenny.

Pero el chico se mantuvo en silencio ante la mirada de Boris, quien sonreía satisfecho y no solo por la batalla sino por la pregunta, cuya respuesta esperaba ansioso, aunque de alguna forma sabía que su ex-pupilo no la daría. Esa satisfacción fue temporal, veía ya con molestia que el combate se extendía más de lo deseado, porque Tyson se defendía con éxito, cosa que contrariaba sus planes. Definitivamente la paciencia no era una virtud de Boris; cansado por la falta de resultados, hizo una seña que no pasó desapercibida para un ojirubí...

Los blades de los rusos acorralaron el blade de Tyson y en una magistral jugada lo obligaron a elevarse... en tanto un tercer blade salía disparado del lanzador de Spencer. Antes que tuviera oportunidad de golpear a Dragoon un blade azul le sacó sin miramientos del plato. Boris frunció los labios en clara señal de furia.

Ya dentro del plato cada blader uno eligió su contrincante. Falborg enfrentaba a Dranzer y Dragoon a Galbor.

El frío halcón contra el ardiente fénix. Ambos se andaban con cuidado. Viejos conocidos, conocían las fortalezas y debilidades de cada uno. Desde su último enfrentamiento, Bryan no ignoraba que Kai había cambiado, lo suficiente para ponerlo en apuros... aunque físicamente no estaba en su mejor momento... una situación que podía aprovechar perfectamente.

La batalla entre Dragoon y Galbor no era tan simple. A diferencia de Tyson, Gregor si conocía los movimientos, la estrategia de Tyson y el poder de su bestia bit. Era una ventaja nada despreciable el tener acceso a videos, archivos y lo había visto beybatallar en más de un encuentro, confundido entre el público... por eso sabía a qué atenerse con respecto al chico de gorra.

Los cuatro blades se encontraban bastante maltratados... los ataques sucedían con una furia y una ferocidad pocas veces vista, tanto así que todos habían convocado a sus bestias. Sin previo aviso Falborg se dirigió contra Dragoon. El repentino cambió provocó que Tyson perdiera la concentración, situación aprovechó perfectamente Bryan logrando que su blade golpeara con tanta fuerza al de Tyson que éste se estrellara y levantara una segunda nube de polvo.

Un grito de dolor se escuchó al mismo tiempo que una exclamación de sorpresa y una macabra carcajada.

ooOoo

Max y Ray caminaban en silencio detrás de Tala. La respuesta que les había dado los descolocó. Se resistían a creer en la negativa del ruso sobre su amistad con Kai... aunque también era cierto que su obstinado capitán nunca les había confirmado que fueran amigos.

El rodeo fue largo, mas de lo deseado. Al salir de los edificios observaron una explosión de energía muy conocida... era una beybatalla. Vieron a Dragoon, Dranzer, Falborg y una extraña bestia blancuzca con forma de reptil espinoso. Tenían que apresurarse... sabían que significaba. Lamentablemente Tala también. Giró y extendió sus brazos en una postura muy obvia... no los dejaría pasar.

— "¡Apártate Tala!" — gritó Ray. Pero el ruso no se movió.

— "¡Por eso nos trajo por aquí!" — señaló el rubio a Ray.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el pálido rostro del pelirrojo. Los chicos al ver esto retrocedieron y sacaron sus blades... no estaban dispuestos a quedarse tranquilos sin saber que ocurría con los otros. La actitud de Tala no cambió, salvo que también empuñaba a Wolborg. Una choque se escuchó... Estando de frente Max y Ray vieron que una nueva bestia había aparecido... era un antílope negro con una mancha plateada en la frente, brillantes ojos dorados, con cuernos plateados que se curvaban en forma de espiral...

Los chicos parpadearon... bajando involuntariamente sus blades ante esa visión. La bestia era impresionante, el aura plateada que desprendía los deslumbró. Al ver el cambio en los chicos Tala giró y se quedó estático... palideció... bajando su blade. Solo atinó a murmurar — "...Hellsou".

ooOoo

Tala no era el único que había quedado en estado de shock. Kai estaba petrificado... su blade se tambaleaba al no tener a su guardián para guiarlo. Llegó a tal extremo su estado de estupor que Dranzer regresó al blade.

De los cuatro rusos mayores, solo Boris reía abiertamente ante la reacción de Kai. Tanto así que el blade de Bryan se precipitó en contra del ahora indefenso Dranzer. Nunca llegó a tocarlo... Dragoon se interpuso entre ambos, evitando que sacara el blade de Kai. Tyson se dio cuenta de la inmovilidad de su amigo que miraba con terror la nueva bestia bit, pero también notó que esa bestia surgía del blade de Gregor.

Los pensamientos del ojicarmín eran confusos... sus ojos parecían llenos de terror, temblaba perceptiblemente (aunque eso solo lo apreciaba Tyson que estaba más cerca) y balbuceaba — "No... no puede ser"

— "¿Lo recuerdas Kai?" — decía Boris con burla.

Pero el chico no le respondió... su blade (Dranzer) casi no giraba. Lo peor era que Dragoon tenía que defenderlo de los ataques de los otros y el poder de Dragoon disminuía peligrosamente.

— "¡Kai!" — le gritó Tyson — "¡KAI! ¡DESPIERTA KAI!" — pero el chico parecía insensibilizado. — "¡Kaiiiii, vamos viejo, en serio te necesito!!"

El ataque de Falborg se recrudeció, todos supieron que Dragoon perdería... no tenía ninguna esperanza.

o/o

En eso aparecieron Max y Ray, quienes se quedan sorprendidos al ver la situación, en especial la inmovilidad de Kai. Y por cierto no llegaban solos.

— "¡Sable de Fuego!" — se escucha... y el blade del halcón sale despedido del plato. Pasando a pocos centímetros del rostro de Kai para estrellarse en la pared a su espalda.

— "¡Huracán fantasma!" — es el siguiente grito que se escucha... pero sin el mismo resultado.

Los blades chocan sin cesar... quizá el ataque de Dragoon no logró lanzar al blade de Gregor, pero hizo que despareciera la bestia bit de aura plateada, regresando al extraño reptil espinoso. Eso definitivamente no le gustó a Gregor y así lo demostró.

Ninguno de los dos blader se quiere dar por vencido, es una batalla feroz donde poco a poco cada blade se está despedazando... un último choque y ambos (Dragoon y Galbor) son impulsados hacia fuera del plato.

Solamente Dranzer gira solitario dentro de un destruido plato de beyblade. Boris tiembla y no de frío... murmura maldiciones en ruso... casi, casi a punto de una apoplejía; aunque no tienen esa suerte. Iba a decir algo cuando unos pasos le cortan...

— "¿Qué hace aquí capitán Shchendri? Según tengo entendido fue relevado de su puesto" — dice con malestar no disimulado a uno de los hombres que llegaron con Max y Ray.

Pero Iósiv Shchendri se limita a entregarle una carta. Aunque en ese momento los Bladebreakers lo ignoraban, tanto el sobre como su contenido tenían el escudo del Excelentísimo Ministro del Interior y Defensa de la República Rusa... y por la cara que puso después de leerla no traía buenas nuevas para Boris.

— "Escolten al señor Balkov a y a sus jóvenes... a las instalaciones de la base sur, tengo entendido que el señor Hiwatari necesita hablar con él" — dice el capitán Shchendri.

Boris no discute y se aleja seguido por Gregor, quien recoge su blade, Spencer, Bryan y Tala (que por cierto llegó escoltado por el capitán), le siguen sin decir nada.

— "Que oportunos" — exclama con alivio Hillary.

— "Ni que lo digas" — responde Max — "Tuvimos la suerte que nos alcanzaran y..."

— "Teniente Parev... lleve a los menores a la enfermería" — se oye la grave voz de Shchendri.

El resto de los Bladebreakers se interrumpen alarmados por las palabras del militar... efectivamente sus compañeros necesitan atención; uno se sujeta el brazo... deteniendo (intentando por lo menos) el sangrado provocado por la pieza de blade incrustada; herida que no era visible hasta que ven un hilo de sangre que cae al final de la manga del abrigo. El otro, se halla de rodillas, apenas consciente de lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

Finalmente... Dranzer dejó de girar.

ooooooOOOoooooo

Creo que me encasillé más de lo debido. Pido disculpas por eso. Quería cambiar el escenario en este capítulo, pero quedaba muy cortado y esa brusquedad me incomoda.

**Nota**:

Para quienes Tyson les agrada para quienes no, solamente puedo decir que traté de explotar su ya explosivo temperamento, porque en el fondo es un gran chico (con tooodos sus defectos) que se preocupa por sus amigos. Pudiera parecer extraño que Kenny intervenga con un blade, pero deben recordar que no es la primera vez que lo hace y en verdad no es tan malo (sino recuerden cuando se enfrentó con Tala). Sencillamente era para que interviniera Bryan y Boris tuviera un gesto de decencia.

Por otro lado, la idea que no interviniera Kai se debe a que mantengo la idea que no recuerda todo lo que quisiera, tiene (si la vieja idea) problemas de memoria, algunas fallas de las cuales se aprovecha Boris y a la vez necesita saber que tanto recuerda Kai (ese es el chiste), para eso, necesita provocarlo. Además, no es de los que se meten a pelear porque sí, es observador... no lanzado como Tyson.

Kai no puede contestar todas las preguntas que le hacen Hill ni Kenny porque le daría una pista a Boris sobre qué no recuerda. La idea que solo observara es porque "supuestamente" conoce los movimientos de Bryan y no coincidían con los que miraba durante la batalla, además si leyeron entre líneas los blades rusos no golpeaban simultáneamente a Dragoon sino uno a la vez... (Si no fui muy clara en eso en el capitulo, disculpen).

Kai no intervino, por lo que dijo Boris. Si Tyson llamaba a su blade, efectivamente Gregor descubriría el truco y Tyson perdería el encuentro. Por otro lado sabiendo como atacaba Bryan (recordando la batalla que tuvo con Ray) era ilógico que Tyson aguantara tanto; eso hasta el propio Kinomiya lo sospechó y por eso (además de terco) no se retiró. No entendía la jugarreta que le hacía el ruso, hasta que intervino Kenny. Si ahí se dio cuenta que cayó redondito...

El Moloc, es un reptil originario de Australia, no es bípedo, y si tiene pinchos por todos lados... parece un poco repulsivo pero me llamó la atención, porque de alguna forma produce una imagen más allá de lo que parece. Y como lo descubre Kenny, Galbor tiene la capacidad de copiar a la perfección otro blade, y atacar como si fueran dos, también puede recrear la bestia bit, pero con la limitación que no puede mantenerla al mismo tiempo que ataca.

Hellsou, lo presento como un Áddax una especie de antílope. Siempre me ha gustado por la forma de los cuernos que son torcidos y anillados. Le cambié el color porque es bayo y con copete oscuro, eso si, la mancha en la frente y los cuernos los dejé. Si lo buscan verán que es un magnifico animal. Por cierto, los cuernos tendrán un significado posterior... la idea es que parezcan como una lira.

Mmmm, creo que es todo. No acostumbro dar tanta explicación pero el capitulo lo amerita...

Saludooooooossss.


	47. Chapter 47 “Juguetes de las circunstanc

Capítulo 47

**Capítulo ****47**

"**Juguetes de las circunstancias... consecuencias"**

Cuatro jóvenes aguardaban intranquilos en la puerta de la enfermería, unos sentados semi encorvados, otros de pie caminando de un lado a otro. Cuando podían intercambiaban impresiones de lo sucedido. El capitán Shchendri se mantenía algo alejado. Erguido con esa indiscutible disciplina militar, silencioso, atento; los estudiaba discretamente.

Finalmente salió una mujer, tenía uniforme militar aunque sobre éste llevaba una bata celeste. Se dirigió hacia el Capitán Shchendri y conversó... en ruso. Los chicos se le quedaron viendo expectantes. Parecía que le preguntaba algo, y Shchendri negaba. Al parecer ella no estaba segura porque insistía en algo. Sus gestos eran elocuentes pero el rango lo era más... bajó los brazos en señal de frustración pero al mismo tiempo se cuadró y saludó a su oficial superior. La mujer entró nuevamente a la enfermería. Los chicos esperaban impacientes que el oficial les dijera algo. Éste regresó a su posición inicial.

Ya impacientes y decididos a preguntar sobre sus compañeros. Se acercaron... Shchendri se les quedó viendo...

— "¿Está bien?" — preguntó Kenny con Dizzy sujeta firmemente en sus manos.

— "¿Quién?"

— "Ambos" — intervino Hillary

— "¡Tyson!" — interrumpió Max al verlo cruzar por la puerta. Traía su brazo vendado y en un cabestrillo.

Mientras los otros le rodeaban, el capitán se dirigió a Ray — "Hablemos" — resignado lo siguió a una esquina.

— "¿Te encuentras bien?" — le preguntó Kenny.

— "¿Bromeas? Esto es apenas un rasguño" — dijo con su siempre agradable sonrisa.

— "¿Kai?" — preguntó Max.

La expresión de Tyson cambió a una de culpa... se quedó en silencio mientras recordaba haberlo visto sentado sobre una camilla de examen en la otra habitación, aún conservaba esa mirada perdida y una tristeza que no podía confundirse... aunque rápidamente fue alejado de su vista por una cortina que uno de los médicos corrió.

— "¿Tyson? ¿Él se encuentra bien?" — insistió la chica.

Iba a contestar cuando la misma mujer que minutos antes estuvo hablando con Shchendri apareció. Tyson dio un respingo al verla, extrañamente se deslizó detrás de los chicos. La mujer al ver que su oficial superior estaba ocupado se dirigió a los chicos... les habló en ruso... nada. Se veía contrariada, en eso se fijó en los cabellos rubios. Empezó a decir algo, eso captó la atención de Max.

— "¿Le entiendes?" — preguntó Hillary, al ver que afirmaba — "¿Podrías preguntarle por Kai?"

— "Claro" — le preguntó — "Dice que se encuentra bien, pero muy agotado, que necesita descansar"

— "Pregúntale si podemos quedar"

— "No"

Fue la respuesta del capitán quien se acercó. La médico levantó la vista y se fijó en Tyson. Caminó decidida hacia el chico quien retrocedió temblando...

— "¡Hey no!!"

— "¿Que pasa Tyson?"

Al parecer esa pregunta también cruzó por la mente del capitán porque le preguntó a la médico. A diferencia del chico ella si respondió. El oficial sin más le puso la mano sobre el hombro de Tyson para detenerlo. Ella se acercó y sin miramientos le inyectó en otro brazo. Un quejido se oyó. En tanto Tyson se acariciaba el brazo y ella le pegaba en la mano ante el movimiento de él.

— "¿Por qué fue eso?" — preguntó Hillary preguntando sobre la inyección.

— "Su herida necesitó tres puntos de sutura, según su expediente ha evadido ser vacunado contra el tétanos y después de la herida que sufrió con el blade era necesario" — fue la traducción de Max, de la explicación de la médico.

El resto se quedó con la boca abierta. La Dra. conversó unos minutos con su oficial, saludó y entró. Hillary discutía con Tyson. Los otros interrogaban al oficial.

— "¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos?"

— "Está agotado y golpeado..." — solo se miraron entre sí — "Fue una niñería enfrentarse en esas condiciones" — Tyson dejó de protestar por el regaño del que era objeto — "Dado su historial médico le fue recetado un sedante para que duerma hasta mañana"

— "¿Señor?" — preguntó tímidamente Hillary. Shchendri se detuvo. — "¿Podemos verlo? Un momento nada más. Por favor"

Nuevamente fueron objeto de su mirada...

— "Solamente dos. Tú y tú" — señaló a Ray y Hillary.

Como lo informó la médico. Kai se encontraba dormido. No les dejaron acercarse mucho. Aún así pudieron observarlo más pálido de lo normal. Su dedo se encontraba conectado a una pinza que medía su ritmo cardiaco. Al pie de su cama se encontraba una bolsa con suero que goteaba y se conectaba con su brazo.

Ellos lo señalaron extrañados. La médico se acercó y empezó a explicarse en inglés, ambos movieron la cabeza negando...

— "Es por precaución" — intervino Shchendri — "Su peso está bajo en relación a su edad y estatura. Los golpes que recibió no son de broma" — Shchendri les señaló la puerta.

Ambos se retiraron.

ooOoo

La cena se sirvió en silencio... a decir verdad ninguno estaba de ánimo, en especial Tyson. Los rusos del otro equipo no se encontraban por ningún lado.

ooOoo

Kai abrió levemente los ojos al sentir una presencia... apenas si podía mantenerlos entreabiertos. La figura en la penumbra se acercó a él. El ritmo cardiaco se elevó apenas, no podía moverse... estaba indefenso. Impotente observó como la sombra se acercaba a su bolsa de suero e inyectaba algo en ella...

La misma sombra se alertó cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba. Rápidamente se alejó, sin darse cuenta que con un último esfuerzo Kai acercó su mano y se desconectó la venoclisis, antes de caer en la inconciencia otra vez.

ooOoo

Terminada la cena los chicos decidieron bajar un momento a sus habitaciones. Entraron a la que les correspondía y se reunieron en la de Tyson. Recordando el consejo de Kai, la revisaron antes de conversar. No lo creían pero encontraron una cámara y dos micrófonos. Suspiraron molestos.

— "Opino que deberíamos quedarnos juntos" — era la sugerencia de Max.

— "Estoy de acuerdo, aunque preferiría que nos escabulléramos a la enfermería. Algo me dice que no debemos dejarlo solo" — habló Hillary.

— "Pero... el capitán Sch... Shsh Schsh...bueno, él nos dijo que no" — señaló Kenny.

— "Aún así. ¿Qué opinas Tyson?" — preguntó Max al notar que el aludido no opinaba. Tyson no contestó.

— "¿Te encuentra bien?" — preguntó la chica con cierta alarma. No era normal que el chico de gorra estuviera tan callado y se acercó a tocarle la frente (contacto que no rechazó) — "No parece que tenga fiebre ¿Será una reacción de la vacuna?" — interrogó a los otros.

Todos se acercaron a Tyson. Finalmente éste pareció reaccionar.

— "¿Fue mi culpa verdad?"

— "¿Eh?"

— "Que esté ahí"

— "¿Te refieres a Kai?" — le preguntó Hillary. Al ver que afirmaba ella sonrió — "No. Lo hiciste para ayudarlo ¿verdad?"

— "Si... pero también quería demostrarle a Gregor que nadie se burla de mí... debí hacerle caso a Kai"

— "Bah, nunca le haces caso" — bromeó Max y al ver la mirada de Tyson agregó — "Anímate amigo, oíste lo que dijo la doctora solo está agotado. Estará bien para mañana. Así cuando te regañe te sentirás mejor".

Tyson sonrió débilmente. Decidieron que no importara lo que dijeran ellos se quedarían juntos.

ooOoo

Pasaron sin problemas el piso. Entraron procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Apenas podían creer su suerte y que el lugar estuviera sin más que un joven que cabeceaba en la entrada, detrás de un escritorio. Ya en sala encontraron a su amigo.

— "¡Qué pálido!" — exclamó Tyson que fue acallado con varios shssss. Recordándole Kenny lo sensible que era Kai a los ruidos.

— "Tyson tiene razón" — murmuró Max — "¿Estaba así cuando lo vieron?" — Ray y Hill afirmaron en silencio.

Kai se movió un poco. Los chicos temieron que se despertara. Él se encontraba tan profundamente dormido que no sintió nada, de hecho no despertó con los susurros de sus amigos.

Oyeron pasos, cada cual se escondió como pudo debajo de las camas y de la mesa de exámenes. Justo a tiempo. Ya no estaban solos. De hecho hubieran preferido encontrarse con la doctora (y que los regañara) o cualquier otro del personal médico. Al conocer quien era la visita y ver como se dirigía a su amigo, todos salieron de inmediato.

— "¡Detente!" — gritó Ray.

La nueva visita era... Gregor. Éste se encogió de hombros ante el grito de Ray y la inesperada aparición del resto de los Bladebreakers.

— "¿Qué haces aquí?" — Reclamó Max.

— "Dudo que entienda ¿Recuerdas?" — señaló Kenny

Gregor se les quedó viendo de tal forma que más de alguno pensó en gritar pidiendo ayuda... — "Entiendo mejor que cualquiera de ustedes. Por cierto se hablar en inglés también en chino" — les dijo la última frase en esos idiomas — "No soy tan ignorante para solo saber uno o dos idiomas..." — Su expresión no cambió.

Eso si los descolocó y enfadó.

— "¡Oye! No me importa si sabes hablar canino ¡Dinos que haces!" — Exigió Tyson.

— "No tengo porqué..." — lo pensó mejor y agregó — "Estoy aquí por órdenes del Sr. Voltaire para proteger a su nieto **no a ustedes**. Se me dijo que si podía ayudarlos lo hiciera… pero… no es mi obligación, de hecho ni mi gusto".

La sorpresa se hizo mayor. Sin decir más, levantó la frazada que cubría a Kai, quien se encontraba vestido con una sencilla pijama, sin duda obsequio del pequeño hospital. Salvo Gregor, estaban sorprendidos que el chico no tuviera conectada la venoclisis. Tomó el inanimado de Kai, el cual apenas envolvió en la frazada que momentos antes retirara y sin ceremonias se lo echó al hombro como cualquier costal de papas, eso sí sujetándole las piernas firmemente con el brazo. Al parecer el peso del ruso-japonés no era problema para él.

Eso si logró que los Bladebreakers reaccionaran…

— "¡Oye que haces!" — se oyó decir a la chica.

— "¡NO PUEDES LLEVARTE A KAI!" — gritó Tyson.

Una extraña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del ruso — "¿Vas a impedirlo?"

― "¡SI!" ― dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba su blade. Los otros rápidamente le imitaron. De repente Gregor se vió apuntado de tres blades.

― "Interesante. Supongo que no les importará lastimarlo ¿o si?" ― señalando al chico que cargaba sobre su hombro.

Y antes que pudieran hacer algo se escuchó una explosión y las luces parpadearon de un modo inquietante, logrando que los chicos perdieran la concentración.

— "Vamos" — dijo y al ver que no reaccionaban, ni para atacarlo ni para seguirlo, agregó ― "¡Decídanse! ¡No tengo su tiempo!" ― empujó a Tyson y a Max, al pasar entre ellos; sujetando firmemente a Kai se dirigió a la puerta ― "Síganme o muéranse"

Más de uno abrió la boca ante tan despiadada respuesta. Hillary se decidió, tomó las cosas de Kai que se encontraban en la silla y siguió a Gregor. Los otros no tuvieron más remedio que seguirlos.

No lo podían creer. ¡Gregor los estaba llevando a sus habitaciones! Y si fuera poco las luces seguían parpadeando de forma intranquilizadora. El enorme ruso entró a la habitación que compartían con Kai, a quien depositó con cierto cuidado sobre una cama y hurgó entre sus cosas hasta dar con la bolsa de viaje del dueño del Fénix.

― "¿Qué buscas? ¡Oye! ¡Esas son las cosas de Kai!" ― exclamó Hillary al reconocer la sencilla bolsa de viaje.

― "Lo sé" ― nuevamente se echó a Kai a la espalda pero al ver la expresión de la muchacha le dio la bolsa... ― "Tráela... ay de ti si la pierdes. Busquen sus abrigos y síganme. Dudo que tengamos mucho tiempo" ― dijo mientras les señalaba sus cosas y abría de una patada la puerta de la otra habitación.

― "¿P-p-pero que pasa?" ― preguntó Kenny con un chillido.

— "Por si les interesa les informo que fuimos traicionados. Me importa poco si deciden quedarse y morir o acompañarme y quizá salvarse… francamente son un estorbo" — dijo con tanta frialdad que los sobrecogió.

ooOoo

Aún no asimilaban que estuvieran siguiendo a Gregor... pero en algo tenía razón la situación de la base era extraña. Solamente quedaban activas las luces de emergencia. Desorientados seguían al ruso por los corredores... hasta que se dieron cuenta que los guiaba a los PISOS PROHIBIDOS.

― "¡Espera!" ― objetó Tyson ― "Tenemos prohibido bajar"

― "Ustedes"

Al entrar descubrieron un laboratorio. Gregor pareció no darle importancia. De un manotazo tiró un anaquel... bloqueando la puerta que acababan de trasponer. Acto seguido sacó una tarjeta, presionó unos mandos y la puerta se abrió. La jaló y luego empujó.

― "Eso es un congelador ¡Pretendes escondernos ahí!"

― "Idiotas..." ― y sin más entró.

Los otros se miraron. En eso oyeron una maldición (por lo menos eso creyeron) la cabeza de Gregor se asomó.

― "¡Demonios! ¡ENTREN YA!"

Ante tan dulce invitación lo siguieron. En su interior no solo había una cámara de congelación, sino otra puerta ya abierta. Donde apenas se distinguía la figura de Kai recostado en la pared. Un largo pasillo se miraba o por lo menos eso aparentaba en la oscuridad que ahí reinaba... Gregor prácticamente los empujó entre maldiciones y gruñidos. Cerró nuevamente la puerta. Les lanzó un par de linternas, levantó a Kai... y empezó a correr...

ooOoo

De estar en la base se hubieran notado el caos que se presentaba. Las explosiones sucedían en una rara sincronía. El encargado de la base envió algunos guardias a proteger a los chicos... sin notar que todos los menores ya no estaban... cuando todo volvió a la normalidad solo descubrió a un sonriente Boris.

ooOoo

Los Bladebreakers fueron guiados a través de una intrincada red de túneles. Más de uno sufrió una aparatosa caída producto de la oscuridad. Nadie opinaba, bueno, a decir verdad de nada les hubiera valido. Después de que pareció una interminable carrera llegaron a un lugar que parecía estar fuera de la base. Siguieron una difícil ruta, tanto así que Kenny temió perder a Dizzy. Tanto así que Gregor la tomó. El pobre chico iba protestar pero una mirada del ruso bastó para callarlo.

Terminaron en un vehículo donde de forma "_cordial_" fueron nuevamente invitados a subir. Un jeep de doble tracción entró en funcionamiento. Aunque avanzaba con regular velocidad su ruta era bastante irregular, tanto que temieron regresar a la base.

― "Por ahí" ― señaló una cueva ― "Ustedes dijo señalando a Max, Tyson y Ray lleven las mantas y esa caja"

Hillary se encogió de hombros, tomó una de las mantas y siguió a Gregor. Al llegar la extendió para que colocaran a Kai y a Dizzy. Al llegar los otros depositaron las cosas y el poco equipaje que llevaban.

― "Mira niño"― dijo dirigiéndose a Kenny ― "Ni se te ocurra abrir esa cosa... si lo haces la destruiré en mil pedazos..."

― "P-pero..." ― tartamudeó el pobre.

― "Eso al conectarse podría emitir señales para rastrearnos... ¡ESTÁS ADVERTIDO! Tú, el chino, ven a ayudarme"

― "¿Irás?" ― preguntó Max. Ray solo se encogió de hombros, no así Tyson que los siguió.

― "¿Qué diablos haces?" ― le preguntó a Tyson

― "Voy con ustedes"

Gregor se encogió de hombros y subió al vehículo, seguido por los dos chicos. Desandaron cerca de tres kilómetros. Fue cuando se dieron cuenta que Gregor arregló el vehículo de tal manera que éste se guió solo un largo trecho... hasta desbarrancarse en un estruendoso ruido.

― "¿Por qué...?" ― empezó a decir Tyson.

― "Precaución. Regresemos"

No hay forma de describir el rostro de ambos chicos... más cuando vieron que iba en serio. Un suspiro salió de sus labios al emprender el regreso.

ooOoo

Llegaron... prácticamente arrastrándose. Por una vez agradecieron el rudo entrenamiento diseñado por Kai y Kenny. De no haberlo tenido... a decir verdad no quisieron pensar que hubiera sucedido.

Hillary corrió a llevarles una manta... que agradecieron infinitamente, tenían frío.

― "¿Estás bien? ¿Y tú brazo?" ― preguntó Hillary al ver el rostro de Tyson.

― "¿Y el fuego?" ― preguntó Ray.

― "No había como…" ― empezó a explicar Max.

― "Aguántense" ― respondió Gregor.

― "Pero..."

― "Ahí están las mantas. Ah, tienen dos minutos para acomodarse... apagaré la linterna"

ooOoo

Despertaron temprano con los ruidos que hacía Gregor. Todos rogaban que hubiera sido un sueño... una pesadilla... para su terror era real; les preocupaba que Kai aún seguía dormido, y por los ruidos que Gregor hacia era francamente alarmante que no despertara.

Al parecer, el ruso hurgaba en el cajón que entraron Max y Ray de donde sacó unas bolsas metalizadas y les lanzó una a cada uno.

― "Su desayuno..."

Pasaron su _desayuno_ en silencio. Tenían muchas preguntas... ― "¿Quién tiene la bolsa de viaje de Kai?" ― preguntó repentinamente Gregor, mientras consultaba su reloj.

― "¿Para qué lo quieres?" ― preguntó Hill.

― "No es tu asunto"

― "Queremos que nos digas que ocurre" ― insistió la chica.

― "Ya se los dije. Estoy aquí por órdenes del señor Voltaire"

― "¿Por qué debemos creerte?" ― señaló Tyson ― "Fuiste quien me provocó y terminó lastimado Kai"

― "Era necesario fingir. Tengo una carta para Kai donde lo explica todo"

― "Si claro que conveniente que esté así. Enséñala"

― "¿Pueden leer ruso?" ― al ver que bajaban la cabeza les gritó ― "¡INÚTILES! Son patéticos... ignorantes y un estorbo" ― al escuchar eso se irguieron de un salto. Gregor continuó como si nada ― "Me siguieron, así que no se quejen. Pudieron negarse... NO LO HICIERON. De haber querido los hubiera matado sin problemas, sin tener que aguantarlos"

― "No te creo" ― dijo Tyson.

― "¿Creen que me importa? Sin sus blades no son nada... son tan inútiles que no podrían sobrevivir... casi no caminaban anoche... temblaban de frío y si fuera poco ponen en peligro la vida de Kai con sus preguntas" ― dijo sacando un cuchillo de su pierna lo tiró a sus pies. ― "La vida de su _amigo_ depende de lo que tenga esa bolsa".

Sin poderlo evita Hill dirigió su mirada a un costado donde se encontraba Kai. Sin decir más, el gigante ruso se dirigió ahí y ante la mirada estupefacta de los chicos sacó un frasquito y una jeringa. Se aproximó a Kai, a quien vió durante unos minutos. Revisó con cuidado el frasco –diminuto en manazas- como satisfecho por lo que vió lo agitó y abrió la bolsa que protegía la jeringa A continuación arrodilló junto al chico inconsciente.

― "¡Que haces!" ― gritó Tyson al ver que a todas luces se disponía a usarla con Kai y sin pensar en su seguridad se abalanzó a detenerlo.

― "Dudo que se haya o lo hayan medicado... Se encuentra mal y si no lo hago podría tener una reacción violenta al despertar" ― le explicó de mala gana el ruso.

― "¡NO LO HARÁS! Eso no es de Kai" ― indicó Max.

― "Y se dicen sus amigos" ― y ante la mirada de ellos ― "¿No les dijo?" ― su mirada se malignizó ― "JA JA ¡NO LO SABEN!"

― "¿Saber que?"

― "¡Del padecimiento de Kai!" ― dijo mientras le ponía a Tyson un frasquito de vidrio con el nombre de Kai impreso a un lado...

Todos se miraron. Estaban confundidos. Se pasaron cada uno el pequeño frasco. En él efectivamente estaba impreso el nombre de Kai, pero el resto era imposible de leer... o por lo menos que alguno comprendiera; estaba escrito en ruso...

― "Eso pensé" ― oyeron nuevamente la voz burlona. ― "Quizá los busque... hasta los acepte, les cuente algunas cosas... quizás. -(sonrisita de suficiencia)- Pero ustedes no lo conocen como nosotros. ¡Nunca se sincerará con ustedes! ¡Nunca! ¿Saben por qué? ¡Porque no lo entenderían! ¡No los considera sus amigos! Y..."

― "¡CÁLLATE!" ― se escuchó la furiosa voz de Tyson.

La sonrisa de Gregor aumentó. ― "Bien... cuando despierte pregúntenle sobre mí, sobre Gunther y este frasco. Será interesante... aunque les advierto que no hablará" ― arrebató el frasquito y se dispuso a inyectarlo.

― "Aún así no te dejaremos que lo inyectes" ― dijo un calmado Ray. El resto apoyó la declaración del chino.

― "Como quieran. Cuando se convulsione... avísenme" ― y diciendo eso dejó el frasco y la jeringa en la bolsa de Kai ― "Pero no se tarden... a menos que les agrade verlo sufrir" ― y caminó a la salida de la cueva.

— "¿Creen que...?" ― empezó a decir Kenny.

― "No" ― dijo tajantemente Ray. ― "Esperaremos a que se despierte"

― "¿Le preguntaremos?" ― intervino Max.

― "En algo si tiene razón Gregor... Kai es muy reservado con sus cosas. No creo que nos cuente" ― señaló Ray.

Todos miraron la figura que desaparecía… y luego a la figura que yacía inmóvil. ¿Tendría razón el ruso? Y de ser cierto ¿Qué pasaba con Kai?

oooooOOOOOOoooooo

Bueno otro terminado.

Saludoooossssssss


	48. Chapter 48 “Dudas: Aclaremos la situaci

**Capítulo 48**

"**Dudas: ****Aclaremos la situación ¿Con quien estás?****"**

**ooo**

Las palabras de Gregor habían dejado dudas y muchas preguntas en los chicos. Nunca supieron que Kai estuviera enfermo, aunque si les constaba que estos últimos días no habían sido los mejores para él. Pero una cosa era cierta y Ray la había señalado: Kai siempre fue reservado en sus cosas.

Se miraron indecisos. Tyson decidido se dirigió a la bolsa de viaje de Kai. De ahí sacó el pequeño frasco que de alguna forma era una prueba.

― "Jefe..." ― vaciló antes de continuar ― "¿Podrías pedirle a Dizzi que lo traduzca?"

― "Sin duda... pero... Gregor dijo que no podía usarla"

― "Pero necesitamos saber que dice" ― apoyó Hill.

Kenny miró hacia afuera... con miedo. Consideraba la amenaza... la petición de sus amigos y el bienestar de...

― "¡Parece que está despertando!" ― señaló al ver como Kai empezaba a moverse...

ooOoo

Resguardado por una roca, algo lejos de la salida de la cueva que les servía de refugio, se encontraba Gregor, quien auxiliado por unos potentes binoculares, observaba con cuidado el horizonte en busca de alguna señal que los estuvieran siguiendo.

Estaba contento, aunque ello no fuera visible en su rostro. Logró cumplir con la primera parte, ahora tenía que ser cuidadoso para cumplir con el resto de su misión. Había mucho en juego... exactamente: su futuro.

Sin poder evitarlo sonreía al recordar las caras de los Bladebreakers. Sorpresa, confusión, miedo, duda, rencor... una serie de emociones que difícilmente le afectaría como a ellos, salvo una... satisfacción.

En verdad le había sido complicado fingir, aunque realmente le había costado más trabajo sacarlo de la base, pero lo había hecho bien. Su jefe estaría complacido. Sacudió su cabeza y con esa inquietante sonrisa (o asomo de sonrisa); debía concentrarse, porque faltaba mucho. Bajó los binoculares, pensando que quizá fue un error alejarse de donde estaba el principal objeto de su misión. Las circunstancias lo ameritaban. Un nuevo asomo de sonrisa se le vio al imaginar la cara de Tala. Le había demostrado que era fuerte, diestro e inteligente. – '_Fueron unos tontos al subestimarme...' - _pensaba. Después de esto descubrirían por sí mismos que nunca debieron creer que solo era músculos; sobre todo porque no era la primera vez que le tocaba que lidiar con Kai y con su grupo de "protectores" (que a su juicio estorbaban) pero lo lograría.

Sus pensamientos volaron al pasado... memorias que conservaba intactas a diferencia de Kai y Tala. Y que sabía, sin duda alguna, aprovechar.

-oOo-

**RECUERDOS**

La Abadía era un lugar difícil para conservar secretos... y amistades; salvo aquellos que le interesaran a Voltaire y a Boris. El Poder y la ambición... eran los mayores alicientes para los adultos... a diferencia de los menores que era sobresalir para los fuertes y sobrevivir para la mayoría.

Así transcurrían los días, así crecían niños, entre muros altos, paredes grises y frías, duro entrenamiento y estudio constante. Estrechamente vigilados hacía imposible tener secretos; el constante movimiento y la presión por retener a lo mejor y descartar a los "débiles" hacía difícil mantener una amistad (si se podía llamar así), ni que decir de la confianza... a tan corta edad aprendieron que sus secretos valían... recompensa para unos y a la vez un terrible castigo para otros.

Ahí donde todo se marchita, algunos niños (unos pocos) habían conservado su espíritu. Como pequeñas flores que sobreviven aún a los más crueles inviernos, con la esperanza de ver una primavera, un cálido sol.

De alguna forma pese a las guerras entre los científicos Balkov y Chresorev, espionaje y tantas artimañas que pudieron usar para lograr sus respectivas ambiciones, una pequeña amistad florecía. Gunther había encontrado la forma de comunicarse con Kai y su influencia una vez más logró encausar ese espíritu rebelde, indomable, impredecible, tan impetuoso como el ave del que era guardián.

Escondido detrás de unos arbustos un pequeño escuchaba una seria conversación que tenían dos niños. Un pelirrojo y un niño más pequeño de ojos color carmín.

― "Vamos Tala, dijiste que conocías como salir de aquí"

― "No, dije que creo como poder salir de aquí. Y a todo eso ¿Para que lo preguntas? Sabes que eso está prohibido, tú mejor que nadie debería saber que si te atrapan te irá peor. ¿Acaso no recuerdas la agradable semana que estuviste encerrado solamente por quejarte?"

― "Ah eso"

― "Si, ESO"

― "Vamos, dime prometo no decirle a nadie"

― "No" ― diciendo Tala eso dio la vuelta y caminó resueltamente a otro lado. Pero Kai no se daba por vencido y obstinadamente lo siguió. Nunca imaginó lo obstinado que Tala también podía ser.

El niño que los espiaba sonrió... era un secreto que valía oro.

oOo

Ya era tarde... Kai siguiendo su costumbre se había escabullido, necesitaba estar solo, lejos de su ¿habitación?, sentirse un poquito libre y pensar qué hacer. La información que había obtenido era valiosa y muy interesante. Ahora tenía que decidir cuando escapar. Porque después de tanto insistir por varios días, finalmente logró convencer a Tala que le dijera que sabía. No era mucho, pero era algo que no había visto y perfeccionando una que otra cosa era bastante posible escapar… Para su buena suerte, al momento de sacarle la información a Tala no hubo testigos. Ninguno.

Suspiró indeciso.

Tan concentrado estaba que no notó como una sombra avanzaba hacia él. Fue cuando estaba muy cerca que se dio cuenta, que no era una sino dos personas que se le acercaban. Era demasiado tarde para correr o saltar… Sin perder un segundo el pequeño reaccionó poniéndose a la defensiva.

― "Mira eso Gunther, nuestro renacuajo ha mejorado mucho" ― fue el saludo de Gregor ― "Más te vale que lo que discutan lo hagan sin ruido y rápidamente" ― diciendo eso dio la vuelta y se fue por uno de los corredores.

Kai se relajó y le dio la espalda a quien se fue; ignorando a quien se quedó regresó a la posición a la que antes se encontraba, es decir con los brazos sobre en la balaustra y su mentón sobre ellos, viendo el oscuro jardín. Gunther, puesto que era él, se acercó quedándose a su lado.

― "Se murmura que pretendes escapar"

Kai no contestó.

― "¿Sabes en los líos que te puedes meter solo por ese rumor?"

Siguió en silencio. En la penumbra podía verse que estaba apretando los puños sobre la baranda. Gunther suspiró molesto. Realmente algunas veces ese niño le sacaba de quicio.

― "Creí que eras más inteligente, por lo menos deberías cuidarte un poco" ― se oyó la voz enojada de Gunther.

― "¿Fue Tala?"

― "Así que fue ese idiota" ― afirmó más que preguntar mientras pensaba como castigar a ese irresponsable que le metía ideas a ese niño de por sí independiente.

― "No dije que fuera é…"

― "¡Demonios Kai...! ¡Aún no aprendes! Siempre hay alguien que sabe... mira, o escucha algo" ― Le interrumpió. ― "¿Por qué Kai? Creí que ya habías superado eso"

― "Odio este lugar"― fue la respuesta dicha en voz alta.

― "Quien no" ― dijo bajando más la voz. ― "Mira se que no es un palacio, ni siquiera un hotel, pero para la mayoría es nuestra casa lo queramos o no" ― Al intentar poner la mano sobre la cabecita, fue rechazada violentamente, quedando ambos de frente.

― "¡Odio todo esto! ¡Ya no aguanto! ¡En cualquier lugar estaría mejor...! ¡No tengo porqué estar aquí! ¡No avanzo! ¡Ya no sé que hacer! ¡Dijo que me lo quitará! Yo no puedo permitirlo ¡NO PUEDO! ¡DESEARÍA QUEMAR TODO...! YO..."

No pudo seguir Gunther le había dado un golpe en el estómago que logró callarlo. De rodillas en el suelo, Kai miraba con ojos desorbitados a su amigo.

― "¿Crees que estás aquí porque le importas a alguien? ¡Madura niño! ¿Crees que eres el único que tuvo una vida perfecta?" ― hizo una mueca ― "¿Qué vas a hacer si escapas? ¿Mendigar? ¿Robar? Si sales solo terminaras muerto si antes no te atrapan. Acepta tu realidad, no eres más que un niñito consentido que todavía llora por su mamá"

Eso si hizo que Kai se levantara ― "No la nombres" ― dijo rechinándole los dientes. ― "No eres nadie para hacerlo" ― y se lanzó a golpearlo.

Gunther no solo esquivó el golpe sino logró sujetarlo de tal manera que terminó poniéndolo de espaldas a él, y sosteniendo sin vacilación sus jóvenes brazos obligándole a cruzarlos, como si estuviera utilizando una camisa de fuerza. Ante eso, Kai forcejeaba, pero el otro no solo era mayor, más experimentado sino más fuerte.

― "Cálmate. No me burlo de ella..." ― pero el niño no dejaba de moverse, aunque no por eso lograba zafarse ― "Me preocupas... eres demasiado pequeño para sentir tanto odio" ― Kai ya no se movía pero el mayor no soltó el agarre ― "No podrías sobrevivir afuera, y menos ahora, que está comenzando el invierno. ¿Qué pasará con Dranzer? ¿Te arriesgarás, la arriesgarás?"

― "Yo... no pensaba dejarla" ― dijo apenas. ― "Pero... no puedo permitir que me la quiten... es lo único que tengo... es mía... prefiero morirme antes que entregarla".

Gunther le soltó al sentir que no lucharía... le hizo girar y ponerlo frente a él, aún sujetando sus brazos.

― "Pequeño _scharlach"_ ― sonrió al ver que el niño estaba sino tranquilo por lo menos dispuesto a escucharlo ― "La vida no es justa... y lo ha sido menos con nosotros. Tienes un talento y una fuerza que aún desconoces. Algún día tendrás que resurgir de las cenizas como Dranzer... No hoy, no ahora... no es el momento para eso. Confía en mí. No trates de escapar, solo conseguirás que te lastimen... si tienes suerte"

― "Pero Dranzer..."

― "¿Piensas rendirte?"

― "No podré vencerte... yo"

― "Kai, escúchame. No vivas a mi sombra... solamente esfuérzate y da lo mejor... sin miedo, sin vacilación" ― respiró profundamente antes de continuar ― "No voy a regalarte la batalla"

― "No te estoy pidiendo eso" ― le interrumpió con los ojos llameantes intentando desasirse.

― "Arrogante... ya lo sé. Por eso te lo digo. Quiero que luches con toda tu fuerza, corazón y sentimientos, disfruta la batalla sé un blader de corazón no porque te fuercen a ello".

― "Perfección" ― susurró.

― "¿Eh?" ― preguntó confundido.

― "Perfección. Debo buscar la perfección ¿no? Así como tú"

Gunther se quedó perplejo... esa frase la oyó una vez... Una discusión entre los científicos que los enfrentaban… ahora comprendía algunas cosas que pasaban por la cabeza a ese niño... pero ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender a este niño cual era su problema? ¿Cómo explicarle la belleza de esa frase pero que al mismo tiempo encerraba una contradicción?

― "Si pero..."

― "Ya verás... lo lograré. ¡Dejarán de burlarse! Todos ellos me mirarán con temor y..."

― "Te he dicho que eres muy pequeño para odiar"

― "¿Pero que hago? Solo tú y los otros me hablan... El resto… me empujan o me dicen cosas duras He tratado de hablarles, nada. Todos me miran con odio, hablan a mis espaldas..."

Gunther bajó la vista, eso era lo que temía. No podría protegerlo siempre... pero tampoco quería que perdiera esa bondad, sus sentimientos y se encerrara en una coraza para terminar siendo un solitario. Era duro decirle la verdad pero valía la pena para mantener su alma de fuego a salvo ― "Para tu desgracia siempre encontrarás a personas que llegarán a odiarte por... tu apellido, pero..."

― "¡No es mi culpa!"

― "Ya lo sé... ¡No es cuestión de culpa!"

― "¡No soy tan perfecto como tú!" ― dijo Kai temblando de furia y un sentimiento raro... en él... que en ese lugar experimentó: envidia.

Gunther se rascó la cabeza tratando de ordenar sus ideas ― "Entiende, no puedes escapar de esa herencia. Mira Kai, la perfección es algo más que ser llamado el mejor, es..."

Un suave silbido, los interrumpió... era la señal. Se habían tardado mucho. Y en ese lugar y a esas horas era lo peor que podía pasarles.

― "Vete a tu habitación" ― le dijo el mayor apresuradamente.

― "Pero... no me has explicado que..."

― "Después Kai, ahora solo vete… hablaremos después… ".

Cada uno corrió para su respectivo sector... y... nunca le pudo explicar en qué consistía "La perfección".

**Fin de recuerdos**

Gregor quedó profundamente pensativo ante esos recuerdos. Consultó por tercera o cuarta vez su reloj – '_Para su mala suerte el rumor si llegó a oídos de Boris_'- recordó el terrible castigo que sufrió Kai y de paso Tala. Sin duda le hubiera ido peor al pelirrojo, pero Kai se negó a confirmar quien le dijo. ― "Ya verás Gunther... te prometí que me encargaría de él... y lo cumpliré" ― dijo en voz baja al ver como Max y Ray corrían a buscarlo, sus rostros angustiados le revelaron el motivo.

– '_Ya verás como lo cumplo'_ - repitió Gregor en su mente.

-ooOoo-

Como me quedó algo largo me tocó partirlo... aunque la ventaja es que el próximo no tardará mucho.

Saludooooosssss


	49. Chapter 49 “Por qué lo hice: respuestas

**Capítulo 49**

"**Por qué lo hice: respuestas… confidencias"**

**ooo**

Pero regresemos al momento en donde Kenny les indicó a los otros que Kai se estaba moviendo... antes de la llegada de los chicos junto a Gregor.

― "¿Te sientes bien?" ― preguntó Ray al ver que Kai abrió los ojos y empezaba a incorporarse ― "¿Kai? ¡Kai!"

Pero el chico no le contestó. Parecía en trance, casi se podía decir que miraba a través de ellos y de repente se desplomó. Su nombre fue pronunciado por todos. Hillary se apresuró a llegar con él.

― "¡Está helado! ¡Rápido traigan otra manta!" ― les gritó.

Era raro pero cierto, temblaba, tenía los ojos cerrados, y respiraba con dificultad. Ella le cubrió con ambas mantas, lo recostó contra ella y le abrazó en un intento de tranquilizarlo. Levantó la vista hacia los otros al sentir su temblor a través de las mantas. Para su alivio poco a poco pareció calmarse. Al Hillary al sentirlo relajado lo depositó en el suelo con suavidad. Aunque no se alejó de él.

Los otros la miraban indecisos, temerosos por la situación de su capitán.

― "¿Qué hacemos?" ― preguntó Tyson apretando el pequeño frasco.

― "Debemos saber que ocurre... en realidad" ― le contestó Ray mirando la salida del refugio ― "Hillary, ¿podrías… quedarte?" ― Ella afirmó no muy convencida.

― "Yo quiero ir" ― dijeron a la vez Max y Tyson.

― "Bien" ― suspiró Ray ― "Kenny…" ― no tuvo que terminar, el jovencito de gafas asintió; él se quedaría.

El trío se levantó y con el frasquito en el bolsillo se encaminaron a donde se encontraba Gregor.

― "Tyson" ― llamó Hillary ― "Ven un momento… eh... Kenny necesitamos un favor".

-oOo-

Bien, ahora volviendo con Max y Ray cuando se aproximaron a donde se encontraba Gregor. Cuando llegaron el ruso los miró un fugaz momento, luego... los ignoró. Ambos chicos se miraron... aún dudando.

― "¿Ya me permitirán ayudarlo?" ― preguntó el ruso dándoles la espalda. Pero mirando sigilosamente el reloj, al no escuchar una respuesta giró para verlos. ― "¿Me van a decir que está bien?"

― "Si" ― dijeron con un titubeo.

Gregor se extrañó pero lo disimuló sin problemas. ― "¿Entonces a que vienen?"

― "Queremos explicaciones, que nos aclares que pasa" ― dijo un decidido Ray.

Gregor sonrió internamente, consultó nuevamente el reloj. Se dio la vuelta y los enfrentó. Por su tamaño era intimidante; eso no les importó a los otros, es más, hasta el ruso estaba sorprendido de la determinación que se leía en los rostros de los más jóvenes. A modo de afirmación se encogió de hombros, y se recostó en la roca. En eso apareció corriendo Tyson...

— "¿Él?" — preguntó preocupado Ray, Tyson movió la cabeza negando.

La mirada de Gregor se entrecerró; miró fijamente a Tyson, ambos se retaron pero finalmente el japonés desvió la mirada. — "Vamos" — dijo levantándose de la roca y encaminándose al refugio.

— "No" — Eso extrañó no solo a Gregor sino a los otros — "Digo... hablemos mejor aquí, no es conveniente molestar a Kai"

Gregor le ignoró.

— "Ayúdenme a retrasarlo" —les murmuró Tyson a los otros — "Hillary me pidió tiempo"

— "Sabes hablar nuestro idioma ¿Entonces porqué lo ocultaste?" ― le reclamó Ray poniéndose enfrente.

— "Para hacer creer a Hiwatari y a Ivanov que no sabía, pero Hiwatari no lo creyó y me lo hizo difícil" — contestó mientras lo empujaba, continuó caminando.

— "¿Por qué?" — dijo Max.

— "Vieja historia… aún cree que lo traicioné… pero no fui yo sino Gunther…"

— "¿Y él quien es?" — preguntó interesado Tyson.

— "Era un compañero… falleció por Ivanov, pero Hiwatari nunca lo creyó… y me culpa todavía"

Las señales que intercambiaban los chicos eran de desaliento. Pero no pudieron detenerlo y pararse enfrente solamente lograría que sospechara. Aunque eso no era necesario, Gregor sabía cual era el motivo. Sin vacilar entró al refugio donde se habían quedado los otros.

— "Te advertí que si abrías ese computador lo haría mil pedazos" — dijo con voz amenazadora a Kenny mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente.

Hill y Kenny saltaron ante esa amenaza. Kenny cerró su máquina e instintivamente la abrazó... aunque era obvio que eso no serviría. Hillary se puso entre Gregor y su amigo. Los otros llegaron sacaron sus blades, apuntando al ruso.

— "No te atrevas" — le susurró Tyson.

Gregor se empezó a reír... ante la sorpresa de todos sacó una carta de su bolsillo y se la pasó a la chica.

— "No encontrarán mayores datos en la etiqueta" — se encogió de hombros — "Usen esa máquina para traducir la carta y apáguenla después. Sean breves. Porque tendremos que movernos rápido después de eso. Los veré afuera... por cierto si no quieren tener problemas con Hiwatari les aconsejo no decirle que leyeron su correspondencia"

Kenny temblaba como un flan... y tenía el color de uno de coco. Estaba tan asustado que no atinaba a abrir a Dizzy. Hillary llegó y le hizo sentarse.

— "¿Están bien?" — preguntó Max. — Solo Hill afirmó, Kenny... bueno... era Kenny.

— "¿Qué averiguaste?" — fue la pregunta de Tyson.

Hillary respiró profundamente.

— "Nada realmente. Solamente que es inyectable, la firma de un médico que no sabemos quien es, la dosis recomendada y que dice uso exclusivo de Kai Hiwatari, un número telefónico en caso se extraviara o fuera encontrado el frasco".

— "¿Hay formula?" — preguntó Ray; la chica negó.

— "Fue muy arriesgado hacer eso... pero muy valiente" — dijo el rubio palmeando amistosamente el hombro de Kenny.

— "Kenny, necesitamos saber que dice la carta" — dijo una siempre práctica Hillary.

— "Y-yo..."

— "Por favor" — suplicó la chica.

El chico de lentes afirmó. La vocecita reclamante de Dizzy se oyó.

— "Eso si fue..."

— "Ahora no Dizzy" — pidió Kenny con voz temblona — "Traduce por favor"

La pobre Dizzy iba a protestar nuevamente pero cambió de parecer al ver los rostros de los chicos... La máquina empezó a escanearla con la cámara. Después de unos tensos segundos (que se les antojaron muuuuy largos) apareció la traducción:

_ooo-- Ya hablamos de las consecuencias de tus actos. Sabes que sigue. Gregor te enseñará --ooo_

_Voltaire__._

― "Si que lo explica" ― murmuró sarcásticamente Tyson frustrado ante la parquedad de la carta y exquisita explicación, obviamente no para ellos.

― "¿Y ahora?" ― preguntó Max.

Ray miró al suelo y luego a la inmóvil figura que yacía cerca de ellos, aún arropada ― "Hablemos con Gregor"

― "¿Crees que nos dirá algo?" — insistió Tyson.

― "Podemos probar; Kai no nos ha contado gran cosa y... debemos saber" ― fue la respuesta de Ray.

― "Si pero Gregor, bueno no lo conocemos y Kai nos advirtió que no nos acercáramos a él y terminamos con él" ― cuestionó Max.

― "Lo hecho, hecho está... opino que averigüemos que sabe, total hasta que despierte Kai no sabremos realmente que es verdad" — esa voz fue de Hillary.

― "En eso tienes razón, lo seguimos y... leímos una correspondencia que no nos correspondía" — les recordó Ray.

― "Ni siquiera estamos seguros que sea del viejo loco" ― replicó Tyson.

― "Pero tampoco sabemos si es del abuelo de Kai" ― expuso Max.

― "Exacto... a decir verdad no sabría como explicarle a Kai que lo leímos" — recalcó Ray.

― "Bueno... eso si" ― condescendió Tyson.

Un suspiro general se escuchó. De alguna forma imaginaban la reacción de Kai cuando se enterara de dónde se encontraban, de su "plagio" y de una lectura que no era para ellos, ni que decir con quien se encontraban.

― "¿Es todo?" ― se escuchó la voz de Dizzi que terminó con sus pensamientos.

― "Gracias Dizzy" ― reaccionó Kenny a su fiel pero parlanchina amiga ― "Lamento tener que apagarte pero es por tu seguridad" ― le aclaró.

― "Eso no es amable..." ― empezó a decir Dizzy pero no tuvo tiempo para protestar demasiado.

― "Vamos" ― dijeron todos excepto Kenny.

― "¿Kenny?" ― preguntó la chica.

― "Me quedaré con Kai"

oOo

Gregor esperaba algo impaciente el resultado de su acción. Ahora entendía a que se refería Tala con el mote que de "los niños de Kai".

― "Ya es hora que nos cuentes que pasa" ― dijo Hillary.

― "¿La leyeron?" ― preguntó el ruso.

Una mueca de molestia apareció en el rostro de Tyson, en tanto Ray le devolvía la carta. ― "No dice mucho" ― comentó la chica.

― "Tampoco la medicina. Si lo es" ― señaló Ray.

Gregor se encogió de hombros.

― "¡Cómo pretendes que confiemos en ti si no nos cuentas!" ― reclamó Tyson.

Se cruzó de brazos y los miró fijamente. Suspiró resignado ― "Ya les dije que no me importa lo que piensen..." ― hizo un gesto con la mano para parar las interrupciones ― "...pero quizá me facilite mi trabajo si les cuento algo"

― "¿De qué está enfermo Kai?"

― "Uhh que directos" ― se burló el ruso

― "Ya te dije que no estam..."

― "No lo está... bueno no realmente. ¿Qué saben del proyecto del Black Dranzer?" ― saltó de repente.

Palidecieron... ese era un tema... _escabroso_, de hecho evitaban comentarlo porque parecía que cada vez que lo trataban Kai se volvía más hosco, tomaba sus cosas y habían veces (dependiera donde estuvieran) que se marchaba... a veces regresaba después de algunas horas, en otras ocasiones ya no hacía hasta que obligatoriamente se reunían. No solo era la batalla en el Baikal o como la confesión de Kai después que regresara de la Abadía (y los dejó abandonados sobre el congelado lago)... era el recordatorio de la traición de Kai.

― "Lo suficiente" ― contestó Tyson.

― "Como siempre: NADA" ― contraatacó Gregor.

― "Un demente experimento del loco de su abuelo, se lo dio para que capturara a nuestras bestias bit y apoderarse del mundo" ― comentó Tyson.

― "Lo repito. Nada, no saben nada. ¿Les dijo Kai como le afectó?".

Eso si los desconcertó. Ellos buscaban respuestas no preguntas. ¡Suficiente era con el enigma Hiwatari! ¡Dios! ¡Todos los rusos tenían que ser tan exasperadamente misteriosos!

― "En parte tienen razón" ― continuó Gregor ― "Era un importante proyecto creado por el Sr. Voltaire con la idea de dominar el mundo del blade"

Las miradas de los chicos podían traducirse como ― '¿_Y piensas que creemos eso?' _

Gregor pareció ignorarlo y continuó ― "El proyecto Black Dranzer era un experimento magnifico, la forma mejorada y más poderosa de Dranzer. Hace algunos años... antes que Kai tuviera la mala fortuna de toparse con ustedes..." ― otras miradas ― "Debo reconocer que aunque bastante pequeño, Kai ya era lo bastante diestro para manejar a Dranzer, en una de las visitas al laboratorio lo vio y se le metió en la cabeza que podía dominarlo. Fue demasiado para el estúpido chiquillo. Voló en pedazos el laboratorio y media base... fue increíble que no terminara muerto"

Esa revelación... fue una revelación para ellos.

― "Estuvo en el hospital varios meses, los primeros inconsciente, recuperándose de las heridas de su _travesura._ Para estar tan cerca tuvo más suerte que el resto del personal que se encontraba en las otras salas".

― "¿Eso fue público?" ― se atrevió a preguntar Hillary.

― "Obviamente no y menos las muertes que su estupidez provocó"

Ellos se miraron... _muertes_. De ser verdad habría una razón por la cual su compañero se negaba a hablar de su pasado, ¡¡Qué sentimiento de culpa más horrible podría sentir!!

― "Aunque... si causó consecuencias en él... Quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado, y..." ― pareció vacilar antes de continuar ― "...un trauma que le privó de una gran parte de su memoria; prácticamente lo redujo a un niño de meses. Fue un tiempo difícil y nada agradable. Le tocó que aprender a caminar, leer, hablar... muchas funciones motoras y mentales. Tanto así que estuvo en rehabilitación mucho tiempo. Por si fuera poco sus heridas le dejaron terribles cicatrices en la espalda y pecho, tanto que su abuelo procuró disminuirlas mediante varias cirugías, de hecho dolorosas cirugías. Además... de métodos experimentales a que fue sometido para hacerle recuperar sus recuerdos"

― "¿Estás diciendo que experimentaron con él?" ― preguntó Max horrorizado.

Gregor asintió.

— "¡Eso es inhumano!" — exclamó indignada Hillary — "¡Por qué lo hicieron!"

— "Era eso o dejarlo como un niño recién nacido, por lo menos ahora sabe su nombre, tiene funciones motoras y mentales en un 80 o 90 por ciento y uno que otro recuerdo".

— "Pero él... bueno nosotros supimos que había sido maltratado. Vimos a Boris en la Abadía y sus métodos no eran..."

— "¿Ortodoxos? Por favor, no hay mucha diferencia con las escuelas militares de cualquier lugar. ¿Pueden negarlo? Eso pensé. Si el entrenamiento era duro y definitivamente no era para nenitas... o niños mimados. Es el mejor lugar para recuperarse físicamente... como pueden verlo. Hasta antes de ingresar lo único que le interesaba era el Blade y de ahí empezó su terapia"

— "¡Vi sus experimentos!" — cuestionó Tyson.

— "¿Y? La escuela era además un instituto de biogenética ¿Qué esperaban? No está prohibido, de hecho estoy enterado que la BBA realiza experimentos..."

— "¡No es lo mismo!" — saltó Max.

— "Si eso te hace feliz... cree lo que quieras. Cuando regreses a tu casa... pregunta. NO, investiga en el sector 8G... te llevarás una sorpresa"

— "Eso no explica la supuesta medicina de Kai" — reflexionó Ray.

― "Hasta la fecha tiene la falsa idea que sufrió experimentos terribles y misteriosos. En parte es real pero médicamente aceptable, ustedes han visto los resultados, es fuerte, recuperó mucho de su pasada inteligencia, aunque desgraciadamente también su temperamento insufrible y ese orgullo que le hacen aislarse. A causa del accidente aún sufre de episodios de paranoia, alucinaciones y recuerdos fragmentados"

― "Pero dijiste que está bajo tratamiento médico" ― razonó Ray.

― "Que abandona cada vez que puede"

― "¿Por qué?" ― ahora fue Max.

― "Cosas de él"

― "¿Entonces como...?" ― empezó a preguntar Tyson.

― "Su abuelo le obliga a mantener siempre una dosis de su medicina en caso tenga necesidad de su uso. Pero sigue siendo rebelde y en más de una ocasión ha tenido que ser internado de emergencia… o ¿por qué creen que desaparece? Ahora el Sr. Voltaire y Dickenson están preocupados por su encuentro con Olga Chresorev y las drogas que pudieron inyectarle; temen que pueda recaer" — continuó Gregor.

― "Pero nunca nos lo ha dicho"

― "¿Desde cuando les cuenta?" ― se burló al verlos cabizbajos. ― "Ya le tienen lástima ¿no? Esa es una de las cosas que más odia… claro, por si no lo han notado" ― dijo con sarcasmo ― "¿Pero ustedes lo saben no?"

― "¡Somos amigos de Kai! ¡Nos preocupamos por él!"― replicó Tyson dolido y... teniendo lástima. Ahora entendía porque se comportaba tan antisocial.

― "No lo son. Kai no tiene amigos, no puede tener amigos. ¿Aún no lo entienden? Jamás confiará en ustedes y aunque remotamente tuviera la idea de intentarlo al final lo juzgaran, sentirán lástima como ahora terminará abandonarlos"

― "¿Entonces porque sabes cosas que nosotros no, te crees su amigo?" ― replicó Hillary.

― "¡Idiotas! les he dicho que no tiene amigos y eso me incluye. Sé cosas de él porque convivimos juntos... más de lo que ustedes lo harán mientras los aguante... o los use"

― "¿Y Tala?" ― preguntó Hillary ajena a las miradas que intercambiaron Max y Ray. ― "Se llevan bien y..."

― "...Y fueron compañeros de equipo. Se acoplan, para eso fueron entrenados, no puedo negar que es el mejor compañero que tiene Kai para beybatallar, por eso lo ha estado aguantando el Sr. Voltaire. Cosa que acabará pronto".

― "Pero..."

― "Es una mala influencia; Kai cree que lo maneja a su antojo, realmente Ivanov se aprovecha de algunas lagunas que tiene"

Nuevamente quedaron en silencio. Hillary y Tyson no lo podían creer... cosa diferente de los otros dos, recordando la conversación que tuvieron con Tala de regreso de hablar con el Sr. Dickenson...

― "Entonces ¿Por qué lo haces?, me refiero a protegerlo si no son amigos" ― se oyó decir a Tyson.

― "Órdenes y negocios. Desde mi bisabuelo hemos trabajado con la familia Hiwatari en Rusia. Era mi turno asumir mi puesto junto a Kai como único pariente y heredero del Sr. Voltaire. Por eso estudiamos juntos... hasta que pasó eso. Iba a ser su mano derecha en Rusia... y resulté siendo su guardaespaldas y enfermero ¿irónico no? No es lo que quería, pero en mi familia se toma muy en serio los puestos de poder... y los beneficios que eso trae, aun en estas circunstancias"

― "Es solo ambición, no lo haces por él" ― dijo entre dientes Tyson.

― "Si. Tienes razón, no lo hago desinteresadamente. Es un interés legítimo... para qué lo voy a negar" ― al ver la cara que puso Tyson agregó ― "Madura niño, el idealismo no mueve al mundo... y los Hiwatari son la escalera perfecta para alcanzar el poder y lograr mi ambición"

― "Supongo que eso no le agradaría saberlo a Voltaire" ― dijo Tyson

Los otros temblaron... temiendo la reacción de Gregor; para su sorpresa, éste sonrió ― "Él lo sabe... y no le molesta... es más, le agrada encontrar gente fiel y dispuesta a seguirlo... cosa que premia magníficamente. Mis ambiciones no son tan elevadas si se comparan a las del Sr. Voltaire. Para satisfacción de todos debo decir que pese a su estado, Kai es muy capaz y con una buena guía será un formidable hombre de negocios, de fría inteligencia, duro y despiadado. Cosa que tanto el Sr. Voltaire como mi familia esperamos impacientes. Porque en mi caso y en el de mi familia lamentablemente no tenemos esa capacidad... para lograrlo solos. A diferencia de todos ustedes, mi familia cree que la seguridad está en lazos de beneficio e interés mutuo... pero no sé para que les cuento... no está a su alcance entenderlo" ― concluyó con una sonrisa de suficiencia y burla.

Se quedaron callados.

Gregor parecía satisfecho por las reacciones que causó su información. Empezó a caminar... Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, dio la vuelta y regresó. Sin poderlo evitar los chicos retrocedieron... Pareció dudar antes de entregarle a Ray un disco de computadora. ― "... quizá esto les parezca interesante"

― "¿Qué es?" ― preguntó el chino.

― "Algo que deben ver... para decidir que creer"

Ellos se quedaron clavados en el lugar observando el pequeño disco que sostenía Ray.

― "Hay que movernos... aunque... conviene que lo vean. Tienen 15 minutos... díganselo al nerd" ― dijo con una sonrisa antes de agregar ― "Después que lo vean... bueno... serán los primeros en querer irse"

oOo

Kenny se encontraba casi en la misma posición en que lo dejaron... Dizzy se encontraba apagada, y Les costó un poco que se decidiera a encenderla ni que decir de congraciarse con tan peculiar computadora.

Al abrir el archivo y ver su contenido quedaron pasmados. Era el cuarto del pequeño hospitalito o enfermería donde atendieron a Tyson y Kai. El segundo se miraba recostado en la cama que le asignaron. Por la hora en que aparecía en el video era el momento en el cual se encontraban en el comedor.

Al parecer Kai se encontraba inquieto no obstante el sedante que le habían inyectado (eso recordaban que les había dicho el capitán Shchedri), se miraba igual de pálido como recordaban haberlo encontrado. Observaron consternados como una persona se acercaba sigilosamente al durmiente. Kai se movió... logrando que el monitor pulsara. El sujeto entonces se acercó al aparato que monitoreaba el ritmo cardíaco del chico y lo desconectó. De la misma forma, quitó el aparatito del dedo de la mano izquierda. Observó unos instantes a la figura que yacía indefensa, sonrió como satisfecho de lo que vio... sin dudarlo sacó de entre sus ropas una jeringa con un líquido claro y lo inyectó en el suero de la venoclisis. Kai se movió inquieto, pero no despertó. En la misma forma en que entró se alejó.

— "No... no es posible..." — murmuró Max

— "Pensé... creí que eran amigos" — profirió Tyson.

El resto de los chicos estaban mudos por la impresión.

— "¿Ray?" — insistió Tyson.

El nombrado estaba tan confundido como el resto. Tenían una buena razón. La persona que aparecía en el video inyectando a Kai...

Era Tala.

ooOoOoo

¡Sorpresa!

Disculpen la tardanza... andaré de parranda!!

¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Deseos homicidas contra la pobre escritora?

Hasta pronto... jajajajajajaja (Risita estilo Kai)


	50. Chapter 50 “Despertar”

Capítulo 50

"Despertar..."

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos... tratando de asimilar tanta información que les fue suministrada. La situación se había complicado. Hillary fue la primera en recuperarse de la impresión al ver aparecer a Gregor.

— "Ya es hora" — y dirigiéndose a Ray, Max y Tyson — "Recojan las mantas y algunas provisiones, nos marchamos"

— "¿Y Kai?" — al levantar una ceja la chica se explicó — "Hay que despertarlo"

— "Dudo que pueda caminar en ese estado y al verme se enojará... eso si..." — al ver sus rostros su mirada cambió — "olvídenlo"

— "Pero..."

Gregor les dio la espalda y se acercó a la bolsa de viaje de Kai la revisó ante la mirada perpleja de los otros — "¿Dónde está el medicamento?" — les preguntó girando la cabeza, bastante molesto.

Hillary la sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo y se la dio. Gregor la puso en la bolsa y ésta en su hombro al igual que otra que supusieron era de él. Se dirigió a Kai y sin mediar palabra lo levantó y lo puso en el otro hombro (como cualquier costal de papas) y se dirigió a la salida.

— "¿Qué crees que haces?" — reclamó Hill.

Oyeron que Gregor chasqueaba la lengua... — "Dije que tenían quince minutos" — recalcó y sin decir más salió.

Se miraron con la desolación, tomaron las cosas y salieron tras Gregor.

Caminaron cerca de cuatro horas en un terreno pedregoso y difícil en un clima helado y con peso. Fue una travesía dura y fatigosa, en especial para Kenny, Hillary y Max (en ese orden). Tyson (pese a su herida) y Ray lo aguantaron relativamente bien. Gregor echaba pestes por su falta de condición física, tachándoles con improperios que no reproduciré y alegando que en vez de protestar deberían guardar aliento para caminar. Al final a regañadientes tuvo que hacer dos paradas.

Pero los chicos (todos) tenían que confesar que admiraban la fuerza de Gregor. Llevaba dos bolsas y a Kai. Era cierto que el chico era delgado, pero alto y por lo tanto nada liviano. Sin embargo, el ruso lo cargaba con menos dificultad que las pocas cosas que ellos llevaban.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, una pequeña cueva aunque sorpresivamente muy bien oculta, tanto así que hubieran pasado sin fijarse en ella. Literalmente se dejaron caer exhaustos.

Esta vez Hillary no pudo levantarse así que fue Ray quien revisó que Kai estuviera abrigado y confirmó que estaba bien. Si podía llamarse así a esa preocupante inconsciencia.

Después de unos minutos (para recuperarse) y viendo que Gregor estaba nuevamente de guardia, se acercaron a conversar.

— "Debemos tratar despertar a Kai" — era la idea de Hill.

— "¿Crees que sea lo correcto?" — reaccionó Ray — "Podría ser una forma de protección de su cuerpo, en especial porque no sabemos que le inyectó Tala... podría ser cualquier cosa"

— "¿V-veneno?" — tartamudeó Kenny.

Ray negó con un movimiento de cabeza —"De serlo... Gregor hubiera actuado de otra forma"

— "Quizá... pero me parece que Kai ha dormido mucho... estoy preocupada."

— "Bueno... eso si, considerando que despierta al menor ruido..." — razonó Max.

— "Por lo menos deberíamos intentarlo, hay que decirle lo que ha pasado, en especial lo de Tala" — insistió Kenny.

— "No estoy seguro... que debiéramos decírselo" —fue el argumento de Ray.

— "¿Dices que le mintamos?" — se extrañó Max.

— "No, y dudo que lo pudiéramos hacer. En realidad temo su reacción al saberlo, sin contar que estamos con Gregor y leímos su correspondencia" — le respondió.

— "¿Entonces?" — preguntó con duda la chica.

— "Temo que no tome la noticia muy tranquilamente… yo… bueno creo que… muy a su modo aprecia a Tala y… quizás compliquemos el asunto en vez de resolverlo" — razonó Ray, pensando tanto en la defensa que hizo Kai cuando lo encontró desmayado en el cuarto pero al mismo tiempo en la respuesta que Tala les dio a él y a Max.

A todo eso sola una persona no había intervenido para nada en el consejo que tenían a cabo el equipo, era raro que no hubiera dado su opinión al respecto, considerando su carácter tan explosivo y porque realmente no creían que estuviera tan cansado como para no hacerlo.

— "Eh Tyson, despierta" — le dijo Hillary mientras le palmeaba el hombro, extrañada que hasta el momento no hubiera opinado. — "Es verdad que la noticia es fuerte pero creo que..."

— "No lo creo"

— "¿Eh?"

— "No creo que Tala lo haya hecho, no creo que Kai tome medicamentos... o que esté loco" — cuestionó Tyson.

— "Bueno no es que esté loco. Pero ya lo viste el medicamento... no seas..."

— "¡Cállate!" — gritó.

—"¡Tyson!" — exclamaron todos al ver su reacción tan agresiva.

— "Quizá deberíamos aceptar el hecho que Gregor haya dicho la verdad sobre el problema de salud de Kai, bueno hay cosas que coinciden y..." — opinó Kenny.

— "¡NO!! Me niego a creer que le pase eso. No señor, NO, NO"

—"¡Tyson!" — exclamó un sorprendido Max ante esa declaración.

— "Es verdad que la mayoría de veces es un arrogante insufrible, un amargado y que me hace enojar..." — bajó la cabeza y la voz — "Siempre... bueno... he dicho que es un paranoico... pero... lo hacía por molestarlo... pero de eso a lo que dijo Gregor... yo ví los experimentos que hacía Boris... vimos como lo molesta su loco abuelo... yo no creo en Gregor, no confío en él" — concluyó mientras apretaba los puños y su pelo cubría sus ojos.

Hillary estaba sorprendida (quizá más que el resto) que sonreía discretamente tras el discurso del chico de gorra. Ella sabía que ambos (Kai y Tyson) eran rivales y de alguna forma sentían celos o envida de sus habilidades personales, pero nunca sospechó que Tyson fuera tan fiel a sus creencias, en especial a alguien tan difícil de tratar como Kai, ahora entendía... Dudó... pero algo le dijo que no era el momento...

— "Está bien Tyson" — dijo con una sonrisa que logró iluminar y animar a su amigo — "Yo tampoco lo creo"

― "¡HEY chicos!" ― oyeron la voz de Max mientras señalaba a alguien.

-oOo-

Al principio eran voces confusas y lejanas que no le decían nada... solamente lograron que se desorientara más. Fue al oír la voz (la inconfundible y violenta) de Tyson que logró concentrarse. Aún no podía abrir los ojos, sentía cansancio y un dolor punzante en las sienes. Intentó moverse pero su cuerpo no le obedecía. Abrió los ojos levemente... penumbra... Nuevamente lo intentó fue cuando sintió un dolor ahora en las costillas. Y de la penumbra cayó en la oscuridad.

Las tinieblas se dispersaron por encanto al momento en que abrió los ojos, no sentía dolor ni cansancio. No era normal, rápidamente se levantó; tembló... pero no de frío y descubrió donde y cuando estaba... dentro de un recuerdo... el día en que se enfrentó por última vez a Gunther...

**Recuerdo:**

No había duda era ese día... lo recordó... tragó con dificultad... su equipo (o el de Boris según se vea) iba ganando por una diferencia obtenida por Tala y su lobo de hielo. Ahora le tocaba su turno... al igual que Gunther.

Estaba nervioso... se enfrentaba al campeón del equipo del Dr. Chersnov; estaba preocupado... todo se decidía en ese momento... la promoción de uno de los científicos, el destino de la dirección de la Abadía... Eso realmente no le importaba, había algo más que estaba en su mente: "**Dranzer" **Tenía miedo; tanto miedo que apretaba con tanta fuerza su blade que gotitas de sangre se deslizaban de su mano al suelo.

― "Vamos Kai ¿No me digas que estás nervioso?" ― le preguntó con preocupación disfrazada de burla un chico pelirrojo.

No contestó. Trató de simular indiferencia.

― "¿Kai?" ― insistió preocupado Tala. Pero el niño más pequeño siguió con su mutismo.

― "Bien joven Kai..." ― se oyó una voz a sus espaldas que hizo que ambos niños dieran un respingo. Boris hizo una seña a Tala y éste se alejó. El pelimorado se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura del niño ― "Recuerda... debes GANAR o despídete de Dranzer" ― le dijo al oído.

Y la batalla empezó...

**Fin del recuerdo.**

-oOo-

Un gemido atrajo la atención de cinco jóvenes quienes se acercaron a la persona que se quejó. Encontraron a Kai agitado, apenas levantado y recostado sobre la pared de la cueva. Respiraba con dificultad, el dorso de una de sus manos cubría su boca y la otra apretaba sus costillas. Temblaba.

― "Que bueno que despertaste" ― comentó Max.

― "Si, ¿Cómo te sientes?" ― preguntó Ray.

Kai parpadeó tratando enfocar su vista. Cerró los ojos un momento y los abrió, Se miraba más despierto, aunque algo confundido, trató de hablar pero no pudo. Ante eso Hillary se apresuró a traer un poco de agua de una de las cantimploras.

― "Bebe un poco..." ― le ofreció pero él lo alejó. Ella no replicó, la tapó y la dejó a un lado.

― "¿Dranzer?" ― susurró apenas.

― "Tranquilo yo lo tengo" ― dijo Ray mientras lo sacaba de su bolsillo y lo ponía en las manos de Kai. Eso pareció tranquilizarlo.

― "Nos tenías preocupado..." ― empezó a decir Tyson ― pero se detuvo al observar la mirada turbia en los ojos de su amigo ― "¿Kai?"

oooOooo

Estaba débil, él lo sabía... quizá todos. No le importó, ni siquiera le importó saber donde estaba (porque no ignoraba que no era donde tenía que estar). Sus compañeros pocas veces recordaban haberle visto perder el control de tal forma, algunos de ellos nunca... lo más que habían visto era como sus ojos destellaban de ira. Intentó levantarse pero los otros se lo impidieron, pese a su estado era fuerte. Gregor sonrió ante sus esfuerzos.

― "¿Qué diablos haces aquí?" ― le dijo en ruso, su voz era un susurro pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el otro le oyera.

― "Siempre tan dulce ¿Eh Kai?" ― contestó en el mismo idioma.

― "Kai" ― habló Hillary ― "La base fue invadida y tuvimos que seguirlo porque..."

― "Creo que no les dí oportunidad para decidir y no fue invadida realmente, fue un ataque interior muy bien planificado. Tenía órdenes de sacarte... y lo hice" ― la interrumpió hablando en un idioma que todos entendieron.

Kai entrecerró los ojos. Gregor sonrió.

― "Descuida... tuvimos mucho tiempo para conversar..." ― al ver la tirantez en el rostro de Kai agregó ― "Por cierto creí que eran tus amigos" ― dijo en ruso y continuó así para malestar de los otros ― "Creí que sabían que pasó con tu primer encuentro con el Black Dranzer... descuida ahora ya lo saben"

Sorpresivamente Max, Tyson y Ray (quienes los sostenían) sintieron como Kai dejaba de forcejear... prácticamente se debilitó. Estaba pálido, empuñó las manos con furia. Miró a los otros con enojo, le soltaron.

― "¡Qué le dijiste!" ― exigió saber Tyson.

― "Nada que ustedes no sepan... le dije que les conté de su accidente con el Black Dranzer ¿no Kai?"

― "¿E-es cierto?" ― preguntó Max, refiriendose a lo dicho por Gregor.

― "No es de su incumbencia"

– '_Qué predecible' - _pensó mientras sonreía con provocación.

― "Será mejor que..." ― amenazó a Gregor en ruso, para que los otros no entendieran.

― "Vamos Kai" ― interrumpió Gregor pero no en ruso para que los otros entendieran ― "¿Para que esconderlo? ...ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y tu abuelo cubrió hábilmente el accidente y sus _consecuencias_ _mortales. _Si son tus amig... compañeros de equipo quiero decir, deberías tenerles confianza, seguro no irán a la prensa para ponerte en mal" ― dijo ― "Trata de calmarte, recuerda que no es bueno que te... agites así dada tu condición de salud ¿lo recuerdas no?"

Los otros estaban estupefactos. Entre esas directas e indirectas que se intercambiaban. Al parecer Gregor no les había mentido después de todo. Kai no negó su condición de salud, lo del accidente ni esas _consecuencias mortales _de las que habló Gregor lo afectaron nuevamente... estaba más pálido, si se podía.

― "Por cierto tu abuelo te envió correspondencia"

Kai no se movió. Entonces Gregor se acercó a Max y le dio la ya conocida carta de Voltaire. El rubio miró a uno y otro indeciso, finalmente la entregó a su destinatario. Después de leerla, y aún pálido... la estrujó en sus manos.

― "Por cierto me pidió que recalcara la palabra _consecuencias_" ― agregó Gregor ― "Será mejor que comas algo para que te recuperes... a menos que quieras que te cargue otra vez" ― y salió con una sonrisa al ver la mirada de odio que le fue dirigida.

― "Kai... nosotros"

― "Déjenme solo" ― susurró.

― "Pero..."

Los miró casi con la ferocidad que le dirigió a Gregor. Iban sin duda a decir algo pero Ray movió la cabeza negando. Los otros bajaron la vista.

― "Aquí están tu ropa y abrigo" ― dijo apenas el chino; le entregó su bolsa y el abrigo que le trajo la chica... ― "Estaremos cerca si... necesitas algo"

No respondió... no podía.

En silencio salieron todos sin ver atrás. Kai miró al techo, tratando de tranquilizarse... recuperar su serenidad. Fue entonces que dejó caer su cabeza al pecho y llevó sus manos a la cabeza y musitó... ― "Ya no... ya no" ― sus ojos se humedecieron... en tanto el chip de Dranzer brillaba suavemente.

-ooooooOooooo-

Otro... Ahora más cortito porque el siguiente será sustancioso y así terminaré antes que sea una lectura pesada. Espero que les guste.

Yusumi: me asustante. ¡Qué maaaala!

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Para la próxima sabrán la verdad entre Kai, Gregor y Gunther (recalco no Yaoi) pero si interesante.

Saludooooooooossss


	51. Chapter 51 “Inquietante diferencia… inqu

**Capítulo 51**

"**Inquietante diferencia… inquietante revelación"**

La reacción de Kai fue... perturbadora. De alguna forma les había impactado más que el ver a Tala inyectándole. Al salir los chicos se encontraron con Gregor, que pacientemente les esperaba.

― "¿Por qué tenías que provocarlo?" ― reclamó Ray al verlo tan campante.

― "Era necesario" ― respondió con calma.

― "¿Necesario?" ― repitió Max ― "No veo el caso"

― "Para verificar si presenta síntomas porque hasta el momento no ha consumido su medicamento o ¿ya olvidaron que les dije?" ― dijo con burla.

― "Y ¿Averiguaste?" ― le contestó Tyson en el mismo tono.

― "No" ― al ver sus rostros agregó ― "Necesito que lo espíen para saber como está. Dadas las circunstancias no creo que me cuente"

― "¿Por provocarlo?" ― preguntó Tyson.

Gregor le ignoró. Sin duda Tyson iba a decir algo... que lo pondría en problemas pero el ruso se anticipó ― "Se los diré únicamente porque ahora que está despierto no me dejará acercarme y no tengo tiempo de sus niñerías, hay que avanzar. Tenemos que llegar a más tardar mañana"

― "¿A dónde?" ― preguntó Hillary

― "¿Por qué? ¿Conocen? ¿Creen realmente que disfruto hacer de niñera?"

― "Pero no entiendo porqué teníamos que salir de la base, solo bastaba con escondernos" ― razonó Ray, logrando que el resto se preguntara lo mismo.

Gregor no parecía sorprendido, casi, casi se podía decir que esperaba esa pregunta ― "¿Recuerdan que les dije que hay un traidor? Tenía órdenes que si ocurría algo parecido sacara a Kai de la base... lo quisiera o no"

― "¿Entonces la beybatalla?" ― preguntó Hillary.

― "Planificado, al igual que su entrenamiento... un medio perfecto para debilitarlo por aquello que no colaborara voluntariamente... estando fuera, ustedes eran más simples de convencer... en caso no lo hicieran... bueno" ― se encogió de hombros ― "No hubiera sido una pérdida dejarlos atrás".

No se sorprendieron del cinismo con el que hablaba Gregor, después de todo ya había establecido sus motivos, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser molesto.

― "Pero todavía no contestas porque nos escondemos. Con la tecnología que tienen podrían rastrearnos ¿no?"

― "Si, si no tuvieran dudas donde estamos" ― al verles el rostro de incredulidad agregó ― "Señuelos. Ya se había pensado en eso, hay tres grupos dirigiéndose en diversas direcciones. Si nos buscan no sabrán quienes somos a menos claro que sepan a donde nos dirigimos"

― "¿Y no que hay un traidor?" ― señaló Tyson.

― "Si, pero no en altas esferas sino intermedias. Vamos a un lugar determinado de reunión. Ahí nos esperan" ― y seriamente ― "Si aún dudan siempre tienen la opción de preguntarle ¿no? Aunque les advierto que en su estado podrían variar su... confianza en ustedes"

― "¿A qué te refieres?" ― preguntó uno.

― "Siendo como es, no sé como los aguanta... son muy lentos" ― murmuró. Los rostros de ellos se atirantaron, según su carácter, miedo, pensamientos, dudas y fastidio. ― "Me refiero a los síntomas... idiotas"

― "¿Cómo sabemos que no lo inventas?" ― preguntó Hillary.

― "No lo saben. ¿Qué? ¿Kai me desmintió? Y me refiero a accidente con el Black Dranzer"

Ellos negaron.

― "Pongan atención porque no los repetiré: vértigo, desorientación, fatiga extrema, migraña... aunque eso podría ser por efectos de su estado de agotamiento o por Tala... preocúpense cuando llegue a presentar episodios de amnesia, paranoia y alucinaciones –(sonrió)- quizá crea que estoy envenenando su comida, sin duda se negará a comer o beber, es típico en él; y lo peor..." ― después de una pausa agregó ― "... convulsiones"

— "¿Por eso dejaste que yo manejara los alimentos?" ― preguntó Hillary.

― "Si. ¿Qué? ¿Creías que lo hacía porque te creía capaz?"

― "Oye..."

— "Si llegara a _confiar_ en ustedes" — dijo con cinismo — "Solo ayúdenle a inyectarse, él sabe cual es su dosis según las circunstancias... si no **confía...** solo vigílenlo, yo me encargaré de medicarlo" — se levantó para alejarse cuando...

― "Háblanos de Guntrer" ― exigió Tyson.

― "Gunther. No tengo por qué. Si quieren respuestas pregúntenle a Hiwatari. Total ya sabe que conocen lo del Black Dranzer... esta historia es... menos sangrienta" ― y se alejó.

Era una de las situaciones que no sabían que hacer... o que pensar. Se sentían indefensos y manipulados. ¿A quien creerle? O en este caso, considerando que su capitán no parecía dispuesto ha decirles nada y... conociendo lo reservado (o quisquilloso) que era en asuntos personales. ¿Deberían creerle a Gregor?

Tyson estaba gruñendo, murmurando pestes contra todos los rusos (incluido Kai); Max con la cabeza gacha, recordando la mirada de Kai al ver a Gregor y la palidez cuando el ruso le dijo que les había contado. Ray mirando a la cueva... esperando algo, tratando de escuchar algo... Kenny, en silencio... sin acción... sin poder creer nada. Hillary... pensando... tratando de decidir que hacer.

― "Iré a ver como está" ― pronunció la chica con desaliento.

― "Espera... dale un poco de tiempo" ― comentó Ray.

― "Podría estar mal..."

― "Si Hill, en todo caso no deberías entrar"

― "¿Por qué? No pienso preguntarle nada"

― "Podría... bueno... estarse cambiando" ― intervino Kenny.

― "Ah... yo..." ― dijo ella sonrojándose.

― "Salvo que sea tu intención" ― agregó Max

― "No yo... bueno... solo"

― "¡Hill!" — exclamaron todos... o casi todos al verla tan nerviosa.

Empezaron a reír, logrando que el azoro de la chica aumentara... casi todos reían por la broma y su rubor...

― "Hillary" ― gritó Tyson...

― "Oye..." ― dijo molesta.

― "¿Podemos... hablar?" ― dijo en tono bajo, sin enojo... raro

Ella no estaba dispuesta a aguantarle sus groserías, pero el tono en que lo dijo... la desarmó. Él señaló un lugar algo alejado entre unas piedra buscando un poco de privacidad (él por lo menos). Ella asintió y caminaron hacia allí entre la mirada de asombro de los otros.

― "Se que no... bueno... no he sido muy paciente contigo" ― empezó a decir el chico de gorra.

― "Yo..."

― "Déjame terminar... porque no creo volverlo a hacer..." ― respiró profundamente antes de seguir ― "Con todo esto..." – '_ah... creo que si fuera un juego de beyblade no sería tan difícil..._' – pensó Tyson.

Hillary parecía desconcertada ante la vacilación de Tyson, quien normalmente no tenía problemas para exponer lo que pensaba –corrección cuando pensaba- iba a decir algo pero escuchó la voz de Tyson

— "...cuando lleguemos al punto de reunión que dijo ese... quiero que te vayas de aquí... nunca debiste venir"

― "¿Acaso de molesta que esté aquí?" ― preguntó mitad enfadada y triste..

― "Si" ― dijo levantando un poco la cabeza al sentir que ella se acercaba ― "No... no es por eso... ni Kenny debería estar aquí"

Esa confesión dejó muda a Hillary. Pero reaccionó con rapidez ― "¿T-te preocupas por mí?"

― "Bueno... no está bien que estés aquí... también eres parte del equipo y no me gustaría que te... que les pasará algo. Por eso no queríamos que entraras al laboratorio aquel... ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Hasta estoy preocupado por Kai!... y... ¿Me estás oyendo?"

A decir verdad, Hillary se había quedado en _eres parte del equipo._

― "¿Me consideras parte del equipo?" — preguntó. Claro sin haber prestado atención a lo demás.

― "Si... pero no les digas a los otros" ― estaba sonrojado ― "Debo mantener mi imagen"

― "Claro Tyson" ― sonrió con los ojos brillándole de lágrimas.

Tyson no podía comprender la actitud de ella... al principio muy tranquila, luego enojada, después emocionada y ¡ahora llorando!!

― "Hill, no llores" ― trató de consolarla mientras con un dedo quitaba una lágrima de su mejilla... dejándole una marca sucia... ― "Eh disculpa... creo que te manché..." ― empezó a decir pero ella le sujetó la mano, y sonrió entre sus lágrimas.

― "ES lo más lindo que me has dicho" ― dijo ella.

Tyson trató de retirar la mano, ella no lo permitió ― "¡No es lo que crees...!" — dijo el pobre chico tratando de negar... ¡Cualquier cosa que pasara por su cabeza castaña!! — "Hil... yo no..."

Ella no le soltaba la mano, es más ahora la sujetaba con las dos de ella. Pensando que durante todo ese tiempo Tyson únicamente la había tratado como un estorbo... haciéndola sentir mal. Kai, bueno era Kai, generalmente solo la ignoraba (aunque a veces la trataba bien ¿?), los otros (Kenny, Max y Ray) eran los únicos que abiertamente la consideraban parte del equipo. Más de una vez pensó en dejarlos, pero el abuelo de Tyson y los otros la habían consolado y devuelto los ánimos de seguir con ellos... era la primera vez que... Tyson la hacía sentir parte de los Bladebreakers... y eso era una maravillosa sensación.

― "¿Me prometes que en la primera oportunidad... te irás?" ― preguntó Tyson. Aún tratando de zafarse del agarre de la chica.

― "Siempre que me prometas que iré con el equipo de los Bladebreakes al próximo campeonato... pase lo que pase. Quien sabe quizá logres un tercer título"

― "Ni lo dudes... seré ¡Tres veces campeón!!"

― "¿Entonces... trato?"

― "Trato" ― dijo mientras ponía la mano libre sobre las de ella.

― "Ejmm!!" ― escucharon ― "Eh tortolitos... será mejor que vengan... bueno... si no interrumpo nada" ― dijo un sonrojado Max.

Ambos chicos giraron más sonrojados que el chico estadounidense ― "¡No es lo que piensas!!" ― protestó Tyson soltándose bruscamente ― "En serio Max... ¡Max!"

Pero el rubio no respondió y su cabeza desapareció tan repentinamente como apareció... ― "¡¡Max!! ¡No es lo que crees!" ― se oía gritar a un Tyson que corría tras su amigo.

Hillary sonrió. Solamente faltaba que Kai la aceptara como parte del equipo y... un pensamiento borró la sonrisa de su rostro... ¡KAI! - '_¿Qué hago?_' – pensó desesperada al darse cuenta de la promesa que hizo... – '_No puedo irme... y... acabo de prometerlo_'

oooOooo

Confundido, cansado, adolorido, eran algunas de las sensaciones que inundaban el cuerpo y la mente de Kai. No sabía donde estaba, desde cuando ni le convencían las razones que tanto su equipo como Gregor le habían dicho. Un _"algo" _le inquietaba. Eso sin incluir la bomba que le dejó caer Gregor al asegurarle que los otros conocían parte de un pasado que no estaba seguro que existiera.

Una pésima combinación cuando alguien se siente responsable por el bienestar de cinco jóvenes y enemistad con uno que le superaba en edad, fuerza y lamentablemente al 100 de su capacidad físcia, ni que decir de las circunstancias, conocimientos y recuerdos.

_Caos_. Era la palabra resumía su estado.

En su mente... memorias en blanco. Cruel realidad que dejaba al descubierto espacios que no sabía como llenar, si de mentiras que le traían un relativo sosiego o posibles verdades amargas que le traían remordimientos, pena y dolor. Todo era duda... ¿Era mentira...? ¿Era verdad? ¿Sus sueños eran eso? ¿Pesadillas que le atormentaban o recuerdos escondidos que emergían para confundirlo más? Cada vez sentía que su espíritu vacilaba, ante el conflicto de liberarse de ese sentimiento de culpa y mostrarse débil frente a los otros o sellar sus emociones para que le consumieran lenta e inexorablemente como la llama que muere al acabarse el oxígeno que la alimenta.

Por si no tenía suficiente con su mente y espíritu, estaba su cuerpo, adolorido, lastimado, con su fortaleza física mermada. Recordatorios que era humano… un simple humano. No solo estaba débil se sentía débil. En otras circunstancias quizá podría bloquear el dolor, sacar fuerza de su espíritu, de esa voluntad rebelde y orgullosa que le había hecho sobrevivir en más de una forma pero... hoy no... No podría recorrer más que unos metros antes de caer inconsciente... lo admitía pero jamás lo diría.

Sentía a su ave de fuego que trataba de consolarlo... pero no podían entenderse, algo evitaba que se comunicaran correctamente... otra circunstancia que le inquietaba. Cualquier otra persona con menos voluntad o espíritu se hubiese quebrado, no él, - '_aún soy Kai...' -_ Se repetía una y otra vez. Podría vacilar pero su espíritu no se quebraría, por lo menos no hoy… Cerró los ojos buscando la forma de tranquilizarse y pensar que hacer... unos pasos resonaron. Eran ellos... el ligero andar felino de Ray; las pisadas fuertes y seguras de Tyson; las inseguras de Kenny; los saltos de Max y el taconeo de Hillary...

– '_Por lo menos aún mi oído funciona_' – pensó con amargura.

― "¿Eh? ¿Kai?" ― escuchó la voz Ray, mezcla de preocupación y titubeo por algo que no se atreve a preguntar.

Abrió los ojos un momento y bajó la vista para terminar de calzarse. Mientras oía a los otros moverse inquietos.

― "¿Dónde estamos?" ― preguntó el ruso-japonés, rompiendo el silencio y sorprendiéndolos porque su voz ahora era firme, dura... sin emoción.

― "No lo sabemos" ― respondió Ray al momento en que Kai dirigió su vista a él. Comenzó a contarle más o menos la travesía que habían realizado... tratando de minimizar su traslado y omitiendo lo que hablaron con Gregor... por ahora.

Kai se le quedó viendo esperado su respuesta.

― "...Desde entonces ha estado nublado... es difícil orientarme así"

― "Gregor no me ha dejado usarla" ― respondió Kenny cuando la mirada de Kai pasó a él y Dizzy.

― "¿Qué te pasó?" ― nueva pregunta de Kai dirigida esta vez a Tyson al notar que su brazo se movía con dificultad.

― "Un rasguño..." ― al ver la mirada roja sobre él ― "El blade de Gregor me rozó, tuvo suerte de terminar en empate, lo tenía bajo control... hubiera terminado igual que lo hiciste con Bryan pero me tocó que defender a alguien que..."

― "¡Tyson!" ― le regañaron los otros por su fanfarronería.

Un respingo y un parpadeo fueron rápidamente disimulados por Kai, aunque no pasó desapercibido por dos pares de ojos que atentos le vigilaban.

― "¿Kai... crees que debemos seguir con Gregor?" ― preguntó Ray.

― "Si" ― fue su apagada respuesta...

― "¿Confías en él?" ― preguntó Tyson.

― "No"

― "Entonces porqué debemos seguirlo" ― insistió Tyson. ― "¿Es por la carta de tu abuelo no?"

Kai se movió inquieto... Giró la cabeza a otro lado. Ya de por sí era molesta la situación. Los otros reprendieron a Tyson con la mirada... Éste iba a protestar pero todo quedó en el olvido cuando vieron que Kai se intentaba levantar. No pudo, el dolor en sus costillas y en la cabeza le provocaron un mareo que le obligó a sentarse, un gemido salió apenas de sus labios, aunque trató de evitarlo. Al notarlo los otros se le acercaron para ayudarle, fueron rechazados con un gesto.

― "Pero Kai..." ― empezó a decir Max.

― "Todos siéntense" ― se oyó una voz mandona. Giraron a verla. Hillary no se inmutó, sacó algunas provisiones y empezó a repartirlas ― "Es hora de comer".

La chica se miraba decidida.

― "Aún hay luz Hillary" ― argumentó Tyson ― "Quizá tendremos que continuar caminando"

― "No lo haremos hasta mañana. Todos debemos de descansar" ― fue su contundente respuesta.

Los chicos menores no parecían muy convencidos, instintivamente giraron a preguntarle a Kai. Fue al verlo tan decaído que no protestaron y obedientemente se sentaron a comer. Con eficiencia la chica distribuyó las provisiones. Y "mandó" a Ray a dejarle su porción a Gregor, además de decirle que no se moverían hasta mañana. Para ese momento Kai parecía haberse recuperado lo suficiente y observaba con cierta admiración como Hill se hacía cargo de la situación.

.ooo.

Al poco tiempo de empezar a "cenar" Tyson había despachado sin problemas su ración a diferencia de los otros que aún les faltaba un tercio; Kai apenas había probado bocado.

— "¿Te sientes mal?" — preguntó Hill al sentir su mirada agregó — "Me refiero a..."

— "No tengo hambre"

— "Deberías intentarlo... no has comido en casi un día... sino más" — murmuró Hill viendo al piso — "Desde que nos dijiste... lo de tu entrenamiento, ya sabes"

Kai volvió a parpadear confundido por lo que dijo la castaña, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para los ojos dorados — "Gregor dijo que mañana será una jornada larga" — intervino Ray para desviar la atención sobre su capitán.

— "Además... las provisiones estaban selladas... yo misma las revisé y me he encargado de repartir la comida... a todos, incluido Gregor. Si hubiera algo malo todos lo hubiéramos sentido... quiero decir, que no han podido ser alteradas"

— "Lo sé" — murmuró Kai.

— "¿Entonces?" — insistió la chica.

Kai movió la cabeza negando. Dejó a un lado su ración de comida... tratando de no moverse demasiado, realmente no se sentía bien; se recostó en una gran roca que le servía de respaldo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos. En eso se sintió observado. Abrió los ojos un momento para dirigir su mirada a Tyson; descubrió que no era precisamente a él a quien miraba.

— "¿Kai... puedo...?" — se escuchó la voz de Tyson. Al ver que él afirmaba se movió a buscar la casi intacta comida que dejó.

— "¡Tyson ya comiste tu ración!" — señaló Hillary.

— "Tengo hambre"

— "Kai necesita alimentarse"

— "Yo también"

— "Pero..."

— "No discutan, lo van a despertar" — medió Max señalando la figura que yacía inmóvil. Hill y Tyson giraron.

Kai dormía.

oooOooo

Era aún oscuro, pero un muchacho alto y delgado se encontraba apoyado en una piedra, no muy lejos de la cueva que les sirvió de dormitorio, esperaba con cierta impaciencia el amanecer. Contra lo que podía pensarse durmió bien, más de lo que usualmente se creería por cuestiones de costumbre y por eso mismo se despertó temprano.

Al despertar se encontró bien abrigado; eso le desorientó un momento, para luego recordar donde... no, porqué se encontraba ahí y con quienes. Divisó tres grupos: Max, Tyson y Ray formaban uno, Hillary y Kenny otro. Al parecer él estaba en el centro y la chica con Kenny más alejados de la salida.

– '_Sin duda idea de Ray' – _pensó al ver que estaban estratégicamente ubicados.

En el otro extremo de la cueva, túnel o lo que fuera se encontraba Gregor. Parecía dormido, pero era difícil estar seguro. Se levantó con dificultad... el mismo dolor de la víspera le obligó a sostenerse de una gran roca que le sirvió de respaldo durante la cena. Al caminar sufrió un pequeño mareo, que no tuvo problemas en controlar. Después de un momento sigilosamente salió del lugar.

Tenía que salir, necesitaba orientarse, por eso tomó la decisión de esperar el amanecer. Como lo mencionó Ray. El tiempo era nuboso, no era posible distinguir estrellas. El frío calaba, aunque no demasiado para alguien acostumbrado a fríos más extremos. De hecho ese ambiente hizo que se sintiera más despejado y el dolor de cabeza disminuyera.

Poco a poco las luces del amanecer señalaban el nacimiento de un nuevo día. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que el oriente (Este), se encontraba a su izquierda y no al frente como lo esperaba. Tuvo que moverse un poco para quedar de frente. El amanecer era bastante deslucido, pero no por ello dejaba de ser reconfortante. Siempre le había atraído ese espectáculo: el ver nacer el sol... oro y fuego iluminando la oscuridad, dando paso a la luz. Era de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba... – '..._pero solo_'- pensó al sentir la presencia de alguien más.

— "Espero que estés listo para la caminata de hoy" — al no ser correspondido agregó — "Aunque creo que esa mandona no dejará que el pequeño príncipe salga sin desayunar"

Kai no se dio por aludido y siguió con su vista fija en el horizonte.

— "Vamos Kai, sabes que tengo que seguir órdenes... igual que tú"

El chico del fénix no comentó nada. Gregor entonces decidió acercarse... pero antes que diera un paso, una piedra lanzada con fuerza rebotó a sus pies. El ruso levantó la vista para distinguir como una pálida mano jugaba con otra piedra... un poco mayor que la anterior.

Gregor se detuvo pero sonrió.

— "Con ese carácter no ganarás amigos Kai. ¡OH! Lo olvidaba tú **no tienes amigos****, **solo ese remedo de Ivanov ¿cierto? O... quizá _ellos_" — el silencio siguió, la única manifestación fue que entrecerró los ojos en clara señal de desprecio y al mismo tiempo dejando claro que lo vigilaba — "Creo que debemos hablar antes que tus _niños_ despierten. Hay cosas que deberíamos aclarar"

Nada...

— "¿No sientes curiosidad por saber a donde nos dirigimos?" — ni una reacción — "Lástima... vamos al_ granero_ Kai. ¿Recuerdas?"

Kai parpadeó... emociones de diversas clases cruzaron por su mente y corazón... _el granero..._ eso no lo esperaba.

— "Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo ¿no? Aunque para ti muy poco, de hecho creo que hace menos de seis meses ni siquiera te importaba... aunque según me dijo Tala, ya te importa_._ Creo que en estos dos últimos años te han cambiado. Me sorprendió enterarme que estuvieras con esa bola de mediocres durante el campeonato pasado y antepasado... ¿Qué ves en ellos?... Acaso... ¿Te recuerdan a Gunther?"

La piedra se movió impaciente en la mano de Kai. Eso era lo que esperaba Gregor... una reacción.

— "¿Qué? ¿Toqué algún **recuerdo** triste?"

Kai por toda respuesta se levantó y se dirigió a la cueva. Ya había amanecido, el día se pronosticaba, por lo menos climáticamente hablando, nublado. Kai parecía tranquilo, tanto que Gregor temió haberse equivocado... al pasar a su lado volvió a la carga.

— "No has cambiado… y en verdad lo lamento" — dijo con voz indiferente — "Sigues enojado conmigo por algo que no hice… que de haberlo hecho el muerto serías tú"

Pero Kai no se dio por enterado y avanzó para irritación del ruso.

— "¡¡MÍRAME MALDICIÓN!!…" — exclamó Gregor furioso.

Ante la impasibilidad de Kai perdió el ruso perdió la calma.

— "Era mi amigo… quizá no lo recuerdes pero así era, te lo dije antes y lo repito; por él te aceptamos... hasta nos arriesgamos. No entiendo porque me culpas... si ese idiota no te hubiera alentado jamás hubieras pensado en escapar de la enfermería. Ese fue un error de Ivanov, estaba celoso por la atención que te ponía; eras el pequeño al que Gunther quería proteger y casi lo logró" — dijo algo más calmado.

Esa declaración no solo sorprendió a Kai sino también logró que girara Ahora se encontraban de frente…

— "Créeme si me hubieras hecho caso y no al imbécil de Ivanov… Gunther estaría vivo… cuando recuerdes eso puedes buscarme" — dijo sin parpadear y dando media vuelta agregó — "Se que odias cuando no tienes razón así como disculparte… no lo hagas, no es necesario… no creas que es por ti, le prometí a Gunther que me encargaría de su protegido" — y se marchó sin volver la vista — "Dile a tu equipo que nos vamos en 20 minutos"

Kai se encontraba realmente confundido, la mirada de Gregor fue no solo convincente sino también sincera… con horror descubrió que quizá decía la verdad.

ooooooooooooOoooooooooooo

Bien... uno más.

Hasta la próxima...


	52. Chapter 52 “¿Quién es Gregor… quién es

**Capítulo 52**

"**¿Quién es Gregor… quién es Gunther?"**

El cielo seguía nublado y el ambiente frío. Llevaban varias horas de caminata. Todos estaban silenciosos y algo incómodos.

Cuando Kai regresó a la cueva casi no probó bocado y eso que todos le insistieron. De mala gana comió algo, más para hacerlos callar que porque tuviera ganas. Estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando volvió a marearse; logró sostenerse y no caer, aunque no pudo evitar que su bolsa de viaje cayera y de ella saliera rodando un conocido frasquito...

Max se le acercó, pero antes que dijera algo, Kai entornó los ojos y le miró amenazante. El pobre rubio se detuvo en el acto. Quizá de tener más tiempo hubieran dicho algo; Kai lo recogió, lo metió nuevamente a la bolsa y salió sin decir nada.

ooOoo

Durante el primer descanso, Gregor repartió las botellas con agua, una para donde se encontraba sentada Hillary con Kenny, otra para donde Tyson y Max, la tercera para tomó para sí. Después de tomar un trago y volverla a tapar se la lanzó a Kai, éste no hizo esfuerzo alguno por atraparla y la misma cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, rodando a pocos pasos de él.

Esa actitud orgullosa hizo que Gregor sonriera — "¿Crees que te envenenaré?" — le pregunta con ironía y burla.

Kai no hizo gesto alguno, ni una mirada, ni una palabra... nada. Inalterable, frío... despectivo. Hillary se levantó y observó que ya no habían más botellas con agua.

— "Ya no hay más" — mencionó.

Entonces Ray se levantó de donde se encontraba sentado y recogió la botella; dudó que hacer, vio a los otros y ya se habían despachado sus botellas. La que tenía en la mano era la única que había, y el resto la miraba con cierta ambición... estaba casi llena.

Volvió a ver a Kai, éste no había cambiado de pose ni actitud. Tomó un largo trago y luego se la ofreció ante la mirada atenta de Gregor. El dueño de Dranzer no hizo por cogerla. Se despegó de la piedra que le servía de apoyo y murmuró en chino y solo escuchadas por Ray —"**Nunca **no vuelvas a hacer"

Gregor sonrió.

Después de eso, las veces que se detuvieron a descansar notaron que Kai se mantenía no solo en silencio sino algo alejado. Querían decirle que sabían pero la actitud de su amigo los disuadía más que cualquier palabra dura. Aún se notaba cansado, pero no por eso más accesible. En secreto decidieron darle un poco de tiempo.

ooOoo

Por otro lado, el ruso no perdía detalle de lo que pasaba. Se dio cuenta del incidente del desayuno y del alejamiento de Kai. Si bien lo miraba con aparente burla, Gregor no podía dejar de admirar la voluntad de Kai. Sabía lo que había pasado, de hecho no ignoraba que le pasaba en ese momento y aún así el pequeño fénix continuaba caminando, quizá no tan arrogante como normalmente lo haría, pero si con firmeza y determinación. Mostrando una fortaleza que envidiaba.

Después de lo de Gunther pasó un tiempo antes de volverse a encontrar. Eso ocurrió hasta su regreso a la Abadía que ahora manejaba Boris; ahí compartieron momentos nada agradables. Gregor no estuvo mucho tiempo, tuvo que marcharse por obligaciones familiares. Se vieron casi al año del incidente con el Black Dranzer. Fue una sorpresa para el ruso cuando notó que Kai no le reconocía pese a haber mucha historia entre ellos, pero Tala, Bryan y Spencer si y no fue bienvenido.

La relación entre Kai y Gregor era una cuestión de ocasionales encuentros, cuando acompañaba a su padre a reuniones de negocios con Voltaire Hiwatari. Nunca se hablaron realmente… tuvieron contados encuentros, unos cinco para ser precisos, en todos ellos Kai se había mostrado instintivamente en guardia, siempre desconfiado.

En las reuniones de su padre con Voltaire vió al ya no tan pequeño Kai que le miraba con enojo, serio, mudo pero visiblemente molesto… quizá desafiante. Era obvio que no estaba voluntariamente en la reunión. En la siguiente no estaba, no obstante de haberse anunciado. Obviamente no se comentó esa situación. Fue su padre quien le comentó que el nieto de su jefe se había "escapado". Y no fue una sola vez. Nunca apareció después de la segunda vez que... fue "_convencido_" y era obvio que eso no tenía contento a Voltaire.

Casi dos años antes de este momento se volvieron a encontrar. La situación era más tensa… incómoda. Acababa de regresar del primer campeonato donde su equipo (Los Bladebreakers) había sido coronado como campeones mundiales. Salió a relucir que había perdido el torneo de Japón ante un novato, además de una pequeña referencia de haber traicionado a sus compañeros de la Abadía Los Demolition Boys. _Recuerden que es desde el punto de vista de Gregor _la situación se desfiguró un poco… se liaron a golpes. Quizá hubieran llegado a mayores consecuencias pero la aparición del padre y el abuelo, respectivamente, apaciguaron la situación. Claro que no precisamente ellos sino los guardaespaldas de unos u otros.

La última vez que se encontraron fue unos cuatro meses atrás, en la casita Rusia de Voltaire -si claro- Kai había sido convencido –(ya saben como)- de llegar a la casa de invierno. Vagaba sin muchas ganas en el frío caserón cuando _"casualmente"_ se encontró con Gregor. Digamos que no fue un encuentro afectuoso pero si muy memorable… literalmente estalló la guerra. Tala y los otros se encontraban también ahí. Al oír el escándalo –(y no porque Kai gritara, deben recordar que no es su costumbre arreglar sus problemas a gritos)- los cuatro rusos, incluyendo a Ian, bajaron, más por curiosidad que por preocupación… al darse cuenta de la situación intervinieron, más por órdenes de Tala que por su gusto y gracia. (Eso si no se toma en cuenta que el pelirrojo les amenazó al ver los destrozos que los luchadores causaban en la mansión y argumentando que podrían cobrárselos); a duras penas lograron contenerlos. Era la razón por la cual Bryan se reía sobre que el encuentro de Kai y Gregor sería explosivo cuando ambos se encontraran en la base…

Era verdad lo dicho por Gregor a los Bladebreakes, su familia mantenía estrechos vínculos con Voltaire y de alguna forma tenía que saber como le iba a Kai. Órdenes familiares. Como asistente de su padre y futuro heredero de los negocios de éste, entraba directamente al servicio de Voltaire en Rusia cuando su padre no estaba o era el contacto entre ambos. Demostrando al Sr. Voltaire que era capaz y el perfecto sucesor de los Kosygin en Rusia.

El Sr. Voltaire no amaba a Kai, pero tampoco podía mantenerse indiferente por su situación, al fin al cabo era su heredero. Aunque por los problemas que causaba más de una vez pensó clonarlo al estilo del Black Dranzer, pero desistió por cuestiones de orgullo. Kai era su perfección… no obstante, de esa molesta manía de dignidad, orgullo y rectitud que le exasperaban, aunque lo aceptaba de buen grado; no así ciertos defectos externos cinco quizá seis, incluyendo al anciano Kinomiya. No siento tan "_sociable_", su nieto pasaba demasiado tiempo con ellos. Habían cambiado su forma de ver las cosas, le habían hecho experimentar emociones que le habían creado conflicto y tensado sus relaciones abuelo-nieto. Nunca era obediente con él, pero rebelaba con mayor fuerza, como si tuviera algo a que aferrarse, además del ya fastidioso fénix. Por otro lado, eran _amistades _que no podía controlar como en el caso de Tala y compañía, porque Voltaire no ignoraba que se llevaban bien, y pese a que le tenían lealtad (a Kai) aún eran controlables. Eso no era el caso de los Bladebreakers, ya una vez le habían arruinado sus planes y por lo que observaba podrían arruinar más. El lazo que había forjado con ellos (aunque Kai lo negara) inquietaba de tal forma a Voltaire que al principio pensó en… **eliminar** permanentemente esos molestos defectos, pero al pensarlo con calma descubrió que eran una nueva e interesante forma de someter la voluntad de su nieto. Por eso fue que llamó al sucesor de los Kosygin y le asignó una misión. Necesitaba conocer en forma precisa que tan fuerte era ese lazo y hasta donde podía usarlo.

Gregor era perfecto para el trabajo, no tenía lazos sentimentales que le ataran a Kai (eso creía Voltaire) y, había descubierto que era fuerte, astuto y ambicioso; aunado a ello la familia Kosygin era un aliado, de aquellos fieles, que no podían romper alianzas porque dependían mutuamente y un rompimiento solo les acarrearía pérdidas para ambas familias, en especial a los Kosygin. Solo le preocupaba la reacción de Kai ante esa "aparición" y lo descubrió -(la primera vez)- cuando los encontró liándose a golpes, meses atrás. En realidad no le dio mucha importancia, sabiendo como era su nieto. Sin embargo, ya para el segundo encuentro entre los jóvenes (después del incidente) Voltaire consideró… que tal vez no era buena idea… quizá... los daños ocasionados en su casita de invierno en Rusia le hicieron vacilar y suspendió temporalmente su plan.

Durante el torneo en Suiza no asistió (últimamente lo hacía oculto entre la multitud) porque tenía una reunión importante en Houston, EUA, pero se mantuvo al tanto del torneo y… de ciertas visitas que recibió Kai (que le afectaron -al chico-) cambiando nuevamente las cosas. Fue meses después decidió hacer una visita a los Kosygin. Una asignación especial fue dada.

El pensamiento de Voltaire era introducir a Gregor poco a poco, pero la aparición de Olga Chersnov precipitó las cosas. La rebeldía de Kai de no permanecer "a salvo" en la Mansión y la intervención de Dickenson (que entrelíneas lo tenía fastidiado) hicieron que finalmente lo mandara a la Base… con ciertas instrucciones para él y para sus subordinados… mismas que ya se hicieron notar. Solo esperaba que por una vez en su vida su nieto fuera lo suficientemente estúpido y predecible para que su plan funcionara, eso sin contar que sus _amigos _no intervinieran.

Para Gregor, no era sorpresa el encontrarse nuevamente con el dueño del Fénix. Sin embargo, al principio no resultó como lo esperaba. Cierto que lo había provocado, sin mucho éxito, por si fuera poco, Kai le había superado en todos los encuentros físicos y mentales. Definitivamente no había sido precisamente el ganador… hasta ahora.

Gracias a Boris, la invasión y cierta carta las cosas cambiaron; no es necesario indicar que lo disfrutaba, en especial porque Kai también lo sabía.

oooOooo

— "Aquí nos detendremos hasta mañana" — dijo Gregor a sus _invitados._

— "¿Dónde estamos?" — preguntó Ray.

— "A una jornada de la base donde nos esperan" — y señalando una abertura en un conjunto de piedras agregó — "Ahí encontraran ropa para cambiarse, comida y un pequeño nacimiento de agua".

Los Bladebreakers los miraron con desconfianza. Gregor no se incomodó. Al contrario penetró a la cueva y sacó de ahí algunas cosas, bolsas de comida, botellas con agua, nuevas frazadas y toallas. — "Pueden quedarse así si lo desean... por cierto, si los bebitos temen el agua fría no se metan" — echándose la toalla sobre su espalda y sacando una maleta se dirigió al fondo de la cueva. A los pocos segundos se escucharon los sonidos conocidos de un chapoteo en el agua.

Los otros consultaron con la mirada a Kai.

— "Hagan lo que quieran" — les respondió y les lanzó a cada uno una bolsa identificada con letras (o eso creyeron) donde estaban las tallas.

Hill se le quedó viendo incrédula... ¿Había para ella? Era su pensamiento... y su temor. Infundado según lo notaría al revisar la ropa.

oooOooo

Cada uno apareció poco después con un insípido, áspero, (para algunos enorme) traje gris. Solamente conservaron sus abrigos, aunque habían unos en otra caja.

Gregor había salido a revisar la ruta. Los otros se encontraban cerca de una pequeña estufa de gas que encontraron en una de las cajas, para sorpresa de Kai y agradecimiento del resto. Por cierto, Kai se notaba cansado y nuevamente había dejado su parte a medio comer. Apoyando su espalda en una enorme roca estaba con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, los cuales de cuando en cuando abría. No dejaba de analizar las pláticas que mantenían sus compañeros de equipo. Dos en especial le llamaron la atención. La primera sobre Olga Chersnov y la segunda sobre la beybatalla de Tyson con Gregor. La conversación cesó y empezó a dormitar hasta que escuchó nuevamente el inicio de otra conversación.

— "Espero que ya la hayan atrapado, estoy harto de estar aquí" — voz de Tyson — "Por lo menos ya no estoy comiendo esa cosa verde"

— "¿A quien?" — preguntó Kenny.

— "A la loca del bastón y a esa rubia de la rubia de la que habló Kai" — se escuchó decir a Tyson.

— "Esperemos que si" — contestó Max.

— "Por cierto, Jefe ¿Descubriste como Gregor logró hacer a ese venado negro?" —preguntó Tyson.

— "No era venado sino un áddax... " — al ver la cara que puso Tyson agregó — "Una variedad de Antílope... ¿eh? Olvídalo. No lamentablemente no he podido analizar la batalla y..."

— "Pero era hermoso" — dijo Hillary — "Pese a que salió de ese horrible reptil. ¿De donde lo habrá sacado?"

— "Ni idea. Quizá no exista o pretendía esconder la cosa tan horrible que tiene por bestia bit" — bromeó Tyson.

— "Me gustaría saber como lo hizo, aunque dudo que sea real, nunca tuve conocimiento de una bestia así" — comentó Kenny.

— "Se trata de una ilusión de Galbor" — se escuchó decir a Kai.

— "Vaya, había visto ilusiones antes pero eran las reproducciones de la misma bestia o del contrario, como espejo ¿La recuerdas Ray?" — empezó a recordar Kenny, quien sin darse cuenta se acercó a abrir a Dizzy, al notarlo su rostro se entristeció y con melancolía le pasó la mano por la tapa en señal de cariño.

— "Su nombre era Hellsou" — se escuchó decir a Kai, mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la salida.

— "Espera..." — pidió Hillary — "¿Cómo lo conoces?"

— "Lo conocí" — murmuró... aunque Ray si lo escuchó.

— "¿Entonces es real?" — esta vez preguntó Max — "Tala murmuró algo pero no le entendí"

— "Hay alguna relación entre esa bestia bit y... Gunther?"

— "¿Cómo saben de él?" — preguntó Kai mientras se detenía.

— "Gregor nos dijo que... bueno... que te había traicionado" — comentó Ray.

Kai guardó silencio.

— "Era de él, ¿Cierto? Hellsou..." — se escuchó decir a Max.

— "Si"

— "¿Kai... tú?" — empezó a preguntar Ray.

— "¿También les dijo?" — giró para quedar frente a ellos, quienes le miraban asustados cuando observaron su rostro pálido y su mirada vacía.

— "¿Eh? No. Comentó que... era una historia menos sangrienta... y... que te preguntáramos" — respondió Max, con la vista baja. — "Él... ¿Te lastimó?"

Kai abrió la boca dos veces pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Los otros bajaron la vista... sabían que no les contaría nada... Kai era demasiado predecible, siempre con sus sentimientos y expresiones bajo control, aunque últimamente no mucho. La voz de él casi les hizo saltar...

— "Acaba de recibir a Dranzer... una de las condiciones que me impuso Boris y Voltaire para quedármela era que no podía perder. Solo existía una persona a quien no podía vencer y era con quien Boris me amenazaba con entregarle a Dranzer. No podía dejar que eso pasara... no podía perder a Dranzer."

Estaban sorprendidos... nunca imaginaron que Kai les contara algo así. El primero en recuperarse fue Ray — "¿Gunther?"

— "Si. En ese tiempo se formaron dos grupos yo estaba en el que dirigía Boris, Gunther estaba en el otro, con Gregor. Boris diseñó una técnica que me permitiría vencerle. Era complicada pero efectiva..."

— "¡Genial!" — interrumpió Tyson emocionado... como siempre fue prontamente silenciado.

— "¿Entonces eran enemigos?" — intervino Max. Kai negó con la cabeza. — "¿Era tú amigo?"

Kai no contestó. Los otros se estremecieron... ¿Qué podían pensar? ¿Qué debían pensar? ¿Kai tuvo a alguien que llamaba amigo?

— "¿Qué pensaba de eso Gunther?" — preguntó Tyson mientras pensaba que hubiera hecho si le amenazaran con darle a Max su querido Dragoon.

— "Nunca me contestó si quería o no a Dranzer..."

— "Entonces no se enfrentaron"

— "Si lo hicimos... al final nos tocó enfrentarnos"

— "Pero si tienes a Dranzer es porque lo venciste ¿Entonces cual es la traición?" — preguntó Tyson.

— "A una semana de enfrentarnos... yo..."

Esa vacilación en Kai no era normal, todos lo sabían. Intuían que algo más había pasado, debía de ser algo difícil porque no parecía decidido a seguir hablando. Querían saber, eso era seguro, aunque tampoco querían presionarlo. Kai no era de los que cuentan sus cosas así por así...

— "No avanzaba, estaba desesperado... decidí fugarme con Dranzer... no lo logré, fui descubierto y..." — se detuvo, no pudo continuar al recordar... su castigo.

— "Te castigaron" — terminó por él Ray.

Al ver que afirmaba... se miraron horrorizados... ¿Qué castigo pudo recibir que le miraron temblar? Le oyeron respirar profundamente antes de continuar.

— "Gregor llegó a contarme que fue Gunther quien me delató, porque necesitaba vencerme para obtener a Dranzer, que se lo prometieron si me vencía"

— "¿Fue cierto?"

Kai guardó silencio unos minutos antes de continuar con voz tan fuera de emoción que los asustó — "Durante la batalla lo confronté... no lo negó. Me enojé... le había confiado mi fuga y me traicionó. Invoqué a Dranzer... fue la primera vez que sentí todo su poder... no dudé y usé la técnica que Boris había diseñado"

— "¿Qué pasó? Porque es obvio que ganaste"

— "Destruí a Hellsou"

El silencio cayó entre ellos, en tanto Kai miraba al piso... mientras se preguntaba porqué les había contando algo tan personal.

— "¿Era necesario?" — preguntó Hillary.

Kai solamente se encogió de hombros...

— "¿Es por eso... porque destruiste a Hellsou que Gregor te odia?" — preguntó Kenny

— "No"

— "¿Entonces?"

— "Me enteré que existía un trato entre Gregor y Boris. Él era un espía que le informaba de los movimientos de Gunther y los míos, le proporcionaba videos de las jugadas de Gunther..."

— "Entonces fue Gregor quien le contó a Boris de tu fuga"

— "No, si había sido Gunther... Cuando me sentí mejor dejé la enfermería para ir a buscarlo... habían muchas cosas que aclarar"

— "Un momento ¿Por qué ahí?" — cuestionó Max.

— "Terminé herido... no podía moverme y no dejaban que nadie entrara"

— "¿Por qué? ¿Te castigaron por lo de Hellsou?" — preguntó Ray.

— "La maniobra de Boris encierra muchos riesgos..."

— "Espera... ¿Lo sabías y aún así...?" — preguntó Hillary, que por cierto se miraba molesta.

— "Ya lo había experimentado. Sabía que era peligrosa, para ambos... Dranzer me apoyaba ¿Por qué dudar? Arriesgué todo... para ganar"

— "¿Aclaraste la situación con Gunther?" — preguntó Ray para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

— "No"

— "¿Por qué? Dijiste que fuiste a buscarlo"

— "Lo hice... me encontré con Gregor y me dijo que Gunther me esperaba en uno de los cuartos del sector sur. Era mentira, me dejó encerrado durante toda la noche. Cuando me sacaron... me enteré que Gunther había muerto. Encontraron su cuerpo golpeado y congelado a unos kilómetros de ahí"

Estaban horrorizados... mudos... así, sin más, Kai dio la vuelta y salió de la cueva.

ooOoo

Iba a agregar algo más... pero creo que es suficiente por ahora.

Bueno ya los chicos lo saben. No hay vuelta atrás.

Saludoooooosssss


	53. Chapter 53 “Momentos difíciles “¿Está

**Capítulo 53**

"**Momentos difíciles... ****"¿Estás bien Kai?"**

**Parte I**

Nuevamente les había sorprendido. Era la segunda vez que revelaba cosas que normalmente nunca diría... ¿Tan enfermo se sentiría?, ¿Estaba ya en el límite? Eran los pensamientos colectivos, aunque cada uno lo tuviera un poco diferente, según su personalidad.

— "¿Creen que sea verdad?" — preguntó Max a nadie en especial.

— "Kai no tiene porqué mentirnos... de hecho creo que nunca lo hace" — respondió Ray.

— "Eso es lo que me preocupa ¿Por qué nos contó?" — insistió ahora Hillary .

— "¿Empieza a confiar en nosotros?" — sugirió Kenny.

Los chicos se miraron... definitivamente eso no iba con Kai. Discutían que debían hacer (ir por él o dejarlo solo), caminaron a la salida, su intención era saber donde se encontraba, aunque no le hablaran todavía. Fue cuando se encontraron con Gregor. Su presencia causó malestar, no pudieron disimular la cara de fastidio.

Gregor ni se inmutó, miró a todos lados, tratando de ver en el refugio — "¿Está ahí Hiwatari?"— No contestaron — "Ahh... ¿Lo buscan?"

Ninguno contestó.

— "Al parecer volvieron a molestarlo. ¿Le preguntaron sobre Gunther no?" — claramente era perceptible la burla en su comentario.

— "¿Por qué? ¿Nos vas a contar esa historia?" — saltó Hillary sorprendiendo al resto por la clara provocación — "¿Acaso te interesa algo más que tu ambición?"

— "Mira nenita... deberías mantener cerrada esa boca. No te conviene molestarme" — le respondió con prepotencia — "Claro sino..."

Tyson se levantó en el acto. Gregor sonrió con superioridad al ver como el diminuto japonés (a su lado), intentaba proteger a la chica. Su sonrisa se amplió.

— "Descuida hombrecito, no lastimaré a tu novia…"

— "Oye, ella no es…"

— "¿Para qué buscas a Kai? ¿Quieres molestarlo otra vez?" — saltó Hillary.

— "¿Por qué lo molestaría? ¿Su cobardía es tanta que teme que les diga la verdad a ustedes? ¿Acaso negó algo de lo que dije?" — al notar que no contestaban agregó — "Gunther no solo era mi compañero de grupo y amigo, era el mejor en todo, era muy respetado por todos. Es algo que Kai nunca admitirá pero solo los que lo conocemos los sabemos, a diferencia de ustedes claro".

— "¿Qué?" — preguntó Tyson.

— "Que lo admiraba, realmente admiraba mucho a Gunther... quizá suene extraño, pero es cierto. Al principio Gunther solo se mostraba protector, cosa que Hiwatari no agradecía ni aceptaba Era interesante ver como mí compañero se aficionó a ese chiquillo. Kai era el más pequeño del grupo, aunque debo reconocer que muy bueno en el blade. Kai estaba deseoso de ser tomado en cuenta, demostrarle que era bueno..."

— "Como Wyatt" — susurró Tyson.

— "¿Quién?" — preguntó Gregor.

— "Nada... no dije nada" — contestó desviando la mirada al suelo.

Todos sabían que no le creyó. Ahora lo entendían un poco mejor la actitud de Kai respecto a Wyatt. Y... quizá hacia ellos...

— "En fin... de nada sirvió" — apuntó Gregor.

— "¿A qué te refieres?" — preguntaron.

— "Nada. Kai sigue sin confiar y seguirá así... es algo que le agrada al Sr. Voltaire. Nunca les contará lo..."

― "Te equivocas... si nos contó" ― rebatió un Tyson con la mirada firme y directa... con evidente desafío.

— "Nos contó sobre Gunther... que le dijo que fue él quien habló sobre su fuga a Boris" — señaló Max.

— "Y que fuiste tú quien se unió a Boris... para traicionarlo y darle la cinta que contenía las jugadas de Gunther" — agregó Hillary

― "¿Qué?" ― dijo Gregor aturdido.

— "¡Que lo encerraste para que no buscara a Gunther!!" — reclamó Tyson.

Gregor quedó inmóvil. Trató de hablar pero las palabras no salían de sus labios... parpadeó tratando de unir ideas... Esa declaración no la esperaba... nunca.

— "¿Vas a decir que es mentira?" — cuestionó Tyson

— "Es verdad. Lo hice" — admitió después de una pausa... — "De no hacerlo, el muerto sería él... no me arrepiento. El Sr. Voltaire lo apreció en más de una forma"

Todos entendieron que esa "forma" era económica.

— "Eso quiere decir que si alguien te pagara más... ¿Traicionarías a Kai?" — subrayó Ray.

Gregor le miró de frente y le respondió — "Yo no tengo porqué tener lealtad a Kai... pero JAMÁS traicionaría al Sr. Voltaire"

Ray se quedó atónito. Recurrió a su intuición porque esa mirada, la voz..., la forma en que lo dijo, todo en junto le decía que Gregor no mentía...

— "HEY espera!!" — protestó Tyson al ver que se dirigía al refugio, aún incrédulo por las revelaciones de los Bladebreakers.

Ray le detuvo sujetándolo del hombro. — "Tyson... él dice la verdad... no sé como explicarlo... pero SÉ dice la verdad..."

— "¿Te refieres a lo que dijo de Kai?"

— "No, bueno quizá. Me refiero a que en verdad él no traicionaría a Voltaire"

— "¿Estás seguro?" — preguntó Kenny.

— "Si" — se escuchó.

Todos giraron... quien habló apenas en un susurro fue Kai.

ooOooo

Gregor jugueteaba con un par de guijarros mientras analizaba la situación... "_Te equivocas... si nos contó_" oía decir a Tyson. Gregor quedó impactado... No podía creerlo – '_¿Kai Hiwatari les contó... eso?_'- era el pensamiento que lo tenía aturdido.

Recordó algo, no era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba... una vez cuando competía con Kai, bajo la mirada siempre vigilante de Gunther... a su querido protegido su "pequeño _scharlach" _como se refería por el color de sus ojos...

Nadie dudaba de la calidad del niño nuevo. Aprendía rápido... pero había visto sus anteriores jugadas, ya sabía como atacaría. La primera vez logró vencerlo, la segunda terminó con su blade empotrado en la pared... ¡No lo podía creer! La estrategia que utilizó Kai era la misma ¿Entonces cómo? ¿Cómo lo pudo vencer?

Lo descubrió por unas palabras que alcanzó a oír entre las risas que provocó su rostro estupefacto... las recordaba bien... unas palabras... dirigidas a Kai mientras Gunther le entregaba a Dranzer — "_Hay veces que he dado por hecho que eres una persona a quien cualquiera conoce, me equivoqué y me alegro por ello. Eres impredecible chico__…__ no cambies_"

¡LO HABÍA OLVIDADO! ¡Lo subestimó! Cometió ese mismo error...

- '_No pensé que lo contara... ¡Me parta un rayo!... me confié. Sigue tan impredecible como siempre_' - gruñó Gregor - '_Esto podría ser un problema... o quizá no_' - sonrió con maldad el ruso mientras dirigía una mirada a los otros jóvenes.

oooOooo

Kai necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos. Necesitaba alejarse un poco de sus compañeros de equipo. Ahora se encontraba sentado entre unas rocas que coincidentemente formaban la figura de un trono, aunque no lo buscó por eso, sino que de cierto modo le proporcionaban relativo resguardo de miradas curiosas o impertinentes. Desde que llegaron a ese lugar, el nacimiento de agua y las cosas en cajas, esa ropa gris, todo en conjunto le causaba un desasosiego muy raro. Apretó a Dranzer buscando su apoyo... un sensación cálida le inundó, aunque esta vez no escuchó su familiar grito... Una punzada en la cabeza le hizo quejarse suavemente, se llevó las manos a la cabeza para masajearla un poco; odiaba eso, aunque al mismo tiempo le proporcionaba un recuerdo, a veces bueno, a veces malo.

Esta vez no fue desagradable, compensando de alguna forma el dolor... una semi-sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, se encontraba en una casa pequeña pero cálida, con un lindo jardín, se sentía seguro… en eso saltó cerca de donde se encontraba un pequeño gato negro con un lazo rojo en el cuello; lo recordaba bien, lo llamó pero el gato solamente se le quedó viendo con curiosidad. Vio como unos brazos blancos y perfumados lo recogían y se lo daban... "¿Te gusta?" Le escuchó decir, en tanto el gato jugaba con los botones de su abrigo...

Sus pensamientos eran algo confusos. – '¿_Quién era esa señora_?' - Era bonita, rubia, muy amable ¿La conocía? Luchó buscando respuesta en su mente... un pequeño dolor surgió, pero no fue eso que logró que su sonrisa desapareciera. Fue recordar que ella era la mamá de Gunther...

En medio del recuerdo escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban, de inmediato enmascaró su rostro, que después de años de práctica quedó sin expresión... no así su mirada, era algo que aún no podía ocultar más que cerrando los ojos.

Así lo encontró Tyson, sentado como siempre alejado de todos. No le gustó lo que vio. No era bueno, ni siquiera tranquilizador. Mas que pensativo se miraba triste... sus ojos sin brillo, sin la llama de fuego que le caracterizaba. Era como esa vez que habló de ser la mitad del alma de sus bestias bit como ellas lo eran de cada uno.

— "¿Kai, te encuentras bien?" — preguntó Tyson.

— "No molestes Tyson" — dijo cerrando los ojos, al descubrir una mirada sobre él.

El mencionado no le hizo caso, se sentó cerca de él pero de espaldas. Tyson dirigió su mirada a la lejanía... Dudó. No tenía la delicadeza de Ray, tampoco la discreción de Max o el razonamiento de Kenny, pero a cambio de eso tenía la fortuna de tener un buen corazón, así que dejó que éste guiara sus palabras:

— "Solo vine a recordarte que aunque no lo quieras SI somos tus amigos" — dijo al ponerse de pie. — "Cuando... cuando necesites una mano... ya sabes, aunque no la extiendas ahí estará la mía... solo recuérdalo" — dicho eso caminó por donde había venido.

- '_Gunther…quien lo diría... ese payaso tiene tu espíritu…' _- pensó Kai con nostalgia y profunda tristeza.

No abrió los ojos hasta que escuchó como el sonido de los pasos de Tyson desaparecían. Sus pensamientos volvieron hacia donde se encontraba y a lo que Gregor le dijo sobre que iban al "_granero_"; ese era el lugar donde beybatalló por última vez con Gunther. No quería, realmente no deseaba regresar ahí, pero si era el lugar donde se reunirían era posible que los trasladaran a otro lado y podría separarse de los Bladebreakers.

Se quedó muy quieto aguardando la puesta del sol, aunque estaba nublado, de alguna forma confirmaría donde estaban. Necesitaba orientarse... Sin embargo, la naturaleza no lo complacería, un retumbo y una repentina lluvia lo obligó a regresar con los otros. De mala gana se acercó al calor de la llama.

Se sentía cansando, muchas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo. Escuchó que Hillary le ofrecía algo de comer, negó con su cabeza. Cerró los ojos para descansar un poco... mañana se levantaría temprano para ver el amanecer...

ooOoo

Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, realmente los aprecio mucho.

Saludooooosssss.


	54. Chapter 54 “Momentos difíciles Decisi

**Capítulo 54**

"**Momentos difíciles... Decisiones****"**

**Parte II**

Cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió que los otros estuvieran levantados, a juzgar por las voces que se escuchaban susurrantes, como temerosas de perturbar su sueño. Parpadeó varias veces para aclarar su visión. Las voces de los otros se escuchaban. Ya era de día, considerando la luz que penetraba fuerte.

Al intentar levantarse llamó la atención de los otros, quienes se acercaron presurosos, aunque con un desconcertante alivio pintado en sus rostros.

— "No trates de levantarte, aún... solo descansa un poco" — dijo suavemente Hillary.

No le hizo caso. Un poco mareado logró sentarse. Sentía cansancio y le dolía la cabeza. Cerró los ojos un momento para reponerse, al abrirlos vio las caras preocupadas de los otros.

— "¡Ah! Finamente despertaste Kai. Será mejor que te pongas en pie, aún tenemos camino que recorrer, a menos claro que prefieras que te cargue"

— "¡Basta!" — saltó Hillary — "Acord..." — se interrumpió al ver la mirada de Kai sobre ella.

— "¿Qué sucede?" — preguntó extrañado por la reacción de la chica.

— "Nada Kai. Solamente que tus niñeras no quieren que te moleste... estoy aterrorizado" — le contestó Gregor con burla. — "Tienes quince minutos" — y sin más salió.

Kai se les quedó viendo. Todos desviaron la mirada.

oooOoo

La siguiente jornada fue dura, en especial para Kai. Ray había insistido en llevar su bolsa de viaje, además de la suya. Argumentó, que se estaba recuperando y más adelante se la daría. Hillary se había entrometido, diciendo que si no comía ella sería quien cargaría su bolsa. Eso le había disgustado, nadie le chantajeaba - (Salvo su abuelo, Boris, de vez en cuando Tala... pero ellos no cuentan ¿Cierto?).

Su cansancio era notorio, más de una vez tuvo que apoyarse en las rocas para no caer. Aunque trató de ser discreto, siempre era observado. Pero obstinado como era, trataba de mantener el ritmo de los otros, que de por sí era, desesperantemente lento, según la opinión de Gregor. Era muy difícil para sus amigos verlo así, aunque tampoco podían acercarse a ayudarle. En primer lugar porque él no lo permitiría, en segundo estaba Gregor. Conociendo a Kai como lo conocían (por lo menos Ray), sabían que suficiente humillación debía sentir al saberse cargado por Gregor. Y no importaba que estuviera inconsciente. Lo había cargado... y eso era una afrenta a su orgullo. Como tercero y final... porque los Bladebreakers estaban evadiéndolo. De esto último se dio cuenta Kai, pero ya tenía suficiente con mantenerse consciente para enfrentarlos o preguntarles por su anormal silencio, ni que decir que se leía en sus rostros '_soy culpable_'.

Gregor también había notado ese distanciamiento... conocía el motivo de ese _silencio._ El porqué los compañeros de Kai lo evadían o trataban de no conversar... aunque no por eso dejaba de poner atención tanto a unos como al otro.

Durante el primer descanso que tuvieron, Gregor se alejó para observar el camino que seguirían. Kai se refugió entre unas rocas para descansar y tratar de reponerse. El resto del grupo tuvo una reunión para tratar de solucionar un problema que tenían entre ellos.

—"Sigo pensando que debemos decirle que ocurre" — insistía Kenny por segunda vez.

— "No. Ya discutimos eso" — contradijo Tyson.

— "Tyson tiene razón, votamos y ganó la mayoría. Al llegar a la base le contaremos" — le apoyó Hillary.

— "Pero se ve muy cansado" — insistió el dueño de Dizzy.

— "Es normal, ya Gregor dijo que podría suceder" — habló Hillary.

— "Después de lo que le pasó. ¿Será buena idea?" — preguntó a la vez Max.

— "No lo sé... espero que si" — contestó Ray.

— "¿No han notado que se encuentra mal?" — insistió nuevamente Kenny.

— "Precisamente por eso" — habló Ray — "Después de las convulsiones que sufrió anoche es necesario saber como está o que podemos hacer por él. Ya lo conocen, preferiría morirse antes que admitir que se encuentra enfermo"

Todos bajaron la cabeza y recordaron la noche anterior.

**Recuerdos:**

Cuando Kai entró a la cueva, todos pudieron notar que estaba mojado por la lluvia; le insistieron para que se acercara al calor de la llama para secarse. Gotas de agua se deslizaban por su cabello y rostro. Hillary le había insistido en que se quitara el abrigo para que el calor del fuego lo secara. No parecía muy dispuesto a ello, pero la chica podía ser muy obstinada cuando se lo proponía. De mala gana aceptó y se lo dio para que se secara. Kenny le extendió una de las mantas para que se secara, que luego recogió Hillary y la dejó cerca del abrigo para que también se secara, cuando regresó notó que Kai se había sentado lo más lejos que pudo de ellos. No pudo evitar sonreír ante ese gesto.

El chico se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes. Hillary se acercó con comida. El solo aroma hizo que su estómago le diera vueltas. Se negó a comer y cerró los ojos en un gesto tan familiar que podía traducirse como '_No fastidies' _

Hillary no se dio por vencida junto a Ray iban a insistir nuevamente cuando vieron que estaba dormido. Con mucho cuidado Ray le cubrió con una manta y regresó a donde se encontraban los otros. La conversación siguió aunque en voz baja. Mientras el resto platicaba sobre lo que harían al regresar a la normalidad. Ray y Hillary discutían sobre quien insistiría en que Kai comiera. Tyson se entrometió y les dijo que si Kai no quería comer él lo haría, eso provocó que empezara una pelea con la chica.

Quizá no hubieran parado hasta que oyeron un gemido y al girar descubrieron que provenía de Kai, éste empezó a respirar con dificultad, preocupado Max se acercó a él pensando que tendría alguna pesadilla o algo similar cuando al tocarle el hombro se desplomó en sus brazos.

— "¿Kai? ¡Kai, despierta! ¡Chicos algo le ocurre!" — gritó el pobre rubio al sentir que Kai — "¡KAI!" — nada, sencillamente temblaba más y más fuerte.

Entre los chicos mayores lo sujetaron mientras se retorcía tratando de liberarse. Kenny y Hillary estaban aterrados... A los gritos se aproximó Gregor que hasta el momento se encontraba alejado.

Un juramento en otro idioma se escuchó — "¿Dónde está?" — le oyeron gritar. Otro juramento — ¡DEMONIOS! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA BOLSA DE KAI?" — les gritó más fuerte.

Todos parpadearon sorprendidos. Kenny señaló un montículo y fue arrojado a un lado. Hillary estaba quizá más pálida que Kai, apretaba inconscientemente su bolso. Fue al ver el empujón que recibió Kenny que reaccionó — "¿Qué haces?" — preguntó a Gregor en tanto ayudaba al chico a levantarse.

Gregor la ignoró — "Sujétenlo mejor" — les gritó y sin tanta ceremonia lo inyectó de golpe.

Poco a poco sintieron como dejaba de forcejear y su respiración se volvía más lenta. Finalmente su cuerpo se relajó. Observaron como Gregor le chequeaba el pulso. Le ponía la mano en la frente, y verificaba que respirara sin problemas. Murmuró algo que no entendieron y lo levantó.

— "Pongan una frazada en el suelo" — o_rdenó_ y dadas las circunstancias fue obedecido sin problemas. — "Otra" — dijo. Al ser cumplido su mandato depositó suavemente al inconsciente Kai y le cubrió con una tercera frazada. Giró y los encaró directamente, sin tapujos y muy, **muy molesto **— "Les advertí que tuvieran cuidado con sus síntomas" — Les reclamó.

— "Oye" — saltó Tyson.

— "¿Y se llaman sus amigos? ¿Qué hicieron ahora? ¿Lo enfadaron? ¿Lo presionaron?"

— "Nosotros no lo molestamos a diferencia tuya que lo has provocado y..." — empezó a decir Hillary.

— "Ya les dije porqué lo provocaba y a **diferencia..."** — recalcó— "...de ustedes cada vez que lo hice estaba atento a su reacción. ¿Pueden decir lo mismo?"

— "Nosotros no sabíamos que tenía y..."

— "Exacto... por eso se los dije ¿Acaso ya se les olvidó?" — habló con voz severa.

Todos bajaron la mirada. Era verdad que les había dicho. Nunca pensaron que fuera tan grave... de hecho nunca le creyeron.

— "Antes de esto tuvo que haber presentado mareo, vértigo o algo similar... quizá algunas fallas en su memoria, dolor, algo... ¿Lo notaron? — silencio — "Pudo haberse lastimado seriamente. Vaya amigos... bueno eso dicen ser ¿No?" — auch, eso tuvo que dolerles.

— "¿Él estará bien?" — fue la voz de Hillary la que preguntó por todos.

Gregor hizo una mueca. — "¿Ahora si les interesa?"

— "Cometimos un error. Pero es nuestro amigo, nos preocupa y haremos lo posible para que no le pase nada" — Saltó Tyson como siempre.

— "Tuve que ponerle un poco más de la dosis acostumbrada. Sus convulsiones eran demasiado fuertes. Esta dosis lo mantendrá dormido hasta mañana. Despertará desorientado y muy cansado. Dudo que recuerde lo que pasó esta noche"

— "Entonces se lo diremos" — comentó Ray.

— "¿Están seguros que es lo mejor?" — nuevo silencio — "Sacó la botellita de su bolsillo, a la luz del fuego se notaba que apenas quedaba — "Si regresa la crisis, lo que queda será insuficiente. Si deciden no decirle, por lo menos hasta que lleguemos a la base, encontraré alguna reserva. El señor Voltaire sin duda tendrá algún paquete para él, entonces ya no importará que le digan".

— "No acostumbramos ocultarle nada" — señaló Max.

— "¿O no pueden ocultarle algo?" — insinuó Gregor.

— "Oye..."

— "No, oigan ustedes. Estoy aquí por órdenes del Sr. Voltaire. Ya les dije que son un estorbo y aún puedo dejarlos abandonados en este lugar" — miradas se cruzaron — "Si no estuviera lloviendo me lo llevaría YA... pero en su condición seguramente se agravaría. Cometí el error de creer que lo vigilarían, de haberlo hecho, quizá no hubiera necesitado de la medicina. Sé que el señor Voltaire lo prefiere vivo aunque lo lleve atado o yo mismo le haga perder el conocimiento por cualquier método".

— "¿Entonces quieres que se lo ocultemos no?" — señaló Ray.

— "Es obvio genio. ¿Cómo creen que reaccionará?" — nuevo intercambio de miradas — "Eso imaginé. Se enojará y podría tener otra crisis. Ya se dieron cuenta que no tengo problema en cargarlo, pero no en esas condiciones, de hacerlo de esa forma podría sofocarse ¿Correrán el riesgo? Tienen hasta mañana. Será mejor que hagan turnos para cuidarlo... por cualquier cosa" — dicho eso se fue a su rincón.

Los chicos se miraron. Gregor los había humillado y con buena razón. Se decían sus amigos y le habían fallado. Nunca pensaron que pudiera agravarse. Bah, no le habían creído a Gregor, aunque lo disimularon... ¿Tan enfermo estaba Kai? Ahora descansaba y parecía estar mejor ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Se preguntaban... ahora tenían que decidir que era lo mejor para él.

— "¿Qué hacemos?" — preguntó Max — "¿Creen que debemos decirle?"

— "Votemos" — aconsejó Ray. — "¿Creen que debemos ocultarle a Kai lo sucedido esta noche?"

Tres rápidos "Si" y un "No" fueron contados. Aquellos que dijeron sí giraron hacia el único que no estaba de acuerdo.

— "Creo que debería saberlo" — opinó Kenny, el único que había votado un no.

— "Pero oíste las razones de Gregor" — indicó Tyson.

— "Por eso, no me convencen. Si él está enfermo sabrá que es lo mejor para él" — insistía — "Además, no sabe del video de Tala"

— "No me acordaba de eso" — confesó Max.

— "Es la segunda cosa que le ocultamos... definitivamente no lo culparía si se enoja... aunque..." — confesó Ray.

— "Él tampoco ha sido sincero con nosotros" — intervino Hillary.

— "Pero nosotros no somos así" — fue el turno de Kenny — "¿Cuánto creen que podremos ocultárselo?"

— "Es cierto, pero tampoco ayuda que ese testarudo no nos cuente nada... Pero tienes razón, ¿Qué pasa si se enoja y... recae?" — comentó y mirando de reojo a donde se encontraba el ruso prosiguió — "Tengo que admitir que Gregor ha tenido mucho acierto en sus observaciones ¿No?" — señaló Tyson.

Todos asintieron. Siempre les había molestado la reserva de Kai, sus secretos. Admiraban que fuera tan independiente, pero les entristecía que no confiara en ellos después de tanto tiempo. Era duro pensar que habían otros que si lo conocían... o que tuvieran que obtener información a medias (cuando Kai por necesidad o presionado decía algo, que siendo justos era muy poco) o por otras personas, que se jactaban de conocerlo mejor.

— "Opino que deberíamos observarlo, si vemos que se encuentra mejor le decimos" — propuso Ray — "¿Qué opinas Hillary?"

— "Estoy de acuerdo contigo... pero deberíamos decirle a Gregor que no lo provoque más" — contestó la chica.

— "¿Max?" — preguntó Ray.

— "Apoyo la propuesta"

— "¿Tyson?"

— "Creo que es lo mejor"

— "¿Eso creen? ¿Qué es lo mejor?" — preguntó el chico de lentes — "Creo que deberíamos decírselo... pero si es lo que piensa la mayoría... tendré que aceptarlo" — fue la respuesta de Kenny. —"¿Quién se lo dirá a Gregor?"

Ray se levantó junto a Hillary.

— "¿Qué acordaron?" — dijo al verlos llegar a donde se encontraba recostado, siguió así, consideró que no valía la pena levantarse.

— "Se lo diremos al llegar a la base... a menos que se acuerde" — dijo Hillary. Ray parpadeó sorprendido, esa parte no lo habían acordado.

— "Como quieran" — dijo sin emoción.

— "Siempre y cuando no lo molestes. Si lo llegas a provocar... le contaremos" — señaló Ray.

— "¿Creen que voy a aceptar sus condiciones?" — dijo orgulloso el ruso.

— "Nosotros no queremos que lo molestes, tú que no le contemos... ¿Es un acuerdo?" — ahora fue el turno de Hillary.

— "Bien" — Gregor se encogió de hombros se levantó y se dirigió a donde estaba Kai. Se inclinó y lo revisó nuevamente. Iba a tomar su abrigo cuando ella fue más rápida y lo cogió antes que el ruso.

— "Dame su abrigo" — habló sin emoción pero severamente.

— "No, aún está húmedo. Yo me encargaré de él y de sus cosas hasta mañana que despierte"

Gregor se movió inquieto. No insistió y regresó a su lugar. Salvo el ruso, todos se turnaron. Aunque, como lo pronosticó Kai no despertó en toda la noche...

**Fin de los recuerdos**

ooOoo

Espero que la decisión que tomé sea la adecuada. Confieso este era un solo capitulo pero me pareció muy largo, así que tomé la decisión de cortarlo. En el siguiente concluye su travesía y finalmente llegan a la base o punto de encuentro... según se entienda.

Como han leído Kai llegó hasta el límite. La crisis que pronosticó Gregor tuvo lugar. Los chicos se sienten culpables (y yo, pobre chico. Creo que se me pasó la mano... bueno un poquito). Esa es la razón por la cual no quieren acercársele.

Sobre Gregor... es un personaje que poco a poco a crecido su importancia. Ya ha demostrado que sabe muchas cosas sobre Kai, no es precisamente muy querido o se de a querer, pero sabe hacer su trabajo. Esa es la razón por la cual Voltaire le asignó a ese lugar.

Sobre los otros rusos... por ahora siguen sin aparecer. Paciencia, ya harán su entrada (susurro) ya tienen su capitulo hechito y rehechito varias veces. Tengo mis dudas sobre a quien tirarle la culpa... y por eso he borrado su nombre una y otra vez.

Como nadie me dijo que no se podía, contestaré algunas dudas que por ser comentarios anónimos no puedo hacerlo de otra manera.

Gracias queridos lectores.


	55. Chapter 55 “Momentos difíciles ¿Trai

**Capítulo 55**

"**Momentos difíciles... ¿Traición o amistad?****"**

**Parte III**

El silencio de los chicos se vió interrumpido con la llegada de Gregor. Los miró con cierto desdén — "Despiértenlo" — dijo señalando las rocas.

— "¿No podríamos quedarnos un poco más?" — pidió Kenny.

— "Quizá, pero no creo que les agrade subir en la oscuridad"

Un suspiro colectivo. Ray fue a buscar a Kai, a diferencia de lo que imaginó no estaba dormido o si lo estaba era un sueño muy leve, porque no tuvo necesidad de acercarse y tocarlo. Abrió los ojos y se levantó.

— "Vamos" — dijo tan solo.

La caminata siguió. Gregor siempre guiando. Atrás iban Ray, Max y Kenny. Después Kai y al final Tyson y Hillary. Repentinamente Kai se detuvo, miró a todos lados. Los otros sorprendidos giraron y lo miraron detenidamente. Gregor sonrió.

— "Hay otro camino" — le dijo a Gregor en ruso ante el desconcierto de los otros.

— "¿Ya te acordaste? Mala suerte, éste es el más rápido, recuerda que vamos atrasados y si no llegamos hoy se irán. Dudo que tú... tus compañeros aguanten otros tres días de camino" — comentó Gregor también en ruso.

— "¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué están diciendo?" — preguntó Tyson.

— "Nada... solamente que está en desacuerdo en seguir este camino. Pero como le expliqué es el más rápido. Si no llegamos a tiempo tendremos que ir a otro punto de encuentro... una caminata de tres días ¿No es verdad?" — esta vez Gregor respondió de tal forma que todos entendieran.

— "¿Kai?" — preguntó Tyson. Al interrogado asintió — "¿Por qué? ¿Es tan malo el camino?"

Esta vez no respondió. Sin decir una palabra pasó frente a los tres que iban adelante, se adelantó a Gregor... quien les sonrió burlonamente. Y siguió al bicolor.

oooOooo

Llegaron al pie de una montaña, por lo menos eso parecía. Era un imponente muro de roca, formaba una especie de escuadra y en una esquina, entre dos gigantescos bloques de granito una abertura, apenas mayor que una puerta.

— "Preparen las linternas, es un trecho algo largo" — señaló Gregor — "Cuando lleguemos a 'iglesia' nos detendremos a descansar antes del ascenso"

— "¿Iglesia? ¿Ascenso? ¿A dónde nos llevas?" — preguntó confundido Tyson.

— "Es un atajo a la base. Solo unos pocos lo conocen... es una entrada especial. Es un pasadizo entre la montaña. Será mejor que no se separen, hay otros túneles"

— "Aún no me has contestado que es la iglesia" — insistió el chico de la gorra.

— "Ya lo verás" — le respondió el ruso.

A toda esta charla, Ray notó como Kai se miraba incómodo. Parecía que luchaba contra demonios interiores o recuerdos que definitivamente no eran agradables. Ray se acercó y antes que pudiera poner la mano en el hombro, como era su intención, Kai se adentró entre unas enormes rocas.

Caminaron durante diez o quince minutos. Hasta que llegaron a una bóveda iluminada desde arriba por un orificio cuya luz caía directamente a una lagunilla. Ahora se dieron cuenta porqué le decían iglesia. Parecía la nave central, rodeada de enormes estalactitas y estalagmitas blancas con piedras que despedían colores y formas caprichosas que se proyectaban en otras. Daban la impresión de columnas blancas con piedras de colores; ahí sobre esa fuente de agua la luz se reflejaba a los lugares oscuros lograba que las piedras brillaran. Parecían enormes cirios de cera. Extrañamente les recordó a la Catedral de San Basilio a donde fueron en su visita a Moscú.

Era un lugar realmente asombroso, más que eso, increíble. Quedaron entusiasmados, tanto que olvidaron su cansancio, sus dudas y que un chico parecía incómodo... mucho.

— "Descansaremos unos minutos" — dijo claro y fuerte mientras paseaba su mirada en Kai — "No se alejen, dejen aquí todo aquello que represente peso" — al ver sus miradas les aclaró — "Tendremos que subir una escala. Espero que no sufran de vértigo... es una caída a un río, que los llevaría directo a una pequeña caída y recogeríamos sus cuerpos en las orillas de un lago"

— "¿Entonces por qué nos trajiste por aquí? ¿Quién diablos se arriesgaría por ese lado? Solo un perfecto suicida lo..."

— "Mira enano, si no quieres ir... es demasiado tarde. Esta ruta nos llevará en diez minutos al punto de reunión... pero si te asusta podemos dar la vuelta, llegar al _granero_, recoger las provisiones que nos dejaron y seguir el camino al siguiente punto de reunión en tres días".

Tyson se cruzó de brazos enfuruñado y giró la vista buscando a Kai. Éste se encontraba de espaldas a donde estaban, sus brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Tyson suspiró derrotado... — "Bien"

— "Ya que tengo tu apoyo... aprovecha tu des-can-so porque lo vas a necesitar".

oooOooo

Realmente habían disfrutado del lugar. No descansaron en el estricto sentido de la palabra, el lugar sin duda sería una atracción maravillosa en cualquier otra circunstancia. Un lugar digno de admirar. Fue cuando se dieron cuenta que nuevamente Kai permanecía alejado de ellos.

— "¿Creen que logre aguantar?" — preguntó Max al ver la figura solitaria que se distinguía a una respetable distancia.

— "Gregor dijo que no falta mucho" — comentó Hillary

— "Claro Hillary, solamente subir por un precipicio, si casi nada" — ironizó Tyson.

— "No discutan" — intervino Kenny — "Solamente tratemos de llegar. Hay saber como está Kai"

— "De acuerdo, solamente espero que logre subir y no creo que nos deje ayudarlo y pedirle que lo suba Gregor, no nos lo perdonará" — finalizó Ray.

— "¿Entonces? ¿Quién es el valiente?" — bromeó Tyson.

— "Creo que iré a preguntarle algunas cosas" — inició Ray.

— "Suerte amigo" — dijo Tyson.

Ray sonrió. Pensando que en verdad necesitaría de suerte. No solo tendría que averiguar como se encontraba realmente su amigo (cosa que no era fácil o por lo menos Kai no se lo facilitaría) y esconder que había sufrido de convulsiones, que Gregor le había inyectado -con su consentimiento-, si, realmente bajo esas circunstancias ¿Quién necesita suerte?

Lo encontró sentado mirando a lo que pareció un lugar determinado. Sus ojos se dirigieron a un lugar y descubrió leves pero inconfundibles marcas de blades...

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó Kai sacándolo de su pensamientos.

— "Saber como te encuentras" — dijo de improviso y regañándose mentalmente por ser tan directo.

— "Bien" — respondió con voz monótona, aunque la forma tan directa de preguntar lo había sorprendido.

— "¿Podemos hablar?"

— "No"

Ray sonrió... – '_Debí esperar esa respuesta_' – Vio que Kai se ponía de pie, indiscutible señal que daba por terminada su "conversación". Pero el chino estaba decidido a llegar... a ciertos extremos. Había notado que en determinadas ocasiones era mejor se directo con su amigo. Quizá no era la mejor ocasión pero las circunstancias le obligaban y se decidió.

— "¿Qué sucede Kai? Y no me digas que nada porque te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo te ocurre" — al notar que no obtenía respuesta decidió presionar un poco — "Después que te hallamos golpeado Boris nos contaste que ocurría. Ayer nos contaste de Gunther. Sé que no te fue fácil hacerlo, pero confiaste en nosotros ¿Por qué ahora no puedes decirnos que te ocurre?"

Eso si logró que se detuviera...

— "Ray... yo..."

Kai parecía dudar en continuar... Ray entendía que eso no era normal. Ya lo había presionado ¿Sería correcto? ¿No estaría provocando alguna crisis? ¿Qué debería hacer? Decidió optar por lo más sensato... esperar.

— "No recuerdo porqué terminé aquí" — dijo finalmente, aún dándole la espalda.

— "Es normal estabas inconsciente cuando salimos de la base y..."

— "No entiendes... no recuerdo que me haya golpeado Boris, o qué les dije..." — murmuró girando y viendo de frente al chino. Esta revelación dejó a Ray quedó paralizado — "Lo último que recuerdo es... cuando me llamó el Shchedri..."

- '_Eso pasó hace días_' – pensó aterrado el chino — "Kai... ¿Qué recuerdas exactamente?"

— "¡¡Demonios!!" — oyeron decir a Gregor... — "¿Están sordos? ¿Necesitas que te cargue Hiwatari? Ya les dije que es hora, los otros están esperando en la salida del túnel"

Kai se giró... Ray iba a detenerlo, necesitaba más respuestas. Kai negó con la cabeza y un suavísimo "Después" se escuchó.

Gregor no bromeaba cuando dijo esperaba que no sufrieran de vértigo. La escalada como la llamaba era un conjunto de cuerdas de acero, una escala de cuerdas de acero, para más exactitud que colgaba junto a una pared bastante lisa. Para ser sinceros no tenía muchos tramos, tampoco era muy largo el trecho, una escala de unos tres, quizá cuatro metros de alto. El problema era que la cornisa que comunicaba a la escala era muy estrecha lo suficiente para que estuviera una persona, sin contar que tenían que recorrer una distancia de casi dos metros para alcanzar la escala... Ahora si dirigían su mirada hacía abajo... se encontrarían con una bellísima caída de unos doce metros a unas aguas que se miraban azules sí, pero nada tranquilizadoras por la corriente que se formaba. Y... arriba, bueno era obvio que tendrían que impulsarse para subir. Más de uno tragó con dificultad.

— "¿Miedo Bladebrakers?" — preguntó alguien...

Nadie contestó... un pequeño suspiro y de poderse oír un entrechocar de dientes y piernas.

— "¿Eso resistirá?" — preguntó un atemorizado Max.

— "Solo hay una forma de saberlo" — diciendo eso se puso de cara a la pared y caminó despacio, pese a ser tan grande y llevar el abrigo, Gregor era bastante ágil, trepó sin dificultad la escala. Llegó al final de la pared. Al llegar arriba lo vieron de pie, se quitaba el abrigo y nuevamente regresaba a donde se encontraron.

— "¿Contesta eso tu pregunta?" — preguntó Gregor. — "Ahora ¿Quién sube?"

Se miraron... Kai se adelantó.

— "Ray primero, después Max, Hillary, Kenny, Tyson" — dijo con voz firme pero muy fría mientras miraba directamente a Gregor.

— "Supongo que seré el último... Para que no creas que cortaré la cuerda" — ofreció Gregor... nadie dijo nada — "Bueno ya que lo van hacer de ese modo, sugiero que el primero suba esta cuerda" — no era muy gruesa, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para subir sus cosas, una o dos a la vez — "Suban los abrigos y demás cosas (miradita a la computadora de Kenny) para facilitar el ascenso de los menos... diestros".

Kai asintió. Ray fue el primero en subir (había entendido el plan de Kai, cuidar al resto desde arriba). Además, como lo sugirió Gregor, lo hizo sin el abrigo. Ya arriba le correspondió subir en dos tiempos, un par de abrigos y un par de mochilas (incluida la de Gregor, como precaución si se entiende). Después que subió Max, hicieron otro tanto. Al igual que con Hillary.

Kenny temblaba como una hoja... escalar por un muro liso, en una escala de acero, (por muy fuerte que se viera) llegando por una cornisa estrecha con un río de aguas muy turbulentas (eso veía) no era una actividad que calificara de común y agradable. Al final... muy despacio, animado, amenazado (por lo menos con la mirada de Gregor) y algo jalado por Ray y Max, logró subir. Fue fuertemente palmeado en la espalda, por Max. El pobre chico aún temblaba, al notarlo Hill le cubrió con el abrigo de Kai, además del suyo. Mientras ayudaba a los otros a subir los últimos abrigos y equipaje… incluida Dizzy. Ni que decir la alegría con la cual Kenny la recibió.

Solamente quedaban tres... Tyson miró a Kai, éste le hizo una seña que subiera. Llegó sin problemas. Kai se cruzó de brazos. Gregor sonrió y subió a su vez. Ya arriba (para evitar cualquier situación) se alejó discretamente unos metros. Vigilado atentamente por Max y Kenny.

Era el turno de Kai. Respiró profundamente antes de empezar a subir. No llevaba mucho, la mitad del camino cuando se detuvo, sintió vértigo y cerró los ojos tratando de recuperarse. Hillary (que al igual que Ray lo miraban) se preocuparon cuando se detuvo.

— "¿Kai?" — preguntó Ray al ver que el chico empezó a temblar.

— "¿Qué ocurre?" — preguntó Max. Mientras Tyson le explicaba en voz baja. El rostro de Max palideció.

Un par de ojos miraban atentamente el movimiento del chino, así como la súbita palidez del rubio.

— "¿Kai?" — Preguntó otra vez Ray al notar como Kai cerraba los ojos.

— "¿Estás bien?" — preguntó Tyson al verlo palidecer.

— "Estoy mareado" — dijo más para él que para los otros.

Hillary estaba aterrada… dirigió una mirada a Ray que lo comprendió al instante, y sin dudarlo se preparó para descender.

— "Solamente sujétate, bajaré a ayudarte" — dijo Ray, tratando de parecer tranquilo

— "No... solo necesito tiempo" — susurró Kai, mientras abría los ojos para continuar subiendo. Pues si hacía lo contrario (es decir bajar) los otros por tratar de ayudarlo podrían caerse.

— "Debe ser que necesita otra dosis" — se escuchó decir a Hillary, que por estar tan nerviosa no se cuidó de decirlo en voz baja.

— "¿Q-qué? ¿D-de que hablan?" — pregunto apenas en un susurró a sus amigos.

Gregor que sonrió ante esa pregunta. Los otros no habían notado que se había acercado a ellos. Kai estaba a un paso de ellos. Nuevamente se había detenido al escuchar lo que dijo la chica. Abrió los ojos y los miró interrogante.

— "De tu medicación..."— contestó una extrañada Hillary — "Era necesario, anoche convulsionaste y..."

— "¡¡Qué?!" — esta vez la voz de Kai parecía rara, con miedo...

— "Tu medicina. Gregor nos dijo que era necesario inyectar..." — le informó Tyson — "Descuida, nosotros lo comprendemos"

— "Yo... yo... no... es..." — dijo con más dificultad.

Empezó a temblar más, intentó hablar pero no salió ninguna palabra, y antes que Ray o cualquiera de sus amigos pudiera hacer algo, vieron con terror como Kai se soltaba… y caía al río… para desaparecer entre sus frías aguas.

— "Eh ¿Qué intentan?" — preguntó Gregor al ver como los otros empezaban a bajar.

— "¿Qué te parece que hacemos? ¡Vamos a buscar a Kai!" — gritó Tyson.

— "Temo que eso no va a ser posible" — dijo Gregor con mucha calma, mientras agarra a Hillary y Max y lo arrojaba sin muchas contemplaciones hacia atrás, hizo lo mismo con Ray.

— "¿Te volviste loco? — dijo ya Tyson ya había empezado a bajar, pero al ver eso se detuvo. No solo no obtuvo respuesta sino que fue sujetado por un brazo y lanzado al otro lado.

— "¡¡Gregor!!" — gritaron el resto al ver esa acción.

— "Entonces... esa medicina" — empezó a decir Hillary.

― "¿Te refieres a ésta?" ― dijo sacando un frasquito de su bolsillo.

¿Entonces... el frasco que Kai tenía? El mismo pensamiento hizo eco en todos los Bladebreakers. Hillary entonces, buscó dentro de la bolsa de viaje de Kai… sus dedos tocaron algo que la hizo estremecer… y sacó un frasco... Se quedaron mudos de terror... estaba entero y perfectamente sellado.

— "Realmente son estúpidos y crédulos..." — dijo sosteniendo con fuerza a Kenny con un cuchillo en su cuello para lograr que los otros se detuvieran — "Les dije que Kai no confiaría en ustedes su triste pasado, que no les diría lo que averiguó... se los dije creyendo que era predecible... lo subestimé, si les contó... más de lo que creí. Debo admitir que estaba preocupado... que todo estaba perdido... Es irónico pensar que temí que ustedes me causarían problemas, no que colaborarían conmigo — sonrió antes de seguir — "Y pensar que tengo que darles las gracias. ¿Saben por qué? Ustedes fueron quienes no confiaron en él... no le dijeron nada de lo que les conté, no cuestionaron nada. Lo más gracioso fue que al final se dio cuenta que ustedes ¡¡LO TRAICIONARON...!! JA JA ¡Qué dulce pensamiento tendría al ir cayendo...!"

Tyson reaccionó en un instante y corrió a golpearlo, por lo menos a intentarlo. Kenny fue lanzado hacia un lado, en tanto Tyson fue rechazado de un simple manotazo, cayendo nuevamente. Hillary se acercó a Tyson, quien se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su boca…

— "Ehh Gregor… creo que te excediste… no se trata así a mis invitados"

Era Olga Chersnov.

oooooOooooo

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lo sospechaban?

Saludooooooossssssss.

Gracias a mis lectores que lo han leído en especial a : Sky d Bladz- liska, YUCEMY, Mie-roll, Valery Hitawarikinomiya, Necare, Kaily Lowkly, Mitzuki Hiwatari, S. Hisaki Raiden, Diana, Mesic, Moona, Misaki, Eliodoto, Perla, Mitzuki Hiwatari, niña traviesa.


	56. Chapter 56 “Caras nuevas, viejos conoci

**Capítulo 56**

"**Caras nuevas, viejos conocidos"**

**Parte I**

Tyson despertó confundido y algo adolorido, parpadeó para despejarse. Había tenido un sueño muy malo, mejor dicho una pesadilla... o al menos eso creyó hasta ver a sus compañeros inconscientes cerca de él... y... descubrir que se encontraban dentro de una especie de jaula de vidrio. Fue cuando recordó donde estaba... lo recordó... ya no le importó sentirse adolorido, con frío o confundido... solo esa horrible sensación de pérdida y hastío.

— "Kai" — susurró apenas, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y amargas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Diferentes quejidos se escucharon poco después. Cada uno experimentó lo mismo que sintió el dueño del Dragon... al despertar y darse cuenta donde estaban y qué habían perdido.

— "Finalmente despertaron" — escucharon decir a alguien cuya solo presencia logró que Tyson se pusiera de pie en un segundo.

De no ser por la pared de vidrio, sin duda se hubiera lanzado sobre el sonriente Gregor (si claro, sueña Tyson).

— "¿Dónde está Kai?" — gritó airado.

— "Mmm, la última vez que lo ví, creo que... caía al río" — respondió.

Un alarido de furia se escuchó así como un golpe, realmente dos, uno al estrellarse contra la pared de vidrio y la segunda al caer al suelo.

Max y Ray se apresuraron a ayudar a Tyson quien todavía se encontraba en el suelo. Como recordando algo buscaron en sus bolsillos.

— "¿Buscaban esto?" — escucharon una voz femenina atrás de Gregor. Era Olga quien tenía en una pequeña caja sus blades.

Ellos gritaron, pero sencillamente dio la vuelta, no sin antes hacerle una seña a Gregor. Parecieron hablar en un idioma extraño (ruso) y ella se alejó despacio con un nuevo bastón cuyo eco resonaba por el lugar.

Sin duda el ruso iba a seguirla cuando Tyson golpeó el vidrio para llamar su atención, cuando lo logró reclamó — "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

— "Dinero" — dijo sencillamente.

— "Confiamos en ti" — escuchó decir a uno de ellos.

— "No, nunca lo hicieron... pero eso no importaba mientras no confiaran en Kai" — rechazó con tranquilidad. — "¿Me hubieran creído si llegaba dulce y preocupado por Kai?" — tras decir eso se rió. — "No podía presentarme ante ustedes con buenas intenciones, ya de por sí era difícil controlar a Hiwatari y disimularle a Boris. Sabía que no se atreverían a registrar sus cosas, aunque no estaba seguro que no intentaran registrar las mías. Por eso me aseguré desde el principio de mantenerlo inconsciente hasta que fuera tarde... y de "_contarles_" muchas cosas que ni pusieron en duda..."

— "¡Lo drogabas y no nos dimos cuenta! ¡Entonces nos mentiste todo el tiempo!" — reclamó Tyson.

Se encogió de hombros ante la acusación — "Me di cuenta que son muy lentos para tomar una decisión crítica, fue tan fácil calcular cuando interferir. Quizá es lo único que me agrada de Hiwatari... su capacidad de decisión" — diciendo eso dio un paso para alejarse.

— "Espera" — oyó decir a Ray... giró y nuevamente se acercó a ellos — "Lo que nos contaste de Kai ¿Era verdad?"

Gregor sonrió recordando todas las cosas que les había contado. — "Algunas cosas... quizá"

— "¡Dijiste que no traicionarías a Voltaire!" — reclamó Ray, pues no entendía como su intuición había fallado tan desastrosamente.

Gregor sonrió y se acercó más a ellos hasta casi tocar el vidrio... — "Mentí" — y dando media vuelta se carcajeó y sin más salió del lugar. Dejándolos más confundidos que al principio.

---oOo---

Un triste silencio les envolvió. Se sentían mal, traicionados y culpables de haberle ocultado a Kai cosas que quizá le hubieran evitado ese final. A más de uno se le humedecieron los ojos. Pasado el momento de ira... notaron que tenían frío y no solo eso, no estaban sus cosas, sus abrigos ni Dizzy. Ray sugirió agruparse para entrar en calor. Así lo hicieron, con la idea ponerse en movimiento cada cierto tiempo.

— "No" — se escuchó repentinamente. — "No creo que esté muerto..."

— "¿Tyson?" — la mirada de Max cayó sobre él.

— "Estaba débil y perdió el conocimiento... lo vi caer al río" — dijo con desaliento Ray.

Hilary levantó la mirada, que hasta ese momento tuvo baja... sus lágrimas dejaron de fluir, parpadeó como parar reponerse y se mordió el labio, disimulando una sonrisa de esperanza. Dejó de abrazarse y posó su mano sobre el brazo de Tyson.

— "Sé que está bien" — le dijo.

— "¿Hill?"

— "Está bien... lo sé"

----ooOoo----

En otra habitación dos personas discutían lo mismo, aunque no tan pacíficamente.

— "¡Tú obligación era traerlo! ¡Teníamos un acuerdo! ¿Era tan difícil?" — se escuchaba la airada voz de una mujer.

— "Bah, no fue mi culpa que el idiota de Hiwatari fuera tan impredecible. En todo caso tu droga no lo aturdió como debía"

— "No me vengas con excusas, te dí los medios, era tu obligación administrarle según su reacción" — Gregor solo se encogió de hombros — "¡Te pagamos muy bien! ¿Cómo crees que lo tomará? Y por si fuera poco ¡Perdimos a Dranzer!!"

— "Solo manda a alguien al puente roto, ahí encontrarás el cuerpo y el blade"

— "Ya lo están buscando. ¿Entiendes que sin Dranzer tendré que empezar de nuevo?"

— "Olga... tienes las otras tres bestias, y en todo caso, aunque tuvieras al avechucho tendrías que hacerlo otra vez. Kai te robó mucha información y arruinó tus discos de respaldo ¿No? ¿O lograste recuperar algo?"

La mujer solo gruñó furiosa. Aún recordaba la jugada que le había hecho el desgraciado chiquillo. Nunca pasó por su mente que lograra infiltrarse con tanto éxito. Cuando lo descubrió, al atrapar a los otros, creyó que había llegado en ese momento y no que estuviera ahí metido por varios días. Una maldición brotó de sus labios. Gregor sonrió mientras tomaba un café.

— "Te recomendé que mantuvieras copias de respaldo en otro lugar. Nos entrenaron para infiltrarnos y debo reconocer que el niño no lo hizo mal, y eso que no terminó su entrenamiento, según comentó Boris" — dijo sin quitarle la vista, en tanto ella apretaba con fuerza su reconstruido bastón. — "Tengo entendido que no se perdió todo. Tiene la parte nueva y alguna información... pero la parte de tu padre está perdida..."

— "Cállate. Si guardé una copia completa"

— "¿En serio? ¿Acaso Tyson no la borró? Esa descarga fue realmente fuerte, dudo que recuperaras algo útil" — dijo señalando el bastón.

Olga le miró sorprendida por sus palabras y luego con suspicacia. — "¿Lo sabías?"

— "Si. ¿Crees que solamente Hiwatari es tan observador...?" — hizo un chasquido con la lengua — "No me subestimes, querida... ya el viejo Voltaire lo hizo y..." — sonrió sin completar la oración.

- '_Es bueno_' – pensó – '_Después de todo no fue una mala adquisición_'

Gregor en tanto, bebió tranquilamente el resto del café.

— "¿Tienes alguna copia?" — preguntó de repente la rusa.

— "Quizá si, quizá no. Oye, no me mires así... mi cabeza está en juego si el gran Voltaire Hiwatari se entera estaría en grandes problemas"

— "Tú familia te protegería"

— "Querrás decir, mi familia se protegerá y pondrá mi cabeza en una bandeja de plata para entregarla al viejo Voltaire, como una dulce disculpa, para expirar mi traición... no Olga, no funciona así"

— "Podría obligarte... yo misma podría entregarte... a cambio de la copia"

— "Si tuviera una... no ya pensé en eso, tengo algunos medios para que sea entregada... una interesante información a nuestro querido Voltaire. Eso sin duda compraría mi vida a cambio de la tuya".

— "Quizá no vivas para... intentarlo" — dijo con frialdad que contrastaba con la burla de Gregor.

— Quizá... pero, estoy seguro que preferirías estar en mis zapatos antes que en los tuyos, aunque yo esté muerto. Ya te lo dije, no caigas en el error del viejo"

Ella se volvió a maldecir y se le quedó viendo. – '_Realmente es bueno... aunque ya no estoy tan segura que haya sido una buena adquisición_' – pensó con malestar. — "En todo caso ya tenemos sus blades no es necesario tenerlos"

— "No empieces con eso, aún no creo que debes hacerles daño"

— "¿Por qué no? Ya tenemos las bestias bit, por lo menos tres de ellas y de una u otra forma las haremos salir del chip... a menos que... Te interese su seguridad" — nuevamente le miró con desconfianza.

— "Tanto como una cucaracha, ellos me vieron y no me conviene su testimonio ¿No crees? No, pero podrías jugar con ellos y obtener resultados más rápidos... además, son un grupo de rehenes para atraer a Kai"

— "¿Crees que esté vivo?" — la rusa levantó la cabeza ante esa posibilidad. — "¿Crees que sobrevivió?"

— "No es imposible. Aunque, sus síntomas no eran fingidos y se encontraba realmente mal"

— "¿Entonces?"

— "Ese río es traicionero, pero siempre devuelve a los muertos... pero a los vivos..."

— "Supongo que esperas que halla sobrevivido"

— "Para ser sincero lo prefiero muerto, pero si está vivo... o medio vivo, tengo derecho a una jugosa prima ¿no?"

— "Mercenario"

— "Y tú, una bruja, querida"

— "Si tuvieras razón ¿Por qué crees que vendría aquí?"

— "Analicemos la situación: Primero si está muy herido no podrá recorrer el camino de regreso, su mejor oportunidad para sobrevivir es bajar por el río y dejarse capturar o capturar a alguien. En cualquier caso no podría lograr más que facilitarnos su captura"

— "Tiene a Dranzer"

— "Si pero... nosotros a sus amigos y no sabe con certeza donde y como. Y en segundo: si solo está golpeado, tratará de recuperarse y vendrá, sabe que no tiene mucho tiempo para tratar de salvar a sus amigos"

— "Si regresa"

— "No lo dudes" — al ver la expresión de la rusa agregó — "Kai tiene un estúpido sentido del honor, si no se fue antes y los dejó cuando estaban en relativa seguridad, no lo hará en esta ocasión cuando peligran sus vidas. Solo es cuestión de darle un poco de tiempo y esperarlo adecuadamente"

— "En caso tengas razón, entonces solo necesito a un rehén ¿Para qué tener a los demás?"

Gregor solo sonrió.

Por la mirada que tenía Olga se notaba que estaba pensando en métodos poco humanos para disminuir el número de rehenes cuando tocaron a la puerta...

— "¡Entre!" — gritó molesta.

Uno de los guardias entró y le susurró algo. Ella asintió y le hizo un gesto para que se fuera.

— "¿Lo encontraron?" — preguntó Gregor.

— "Peor. Tenemos visita... ella está aquí" — Gregor solo se encogió de hombros — "Esto complica las cosas. No tenía que haber venido... por lo menos no hoy"

— "Mmm... probablemente... aunque creo que disfrutará de la ironía"

— "¿Cuál?

— "Sucedió en el mismo río, casi de la misma forma y a dos días del aniversario"

— "Se enojará"

Gregor nuevamente se encogió de hombros, ambos abandonaron la sala para ir en busca de su inesperada visita.

---ooOoo---

Una persona observaba a 5 jóvenes que apretujados buscaban calentarse; miraba como temblaban de frío sin que su dura expresión se suavizara. Buscaba a uno en especial, que no se encontraba entre ellos. Sus rasgos faciales se modificaron de inmediato, su cabello rubio y hermosos ojos azules, aunque gélidos y duros. Rechinó los dientes por el disgusto.

- '_No está ahí... me dijeron que lo traerían ¿Dónde demonios estás, Kai?_' – pensó con rabia.

Escuchó unas pisadas a su espalda, se giró para encontrarse con Olga y Gregor.

— "No está" — fue su saludo.

— "Viniste antes" — señaló Olga

— "¡No está!" — dijo con enfado.

— "Cayó al río" — dijo con desenfado el ruso. — "Y no estaba en sus mejores condiciones"

La mirada azul se iluminó con un secreto regocijo, aunque no por ello dejó su frialdad. Giró para ver nuevamente a los Bladebreakers.

— "Me dijeron que te falta Dranzer"

— "Por ahora" — señaló Olga — "Será mejor que discutamos esto en otro lado"

Los tres se dirigieron a la oficina que momentos antes estuvieran Olga y Gregor. La visita era una joven mujer. De unos veintitrés a veinticinco años. Y como señalé, rubia y de ojos tan azules como los de Max.

Al llegar, se despojó de su abrigo y de sus guantes. Tomó asiento y le dirigió una mirada a Gregor. — "Sabes que lo quería vivo"

— "Aún lo está"

— "¿Por qué tan seguro? Dijiste que había caído al río... entonces ¿No cumpliste con inyectarlo?"

— "Lo hice, pero el chico es resistente. Y vendrá por sus compañeros"

— "Aún no me contestas en que basas esa seguridad"

Gregor se levantó y se dirigió a una caja donde se encontraban seis abrigos... corrijo, seis conocidos abrigos.

— "En esto" — dijo mientras levantaba el que pertenecía a Kai.

—"No sabía que entre tus habilidades existiera la percepción extrasensorial" — comentó con burla la rubia.

— "Dentro se encuentra un rastreador" — Olga intentó pescar el abrigo, pero Gregor no lo permitió — "Tranquila, es de corto alcance y está apagado"

— "Debes destruirlo de inmediato, nos encontrarán"

— "Esa es la idea"

— "¿Cuál es la razón?" — intervino la rubia.

— "Este rastreador es de la compañía de Hiwatari, es un modelo muy especial que lo distribuye a ciertos grupos... es casi indetectable y debido a su corto alcance debe ser activado para que sirva"

— "No entiendo..." — comentó Olga en tanto la rubia sonrió y asintió.

— "Dentro de los Bladebreakers hay un espía bajo las órdenes de Voltaire... y hay un grupo que nos seguía... tu grupo" — dijo mirando a la rubia.

— "Por eso asegurabas que Kai estaba vivo" — comentó la rubia. Gregor asintió.

— "Eso traerá visitas" — fue el turno de Olga.

— "Así es. Descuida, no creo que sea un grupo muy grande. La dificultad es que el rastreador necesita una clave especial, que no tengo. Si intento reprogramarlo emitirá una señal diferente y se darán cuenta. La idea es atraerlos y que traigan consigo a Kai... o quizá al revés, bueno eso no importa"

— "Es arriesgado" — opinó la morena.

— "Pero efectivo" — fue la contundente respuesta — "Tengo un plan... pero necesitaré que seas buena, Olga y les regreses sus abrigos... como muestra de buena voluntad... por ahora" — dijo Gregor.

Los tres sonrieron siniestramente.

— "¿Les dirás quien eres? Ellos saben cosas sobre Gunther, seguramente será una gran sorpresa" — le preguntó Gregor a la rubia.

— "No... esperaré a que se presente Kai..." — su sonrisa se enfrió en una mueca de odio — "Quiero ver su cara cuando sepa que estoy viva"

----oooOooo----

Hola: Imagino que todavía me han de recordar... allá a lo lejos. Les pido disculpas por mi extendida tardanza, pero las razones son más valederas que en otras circunstancias.

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Le iba a seguir, pero se me alargaba demasiado y no es esa la idea. Para la próxima entrega podrán saber o casi saber quien es la visita y que relación tiene en todo esto.

Saludoooossss


	57. Chapter 57 “Caras nuevas, viejos conocid

**Capítulo 57 **

**"Caras nuevas, viejos conocidos" **

**Parte II **

De mala gana Olga había accedido a regresarles los abrigos y entregarles algo de comida. Aunque tan poco, si se dividía entre todos, que difícilmente animó a Tyson. Eso sí, es necesario aclarar algo: Olga pidió que luego de activarse el rastreador, tendría derecho a "_jugar"_ con ellos.

Fue entonces que Gregor llegó acompañado de dos hombres y una mujer rubia que empujaba un carrito. Si, era la misma desconocida que acababa de llegar. Los otros dos (Olga y Gregor) no estaban de acuerdo con su capricho de ver de cerca de los Bladebreakers, pero como ella lo señaló, no estaban en condiciones de negárselo, porque Kai no estaba. Aunque también era cierto que en ningún momento hizo algo para presentarse.

Cuando llegaron a la prisión, una puerta cuya cerradura no era visible se abrió; Tyson y Ray se adelantaron, la dama rubia y uno de los hombres sacaron sendas armas y no de bajo calibre, que de alguna manera '_disuadieron_' a los chicos de... cualquier acción.

Los abrigos fueron tirados, así como cinco paquetitos conteniendo comida y cinco bolsas con agua. Al notar cual era el regalo, dudaron, pero tenían hambre y frío.

— "¿Qué? ¿Prefieren pasar hambre y frío? Es su problema, de quererlos muertos, ya lo estarían... aunque... si piensan que pudieran tener veneno... allá ustedes. Hay formas más interesantes de hacerlos sufrir y créanme lo sé por experiencia" — se mofó Gregor, al darse cuenta de su vacilación.

Un chasquido en una de las armas se escuchó, además, de un cuchillo que reluciente, brillaba en una de las manos del ruso.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de cada uno de los chicos, en especial de Kenny y Hillary. Los chicos retrocedieron y rápidamente, entre los chicos se escucharon susurros, aunque los de afuera no estaban seguros que decían.

Eran razones para tomar los abrigos y la comida. Ray era quien estaba en desacuerdo, era orgulloso además de desconfiado. Pero les convenció la razón de Kenny, quien decía que era aceptable el razonamiento de Gregor, si los hubieran querido matar ya lo hubieran hecho. Resignados tomaron sus respectivos abrigos y las provisiones; luego de forma algo infantil les dieron la espalda. Eso pareció causarle gracia a la mujer porque soltó una risa, extrañamente agradable que hizo que voltearan a verla con curiosidad.

— "Ah... lo olvidaba" — digo Gregor mientras tiraba un conocido abrigo, ahora sin dueño a un rincón de su prisión, además de un paquete de comida y la bolsa con agua.

Los chicos lo miraron fijamente y bajaron la vista. La risa de ella se volvió a escuchar y una más ronca se le unió. La puerta volvió a cerrarse y esta vez el silencio... bueno ¿Para que repetir las razones por las cuales era amargo...?

---ooOoo---

— "¿Se los diste?" — preguntó de mala gana una mujer de cabellos negros a la rubia y al enorme ruso que entraron juntos a una sala donde unos monitores enfocaban a los chicos.

Gregor se fijó en los monitores y sonrió de una manera especial, que indicaba que su pregunta estaba demás. Ella pareció entenderlo, eso la molestó mucho más como se encontraba, claro si era posible.

— "Vamos Olga, sabes que me interesa tanto como a ti capturar a Hiwatari... y sin embargo, trato de ser más paciente. Solo da tiempo ¿Quieres?" — bromeó Gregor.

— "¡Cierra la boca Gregor! ¡Si hubieras cumplido con lo acordado ya nos hubiéramos largado de aquí!" — le espetó la mujer de cabellos negros.

— "Vamos, no te alteres, viste que les entregue un paquete extra ¿no?"

— "¿Te conmoviste?" — Olga preguntó con mofa.

— "Es un paquetito especial" — intervino la rubia. Aunque, eso no pareció calmar a Olga.

— "¿Recuerdas aquel compuesto que te encantaba mezclar con la comida en la Abadía?" — al decirlo, Gregor observó como los ojos de Olga brillaron siniestramente.

— "De nada servirá si lo prueban ahora" — contestó aún malhumorada, aunque no por ello sus ojos dejaban de ver la pantalla y observar los movimientos de los chicos.

— "Oh, que poco conoces a los Bladebreakers... son tan sentimentales que se lo guardarán... ya lo verás... tienen la idea que le deben respeto. Además, nuestra querida socia" — dijo señalando a la rubia — "Tiene una idea que es posible que te guste"

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambas mujeres mientras "_conversaban_" animadamente planeando una idea que combinada con una idea de la morena, causó una carcajada por Gregor, en tanto murmuraba "maravillosa idea"

Algo pareció llamarles la atención, se dio un movimiento en las filas de los Bladebreakers... Los tres rieron gozosos.

— "Nunca hubiera pensado que esa persona era quien ayudaba al viejo Voltaire" — susurró Gregor.

— "Ninguno, creo" — intervino la rubia — "Es mejor de lo que pensaba"

— "Creo que empezaré a preparar la bienvenida para el hijo pródigo" — sonrió Olga — "¿Vienes querida? — preguntó a la rubia. Ambas se dirigieron a la puerta, como recordando algo giró a Gregor —"¿Te quedarás?"

— "Me quedaré a ver que pasa, no podemos descuidarnos, después de esta agradable sorpresa, cualquier cosa podría pasar ¿No te parece?"

Olga afirmó y salió con la rubia, mientras Gregor se quedaba mirando la pantalla. —"Nunca lo hubiera creído" — murmuraba mientras miraba como el rastreador del abrigo de Kai se activaba — "Nunca hubiera creído... quien era" — repitió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

---oooOooo---

Aunque voluntariamente amontonados y en una situación bastante precaria, los Bladebreakers habían aprendido por las malas a aprovechar los pocos recursos que tuvieran a su alcance y a no darse por vencidos, o al menos no todos a la vez. Si bien esa pared los apartaba del mundo tenía ciertas desventajas: podían ser observados, y era en cualquier sentido, desde un sencillo hurgar de nariz hasta algo un poco más privado. Tenía también ventajas que no eran tan inconvenientes. Ellos podían ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Y era por eso, que habían notado la presencia de una mujer rubia y su rostro no pasó tan desapercibido... ni desconocido, como lo hubieran querido Olga, Gregor y misma la rubia.

Una vez se alejaron, se acercaron más entre ellos y no precisamente buscando calor. Así también Tyson había insistido en recoger el abrigo de Kai y dárselo a Hillay quien era la que más temblaba de frío. Sobre el paquete extra de comida... Gregor había acertado. No lo tocaron y no porque no tuvieran ganas, en especial Tyson. Solamente porque el abrigo representaba algo más para ellos que una simple prenda fue que la recogieron. El paquete y el agua, yacían olvidados en un rincón. A la vista, es verdad, pero lejos, como representando un forma de desprecio a sus captores y el abrigo un lazo con el amigo ausente.

— "¿Quién sería esa mujer?" — preguntó Max, comiendo lo último de su ración.

— "La de los cosméticos"

— "La enfermera"

— "La de la foto"

Fueron las tres respuestas, aunque susurradas casi al mismo tiempo, causaron un impacto nada común pero sí general... Hillay se les quedó viendo a quienes habían dado esa respuesta, igual reacción tuvo Max. Y se les quedaron viendo a los tres chicos restantes.

— "¿Quién?" — preguntó Max.

Los tres, es decir Ray, Kenny y Tyson trataron de explicarse a la vez. Resultando ya no un discreto murmullo sino una cacofonía. Fue Hillary quien tuvo que imponer silencio, además de indicar el orden en que hablarían cosa que no le agradó a Tyson.

— "¿Por qué? Yo lo dije antes"

— "Tyson no se trata de un concurso" — respondió la chica.

— "Si pero..."

— "No. Empezará Ray"

— "Pero..."

— "¡NO!"

Enfuruñado, se giró, demostrando su molestia, no obstante del golpecito amistoso que le diera en el hombro y un pedacito de su ración, el rubio Max. Aunque es necesario aclarar que no por ello dejó de prestar a atención.

Hillary le dio una mala mirada, respiró profundo — "Bueno, empieza Ray"

— "Bien, recuerdan que después del paseo a la playa... Kai..." — hizo una involuntaria pausa, aún tenía dificultades para lidiar con el nombre del amigo ausente, aunque no era él único. Comprensivamente todos bajaron la vista y le animaron a seguir — "Mientras estaba en el hospital, después de hallarlo inconsciente, llegó una enfermera, bueno era ella quien le sacó la sangre"

— "Temo que no me fijé en eso... K... él estaba muy alterado" — dijo Kenny, en tanto los otros parecían estar de acuerdo.

— "¿Estás diciendo que trabaja para ellos?" — intervino Hillary.

— "No solo eso, ella era la que el médico de guardia no dejó que le inyectara algo que llevaba" — agregó Ray.

— "¿Cuándo? No recuerdo que eso pasara y estuvimos junto..." — empezó a decir Max

— "No... ustedes... eh... fue cuando se... los intoxicaron" — dijo Ray con algo de vacilación, porque ahora que lo pensaba... todo empezaba a encajar, bueno, casi todo.

— "Hillary, la mujer que nos vendió los refrescos ¿Es ella?" — preguntó de repente Tyson.

— "No, aunque lo pensé al principio, pero su rostro era diferente aunque usara peluca..." — afirmó después de pensarlo un poco. — "La ví después durante las fotografías y te aseguro que no es ella"

— "Es verdad, no es ella" — afirmó Kenny sin vacilar.

Todo el mundo se le quedó viendo.

— "Era una rubia se encontraba durante la sesión de fotografía" — aseguró Kenny.

— "Estás en un error la rubia que estaba con Olga no es ella, por lo menos no lo creo" — contradijo Hillary.

— "Tienes razón, pero no me refiero a ella, sino a otra. Quizá no te diste cuenta porque se encontraba a tus espaldas. ¿Recuerdas que no me tomaron en cuenta para la fotografía de geisha y el samurai?" — ella afirmó — "Me encontraba de frente de ti y pude observar a las personas que se encontraban en el lugar. Me llamó la atención por los ojos que tenía, un azul muy bonito... pero muy helados, me recordaron a Tala"

— "¿Te refieres a Tala Ivanov, el de los Demolition Boys?" — preguntó Hillary mientras apretaba el abrigo y se estremecía nuevamente. Lo había visto y en verdad que junto con los otros rusos no era precisamente una persona muy cálida, en especial al conocer la historia que tenían con Kai (cortesía de Kenny).

— "¿Conoces a otro Tala?" — se burló Tyson. Aunque no siguió al ver las miradas de los otros.

— "¿Estás seguro que era ella, jefe?" — preguntó Ray. Kenny afirmó por segunda vez.

Todos se sumieron en una honda meditación. Era improbable que se hubieran equivocado, en especial Ray y Kenny. No es que fueran infalibles pero su capacidad de observación era muy buena, sino de las mejores no como...

— "¡Tyson!" — saltó Hillary — "¿Dónde la viste? ¿Tyson?"

El nombrado no parecía muy entusiasmado en ese momento como en un principio, de hecho parecía preocupado.

— "¿Qué sucede?" — preguntó Max algo preocupado.

— "¿Te confundiste? ¿No era ella, verdad?" — preguntó Hillary.

— "Si lo era, o por lo menos eso creo... quizá más joven, pero supongo que no pudo haber cambiado demasiado, nunca olvidaría su rostro me recuerda a Linsey Lohan con Nicolle Kidman"

— "¿Eh?"

— "¿De qué hablas?" — preguntó Ray — "Espera... dijiste que la viste en una foto"

— "Si... era una fotografía que tenía Kai"

— "Pero no recuerdo que estuviera una rubia en la fotografía que nos enseñó... no, la única mujer era Olga" — cuestionó Kenny.

— "Yo tampoco recuerdo que estuviera allí" — convino Max

— "Ni yo" — Hillary.

— "Esteeee... no nos la mostró..." — dijo Tyson algo nervioso.

— "¿Solo te la mostró a ti?" — preguntó Max.

Tyson sacudió la cabeza negándolo y preguntándose por qué había abierto la boca

— "¿Entonces? ¿Cómo fue que...?" — algo cambió en la fisonomía de Ray — "La bolsa de Kai. El torneo suizo"

Todos giraron a ver a Tyson.

— "Yo... bueno... si, fue ahí" — dijo bajando la voz, un suave susurro que si no hubieran estado tan cerca entre sí no lo hubieran oído.

— "¿Tyson?" — se escuchó la suave voz de Ray — "Dinos porque la viste"

— "Creo que ahora ya no importa ¿no?" — dijo echándole un vistazo a Hillary para bajar su mirada mientras hacia en el piso, círculos con su dedo.

El resto de los Bladebreakers se miraron indecisos ¿Qué podían reclamarle? ¿Qué podían decirle de todos modos? Era difícil verlo tan '_derrotado_' no a él, que momentos antes aseguraba que Kai estaba a salvo y en este momento... se miraba triste.

No era para menos, estaban prisioneros, quizá con menos frío y hambre, aunque no era eso lo que les tenía incómodos.

— "¿Qué tal si nos cuentas eso?" — sugirió Max con una sonrisa, quizá fuera de lugar, por lo ocurrido, pero... como un rayito de sol en la oscuridad de su dolor.

Tyson no respondió.

— "Creo que Max tiene razón" — comentó Ray, Kenny afirmó con la cabeza.

— "Pero en estas circunstancias..." — dijo con desaliento el chico de la gorra.

— "¿Por qué no?" — esa fue la voz de Hillary.

— "Debe ser una historia interesante, desde el momento que Hillary te quería matar y K... Kai nos pidió que saliéramos" — aunque vaciló la voz de Max era cálida.

Tyson levantó la mirada y la fijó en el rostro de la chica. Al principio parecía tan pensativa, luego una sonrisa afloró en sus labios y luego de apretarle cariñosamente el brazo le dijo — "Bah, cuéntala ya, pero recuerda que cuando salgamos de aquí me la cobraré"

El chico afirmó y empezó: — "Ocurrió después del torneo de la fase uno, pasamos la ronda sin problemas ¿Recuerdan?" — todos afirmaron — "Robert y su grupo nos invitaron a tomar un chocolate, Kai ya sabes como... es... no se quiso quedar y Ray... se fue con Mariah... entonces..."

----ooooOoooo----

Hola!!!! En la otra finalmente aclararé lo ocurrido, para alivio de los curiosos y de cierta forma aclarando las dudas. O como dirían otros metiendo más.

El problema que tengo, es porque aún no decido se lo cuenta Tyson o una regresión total...

Saludooooosssss


	58. Chapter 58 “Confesiones de un espía y

**Capítulo 58**

"**Confesiones de un espía y... juegos mentales"**

**Advertencia: **Descuiden no hay nada del cual uno se pueda poner levemente sonrojado, solo es una cuestión más de aclaración. Tyson solo habla japonés o en nuestro caso español. Así que habrán algunas conversaciones que él solo entenderá (cuando pone atención) nombres y cambios de... entonaciones, es decir, enojo, frustración, risa, broma, cosas por el estilo. Lo aclaro así, porque aún tengo dudas si debí haber dejado espacios en blanco en las partes de las conversaciones en idiomas que le toca escuchar, pero pensé que sería muy repetitivo si después lo ponía como recuerdos; bueno, quiero decir nosotros sabemos que dice pero Tyson no y por lo tanto no lo puede repetir a sus amigos, aunque nosotros si lo sepamos, ellos no ¿lo dejé claro? (suspiro)... eso espero.

----ooooOoooo----

Como empezó a decir Tyson, el encuentro había sido fácil. Tyson, Max y Ray habían ganado sin problemas. Aunque después del último torneo mundial, Kai se había vuelto más comunicativo, hoy se mostraba... más apático de lo normal. Al resto del equipo, incluidos Kenny y Hillary, los había estado evitando como plagas, y eso que se había dignado a acompañarlos al encuentro.

Al principio Kenny y Hillary comentaron que quizá era porque no había participado en el encuentro, pero eso quedó descartado cuando le indicaron que debería participar en el otro encuentro y él les dirigió una mirada que podía ser traducida por un NO.

Entonces recordaron que esa situación venía desde un poco antes. Todo había sucedido tres días antes, un día antes de viajar a Europa. Salvo Kai y Ray, se encontraban reunidos, aunque ambos coincidirían ese día para abordar todos juntos al siguiente. El primero, como siempre, sin más detalles. Ray en cambio les informó que tenía un contratiempo en la conexión entre un vuelo y otro, pero que llegaría ese día. Kenny había sugerido que se encontraran en el aeropuerto de Suiza, para que no tuviera que trasbordar tanto, pero Ray dijo que no importaba.

Casi al final del día Ray llegó al Dojo Kinomiya, sitio obligatorio de reunión, Kai ya se encontraba ahí; aunque Hilary había salido, la bienvenida de los otros fue más efusiva que de su capitán, aunque eso no incomodó a al recién llegado.

Ray les había mencionado que les traía unos recuerdos de su viaje a China. Tyson se ofreció a ir a buscar la bolsa de viaje y se topó con dos azules. Ray le había comentado que dentro de la bolsa azul se encontraba un bolsito de piel, que abriera su bolsa de viaje y lo trajera. Se encogió de hombros y empezó a registrar la primera. Aún se preguntaba desde cuando Ray traía tanto dinero en efectivo, habían tres fajos de billetes y... repentinamente se sintió jalado hacía atrás y se encontró frente a frente con un muy enojado Kai.

No era necesario decir que estaba furioso, su mirada decía más que mil palabras. Quizá las cosas se hubieran puesto feas de no haber entrado el resto de los chicos...

— "¡Hey Tyson porqué te tar...!" ― Ray se interrumpió al ver a Tyson en el suelo y a Kai apretando los puños, mirando de mal modo a Tyson.

El resto de los chicos los miraron; esos dos siempre peleaban pero nunca llegaban a golpes... o por lo menos eso parecía.

— "¿Qué sucede?" — preguntó Max.

— "Yo... no lo sé" — contestó Tyson, aún confundido por el dinero y la actitud de Kai... hasta que cayó en cuenta.

— "¿Kai?" — giró Ray para ver al nombrado que recogía su bolsa medio abierta, se la ponía al hombro y salía del lugar.

— "Tyson, puedes decirme que pasó" — preguntó Max al tiempo que le ayudaba a levantarse — "¿Se pelearon?"

— "No, solo... no sé. Solo abrí la bolsa y..."

— "Entiendo" — interrumpió Ray — "Abriste la de él" — y antes que pudiera decir más salió tras el chico bicolor.

— "¡Kai, espera!" — el otro no se detuvo — "Fue una confusión, le dije a Tyson que podía abrir mi bolsa, nunca pensé que tuvieras una parecida"

Kai se detuvo pero no dio la vuelta. — "Los veo en el aeropuerto" — y sin más salió del lugar.

Ray regresó diciendo que Kai se había marchado pero que los esperaba en el aeropuerto. Por su parte Tyson les dijo que había visto.

— "¿Era mucho?"

— "Pues no tuve tiempo para ver pero eran por lo menos tres fajos y créanme cuando les digo que no eran delgados, lo único que me dí cuenta fue que no eran yenes"

En eso se escuchó al abuelo de Tyson que saludaba a Hillary.

— "Será mejor dejar eso hasta ahí" — sugirió Max

— "¿No tienes curiosidad?" — preguntó Kenny.

— "Max tiene razón, saben lo... quisquilloso que es con sus cosas... y tampoco creo que sea buena idea decírselo a Hillary""

— "Tienes razón, no vale la pena pelear por eso ¿Por cierto que nos trajiste?"

— "¡Tyson!" — gritaron todos.

Como lo dijo, los esperaba en el aeropuerto... y el resto del viaje, así como la convivencia fue... ah... casi en silencio absoluto y los evadía cada vez que podía; solamente cuando no podía, como en el avión... los ignoraba. La única vez que vieron que mostró alguna emoción fue de enojo, y eso porque ya no habían más habitaciones en el hotel y tuvieron que repartirse en 3 dobles. Hillary con Kenny; Max con Tyson; y, Ray con Kai.

---ooOoo---

Así pues, se encontraron con Robert y el resto de los "Majestic" solamente Jonnhy no les acompañó. Después del chocolate, que le salió caro a Robert, por todo lo que comió Tyson. Éste había pedido un postre más. Pero la cuenta estaba hecha así que fue pagado por aparte. En eso apareció el camarero con una grata sorpresa. Por ser los clientes número diez mil, habían ganado una caja de chocolates.

— "Oh, ya los he probado, son exquisitos" — declaró Oliver.

Tyson estaba que saltaba en un pie. Le duró poco. Enrique tomó los chocolates y en una muestra de cortesía se los ofreció, muy galantemente, a Hillary. Oliver como buen francés aplaudió el gesto. Eso no le gustó a Tyson y así lo expreso, pero nadie le hizo caso, es más la chica se había burlado de él.

Se despidieron y cada equipo tomó por su lado.

— "Pero los chocolates son míos" insistía Tyson, — "Yo me los gané"

— "Técnicamente eran de Robert, porque pagó la cuenta" — aclaró Kenny, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Tyson.

— "Oh vamos Hillary, dame aunque sea uno"

— "Regresaré a mi habitación" — avisó Kenny — "Tengo que revisar los videos y preparar la estrategia para el próximo encuentro"

— "¿Oye, Kenny podrías llevarte mis chocolates?" — el chico asintió, en eso vio a Tyson y cambió de idea — "No mejor no. Los veo luego chicos" — diciendo eso se alejó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— "Vamos Tyson, no lo tomes a mal" — trató de consolarle Max. — "Era la única chica, era natural que Enrique se los diera"

— "Pero eran míos"

— "Ven te invito una malteada, ¿Si?"

Tres malteadas y dos postres después se despidieron. Max le dijo que iría por uno recuerdos para sus padres, así que Tyson se quedó solo. No hablaba el idioma, así que decidió dar una vuelta por ahí para encontrar alguien con quien jugar blade.

A quien encontró fue a Hillary con Mariah. Ambas platicaban de "cosas de niñas" pensaba Tyson, hasta que escuchó algo interesante.

— "Gracias, mis chocolates se encuentran a salvo del glotón de Tyson"

— "Si, eso me pasa con Gary, no te imaginas las dificultades que paso para esconder mis cosas ¿Puedes creer que le encantan? Y dicen que solo las chicas adoramos el chocolate"

— "Si, los chicos son unos exagerados. ¿Los dejaste donde te dije?"

— "Si. En la bolsa de viaje de Ray. Espero que no se enoje"

— "Descuida, le diré cuando vayamos a cenar"

— "¿Y si cree que se los regalaste?"

— "¿Ray? No, es un caballero, no se los comerá a menos que tenga una nota que diga que se son para él. No es la primera vez que lo hago. Además, como te expliqué Gary me hace lo mismo, mi querido Ray ya está acostumbrado a que deje mis cosas comestibles en su bolsa. Me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Tyson..."

No siguió escuchando más... estaba enojado. No solo los chocolates eran de él sino se burlaban a sus espaldas... ya se los pagaría esa chica pensó mientras se dirigía al hotel.

No tuvo dificultades para entrar, era parte del equipo y cuando se lo proponía podía ser encantador. La señorita de recepción le entregó la tarjeta de entrada sin mayores problemas... bueno, no cuenta que tuvo que esperara a que Ray se alejara. Todo marchaba bien hasta que se topó con el pequeño detalle: eran dos las bolsas de viaje sobre las camas. Iba a tocar una cuando las miró detenidamente...

— "Rayos" — murmuró recordando el incidente mientras se dirigía a la primera.

¿Y si volvía a equivocarse? Dudaba que en esta ocasión solamente fuera tironeado. Respiró profundamente, total, de una cosa estaba seguro... donde estuviera la caja de chocolates definitivamente no sería la de Kai.

— "Bingo" — musitó cuando al tocar la primera se topó con una forma muy particular — "La encontré" dijo y empezó a abrir la bolsa. Ahí, efectivamente se encontraba **su **caja de chocolates.

Cuando la sacó, arrastró con ella una cadena que finalizaba con una especie de plaquita de plata, que cayó al suelo y se abrió, dejando escapar dos fotografías y una pequeña carta. Se rascó la cabeza... era curioso, pero ya que estaban afuera no estaba de más darle un vistazo, seguramente Ray no le culparía...

— "Qué extraño" — murmuró al ver la fotografía.

Era la de una chica como de su edad, muy linda por cierto. Definitivamente no era Mariah. Era rubia y de hermosos ojos azules. Se quedó mirando un buen rato la fotografía. La miró por atrás no tenía ni fecha ni nombre. En la siguiente fotografía se encontraba la misma chica junto a una señora, y por el parecido, sin duda eran parientes... la chica sostenía un blade negro y azul. Dudó ante la nota... sacudió su cabeza. Recogió las cosas para meterlas en la plaquita y luego dentro de la bolsa. Se recostó en la cama y se concentró en disfrutar los chocolates que se derretían en su boca. Era tal y como Oliver lo había dicho... exquisitos.

Llevaba media caja cuando se apoyó en el codo y se incorporó a medias, fue cuando se fijó en una prenda oscura, pero no le prestó atención. Fue cuando movió un poco la bolsa que notó algo más inquietante: una prenda larga y blanca que parecía... ¿Una bufanda de seda?

Sintió como el mundo se tambaleaba... si le hubieran dicho que un terremoto sacudía el hotel ni cuenta se hubiera dado...

- '_¡ES LA BOLSA DE KAI!_' – pensó aterrado... lo mataría... sin duda no saldría vivo de esto.

Una idea cruzó por su mente. Con una rapidez impropia, (aunque las ganas de vivir lo hacen posible) corrió a la otra cama... ahí estaba, dentro de una bolsa de viaje azul otra caja con chocolates... – '¡_Dios mío! ¡Son diferentes! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?' _— Estaba más que nervioso, puede decirse que hasta veía su entierro... – '_Tranquilízate Tyson, tienes tiempo. Puedes salir y comprar la caja, regresar y... reponerla_' — trata de animarse — "Je, es un gran plan, aún tengo algo de dinero ¿Qué podría salir mal?"

El sistema de la puerta se escuchó, así como la puerta abriéndose y... estaba frito. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda... no había dudas. Si antes sintió que el piso se movía, ahora sentía como el techo se desplomaba sobre él... ¿Qué hacía? En un desesperado intento de supervivencia, una idea afloró en su angustiada mente... como pudo metió las cosas en la bolsa de Kai, incluida la caja de chocolates que aún estaba sellada, dejándola donde la encontró o por lo menos eso pensó, porque se había equivocado de bolsas y sobre la cama de su capitán dejó la bolsa de Ray, y la de Kai la llevó a la cama de Ray. Todo eso en fracción de segundos; y con la misma velocidad, se metió debajo de la cama del chino. Eso si, llevándose consigo la caja de chocolates que estaba abierta.

Hubiera sido imposible que le diera tiempo... pero tuvo suerte... demasiada, sin duda la "suerte" le sonrió esta vez.

Cuando Kai estaba a punto de entrar, cuando una voz le detuvo cuando apenas había empujado la puerta y al oírla, él mismo la cerró.

— "Kai" — escucha una voz ronca — "Hablemos"

— "Nyet"

— "Kai..."

— "No puedes seguir evadiéndonos"

— "Si puedo"

— "Déjalo Tala, al parecer su alteza sigue siendo el mismo..." — Una mano sujetó con fuerza la camisa del ruso de cabellos claros, interrumpiendo su burla.

— "Basta. Quizá no te agrade... pero sabes que nos debes una explicación y según nos dijiste tienes que entregarnos algo" — dijo el pelirrojo.

Kai se les quedó viendo... su mirada fría contrastaba con ese impulsivo acto. Soltó a Bryan y abrió la puerta.

**Nota:**a partir de este momento solamente las entonaciones y los nombres serán comprensibles para Tyson.

Debajo de la cama de Ray, el chico de la gorra temblaba... su temblor cesó cambiando a la curiosidad al reconocer quienes acompañaban a Kai, eran los Demolition Boys. Aunque no podía ver sus rostros ni entenderles, los reconoció: Tala, Bryan y Spencer.

- '¿_Qué hacen aquí_?' – pensó... casi estaba a punto de salir cuando su sentido común le salvó... eso y porque Kai no se escuchaba muy complacido de tenerlos ahí. Quizá no entendiera lo que decían, pero si notaba un ambiente tenso.

Escuchó como la cama de Kai tronaba por el peso de los dos rusos más grandes.

— "No les invité a sentarse"

Spencer se levantó de inmediato, Bryan solo se cruzó de brazos, pero no se movió... Tala hizo una mueca a modo de sonrisa. Tyson siente la tensión en la habitación, y una vez más la agradece, de lo contrario era posible que lo descubrieran.

— "Kai... no venimos a eso" — dice Tala

— "Está en mi bolsa, no, esa, la que está en mi cama" — dijo señalando una bolsa.

Tyson casi se muere... Otra vez se había equivocado ¿o no? Mientra Tyson trataba de establecer porque entonces en la cama de Ray estaba la bolsa de Kai, Spencer llegó y la recogió. Sin embargo, cara de sorpresa que puso al ver su contenido, llamó la atención de Bryan

— "¿Desde cuando el gran Kai guarda chocolates?" — dijo con mofa Bryan.

— "Idiota"

— "¿Si? Y que me dices de esto" — dijo sacando la ya conocida caja, mientras miraba con cara triunfante a Kai.

— "No es mía"

— "Si estaba en tu cama lo es o quizá fueron esas dos chicas que entraron" — al ver la mirada de Kai, Spencer se explicó — "Vimos a la gata china y a una castaña entrar"

Kai a todo esto recordó que Ray le había comentado una vez de las costumbres que tenía Mariah, bufó por esa situación. Aunque tampoco tenía porqué explicarles a los otros eso. Malhumorado tomó la caja y la lanzó a la cama de Ray... Tala sonrió y abrió la bolsa y la metió sin mucho cuidado.

— "Al parecer el pequeño Kai está creciendo y..."

Sin duda iba a pasar algo más, cuando Tala se interpuso — "Cállate, Spencer tráele la bolsa a Kai"

De su interior sacaron la ya conocida cajita de plata. Y sin mucha ceremonia se la entregó a Tala. Éste la abrió y miró su contenido. Una mirada de sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro, cosa que sucedió con los otros cuando se las pasó.

— "¿Dónde la conseguiste?" — preguntó Tala.

— "La enviaron a Japón" — al notar que sostenía la nota se encogió de hombros — "Léela".

Así lo hizo. Una exclamación salió de sus labios, parpadeó para ver el rostro de Kai, que estaba inalterable. Se la pasó a los otros. De igual forma se le quedaron viendo al bicolor.

Tyson era todo orejas, aunque por gusto. No entendía lo que sucedía, no entendía que dijeron y el silencio de la habitación lo tenía impaciente...

— "¿La leíste?"

— "Si"

Tala parpadeó, se le quedó mirando un momento para incomodidad de Kai. — "¿Alguien más lo vio o lo leyó?" — Kai se encogió de hombros — "¿Entonces porqué...?"

— "Estaban sus nombres. Puedes quedártelo" — y señaló la puerta, dando a entender que su _'entrevista' _había terminado.

Los tres rusos se le quedaron viendo sin saber que creer o pensar. El silencio se hizo tan denso que hasta Tyson se estremeció.

— "Kai ¿No te importa?" — preguntó Spencer. El bicolor se quedó nuevamente sin expresión.

— "¡Demonios! ¡Acaso no te importa!" — le gritó Bryan mientras se acercaba a Kai.

Kai parpadeó extrañado, desde que su abuelo le había obligado a reunirse con los Demolition Boys y teniendo el claro recuerdo de cuando intercambiaron algunas palabras en la mansión rusa, era la primera vez que miraba a los tres rusos perder el control de sus emociones. Era obvio que Bryan estaba furioso. No retrocedió, y nuevamente fue Tala quien se interpuso, demostrando que tanta autoridad tenía sobre los otros.

— "¿Sabes quien es?" — al notar que su expresión no cambiaba — "Es realmente importante... por favor contéstame"

Kai parpadeó nuevamente confundido... ¿Por favor? ¿Tala pidiendo? Eso era extraño. No se llevaban bien, aunque los recuerdos habían llegado, quizá no con la rapidez que quería, había recordado lo suficiente para saber que habían sido algo más que internos de la Abadía. Le tenía desconfianza, y eso no le había caído bien a los Demolition Boys... aunque también pudo haber sido el que los dejara para integrar las filas de los Bladebreakers y que por ellos terminaran sancionados por un año...

Sin embargo, había algo, no podía explicarlo pero sentía que de alguna forma estaban más unidos que el solo hecho de haber sido dirigidos por Boris Balkov... que quizá... Sacudió la cabeza negando, aunque pensando que eso no le llevaba a ninguna parte.

— "Entiendo"

— "Demonios Tala... nos llama aquí solo para..." — gritó Bryan mientras golpeó la cama bajo la cual se escondía Tyson... Pero la suerte seguía de parte del peliazul, porque con ese puntapié que le propinó a la cama, no dudaba que ambos (Tyson y la cama) hubieran volado en astillas y si no resultaba muerto... pero estaban tan asustado que no se le ocurrió gritar y la cama era pesada y estaba firmemente sujeta a la cabecera y ésta a la pared, porque de lo contrario no dudaba que esos rusos locos lo hubiesen matado ahí mismo...

— "No venimos a eso, lo sabías" — le dijo en alemán — "Te lo dije antes de venir. No quiero problemas... debemos pasar desapercibidos"

— "¿Crees que me importa?" — objetó Bryan en el mismo idioma.

No era para menos que Tala quisiera evitar confrontaciones, últimamente el carácter de Bryan estaba fuera de control. No había duda que era fuerte y hasta cruel. Francamente a su lado Kai se miraba pequeño y hasta débil... pero solo en apariencia, habían tenido un altercado, donde el "pequeño" Kai había demostrado que se le tenía que tomado en serio. Quizá no era tan alto pero no por ello dejaba de ser agresivo... al parecer Bryan lo había olvidado.

A todo esto Kai los vio primero con sorpresa y luego con molestia.

— "Me parece que nos estamos saliendo de la discusión" — opinó Spencer señalando a Kai — "Quizá deberías recordar que no saliste bien librado la última vez"

— "Ni me lo recuerdes, menos mal no entiende.,.."

— "Es its schwierig, angesichts der Statistik einem Gefühl der Niedergeschlagenheit zu entgehen" (Ciertamente cuesta trabajo resistirse a la aplastante sensación de realidad que suscitan las estadísticas) — les susurró Kai en alemán y luego en francés para Tala — "On a quelque peine, il est vrai, à résister au sentiment d' écrasement que suscite la présentation de statisques. O si lo prefieren se los repito en inglés o italiano"

Tala y Bryan le miraron molestos, en especial éste último. Spencer se le quedó viendo como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso.

— "¿Qué quieres insinuar con eso?" — preguntó Bryan.

Kai solo se cruzó de brazos y sin perder la calma dio — "_Unterentwicklung... schlussdiskussion (_Subdesarrollo... discusión final)"

Al parecer eso logró que Bryan perdiera la poca calma que le quedaba... sin duda iban a hacer algo... violento cuando Tala se interpuso con una mirada que pronosticaba serias consecuencias: — "Cálmate o sal de aquí"

Un gruñido... una mirada cargada de odio y un portazo...

— "Spencer" — Dijo Tala. Éste se encogió de hombros y fue tras Bryan.

— "¿Hay algo más?" — preguntó Kai al ver que Tala no se iba.

— "El próximo campeonato mundial empezará dentro de unos pocos meses..." — esperó, ninguna reacción — "¿Te interesaría formar parte del equipo de los Neoborgs?"

— "¿Te falta alguno, Ian? ¿Acaso la Abadía Balkov se quedó sin juguetes?"

— "La sanción terminó hace dos meses... descuida, Ian es bueno... salvo que no recuerdes la experiencia de Max Tate. También... Spencer te dejó fuera..."

El rostro de Kai se endureció. Tala seguía como el lobo, acechando para encontrar algo que necesitaba saber. Pero un fénix no es ave que se deje atrapar así de fácil.

— "También creo recordar que Max recuperó a Dracil... perdiste frente a Tyson... y hace un mes sabes como se achicharra a un lobo"

Ahora fue el turno de Tala de retroceder. El golpe había sido certero. Al parecer Kai no había perdido su habilidad para ser alguien detestable, esa su maldita arrogancia y... los pensamientos de Tala se detuvieron al comprender la situación... quizá... ¿Sería posible? Tala le miró directamente... los ojos de Kai brillaban... ¿Cómo antes?

- '_Vale la pena averiguar_' – pensó el pelirrojo.

Tyson trataba en vano de seguir la conversación... no entendía que decían lo más que había captado y no le decía mucho era "Max" "Dracil" "Demolition boys" y "¿Neoborgs?" una idea cruzó por su mente... ¿Acaso le estaba ofreciendo regresar al equipo ruso? Estaba tan conmocionado ante esa idea que casi no puso atención a lo que dijo Tala.

— "Gunther siempre pensó que serías un buen capitán" — empezó a decir Tala, mientras observaba la reacción de Kai, pero no pasó nada... eso si extrañó a Tala – '_Quizá no recuerda después de todo_' – pensó.

— "¿Me ofreces la capitanía?" — preguntó Kai sin pizca de alteración.

— "¿Estarías interesado si así fuera?" — Tala le preguntó más por entender la falta de reacción ante ese nombre.

— "No"

La respuesta fue completamente indiferente. Tala le conocía, o por lo menos eso creía, para saber si estaba o no alterado... y no lo estaba.

Por otro lado, o mejor dicho al otro lado, Tyson estuvo tentado a salir de su escondite y evitarlo a toda costa. Habían pasado muchas cosas, desde el lago Baikal, habían luchado juntos, a Zagart, los Psykicks, los Saint Shields, el Rey y la Reina. Pero al ver la actitud tan indiferente de Kai frenó... su naturaleza impacienteThey are former friends, but their minds are taken over by their bit-beasts., por lo menos por ahora.

— "Soy el capitán... ¿Eso te incomoda?" — preguntó Tala, Kai sacudió la cabeza negándolo — "Seríamos un gran equipo"

— "Los otros no parecen de acuerdo"

— "Quizá te aguanten menos que antes, pero no se opondrán... por lo menos no abiertamente. Recuerda soy el capitán"

— "¿Y eso significa algo?"

— "Ah... eso es interesante... ¿Desde cuando te importa lo que piensen?... a menos que..."

— "Soy japonés" — le interrumpió al notar por donde iba el pelirrojo.

La sonrisa de Tala se dejó ver — "¿Ya renunciaste a tu doble nacionalidad?" — Kai no contestó — "Es sorprendente que salgas con esas excusas... ¿Es por los Bladebreakers o por Tyson?"

Al escuchar su nombre el interesado levantó la cabeza... para golpeársela en la cama, tuvo suerte que tanto Tala como Kai estuvieran concentrados leyendo los ojos del otro, no repararon en eso.

— "Él no estará con nosotros, el Comité lo ha considerado nocivo, por él no pudimos participar este año y sabes lo que significa"

— "No es eso lo que oí"

— "Entonces si se trata de él... yo creía que era por... olvídalo. Pero no puedes negar que pese a todo es bueno para dirigir, sus métodos..."

— "¿Lo defiendes?"

— "Yo me ofrecí..." — al ver la mueca en el rostro de Kai agregó — "Creí que lo habías aclarado con tu abuelo... ¿Acaso no fue lo mismo con el Black Dranzer?"

— "No es de tu incumbencia" — fue la cortante respuesta de Kai quien miró hacia la puerta.

Tala se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

— "Si, siempre agradable. Como sea. Sabes que te conozco" — Kai nuevamente se encogió de hombros — "Tu recuperación no es completa... pero ya lo será... Pasé por eso. Solamente ten cuidado de no confundir la realidad con lo que crees haber pasado" — al notar el movimiento de incomodidad del bicolor Tala se apresuró a decir — "No me des tu respuesta ahora, solo piénsalo, en todo caso Ian es lo suficientemente bueno... y un equipo no lo forma un solo blader"

Kai se encogió de hombros. Estuvo durante bastante rato de pie, meditando lo que Tala y los otros le habían dicho... respiró profundamente y salió de la habitación.

----oooOooo---

— "Espera" — interrumpió Ray — "¿Estás diciendo que Tala y los otros visitaron a Kai?" — Tyson afirmó — "¿Por qué no nos dijiste si sospechabas que se quería ir?"

— "Porque al días siguiente siguió con su misma actitud... nada parecía haber cambiado y hasta nos mandó a entrenar... y formó con Kenny una estrategia. Y, bueno participo en la última etapa"

— "Es verdad" — razonó Ray

— "De estar interesado se habría ido con ellos hace rato. Según supe se llevó a cabo el campeonato ruso... sin duda Kai hubiera clasificado sin problemas e integrado al equipo ruso, pero no lo hizo... él estará con nosotros para el campeonato del mundo con todos nosotros"

— "¿Qué hay de la foto?" — preguntó Hillary regresando al tema principal.

— "Solo lo que les dije, estoy seguro que era la misma chica... aunque... si fuera ella han pasado por lo menos unos diez años, talvez menos... salvo que fuera su hermana, porque son muy parecidas"

— "Dijiste que en la segunda foto tenía un blade" — Tyson afirmó a Kenny — "¿Sería una beyluchadora?"

— "Es posible, aunque si lo fuera hubiéramos sabido de ella, no hay muchas beyluchadoras ¿no?" — señaló Hillary.

— "Hay varias, el beyblade se ha extendido mucho" — murmuró Kenny — "Aunque, solamente nosotros conocemos a varias, están Mariah, Salima, la Reina, Mariam y Emily; están Leslye Wyns de Australia, Lins Kimke de Egipto y Marienn Ligner de Francia, entre las más destacadas, he visto algunas más en las revistas de deportes pero no recuerdo que se parezcan a ella. Imagino que deben existir más aunque no creo que las conozcamos, además ignoramos su nacionalidad"

— "Vaya jefe en verdad has investigad..." — empezó a decir Max cuando la presencia de unos guardias le alertaron.

Eran varios y traían a tres sujetos amarrados que caminaban con dificultad. Se notaban que se encontraban bastante lastimados. Lo inquietante era que sus cabezas estaban cubiertas por sacos. Además, uno de lo guardias traía sobre sus hombros a otro que parecía bastante más lastimado. A los tres sujetos los empujaron sin contemplaciones por todo la habitación hasta cruzar por una puerta... segundos después escucharon el inconfundible sonido de detonaciones de armas de fuego

... luego silencio

Los chicos palidecieron... Kenny abrió la boca sin poder emitir un solo sonido. Los mismos guardias que empujaron a los prisioneros regresaron y se formaron para esperar la llegada de Olga y Gregor. Hablaron algo y los guardias señalaron al prisionero que habían dejado en el piso. Pudieron ver la sonrisa de ella. Entonces ella señaló una pequeña jaula de barrotes de metal. El guardia alzó al prisionero y lo lanzó sin contemplaciones adentro. Al caer el saco que cubría su cabeza se soltó un poco y un conocido cabello azul grisáceo se coló...

Los chicos parpadearon... ¿Era él? ¿En verdad era Kai?

— "Gracias señorita Tachibana" — escucharon decir a Olga — "Si no hubieras activado el rastreador no hubiéramos podido capturarlo" — Sin más giró y haciendo una señal a los guardias y a Gregor salió de la habitación.

— "¿Rastreador?" — dijo Ray mirando fijamente a la chica.

— "¿Hilary? ¿Por qué dijo eso?" — preguntó Max.

Ella no respondió, temblaba mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras apretaba el abrigo de Kai...

— "No fue mi culpa" — repetía... una y otra vez — "Creí que era lo mejor... no fue mi culpa"

----ooooOoooo----

Bueno, hasta aquí. Espero haber despejado la mayoría de dudas. Tengo algunas dificultades de equipo, pero la historia aunque sea en papel seguirá y espero antes de viajar a la casa de mis abuelos tener lista mi portátil. Aunque siempre hay cafés Internet... no es lo mismo.

Espero que no sea muy larga.

En caso no pueda... subrayo en caso no pueda tendré la actualización para enviarla a más tardar del 27 al 29 de diciembre.

De ser así solo puedo desearles ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!


	59. Chapter 59 “Vislumbrando la verdad”

Capítulo 59

"Vislumbrando la verdad"

Despertó, sentía frío y le dolía muchísimo la cabeza, un extraño burbujeo le desorientó, había tenido sueños extraños de haber sido golpeado por Boris, aunque no parecía ser la Abadía... también haber visto a Hellsou, muchas imágenes que hicieron que emitiera un breve lamento. Parpadeó al encontrarse en lo que parecía se una cueva, muy húmeda. Notó que una frazada le cubría. Sin embargo, casi no tenía ropa, aunque tampoco estaba desnudo... pero si vendado. Recordaba que había caído al agua... o algo así. Parpadeó otra vez, a su izquierda miraba a una figura agachada mirando algo en una pantalla, parecía accionar algo... esa silueta le pareció conocida. Iba a incorporarse cuando una rasposa voz le sorprendió.

— "¡Hey! El principito ya despertó, será mejor que vengas y le expliques"

— "¿Bry-yan?" — preguntó con dificultad a la figura que tenía frente a él. No lo había sentido llegar.

— "Tardaste mucho en despertar Kai… estás fuera de práctica… esos Bladebreakers... Ya Tala te había advertido que han logrado suavizado un poco"— dijo mientras volvía a cubrirlo con una frazada.

— "Hm" — fue su respuesta.

— "Tuviste suerte, en tus condiciones casi pensamos que te habías matado. Al parecer te gusta coleccionar cicatrices y golpes" — se mofó Bryan mientras le entregaba a Dranzer.

— "Cállate"— siseó al descubrir que habían sido ellos quienes le habían llevado a ese lugar... y visto su espalda.

— "¿Cómo te sientes?"— preguntó Tala acercándose y viendo que su amigo intentaba levantarse sin mucho éxito.

— "Mareado y con frío"

— "Es normal, el agua no te ayudó mucho… a decir verdad creímos que el efecto te haría antes… estábamos discutiendo si debía volver a inyec… mejor voy a ver que hace Spencer" — dijo apresuradamente Bryan al ver una mirada nada dulce de Kai.

Aunque la mente de Kai era un caos en ese momento... entendió al instante la relación. — "¡¿Qué diablos dijiste?!"

Quizá hubiera hecho algo más que darle una mirada a Bryan cuando Tala le sujetó del hombro.

— "Tranquilo y ¿Tu famosa serenidad?"

— "Se la llevó Bryan"— dijo a Tala con una mirada que hubiera hecho salir huyendo a Tyson… pero era Tala.

— "Bueno, a veces Bryan usa más su fuerza que su cerebro"

— "¡YA TE ESCUCHÉ!" — dijo el ruso a lo lejos.

Tala solo se encogió de hombros y le pasó una botella con agua y un pan a Kai, éste escarmentado de sucesos anteriores, vio con desconfianza, cosa que no pasó desapercibida al pelirrojo.

— "¡Diablos! ¿Crees que te haría algo?"

— "Si"

Tala esbozó una breve sonrisa.

— "Hablemos… ¿Qué recuerdas?"

— "Hmm, me sentí mal al subir el farallón y desperté aquí"

— "¿Antes de eso? … a partir de la batalla con Gregor"

— "Algo"

— "Kai"

— "..."

— "Kai"

Pero obstinado como era siguió en silencio; aunque a diferencia de lo que creía Tala, no por no contestarle, sino por contestarse y entender como había terminado ahí

Tala se cruzó de brazos mientras lo observaba atentamente — "¿Qué recuerdas?" — insistió — "¿Acaso no recuerdas que batallaste con Gregor"

— "No fue con él... yo..."

Tala suspiró... — "No recuerdas" — afirmó, al no obtener ninguna respuesta continuó — "Mira Kai, podemos seguir con tu juego de '_yo lo sé todo' _o por una vez en tu vida colaborar voluntariamente"

Un gruñido... — "No mucho, imágenes confusas... a Boris golpeándome..." — se tocó las costillas y se le quedó viendo a Tala a los brazos... recordó que alguien le había dicho que Tala estaba lastimado — "¿Te castigó?"

— "Algo así. Qué más" — continuó implacable... cosa que no le agradó a Kai.

— "Creo... no estoy seguro. Escuché a los otros hablar sobre... Hellsou"

— "Boris planificó un pequeño encuentro, el estúpido de Tyson cayó. Gregor batalló con él y tú con Bryan... terminaste en el hospitalito... pero era..."

— "Galbor"

— "Si. ¿Recuerdas haber despertado en la enfermería o…?"

Kai parpadeó tratando de ordenar sus ideas y recuerdos. Se llevó las manos a su cabeza, haciendo un gran esfuerzo bajo la atenta mirada de Tala... el esfuerzo era visible, quizá hasta peligroso, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo. Era necesario que recordara lo antes posible.

— "Un momento… ¡BRYAN VEN ACÁ!"

— "¡Estoy ocupado!" — respondió el nombrado

— "¡BRYAN!!!!!!!!!"

— "No grites, sabes que me disgusta. Al parecer los recuerdos empiezan a regresar. No exageres, no te pasó nada" — Kai enarcó una ceja — "bueno aparte del chapuzón"

— "Hmm. Pero no entiendo que me pasó, no me tomé la medicina que me dieron y desconecté el suero" — reflexionó Kai.

— "Mira, antes de eso yo inyecté algo a la bolsa de suero para que despertaras, por eso fue que detuviste a Bryan. Boris me había indicado que lo hiciera, aunque no me dijo por qué, al parecer no fue suficiente porque aún así te sacaron sin problemas"

— "¿Qué!!!"

— "Oh vamos, se que debes estar sufriendo los efectos secundarios y realmente sería útil saber cuanto recuerdas"

Kai lo miró con desconfianza... habían pasado muchas cosas que no lograba conectar. — "Basta Tala, ¿Dónde están los otros?"

— "Siguen con Gregor... descuida los tenemos controlados" — se le quedó mirando por un incómo momento — "Casi parece que te importaran" — dijo Tala con una sonrisa de burla.

— "Descuida Spencer los vigila… si, es verdad no está aquí. Y será mejor que te tranquilices, no estás en condiciones para ayudar a nadie" — se apresuró a decir Bryan, quien regresó... aunque no por eso dejó de recibir una mirada de Kai.

— "Y necesitamos que estés bien para poder hacer algo" — dijo Tala.

— "¿Por eso me inyectaste?" — preguntó siseando el bicolor.

— "Bueno... fue una magnífica forma de cobrarme... lástima que no estabas despierto para disfrutarlo" — intervino Bryan.

Aunque de mayor estatura y posiblemente de más fuerza, Bryan sabía que enfrentarse a un Kai furioso (y lo estaba después de la confesión) equivaldría a salir mal. Algo mareado pero furioso, el bicolor se había levantado… Tala solo movió la cabeza y le sujetó, confiando en que sus palabras evitarían un esfuerzo en vano.

— "Miente. Yo se lo ordené" — dijo ayudándolo (bueno forzándolo) a sentarse, aunque no fue necesario utilizar mucha fuerza, aún estaba débil y esta última revelación le aturdió.

Tala era su mejor amigo y sabía que las inyecciones no eran algo para jugar, en especial después de todo lo que pasaron juntos en la Abadía; sus amigos vigilados por Spencer, sus amigos rusos que por un momento creyó traidores le habían salvado (aunque ellos lo provocaron) y ahora se encontraban escondidos ¡VAYA!. Eso tenía confundido a Kai. Pero él recuperó el sentido… entonces ¿por qué se mareó? …algo no encajaba…

— "Los resultados que Boris obtuvo en el hospital dieron la clave... aunque no eran muy completos. Fue tu siguiente informe el que dio la clave del coctel que te inyectaron... dos o tres veces y no la misma fórmula"

Kai se estremeció ante esa información... cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los rusos. Eso explicaría de alguna forma los efectos... también el lapso de tiempo desde que escapó hasta el suceso de los refrescos en la playa... eso no aclaraba todo... y era bastante lo que había que aclarar.

— "Explícate" — le dijo a Tala, quien a su vez se sentó.

— "No puedo, eso es lo único que me informaron" — respondió Tala.

Kai se le quedó viendo por unos instantes y luego a Bryan, quien permanecía de pie. Se cruzó de brazos, esa respuesta no le convencía... quizá decía la verdad sobre eso, pero habían cosas que no encajaban...

— "Quizá no recuerde muchas cosas... pero no me estás diciendo toda la verdad..." — dijo empezando a levantarse.

— "Espera, está bien, no te levantes, hay cosas que debes saber… aunque no te las quería decir todavía"

No es que le gustara obedecer al pelirrojo, pero no se sentía con tanta fuerza como para mantenerse indefinidamente de pie o alejarse de ellos; además, Tala le había lastimado cuando lo sujetó, al parecer su recorrido por el río no le había ayudado mucho... tembló y esta vez no fue por las agujas. Bryan se dio cuenta y sin decir una palabra le echó sobre los hombros la frazada. Se miraron un segundo... nadie dijo nada.

— "Mira Kai, todo empezó hace un mes. Muchos de los proyectos que se estaban trabajando, no preguntes, se filtraron, datos, informes, fracasos, era una situación que no tenía muy contento a tu…" — miradita de Kai — "… al señor Voltaire" — empezó a decir Tala.

— "¿y?"

— "Se logró localizar a quien causaba la fuga, y se le convenció de colaborar" — sonrisa de los tres — "Pero inexplicablemente escapó aunque apareció muerto días después. En todo caso, se descubrieron datos tuyos y de tus amigos"

— "Eso no es novedad"

— "De acuerdo, pero lo raro es que se tenía el itinerario de tu abuelo" — cara molesta de Kai mientras se cruza de brazos — "Lo es... Mira no interrumpas; al principio se creyó que era un secuestro. Tuyo no de él, no te emociones. Cuando viajaron a América, se le llamó y se le informó que entre los discos se encontraban datos que no coincidían con los de la central…"

— "Se encontraron datos del torneo al que ibas a asistir, este último, además se había enterado de la visita que te hicimos en Suiza" — interrumpió Bryan.

— "¡Oye! Eso no lo sabía" — se quejó Tala.

Bryan se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa inquietante de autosuficiencia se dibujó en su rostro al ver la sorpresa del pelirrojo.

— "¿Dónde entra Gregor en todo esto?" — preguntó Kai que ya había atado algunos cabos.

— "Por Bryan… se le ocurrió lastimar a Ian y quedó fuera"

Bryan sonrió. Kai le observó y descubrió entre la usual satisfacción algo que no coincidía… pero no comentó nada.

— "Aún no lo explica… hay otros que lo pudieron sustituir..."

— "…Eso es porque el traidor es Gregor, fui mandado a vigilarlo. Lo siento Tala no podía decirte, órdenes directas del jefe" — interrumpió Bryan.

— "¿Desde cuando le haces tanto caso a Boris?"

— "No dije que fuera él" — dijo Bryan.

— "El viejo no cambia"— fue el comentario de Kai.

Tala quedó mudo de asombro, esa revelación no la esperaba y menos la tranquilidad de Kai ante esa noticia o quizá no tan noticia.

— "No ni cambiará, recuerda su lema '_lo tiene él o nadie'_"— dijo Bryan.

— "Control" — dijo Kai mientras los otros dos asentían.

— "¿Por qué el entrenamiento?"

— "Conoces como te '_adora'_ Boris. Y bueno, eso evitó que sospecharan ¿no?"

— "Si, fue muy convincente" — dijo entre dientes.

Kai procesó la información que sus antiguos compañeros le proporcionaron, pero algo no encajaba, a decir verdad varias cosas, pero una lo tenía más molesto.

— "¿Por qué entonces lo del suero?" — preguntó con una voz que de no ser ellos hubiera sido muy (MUY) amenazante.

— "Se sospechaba de Gregor, pero no podíamos hablarte directamente, fue más listo, nos engañó a todos, incluido Boris. Y hasta tu mismísimo abuelo, porque de lo contrario no lo hubieras seguido" — contestó Tala.

— "Aunque no tuviste muchas opciones que digamos" — comento Bryan haciendo referencia a que fue cargado (como un costal de papas) por Gregor.

Kai solo le miró — "¿Por eso me inyectaron? ¿Supieron que me había dado algo?"

— "No realmente, pero vimos que desconectaste el suero y ya te había inyectado. No había otra forma de hacer que perdieras el sentido…"

— "Nos siguieron... se arriesgaron mucho, pudieron ser descubiertos" — comentó Kai.

— "Realmente no era necesario estar tan cerca" — dijo Bryan con una sonrisa — "Aunque algunas veces nos retrasamos"

— "Era más riesgoso perdenos de vista" — comentó Kai.

— "Bueno eso era casi imposible" — dijo Bryan con una sonrisa.

Kai lo miró fijamente ― "¿Dónde escondieron el rastreador?"

― "En tu abrigo"

― "¿Cómo? Nunca han tenido acceso a él"

Tala sonrió ― "No siempre ha estado contigo"

Kai parpadeó recordando un detalle... la vez que lo prestó... el remiendo... la nota... Giró la vista a Bryan (Spencer tuvo suerte de no estar presente) y entornó peligrosamente los ojos— "¡Por qué la metieron en esto!" — reclamó no como pregunta sino como afirmación.

— "Idea de tu abuelo… pensó que era la persona más discreta y útil, además Dickenson lo aprobó ¿no?"

— "Por eso fue la insistencia que vinieran…" — dijo más para sí que para los otros.

— "Y fue muy inteligente y hábil, el idiota de Gregor ni cuenta se dio... ni tú" — dijo Bryan con una sonrisa.

— "¿Y ahora?" — preguntó con disgusto.

— "Procura recuperarte, no tenemos mucho tiempo y necesitaremos de tu fuerza, temo que no solo Gregor esté involucrado y recuerda que el dinero compra muchas voluntades. Descuida, por ahora los… ¡bah!" — sonrisita — "Tus amigos están a salvo" — señaló Tala.

Kai hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero tuvo que admitir de mala gana que no se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para intentar algo más fuerte que caminar. Se recostó y giró sobre su costado. Estaba cansado y apenas sintió como el pelirrojo le cubría con otra frazada, antes de quedarse dormido.

----ooooOoooo----

Bueno, ya oficialmente han sido avisados que Kai esta vivito. Y conste que la amenazas no me intimidadoron (no mucho) ¿Realmente creen que sería capaz de matarlo? Mejor no contesten... que ya tengo una idea para otro...

Regresando al fic. Espero que las dudas hayan sido aclaradas. Y como lo había prometido Tala y compañía están de vuelta... Quizá regrese con los chicos en la otra o siga con los rusos, no estoy segura. Pero, descuiden, ya me las arreglaré, aunque acepto sugerencias... total Kai tiene que descansar ¿no?

Un saludo a todos mis lectores... Gracias por otro año de comentarios y un Feliz Año Nuevo.


	60. Chapter 60 “¿Aún hay amistad?”

**Capítulo 60 **

**"¿Aún hay amistad?" **

— "Tala dijo que había despertado ¿Qué hace?" — preguntó Spencer a Bryan, después de cambiar guardia con el pelirrojo.

— "Dormir" — al ver la mueca de perplejidad agregó — "Nuestra roja autoridad lo mandó a dormir, al parecer aún no se encuentra bien"

Spencer sonrió, últimamente había notado que Bryan les ponía sobrenombres interesantes a sus compañeros, ya había escuchado el de Kai, y conociéndolo imaginaba que tendría uno para él... ya lo averiguaría...

— "¿Tiene algo roto?"

— "No, tuvo suerte"

— "Bueno, eso se debió en parte a tu rápida reacción"

Bryan se encogió de hombros... si había sido rápida... aunque por lo menos llevaba varios minutos en el agua... cuando lo distinguieron. Mantenían una prudente distancia y nunca les pasó por su mente que intentaran llegar a la base (El granero) por el lado de cueva. Al verlo, se había lanzado al agua. Eso causó sorpresa entre sus compañeros, pero de alguna forma evitó que Tala lo hiciera, y mantuviera su mente fría para buscar un punto donde interceptarlos y hacer el rescate mediante cuerdas.

Ya en el agua, Bryan tuvo dificultades, en especial porque lo perdió de vista en dos ocasiones... tuvo que sumergirse para encontrarlo. La corriente era muy fuerte, fue gracias a Tala y a Spencer que logró sacarlo, cuando éstos le lanzaron unas cuerdas. Casi se había ahogado y estaba bastante golpeado, eso sin contar que Spencer señaló que nuevamente le habían inyectado.

— "Entonces ya puedes entonces dejar de preocuparte" — dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— "¡No lo estuve!" — protestó Bryan.

— "Si lo estuviste, creo que aún lo estás"

— "Nunca"

— "Cobarde. Admítelo te importa"

— "No... ¿A ti si?"

— "Si y si fueras menos cobarde lo admitirías también" — contestó Spencer con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— "Deliras"

— "Si claro... dudo que hubieras dejado que se ahogara. ¿Sabes? te cubriría... creo hasta Tala... aunque dudo que te lo hubiera perdonado" — al notar que el otro le daba la espalda — "... Es más, creo que lo que te disgusta es que te hayan ordenado cuidar de él, aunque era inneesario ¿no?"

— "¿Eh? ...no sé de qué hablas"

Una media sonrisa de Spencer surgió. — "Bryan... no soy tan idiota como para no haberme dado cuenta que te llamaron a media noche a cierta conferencia... yo iba después. A mi me toca vigilarte"

— "Grandioso... y... ¿Quién te vigila a ti?"

— "Si salimos de esto, te lo diré" — dijo mientras se levantaba, para ir a descansar un poco.

---oooOooo---

Las horas pasaron... Tala vigilaba atentamente los movimientos de Kai que aún dormía; el ruso no estaba seguro si era mejor despertarlo ahora o darle algunos minutos más. De alguna manera la señal del rastreador se había activado y su localización lo tenía inquieto. Era en la antigua base, bautizada por ellos como "El Granero". No estaba seguro de la reacción de Kai cuando supiera que tendrían que penetrar a un lugar donde encerraban tantos recuerdos... quizá aún no estaba listo para eso, aunque... quizá él tampoco.

**Recuerdos de Tala****:**

Todo había ocurrido después del encuentro entre Gunther y Kai... Realmente ninguno ganó, el blade de Gunther quedó destruido y Kai en la enfermería. Recordaba que después de hablar con Kai sobre lo sucedido, en un descuido, éste había desaparecido... fue a decírselo a Gunther pero...

— "¡Eres un idiota Tala!" — le gritó Gunther — "¿Crees que le ayudaste? O ¿aún estás celoso?"

— "No... bueno si, pero en verdad creí que ayudaba"

— "Me has decepcionado, confié en que lo cuidarías... te dije claramente que no permitieras que saliera. ¿Sabes que le pasará si ellos lo encuentran?"

Tala palideció... no había pensado en eso... — "Yo... quizá los guardias lo encuentren y lo traigan, quizá solo es una falsa alarma"

— "Si, entonces en vez de matarlo solo lo golpearán hasta casi matarlo... si es algo mejor"

— "Lo siento... solo quería que hablaran"

Gunther suspiró al verlo, quizá había sido muy duro con el pelirrojo... ya después se disculparía, ahora no había tiempo que perder — "Está bien Tala, hablaremos después. Ve a la "iglesia" yo lo buscaré..." — se interrumpió al ver la cara de susto del pelirrojo, recordó que ese lugar le traía malos recuerdos — "Yo iré a a la _iglesia,_ tú búscalo por el torreón del sur" — el chico asintió — "Tala... busca a los otros para que te ayuden entre los cinco debemos encontrarlo antes... antes que ellos o ese pequeño imbécil preferirá estar muerto"

Cada uno se separó. Hizo lo que Gunther le dijo, buscó a Bryan, Spencer y Gregor... no lo encontraron, al contrario los descubrieron y fueron confinados por dos días en solitario... al salir fue cuando se enteraron de la muerte de Gunther.

**Fin de los recuerdos de Tala.**

* * *

La muerte de Gunther le cambió, se volvió un líder, nunca permitió que eso volviera a pasar, aunque también lo volvió más frío y su estadía en la Abadía no le ayudó.

Él había tardado años en perdonarse... Aunque Bryan y Spencer le habían hecho reconocer que fue un accidente... hasta la fecha el hablar de Gunther lo incomodaba, y eso que tenía a los otros. Nunca se lo dijo a Kai, bueno al menos eso creía, porque tampoco era muy confiable su memoria.

Tala escuchó un gemido y se giró. Era Kai quien se quejaba, pero no despertó.

— "No fue tu culpa..." — murmurró el pelirrojo.

Al principio, cuando apareció Kai en la Abadía, antes de saber quien era lo aceptó de buena gana, en especial porque estaba bajo la protección de Gunther. De alguna forma, había un "algo" en Kai que le hacía atrayente, obviamente no en todos y menos de inmediato. Era un chiquillo detestable, su carácter frío, altanero, desdeñoso hasta la ofensa, solitario, pero con una inteligencia que despertaba envidia casi tanto como celos por cierta elegancia que aún sin proponerselo siempre emanaba ¿Lo estaría sobreestimando? Quizá pero tampoco podía subestimarlo. Si, Kai era una extraña mezcla de fuerza y vulnerabilidad, crueldad y esperanza... era algo más que hasta la fecha aún le intrigaba. No podía evitar querer ayudarlo, sin embargo, aún resentía que le hiciera sentirse relegado cuando Gunther le prestó mucha atención.

Tantos "_si hubiera..._" que se aisló y casi recibió con gusto que experimentaran con él, el dolor que a veces sentía era como recibir un merecido castigo por haber cometido tantos errores por su estúpido orgullo y celos... que aún sentía.

**

* * *

**

Recuerdos de Tala:

Era una tarde, como siempre Kai había sido castigado y se encontraba en la enfermería. Gunther acababa de irlo a ver. No es que tuviera permiso, al contrario se había arriesgado, –demasiado- pensaba Tala.

Cuando Gunther dio la vuelta se topó con una sombra... se puso en guardía pero se tranquilizó al notar los mechones rojizos y la mirada azul.

— "¿Qué pretendes Tala? ¿Qué te castiguen?" — le reclamó el mayor.

— "Eso mismo podría decirte. ¿De donde vienes? Oh, no me digas que de ver a Kai otra vez..." — dijo el pelirrojo.

Gunther notó ese sarcasmo y los apenas disimulados celos. — "Vamos tenemos que conversar" — le dijo mientras le echaba un brazo a los hombros, que Tala se quitó de mal modo.

El alemán sonrió... — "Entra" — le dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación"

Tala entró, no era la primera vez que se lo había reclamado, estaba celoso, no podía negarlo, pero tampoco lo confesaría. Ese recien llegado le había hecho a un lado. Antes que apareciera Kai, él, Tala Ivanov era la promesa, el favorito... ahora... era uno más del montón. Aún sus amigos Bryan, Spencer, Gunther y hasta el odioso de Gregor cuidaban de ese niñito presumido y orgulloso... él era mejor aunque no fuera el nieto del dueño del lugar.

— "¿Qué ocurre ahora Tala?" — al notar el rostro de disgusto suspiró — "Es más pequeño que tú, está asustado y su estancia será más dificil porque..."

— "¿Merece algún trato especial? ¡Es el nieto del señor Voltaire! ¡Debo rendirle honores!"

— "Precisamente por ser el nieto del señor Voltaire es que tiene tantos problemas ¿Acaso crees que se siente orgulloso de eso?"

— "Eso parece" — murmuró entredientes Tala.

— "Le exigen más, tiene la presión constante de su abuelo, el resto de los internos le golpea cuando tienen oportunidad"

— "Quizá se lo merezca"

— "¡Tala!"

Tala frunció el ceño... pasarían años antes que pudiera controlar sus gestos — "Mira" — le dijo dando la vuelta y enseñandole las inconfundibles marcas de unos latigazos — "Me golpearon por su culpa... Bryan, Spencer y Gregor están confinados... ¿Aún crees que ese pequeño soplón merezca un trato especial? Pero nosotros no dijimos nada, no como él, se..."

— "Tala, si Kai hubiera hablado serías tú y no él quien estaría en la enfermería... se que encabezas todo lo que tenga que ver con molestar a Loske o tratar de llamar la atención del estúpido del encargado de cocina. Solamente porque los otros los detestan tanto es porque no te han delatado, aún así deberías tener cuidado, llegará el día en que podrían atraparte"

— "Si claro, entonces como supieron que entramos a robar comida"

— "¿Así que eso hicieron?" — Movió la cabeza con incredulidad — "¿Ves el punto? Te has delatado. Nadie supo que hicieron, pero descubrieron por la cámara del pasillo unas sombras. ¿Adivina quien salió? Kai. Él fue castigado por no decir porqué se encontraba ahí, respecto a ustedes, ¿Quién es de su grupo? No recibí castigo solamente porque estaba de gira"

— "No lo sabía"

— "Tala ¿Por qué te cae mal?"

— "Yo..."

_**Interrupción de los recuerdos**_

— "Tala, ya casi es hora" — escuchó decir a su espalda y la imponente figura de Spencer se hizo presente, interrumpiendo sus recuerdos y pensamientos.

— "Lo sé"

— "¿Estás bien?" — le preguntó Spencer al verlo tan desanimado.

— "Si"

Spencer se le quedó viendo. Aunque no dijo nada, sabía que esa respuesta era falsa... aunque pensándolo mejor, tampoco él se sentía muy cómodo en ese lugar. Habían muchos recuerdos y la mayoría no eran buenos, a todos les afectaba.

— "Iré a despertarlo" — dijo después de sacudir su cabeza.

— "Aún no. Déjalo dormir un poco más"

El enorme ruso se le quedó viendo nuevamente... miró por un instante a Kai y luego a Tala — "¿Ya le preguntaste?"

— "Lo intenté, al parecer no recuerda mucho"

— "No me refiero a eso, sino sobre el torneo" — Sonrió — "Se lo que esa roja cabeza estuvo pensando, sería un buen elemento"

— "¿Estás de acuerdo?"

— "Si, aunque no sé como lo tome Bryan"

Tala se encogió de hombros — "Ya veremos que pasa al salir de esto"

— "Si salimos" — susurró Spencer antes de alejarse, no sin antes echarle un vistazo tanto a la mirada nuevamente perdida de Tala y a la figura que yacía dormida en un rincón de la cueva.

Como lo había observado Spencer, los pensamientos de Tala no eran agradables, el estar en ese lugar le había afectado, quizá casi tanto como a Kai. Porque ahora sabía que Kai recordaba que lo ocurrido en ese lugar, además de enfrentarse al pasado, tenían que combatir el presente... y Olga era un presente muy peligroso.

---ooOoo---

— "¿Estás listo?" — preguntó Tala.

— "Hm" — la típica respuesta de Kai.

— "Hay cosas que no pueden deshacerse".

— "Lo sé"

— "No fue tu culpa. Te lo dije después de Suiza"

Kai hizo una mueca que decía más que una palabra. Tala solamente movió la cabeza negando lo que no dijo en palabras.

— "Necesitarás esto" — dijo el pelirrojo mientras le ofrecía una escuadra automática.

Kai la miró unos segundos para desviar su mirada a otro lado y terminar de ponerse sus botas.

— "Creí que ya lo habías superado" — dijo Bryan refiriéndose al enfrentamiento que tuvo con Gregor.

Kai lo vio de mal modo, aunque Bryan se hizo el desentendido. Quizá sería bueno que se enfrentaran para aclarar las cosas, pero no era el momento. Fue cuando Tala, siempre previsor les hizo una seña a Bryan y Spencer, estos se miraron entre sí, de mala gana salieron de la cueva.

— "Sabes que es necesaria" — vio como el bicolor empezaba a caminar siguiendo el sendero que tomaron los otros — "Ya ha pasado el tiempo y por lo que ví no has perdido tu puntería... sino continúas practicando" — al ver que el otro se detuvo continuó — "Sabemos que practicas... Me sorprende que seas tan ingenuo ¿Crees en verdad que tu abuelo no te mantiene vigilado? Le haces trampa al pobre gordo cuando te reta a esos infantiles juegos de video, cuando tenemos un sofisticado sistema en la Abadía y ni que decir del polígono... además, de los de tu casa".

— "No es lo mismo"

— "Es verdad... no es lo mismo dispararle a seres vivos. Pero ya no eres un niño. Aunque pensándolo bien, ninguno de nosotros lo fue. Sabes que no es un juguete... que..."

— "No la usaré"

— "Como quieras. Es menos poderosa que Dranzer, quizá ella (el arma) no te detendrá como tu ave, pero la bruja no será tan considerada como tú y ten la seguridad que no tendrá reparaos en sacrificar a los otros... tenlo en cuenta".

----ooooOoooo----

¿Me perdonan la tardanza? Se que en esta ocasión se me fue totalmente el tiempo, pero no me he sentado a escribir. No sé si fueron falta de ganas o porque hemos estado muy atareados en el bufete. En todo caso, disculpen. El otro capitulo le titulo "Telaraña"

Saludoooooossssssss.


	61. Chapter 61 Telaraña

**Capítulo 61**

"**Telaraña****"**

Los chicos estaban estupefactos por lo que dijo Olga y la reacción de su amiga, quien aún continuaba en el suelo llorando murmurando "_No es mi culpa_".

Finalmente, Tyson se acercó, la sujetó con algo de brusquedad por los hombros, obligándola a levantarse. Se quedaron de pie, él mirándola fijamente en tanto ella huía su mirada, ladeó la cabeza a un lado mientras encogía sus manos y silenciosas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

— "Hillary" — dijo — "¿Por qué te dijo eso?"

Ella no contestó, sino lo intentó empujar... Tyson ante esto la sacudió — "Hillary ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esa loca te agradeció?"

La chica empezó a llorar...

— "¿Entonces es cierto?" — al ver que ella afirmaba... Tyson empezó a sacudirla con más fuerza, ante esto Ray y Max se apresuraron a detenerlo. Mientras Max lo separaba de la chica, Ray se encargó de sostener a Hillary, evitando que cayera al suelo.

— "Basta Tyson" — dijo Max tratando de calmar al peliazul — "Ella debe tener una razón, solo hay que escucharla. ¿Verdad Hillary?" — se dirigió a la chica, pero ésta lloraba sobre el pecho de Ray.

— "¿Eso crees Max? ¡Demonios, somos un equipo!"

— "Por eso mismo, debemos esperar a que nos explique" — expuso Ray.

— "Ah si ¿Qué me dices de Kai?"

Al escuchar el nombre de su amigo, ella dejó de llorar y corrió al extremo más cercano de donde se encontraba el bicolor

— "¡Kai! ¡Háblame! ¿Te encuentras bien? Kai, ¡KAI!!!"

Él nombrado no se movía, ella siguió golpeando el vidrio, tratando de llamar su atención. Golpeaba con fuerza... hasta que Ray se dio cuenta que en el vidrio habían manchas rojas. Se acercó a su amiga y le detuvo las manos.

— "Tranquilízate Hill" — y la llevó con cuidado a donde se encontraban los otros.

Mientras revisaba sus manos y le ponía un pañuelo en ellas, notó que se miraba más tranquila. Sus pensamientos eran confusos, de alguna forma estaba de acuerdo con Tyson, aunque por otro lado recordaba ciertas palabras que le había dicho el Sr. Dickenson. Suspiró, quizá ya era tiempo de saber.

Tyson se había liberado del abrazo de Max. Estaba visiblemente agitado, aunque no parecía ser necesario volver a sujetarlo, no obstante, la mirada que le dirigía a Hillary no era de las más amistosas.

— "Hillary, sé que no es tú culpa, pero necesitamos saber por qué lo hiciste" — dijo finalmente el pelinegro.

— "¡No merece consuelo!" — saltó Tyson — "¡No lo ves! ¡Nos traicionó!"

— "No lo creo" — Esa fue la voz tranquila de Ray — "Hillary, escuchame. El Sr. Dickenson me hizo prometerle que cuando aparecieras como culpable de algo, te dijera que era tiempo de contar todo" — ella levantó la mirada y los otros le miraron sorprendidos.

— "Yo..."

— "Vamos Hillary. Sé que has estado ocultando muchas cosas. No dije nada porque el Sr. Dickenson me dijo que no interfiriera, que pasara lo que pasara confiara en ti ¿Nos dirás que ocurre?"

Ella giró la cabeza a donde se encontraba la figura tendida inmóvil en el suelo.

— "No... no fue mi intención" — susurró la castaña.

— "Hillary, es importante que nos digas" — insitió Ray.

La chica respiró profundamente antes de empezar a contarles.

--ooOoo—

Todo había sucedido después que avisaron que se encontraban bien (Max la llamó); fue entonces que decidió ir a la BBA en busca del Sr. Dickenson. No tuvo problemas en ingresar, es más, al parecer era esperada.

La secretaria le dijo que esperara en la oficina del Sr. Dickenson, porque que él no tardaría en llegar y queria verla. Hillary no estaba muy segura, pero la empleada insistió. Iba a negarse cuando recibió una llamada y salió presurosa, no sin antes advertirle que esperara adentro. A Hillary no le quedó más remedio que hacerle caso. Estuvo sentada un rato hasta que notó que sus manos estaban sucias y decidió lavarselas, en el servicio de la oficina. Estaba en eso cuando entró el Sr. Dickenson y otra persona o por lo menos eso pensó cuando empezaron a hablar.

Iba a decirles que se encontraba ahí cuando un manotazo en el escritorio la hizo detenerse en la puerta del baño. Una de ellas resultó ser el abuelo de Kai, si, era el mismísimoVoltaire. Estaba más que enojado. Furiosamente le reclamaba al otro anciano sobre la seguridad de su nieto y le reclamaba que por su insistencia lo había dejado a su cargo porque le había **asegurado**que estaría a salvo con él. Hablaban también sobre un traidor en su organización y que tenían que descubrir quien era o todos nosotros estaríamos en riesgo. Fue cuando el otro hombre la descubrió. Ella tembló e iba a disculparse pero la mirada que le dirigió Voltaire la hizo detenerse. Era una mirada terrible, gélida y amenazadora... eso sin contar el bastón con el cual la señaló. Ni siquiera dudó en saber quien era el abuelo de Kai. Pero se equivocó en algo eran dos y no una las personas que estaban con el señor Dickenson. El otro era un militar y le habló en otro idioma (ruso) con el abuelo de Kai. El Sr. Dickenson pareció protestar. — "Espera fuera" — le ordenó Voltaire y ella salió.

¿Qué hablaron? No lo supo. Pero de alguna manera supo que sería más problemático si se iba... de mala gana decidió esperar. Ahí afuera se encontraba un tipo rubio que jamás había visto. Le sonrió en forma siniestra. Se levantó y fue al pasillo a hablar por teléfono.

Después de casi media hora salió Voltarie no sin antes dirigirle una mirada que le heló hasta los huesos. Llamó al rubio y hablaron por unos minutos. La señaló y le dijo que entrara. Pensó que esperaría afuera, pero la siguió... no sin antes susurrarle algunas palabras. Y de la misma forma en que llegó... se fue.

Cuando habló con el Sr. Dickenson, se encontró con el militar que resultó ser el capitán Iósiv Shchedri, éste le explicó que querían infiltrar a alguien para proteger a los Bladebreakers y hacer salir al traidor y se disculpó por la situación.

— "Espera ¿Estás diciendo que te obligaron a venir?" — interrumpió Ray — "¡No puedo creer que el Sr. Dickenson lo haya permitido"

Ella negó con la cabeza — "Yo me ofrecí"

— "¿Por qué?" — preguntó Max.

— "El abuelo de Kai dijo que si no lo hacía ninguno de nosotros estaría a salvo... ni siquiera mi mamá" — dijo con pesadumbre.

Todos asintieron, más o menos convencidos, aunque de haber estado Kai, éste ni siquiera hubiera dudado en decir que la había amenazado y por supuesto manipulado para meterla en todo eso.

— "¿Tú lo sabías Kenny?" — preguntó Ray.

El chico de gafas bajó la cabeza y lo negó.

— "Eso significa que los engañaron" — musitó Ray.

— "El señor Dickenson llegó a mi casa. Me explicó que no podía cuidarnos, que necesitaba la ayuda del abuelo de Kai. Pero si no aceptaba venir lo comprendería y aún así haría lo posible para que no nos pasara nada" — La carita de Kenny se mantuvo baja pero era notorio que estaba afligido — "Pensé que era lo mejor"

— "Bueno, ¡¿Pero porqué venimos nosostros?!" — estalló Tyson.

— "Por nuestras bestias bit" — murmuró Max.

Ray afirmó y agregó — "Si pudieron capturar a Kai, imagina lo que podrían haber hecho con nosotros"

— "No tengo que imaginármelo ¿Recuerdas?" — señaló Tyson tocando el vidrio.

Todos quedaron en silencio después de tan certero replantón en la realidad. Quizá Tyson no fuera muy sutil en plantear las cosas, pero definitivamente podía ser bastante realista cuando quería... aunque fuera en los peores momentos.

— "¡Chicos, parece que despertó!" — señaló Max a la figura que poco a poco parecía moverse — "¡Kai, aquí!"

No les respondió, solamente miraron el movimiento de las manos, tratanto infrluctuosamente de asirse de uno de los barrotes. Nuevamente gritaron su nombre y... guardaron silencio cuando entró Olga acompañada de un par de hombres, fuertemente armados. Abrió la pequeña prisión de barrotes y se acercó a donde se encontraba el chico.

Le hizo señas a uno de los hombres que la acompañaban, éste le dio un puntapié que hizo que los chicos protestaran... Kai apenas se encogió.

— "Estén alerta, no podemos correr riesgos" — dijo Olga mientras con el bastón en modalidad de cuchillo le picaba un poco, aunque mantuvo una prudente distancia — "¿Tan mal estás? Que decepción, pequeño Kai... realmente creí que eras más fuerte"

Los chicos distinguieron como una mano se empuñaba...

— "Descuida, tus acompañantes se encuentran descansando... permanentemente. Fuiste un estúpido creyendo que podrías penetrar con tan poca fuerza" — ahora ambas manos se empuñaron — "Ah, Gregor se encuentra con una herida leve, que mala puntería tienes... SIGUE VIVO. No dejé que viniera porque aún te necesito; descuida, te manda a decir que personalmente se encargará de ti en su momento. Ya sabes lo rencoroso que es... bueno si aún... recuerdas"

A todo eso los chicos notaron que su compañero intentaba incorporarse, pero un nuevo puntapié del guardia lo tumbó. Olga sonrió mientras con sus fríos dedos se acariciaba su rostro y jugaba con uno de sus aretes, aunque dio un paso para acercarse al chico.

— "Vamos Kai, cálmate, supongo que no querrás morir antes de tiempo... es muy difícil invocar a Dranzer sin ti. Al parecer ese pajarraco es más testarudo de lo que pensaba. Por cierto deberías agradecérselo a tu pequeña amiguita, ella fue quien te traicionó al fi... no, no fue al final, porque lo hizo al principio y según me contó Gregor, todos lo hicieron al final. ¿Sabes? Gregor inventó una historia muy bonita... creyeron más en él que en ti. Ni siquiera les pasó por la mente que podría pasarte o si usabas medicamentos o no ¿Te das cuenta? Ellos **no confían en ti****.**¡Estás solo! ¡Siempre has estado solo y así morirás!!!"

— "¡NO! ¡Somos tus amigos Kai! ¡Perdóname, no quise hacerte daño!" — se escuchó el angustiado grito de Hillary.

En eso se escuchó la estridente risa de la mujer y vieron como ella se inclinó un poco a donde se encontraba Kai. Los chicos no lograban escuchar muy bien que decía Olga, aunque la mueca que mostraba en su rostro, era muy significativa. Algo le dijo que le hizo reaccionar... Aunque fue cuestión de segundos... lo que observaron fue en cámara lenta... vieron como su amigo se levantó como impulsado por un resorte; cuando un brillo metálico le penetró en un costado y una carcajada triunfal de Olga cuando Kai cayó al suelo... Un gemido, una nueva carcajada y las risas de los guardias que acompañaban a tan odiosa mujer. Aún sin poderlo creer vieron estupefactos como la camisa de su amigo se manchaba de rojo...

A sus espaldas un grito y el sonido de un cuerpo chocando con el piso. Hilary yacía desmayada.

---ooOoo---

Unas voces con diferentes tintes de preocupación se escuchaban a lo lejos... repetían su nombre. Era tan cómodo estar así... sin pena, sin remordimiento... sin dolor.

— "Vamos Hill, despierta"

— "Hilary, no te rindas"

—"Hill, despierta, Kai está vivo"

Quizá fueron las últimas tres palabras las que lograron que la chica abriera los ojos. Sus párpados se movieron varias veces antes de abrirse por completo.

— "¿Cómo te sientes?" — preguntó Tyson ante la mirada angustiada de la chica — "Bueno, sé que no muy bien, pero..."

— "¡Tyson!" — le reprendió Max.

— "Lo siento" — y dirigiéndose a la chica — "Toma un poco de agua, así te repondrás más rápido"

— "Kai" — murmuró apenas... aún así rechazó una bolsa con agua.

— "La herida fue superficial porque dejó de sangrar. Se ha movido, pero al parecer no tiene mucha fuerza para levantarse" — Tyson ayudó a la chica a sentarse en tanto Ray sostenía la bolsa con agua.

Ella asintió y dejó escapar un suspiro. Sentía la boca seca y realmente se sentía mal.

— "Hillary, bebe un poco, así te repondrás"

— "¿Es la de Kai?"

Ellos se miraron... y luego giraron a ver la figura inmóvil.

— "Si..."

— "En... ton... ces no..." — dijo con la respiración fatigada y su mirada se dirigió al suelo.

— "Hillary, creo que en estas circunstancias... Kai necesitará más que un poco de agua" — al ver que levantó la cabeza, Ray continuó — "Votamos, y estamos de acuerdo que para intentar escapar necesitamos encontrarnos en buenas condiciones... si queremos ayudar a Kai. No podemos ser..."

— "...Una... carga" — completó la chica.

Ray afirmó. La chica miró la bolsa y giró a donde se encontraba su amigo... cerró los ojos. No se atrevía, ella era la culpable que Kai terminara ahí... aunque no fue su intención.

— "Hillary... ¿Qué crees que haría Kai?" — dijo Max — "Él estaría de acuerdo en que tomaras un poco. Ya sabes como es"

De las mejillas de la chica brotaron lágrimas que no se cuidó de contener, hasta que sintió los pulgares de Tyson que le limpiaban y le ofrecía nuevamente el agua.

— "No te la acabes, Kenny necesitará un poco también" — comentó Tyson.

La vista de la chica se fijó en una figura que estaba recostada muy cerca de ella. Al parecer no era a la única que se sintió afectada.

---ooOoo---

— "¡Hey Jefe!" — protestó Tyson al sentir como Kenny le escupía un poco de agua — "No tenemos mucha, no es el caso estarla desperdiciando"

—"¿Tyson?" — musitó el chico de lentes.

— "El único y maravilloso"

Max se llevó la mano a la frente

— "¿Qué me pasó?" — preguntó un poco menos verde Kenny.

— "Digamos que fue demasiado para ti"

— "Ya recuerdo..." — murmuró mientras temblaba nuevamente.

— "Hey no te desmayes otra vez. Necesitamos de tu cerebro y no puedo darte más agua... con un poco de suerte podré tomar un trago antes que la mandona de Hillary se recu..."

— "¡A quien llamaste mandona!"

— "Eh... ah..."

— "Tenemos un plan" —susurró Max.

Mientras cuchicheaban, Ray señaló un pequeño contacto que quedó oculto bajo el abrigo de Kai... Kenny no estaba muy seguro, sin Dizzy era difícil saber con seguridad... pero era una oportunidad.

Repentinamente el jefe pareció perder el conocimiento otra vez. Los chicos solo movieron la cabeza como negando y cuidadosamente lo llevaron a recostar a un lado de donde se encontraba el abrigo del bicolor. Así como fue cubierto por él... hasta la cabeza.

---ooOoo---

Al parecer el prisionero de al lado parecía haberse recuperado un poco. Sus manos se movieron un poco. En tanto una apretaba su costado la otra parecía intentar llegar al saco que cubría su cabeza. Una exhalación de alivió pareció salir de todos los pechos de los Bladebreakers... hasta que vieron aparecer a Gregor y a otras personas tres, para ser exactos. Su amigo se quedó inmóvil.

El ruso traía un brazo vendado y por su rostro notaron que distaba mucho de hallarse feliz. A su lado se encontraba la misma joven rubia que tanto les había intrigado.

Discutían, aunque los chicos no entendían de qué se decían. Aunque era obvio que se referían a Kai. Gregor abrió violentamente la puerta de la celda ante los gritos de protesta –por lo menos eso creían- de la rubia.

Ella disgustada le lanzó una bofetada, que Gregor evitó sujetándole la mano y haciendo que se quejara de dolor. Uno de los guardias le apuntó y redirigió la mira de su arma cuando se sintió apuntado por el otro... La chica se retorcía, pero el agarre de Gregor era firme para la fuerza de ella, más ahora que sujetaba ambas muñecas. Aunque no por eso dejaba de gritarle improperios o por lo menos eso suponían, mientras el ruso la zarandeaba. Los chicos que eran mudos testigos de diferencias entre ellos. Una oportunidad que debían aprovechar.

Repentinamente la soltó bruscamente y lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando sintió una patada en la pantorrilla. Se dirigió a quien le había lanzado el golpe, en tanto los guardias dirigían sus armas a la figura que no obstante de haber golpeado al enorme ruso, aún permanecía en el suelo.

Los chicos miraban expectantes... mudos... aterrados... Inmediatamente notaron el error que había cometido su amigo.

Gregor, estaba lívido. Se acercó hecho un basilisco a Kai... y sin mediar palabra sacó su arma, apuntó al saco y disparó...

Esta vez no hubo gritos... ni reclamos... solamente un silencio que abarcó todo una vez que el eco del disparo acabó. Todos cayeron de rodillas, con los ojos cuajados de lágrimas... y las manos temblando sobre sus bocas abiertas...

La mancha de sangre se extendió con más rapidez y profusión... pero esta vez... ninguna mano se movió.

----ooooOoooo----

Bueno mis queridos lectores hasta acá y como imagino estarán molestos si me tardo mucho... en especial por haberlo dejado hasta aquí... trataré de tener listo el siguiente a más tardar el miércoles, eso porque tengo mis dudas del otro capítulo, no me gusta como lo tengo hasta ahora.

Respecto a éste, ¿Qué puedo decir? Me ha costado un poco armar esta trama, no lograba darle el toque de maldad necesaria y dejar en suspenso... eso sin contar que me quedé sin inspiración en otros 3 fic que tenía que actualizar hace... ¡Uyyyy!

En fin, espero sus comentarios. ¿Creen que debo cambiarle categoría? ¿Se me estará pasando la mano? ¿Disculparán mis actualizaciones tardías?

Próximo capitulo... no mejor no, porque sino les daría una pista.

Saludoooooossssssssss.


	62. Chapter 62 “Tirando de la red: Ven a mi

**Capítulo 62**

"**Tirando de la red: Ven a mi trampa le dijo la araña a la mosca"**

- '_Demonios_' – fue uno de los juramentos más suaves que utilizó Bryan al observar la vigilancia del lugar. Y tan cuidadosamente como llegó se retiró.

Pero no fue el único que tenía una misión de reconocimiento. Y tal como lo acordaron los cuatro rusos se reunieron para discutir como penetrar al lugar. Él fue el último en llegar a un lugar muy conocido. La misma cueva donde horas antes había despertado Kai.

— "¿Y bien?" — preguntó Tala cuando apareció Bryan.

— "No se puede. Sería un suicidio intentar penetrar por ese lado"

— "Eso temía" — dijo el pelirrojo.

— "¿Qué hay de las otras entradas?" — interrogó a su vez.

Spencer movió la cabeza negando. Kai fue por el costado norte, considera que la seguridad es estricta. Tala fue al oriente, no es posible por ese lado. Sin embargo... el lado de la _iglesia_ tiene probabilidades, aunque..."

Bryan movió la cabeza — "Lo dudo, si llegaron por ahí" — miradita a Kai — "Gregor debe haber tomado precauciones, casi sería mejor entregarnos pacíficamente"

Mientras Tala le miraba de mal modo, Spencer lo tomó a broma — "Podríamos intentarlo por la cara sur"

— "Arriesgado, el acceso es difícil" — opinó Tala.

— "Pero probable" — contradijo el enorme ruso.

— "Es una trampa"

Los tres rusos le dirigieron una mirada al cuarto miembro. Kai se encontraba a poca distancia de ellos y hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio.

— "¿Cómo lo sabes?" — Le preguntó Tala, pero Kai no contestó — "¿Fuiste? ¡Demonios! Te dije claramente que no te acercaras por ese lado... Ya estás metido hasta el cuello en problemas y ¡aún así instes en hacer tu maldita voluntad! ¡Pudiste ser descubierto! Les dije claramente que..."

— "Basta Tala" — le interrumpió Bryan — "Su alteza quizá tenga razón... además no contamos con mucha fuerza, lo mejor sería regresar y traer la ayuda de la base"

— "Quizá" — reflexionó Tala ante las palabras de Bryan. Pero eso significaría correr el riesgo de perder las bestias bit de los Bladebreakers, cosa que no le importaba mucho, pero también desobedecían órdenes directas, y **eso** sí le importaba mucho.

Bryan se movió incómodo... y no por estar tirado sobre el frío piso, había algo que lo molestaba desde hacía rato. Era cierta persona que parecía lejana a las circunstancias, y no era porque su endemoniado genio hubiera variado...

— "Llevamos las de perder... no hay que discutirlo" — miradas de asombro de los otros dos rusos — "Somos tres..."

— "Cuatro, Bryan" — rectificó Spencer

— "Tres... a todo nuestro potencial" — recalcó la primera y la última palabra — "Frente a casi cuarenta y..."

— "Veintitrés" — interrumpió otra vez.

Resopló antes de continuar — "Quizá bien entrenados que nos darían mucho problema..."

— "Realmente, solo 10 ó 12 podrían causarnos realmente problemas... los otros son soporte"

Esta vez Bryan no disimuló su disgusto por la interrupción de que fue objeto. — "Sugiero que enviemos a Hiwatari de regreso a la base para buscar refuerzos así..."

— "... mermaríamos la fuerza ofensiva y en sus condiciones dudo que llegue rápido" — intervino nuevamente Spencer.

Se escuchó un gruñido mal reprimido... o dos si se toma en cuenta un 'Hm'

— "En todo caso tendríamos más oportunidades si solo vamos por las bestias bit... simple entramos y salimos con ellas"

— "No"

Nuevamente las tres cabezas rusas giraron para ver a Kai. Cada uno le miró de diferente manera e intención. Una maliciosa, porque por esa simple palabra confirmó lo que sospechaba... apreciaba a los imbéciles esos. Otra con curiosidad, porque conociendo como era ese chico, le sorprendía esa inusual preocupación hacía los Bladebreakers... que quizá pronosticaba cierta esperanza de recuperarlo entre sus filas. La tercera... era otra cosa...una mirada de resentimiento; le miraba sin poder sentir esa desagradable sensación de haber sido traicionada una vez más... a ellos... a sus camaradas y compañeros, después de haber compartido tantas cosas.

Kai notó esas tres miradas sobre él... y lo que significaban. Giró la cabeza a otro lado... no fue su intención... fue algo... imprevisto, impulsivo e imperdonable el haber puesto en evidencia su preocupación por los otros.

— "Ya oíste Kai" — empezó Tala — "No hay forma de entrar y rescatarlos..." — pausó observando su reacción, que nunca llegó — "Aún si pudiéramos entrar solo para sacar las bestias bit que quiere tu abuelo... no podemos"

— "Podemos"

— "Si claro, ¿Conoces otra...?" — al verlo asentir, frunció el ceño — "Spencer ya verificó las otras dos entradas subterráneas y los sensores instalados son de primera. Y aunque creo que la entrada... que conozco..."

— "No me refiero a la del ahorcado"

— "¿L-la conoces?" — preguntó evidentemente preocupado al ver la cara de Spencer y Bryan que le miraban interrogantes... y por qué no decirlo... molestos con el pelirrojo. Ellos tampoco sabían que había esa entrada.

— "Si"

— "Vaya, al parecer no solo el principito nos guarda secretos..." — murmuró Bryan.

Spencer se miraba molesto y dirigiéndose a Kai — "¿En verdad hay otra? ¿Alguna que no conocemos? Corrijo: ¿otra que no conocemos?"

Kai afirmó — "El problema es que no podrán usar armas... a menos que sean realmente impermeables" — dijo ante la mirada confusa de los rusos.

---ooOoo---

Tala sacudió la cabeza negando. Bryan bufó molesto y Spencer... bueno solo se encogió de hombros. No era para menos... según les explicó Kai, la entrada era por una cueva que conectaba a un sótano... el problema era que tenían que sumergirse en el helado río y bucear para llegar, que por la época en que se encontraban, el agua ya de por sí fría estaría helada y corría con más fuerza, eso sin contar el tiempo transcurrido.

— "Es peligroso, podría estar obstruida" — comentó Spencer — "Han pasado muchos años... podrían existir modificaciones o trampas..."

— "Eso si todavía existiera la posibilidad que alguien recordara por donde o dice que cree que recuerda" — comentó Bryan.

Tala le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. — "La verdadera dificultad está en llegar al otro lado y eso sin saber que tanta vigilancia encontraremos. Aunque si Kai tiene razón y nadie la conoce... estaría muy poco custodiada, a lo sumo dos o tres guardias"

— "Es la mejor opción" — insistió Kai.

— "No lo sé" — dudó Tala — "¿Cuántos metros? "— preguntó Tala.

Kai le dijo un número, los otros calcularon sus posibilidades. No eran realmente muchos, si se considera que su entrenamiento les permitía cómodamente soportar ese trayecto y algunos metros más. Sin embargo...

— "Con esa temperatura lo mejor sería dejar la ropa, pero al mismo tiempo constituiría un peso inútil" — cuestionó Spencer.

— "Tala ¿Realmente crees que se pueda?"

Ignorando la pulla de Bryan, Kai continuó — "Dejé señales para guiarme, hay más de un túnel"

— "Con mayor razón… para que vaya cualquiera de nosotros" — aunque la mirada de los otros rusos decían que no estaban muy motivados — "Solo dime como son las marcas y por donde están"

— "Yo lo haré, soy el único que sabe por donde pasar"

Tala se le quedó viendo. Sabía lo obstinado, por no decir temerariamente terco que podía ser — "NO" — la mirada de Kai dijo mucho — "No estás en condiciones para lograrlo… si fuera posible" — dijo lo último casi en un susurro.

— "Olvídalo, soy mejor que tú buceando y dudo que las encuentres"

— "En otras circunstancias… quizá, es la ventaja de ser tan pequeño" — una sonrisita de burla se dibujó en sus labios, aunque después se puso serio.

— "Entonces será mejor que busquemos otra forma o regresemos, con un poco de esfuerzo llegaríamos sin problemas a la base" — habló Bryan con sarcasmo que no pasó desapercibido para quien iba dirigido.

— "¿Qué opinan?" — consultó Tala con los otros.

— "Después que dejamos este lugar, pudieron haber dado con ella y tapiarla, si realmente existe" — declaró Bryan, tratando de ignorar las miradas de advertencia que unos azules le dirigieron

— "La distancia no es problema, incluso podemos aguantar unos metros más... pero a esa temperatura... escasamente lo lograríamos, eso si... los cálculos son correctos" — opinó Spencer.

— "Nosotros lo lograríamos... pero dudo que alguien más pueda" — ese fue Bryan quien esta vez no se intimidó por la mirada azul del pelirrojo.

La mirada de Kai se entrecerró. Era normal que tuvieran sus dudas, habían pasado algunos años y sí, existía la probabilidad que la entrada estuviera bloqueada o reforzada... Sin embargo... se estaba hartando del comportamiento de Bryan, una cosa era que tratara de pasar desapercibido, la mayoría de las veces, y otra muy distinta era que no soportaba que lo trataran como si no existiera... a NADIE se lo aguantaba.

— "¿Cuál es tu problema?" — siseó Kai aproximándose a Bryan.

— "Tú" — le dijo parándose, dándole a entender que era más bajo... aunque esa táctica funcionaba con cualquier otro... no era el caso de Kai.

Tala al percatarse de eso iba a intervenir, pero fue Spencer quien le retuvo — "Es mejor que lo arreglen ahora" — Tala no estaba seguro de eso...

No era para menos, si bien se encontraban en un lugar relativamente seguro, tampoco significaba que podían ser insensatos. Tampoco la situación era muy feliz, mientras el bicolor experimentaba problemas, había notado que un leve temblor en su mano derecha, que ocultó. En tanto los otros enfrentaban la encrucijada de arriesgarse a morir por alguien –algunos- que no eran de su agrado o enfrentarse al enojo de Voltaire si desobedecían unas instrucciones muy precisas, de las cuales habían cumplido la mitad, encontrar a Kai. Y la otra que era apoderarse de las bestias bit.

- '_Esto es ridículo_' – pensaba Tala observando como Bryan sujetaba el cuello del traje que utilizaba el bicolor y éste empuñaba las manos como un signo que presagiaba una tormenta.

— "Basta los dos" — siseó el pelirrojo — "No es el lugar… Kai sabes mejor que nadie las consecuencias… Bryan ¿Recuerdas las órdenes?"

Ambos le miraron enojados, Kai rápidamente recuperó la compostura, no así Bryan, quien le dirigió una mirada de franco enojo y murmurando pestes contra los pelirrojos fue a sentarse a un extremo de la cueva.

— "Debiste dejar que se arreglaran, solo pospusiste un encuentro peor" — le susurró Spencer.

— "No te metas… ayuda a Kai a preparase, necesitará una cuerda y escoger alguna ropa que…"

— "¿Lo apoyarás? Nunca pensé que fueras igual de insensato que él"

— "Vete al diablo"

---oooOooo---

Bryan lanzaba maldiciones en todos los idiomas que conocía tanto a un bicolor como a un pelirrojo. Respetaba a Tala pero detestaba cuando imponía su voluntad, tuviera o no razón, en especial cuando no la tenía.

— "Bien Bryan, ¿Cuál es el problema?" — Bryan dirigió una mirada de enojo a la figura más pequeña que se encontraba al otro lado de la cueva — "Entonces debiste dejar que se ahogara" — dijo con una voz carente de emoción.

Bryan apretó los puños con mal reprimida ira. Tala no podía permitir que su equipo se fracturara más en algo tan peligroso e importante. Bryan era un gran elemento, su brazo derecho, aunque ahora estuviera… desequilibrado... algo raro en él, siendo tan frío y sereno. Y aunque Bryan lo negó varias veces, Tala no ignoraba que la situación con Kai, Gunther y Gregor, afectó a su amigo, realmente a todos, pero de alguna forma más a Bryan, pues era él quien tuvo una estrecha relación con Gunther… eran buenos amigos, más aún, antes que muriera el chico alemán (aunque por pocas semanas) había sido su pareja de batalla.

— "Puedes regresar a la base en busca de ayuda, o por lo menos dirigirte al punto 74 y llamarlos"

— "No voy a abandonarlos, por más suicida y estúpida que sea la misión… somos un equipo, siempre lo hemos sido y sabes que los apoyaría hasta el mismo infierno"

— "Sé que estás molesto con Kai, tampoco estoy contento, no es estable pero…"

— "No es eso… no es porque esté vivo… yo… quizá saltaría al agua por él…"

— "¿Entonces?"

— "No puedo confiar en él… no como antes… ya no es uno de nosotros" — diciendo eso se levantó y puso distancia entre él y su capitán.

— "Bryan" — musitó con sorpresa y preocupación… se le quedó mirando por unos segundos antes que en su rostro se dibujara una pequeña sonrisa.

---ooOoo---

Pese a todo, Spencer se encontraba ayudando a Kai con el equipo que utilizaría para la inmersión. Si algo admiraba de ese pequeño principito (como le decía Bryan), era su capacidad de concentración, porque no obstante de haberse enojado con el otro ruso, estaba atento a las instrucciones que le daba y les dibujaba un mapa que más o menos les orientaría una vez penetraran a esa oscura entrada.

— "Recuerda que según tus cálculos deberás apresurarte, no hay equipo de inmersión, el agua estará fría y el lugar oscuro" —lo vio asentir — "Esta cuerda es liviana, pero resistente. Te deberá alcanzar para llegar y guiarnos… o rescatarte de ser necesario" — escuchó un 'Hn' — "Tres tirones significarán que necesitas que te saquemos, cinco que lo lograste y te seguiremos"

El chico asintió… inhaló profundamente y se sumergió en las heladas aguas.

---oooOooo---

Muchos recuerdos chocaban desordenadamente en su mente. Últimamente se había dado cuenta que ahí, ocultas se encontraban memorias que eran reales, que creyó olvidadas que conectaban su pasado; imágenes de su vida en ese lugar, en la Abadía, en algunos lugares que no lograba identificar, rostros, voces, sensaciones diversas. Le daban respuestas o formaban algunas preguntas. Ese era el lado bueno… el malo, sufría de algunas lagunas de momentos presentes. No graves como para no saber donde se encontraba o por qué se encontraba ahí… era como un rompecabezas donde la mayoría de piezas estaban presentes y en conjunto podía saberse de qué se trataba… pero no por eso dejaba de estar incompleto.

Sacudió su cabeza, tenía que concentrarse… no tenía mucho tiempo.

Llegó a la primera bifurcación. Tanteó la pared… la señal estaba ahí, quizá no tan marcada como la recordaba, pero ahí estaba. No tuvo problemas en elegir el túnel de la derecha. Avanzó un poco más hasta que dio con un obstáculo que no recordaba… por lo que pudo tocar eran tres piedras cilíndricas de regular tamaño, una a continuación de otra. Tuvo que dar un rodeo, en eso la cuerda se atoró y le dio un tirón… que le hizo exhalar una bocanada de aire… estaba en aprietos.

Luchando por mantener la calma en la fría y acuosa oscuridad, logró al menos desatascarse. Hubo consecuencias de tiempo y aire. Si se desataba corría el riesgo de perder la cuerda, pero si la dejaba suelta podría enredarse nuevamente… Así que tomó una decisión… jaló la cuerda hasta donde sintió que se tensaba… y la enrolló en cada roca. Era una acción arriesgada, porque si no encontraba la salida… o estaba bloqueada… se quedaría sin aire. Entonces, jalarla las tres veces que le había dicho Spencer no le serviría de nada, los otros no podrían saber que necesitaba ayuda y… moriría.

----ooooOoooo----

Bueno, espero que les guste. Casi, casi no cumplo mi promesa. Había aparecido un anuncio que no podía abrirse y poco faltaba para que me echara a llorar. Pero mi angelito me salió y aquí está. Aunque es posible que a quienes vivan en meridiano más al sur les aparezca hasta el jueves. Lo lamento... espero que puedan disculparme.

Un abrazo a todos… Saludos.


	63. Chapter 63 “Tirando de la red: ¿Quiénes

**Capítulo 63 **

**"Tirando de la red: ¿Quiénes cayeron?" **

Ninguno de los rusos quería admitirlo, pero estaban preocupados… Kai estaba tardando mucho. Tala caminaba de un lugar a otro, Bryan a veces desaparecía con la real –aunque quizá fingida- preocupación por ir a vigilar y Spencer, bueno él se encontraba sentado a la orilla del río sujetando la delgada cuerda que frágilmente los conectaba con Kai. Meditando con fastidio que era en buena parte su culpa y que estaban cometiendo una locura. Sin duda más les valía haberse largado cuando recogieron a un Hiwatari medio ahogado y lo suficientemente inconsciente para echárselo al hombro y llevarlo a la base. Pero no... él, si ÉL estúpidamente les había dicho que era mejor esperar a que despertara Kai. Ahora estaban quizá a punto de meterse a la boca del lobo, y... hablando de lobos toda esa locura fue aprobada por su... irascible capitán... aunque... la mejor opción era guardar silencio.

Pensó (tontamente) que lo haría entrar en razón... ilusión, estúpido iluso. Recordaba claramente cuando su '_roja autoridad_' le mandó a ayudar al '_principito_' como lo llamaba Bryan. Si al menos Tala le hubiera detenido... pero no... ¡Demonios! ¡Lo ALENTÓ! y eso fue suficiente para que el estúpido y enano japonesito del diablo hiciera como siempre su voluntad, para colmo Tala se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro... como si pensara abrir un agujero.

El enorme ruso (Spencer) no estaba muy conforme con todo el asunto; le había repetido a Kai, más de una vez, que el agua fría podría afectarle y la corriente del río retrasarlo y en sus condiciones no era buena idea... y quedó demostrado que tampoco lo fue exponer su consejo, porque Kai, le dió una mirada -que le ganaba a las amenazadoras de Tala- y un 'Hm' que le dejó callado.

Y, aunque Kai (por lo menos) le explicó como era el trayecto y forma de entrar... porque a simple vista la cueva era un distractor, ¡Vaya si lo era! Más parecía un arco o dona, podían esconderse pegados a la pared pero... una concienzuda mirada y los descubrirían sin más. En fin, cerca de la cueva existía una entrada a un lado y ese lado daba al río, eso si, habría que avanzar caminando (no nadando) y luego al sentir una roca plana levantarla como si fuera una tapadera y entrar teniendo cuidado, porque según Kai, era una entrada en forma de herradura, el resto era fácil... – '_Si claro... muy fácil_'- pensó aún molesto.

Kai le aseguró que existían algunas cavidades que contenían aire, el suficiente para avanzar y le permitiría obtener algunos minutos extra. Al igual que con su consejo, fue desoído cuando el dijo que '_quizá ya no estuvierán' _Sin duda, ese comentario le ganó otra mirada... movió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Fue cuando Kai se metió al agua.

Todo eso se lo comunicó a Tala… quien no pareció importarle. Y... bueno ahí se encontraba, tontamente pensando en las estupideces de Kai y de paso de su... 'amado capitán'; Y encima de todo eso, sentado... con frío como si fuera un idiota... como si fuera un pescador, esperando a que... picara??!!

Parpadeó ante el jalón — "Sentí un tirón" — anunció Spencer a los otros.

— "¿Solo uno?" — preguntó Bryan aunque guardó silencio como arrepentido de su arrebato.

— "Si…"

— "¿Te entendió que tres tirones significaban sacarlo?" — habló Tala

— "Por quinta vez… SI"

---ooOoo---

Respiró profundamente... tanteó el techo... era una de las pequeñas –minúsculas- cuevas que recordaba... el aire era fresco, eso significaba que el respiradero funcionaba. No tendría más de un metro de diametro, pero era suficiente para renovar su provisión de oxígeno y seguir... Inhaló profundamente antes de sumergirse y desaparecer...

---ooOoo---

Spencer se le quedó viendo a Tala durante unos segundos, luego dirigió una mirada a Bryan, pero éste desvió la mirada sin contestar de ninguna forma la muda interrogante que el ruso más grande le dirigió… sencillamente saltó por encima de una roca y desapareció.

Tala se paseaba... otra vez.

Spencer bufó enojado. Definitivamente entre Tala y Bryan… quizá hasta Kai, casi habían acabado (mentalmente y no tan mentalmente) el repertorio de palabras de contenido francamente soez que se sabía y unas cuantas maldiciones que ignoraba saber. Spencer esperaba en vano alguna señal... porque solo había sentido un tirón... solamente uno, que ahora permanecía inmóvil. Tiró suavemente de él… nada. Levantó la vista, el único cambio que notó fue cierto nerviosismo en la forma de caminar de su capitán. Inhaló profundamente mientras se preguntaba si estaban tan locos o era algo más… que francamente prefería no saber.

Sin embargo... no podía ignorar la situación, simular o huir... Tala miraba con cierta aprensión el agua. Entonces consideró que por el bienestar de su salud mental era necesario resumir en una pregunta la situación:

— "¿Voy por él?"

Tala volvió a pasearse.

---ooOoo---

El frío que se sentía más, pero ya casi llegaba... o por lo menos eso esperaba. La ropa se le hacía pesada y eso que no llevaba más que lo necesario y sin botas. Maldecía que Spencer tuviera razón, avanzaba con lentitud, al parecer lo hacía mejor cuando apenas era un niño, un poco más y terminaría ahogado como un gato...

Una memoria cruzó en su mente... otra vez (no sabía como pero ya había tenido ese recuerdo antes) se encontraba en una casa pequeña pero cálida, con un lindo jardín, un pequeño gato negro con un lazo rojo en el cuello...

**Recuerdo**:

― "¿Te gusta?" ― le preguntó la mujer de ojos azules

Él asintió con alegría. Le gustaban los animales, en especial los gatos y ese gatito negro era muy juguetón. Estaba encantado jugando con él, en eso se le escapó, una sonrisa se dibujó en su jovencísima cara y corrió tras el fugitivo...

Entró a la casa, no lo encontraba hasta que vio una sombra meterse a una habitación... era o un estudio o una biblioteca, quizá ambos. Elegante, grande... y sobre una mesita antigua, estaba lo que parecía ser un costurero, lanas, agujas, una bufanda a medio terminar… un conocido gatito. Una bola de lana cayó al suelo y rodó bajo la mesita. Kai sonrió y con agilidad que rivalizaba al minino levantó el mantel y lo atrapó... lo sujetó y al empezar a acariciarlo el pequeño fugitivo ronroneó feliz. Kai se sentó y acomodó al gatito entre las piernas cruzadas cuando apareció una mujer... la misma mujer de ojos azules y un hombre rubio.

Hablaban en un idioma que Kai no entendía, no mucho, por lo menos una que otra palabra... aunque no se necesitaba mucha inteligencia para saber que no estaban contentos. Ellos discutían acaloradamente. Iba a salir, cuando recordó que la última vez que pasó algo igual su abuelo le había dado una tunda. Optó por lo más seguro... quedarse callado y quietecito.

― "¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE ESE ENGENDRO EN MI CASA!"

― "¡No le digas así y baja la voz...!" ― dijo la mujer.

― "¡Eso es lo que es... es el nieto de mi peor enemigo!"

― "¡Es solo un niño!"

― "No me importa... lo sacaré y..."

― "¡Es amigo de Gunther!"

― "¡No lo quiero en mi casa!"

― "Te recuerdo que hace tiempo dejó de ser _tu casa_"

El hombre rechinó los dientes... pero no podía contradecir lo dicho por ella aunque no por eso dejó de sujetarle con fuerza el brazo y le siseó ― "Aún eres mi esposa y..."

― "Fui tu esposa... la sentencia salió hoy... estamos divorciados"

― "¡MALDITO SEA VOLTAIRE Y TODA SU FAMILIA! ¡Ojalá todos se pudran en el infierno, de donde nunca debieron salir! ¡TODO FUE POR SU CULPA!"

― "No culpes a nadie por tu ambición... fuiste tú quien eligió el trabajo sobre nuestra familia"

― "Las comodidades..."

― "Nunca las quise ni las necesité. Teníamos lo suficiente con lo que me dejó mi padre y con tu empresa... Fuiste tú quien siempre ambicionó más... y más... yo... nosotros solo te pedíamos un poco de amor y tiempo"

― "Lo hice por ti... por nuestra familia"

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras suavemente trataba de desasirse del agarre ― "Lo hiciste por ti... quizá al principio pensaste en nosotros pero luego nos dejaste atrás... hasta que nos abandonaste"

― "Podemos intentarlo otra vez... Estoy tan cerca de convertirme en el jefe de la sección europea solamente necesito un poco de tiempo, tengo una plan para superar a Kosygin..."

― "¿No te das cuenta que es lo mismo que has repetido una y otra vez? Antes que él te intentó superar ahora que tú... no, no, BASTA, ya no dejaré que nos lastimes" ― suspiró desalentada ― "Pero no te llamé para eso... te pido que por favor saques a Gunther de la Abadía. Fui a buscarlo... es un lugar deprimente... no me gustó el lugar"

― "¿Estás loca? Su juego ha mejorado enormemente, sabes que le gusta el blading. Es el campeón euro-asiático, además..." ― sonrió ― "Está estratégicamente colocado... aunque ese también se encuentre ahí... pero si lo supera podría..."

― "¡NO! ¡No usarás a mi hijo como una herramienta...! ¡Por Dios! Es una persona... ¡ES tu hijo!"

Él no la escuchó... más que eso soñaba despierto; fantaseaba imaginando colocar a su hijo como asistente del señor Hiwatari.

― "Si no quieres abandonar las empresas de ese hombre... por lo menos deja a Gunther fuera... él no es ambicioso, solo lo hizo porque te ama y pensó que eso haría que le prestaras atención que te sintieras orgulloso de él"

― "¡No seas tonta! Es su camino para llegar muy lejos ¿Te imaginas que alianza sería?"

― "No has cambiado" ― dijo con voz triste ― "Estás condenando a nuestro hijo"

― "Te equivocas, le estoy dando todo por lo que he trabajado con Voltaire Hiwatari... es lo menos que me debe. Porque al parecer no cuento contigo. Ya lo verás él heredará mi posición, mis influencias... una herencia de poder y riqueza"

― "Es una herencia de odio la que estás construyendo. Si en verdad lo amas... no lo conviertas en tu herramienta... déjalo libre"

El hombre solo la miró con lástima y enojo. Salió dando un portazo. Ella se sentó en uno de los sillones y empezó a llorar... lloraba desgarradoramente... tanto que conmovió a Kai, quien no se atrevió a salir, únicamente sintió que a su vez sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, aunque nunca cayeron.

La dama logró controlar su dolor cuando escucharon llamar a la puerta... con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas el pequeño Kai apenas pudo distinguir una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules. La pequeña figura que entró se asustó al ver a su madre en ese estado... pero la señora estaba serena y después de tranquilizar a su descendiente ambas personas salieron del lugar. Sin embargo, los ojos azules de la pequeña figura se fijaron durante un momento a la mesita de costura de su madre… y en esos ojos se notaba una mirada de enojo y amenaza.

Kai salió de su escondite y fue a sentarse donde la dama estuvo hacía un momento... el lugar estaba tibio y olía al delicado perfume que usaba esa señora... pero también estaba húmedo donde ella recostó su cabeza y derramó tan amargas lágrimas. Se acomodó en ese lugar, pasó su manita por donde las lágrimas aún se sentían, mientras pensaba en lo bonito que era que alguien se preocupara por su amigo... sentirse no solo amado sino también importante... una suerte... que él no tenía.

No supo cuando tiempo permaneció en ese lugar. Despertó al sentir que alguien lo sacudía.

― "Eh... pequeño _scharlach"_ ― al notar que el gato despertó antes que el niño, un joven de cabellos rubios insistió ― "Vamos perezoso, ya vinieron por ti"

Finalmente logró despabilar a Kai lo suficiente para ponerle su abrigo y acompañarlo a la puerta... hasta que el niño tiró de su manga...

― "¿Sucede algo?"

― "Bueno... yo..."

― "Al grano Kai"

― "¿Crees que sea importante para alguien?"

Es pregunta descolocó un poco a Gunther... a veces ese niño hacía unas preguntas... ― "Supongo que si no fuera así te pondrían un listón rojo y de dejarían en un canasto como dejaron al gato" ― dijo en son de broma... que no surtió efecto al ver el rostro serio del niño.

― "Hablo en serio... ¿Soy un instrumento?" ― al notar que Gunther no entendió esa palabra en ruso utilizó otra ― "¿Ah... soy un arma?"

**Fin del recuerdo:**

Aunque todo se desarrolló en segundos... fue suficiente para aturdirle... ahora entendía el por qué de las fotografías que recibió, la carta que no le prestó atención... ¿Sería posible que fuera ella? ¿Qué siguiera con vida? Se maldijo mentalmente... era el peor momento y lugar para _recordar _y entender después de tantos años. Especialmente cuando se encontraba –literalmente- con el agua hasta la coronilla, con los pulmones a punto de estallar, completamente helad. Necesitaba concentrarse porque su cabeza empezaba a dolerle y sus músculos no reaccionaban con la presteza que le caracterizaba.

Avanzó un poco, solo faltaban algunos metros y... ¡Se encontraba perdido! recordaba una segunda bifurcación pero se topó con tres… y si fuera poco, empezaba a perder la sensibilidad en sus dedos. Tanteaba con desesperación intentando inútilmente encontrar la última marca…

---ooOoo---

— "¿Voy…?"

— "Sabía a que se metía" — le interrumpió Tala.

— "No respondiste"

Y no lo hizo… le dio la espalda, sin ignorar la nueva maldición que salió de los labios del rubio.

---ooOoo---

Como lo previó Spencer el agua fría empezaba a aturdirlo… la falta de oxígeno a presionarlo... había cometido un error... se descuidó y soltó la cuerda. Ahora Kai trataba de concentrarse mientras tantea sin éxito la áspera superficie en busca de la última señal que lo podría llevar a su salvación… si la encontraba en los próximos segundos.

---ooOoo---

Ya había pasado más tiempo… quizá el suficiente para que se ahogara, considerando su condición física y ambiental. Lo pensaron… y temieron. No podían seguir vacilando, Spencer se irguió de donde se encontraba sentado, aún se preguntaba si no sería una locura hacerlo cuando apareció Bryan.

— "Viene una patrulla, podrán vernos en unos diez minutos" — fue su comentario.

— "Aún no regresa" — comentó Spencer.

— "Si nos descubren no importará" — replicó.

Tala giró con la decisión pintada en sus ojos azules. Ambos rusos vieron a su capitán quitarse el abrigo y sentarse para hacer lo mismo con las botas. Sin decirse nada, Spencer y Bryan sabían lo que pensaba hacer: ir por Kai. Aún así…

— "¿No... pretenderás...?" — le preguntó Bryan.

— "Alguien tiene que quedarse para controlar la cuerda… y alguien debe sacarlo. Si se ahoga tendremos problemas con su abuelo"

— "¿Oíste lo que dije?" — preguntó mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro...

Tala se soltó violentamente y se metió al agua. - '_Demonios... está fría_' – pensó mientras luchaba contra la corriente.

Spencer no pudo disimular una pequeña mueca que se dibujó en sus labios que podía traducirse como '_Ajá, claro que no te importa'_

En cambio, el rostro de Bryan se atirantó con furia pero la mirada del pelirrojo hizo que se contuviera de lanzarse sobre el testarudo pelirrojo, pero no su lengua ― "¡Maldición, no lo hagas!" ― dijo cuando el agua le llegaba casi a la cintura al pelirrojo.

― "¡Si tanto te…! ¿Qué Demonios…?" ― Empezó a decir Tala cuando a unos pasos a su derecha emergió una cabeza… la de Kai.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula, en especial cuando vieron que volvía a hundirse. Sin dudarlo Tala logró sujetarlo antes que desapareciera arrastrado por el río. Como pudo lo llevó a la orilla, ahí lo alzó Spencer mientras Bryan le daba una mano a Tala.

Kai temblaba incontrolablemente y estaba muy pálido, el pelirrojo respiró aliviado cuando le escuchó toser violentamente sacando agua e inhalando con fuerza el oxígeno que al parecer necesitaba.

― "Idiota" ― murmuró el pelirrojo.

Kai solo de dirigió una mirada de furia mientras trataba de controlar su agitada respiración… hasta que sintió como empujado con fuerza a la pared; iba a protestar cuando escucharon las voces de los miembros de la patrulla que había visto Bryan… apenas consciente se dio cuenta que estaban rodeados.

---ooOoo---

Una oscura mancha... una sangrienta mancha marcaba el lugar donde hasta hacía poco tiempo yaciera el cuerpo de Kai, hasta que unos hombres le levantaron y cargaron con el inmóvil cuerpo; eso ante las húmedas miradas de los Bladebreakers... sin protestas... sin gritos... solo con un silencioso y desgarrador dolor.

¿Qué había sido de Gregor y la rubia? No lo sabían, es más si les hubieran preguntado ninguno de los Bladebreakers recordaba que fue de ellos, es más... no les importaba.

La jaula que albergaba a los cautivos Bladebreakers se encontraba en un profundo silencio, ocasionalmente roto por los sollozos de Hillary y Max. El dolor que les embargaba era indescriptible… ni siquiera comparable al que sintieron cuando lo vieron caer al río… porque en ese momento tenían esperanza… ahora… ninguna.

Sin embargo, tanto la rubia como el ruso no se encontraban tan lejos como creían ni mucho menos continuaban agrediéndose, de hecho, después de su discusión y agresión, ambos caminaron hacia una sala donde se encontraba la tercera persona, una conocida mujer rusa de cabellos negros.

— "¿Cayeron?" — preguntó la rubia acercándose a Olga que miraban muy entretenida la pantalla de circuito cerrado.

— "Redonditos"

— "Les dije que funcionaría" — dijo Gregor con una cruel sonrisa — "La primera parte está concluida… por cierto espero que me tengas la grabación, me gustaría ver nuevamente sus rostros... para después reirme de ellos"

Olga asintió y Gregor se sentó cómodamente en uno de los sillones mientras uno de los asistentes de la rusa le entregaba un disco.

— "Eres una gran actriz querida niña" — le dijo a la rubia — "Lo mismo digo de usted señor Lebniz. Ya puede retirarse y... cambiarse, no queremos que nuestros invitados lo vean en ese estado y sospechen que estoy jugando con ellos… aún no" — comentó Olga al recién llegado, un hombre joven que tenía sangre en sus ropas y una peluca con mechones grises azulados que perfectamente se podían confundir con el cabello de Kai.

El hombre sonrió, se inclinó respetuosamente y salió.

— "¿Qué haremos ahora?" — preguntó Olga a su compatriota.

— "Simple mis bellas damas... solamente esperar y disfrutar del espectáculo" ― dijo el ruso mientras señalaba una pantalla donde enfocaba a un grupo de chicos encerrados en una jaula de vidrio...

Los tres sonrieron siniestramente.

----ooooOoooo----

¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios. Por cierto... disculpas por el retraso...

Gracias por su espera.

Saludoooooosssss


	64. Chapter 64 “Decisiones y consecuenci

**Capítulo 64 **

**"Decisiones... y consecuencias" **

Solamente algunos lamentos se podían escuchar en la fría prisión... Kenny aún permanecía debajo del abrigo de Kai, el cual apretaba, por el movimiento y ruido podía confirmarse que lloraba. Ray yacía recostado en una de las esquinas, tenía la cabeza gacha y por el movimiento de su torax se notaba que sollozaba en silencio. Max estaba a la derecha del chino, mirando al techo con la mirada perdida... sus ojos azules parecían sin vida, salvo por las lágrimas que caían...

Hillay se encontraba en una esquina, completamente alejada del resto, con la cabeza también inclinada y con sus manos apretando sus piernas, atrayéndolas a ella... Estaba de espaldas a una mancha marrón donde una vez estuvo 'Kai'. Los lamentos eran de ella. Su joven cuerpo se sacudía cada vez que paraba mecerse. Su cabello no dejaba ver su rostro, pero era de esperarse que estuviera llorando y de vez en cuando trataba de girar para ver la mancha... no se atrevía y cada vez que lo intentaba terminaba con un sollozo.

Tyson estaba a la derecha de Max... su cabeza sobre los brazos que rodeaba una de sus rodilla mientras la otra pierna extendida... su infaltable gorra olvidada por un lado y su flequillo cubriendo a la vez sus brazos. Al igual que los otros estaba deshecho... sin embargo, sus lamentos poco a poco fueron disminuyendo levantó la cabeza, con frustración y enojo se limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Respirando profundamente.

Al sentir el movimiento Ray levantó la cabeza y enfocó su llorosa mirada a su compañero. Abrió los ojos cuando lo vió extender su mano y ponerse la gorra.

— "¿T-Tyson?"

El mencionado no dijo nada. Posó su mano sobre el inanimado Max quien giró la cabeza, como sacudido por el simple lo miraba expectante. De no haber estado tan cerca no hubieran reconocido la susurrante voz de Tyson

— "De pie... tenemos que salir de aquí"

---oooOooo---

Los hombres que formaban la patrulla que había divisado Bryan estaban prácticamente sobre él... Tala y Spencer habían sido los primeros en ver sus sombras y cada uno jaló a su compañero. Bryan y Spencer se escondieron en la cueva... Tala como pudo empujó a Kai a una pequeña depresión en el risco que en ese momento servía de mirador a los secuaces de Olga.

La situación no era segura para ninguno de los cuatro. Si bien los rusos mayores se encontraban fuera del alcance de la vista de los hombres de la patrulla, un simple vistazo en la boca de la cueva y serían descubiertos. Tala y Kai... eran otro cantar. Estando la patrulla en arriba y por el ángulo no eran visibles... pero eran los más expuestos... y sin armas... Tala se la había dejado a dejado a Spencer cuando iba por Kai.

Y... tenía otro problema. La respiración de Kai era agitada y demasiado llamativa para oídos un poco menos sensibles que los de ellos. Era obvio que su inmersión había sido accidentada y estaba así porque necesitaba oxígeno, pero... los guardias se acercaban y hasta ellos la escucharían.

— "Kai" — siseó entredientes y maldijo su suerte al sentir el temblor de Kai contra el brazo que lo sostenía.

El bicolor lo sabía... haciendo un esfuerzo cerró los ojos y se concentró en disminuir su urgente necesidad de aire, aunque no pudo evitar seguir temblando. Tala agradeció en silencio el esfuerzo que eso representaba, en especial porque pese a estar unos pocos segundos hasta él sentía frío.

Escuchaban como el guardia se acercaba al peñasco o depresión... Sus posibilidades no eran muy buenas, de acuerdo a lo que les informó Bryan eran como diez tipos con buen armamento frente a tres de ellos y solo dos con armas.

Una pequeña piedra interrumpió sus pensamientos, se había desprendido cuando el tipo se acercó a la orilla... mientras escuchaba sobre él el inconfundible amartillar de un arma de muy grueso calibre...

- '_Esto es malo_' – pensó el pelirrojo.

— "¡Juneu!, ven" — se escuchó el grito de uno de los hombres.

— "Quiero ver que hay en esa cueva"

— "No, encontraron un campamento, hay armas y señales de haber sido ocupado recientemente. Nos ordenan ir a ver río abajo"

— "¿Es seguro?"

— "Eso dicen, hay huellas de algo que piensan pudiera ser una balsa"

— "Bien, ¿Bajamos por aquí?"

---oooOooo---

— "¿Qué hacen nuestros invitados?" — preguntó Olga al ver entrar a Gregor a la sala que ocupaba como laboratorio.

—"Nada" — contestó con desdén mientras tomaba un frasquito y lo devolvía sin aparente interés — "Como lo pensamos les afectó bastante" — contestó Gregor.

— "Son peso muerto" — comentó Olga — "No valen la pena tenerlos... vivos, ni siquiera entiendo la necesidad de jugar con ellos" — dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre un microscopio.

— "Quizá porque... te agrada y porque yo todavía los necesito" — comentó la rubia que entró en ese momento y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta — "Acaban de informar que encontraron los restos de un campamento"

— "Eso no es extraño, esta región se utiliza para prácticas militares de sobrevivencia" — comentó Gregor.

— "Es cierto" — apoyó la morena.

— "¿Con menos de 24 horas?"

Ambos rusos levantaron la cabeza con marcado interés. Olga se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y se dirigió al teléfono.

— "Te dije que sobreviviría..."

— "Pero no que tendríamos compañía tan pronto. ¿Dijeron cuantos son?" — preguntó la morena.

— "Tres, quizá cuatro" — Respondió la rubia.

Olga guardó silencio durante algunos segundos — "No me gusta...debemos irnos"

— "¿Y Dranzer?" — preguntó Gregor.

— "¿Y Kai?" — preguntó la rubia.

— "Siempre podremos atraparlo... en otra ocasión. Será vulnerable cuando se sienta culpable por la muerte de sus amigos"

— "Como si fuera alguna vez le importara" — objetó Gregor, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de la rubia y de enojo por la morena — "En todo caso... creo que el viejo de Voltaire lo mantendrá vigilado y sin la influencia de los Bladebreakers será menos vulnerable de lo que imaginas... ya lo he visto antes... olvidará su muerte y seguirá adelante como si nada ¿verdad?" — dijo viendo a la rubia.

La rubia apretó los puños... casi se podía escuchar como su dientes rechinaban de cólera — "Gregor tiene razón... lo quiero... hay que darle un poco de tiempo"

— "No estoy de acuerdo" — protestó Olga — "Tenemos tres bestias-bit, es arriesgado quedarnos más tiempo... de acuerdo con la información, indican que podrían ser más de cuatro y no hay más rastros que los que se dirigen al río donde se supone se dirigieron río abajo.A esta hora deben estar en comunicación con la base si no lo hicieron antes"

— "Bah, está bloqueda la comunicación si acaso intentaran comunicarse" — comentó Gregor — "De ser así dudo que Hiwatari esté consciente, de lo contrario estaría por aquí"

Olga achicó los ojos — "Te contradieces... primero indicas que no sentirá culpa y luego que le importan sus amigos"

Gregor se encogió de hombros — "Hiwatari es complicado, mientras estén vivos vendrá pero si llegaras a matarlos... solo dará la vuelta... lo conozco para saber que lo hará"

— "¿Estás seguro?" — preguntó la rubia.

— "En parte... me gustaría ver el campamento que encontraron... tengo mis sospechas que no sean tantos como creen, quizá dos o tres y con ello me refiero a Ivanov, Petrov, Kutnetzov. Spencer es bueno en tacticas para _aumentar_ el número de visitantes" — dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

La rubia sonrió y miró a su compañera. Olga empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro, la tentación de tener a Dranzer y quizá otras bestias-bit era demasiada, en especial por haber sido desarrolladas por el rival de su padre.

— "Bien enviaré algunos hombres contigo" — dijo Olga.

— "No es necesario, iré y regresaré pronto"

— "Insisto" — indicó una muy seria Olga.

— "¿No confías en mi, querida Olga?"

— "¿Debería?"

Gregor soltó una carcajada. Esa mujer le recordaba a una versión femenina de Voltaire, eso sí con un nivel inferior aunque no por ello subestimable.

— "Como quieras, me llevaré a..."

— "No querido" — dijo con el mismo tono que utilizó Gregor — "Yo... los escogeré"

---oooOooo---

—"¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO! ¡UN IDIOTA...! ¡UN...!"

— "Respira Tala" — le aconsejó un pelilavanda que como premio recibió una severa mirada.

Tala estaba furioso, prácticamente le había dicho a Kai todo lo que se había guardado por años, además de llegar hasta su tataratatarabuelo... aunque eso no evitó que le echara a Kai una frazada sobre los hombros en cuanto estuvieron en relativa seguridad — "No me mires así Kai, no me intimidas como a los otros idiotas"

Por supuesto Bryan y Spencer levantaron la mirada para protestar... aunque lo pensaron mejor y decidieron que lo más inteligente era ignorar a su 'amado' capitán. Bryan optó por algo menos estresante, murmuró ir a vigilar y olímpicamente se fue.

Spencer por el contrario los observaba, bastante discretamente, aunque no por eso con menos interés o diversión. Por unos instantes sintió que el tiempo había retrocedido... no era la primera vez que observaba esa escena. El pelirrojo aún conservaba ese carácter tan explosivo como antaño, haciendo honor a la idea que el color de su cabello era sinónimo de ser apasionado-explosivo. Era cierto que para quienes no lo conocieran aparentaba una calma casi glacial... similar a la que emanaba Wolborg.

– '_Pura fachada_' – pensó.

Por otro lado Hiwatari mantenía su calma orgullosa y al parecer aún podía hacer sacar de quicio a Tala. Spencer sonrió cuando el pelirrojo empezó nuevamente la andanada de regaños. Empezó a contar cuantos segundos pasarían antes que Kai replicara con algo...

— "Si ya terminaste..." — silencio de uno y risa interna de otro — "Quizá te interese como entraremos y a donde"

- '_Quince segundos... vaya... un nuevo record_' – pensó Spencer al tiempo que se escuchaba una fuerte maldición en ruso.

---oooOooo---

Tyson se encontraba en medio de los otros, Kenny mostraba sus ojos rojos. Hillary se mostraba muy decaída, algo que tenía preocupado a Ray. Porque cuando fue por ella, parecía como ida. Cuando la ayudó a levantarse lo primero que hizo fue ver hacía donde estuvo '_Kai_' y susurraba palabras de disculpas.

— "Continuaremos con el plan de escape" — dijo el chico de la gorra.

— "¿Para qué?" — murmuró Hillary mientras volvía a abrazar sus rodillas — "Kai está muerto"

Tyson se le quedó viendo un momento — "Precisamente por eso" — ella alzó su mirada — "No hay otra forma..."

— "¿Acaso no te importa? ¿No te duele?" — reclamó Hillary antes que nuevas lágrimas mojaran sus mejillas.

— "Por eso... Kai regresó por nosotros... si le hicieron... si ellos... lo mataron ¿Crees que nos dejarán vivos?"

La respuesta de Tyson quedó flotando en el aíre... se miraron y bajaron la cabeza. Todos sabían la respuesta y eso hizo que se estremecieran.

— "Tyson tiene razón... te apoyo" — Ray estiró su mano.

— "Estoy contigo" — la voz de Max.

— "Y-yo... también" — la titubeante voz de Kenny.

Los tres se le quedaron mirando a Hillary... ella rehuyó su mirada por unos instantes antes de estirar su mano... pensando en que no solo habían perdido a Kai, sino a sus bestias-bit... y al paso que iban... lo más probable también sus vidas...

— "Por Kai" — murmuró Hill.

— "Por Kai" — repitieron los otros.

---oooOooo---

Cuando Byran regresó de 'vigilar' encontró Spencer mirando con una aprensión el agua, con una mirada muy similar a la de un gato que van a obligar a meterse a esa corriente helada. Estaba ahí por dos motivos, el primero porque notó que las cosas entre Kai y Tala... estaban apunto de estallar y no quería que lo metieran en medio... recordaba como eran para quedarse y la segunda para calmarse, porque después de escuchar atentamente parte del plan del bicolor –descabellado para su juicio- estuvo muy tentado a noquearlo, echarselo al hombro y salir de ahí.

— "¿Qué?" — preguntó Bryan al verlo — "Creí que..."

— "Kai" — dijo después de un segundo de silencio.

— "Si Tala lo apoya no será tan malo ¿No?"

Antes que pudiera contestar, escucharon la voz de Tala mandando al diablo a Kai y diciendole un par de palabrotas que hicieron sentir orgulloso a Bryan.

---oooOooo---

Finalmente Olga se había decidido por ocho de sus mejores hombres para que acompañaran a Gregor. Sin embargo cuando Gregor apareció solamento sonrió malicioso al ver el '_cuidado_' que le fue proporcionado.

— "¿No crees que exageras Olga? — preguntó con algo de sarcarsmo.

— "Deberías sentirte honrado que te dé algunos de mis mejores elementos... querido"

Gregor solo se encogió de hombros — "¿Estás segura? ¿No te arrepentirás?"

Olga negó con la cabeza y una lúgubre sonrisa... Gregor no pareció notarlo y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su 'escolta'. A una señal de Olga uno de los hombres se acercó a ella.

— "¿Sus hombres saben que hacer?"

— "Si señora... yo personalmente me encargaré"

Olga sonrió con malicia y sus ojos brillaron al ver la espalda de Gregor — "Sin rastros Jelmek... que no encuentren su cuerpo"

----ooooOoooo----

Mis sinceras disculpas por la tardanza... en parte porque finalmente pude actualizar y más que todo porque no contesté a sus comentarios. De ahora en adelante tendré el cuidado de contestarlos en cuanto los lea. Y actualizaré mis historias una vez a la semana o dos cuando. Se que es un tanto largo pero tengo algunas ocupaciones que me estan haciendo muy difícil.

Respecto a la historia... Nuevamente reparto las cartas, las apuestas sobre la mesa y los jugadores listos...Tres escenarios diferentes con resultados diferentes para cada uno, además, si recuerdan algunos datitos atrás algunos de los jugadores podrían ser sacados del juego...

Saludooooooooooooosssss!!!!


	65. Chapter 65 “Grelot”

**Capítulo 65 **

**"Grelot" **

Gregor se dirigió al campamento que habían descubierto. Decir que se encontraba tranquilo era mentir. Sospechaba que su '_sociedad'_ con Olga y su compañera rubia estaba en plena liquidación... literalmente hablando. Sin embargo, por el momento no podía hacer nada más que confirmar ciertas sospechas que había expresado sobre la situación de Kai. En parte porque había notado que el nieto de su antiguo jefe había mejorado, no obstante las pruebas a las que había sido sometido.

— "Por aquí" — escuchó decir a uno de los guardias que los esperaban.

Gregor se encogió de hombros. La patrulla que había visto Bryan se encontraba ahí. Empezó a ver... achicó los ojos.

— "¿Y los otros?" — preguntó el llamado Jelmek

— "Consideramos que ya no eran necesarios, les ordené que fueran al sector 5" — respondió haciendo que Gregor le mirara por un momento — "Si lo desea, puedo llamarlos, señor"

— "No. Está bien. Usted es..."

— "Leffencof, Iósiv"

— "Bien, hablemos" — y sin más se alejaron.

De haber estado más atento Gregor se hubiera dado cuenta de la mirada que se cernía sobre él así como de la sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de Leffencof.

Gregor terminó de revisar el lugar. Sonrió satisfecho con lo que encontró. Se sacudió el polvo y se dirigió hacia Jelmek.

— "¿Terminaste?" — al verlo asentir prosiguió — "¿Qué descubriste?"

Gregor alzó la ceja... — "No tengo nada que decirte" — y dándose media vuelta salió o por lo menos lo pretendió.

— "Escucha muchacho... no eres más que un empleado de la señora Olga y como tal me reportarás a mí cuando ella no esté presente"

— "No recuerdo ser _empleado_ somos s-o-c-i-o-s"

— "Ya no" — y antes que Gregor pudiera decir algo se encontró encañonado por la patrulla y su escolta...

---oooOooo---

Kai se había acercado a Tala, quien se encontraba preparando las últimas cosas antes de sumergirse. Se sentó cerca pero no dijo nada.

El ruso se le quedó viendo... pero el otro no despegó los labios. Habían ocasiones en las Tala se sentía confundido por las acciones de Kai, ¿Es qué tanto había cambiado después de irse de la Abadía? ¿Por qué le interesaba la suerte de los otros? Parecía que no se encontraba incómodo con ellos, pese al comportamiento de Bryan... casi podía afirmar que se comportaba con la camaradería de antes... todo era confuso, y por enésima vez se preguntaba como alguien (Kai) podía ser tan endemoniadamente complicado. No es que Kai se caracterizara por ser comunicativo... tampoco sociable, pero estar sentado junto a él sin decir nada... Eso ya era preocupante, en especial porque en vez de alejarse iban a hacer algo que sin duda Voltaire no lo aprobaría y sin duda terminaría castigado... de hecho ellos también.

— "¿Cambiaste de idea?" — se aventuró a preguntar el pelirrojo después de un rato.

— "No"

— "Entonces..."

— "¿Gunther tenía familia?"

Tala le miró suspicaz y frunció el ceño antes de dirigirle una mirada entre curiosa, alarmada y despectiva — "Si, aunque realmente nunca los conocí. Hablaba de ellos algunas veces, deberías saberlo... tú... tu tuviste fotos ¿No lo investigaste?"

Kai se sintió incómodo... si lo hizo cuando empezó a recordar. No lo demostró o por lo menos trató de disimular ante Tala.

— "Solo del padre hay información... completa"

— "Ah... ¿Supiste de su muerte?"

— "Si"

El informe que consiguió fue la noticia del padre de Gunther, donde informaba que tres meses depués de la muerte de su hijo había aparecido muerto dentro de su vehículo en un terreno baldío. Al principio se sospechó de un asesinato pero fue desmentido... había sido suicidio. El escándalo que provocó fue tal que todas las acciones de sus compañías cayeron estrepitosamente. Bancarrota en la mayoría y aquellas que apenas sobrevivieron fueron adquiridas por el emporio Hiwatari y otros importantes empresarios. La esposa y sus dos hijas desaparecieron y nunca se supo de ellas. Se rumoraba que habían cambiado de identidad. Por más que lo intentó no pudo averiguar que había sido de ellas, aunque tampoco consideró conveniente preguntarle a su abuelo si sabía algo.

— "¿Sabes que fue de ellas?" — Tala se encogió de hombros — "¿Nada?" — dijo esto último con desdén.

— "Oye no estábamos precisamente en un colegito. La correspondencia no estaba contemplada en nuestros '_derechos_' ¿Recuerdas?" — le espetó molesto.

— "¿Alguna vez intentaste averiguar?"

— "¿A qué se debe ese repentino interés?"

— "¿Qué es _grelot_?" — preguntó sin contestarle.

Tala parpadeó ante el cambio tan drástico de su conversación, aunque tampoco pensaba darle gusto de que lo viera confundido — "¿Qué? ¿El multilingüe Kai no conoce esa sencilla palabra?"

Ante eso, Kai apretó los dientes y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia — "Sé su traducción... es cascabel en francés... pero significa algo más y tú lo sabes"

— "¿En serio?"

— "Tala..."

— "No lo sé y si lo supiera dudo que este sea el mejor momento para decirlo" — al ver la mirada inquisidora de Kai, agregó — "A diferencia tuya no tengo tantos lugares que visitar como turista..." — Kai se dio la vuelta — "Oye... creo haberla escuchado antes, no será una de tus clases '_Attacher le grelot'" (1) _— Kai se detuvo — "¿Qué te recuerda?... ¡¡¡oye!!! ¿Recordaste algo? ¡Hey di...! ¡DEMONIOS!"

Kai no contestó y siguió directo a Bryan. Éste lo sintió venir y no pudo evitar un gesto de disgusto, a diferencia de Spencer que permaneció indiferente. Ambos estaban arreglando las armas que llevarían y algunas cositas más.

Bryan continuó como con la mirada baja terminando de alistar una pequeña bomba. Kai espero. La operación de armado era delicada aunque rutinaria para que guardara silencio.

— "Qué quieres" — le dijo cuando terminó.

— "Tala me dijo que conoces que significa _Grelot_"

El ruso hizo un movimiento involuntario de sorpresa... de todas las respuestas o preguntas que imaginó que le haría, esa era la que menos esperaba — "¿Ahora si te interesa?" — siseó mientras le dirigía una mirada de odio normalmente dedicada a sus contrincantes de beyblade. Se levantó y acercó al chico imponiendo su estatura. Kai no se movió. Ante esto se miraron fijamente, Bryan desvió la mirada, masculló una palabrota y se alejó.

— "Déjalo" — escuchó a Spencer decirle cuando caminaba en la dirección que había tomado el ruso, además del chasquido de una tolva entrando a la escuadra — "Sabes que no es bueno presionarlo en ese estado y menos en este momento"

— "Debo saberlo"

— "Lo sé... y también sé que necesitas aprender a mentir... al parecer es algo que no te da" — al notar que Kai no se movió, sonrió — "Tala no te dijo ¿Verdad?... eso imaginé"

— "Hn"

— "Mira Kai. Te conocemos más de lo que crees y quieres... además de otras cosas" — esperó la reacción del más joven, mientras se ocupaba de limpiar su cuchillo que puso frente a ambos, pero no en gesto de intimidación sino por pura costumbre — "Si te lo preguntas sí, sé que significa así como lo importante que debe serte esa información"

Se miraron, el cuchillo brilló en las manos del gigante ruso para luego desaparecer en su funda. Ambos sabían que Bryan no se lo diría, no sin una apropiada tortura y no tenía tiempo para eso. Por el lado de Tala era obvio que tampoco era de mucha ayuda.

— "Qué pides" — esas palabras fueron dichas con frialdad aunque ambos sabían la dificultad que representó para Kai el decirlas.

— "Contesta mis preguntas y yo contestaré las tuyas"

Kai entrecerró los ojos. Contrario a las creencias, alguien tan enorme no significaba que fuera tonto. Eso lo acababa de demostrar Spencer. El problema era que Kai necesitaba respuestas... que no serían gratis, así que no tenía más remedio que morderse la lengua, dar media vuelta e irse o mantener la calma y jugar con el grandote... Asintió.

— "Correcto ¿Cuánto has recordado de nuestra estancia aquí?"

Era una pregunta con trampa, ambos lo sabían... Kai sonrió internamente, Spencer era astuto y al parecer sabía más de lo que aparentaba. Quizá no fuera el más hablador... pero sí observador... aunque él tampoco se rendiría sin pelear.

— "Más de lo que quisiera"

— "Sigues sin responder"

— "Un 80% ¿Qué significa _Grelot_ para ti?"

— "Nombres propios. ¿Por qué te interesa... ahora?"

— "Recordé algunas cosas ¿Conociste a la familia de Gunther?"

— "No"

Kai esperó la siguiente pregunta... disimulando la necesidad de saber más.

— "¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?" — fue la siguiente pregunta del ruso.

— "Dijiste que no se mentir"

— "Lo sostengo... solo quiero asegurarme"

— "Si... siempre y cuando hagas lo mismo"

Spencer sonrió.

— "¿Quién los conoció en persona?"

Spencer le miró fijamente como evaluando su reacción — "Bryan, Tala comentó una vez que vió a su mamá... y tú"

Kai parpadeó. Spencer le miraba de reojo esforzándose por captar la más leve señal que le indicara que pensaba. Si había algo que podía ufanarse el ruso era de su capacidad de observación y de saber leer el rostro, descifrar sus expresiones y pensamientos; era algo que había desarrollado y era bastante útil para sobrevivir y sobresalir en la Abadía. Aunque también era algo que molestaba a los otros, en especial a Ian; Tala había aprendido a vivir con eso y a utilizarlo –entiéndase a Spencer- y, Bryan... bueno era Bryan. Sin embargo, el chico frente a él era un reto siempre bienvenido.

— "Fuiste a su casa ¿Lo recuerdas?"

— "Algunas imágenes..." — y al notar que había dicho de más — "Nada importante"

— "Si, claro"

— "¿De quien es el nombre?"

— "De un gato"

- '_Un gato negro'_ – pensó Kai recordando las memorias que surgieron durante su inmersión.

Se miraron, fue algo tan leve que casi se podría dudar si era una sonrisa en el rostro de Kai que casi podía leerse como '_Lo sabía'_. Eso si preocupó a Spencer, porque reconoció que el otro le estaba ganando la partida... pero eso todavía no terminaba.

— "¿Por qué te interesa ayudar a los Bladebreakers?"

— "Se los debo"

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos segundos absortos en sus propios pensamientos y en lo que la respuesta podía decir. Porque Kai recordaba el lago Baikal y Spencer las veces donde vió como Kai perdía a Dranzer, frente a él y Zeo.

— "¿Te importan tanto para arriesgarte? De acuerdo responde luego" — dijo Spencer al notara la mirada de Kai.

— "¿Cuál es el nombre de la chica?"

— "Greta"

Kai no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de dolor cuando el recuerdo le golpeó... se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Spencer elevó una ceja. No le gustó la mirada vacía del chico, dudaba que Gunther hubiera aprobado su 'método', siempre los protegió, en especial a Tala y Kai, que eran los más pequeños. Era notorio el malestar de Kai, por un breve momento se arrepintió de haberlo dicho... sin contar que había perdido la partida.

— "Si me importan"

Spencer se quedó estático al escuchar el susurro de Kai. Cuando le dijo el nombre y vio su reacción no pensó que le contestara, pero lo hizo. Le miró de reojo un momento... – '_Interesante'_

— "¿Sabes que fue de ellas?"

— "No. Bryan intentó averiguar, pero fue inútil, desaparecieron. Y si te lo preguntas, nadie visita las tumbas de Gunther y su padre"

Kai guardó silencio... que fue roto por la siguiente pregunta del ruso.

— "¿Te importamos igual?"

Kai se movió incómodo... — "Ustedes pueden defenderse"

— "Sigues sin responder"

— "No quiero hacerlo" — dijo aún más incómodo.

— "Creo que no sabes" — al notar otro movimiento agregó — "Eso pensé..." — al notar que no hablaba agregó — "¿Sabes? Dudo que Tala te dijera algo... no es tan grave como en tu caso... tampoco tiene sus recuerdos completos... y quizá sea mejor así"

— "No busco lástima"

— "Él tampoco... ni yo, ninguno de nosotros. Eso somos... Nos llaman inadaptados porque no encajamos en su delicado mundo, en su mundo 'ideal'. ¿Lástima? ¿Por qué? Sobrevivimos a todo y a todos. Nos temen, nos respetan y aunque no lo reconozcan nos admiran. Es verdad. No nos entienden... y dudo que alguna vez lo hagan... quizá terminemos suicidándonos o matando a alguien... antes que nos maten... o quizás no. Es la vida que conozco, no puedo decir que la ame pero tampoco que la aborrezca hasta el punto de negarla... para alguien de afuera parecerá grotesco, pero hay orden, hay un fin y sobre cualquier cosa será mi decisión al final... Si no me rendí antes... en el infierno que vivimos, menos ahora... Me cansé de hablar..." — se dio la vuelta — "Grelot es el sobrenombre de la chica que aparece en la foto que devolviste... aunque creo que ya lo sospechabas"

Kai se quedó cruzado de brazos, ya tenía las respuestas que necesitaba. Sabía quien le perseguía, no estaba seguro por qué... pero ya lo descubriría cuando de enfrentaran... frunció las cejas. Spencer había cumplido y de mala gana él tendría que hacerlo...

— "Si me importan" — susurró apenas.

Spencer ajustó en silencio sus armas tomó una bolsa y salió sin prisa, sin ver atrás, aunque pudo escuchar la susurrante respuesta que le hizo sonreír satisfecho. Había hablado demás, pero no se arrepentía. Había jugado sus cartas y de alguna manera ganado. Cuando notó como le afectó el nombre de la chica dudo... porque en verdad quería preguntarle algo más... (Sonrió) ahora sabía que no era necesario, tenía la respuesta que buscaba desde un principio: Kai regresaría con ellos, tarde o temprano, pero regresaría... aún era uno de ellos.

— "Así que es eso" — dijo Tala a su espalda, haciendo que tuviera un leve sobresalto.

Después que Kai le dejara con la palabra en la boca lo siguió. Spencer le vió cuando se acercó a ellos, pero disimuló en especial cuando descubrió que el bicolor estaba tan concentrado en sus memorias que no lo notó.

Kai sacudió su cabeza y pasó como si no hubiera ocurrido nada frente al pelirrojo sin decir nada y antes que pudiera avanzar sintió como sujetaban su brazo.

— "¿Crees que con eso rondando en tu mente podrás concentrarte?"

— "Mejor que tú" — se soltó.

— "Estúpido engreído" — murmuró el ruso.

---oooOooo---

Spencer pensaba como habían cambiado las cosas en la breve conversación que hacía pocos minutos había tenido. Sin embargo, Kai tenía las respuestas que quería, aunque temía; él estaba contento; Bryan furioso y, Tala preocupado.

- '_Y hablando de furiosos_' – pensó Spencer cuando Bryan se aproximó.

— "¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?" — le reclamó.

— "Charla sin reservas"

— "Serás idiota. Sin duda te engañó... no se puede confiar... y tú eres un..." — a eso Spencer se paró haciendo notoria quien era más alto... y fuerte — "¡No merece saber nada!"

— "Mm. Es cuestionable"

— "Es un..."

— "Es uno de los nuestros"

Bryan parpadeó confuso — "Mató a Gunther" — dijo tras escuchar eso.

— "No lo creo"

— "De acuerdo, por su culpa murió..."

— "Tampoco lo creo. Nunca señalaste a Tala, aunque él se sentía culpable. Estás enojado porque Kai nos dejó atrás; yo también lo estuve y disfruté cada segundo mientras le quitaba a Dranzer; debiste sentir lo mismo mientras lastimabas a su compañero... Ray, creo"

— "No se arrepiente de lo que hizo"

Spencer movió la cabeza negando — "No puede arrepentirse de lo que no recuerda y eso si lo hizo, que lo dudo. Ya nos desquitamos de su huída"

— "No es suficiente"

— "Lo es" — Spencer le miró fijamente antes de decirle en voz baja — "Bryan, procura mantener la cabeza fría. Nosotros no podermos darnos el lujo de tener esa clase de emociones, no podemos manejarlas, sino mira a Kai, además no me gustaría ahogarme por tu falta de control"

— "¿Estás diciendo que es mejor que yo?"

— "Es alguien complicado, ninguno de nosotros lo entendemos realmente, quizá ni él. No digo que sea mejor solamente que nos lleva la ventaja al vivir en dos mundos, aunque eso no lo hace más fácil. Sé que esconde algo, algo sobre la muerte de Gunther y es eso lo que hay que averiguar. Tala y tú lo saben, aunque eres el único que no lo acepta"

Bryan parpadeó sorprendido. Que Tala apoyara a Kai era más creíble ¿Pero Spencer?

— "¿Por qué lo apoyas?"

— "Eso hubiera querido Gunther"

---oooOooo---

— "¿Estás seguro que funcionará?" — preguntó Ray.

Tyson afirmó — "Solo necesitamos que Kenny logre hacer su parte"

— "Listo" — se escuchó el suave murmullo de Kenny mientras se levantaba y salía de debajo del abrigo de Kai — "Solo necesitamos hacer una última conexión, luego tendremos unos cinco minutos"

— "Ahora solo hay que esperar" — comentó Ray.

En eso apareció Max — "Chicos, estoy preocupado por Hillary" — murmuró.

Los tres giraron a ver la solitaria figura que estaba recostada contra la pared de vidrio. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que temblaba.

— "T-Tyson" —se escuchó la voz de Kenny — "No me siento bien..."

Y antes que pudiera decir algo más... se derrumbó.

---oooOooo---

- '_Demonios_' – pensaba Tala mientras recorría el largo y oscuro tramo bajo el agua — '_¿Cómo diablos descubrió esto?_'

Los otros dos rusos pensaban de forma similar y no era para menos. Aunque Kai les había indicado la ruta y tenían a su disposición la cuerda guía, hubiera sido muy fácil perderse y teminar ahogados. Despúes de un rato y dos respiraderos llegaron al final de lo que parecía ser el recorrido. Spencer fue el primero en chocar con algo cuyo sonido le indicó que era metálico. Y antes que puediera evitarlo (como si hubiera querido) generosamente dejó que Bryan recibiera la misma bienvenida, aunque fue más expresivo en su protesta.

La cabeza de Kai y Tala emergieron momentos atrás y fue este último quien le recordó que debían guardar silencio. El lugar era bastante estrecho para cuatro personas y el equipo que llevaban, a juzgar por los roces que se daban entre ellos, se escuchaban murmullos de protestas cada vez que se les enrredaban las piernas con los otros. Sin embargo, uno de ellos permanecía más silencioso que de costumbre.

— "¿Estás bien?" — le preguntó Tala a Kai.

— "Si" — respondió muy suave, demasiado para tranquilizar a Tala que sentía fríó a tantear la pared para disgusto de los otros, puesto que les empujaba sin muchos miramientos.

— "¿Usamos las bengalas?" — preguntó Bryan con sarcasmo.

Kai guardó silencio durante un momento, aguzando el oído — "Si" — dijo con algo más de fuerza mientras fijaba su mirada hacia arriba, cosa que imitaron los otros sin mucho éxito.

— "¿Qué buscamos?" — susurró Spencer.

Kai señaló algo, una especie de depresiones en la pared de roca — "Hay que subir" — y se escuchó un bufido cuando se apoyó en uno de los rusos para izarse — "De uno en uno, se estrecha al final... no se apoyen en el tubo"

Los de abajo vieron como trepaba con dificultad al principio y después con más agilidad. Suspiraron derrotados.

— "Bien, sigo. Bryan te avisaré cuando, Spencer tú al final, sosten la bengala mientras subimos, luego lo hará Bryan"

— "Oye..."

Los ojos claros de Tala brillaron a la luz de la bengala. Nadie protestó. El ascenso no presentó mayores inconvenientes, salvo al principio y uno que otro deslizón seguido de una imprecación mental de Bryan y una que otra de Tala. Existían aberturas para trepar aunque la mayoría con un musguillo bastante deslizante.

— "¿Cómo hacias para subir?" — le susurró Tala.

— "El nivel de agua era más alto"

Tala abrió más los ojos y luego los achicó mientras miraba como la silueta de Kai trepaba agilmente – '_En verdad eras un demonio de niño, Kai_'- pensó el pelirrojo.

La respiración de Kai se hizo más entrecortada y su ascenso disminuyó. Tala aprovechó para adelantársele. De haber estado menos oscuro habría notado una pequeña sonrisa que se asomó en los labios de Kai. Ésta se acrecentó cuando escuchó el conocido chocar de una cabeza contra algo sólido. Aguantandose una maldición, Tala tocó los barrotes que impedían su paso. Según su tacto eran tres. Empujó, jaló cada uno de ellos, se mantuvieron firmes. Bufó enojado.

— "Será mejor que eta no sea la única entrada o creeme que..."

— "Es la única, hazte a un lado"

De mala gana Tala se movió. Los dedos de Kai recorrieron los barrotes con la precisión y seguridad de años atrás. Sus delgados dedos encontraron lo que buscaban. Sacó lo que parecía ser un pin (tornillo). Hurgó del otro lado y repitió la operación, aunque no pudo evitar que ese cayera y por la voz que se escuchó, sobre Bryan.

— "¡Vaya!" — exclalmó Tala para luego jalarlo... empujarlo y... no se movió — "Oye est..."

— "Empuja a la derecha"

Al hacerlo notó como la barra o barrote se deslizó con algo de dificultad. Hasta quedar un espacio considerable, lo suficiente para pasar. Parapadeó asombrado.

— "Sube... no tenemos todo el día" — escuchó el susurro de Kai.

Así lo hizo, estando arriba ayudó a Kai. La escena se repitió con Bryan a quien dejó a cargo de ayudar a Spencer a quien la bengala se le acababa de apagar. Tala encendió una para averiguar donde estaba. La escasa luz permitía ver una habitación de grandes dimensiones. Una columna a cada lado del pozo cuyo brocal estaban las barras de acero que vió y una cerradura aún más intimidante. El tubo por el cual subieron se dividía en forma de cruz al final. Uno de los brazos se unía a una especie de máquina –ahora pagada- y el otro terminaba en un sólido tapón, como el de los hidrantes. El tubo de en medio continuaba y se perdía en el techo. No era la única máquina, había por lo menos cuatro regadas por la habitación. Y... una puerta, una muy sólida puerta. Quizá hubiera continuado con su observación, pero la voz de Spencer le sacó de su observación.

— "No puedo pasar"

Kai giró de inmediato. Había calculado que Spencer y quizá Bryan no pasarían la segunda puerta, pero falló. Ahí estaba Spencer sin poder pasar... eso complicaba las cosas.

Un sonido ahogó la maldición a punto de salir de los labios de Tala... el sonido de la máquina funcionando y... las luces que se encendieron sobre ellos.

----ooooOoooo----

Hola!!!

Una nueva actualización. Disculparán si me quedó muy largo el capítulo pero no encontraba como acortarlo sin perder la idea. Aún así espero que les haya aclarado algunas dudas (y creado otras waajajaja).

Kai siempre fue inquieto de pequeño o por lo menos eso me he entendido de los diferentes fic. Sino no le hubieran castigado tanto. Los chicos tienen planes para escapar, total piensan que Kai ha muerto y no tienen muchas esperanzas o escapan o terminarán como Kai (el falso, por supuesto). Y encima de todo está el jueguito de Gregor y el agua empieza a tener efectos. Ya veré que les pasa o si les doy otra dosis.

Y hablando de Gregor, se pintan mal las cosas. La sociedad ha terminado unilateralmente y no hay vuelta atrás. Aunque tampoco es de los que caen sin pelear.

A Spencer lo he puesto como un gigante observador, es inteligente aunque su estatura (un estereotipo) pudiera parecer que no. Eso si no es tierno ni dulce (otra idea), aunque tampoco es Boris, pero tiene su veta de crueldad y maldad. No es que adore a Kai, simplemente lo considera uno de los suyos y eso incluye todos los derechos de desquite.

Bryan después de esa sacudida empieza a pensar que tal vez Kai no es el traidor que pensaba.

¿Tala?, de alguna forma esos dos se han llevado mejor.

(1) La traducción es "Ponerle el cascabel al gato"


	66. Chapter 66 “Cuando una salida se vuelve

**Capítulo 66**

"**Cuando una salida se vuelve una entrada****"**

Los gritos de Tyson pidiendo ayuda a sus captores resonaban solitarios… nadie se acercó, nadie apareció. Era como si se hubieran marchado dejándolos a sus propios recursos.

La situación era mala, apenas una ración de comida y un tercio de una bolsa con agua era todo con lo que contaban. Hillary y Kenny aún estaban inconscientes aunque no por eso dejaban de retorcese, como si tuvieran en una pesadilla. Sus movimientos aumentaron cuando Tyson empezó a gritar pidiendo ayuda para ellos.

Ray fue el primero en notar que mientras más silencio estuvieran menos parecía afectarles… lo que les hubiera pasado. Fue entonces que se acercó a Tyson y le explicó su descubrimiento. Empezó a hablar un poco más fuerte y notaron como sus amigos empezaban a moverse inquietos.

Los tres chicos se miraron… Tyson se dejó caer al suelo mientras contenía las protestas que pugnaban por salir de su garganta. Max miró a través de sus transparentes paredes; Ray se aproximó a Hillary y Kenny para darles un poco de agua.

El temblor de los chicos disminuyó.

---oooOooo---

Tres rusos empuñaron sus armas, esperando ser atacados… mientras una luz roja empezaba a girar como una sirena de bomberos. En eso la máquina detrás de ellos empezó a funcionar.

— "Cálmense… es solo la bomba de agua" — susurró Kai — "En unos minutos se apagará al igual que las luces"

Esa advertencia era necesaria porque Spencer estaba pasaba la mochila a Bryan en el momento que se encendieron las luces y la máquina. Reaccionando se dejó deslizar hasta quedar colgado de un brazo, con el arma en el otro y la mochila en la pierna cuando la soltó Bryan al empuñar su arma.

La luz seguía girando y la maquinaria de la bomba de agua funcionando. Fuera de eso no parecía que fueran a ser atacados. Después de unos angustiosos minutos la bomba dejó de funcionar y como predijo Kai las luces se apagaron.

Todo quedó en silencio… otra vez.

— "No veo nada" — se quejó Bryan.

Ante eso Tala encendió una de las luces que llevaba — "Bryan ayuda a Spencer con la mochila" — dijo mientras les iluminaba.

Mientras miraba como Spencer estaba renuente a pasarle el arma primero y entablaban esas juiciosas conversaciones sobre que era más fácil que le diera el arma y luego la mochila, cosa que no le agradaba al otro porque argumentaba que eso estaba en contra todo lo aprendido sobre tácticas de combate y seguridad. Tala movió la cabeza como negandose a creer que en esas circunstancias _esos_ se preocuparan por algo tan fútil.

Giró hacia Kai, aún no entendía como conocía tantos detalles… como si lo hubiera hecho con frecuencia… abrió los ojos pensando en una posibilidad…

— "¿Cómo lo…? ¡Kai!" — gritó Tala al notar como el bicolor se tambaleaba, se acercó haciendo malabares con la antorcha para no tirarla (no tenían tantas para desperdiciar) ni quemarlo o soltar el arma que aún tenía en la mano, en consecuencia apenas logró evitar que cayera de bruces en el suelo.

Mientras le sujetaba de un brazo, Tala notò que Kai se encontraba temblando, estaba helado y (aunque eso no lo podía ver) sus labios estaban peligrosamente azulados. Conteniendo una maldición le dejó casi a gatas en la oscuridad y se apresuró a buscar dentro de su mochila una de esas mantas térmicas, delgadas pero útiles que previsoramente empacara.

— "Es-esta-taré bi-en" — balbuceó mientras metía su temblorosa mano en su bolsillo.

— "Bryan…. ¿Qué demonios pasa?" — protestaba Spencer mientras el susodicho Bryan le sostenía porque en el forcejeo, la encendida de la luz, de la máquina y ahora el grito de Tala, Bryan volvió a soltar la mochila, sola la rápida reacción de Spencer evitó que cayera al pozo.

Bryan no sabía, solo escuchó la voz de Tala, lo vio correr a donde se suponía estaba Kai. Despúes de eso vio que se movía a otro lado y ahora se encontraba de espaldas a ellos. La pequeña fuente de luz apenas iluminaba a un Kai de rodillas en el suelo, vio que poco a poco desaparecía de su ángulo de observación cuando él se movió para quedar casi a gatas y luego sentarse. Tala aún conservaba en su mano la manta térmica.

Kai cambió su posición para poder sacar a Dranzer del bolsillo y extenderlo sobre su palma. El chico temblaba, Tala iba a insistir sobre la manta cuando el chip dentro del blade se iluminó y una pequeña llama apareció que fue creciendo poco a poco hasta que cubrió su helado cuerpo por unos segundos antes de desaparecer.

— "Gracias" — murmuró Kai tan bajo que Tala pensó haber oído mal.

— "¿Qué fue todo eso?" — preguntó el pelirrojo.

— "Nada" — y empezó a levantarse, como si no sintiera frío o hubiese estado cerca de la hipotermia.

Tala sonrió, haciéndole ver a Kai que había entendido más de lo deseado — "Si claro. No recuerdo que pudieras hacer eso ¿Lo sabe Boris?"

— "¿Se lo dirás?"

— "No sería la primera vez que me callo algo" — al notar que el otro no habló — "¿Por qué no lo usaste antes?"

— "¿Por qué te sorprendes? lo usas en batalla"

Tala sonrió — "Tú lo dijiste cuando Wolborg está en batalla…Y me refería a hace poco… una hora" — al verlo negar preguntó — "¿Puedes hacerlo con alguien más?"

— "No"

— "Lástima… nos hubiera ayudado"

Kai guardó silencio.

― "¿Los Bladebreakers lo pueden hacer?"

― "No lo sé"

― "¿Ellos lo saben?"

― "No"

— "¿Hay algo más verdad?"

— "Es… posible..."

— "¿Es detectable?"

— "Creo que no ¿Wolborg sintió algo?"

— "No. ¿Desde cuando lo puedes usar así?" ― nuevamente el silencio fue su respuesta ― "Kai"

― "Déjalo así"

― "Mira si…"

— "¡Hey! Si no les importa dejar para después su plática, aquí hay atrapado un '_enorme_' problema" — siseó Bryan.

― "Ya te oí" ― protestó el '_enorme problema_'

— "¿Les dirás?" — susurró Kai, refiriéndose a los dos rusos.

— "Por aquello que no lo hayan visto… cosa que dudo… si. Apostamos" — Kai elevó una ceja — "Spencer y yo afirmabamos que podías hacerlo con Dranzer"

― "Entonces lo pueden hacer"

Tala negó con la cabeza ― "Después que… te fuiste Boris nos obligó durante un tiempo a intentar hacerlo. No lo logramos, por eso sospechábamos que podías hacerlo"

— "¿Qué apostaron?"

— "Digamos que Ian no estará contento y Bryan realmente te odiará"

---oooOooo---

— "¿Cómo se encuentran?" — preguntó Max a Ray mientras este último cubría con el abrigo de Kai a sus inconscientes amigos.

— "No lo sé Max…"

— "Aún tiemblan…" — murmuró el rubio al notar como el cuerpo de ambos chicos temblaba por los espasmos.

— "¿Qué podemos hacer?" — susurró.

— "El plan continúa: Escapar" — se escuchó decir a Tyson ― "Max tendrás que arreglar los cables"

― "¿Yo? ¿Qué hay de Ray o de ti?"

― "Eres el qué más sabe de esto además de Kenny" ― intervino Ray.

― "Pero yo…"

― "Vamos Max ¿Qué puede pasar?"

---oooOooo---

― "Te dije que podía hacerlo" ― recalcó Tala a Spencer mientras subía el arma y la mochila. Sin que el enorme ruso opusiera razonamiento alguno.

― "Magnifico… tendrás que pagar Bry" ― susurró con maldad el ahora acortado nombre.

― "Ya te oí… ahora sus altezas ¿Cómo piensan sacarlo?" ― contestó un malhumorado Bryan.

― "Cortaremos las barras" ― dijo simplemente Kai.

― "¿Estás demente? Eso hará mucho ruido" ― siseó Spencer ― "Sin contar que tendré que bajar"

― "Dos cortes limpios en un barrote. Si se sostiene en el otro no tendrá que bajar" ― señaló Tala sin prestar atención a la protesta.

— "Oye…"

― "Hágamoslo" ― dijo Kai.

— "Hey… creo que…"

― "Espera un momento… yo lo haré con Tala" ― protestó Bryan — "Se necesita…"

Kai le dirigió una mirada a Tala y antes que Bryan pudiera hacer algo ambos muchachos lanzaron a Wolbor y Dranzer con tal precisión que ni los rápidos reflejos de Spencer detuvieron la barra de acero antes que ésta cayera al fondo del pozo.

― "Maldición" ― murmuró Bryan.

Y no era para menos el juramento del ruso. Con una sola mirada esos dos habían logrado en segundos lo que él aún pensaba como hacerlo… era como en los viejos tiempos.

---oooOooo---

El involuntario grito de terror de Ray hizo estremecer no solo a los Bladebreakers inconscientes sino Tyson que apenas tuvo tiempo de moverse y a Max, culpable de eso.

― "¡Lo siento Ray! Circuito equivocado" ― se disculpó el rubio mientras reconectaba algo y lograba que el vidrio -que por poco parte por la mitad a Ray- bajara através del piso, permitiéndole al pobre gatito regresar con ellos.

― "Ten cuidado Maxi" ― la voz de Tyson mostraba algo de temor, en especial porque aún recordaba como una sierra casi divide en dos (horizontalmente) a Kenny mientras él fue lanzado antes de chocar con el transparente muro que le servía de prisión, para luego caer sin mucha gracia al suelo.

― "Lo siento chicos, esto es más complicado de lo que pensé. Realmente Kenny fue un genio al hacer esto"

― "Te lo creo, pero ahora necesitamos salir de aquí"

― "Descuida, solo me quedan un par de combinaciones"

― "Eso dijiste antes que casi me aplastara ese enorme tubo" ― protestó Tyson mientras señalaba un extraño artefacto en forma de cilindro.

― "Vamos Tyson tenme un poco de fe" ― contestó el niño con una sonrisa.

― "Bien por ti Maxie, solo espero que no tengamos más sorpresas… creo que tomaré un poco de agua" ― se dirigió a donde estaban los chicos. Miró con tristeza como Hillary aún se movía intranquila ― "¿Qué raro?"

― "Qué sucede Tyson" ― preguntó Ray mientras se acercaba.

― "El agua está turbia… bueno supongo que todavía es bebible"

Ray se estremeció y le arrebató la bolsa con agua a Tyson, éste iba a protestar pero el rostro grave de su amigo le detuvo. Ray la acercó a su nariz pero no sintió olor cuidado derramó un poco en el suelo, eso hizo que se volviera rojiza. Acto seguido se dirigió a buscar las otras bolsas e hizo lo mismo con ellas. A todo esto Tyson solo le miraba.

― "Ven Tyson" ― susurró mientras se dirigía a donde se encontraba Max, que muy concentrado en su trabajo no les había prestado atención ― "Max…"

En eso se escuchó un gritito. Ambos giraron preocupados para descubrir como las cuatro paredes de vidrio se hundían en el suelo: estaban libres.

― "Ja ¿Acaso no soy un genio? Hey ¿Qué sucede?" ― preguntó al ver el rostro serio de Ray.

― "Max, Tyson ¿Alguno de ustedes bebió de esta bolsa?" ― preguntó mientras les ponía la bolsa de 'Kai' y ahora solamente tenía un tercio del contenido ― "Y… ¿Se han sentido mareados o con malestar?"

Volvieron a negar.

Al notar que ambos negaron, el chico de ojos ambar suspiró aliviado aunque con una desagradable sensación de culpa en su rostro.

― "¿Qué ocurre Ray?" ― preguntó Tyson.

― "Debemos irnos" ― respondió y desvió la mirada.

― "¿Ray?" ― insistió Max ― "Estamos juntos en esto… dinos"

― "Si Ray tenemos derecho a saberlo"

― "Creo que la bolsa con agua que nos dieron para Kai… estaba envenenada"

---oooOooo---

Ya adentro, los rusos examinaban la puerta. En definitiva no sería tan fácil de cortar como el barrote. Eso lo comprobaron Spencer y Bryan al mirar con más detenimiento la puerta. Sólida, gruesa, reforzada y con una barra de cierre tanto adentro como afuera, eso sin contar un excelente candado afuera.

― "Perfecto Kai ¿A esto llamas entrar?" ― protestó Bryan al acercarse a Tala quien conversaba con el nombrado.

Tala le dirigió una mirada de advertencia mientras estudiaba con detenimiento la puerta firmemente cerrada.

― "Es gruesa, necesitaríamos una carga… quizá 2/3" ― comentó Spencer.

― "No, el ruido alertaría a los otros, por aquello que no sepan que estamos dentro ¿Esuchaste Kai?" ― Insistió Bryan.

― "Basta" ― intervino Tala.

― "¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te has dado cuenta que su alteza nos metió a una prisión… o la autoridad se te subió a esa cabeza roja?"

― "El problema era entrar y está solucionado. Quizá no confies en Kai, lo entiendo pero que no confies en lo que decido es imperdonable" ― Bryan iba a interrumpirlo, pero con solo la mirada le paró en seco ― "¿Creíste acaso que Kai se guardó todo? ¿Qué venimos a ciegas? Si es electrónico Spencer lo solucionará si es sobre planos yo los tengo memorizados o qué ¿No me apoyarás en cuestiones de armas? ¿Creías que no tengo el conocimiento de los planos de las instalaciones militares de los alrededores? ¿O que no tengo acceso a claves? Hemos sido entrenados, todos, incluído Kai. Tú más que nadie sabe de lo que somos capaces… si Bryan aún Kai. Quizá Boris no confía en mí el 100% pero reconoce mi valía y puedo asegurarte que soy muy capaz"

Kai nunca había oído hablar a Tala así. Tan frío, digno y orgulloso… pero en verdad era capaz… y en más de una misión demostró su valía. Todos los ahí presentes lo sabían. Era un líder y por eso era que Boris confiaba en él… para eso, otra cosa que todos lo sabían, respetaban y admiraban en su particular modo.

Bryan le miró fijamente ― "Bien… ¿Qué hacemos?"

― "Primero: Asegurar la puerta para que nadie entre o darnos tiempo suficiente para salir de aquí. Segundo: plantar una bomba de tiempo, eso les dará que hacer mientras salimos por otro lado" ― ordenó Tala.

― "¿Por qué no regresar por ahí?" ― Preguntó Spencer.

― "Dudo que los amigos de Kai aguanten salir por ahí o ¿Pueden?" ― dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de maldad ― "Kai ¿Dónde queda la ruta que mencionaste?"

― "¿No que sabías todo?" ― murmuró Bryan… quien recibió una mirada terrible de un pelirrojo.

― "Ahí" ― señaló Kai hacia una esquina donde estaba una pila de tubos de acero ― "Necesitaré de su fuerza para moverlos"

― "Empecemos, no tenemos mucho tiempo"

---oOo---

Una de las '_bondades_' de la Abadía era desarrollar y aprovechar al máximo las habilidades de sus internos: armas, defensa, resistencia, insensibilación, estrategia, mecánica, electrónica… cualquier cosa para crear al soldado perfecto. Una de las ventajas de trabajar con un equipo conocido… o recordado es aprovechar el tiempo y en ese sentido los Demolition Boys eran especiales. Sincronizados, hábiles y precisos, en poco tiempo tenían arreglada la segunda parte.

Cuando finalmente dejaron libre de los tubos, descubrieron... nada. Sin duda Bryan iba a protestar cuando Kai tocó algo en la pared y lentamente un pequeño boquete se abrió. La estupefacción en el rostro de los rusos fue grandiosa.

Spencer lo examinó hasta donde pudo llegar la luz, porque ni quiso intentar pasar… supo que jamás lo lograría.

― "Justo para alguien lindo y pequeño" ― no obstante que fue un murmullo lo alcanzó a oír Kai.

Esas eran las palabras que más odiaba… normalmente era la expresión que el resto de los chicos de la Abadían le daban… hasta que aprendieron por las malas que '_el lindo y pequeño Kai_' tenía una zurda muy letal y sus patadas bien podían mandarlos a la enfermería. En este caso y por el bien de todos prefirió ignorarlas.

― "Dijiste que era una puerta" ― Kai se encogió de hombros ― "Será mejor que me digas cómo descubriste esto. No existe en los planos" ― protestó el pelirrojo.

― "Buscando Tala, buscando" ― respondió Kai mientras se preparaba para entrar.

Bryan sonrió, al hacerlo Tala recordó sus palabras antes de meterse en estos líos, mientras se encontraban en la Abadía… - '_Por un infierno. Estos dos se parecen más de lo que creen_'

― "No digas nada y tú espera" ― el rostro de Bryan sonrió más… y el de Kai se atirantó… y lo confirmó con las siguientes palabras ― "Voy contigo"

― "No podrás pasar" ― recalcó Kai ― "Y no te ayudaré aunque me lo pidas"

― "Antes se congelará el infierno. Andándo"

― "¿Y nosotros?" ― preguntó Spencer.

― "De guardia"

Las palabras no son traducibles… digamos que los dos grandes se quedaron echando pestes y de mala gana Kai aceptó ser acompañado por Tala.

--ooOoo--

El pasillo o túnel donde ahora se arrastraba un cabeza que antes fuera roja, casi era peor que el túnel acuático por donde entraron. Arriba y abajo suciedad… y eso que no era quisquilloso. Sin embargo, eran ya cuatro las veces que golpeaba su cabeza y la segunda que se quedaba atascado. Por el bien de su orgullo no tuvo que pedir ayuda… Definitivamente odiaba a Kai y se maldecía asimismo mil veces por insistir en acompañarlo. Lo único que agradecía era no ser claustrofóbico porque de lo contrario ya hubiera muerto de histeria. Aunque tampoco quería imaginarse como se vería cuando finalmente llegara a su destino ni el grado de suciedad que estaba acumulando. Alargó la mano y aguantó otra maldición… Kai no estaba. Parecía una serpiente arrastradose por ese detestable lugar. Esos eran los poquísimos momentos en que hubiera deseado tener la estatura de Ian.

- '_¡Demonios!_' – pensó al rozar algo francamente asqueroso, era pegajoso, helado y… contuvo su instinto de averiguar que era.

Ya antes había encontrado lo que parecían ser los restos de ratas y otros bichejos… cometiendo el error de echarles un vistazo, y no es que fuera muy delicado… pero lo que vió aún le revolvía el estómago.

Se encontró con un cruce y a duras penas logró meterse a la izquierda. Fue al escuchar la voz de Kai a su derecha que notó que se equivocó. Y tanto que le había costado meterse. Retrocedió y pese a tener ropa no dudaba que se hubiera despellejado un poco.

― "Deja de quejarte, ya llegamos" ― escuchó murmurar a Kai.

― "Finalmente" ― murmuró a su vez.

Tala avanzó con más ánimo hasta que se encontró atorado. Intentó avanzar, nada. Al retroceder solo logró encajarse más. Lo intentó un par de veces más antes de darse por vencido… cerrró los ojos e inhaló, tratando de hablar de la forma más digna.

― "Necesito ayuda" ― confesó al fin.

― "¿Se congeló el infierno?"

Se escuchó un chasquido de mal contenida furia… aunque si lo mandaba a averiguar si el infierno estaba congelado podría quedarse ahí… y empezaba a sentir algo viscoso arrastrándose en su pierna… ― "Demonios… ayúdame" ― Sin verlo supo que se estaba riendo de él. Eso no podía aguantarlo y agregó más para desahogarse que para molestarlo ― "Lamento no ser tan '_lindo_ _y_ _pequeño'_ como tú"

Kai rechinó los dientes tentado seriamente en dejarlo ahí.

----ooooOoooo----

Hola!!!

Lamento la demora y que este capítulo solamente sea la introducción del siguiente. Pero era necesario recalcar algunas cosas y recordar otras para que tenga sentido. Tuve problemas con mi computadora otra vez y me encapriché a no escribir hasta tenerla de vuelta. Infantil, lo sé y pido disculpas por eso. La única ventaja que tuve en esta ocasión es que tenía memorias (2) y por eso no perdí la información… creánme que no me volverá a pasar específicamente eso.

Pero fui castigada porque me tocó hacer una serie de trabajos que no tenía pensado hacer… (qué lata) pero ya estoy otra vez en actualizaciones.

Gracias a todos por sus anteriores comentarios. Espero actualizar con más rapidez a partir de la siguiente semana.


	67. Chapter 67 “En la oscuridad ”

**Capítulo 67**

"**En la oscuridad... "**

Tala cayó sin mucha elegancia sobre el suelo húmedo y sucio de… bueno, eso no lo sabía aún, porque solo siguió a Kai. Iba a protestar pero algo en el ambiente del lugar lo detuvo… como si un aplastante silencio se hubiese apoderado del lugar.

Se levantó apoyándose en la pared. La sensación que sintió en la mano, tampoco fue placentera, algo metálico. Sabía que el lugar estaba en desuso, sin embargo… algo le decía que no era polvo lo que se había pegado en su mano era muy grueso y pegajoso…

El silencio continuaba, tanto que pensó que Kai se había ido, cosa rara, porque su instinto le decía que sí se encontraba ahí. Con un inusual temor encendió una pequeña lámpara, casi del tamaño de su blade y casi de la misma forma, pero lo suficiente para iluminar un poco. Como lo pensó, Kai se encontraba ahí. Por lo menos físicamente porque parecía como si estuviera en trance, ni un movimiento, ninguna señal de vida, casi hubiera jurado que hasta contenía el aliento.

Pero realmente fue otra cosa la que le perturbó en esa semi-oscuridad. Era una forma retorcida, como una escultura de esas modernas que no entendió, cuando meses atrás Spencer lo llevó a una exposición. Parpadeó sorprendido de que algo así estuviera en ese lugar. Y ese pensamiento lo llevó a otro ¿Dónde estaba? Lo encontraba desagradablemente familiar.

Una idea le vino a la mente y rápidamente acercó su mano a la lamparita y a la pared, se miraba oscuro, demasiado para ser polvo ― "¿Dónde estamos?" ― le preguntó a Kai.

Pero no le contestó.

― "¿Kai?"

― "Celda 5B, bloque 44" ― susurró apenas.

Tala no pudo evitar dar un respingo. La reconoció por el número… y algo más. El bloque cuarenta y cuatro correspondía a un grupo de celdas que servían para encierros en solitario. A diferencia de otros bloques eran solamente seis, tres de ellas eran aceptables, contaban con menos humedad, dos tenían un catre y a veces mantas. La otra estaba dividida en dos; aunque para un niño no le era tan incómodo para un adulto (porque no podía estar de pie), era una tortura porque la humedad le impedía permanecer sentado o recostado en la pared y tenía un sistema donde el agua se filtraba por el techo y el suelo que llegaba a subir hasta medio metro… y en ese frío; finalmente la última era una desprovista de catre, sin mantas, húmeda y con cadenas que colgaban del techo. Las conocía porque fue su huesped en dos de ellas y en tres ocasiones.

Sacudió la cabeza… no eran precisamente recuerdos agradables. Pero ésta era una en donde estuvo dos veces. '_El algo más'_ era porque la puerta se miraba como Spencer le contara… como si algo la hubiera golpeado y pese a ser un material tan duro algo poderoso la había abollado y separado violentamente de sus goznes. Se contaron muchas versiones de lo ocurrido en ese lugar. Todas parecían exageradas o demasiado fantásticas, aún para ese lugar.

Se decía que un poco después de medianoche se sintió una terrible explosión que sacudió el edificio y un horroroso grito se escuchó y cuando los guardias bajaron a investigar se encontraron que el infierno se había desatado… que murieron carbonizados (por supuesto eso fue falso, porque fueron vistos después aunque los guardias fueron llevados a la enfermería).

Gregor contó una que parecía más fantástica aún, de no ser porque Spencer la confirmó jamás la hubiera creído. Cuando bajaron encontraron a los guardias que corrían aterrados y encontraron una de las celdas con la puerta casi deshecha. En efecto, el calor era insoportable… ahí caminando sin rumbo por los pasillos encontraron a la persona responsable de ese desastre… y esa misma persona era quien precisamente se encontraba a su lado.

Cuando se enteraron, todos querían bajar. El Dr. Chresorev y Boris ordenaron un traslado inmediato de todos a otra base. Él quizá hubiera podido esquivar la seguridad, pero hubo algo que se lo impidió… se supo lo de la muerte de Gunther y ellos terminaron castigados porque se descubrió que Spencer, Bryan y Gregor estuvieron fuera. Tala estuvo pendiende del estado de Kai, porque cerca de 4 días permaneció inconsciente… nunca supo que había sido trasladado a otra base, nunca se lo dijeron (Eso creía Tala). Y de haber podido le hubiera ocultado la muerte de Gunther… se enteró. Pero la sorpresa de todos fue mayúscula cuando no reaccionó, ni tristeza, dolor o ira. No aparentó ninguna reacción… parecía como si todo lo hubiera olvidado… o por lo menos eso parecía.

Aunque todos habían sido aleccionados a ocultar sus emociones, excepto dos: la ira y el miedo. Kai no mostró ninguna de ellas, no lo entendió, era muy joven en ese entonces.

Pero ahora, lo sabía… la historia era cierta y la prueba era el catre; Tala pensaba que si el lugar estuviera más iluminado, sin duda se vería negro por el efecto del fuego y la puerta que la habían metido en la celda. Durante todo ese tiempo pensó que uno de los guardias le había contado a Kai y éste había reaccionado terriblemente mal ante la noticia, no entendía como había podido usar su blade. Era una regla quitarselos o por lo menos el lanzador… cuando eran confinados, medidas de seguridad como decía Boris. Ahora lo entendía… porqué Boris los obligaba a usar sus blades sin el lanzador, porqué los presionaba… Boris había entendido, él sabía.

Tala tembló de ira… ahora él también sabía… como Dranzer lo secó, la famosa y secreta entrada, su amnesia por lo sucedido en el lugar, el odio con Gregor, las indirectas… Bryan siempre pensó que fingía… que… quizá él… habría… No podía… quería creerlo… pero… Todo encajaba dolorosamente.

― "Contesta Kai ¿Tuviste que ver con la muerte de Gunther?"

---oooOooo---

Los chicos avanzaban con lentitud en la base. No era fácil llevando a cuestas a Hillary y Kenny. Y no era tanto por su peso… bueno, con Hill un poco. Habían votado y decidieron que lo mejor era llevarlos con ellos. No sabían si los tipos malos y esa loca regresarían. Habían perdido a Kai, a sus bestias bit y ahora dos de sus compañeros presentaban alarmantes síntomas que cada vez se hacían más graves. Habían logrado avanzar aunque no lo suficiente…

― "Detente" ― susurró Max a Ray, quien en ese momento llevaba a Hillary.

Con mucha delicadeza la bajaron al igual que a Kenny. Los chicos empezaban a temblar, parecía que se estaban ahogando. Los sentaron logrando que su respiración se normalizara otra vez. Era ya la tercera o cuarta vez que se detenían. Los chicos se quejaban, como si aún inconscientes les doliera. Sus manos temblaban y pequeños espasmos ya eran más visibles en todo su cuerpo.

Max se miraba asustado y afligido. Tyson estaba furioso, contra su costumbre maldecía por bajo… Ray se miraba triste y dudoso.

― "¿Q-ué haces?" ― preguntó Max al notar como Ray sacaba la fatídica bolsa con agua de uno de sus bolsillos.

― "Oye Ray… no ¡NO!" ― gritó Tyson.

― "Lo viste… se calmaron, les ayudó a respirar la primera vez"

― "¿Eso no los envenenará más?" ― señaló Max.

― "Quiza… pero no tenemos otra opción"

― "No"

― "Tyson… no tenemos opción. Míralos" ― señaló Ray a Kenny y Hillary.

En efecto, aún en la posición semi-sentada en que se encontraban ya les era difícil respirar. El color se les había ido del rostro y se hacían más sensibles a los ruidos y a los movimientos bruscos.

― "¡Eso podría matarlos!"

― "L-lo sé Tyson"

― "¿Entonces por qué lo sugieres?"

― "Sé que no es una cura… ni siquiera estoy seguro que funcione"

― "¿Entonces… por qué?"

― "¡Chicos!" ― gritó Max.

Hillary y Kenny convulsionaban…

---oooOooo---

Bryan caminaba como león enjaulado. Aún estaba molesto por haberlos dejado fuera de la segunda entrada… además, de apenas poder con la idea que Tala y Kai formaban una pareja increíble como beyluchadores. No podía dejar de pensar que así hubiera sido con Gunther… no es que lo hiciera mal con Spencer o el mismo Tala… pero no tenía esa coordinación, ese conexión casi telepática que tenían Tala y Kai.

― "Quédate quieto"

Bryan solo le delvolvió al otro ruso una mirada llena de amenazas.

― "No ganas nada con ponerte así. Desde antes sabías que esos dos son excelentes batallando juntos"

― "Lo sé"

― "Y…"

― "¡No puedes cerrar tu maldita boca!"

Spencer sonrió ― "No. ¿Ya te diste cuenta lo que hay en este sector?" ― al notar que era ignorado y Bryan continuaba con su recorrido agregó ― "Bloque 44, 32… quizá el 42"

― "¿Y?"

Escuchó a Spencer reír levemente, estaba a punto de lanzar otro par de altisonantes frases ― "¿Recuerdas que hay en el 44?"

Bryan se detuvo.

Spencer sonrió – '_Eso pensé_'

---oooOooo---

Gregor no era tonto… desde que Olga le _propuso_ una escolta supo que su sociedad había terminado, en más de un sentido. Conocía el lugar mejor que su escolta y calculaba que podría burlarla si le daban la menor oportunidad o por lo menos hasta que se encontró con Leffencof.

Jelmek era uno de los empleados más fieles de Olga, ya lo había probado cuando capturaron la primera vez a los Bladebreakers. Era un tipo frío, cruel y perfecto para deshacerse de escollos en el camino… como lo era Gregor.

Ahora se encontraba atado y fuertemente vigilado por dos patrullas y según lo que alcanzó a oír, Jelmek había llamado a otra…

— "¿Dónde cree que sea el mejor lugar?" — escuchó la voz de Jelmek.

— "Existen dos lugares, una barranca con rocas puntiagudas cuya caída es fatal y unas cuevas a unos metros, tienen fosos naturales. Las paredes son lisas, en esta época no hay mucho agua, no se ahogará pero su muerte sería lenta y muy dolorosa" — ahora era la voz de Iósiv Leffencof.

— "No. La señora quiere que el asunto quede liquidado de una sola vez. No quierre correr riesgos ni que lo encuentren"

— "Entonces, señor, sugiero un disparo a la nuca y de cabeza al foso. Hasta podríamos lanzarle una bomba incendiaria o simplemente llenarla con rocas. Pocos las conocen y esos lugares tiende a derrumbarse… ocasionalmente"

— "Bien en marcha"

— "¿Esperaremos a la patrulla?"

Jelmek lo pensó — "Gregor no es un tipo de cuidado"

Gregor palideció… La situación se le complicaba cada vez más. _Delicadamente _fue empujado por Leffencof. Sabía a donde se dirigían… a los fosos. Los recordaba perfectamente, había ido varias veces con Gunther y Bryan. Era una cueva con una sola entrada, rodeada de enormes bloques de granito. Invisible para quien no supiera donde encontrar la entrada.

- '_Aunque quizá haya otra salida_' – pensó Gregor mientras se acercaba a Jelmek.

Leffemcof se dio cuenta del movimiento e iba a detenerlo cuando el propio Jelmek le hizo un ademán y se acercó al prisionero.

— "¿Qué quieres?"

— "Puedo pagarte…" — le susurró — "Y muy bien…"

Una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro del mercenario — "Escucha muchacho... no se traiciona a la señora Olga sin pagar con tu vida…y que yo sepa, dudo que tu familia pague algo cuando uno de su exmiembros le ha causado o causará la ira de Voltaire"

— "En peor situación está ella"

— "No si la culpa recae en ti y tu familia" — le dijo mientras le acercaba un cuchillo a la espalda.

— "Con ese dinero podrías esconderte… nadie te encontraría..."

— "¿Cómo a la señora Hassler?" — rió macabramente — "¿Sabes que creo? Que pese a todo, el chico Hiwatari tiene más agallas que tú"

El rostro de Gregor se transfiguró de temor a odio… sin duda o iba a decirle algo más o iba a provocar que el otro le encajara el cuchillo. No se supo, porque fueron interrrumpidos…

— "Llegamos señor"

Jelmek se asomó acompañado del jefe de la otra patrulla. Era cierto. Las cuevas eran tal y como las describió. Tétricas y definitivamente un cementerio ideal.

— "Perfecto. La señora Olga estará complacida"

Cuando salieron de la cueva se encontraron con la otra patrulla. Se acercaron a Gregor, que aún bufaba enojado.

— "Llegamos a tu destino final, muchacho" — amartillo su arma y la puso en la cabeza al prisionero — "Camina…después de tus servicios lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es enseñarte donde morirás" — Antes que dijera algo un soldado se acercó presuroso.

— "Señor Jemelk, la Dra. Chresorev, manda a llamarlo. Dice que lo necesita"

— "Bien…"

Leffencof se acercó — "Señor me han informado que a unos kilómetros han descubierto una pequeña patrulla, por ahora no es de cuidado" — al ver la mirada interrogante del otro continuó — "Su arma no tiene silenciador y no es conveniente que se hagan disparos en esta zona tan despoblada el sonido podría alertarlos. Yo tengo con silenciador"

— "Tiene razón… pero me gusta hacerlo personalmente" — y sacó su cuchillo.

— "Señor Jelmek, la Dra. Chesorev dijo que era urgente" — insistió el soldado que había llegado.

— "Lo sé, pero esto también… creo Leffencof que tendrá que rematarlo" — giró su cuchillo.

— "Descuide, haré algo más" — sacó su arma, un silenciador… apuntó a su víctima. Un silbido, un grito… y todo terminó.

---oooOooo---

― "¡Contesta!" ― siseó Tala mientras sujetaba el brazo de Kai. El otro no hizo por soltarse, aún así el pelirrojo notó como se tensaba ― "Necesito saber" ― dijo con voz estrangulada, sin darse cuenta que apretaba más el agarre al punto de lastimarlo.

― "Suéltame Tala… no es el momento"

― "¿Por eso buscabas que te castigaran? ¿Para escapar por aquí?" ― el otro no constestó ― "Esa noche… ¿Realmente estabas aquí?"

Kai bajó la vista… apretó el puño y extrañamente la habitación empezó a caldearse… Wolbor reaccionó haciendo sentir a Tala un escalofrío. En otro lado cinco blades reaccionaron…

― "¡MALDICIÓN CONTESTA HIWATARI!"

Kai sujetó la mano de Tala y la elevó a la altura de sus rostros… ambos podían verse a los ojos, la pequeña lamparita cumplía su misión.

― "Gregor me encerró. No porque quisiera hablar con Gunther. Si, esa noche quería escapar y tuve la oportunidad. Gunther me descubrió…"

― "Y lo mataste…" ― el agarre se intensificó.

― "Me convenció de regresar… eso creyó… eso creí"

― "Kai…"

― "Cuando calculé que se había ido regresé… fue la primera vez que mentí… y lo hice mal"

Sus miradas se enfrentaron… hielo y fuego, zafiros y rubíes…

― "Escalé por el lado de la iglesia… éra la única salida sin guardias. Gunther sabía que mentía… ahí me esperaba. Ve vio… Iba a decirme algo cuando lo atacaron unos hombres… l-lo golpearon muchas veces… m-me congelé. Tuve miedo. Cerré los ojos… pero oía sus gemidos… los abrí cuando escuché un silbido. Le dispararon en la cabeza…"

― "Kai… tú"

― "Lo vi morir y no pude hacer nada… no hice nada"

Nuevamente se pudo sentir como un extraño calor caldeaba la habitación… luego como por arte de magia se enfrió.

― "¿L-lo arrojaron desde ahí?" ― Tala a duras penas preguntó.

― "Si. Cuando se fueron bajé, lo busqué. No lo encontré. Regresé por el túnel… no sé que pasó después"

Kai hizo un movimiento para soltarse Tala soltó el agarre, cuando se dirigió a la salida de la celda, la mano de Tala yacía a un costado.

― "Kai…"

― "No dejaré que alguien más muera por mi culpa"

----ooooOoooo----

Espero que no les moleste la tardanza. Y… bueno algunas cosas tienen que irse amarrando. En el otro capítulo se reunirán los Demolition con los Bladebreakers

Por cierto para quien no esté familiarizado con la palabra catre... bueno en mi caso es una cama plegadiza (generalmente para una persona) con armazón de metal y una colchoneta o cojin para dormir encima. La idea era que al quemarse la parte metálica se enrroscó en forma caprichosa, como esas esculturas modernas.

¿Algún comentario?

Saludoooooooooooossssssssssssssss


	68. Chapter 68 “Encuentros”

**Capítulo 68**

"**Encuentros"**

Tala aún se encontraba estático. Las revelaciones de Kai le afectaron más de lo que aceptaba. Era mucha la culpa que Kai cargaba sobre sus espaldas… era triste, pero no era el único que lo hacía… él también cargaba con más de una culpa que no podía sacudirse. Quizá la podía disimular mejor… sacudió la cabeza alejando los fantasmas que aún lo perseguían. Tenían trabajo que hacer.

Ya orientado apenas si utilizó la lamparita para seguir a Kai. Minutos después llegaron a la puerta donde se encontraban los otros dos rusos. Tala golpeó la puerta de forma peculiar, los otros enterados (no le disparon) liberaron la puerta al mismo tiempo que él hacía lo propio del otro lado.

Bryan le dirigió una mirada de odio a Kai. Éste la ignoró o no la vio en la penumbra del lugar…

— "Niveles superiores" — dijo tan solo.

Tala lo iba a seguir cuando se sintió sujeto del brazo.

— "¿Sabes por donde estamos?"

— "Si"

Los rusos intercambiaron una mirada que decía mucho…

— "Hay otra salida…" — insinuó Spencer.

— "No. Seguiremos" — fue la respuesta del pelirrojo

— "Pero…" — empezó Bryan

— "Después…" — al notar que Bryan parecía que iba a insistir — "Dije después"

Tala giró y siguió el camino que tomara Kai. Spencer amartilló su arma. Bufando Bryan los siguió.

---oooOooo---

Finalmente los temblores de Hillary y Kenny disminuyeron. Eso les dio un respiro a sus otros compañeros. Ray se adelantó para orientarse y buscar la forma de salir del lugar. Moviéndose cual felino, logró llegar a lo que parecían ser los pisos superiores. Tristemente descubrió una especie de acantilado, salvable para él y quizá para Max y Tyson con algo de ayuda… pero con los otros…

Suspiró desanimado. Tendrían que desandar el camino recorrido. Sus probabilidades quizá eran mejores por ese lado.

El lugar parecía abandonado…

- '_Qué raro ¿Habrán huido?_' – pensó con cierta tristeza porque ello significaba que había perdido a su tigre blanco… y al resto de las bestias bit… para ese entonces sin duda estarían en algún laboratorio descargando sus bestias y con ello quizá próximos a apoderarse de ellas.

Era una cruel situación, pero al mismo tiempo les permitiría salvarse… porque francamente habían pensado que morían… ahora tenían una oportunidad… que no tuvo Kai. Respirando profundamente, se dirigió a donde se encontraban los otros compañeros.

Hillary y Kenny seguían con una inconsciencia tranquila. Tyson vigilante y Max sentado en el suelo cerca de él… con la espalda apoyada en la pared y con el rostro mirando sin ver al techo; el parecía ser el más afectado con el sufrimiento de sus amigos.

— "¿Encontraste la salida?" — preguntó Tyson al ver llegar a Ray.

Ray movió la cabeza negando — "Debemos probar por el otro lado… quizá si bajamos al otro nivel podríamos encontrar una salida. Logré ver un patio y más allá parece que hay una puerta"

— "¿Lo lograremos?" — escucharon la vocecita del rubio.

— "Vamos Maxi, no es momento para mostrarte pesimista, no eres así" — dijo Tyson mientras le pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros del rubio.

— "Tyson tiene razón… vamos chicos tenemos que continuar"

Ray ayudado por Max, colocó a Kenny sobre sus hombros en tanto Tyson hacía otro tanto con Hillary. Max tomó la delantera.

---oooOooo---

— "Esto no me gusta…"

— "Estoy de acuerdo. Ya deberíamos haber encontrado algún guardia"

Tala asintió ante las observaciones de Bryan y Spencer. Kai no dijo nada, pero coincidía con ellos. No era algo normal. Habían logrado llegar a uno de los salas de control de cámaras, no obstante que la mayoría no estaba funcionando (toda el ala sur y oriente) el resto sí y demostraba que no había nadie ni en los corredores, patio o cuarteles de los soldados. Aún, el lado por el cual entraron estaba sin vigilancia de cámaras.

Por decisión común acordaron que antes de irse inutilizarían el equipo de vigilancia. Consideraron conveniente darle un vistazo a la parte del salón de entrenamiento, la parte sur y el corredor. Kai estaba preocupado, aunque no lo aparentaba.

Ante eso Tala se acercó y susurró — "Podrían estar muertos"

— "Lo sé" — dijo con voz indiferente, quizá demasiada… aún para Tala y más, después que Kai le confesara lo sucedido años antes.

— "Demonios… para esta hora podrían ser cadáveres" — comentó Bryan en voz alta, ganándose una fugaz mirada del bicolor — "Maldición… al Sr. Voltaire no le gustará… sin duda ya se apoderaron de las bestias bit de esos tarados"

— "Aún no" — escucharon la ahora gélida voz de Kai.

Tala sabía que eso significaba que estaba molesto… mientras más frío se expresara… Bryan estaba buscando que lo mataran.

— "Lo sabría"

— "¿El gran Kai Hiwatari usaría sus poderes?" — se burló Bryan, en tanto Tala hacía anotación mental de aplicarle un buen castigo — "¡Por favor no eres tan grandioso!"

— "Dranzer lo sentiría" — y sin más giró y siguió de largo.

— "Basta Bryan"

— "¿Qué te convenció? Nunca me hubiera imaginado que eras domesticable…"

Spencer se acercó y se interpuso entre ambos… aunque Tala se bastaba para ponerlo en su lugar… en más de una forma. Por eso Spencer se hizo a un lado. Bryan no logró sostenerle la mirada a su capitán.

— "Quédate en el cuarto de vigilancia… solo serás un estorbo si vas" — dijo con una calma que en nada envidiaba a la de Kai.

Bryan se puso lívido… pero bajó la cabeza en señal de sometimiento.

— "Idiota" — le susurró Spencer al notar que Tala se alejó.

— "¿También tú? Creí que…"

— "Si valoras tu vida… cállate ¿No te diste cuenta?"

— "¿Qué Tala está influenciado por ese traidor?"

— "Kai es inocente"

---ooOoo---

Caminaban por un pasillo largo pero no muy ancho… la luz no era buena pero suficiente por lo menos para ver por donde ibas. Según los cálculos de Ray no estarían muy lejos para llegar al patio que había visto desde su privilegiada y alta posición. Se detuvo abrutamente… su instinto le decía no estaban solos. Sujetó apenas la camisa de Max antes que cruzara la esquina y le hizo un gesto a Tyson para que bajaran a sus amigos.

— "¿Qué sucede?" — le susurró Tyson.

— "No estamos solos… creo"

— "¿Crees?" — cuestionó Tyson quien fue silenciado por la mano de Ray.

Le hizo una señal a Max para que se hiciera más atrás… la tensión era evidente… esperaron interminables segundos tratando de escuchar algo… nada. Ni un murmullo, ningún paso.

Tyson y Max se removían incómodos. Ray aguzaba sus oídos pero no escuchaba nada. ¿Se habría equivocado? Se resistía a creer eso… sus instintos eran certeros. Pero el tiempo transcurría…

Se decidió… si había alguien se lanzaría de lleno… quizá no era lo más prudente pero sería efectivo tomarlos por sorpresa.

Les comentó a los otros y luego de una bocanada de aire se lanzó…

---oooOooo---

— "Eso, gato, es lo más estúpido que pudiste hacer" — decía Spencer mientras Kai le extendía la mano a un golpeado Ray para que se levantara del suelo — "Tuviste suerte que no usara mi arma…" — comentó el ruso con una especie de escalofriante sonrisa, mientras guardaba su cuchillo.

— "Bueno, acertaste que había alguien" — comentaba un sonriente Tyson que también estaba en el suelo porque fue '_gentilmente_' rechazado por un bicolor cuando por la emoción trató de abrazarlo.

Max permanecía con los ojos muy abiertos… igual que su boca… que poco a poco se transformó en una genuina sonrisa y sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear. A decir verdad, a los tres jóvenes se les llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, aunque a dos de ellos se les podía atribuir debido al golpe que sintieron… pero ellos nunca tenían problemas con expresar sus sentimientos.

Las cosas habían sucedido con mucha rapidez… Ray se lanzó con todo… pensó por un breve momento que estaba siendo imprudente… pero no tenían muchas opciones. Una medida desesperada. Quizá Ray no hubiera terminado… aporreado… pero al ver a Kai, prácticamente quedó inmóvil y fue más que fácil que alguien como Spencer le lanzara contra la pared.

Tyson y Max reaccionaron… al ver como su compañero era estrellado en la pared. Bueno, a su favor hay que decir que tuvieron la intención de lanzarse contra los 'agresores' pero tal como le sucedió a Ray se quedaron inmóviles, parecían como si hubieran visto un fantasma… descubrieron quienes servían de escolta al 'fantasma' y… corrieron a abrazarlo… cosa que casi logró Tyson, quien terminó de sentón en el suelo y evitando con eso que Max corriera la misma suerte.

Tala los observaba indiferentemente interesado. Estaba algo incómodo por las demostraciones de cariño que demostraban los Bladebreakers a Kai… un poquito celoso y otro poco divertido. Spencer observaba las reacciones de cada uno, en especial de Kai y Tala.

— "¿Tienen sus bestias bit?" — fue la primer pregunta que les hicieron.

— "Gracias por preguntar Tala… descuida nosotros estamos bien" — fue la mordaz respuesta de Tyson.

— "¿Dónde están los otros?" — preguntó Kai.

Ray, Max y Tyson bajaron la cabeza…

— "Están mal… creo que fueron envenenados" — musitó Ray mientras señalaba la esquina por donde habían aparecido.

Y comenzó a contarles lo sucedido… en especial la parte de Kai…

— "Y a todo esto ¿Cómo escapaste de esa loca?"

— "Nunca estuve prisionero"

— "Entonces… ¿Y qué haces con ellos? ¿Cómo?"

— "Luego" — dijo mientras nuevamente lo tiraba al suelo y los rusos apuntaban a cada lado del corredor.

Tala hizo un movimiento… fue cuando apareció Bryan.

— "_Logré arreglar la cámara de este sector… antes de inutilizarlo. Pensé que sería útil_" — dijo en ruso.

Tala asintió y señaló a los chicos que yacían a un costado del corredor. Bryan hizo un gesto pero se acercó a ellos mientras Spencer y Ray le explicaban.

— "Mira Kai, me alegra de verte y todo eso… pero me gustaría salir de aquí" — confesó llanamente Tyson.

— "_Están mal_" — dijo Spencer en ruso — "_Quizá no lo logren_"

— "¿Qué dice?" — preguntó Ray.

— "Debemos irnos" — dijo mientras sujetaba a Hillary y le hacía señas a Spencer para que tomara a Kenny.

— "¿_Kai_? _¿Qué sucede?_" — preguntó Ray… ahora en chino — "Al notar que no le respondía — "_¿Están mal… tan mal?_"

— "_Si_" — respondió Kai en chino.

— "¿Qué están diciendo?" — intervino Max.

— "¿Qué hay de Dragoon, Drigger y…?" — empezó a decir Tyson.

Casi los habían olvidado por la alegría de descubrir que Kai estaba vivo, que tenían la oportunidad de salir, de salvar a sus amigos. Los rusos… bueno esa era su segunda prioridad (por lo menos esa era la orden dada por Voltaire… aunque Boris les había dado instrucciones más precisas) Los Bladebreakers… tenían el conflicto de sus bestias o sus amigos.

Solo una persona podía decidir, era el eje entre ambos mundos… estaba en medio de los Demoliton Boys y los Bladebreakers… por eso todos se le quedaron viendo a Kai…

El bicolor sabía que tenía que ser su decisión…

No tuvo tiempo… Un sonido estridente acalló cualquier respuesta y luego una voz resonó en el altavoz... una conocida voz.

— "Bienvenido Kai, imagino que tus amigos estarán contigo… me refiero a los señores Ivanov, Petrov, Kutnetzov, por supuesto" — se escuchó amable… casi dulce, pero con un retintín de rencor.

Los chicos giraron a ver a Kai, quien se quedó quieto, atento… porque era una voz diferente a la de Olga, desconocida y conocida a la vez.

— "¡No había nadie!" — murmuró Tyson

— "¡No puede ser!" — musitó Max ahora alícaido.

— "_Trampa_" — murmuró Bryan en ruso — "¡_Caímos en una maldita trampa!_"

Spencer asintió — "_No nos pueden localizar… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí?"_

- '_Dranzer_' - pensaron simultáneamente Tala y Kai.

— "Hay una información que te pueda ser útil si aún buscas a los Bladebreakers" — se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Olga.

— "Es una suerte que no sepan que estamos jun…"

Un gesto de Kai le hizo guardar silencio a Max.

— "Aunque… es posible que te hayas encontrado con los Bladebreakers, de ser así habrás notado que dos de ellos se encuentran en… condiciones… _inconvenientes_. Aunque en esta ocasión no fue a mí a quien se me ocurrió… cortesía de Gregor, puedes agradecérselo cuando lo veas…" — comentó Olga.

— "No sabe donde estamos" — murmuró Ray.

- '_Quizá_' – pensó Tala – '_Quizá… aún podamos salir_'

Tala empezó a caminar cuando Kai le sujetó del brazo. La mirada interrogante del pelirrojo tuvo que ceder cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz de la rusa.

— "Como _todos_ deben escucharon sus amigos se encuentran en… experimentación. Es una mezcla diluida del _Parabuthus transvaalicus _y_ P. ganulatus. _Ambos son una especie fabulosa. Originarios de Africa, aunque podría decirse que son parientes… primos o algo así. Son pequeños depredadores nocturnos, sobrevivientes… como nuestros niños de la Abadía. ¿Recuerdan esos bichitos negros que me ganaron el título de 'Dama A'? A mi padre le encantaban porque ponía a prueba su resistencia ¿Verdad Tala?"

El nombrado palideció intensamente, tanto que Ray le miró asustado.

'_Los niños de la Abadía_' se miraron… un temblor recorrió sus cuerpos, en especial a Tala y Kai. Ellos sabían de qué se trataba y que tan peligrosa era la situación. En tanto, Max, Ray y Tyson les miraban tratando de adivinar porqué estaban así.

— "¿Qué tan grave es?" — se animó a preguntar Ray — "Intercambio de miradas entre los rusos que no le agradó — "¿Kai?" — insistió.

— "Sus amigos aún están inconscientes y les sugiero que les mantengan así… si quisieran intentar escapar… con ellos" — se escuchó decir a la rubia — "El _P. Granulatus_ tiene una neurotoxina… muy eficaz… y una vez despiertos sus _amigos_ serán mejor que una alarma… claro, si la ponzoña no afecta su sistema respiratorio… y **mueren**"

Los chicos se movieron incómodos. Notando como los espasmos de Kenny y Hillary les hacían moverse y salivaban además de tener dificultad para respirar con más frecuencia.

— "¿Recuerdas como se siente, Kai? Es… como si te dieran choques eléctricos… en cada terminación nerviosa de tu cuerpo. Esa vez gritaste… rogaste que parara. Hasta Boris estaba celoso de lo que logré… Te **quebraste**… ¿Lloraste verdad? Pero no te culpo, es una agonía… sentir sus efectos por horas… mientras con cada movimiento, cada toque, cada desnivel te provoca un dolor insoportable ¿Crees que tus amigos aguanten? ¿Crees que les dolerá? ¿Qué… tendrán la oportunidad de llegar… vivos?"

— "Tenemos el antídodo… Kai" — habló la otra mujer — "Ven al salón de batallas… si lo quieres"

Se escuchó estática antes que el micrófono se apagara.

----ooooOoooo----

Bueno… finalmente se encontraron… como ven la rubia y Olga tienen planes muy especiales para Kai.


	69. Chapter 69 “En las peores manos”

**Capítulo 69**

"**En las peores manos"**

El silencio se prolongó más allá de lo saludable. Las palabras de la rusa les habían impactado en más de una forma, aunque no en todos era visible. Los Bladebreaker, obviamente, fueron los más impactados.

― "¿Qué haremos?" ― preguntó Ray.

― "No es obvio" ― interrumpió Bryan ― "Nos iremos"

― "No, no podemos. Dijo que podrían morir… ¿Es verdad?" ― preguntó Tyson a Kai.

― "¿Crees que ella nos dejará vivir? Más vale que nos larguemos. Aún no saben donde estamos… solo es cuestión de tiempo" ― interrumpió Tala.

― "¿Ellos podrían aguantar?" ― preguntó Ray.

― "No" ― fue la respuesta plana de Tala ― "Pero si nos capturan tampoco"

― "Dos vidas por siete, es una buena proporción" ― intervino con una escalofriante tranquilidad Spencer.

― "¡Dejarías morir a Tala por salvar tu estúpido pellejo!" ― gritó Tyson un poco fuera de control.

― "Si eso salvara al resto del grupo SI" ― contestó Bryan.

― "Oíste Tala ¡Te dejarían morir!" ― insistió Tyson.

― "Yo haría lo mismo" ― dijo Tala tranquilamente.

― "¡No puedo creer que sean tan… tan….!"

― "Cálmate, Tyson" ― intervino Ray.

― "¡Qué clase de personas son!" ― preguntó el chico de gorra.

― "Prácticas"

Ambos giraron para mirar a Kai. No podían creer que él hubiera dicho algo semejante. Le miraron con la confusión pintada en sus rostros y con la pregunta _¿Vas a dejarlos morir?_

---ooOoo---

Sergei Chresorev fue en un tiempo un renombrado científico. Su habilidad para descubrir talentosos beyluchadores era legendario, ni que decir de su capacidad científica. Sus descubrimientos lograron llamar la atención de Voltaire Hiwatari quien lo contrató como jefe de un gran proyecto. Fue precisamente el Dr. Chresorev quien descubrió a Gunther, lo moldeó y entrenó para que fuera su carta de presentación. Si bien tenía un innegable talento e inteligencia, el científico era vanidoso e inseguro, carecía de ambiciones…no, digamos que quizá no sabía como triunfar y menos en el mundo de Voltaire Hiwatari. Una de las razones por las cual fue rechazado de proyectos militares y de otros… _lugares, _era porque pese a todo trataba con ciertas consideraciones a sus favoritos y tenía algunos peros al momento de experimentar con ellos… (Animales y personas) eso de algún modo le hubiera restado puntos frente a Voltaire. Sin embargo, esos defectos quedaban ocultos bajo la fuerte personalidad de su hija Olga Chresorev. Ella, a diferencia de su padre no tenía esa consideración a sus 'protegidos' era una persona decidida, bastante cruel (No le importaba causar sufrimiento si era necesario -y a veces no lo era- para conseguir sus metas) y ambiciosa. A veces eso les enfrentaba un poco, (padre-hija) pero nada que destruyera su relación, que de cierto modo se completaban perfectamente, porque él era el talentoso y ella la guía, la fuerza para conseguir sus ambiciones.

Por esa época también surgió un ambicioso hombre, más joven y quizá no fuera tan talentoso como Sergei Chresorev, pero no necesitaba tener a alguien como Olga para lograr cumplir o dirigir sus ambiciones. En poco tiempo logró destacarse a tal grado que la atención de Voltaire se encontraba también sobre él… claro que la preferencia aún la tenía el mayor. Ese hombre era Boris Balkov

Cada uno de los científicos tenía un programa a su cargo, sin embargo, al concluir sus respectivos proyectos terminaron juntos… relativamente, porque aún tenían muchos proyectos individuales. Solamente que Boris Balkov no era el jefe sino el segundo. Y aunque al Dr. Chresorev no le incomodaba, no pasaba lo mismo con la hija, quien notaba como el "nuevo protegido de Voltaire" anhelaba el puesto de su padre… y ella no estaría dispuesta a cederlo con esa facilidad, en especial porque también había notado que su padre era más talentoso que Boris… pero Boris lo era más que ella. Sabía que si su padre llegara a caer, irremediablemente sería arrastrada en esa caída.

Así pasó el tiempo y cada uno de los científicos destacó en sus campos de investigación y desarrollo, bajo la atenta mirada de Voltaire Hiwatari.

Aunque habían varios importantes proyectos, el más ambicioso en ese momento era "Black Dranzer" Realmente no había empezado porque antes tenían que terminar los pequeños proyectos que sentarían la base: bestias bit y los jóvenes que las utilizarían.

Así se encontraba la situación cuando apareció el nieto de Voltaire. Para desgracia de Olga, ella no se encontraba en ese momento en el complejo. No fue la primera en verlo, sino la última. Su padre había notado el enorme potencial del chiquillo pero consideró que era muy prematuro incluirlo y por eso lo descartó. Fue el momento que Boris había anhelado… el momento que le haría subir y qué mejor que a través del nieto del hombre que era el máximo jefe; debía reconocer que Chresorev tenía razón y Kai aún no estaba preparado, era muy joven e inexperto, necesitaría tiempo… el problema era que él –Boris- no lo tenía. Tenía que arriesgarse. La impaciencia de Voltaire y la ausencia de Olga fueron su mejor arma… y gracias al propio Kai lo logró, ascendió a jefe.

Cuando Olga se enteró… poco faltó para que volara el laboratorio por su enojo. Los Chresorev no estaban fuera del proyecto ni de la protección de Voltaire. Porque por mucho que Boris presumiera su proyecto y '_protegido'_ aún trataba con deferencia a su padre. Lo **necesitaba. **Boris no era tan necio como para ignorar eso. Y aún quedaba un prodigio llamado Gunther.

Todo esto se vino al suelo tras la inesperada y trágica muerte del muchacho alemán. El padre de Olga estaba destrozado… su prodigio había desaparecido. Eso sumió a Chresorev en una apatía que hizo que su trabajo decayera. Voltaire al enterarse le dio la espalda… su apoyo pasó entonces de forma completa a Boris… Los Chresorev habían caído en desgracia.

Boris no solo asumió la dirección de la Abadía, sino también podía intervenir en el proyecto del Black Dranzer. Sergei Chresorev no había sido echado gracias a Boris, pero no por bondad sino más bien porque era necesario.

El tiempo pasó y cada uno logró… hasta cierto punto mejorar su posición. Boris, a cargo de la Abadía logró que su grupo élite superara todas las expectativas de Voltaire, eran aclamados como los mejores de Europa, sus triunfos eran impresionantes y muy comentados en Rusia. Obtuvo más fondos para investigación y volverse más independiente.

Por su lado los Chresorev también lograron avances impresionantes. Lograron clonaciones, evoluciones de algunas de las bestias bit más débiles y lograron dividir a Dranzer. Además, Olga tenía el aliciente de desquitarse con los chicos de la abadía de Boris, cada vez que necesitaba _experimentar _con ellos. El equipo élite de Boris, era normalmente el preferido para eso, en especial Tala y Kai.

El proyecto 'Black Dranzer' iba por buen rumbo. Tanto así, que el propio Voltaire llegó a felicitar a los Chresorev. La felicidad de Olga pobremente disimulada fue notada por Boris. De seguir así perdería su ascendiente sobre Voltaire Hiwatari y no podía darse ese lujo. Tendría que hacer algo directamente… pero no tuvo esa oportunidad… no la necesitó.

Sin quererlo, Kai fue quien nuevamente dio un giro al destino. Su accidente cambió la situación. El proyecto del Black Dranzer sufrió un altibajo y fue suspendido. Boris igual que Sergei perdió a su prodigio. Sergei su vida y Olga a su padre.

Cuando Olga recuperó el conocimiento en el hospital se enteró que su padre había fallecido, su pierna quedó con severos daños, aunque no fue necesario amputarla y todos los archivos, o la mayor parte, de la investigación destruidos… y con ellos su futuro.

Los odió… a Voltaire por su indiferencia, a Boris por haberlos dejado a un lado y en especial a Kai por la muerte accidental, pero al fin y al cabo la muerte de su padre. Todos ellos habían destruidos sus sueños y ambiciones. Ahora estaba ahí olvidada en el hospital. Es cierto que fue recompensada económicamente y muchos de sus proyectos le daban la consideración de ser incluida nuevamente al equipo en cuanto de recuperara… pero no sería el equipo de su padre… no mandaría…ya no… ahora era el equipo de Boris y ella 'alguien más'.

Eso decidió a Olga a alejarse y así lo hizo. Pasó fuera del radar de ellos durante algunos años. Por lo menos en algunos proyectos. Trabajando activamente en su pequeña empresa que logró florecer. Voltaire nuevamente ingresó a su vida. Como buen comerciante supo inmediatamente que valía la pena invertir y así lo hizo. No de manera directa. Eso al principio molestó a Olga, casi pensó en negarse luego decidió aprovechar esa inversión para sus intereses… su pequeña empresa pasó y luego pasó a una transnacional. Allí conoció a la familia de Gregor, al propio muchacho ya descontento pero muy ambicioso y a una joven rubia quien ahora su mejor aliada con quien compartía el odio hacia los Hiwatari. A quienes no perdía de vista.

Durante una buena temporada se enfocó en el anciano… la seguridad que le rodeaba así como lo peligroso que sería enfrentarlo… logró que cambiara de opinión. Un nuevo objetivo y quizá mejor: Kai.

Siempre le había llamado la atención la situación afectiva de los Hiwatari… en especial por el trato que recibía el menor… como si no le importara al anciano o… quizá había lago más que no notaba. ¿Qué era? ¿Apariencia? ¿Un arma? Notó como Kai evolucionaba y cambiaba. El trato con los Bladebreakers lo volvía más accesible a sus… intereses porque de alguna forma cortaría las ilusiones del viejo Voltaire. Durante el segundo año de Kai con los Bladebreakers, fue cuando Olga decidió que ya era tiempo de cobrar venganza…

Olga quizá no era tan talentosa como su padre, pero aún así logró desarrollar dos fórmulas muy especiales. La primera era un suero que se usaba en tres etapas: la primera borraba la memoria más reciente, aunque producía convulsiones que podrían causar la muerte porque afectaban el sistema nervioso y circulatorio. Para eso servía la segunda inyección. Contrarrestaba las convulsiones, aunque debilitaba severamente a la persona y alteraba los recuerdos. Finalmente la tercera lograba que la persona extrajera de su memoria aquellos recuerdos reprimidos u olvidados y le hacía propenso a hablar de cosas que normalmente no hablaría si se le presionaba un poco.

Lo había probado con algunas personas que había 'recogido' de las calles. En especial porque necesitaba verificar sus efectos antes de usarlo definitivamente. En especial porque los primeros '_experimentos_' fueron bastante… _letales_. Cuando tuvo resultados favorables, consideró que era tiempo de localizar a su víctima… así fue como Kai terminó inyectado la primera vez.

Sin embargo, su escape (dos veces) la invasión a su empresa por parte de Kai y los otros la obligó a modificar sus planes e improvisar nuevas situaciones. Ahí fue donde incluyó activamente a Gregor. Un elemento nuevo… no muy confiable quien antes le resultó ser útil al averiguar de forma eficiente y exacta el itinerario de los Hiwatari en su viaje a América, infiltrado bajo las propias narices de Boris. Fue perfecto para terminar de guiar a Kai y a los otros a una base que conocía mejor que ellos. Fue muy clara en explicarle como usar la fórmula y éste lo había hecho espléndidamente… lástima que tuvo necesidad de eliminarlo.

La segunda… esperaba no esperaba tener que usarla… era un compuesto muy interesante que la joven rubia había inventado y ella perfeccionado… una especie de acelerador y sin tantos efectos secundarios…

---oooOooo---

El labio de Max temblaba visiblemente… no podía creer lo que los rusos habían dicho. Eran tan fríos como el lugar… No les importaba nada ni siquiera la vida de sus propios compañeros.

― "C-creí que eran amigos. Que se apoyaban" ― escucharon la vocecita del rubio y giraron a verlo ― "Kai… ellos… a ellos no les importa nada ni nadie… tú… yo sé que no eres como ellos…"

― "Guarda silencio Max" ― le calló el bicolor.

― "Pero…"

― "No te metas en esto" ― contestó nuevamente Kai, esta vez la frialdad en su voz era más que evidente.

― "Max tiene razón… eres diferente a ellos ¿Dejarás morir a Hillary y a Kenny? ¡Ellos no pidieron venir fue tu abuelo el que los obligó! ¡SOLO PENSABAN AYUDARTE!" ― saltó Tyson.

― "¡Ni siquiera tenían porqué venir!" ― dijo Ray.

― "Ellos no aguantarán llegar… quedaron en medio de todo… no es justo que mueran" ― insistió Max.

― "_Vaya y yo que pensé que eran unos simplones y resulta que saben chantajear_" ― le susurró Bryan a Spencer en su idioma materno.

― "¿Qué dicen? ¿Acaso se están burlando?" ― saltó Tyson

― "Solo dije que no son mejores que nosotros. Están chantajeando a Kai. Solo quieren usarlo para salvar a los otros" ― dijo Bryan.

― "¡Pero son nuestros amigos!" ― insistió Ray.

― "¿Entonces que es Kai para ustedes?" ― contraatacó Bryan quien recibió una mirada nada amable del dueño del fénix.

― "Olga quizá los deje vivir a ustedes… o les haga el favor de matarlos de forma rápida pero ¿Qué creen que le pasará a Kai?" ― comentó Spencer.

― "No te metas Spencer" ― siseó Kai.

― "_¡Demonios! Si te van a vender por lo menos que sepan las consecuencias_" ― intervino Bryan y para colmo de los Bladebreaker, en ruso.

― "¿_Kai… sabes lo que esa loca te hará? ¿Verdad?_" ― comentó Tala, estremecido ― "_Por si lo olvidaste ella es la dama de los alacranes…"_

― "¡Por lo menos hablen nuestro idioma! Cobardes" ― saltó Tyson fuera de control.

Tala ya tenía suficiente con ese parloteo sin sentido (aunque para los involucrados lo tuviera) y porque estaban perdiendo un tiempo valioso para poder escapar de ahí. Sabía que haría Kai… o por lo menos lo sospechaba y que ocurriría si le pasaba algo, a él y a Dranzer. De todos él serían quien más perdería… y no solo la capitanía. Voltaire Hiwatari podía decir a los cuatro vientos que no le importaba, demostrarlo fríamente y ser capaz de arriesgarlo más allá de lo creíble, pero aún era su nieto… su descendiente.

Para los Demolition boys no era algo nuevo estar metidos en esas… situaciones, como antes lo había mencionado, habían sido entrenados para eso… eran soldados. Aunque tampoco estaba entre sus planes sacrificarse por esos dos (Hillary y Kenny) a fin de cuentas ni los conocía. La idea de golpear a Kai, dejarlo inconsciente y llevárselo cruzó por sus mentes… ya habían perdido a las otras bestias y si perdían a Dranzer…

― "Tenemos 75 minutos. Un par de cargas más, que estratégicamente colocadas ayudarían. Dos lugares de escape y la oportunidad de quitarle las bestias a la bruja" ― empezó a decir Tala.

― "No lo lograremos" ― comentó Spencer ― "Sus fuerzas nos duplican y 'estos' no nos ayudarán en nada… son inútiles" ― dijo dirigiéndose a los otros, en especial a Max y Tyson.

― "Spencer tiene razón. No lo lograremos" ― dijo Kai para sorpresa general.

― "¿Entonces los dejarás morir?" ― preguntó Ray.

― "¿Ray, realmente crees que nos dará el antídoto? ¿Y si lo diera los dejará ir? ¿Ya olvidaste como los trató?"

La mirada de Kai enfrentaba la de Ray. Éste negó con la cabeza… comprendía que su amigo tenía razón… pero dejar morir a Kenny y a Hillary… no estaba en su forma de ser.

― "Prefiero intentarlo" ― susurró Ray.

― "Yo también" ― se unió Tyson.

Max bajó la cabeza… recordaba como le había ido con Olga la última vez… el dolor que sintió con las descargas eléctricas que le propinaran. Sin poder evitarlo tembló… Kai tenía fija la mirada sobre él… notó el estremecimiento y la mirada asustada en los ojos azules…

― "Estoy con ustedes" ― dijo muy quedo el pequeño Max.

Los rusos movieron la cabeza. Era los más impráctico, estúpido e irracional que habían visto. Aunque ellos eran un grupo unido y quizá hicieran lo mismo… solo entre ellos.

Bryan les llamó la atención Hillary y Kenny volvían a convulsionarse. Ray sacó de su bolsillo la pequeña bolsa con agua, vertió unas gotas. No pasó nada. Les dio un poco más… igual resultado.

— "Dales toda" — murmuró Bryan.

— "Ya no hay tiempo… hay que decidir" — habló Tala.

---oooOooo---

Los pasos de Kai se escuchaban demasiado sonoros para su gusto. Lentamente se acercó a la puerta que comunicara el antiguo salón de batallas. Ese era el lugar donde años atrás batallara con Gunther… donde todo comenzó. Abrió la puerta y entró.

― "Bienvenido pequeño Kai" ― escuchó una voz ― "Por cierto tendrás que disculpar que no me levante a saludarte. Mi pierna me molesta en este clima" ― y se enderezó un poco mientras les hacía señas a sus hombres que bajaran las armas.

Olga se encontraba en una silla. A su lado tres de sus hombres de más confianza y alrededor por lo menos una docena de hombres. Su bastón a un lado.

― "Dame el antídoto"

― "Siempre tan amable y orgulloso. ¿Creíste que te lo daría?"

― "No"

— "Te equivocaste… si te lo daré aunque hay una condición… descuida no quiero a Dranzer…. Bueno no todavía, alguien más quiere tener un encuentro con él y contigo"

— "Hn"

— "¿Crees que miento?"

Se miraron fijamente. Kai quizá era más joven pero su fortaleza era muy parecida a la de su abuelo. Ella lo sabía y lamentaba que no fuera tan ambicioso… sin duda el niño hubiera sido perfecto para escalar a una mejor posición.

— "Mientes"

— "No lo hago… por lo menos no esta vez" — la sonrisa de Olga se acentuó. Levantó su mano y un hombre le trajo una cajita. Se la presentó abierta y de ella extrajo un pequeño frasco que hábilmente colocó en una pequeña pistola para inyectar. Que puso sobre sus piernas — "¿Entonces? ¿Te rindes?"

— "¿Cómo sé que es el antídoto?"

— "No lo sabes… descuida si lo es. Lo único que necesitas es traerlos"

— "¿Los dejarás marcharse…?"

— "No me gustaría, ya sabes no es bueno dejar testigos… Creí que eso ya te lo había enseñado tu abuelo. Es lamentable que no lo aprendieras…" — cruzó los dedos entre sí y ladeó la cabeza mientras sonreía siniestramente — "Solamente les daré la oportunidad de no morir de dolor…"

En el rostro de la rusa se dibujó una mueca de crueldad… muy a la antigua manera que cualquiera de la Abadía recordaría sin problemas… era el preludio de una lenta y dolorosa tortura proporcionada por la hija de Chresorev… la 'Dama Alacrán'

— "Te ofrezco para ellos una muerte rápida... sin dolor"

― "¿Crees que Tala perdió su puntería o mejoró?"

Ella elevó una ceja extrañada por la pregunta — "¿A qué se debe tan extraño cambio de conversación?"

Kai se encogió de hombros.

Ella sonrió divertida ― "¿Sería capaz de dispararme?" ― chasqueó la lengua.

― "Si. Tala estaría más que dispuesto y yo también"

― "Oh… no me digas que aún sigue enfadado por los alacranes… eso pasó hace mucho tiempo y le hice un favor, lo volví más fuerte. ¿De qué se queja? En cambio tú lo rebajaste a francotirador… Un momento ¿Dijiste que tú también…? ¡Vaya! me impresionas. Mi padre siempre dijo que nunca serías capaz de matar a sangre fría. Creo que te tenía en alta estima… lástima que terminó muriendo por tus manos"

Kai no bajó la mirada cuando ella le dirigió una llena de odio frío. Un pequeño grito se escuchó en la soledad del complejo.

Ella notó claramente el leve respingo del muchacho y sonrió ante eso ― "Y si muero… tus nuevos amiguitos morirán y créeme que les dolerá más a ellos que a mí y eso sería una lástima porque quiero disfrutar de tu compañía un poco más"

Ahora la mirada de odio estaba dirigida a ella.

― "Al parecer no te queda mucho tiempo y tenemos tanto que recordar"

Un nuevo grito se escuchó, seguido de otro más ronco. Kai trató de controlar su estremecimiento. Olga no lo vió pero… lo supo.

— "Eso mi pequeño Kai es una señal que tus amigos empiezan a padecer… y tan poco tiempo que han vivido. Mis hombres los encontrarán en poco tiempo. Ellos no son todos"

La sonrisa de Olga se acentuó, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Kai… algo no estaba bien.

― "Como te estaba diciendo… "

— "Púdrete"

— "Oh… que lamentable vocabulario, pensé que tu abuelo te había enseñado que deberías ser más respetuoso. Recuerdo como tu falta modales molestaba a mi padre"

— "¿Qué quieres?"

— "Por ahora disfrutar de tu compañía. Mmm ¿Recuerdas cuando llegaba a visitar a mi padre? ¡Cómo disfrutábamos de nuestros jueguitos!" ― dijo con una sonrisa al ver que Kai parpadeaba y palidecía ― "Veo que lo recuerdas"

El grito de dolor de Hillary se hizo más fuerte… y antes que pudiera decir algo aparecieron Tyson, Ray y Spencer, quien traía a la chica y a Kenny. Perfectamente escoltados y atados.

― "Fuiste muy tonto en suponer que permitiría que te me escaparas como la última vez… ya te lo dije, quiero disfrutar de tu compañía"

Una pequeña explosión sacudió el lugar… Kai en la confusión se acercó a ella. Le puso un arma en la cabeza. Y ordenó a los otros que retrocedieran. La risa de Olga acalló finalmente todo.

― "Muy hábil. Debo reconcer que lograste acercarte a mi. ¿Debo suponer que Tala no dispararía o no logró llegar?"

― "Solo dame…"

— "¿Me dispararás…gatito?"

Kai parpadeó confundido… no tanto por el hecho de tener que dispararle sino por el apelativo… No tuvo tiempo. Una puerta se abrió… Un nuevo grupo de hombres apareció. Ahora eran Tala y Max a quienes traían igualmente atados. Inexplicablemente el ataque falló… estaban perdidos. En ese momento no le importó, no importaba nada… solamente la extraña mujer a quien de pronto reconoció.

― "¡Hasta que nos volvemos a ver pequeño fenix…! no… no… no era así el saludo _¿_Verdad_?_ ¡Hasta que nos volvemos a ver... _klein_ _scharlach_!*" — dijo con falsa dulzura una rubia que sin muchos miramientos empujó a Tala quien cayó al suelo atado y golpeado.

— "G-Gunther…" — apenas pudo balbucear el bicolor.

— "¡CUIDADO KAI!!" — gritó Ray.

— "Nunca te distraigas" — dijo Olga sacó un arma y le disparó…

----ooooOoooo----

¡Hola!

Si me quedó más corto de lo que hubiera deseado y a mi juicio… lo describiría como muy rápido en la última parte. Como si lo hubiera escrito sin respirar para terminarlo más rápido. A estas alturas mi bebito ya camina solito. ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Dos añitos! Ayyyy como crecen tus hijitos. Éste en especial engordó demasiado… ya llega a los 70 (uyyy) y no permitiré que llegue ni a los 80 (lo prometo).

Nunca fue mi intención que llegara a ser tan voluminoso. Casi pensé hacerlo lo que a Mafalda (me lo contó mi papá) y ahogar esto en un charco de tinta… bueno en mi caso solamente un Control E y luego supr… pero… pese a todo lo largo que lo volví o se volvió, porque creo que agarró vuelo solito… no lo pude hacer y menos ahora.

Espero terminarlo en no más de tres capítulos (Después de éste). El final se llama "¿Hay noticias?" y ya está escrito desde el capítulo uno. Lo he modificado (levemente) 2 veces. Ya es tarde y tengo sueño. Mañana viajo y solo cruzo los dedos porque no vaya mucha gente fastidiosa y me pueda dormir un rato. He escrito hasta el momento 13 historias y ésta es la más larga. Eso me tiene molesta, porque en un principio no pensé más que darle 26 quizá treinta en último caso. Lo más gracioso es que tengo por lo menos unas 7 historias más, cinco de ellas escritas unos dos capítulos y dos casi terminadas… y ya no se que hacer con ellas. Tengo 7 cuadernos con diferentes escenas y que hay veces en las cuales ni sé que escribí. En fin gracias a todos por leer estas… inspiraciones viajeras.

* Traducción: Pequeño rojo


	70. Chapter 70 La oscuridad está en todas

HOla!!

Si, me tardé demasiado en actualizar... y pido disculpas por ello.

Normalmente no me gusta dejarlo al principio, solo es para recordarles:

"Normal" dialogo normal en el mismo idioma.

"_cursiva_" es porque hay cambio de idioma, recuerdos o sueños, pero significa díalogo.

_'cursiva' _son pensamientos

**Capítulo 70 **

**"La oscuridad está en todas partes" **

La situación no había mejorado, como en un principio se esperó, todo lo contrario y como lo pronosticaron los rusos, ahora se encontraban hundidos y sin ninguna probabilidad de escape… '_No lo lograremos_' había dicho Kai… tristemente sus palabras se cumplieron.

Era la tercera vez que los Bladebreakers miraban como su capitán caía… parecía irreal, ridículo… una macabra broma.

Spencer casi dejó caer a los otros, Tala pese a estar en el suelo levantó levemente la cabeza al escuchar el grito de Ray. Max se quedó estático, aunque su mirada expresaba el más profundo dolor y pánico. Tyson intentó correr hacia Kai, pero fue no solo detenido sino rudamente tirado al suelo. Ray forcejeó inútilmente entre los soldados que los custodiaban… Aquellos que tuvieron la oportunidad vieron como los ojos de Kai se agrandaban antes de tambalearse y caer al suelo, rebotando levemente… después un ligero movimiento de manos… para quedarse completamente inmóvil.

Salvo Hillary y Kenny, que fueron instalados en camillas, el resto de los Bladebreakers y Demoliton Boys fueron literalmente lanzados a una nueva celda de cristal. Tala fue ayudado por Spencer a incorporarse y luego ambos se acercaron a una de las esquinas de su prisión. En tanto con el resto de prisioneros vieron impotentes como uno de los soldados se acercaba a su amigo le revisaba antes de levantarlo y depositarlo en otra camilla.

― "¿Y bien?" ― preguntó la rubia al hombre que examinaba al inconsciente Kai.

― "Vivo pero su pulso es débil"

― "¿Cuándo despertará?"

― "Es difícil saberlo señora, quizá en unas cinco horas… si despierta"

Ella asintió y a su vez se dirigió presurosa a donde se encontraba Olga ― "Te excediste" ― le recriminó.

― "No, el cálculo era el adecuado, él bajó de peso"

― "Así no me sirve, está débil" ― lo meditó algunos instantes ― "Bien, maten a los otros y tráiganlo"

― "No"

― "¡Olga!" ― la miró con desconfianza… ― "Significa que también quieres romper esta sociedad"

― "No. Pero no quiero llevarlo y menos vivo. No niego que es tentador tener una cita con él… pero es peligroso tenerlo vivo"

― "¿Qué sugieres?"

― "Acabemos con esto aquí y ahora" ― al notar tu indecisión agregó ― "Utiliza la KFD. La aguanta o muere"

La mujer rubia lo meditó ― "Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Y los otros?"

Olga se encogió de hombros ― "Después que termines con Kai, mátalos"

---ooOoo---

Para ese momento Spencer ya los había desatado. Tala presentaba un hematoma en el rostro y algunos golpes en el pecho y espalda. Ray un golpe en el labio, que empezaba a hinchársele y Tyson un golpe en la espalda. Max estaba ileso.

― "Tala"

― "Mm"

― "Tala" ― insistió Ray.

― "¿Qué?"

― "¿Él estará bien?" ― preguntó Ray mientras observaba como el soldado se acercaba a Kai y luego a la mujer rubia ― "Tala"

― "Ya te oí. ¿Spencer?"

― "Dice que está vivo pero su pulso es débil" ― contestó el enorme ruso.

― "¿Saben leer los labios?" ― preguntó Max

Los rusos rodaron los ojos y les dieron una mirada que podía traducirse como '_Inútiles'_ antes de continuar observando.

― "Creí que Gunther era un hombre y… que había muerto" ― continuó Ray.

― "Yo también" ― murmuró Tala sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. No quiso decirlo, pero tuvo miedo que estuviera confundiendo recuerdos.

Spencer se movió inquieto – '_Creo que es Greta, me gustaría que estuviera Bryan para estar seguro _'- pensó, dudando si Tala la recordaría, aunque pensando en decírselo después… si había aún tenía oportunidad.

― "¿Qué sucede?" ― preguntó Tala al notar el movimiento inusitado de su amigo.

― "_Quieren que luche con ella… pretenden inyectarle algo_" ― respondió en ruso.

Tala ignoró las protesta de Tyson de hablar en su idioma ― "_¿Estará en condiciones?_" ― le preguntó también en ruso.

― "_No_"

Ray se acercó nuevamente a Tala ― "¿Qué pasa con Kai?"

― "Nada bueno… le obligarán a que beybatalle… no lo logrará"

― "Y… ¿Nosotros? ¿Q-qué va a pasar con nosotros?" ― preguntó Max al notar como la rusa les dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa sospechosamente cruel.

Los rusos intercambiaron miradas entre sí, los Bladebreakers empezaban a sospechar que no era nada bueno. Spencer se encogió de hombros y giró para seguir observando.

Tala suspiró antes de decir ― "Olga ha ordenando que… al terminar con Kai, nos maten"

---oooOooo---

― "Recuerda que la dosis debe ser exacta…" ― comentó la rubia a Olga.

― "No es conveniente que esté al 100%" ― Le indicó la rusa a la rubia.

― "Entiendo, pero tampoco quiero que no pueda moverse, quiero humillarlo… y no lo haré si no está a toda su capacidad"

La morena le miró de reojo, mientras terminaba de extraer el líquido de un pequeño frasco ― "Te recuerdo que el acelerante revertirá los efectos del sedante y aumentará su fortaleza, pero podría matarlo… aunque francamente no me importaría que eso sucediera… podría escaparse y es lo que menos necesitamos"

― "Tienes razón… hazlo simple. Si lo intenta, que tiren a matar"

---ooOoo---

La sensación de flotar pero al mismo tiempo sentir pesadez, no era nueva… Kai sentía que era arrastrado a una desagradable oscuridad. Murmullos se escuchaban a su alrededor, sin embargo, no podía entender que decían. Quería detenerse pero no había nada a qué sujetarse. De hecho, casi estaba seguro qué él mismo era incorpóreo.

― "_Destrúye__lo Kai… ¿Sabes que pasará, no?"_

La voz era familiar, aunque en ese momento no supo identificarla… su movimiento se hizo más rápido, de haber podido gritar, quizá lo hubiera hecho.

― "_¡__Destrúyelo Kai!"_

― "¿Quién eres?" ― intentó decir pero no pudo emitir sonido.

― "_Quizá necesitas una motivación… __pregúntale quien me dijo de tu intento de escape"_

Kai sintió una punzada de dolor… pese a estar en la oscuridad sentía que giraba y giraba…

― "_¿Sabes que te traicionó?"_

La voz se escuchó a su derecha, giró y divisó una figura de un hombre conocido cuya sola presencia le hizo sentir un desagradable estremecimiento.

- '_Boris_' – pensó con asco.

― "_Mientes" _― escuchó una vocecita y un nuevo personaje hizo su aparición.

Era él mismo, en una versión más joven. Asustado trató de alejarse, pero irónicamente ahora se mantenía inmóvil.

― "_¿Quién crees que me dijo donde encontrarte?"_

El pequeño Kai apretó con furia su blade, pero no contestó.

― "_Me dijo que bajarías por la tubería de la calefacción… y que llevarías a Dranzer"_

El pequeño, frunció el entrecejo. Pese a ser pequeño se las había ingeniado para decirle una cosa distinta a Gregor y a Gunther… sabía a quien le dijo que escaparía por la tubería.

El Kai de mayor de edad cerró los ojos (inútilmente, porque las figuras no se fueron) buscando tranquilizarse.

― "_Si no me crees, puedes preguntarle, te aseguro que no lo negará"_

― "_¡Mientes!" _― gritó el niño y perdiendo el control se lanzó a golpear al adulto. No solo fue rechazado sino lanzado al suelo.

― "_No lo hago. Por lo menos no esta vez. Ay joven Kai, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no puedes confiar en nadie? Todos te mentimos, todos te utilizamos ¿Sabes por qué? Porque queremos algo de ti… no le importas a nadie. ¿__Crees que estarías aquí si le importas a alguien? ¡Madura niño!"_

Las palabras le parecían demasiado conocidas. El hombre sonrió, sabiendo que estaba flaqueando y a punto de caer.

― "_Quiere a Dranzer"_

― "_No… él… él dijo que no le importaba__…"_ ― susurró apenas.

― "_Vamos Kai, ¿En verdad le cr__ees a alguien que me dijo por dónde escaparías? ¿Crees que no le interesa Dranzer?"_

― "_Él no…"_

― "_Pregúntale a Gunther si fue él quien me dijo que escaparías"_

El movimiento se hizo nuevamente presente, fue violentamente succionado y arrastrado en una caída aún más pronunciada que la anterior.

― "Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, ¡_klein_ _scharlach_!"

---ooOoo---

Kai abrió los ojos, parpadeó desorientado y con la visión aún nublada, parpadeó otra vez tratando de enfocar los rostros aún irreconocibles. Fue al escuchar la voz que se movió inquieto y notó que estaba firmemente atado.

― "Quizá no sepas quien soy…"

― "_Blaue lagune_, G. Gunther"

― "Sorprendente… 'laguna azul…' así me decía…" ― aspiró fuerte antes de continuar ― "¿Sabes? me dijeron que tu memoria tenía… inconvenientes, pero al parecer si funcionó la droga" ― Kai se movió más inquieto ― "Relájate, no lograrás más que lastimarte… antes que yo lo haga" ― escuchó pero no le hizo caso ― "¿Recuerdas a la chica y al muchacho flaco?" ― Eso si logró que se aquietara un poco, al notarlo continuó ― "Ellos tienen la primera dosis del antídoto, total te entregaste… de una forma u otra. Olga me pidió que te comentara que en realidad son dos las dosis. En tu caso y en el de Tala solo les ponían una. Dolía, pero ustedes la resistían sin problema. Ellos… bueno, los conoces mejor que yo…"

Desde la privilegiada posición que se encontraba vió como el muchacho fruncía la boca. Realmente Olga lo conocía.

― "Este es el trato…" ― esperó un momento al notar que cerraba los ojos y trataba de regular su respiración ― "Tengamos una batalla. Y le daré a ellos la última dosis… y para ser justos, a ti una de un acelerante muy especial para que estés en condiciones de tener una batalla decente" ― dijo mientras le enseñaba una pequeña pistola con un líquido en el disparador.

La impasibidad de Kai se vio comprometida ante el último comentario y la visión del inyector. Ella sin darse cuenta empezó a sonreír al recordar a alguien que tenía la misma reacción cuando alguien le decía que tenía que ser inyectado. Unos gemidos dolorosos se escucharon a un costado, eso la hizo reaccionar y su rostro endureció.

― "Decide. Tienes cinco minutos para que tu dosis haga efecto pero ellos tienen menos de tres minutos para empezar a sufrir ¿Qué decides? Confiaré en tu palabra si me prometes batallar"

― "L-lo haré" ― musitó a duras penas.

― "Ese pensé"

---ooOoo---

Mientras la rubia hablaba con Kai, un hombre se acercó a Olga, ésta escuchó y mandó a llamar a otro que esperaba junto a la puerta.

― "¿Dónde está Jelmek?"

― "Muerto, señora. En un descuido Gregor atacó, hirió a dos hombres. Cuando el señor Jelmek trató de detenerlo le acertó un tiro y ambos cayeron a uno de los fosos. No es posible recuperar el cuerpo"

― "¡¿Por qué no se comunicaron?!"

― "Lo intentamos señora, pero la comunicación está bloqueada"

― "Es verdad. Lo olvidé" ― giró a donde se encontraba Hazzel ― "Vaya a la sala de control y desactive el sistema de bloqueo, pero mantengan control sobre el radar. Tenga el helicóptero listo, saldremos en 20 minutos"

― "Si señora"

Olga regresó con el otro ― "¿Qué hay de Gregor?"

― "Tuvimos que rematarlo, tenía fracturada la pierna pero gritaba demasiado"

― "Lástima, le hubieran dejado sufrir ¿Algo más?" ― preguntó la rusa al notar que el mercenario le miraba.

― "Antes del incidente del señor Jelmek nos encontramos con un espía. Intentó darse a la fuga. No llegó lejos"

― "¿Muerto?"

― "Si"

― "¿Averiguaron quien era?"

― "No llevaba identificación, pero el señor Jelmek comentó que era uno de los '_niños de la Abadía_'

La sonrisa de la mujer se acentuó ― "Eso soluciona una espina"

― "¿Señora?"

― "Aliste a los hombres, ustedes saldrán después que nosotros"

― "Si señora"

---oooOooo---

Dos jóvenes rusos estaban atentos a la conversación. Cuando terminó, se quedaron algunos segundos en silencio y con los puños y dientes rechinando. Hasta Tyson se dio cuenta del cambio en el rostro de los impávidos rusos.

― "¿S-sucede algo?" ― preguntó Max, aunque temeroso de la respuesta.

― "Mataron a Bryan" ― respondió Tala.

----ooooOoooo----

Mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar. Tuve la oportunidad de un empleo que de medio terminó en tiempo completo, trabajando digitando algunos datos para una empresa. Era un trabajo fácil aunque tedioso y como se trabajaba en computadora, lo que menos quería era ver una computadora.

Lamento también que las historias se desarrollen tan lentas, una vez logre ubicar donde metí uno de mis cuadernos, irá más rápido. Gracias por su comprensión. Un abrazo a todos.


	71. Chapter 71 “Una cuestión de orgullo… ”

**Capítulo 71**

**"Una cuestión de orgullo… "**

Los Bladebreakers quedaron atónitos por la noticia que les anunciara Tala… aunque… quizá no fuera tanto por la noticia sino por la forma tan fría, impersonal o como si hubiera comentado el clima; eso hizo que se estremecieran. Esperaban ver una reacción, bueno más calmada que cuando ellos tomaron por cierta la muerte de Kai. No los conocían lo suficiente para opinar algo extra, pero no ignoraban la relación o por lo menos eso creían, que debían de guardar por ser compañeros de equipo… cuando hasta Kai la sentía. Lo más que llegaron a ver fue un leve gesto de enojo… y nada más.

Pero nada es simple y menos para los rusos.

De los Demolition Boys, solo uno estaba a punto de alcanzar la edad que algunos llaman adultez… aunque de alguna forma anormal la alcanzaron cuando ni habían salido de la niñez. En ese breve lapso de tiempo cuando leyeron los labios de sus captores, Tala y Spencer sintieron desamparo y confusión… su compañero de equipo, su camarada… ¿Su amigo? Había muerto.

Bryan no regresaría.

Era una sensación de pérdida que hacía rato no experimentaban, pero tampoco lo dejaban relucir. Ante los ojos del resto, parecía como si no les hubiera afectado. Su comportamiento no se miraba alterado y funcionaban vigilantes, atentos… sin mostrar tristeza o dolor. Más de algún psicólogo lo llamaría disociación. Otros solo señalarían que eran soldados, entrenados para ver a la muerte de frente… sin sentir nada.

Y algunos otros los tildarían de duros, fríos, crueles, sádicos. Aquel que no valorara su vida o por lo menos su integridad física los llamaría 'viles animales depredadores'; sin embargo, el imprudente o suicida que osara en decirlo en voz alta haría que los cualquiera de los Demolition sonriera interiormente (orgullosos del efecto causado) y quizá una leve sonrisita maquiavélica por fuera, antes de dispararle o romperle la cara (o durante el proceso) ante esa falta de respeto… nunca volverían a hacerlo si sobrevivían. Solamente entre ellos podían amenazarse, golpearse, dispararse, acuchillarse o cualquier forma imaginable o inimaginable para lastimarse… siempre que no fuera letalmente. De ahí que en más de una oportunidad terminaran en la enfermería de la Abadía para curase quemaduras de segundo grado, para suturas por heridas de fuego o arma blanca y en los casos más graves… fracturas, porque las cosas '_menos_' graves se las curaban entre ellos.

Aunque otros no lo creyeran o ellos lo negaran, eran humanos… y la pérdida de uno de los suyos calaba y calaba duro. Por eso se cerraban, por eso se encerraron en un grupo pequeño, por eso se cuidaban entre y únicamente entre ellos, en especial después de la muerte de Gunther… por eso odiaron a Kai, por ser el causante de la fractura de la coraza que ellos erigieron para protegerse.

Pero ese no era el momento de lamentarse, si tenían un después recordarían a Bryan con una buena dotación de vodka, disparos y peleas…. Pero ahora no, tenían cosas más importantes que quejarse o vengarse… tenían que sobrevivir o por lo menos intentarlo.

--ooOoo--

Después de haberles comunicado de forma tan parca la muerte de Bryan, Tala inhaló profundamente antes de regresar a su puesto de observación y Spencer concentrarse nuevamente en la lectura de labios.

Como sin nada…

Con indiferencia…

Eso, por supuesto no era el caso de los más jóvenes. Para ellos el tiempo pareció congelarse… otra vez. Tyson, Max y Ray no estaban acostumbrados a ocultar sus sentimientos y la aparente indiferencia de los rusos les lastimaba.

― "Sentimos la muerte de su amigo…" ― comenzó Ray, pero una mirada de Tala le hizo callar.

― "¿En verdad no lo lamentan?" ― preguntó Tyson incómodo ante la indiferencia que mantenían los rusos.

El silencio continuó

― "En verdad no les afecta ¿Cierto? "No representaba nada y…"

― "Ya expusiste eso antes y sabes la respuesta" ― cortó Spencer.

― "Déjalo, no te distraigas" ― le dijo Tala, en ruso.

Spencer regreso a su puesto de observación.

― "Pensé que eran amigos… cuando pensamos que Kai había muerto…" ― continuó Tyson.

― "A menos que tengas prisa en morir cierra tu grasienta boca" ― siseó Tala con un tono bastante homicida.

― "Pero…" ― insistió Tyson pese a que Ray le puso la mano sobre el hombro y negó con la cabeza y lo arrastró hasta donde su prisión le permitía.

― "Cada uno tiene forma de lidiar con su dolor Tyson"

― "Pero Ray…"

Pero el joven chino negó con la cabeza ― "Guarda silencio Tyson… créeme es lo mejor"

Tyson se dejó caer cerca de donde se encontraba Max, con cierta frustración reflejada en su rostro. En tanto, Ray se quedó mirando un breve momento a Tala, quien no perdió ni una palabra de la conversación, hasta que Spencer le susurró algo y giró. Ray se quedó sorprendido de la sangre fría de ellos. Intuía que no eran tan indiferentes… y lo agradecía. Porque también comprendió que no era el momento, todos tenían que tener la mente fría si querían salir de ahí.

El pequeño Max, permanecía sentado y aunque callado… tampoco no perdió palabra de las conversaciones que se dieron en tan reducido espacio y se estremeció al recordar la conversación que tuvo con Tala momentos antes de ser capturados:

Recuerdos:

― "_¿Por qué Olga odia tanto a Kai?" _

― "_Silencio"_

― "_En verdad quiero saber__"_

― "_Mira rubio… te lo digo mañana"_

― "_¿Tendremos un mañana?"_

― "_Quizá no" _― susurró al escuchar a sus espaldas el inconfundible chasquido de un arma de fuego.

---oooOooo---

A diferencia de lo que pensó, la sustancia quemaba. Kai apretaba los puños y los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas de dolor y vergüenza… aunque no podía evitar retorcerse y no obstante de estar atado, sus muñecas empezaban a lastimarse por la fricción.

― "Relájate Kai. No luches contra los efectos…"

― "M-mentiste…" ― dijo con esfuerzo ― "N-no es… un a-aceleran-te"

― "No mentí. Cumpliré mi promesa, descuida. El compuesto que te administré está eliminando las drogas que tienes en tu organismo. No hay tiempo para un programa normal de desintoxicación, no dependes de ellas por eso Olga considera que puedes lidiar con este doloroso inconveniente"

― "¿Q-quitar pa-ra o-tra?"

― "Si te lo inyectaba solo así… podrías morir o estar demasiado alterado para batallar. Llámalo orgullo o vanidad, quiero ganarte estando al 100% de tu capacidad"

Kai guardó silencio y cuando Greta intentó tocarle el cabello pero giró la cabeza. Ella sonrió ante el movimiento.

― "Estarás listo en poco tiempo y te aplicaré el acelerante… tardará 30 segundos en hacer efecto"

― "¿C-cuánto ti-tiempo ten-dré?"

― "Siempre práctico… 5 quizá hasta 8 minutos. Puedo darte más… pero dudo que tu corazón aguante, aunque Olga le agradaría"

― "E-fectos"

― "Dudo que en tu situación importe. En fin, puedes experimentar migraña, náusea, vómito, taquicardia… eso dependerá de tu capacidad…"

― "Descuida, no dejaré que te afecte" ― interrumpió Olga ― "Seré compasiva… por última vez"

Era obvio que Kai sufría con la desintoxicación, sudaba y temblaba visiblemente. Greta lo odiaba, pero no podía permanecer viéndolo. Giró la vista, descubriendo a Tala y Spencer mirándolos. Por eso decidió hacer una visita a los otros compañeros de Gunther.

---oooOooo---

― "Me gustaría saber que tanto hablan… ¡Es desesperante!" ― comentó Tyson.

― "Realmente tienes prisa en morir" ― soltó Tala.

― "Claro que no… ¿Por qué tardan tanto?"

― "Le están dando tiempo a que la droga haga efecto"

― "Tala… ella viene para acá" ― intervino Spencer ― "Más les vale que no interfieran" ― dijo mirando directamente Tyson ― "¿Está claro?"

Los tres chicos menores asintieron.

La joven rubia caminó directamente hacia ellos. Los Bladebreakers esperaban ansiosos. Cuando empezó a hablarles en alemán, suspiraron con desaliento, a su vez Tala movió la cabeza negando. Ella sonrió de lado y cambió a ruso.

Ray se mantuvo atento a la más mínima alteración en sus los rostros.

― "¿Eres Greta, verdad?" ― Preguntó Spencer.

― "Si"

― "¿Por qué lo haces?" ― intervino Tala y sintió como Spencer puso su mano sobre el hombro.

― "Se lo merece. Su maldita raza debe terminar aquí con él" ― era notorio el enojo de la joven.

― "¿También nosotros?" ― intervino Spencer.

― "Es inevitable, ustedes lo siguieron… compartirán su final" ― dijo con algo de tristeza.

― "¿Y ellos?" ― Spencer señaló con su pulgar a los chicos a su espalda y con la mirada los que permanecían en la camilla.

Ella se encogió de hombros con los primeros y sobre los de camilla comentó ― "Quizá pueda salvarlos, dependiendo cuando hayan visto… por lo menos lo intentaré"

― "¿Calmar la culpa?" ― preguntó Spencer.

― "No, parte de mi dolor"

― "¿Sabes que mataron a Bryan?" ― comentó Spencer con más calma de la que aparentaba.

Greta bajó la cabeza ante el comentario ― "Si. Lástima, mi hermano lo apreciaba"

― "También a Kai" ― insistió Spencer.

― "Bryan no mató a mi hermano… ni su familia acabó con la mía"

― "Tu padre se suicidó" ― aclaró Spencer ― "Eso decía la carta que le mandaste a Bryan"

― "Voltaire lo obligó a ello… eso destruyó a mi madre y a mis hermanas… perdí todo lo que amaba"

― "¿Vale la pena que lo mates?" ― preguntó Spencer.

― "Kai no mató a Gunther" ― intervino Tala.

― "Es posible… que no directamente, pero por él metieron a mi hermano, por él murió el padre de Olga, por él ustedes están aquí… no merece menos"

― "Culpas a Kai por lo que hizo su abuelo" ― Afirmó Spencer.

Ella sonrió ― "¿Estás rogando por su vida?"

― "No"

― "Dime Tala, ¿Rogarías por él?"

― "No"

― "¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te interesa su bienestar? Supe que los dejó dos veces y los dejaría otra vez si pudiera"

La acentuación sobre el abandono pareció incomodar a los jóvenes rusos, pero no lo demostraron.

― "Es posible que lo haga… y siempre existe la oportunidad de vencerlo… ya lo hice una vez" ― Spencer sonrió con satisfacción ― "Y… Greta, no ruego por mi vida, lucho por ella" ― comentó Spencer con un gesto de orgullo.

― "¿Piensas lo mismo, Tala?"

― "Si, aunque no he tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarlo"

― "Posiblemente nunca la tengas" ― dijo intencionalmente, señalando indirectamente la situación en la cual se encontraban.

― "Lucharé por mi vida" ― contestó con simpleza el pelirrojo ― "Y lo venceré"

Greta sonrió ante lo dicho por el ruso ― "El orgullo alemán no es menor que el ruso. Por eso es que lucharé con él… antes que muera"

― "¿Cómo lograste convencerlo?" ― preguntó Tala.

Ella señaló con un gesto a los chicos que yacían inconscientes.

― "Entiendo" ― Tala torció el gesto ― "¿Podemos hablar con él?"

― "No"

― "¿Cambiará algo si gana?" ― esta vez la pregunta la hizo Spencer.

― "No"

Ella les dio la espalda y empezó a caminar… se detuvo al poco tiempo. Como dudando regresó a donde estaban los rusos, miró a Olga un momento y luego a los rusos.

― "Puedo Olga a favor de ustedes… convencerla que no dirán nada… Si…" ― tomó aire, parecía que tenía dificultades en decir algo ― "Sería de ayuda si le rogaran por sus vidas…"

Ambos negaron al mismo tiempo.

― "¿Por qué? No les deben nada, al contrario… ellos son los culpables de su situación" ― dijo mirando brevemente a los Bladebreakers.

― "El orgullo ruso no es menor que el alemán"

Greta sonrió, dio la vuelta y se alejó, más pensativa de como llegó.

Los rusos se miraron y una semisonrisa apareció en sus rostros mientras compartían una mirada, que desapareció al notar que Ray se acercaba.

― "¿Lograron algo?"

― "Nada" ― contestó Tala, ya serio.

― "¿Kai batallará, verdad?" ― preguntó nuevamente el chino.

― "Si, por eso esos dos no sufren" ― intervino Spencer antes de girar y continuar con la '_vigilancia_'

― "¿Vivirán?" ― preguntó Ray refiriendos a Kenny y Hillary.

― "Depende lo que hayan visto o sepan" ― al notar el gesto de Ray agregó ― "Entiendo"

― "¿Qué hay de nosotros?" ― intervino Tyson.

― "Nada cambia, gane o pierda" ― le indicó el pelirrojo.

― "¿V-vamos a… m-morir?" ― preguntó Max.

― "Si" ― contestó Tala.

― "Hay que decirle a Kai" ― Tyson prorrumpió.

― "Lo sabe" ― ahora contestó Spencer.

― "¿Entonces para qué va a batallar?" ― ahora es Max quien hace la pregunta.

― "¿Parece que no le conoces?" ― intervino Spencer ― "Dijo que batallaría y lo hará… con todo"

― "¿Aunque después… aunque sepa que morirá… que moriremos?" ― insistió Max.

Spencer giró como extrañado de la pregunta del estadounidense. Ray se encogió de hombros. Tyson sonrió.

Tala se limitó a contestar ― "Es Kai"

---oooOooo---

En otro lado:

― "Señor, los localizamos. Están en el sector KV17"

― "Perfecto, preparen los Ми-24 y el Ми-38. Ordenen que se movilicen las tropas"

― "Capitán, temo que no sea posible los helicópteros. La tormenta se encuentra en su punto más fuerte"

Esa noticia hizo que el oficial frunciera el ceño.

― "Llamen al coronel Korenovsk en la base 4"

El subordinado asintió y se comunicó con la otra base.

― "Señor recibimos otra información. La base está utilizando el bloqueo X5VK y los Ми-24VPaún no tienen instalado el sistema para contrarrestarlo" ― dijo uno encargado del sistema de comunicación.

― "Señor" ― entró uno que portaba uniforme de teniente ― "Los agentes están listos y los soldados del sector KTT4, llegarán en 40 minutos"

― "¿Cuánto tiempo?" ― preguntó el capitán.

― "Una hora… quizá más…el camino es…"

― "_Diermo_… lo sé… Sergemovich… ve por tierra. Los alcanzaré en cuanto mejore el tiempo" ― el subordinado giró, después de saludarlo ― "Maldito clima… estaríamos ahí en 14 minutos con los _Krokodil_"

― "Shregeivko" ― le habló un teniente a otro ― "¿Llegaremos a tiempo?"

El ruido del motor del camión ahogó la respuesta.

----ooooOoooo----

Bueno, para no cambiar la costumbre una entrega más tarde de lo programada. Aunque sostengo que no pasará de 77 cap.

Quizá exageré sobre la desintoxicación, cosa que me disculpo; me resultaba muy soso solo mandarlo con una palmada solo así, además, encontraba un desfase en el tiempo de conversaciones… Sobre la información de los helicópteros, encontré la información en Wikipedia y en otros artículos en Google.

El Mi-24, es en una versión más moderna, porque originalmente aparecieron en 1978. Les decían Krokodil, que significaba cocodrilo por los colores o camuflaje que utilizaba, un mote cariñoso. Son helicópteros pesados de combate (por el armamento); tiene una capacidad baja de trasporte de tropas, ocho soldados (equipados) su piloto y su artillero.


	72. Chapter 72 Soy Gunther

**Capítulo 72**

**"Soy Gunther" **

El plato de batalla fue elevado desde el suelo para quedar a nivel de ellos. Era simplemente un área lisa, sin adornos, arquitectura o algo que pudiera usarse para ocultarse o poner en ventaja a cualquiera de ellos… y cuadrado. Eso sí, sus dimensiones un poco mayores a las que usualmente estaban acostumbrados. Su perímetro era transparente y elevado a no más de un metro. Ellos no lo sabían pero de un material aún más fuerte que del material donde se encontraban prisioneros.

― "Procura terminar rápido" ― ordenó Olga.

― "No. Jugaré con él un poco" ― contestó la rubia.

― "Creí que querías ganarle al 100%, si lo haces así solo lograrás que el efecto de la droga se pierda y terminará en el suelo desmayado sino muerto"

― "Sé lo que hago"

― "Eso espero" ― y girando hacia uno de los guardias le ordenó ― "Tráelo"

― "No. Yo iré aún le falta su incentivo"

― "¿Confías en que cumpla?"

La rubia no contestó.

― "Ve con ella y si él intenta algo… mátalo" ― como recordando algo ― "Espera" ― y le extendió un blade azul.

-oooOooo-

El guardia la acompañó para su disgusto con una escuadra en su mano, pero no lo objetó la decisión de Olga. La conocía y sabía que no era bueno contradecirla tanto.

― "¿Listo Kai?" ― preguntó Greta vio como el cuerpo de Kai empezaba a temblar y lo atribuyó a la droga que le había inyectado.

No le dio importancia, al contrario sonrió con malignidad, significaba que el tiempo empezaba a correr.

― "Como te dije, en treinta segundos estarás listo" ― giró y se adelantó al plato de batalla.

Kai solo se le quedó viendo. Sentado sobre la camilla notaba como poco a poco su fuerza regresaba y también una sensación de cosquilleo en su corazón. El guardia se acercó a él. A una señal de Olga, el guardia murmuró algo y con su arma intimó al chico para que se levantara.

Greta quedando de frente a donde se encontraban los prisioneros, obligando a Kai a quedar de espaldas a ellos. Hizo una mueca de inconformidad, aunque no estaba en posición de modificar las posiciones.

Eso causó un cruce de miradas entre los rusos. Tampoco ellos estaban conformes. Ellos querían que quedaran de lado para controlar que sucedía y planear que hacer. Eso contrariaba completamente sus planes de tener una oportunidad para intentar escapar.

-oooOooo-

― "Ya" ― gritó Olga.

Ambos lanzaron. El blade azul de Kai llegó primero al centro del plato. Junto él apareció uno de color rojo con líneas negras y blancas. Éste blade golpeó con fuerza a Dranzer, causando sorpresa pero antes que pudiera recuperarse de de ella lanzó hacia arriba a una buena altura antes de caer en picada.

Tyson abrió los ojos, era el mismo ataque que Kai utilizara cuando se conocieron y destruyó su blade ― "¡NO!" ― gritó, sabiendo que vendría a continuación

Aunque el grito era inaudible para Kai, no lo era la sensación de peligro. Miró hacia arriba y reconoció el ataque, pero era tarde… a esa velocidad no podría evadirlo. Ordenó a Dranzer inclinarse en un ángulo 90° justo antes del impacto, Kai sintió como si la filosa cuchilla hubiera sido en su cuerpo.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la columna de los Bladebreakers cuando el blade rozó a Dranzer y las chispas volaron por todos lados. Vieron a Kai tambalearse y una nube de polvo cubrir el plato ocultando el resultado.

― "¿Lo destruyó?" ― preguntó Max, temeroso de la respuesta e instintivamente alejándose.

― "No, pero recibió un daño considerable" ― contestó Spencer, cuya altura le proporcionaba una mejor perspectiva.

-oooOooo-

Olga estaba inquieta. Desde que inició la batalla tenía una extraña sensación incomodidad que aumentaba conforme pasaba el tiempo. No era paranoica y por eso su intranquilidad. Alternaba constantemente su vigilancia entre los batallantes como de los prisioneros y de los desmayados. Los últimos dos eran cabos sueltos. No pretendía dejarlos con vida, pero todavía no podía matarlos… ¿O quizás si?

Por un momento consideró llamar a alguno de los guardias, sin embargo, cambió de idea porque ello podría alertar a los prisioneros y a Kai… aunque tampoco sería mala idea hacerlo sufrir pero eso interrumpiría su combate, cosa que no agradecería Greta.

Miró su bastón y comprobó que la afilada cuchilla salía con facilidad. Resuelta decidió encargarse de aquellos que descansaban en unas camillas. Caminó rodeando la prisión de los detenidos (quienes no prestaron atención a su maniobra) y se dirigió hacia Kenny y Hillary.

- '_Como si fueran conejos o ratas_' – pensó siniestramente – '_Pero detestaría manchar mi bastón_' – reconsideró mientras se acercaba más a los indefensos chicos.

Ella pudo observar que la situación de los chicos no era de la más favorable. Su respiración aún era demasiado rápida para alguien quien simplemente dormía.

Sonrió malignamente mientras se llevaba la mano izquierda a su pecho… a una cadena de donde pendía una bellota, que no era más que un frasquito con un contenido muy especial en su interior.

- '_En sus condiciones una gota sería más que suficiente para ambos_'

Vaciló. Una cosa era terminar con esos cabos sueltos y otra desperdiciar su veneno, pensó indecisa… mientras giraba su bastón.

Su sonrisa se acentuó. Junto a los chicos aún había un frasco con la toxina de los alacranes australianos… Sacó lo último de su contenido en una inyección y se aproximó a Hillary.

- '_Esto resuelve todo_'

-oooOooo-

Greta continuaba con la ofensiva. La fuerza del ataque era formidable, agresiva y efectiva. A diferencia de la mayoría de beyluchadores ofensivos, el blade de Greta no se posesionó del centro sino se quedó girando en el exterior sin querer mantenerse en el centro. Ray notó que la velocidad aumentaba no obstante del movimiento que realizaba de ataque y de la evasión de Dranzer, cuando teóricamente debía disminuir…

A su vez, Tyson observaba en silencio, sus ojos seguían atentamente los movimientos de ambos blades. Fruncía el ceño… no entendía qué pero algo andaba mal.

― "Juega con él" ― habló Spencer ― "No aguantará mucho así"

― "Él es fuerte y aunque no está al 100% se qué…" ― empezó Ray.

― "Lo está… pero el tiempo está en su contra" ― habló esta vez Tala.

― "¿Entonces?" ― ese fue Ray.

― "Aunque aún no entiendo que pretende con eso" ― comentó Tala.

― "¿Por qué se ve tan débil? Cuando ha luchado conmigo ha dado más pelea" ― comentó Tyson.

Los rusos se miraron entre sí un segundo y sonrieron como compartiendo un secreto entre ellos.

― "¿Qué? Yo soy el campeón mundial"

Los rusos le ignoraron y mantuvieron sus ojos en la batalla.

― "Yo le gané a Zeo cuando él no pudo"

― "No sabes nada" ― siseó Tala.

― "Disculpa" ― continuó Tyson ― "Sé más que eso soy bicampeón ¿Recuerdas?"

― "¿Disculpa?" ― dijo Tala con tal sarcasmo que la palabra repetida ahora por el ruso parecía una bofetada ― "En Japón fue pura suerte" ― y giró nuevamente, dándole la espalda.

Tyson se irguió, pero antes que pudiera decir algo…

― "En Rusia, luché con él y sé de qué era capaz… no luchó contigo y yo no tuve la oportunidad de demostrarte como peleo" ― dijo Spencer.

― "No hubieras llegado lejos… vencí a Tala ¿Recuerdas?" ― dijo amoscado el chico del Dragón.

― "De acuerdo… puedes ufanarte de eso" ― dijo con rabia el pelirrojo ― "Pero venciste al cibernético ese porque fue Kai quien te ayudó… de lo contrario no hubieras… '_llegado lejos_' ¿no?" ― dijo recuperando la calma a través de la burla.

― "Chicos no es el momento…" ― interrumpió Ray, pero fue olímpicamente ignorado por los tres.

― "¿T-te lo contó?" ― preguntó Tyson, continuando la conversación con Tala mientras Spencer mantenía la observación.

― "¿Kai? ¿Bromeas?"

― "¿Entonces?"

― "No fue él"

― "¿Cómo lo sabes entonces?"

Tala sonrió levemente y le dio la espalda.

-ooOoo-

Los blades chocaban, aunque no de la forma en que uno de los beyluchadores esperaba. Dranzer se escabullía lo más que podía, aunque no por ello dejaba de recibir fuertes encontronazos o terminar acorralado y tener que contraatacar para liberarse… para luego alejarse.

― "¡Qué pretendes Hiwatari! ¡Dijiste que lucharías no que te esconderías!"

Kai no contestó, ordenando únicamente a su blade que girara abruptamente para esquivar un poderoso ataque.

― "Te escabulles como la rata que siempre has sido" ― ella lo provocó ― "Si eso prefieres jugaremos al gato y al ratón… o a la rata"

Eso provocó una pequeña reacción haciendo que una mini sonrisa se dibujara en un lado al recordar algo…. Absurdo, sin sentido en ese momento. Una parte de la carta que recibió ""Esconderte debajo de la mesa con Grelot no te servirá esta vez"

― "¿Aceptas ser una rata?" ― dijo al tiempo que enviaba en su blade un ataque.

El silencio de Kai continuó y sin mayor esfuerzo Dranzer pudo evadir la embestida.

La espera comenzó a hacer mella en la paciencia de Greta, porque notó que el Dranzer de Kai evadía su blade. Casi parecía que no la consideraba a su altura…

― "¿Cómo recuperaste a Hellsou?" ― La pregunta la descolocó un poco y por primera vez su blade disminuyó su velocidad.

― "¡Ah! Te diste cuenta. Gregor contó que te quedaste paralizado cuando lo viste a través de los espejismos de Galbor"

Kai apretó los dientes.

― "Pero te llevarás una sorpresa… No solo lo controlo mejor, ha evolucionado a niveles que no imaginas y pagarás el haber matado a mi hermano"

― "No lo hice"

― "Tú lo confesaste en Atlanta"

― "Quizá provoqué su muerte… pero no lo maté…"

― "¡MENTIRA! ¡SIGUE SIENDO TU CULPA Y PAGARÁS POR ELLO!" ― Una gran furia se apoderó de su interior…. Frustración, dolor, amargura, resentimiento, odio… todo parecía hervir en su interior.

Kai respiró profundamente… tenía que mantener la calma y la concentración, mucho dependía de eso. Sabía que el tiempo se le estaba acabando, que en pocos minutos, quizá segundos tendría que hacer algo completamente arriesgado… una imprudencia.

-oooOooo-

Tyson aún se encontraba molesto y herido con los comentarios de los rusos. Él había ganado limpiamente los campeonatos, se había esforzado y luchado más allá de lo que creía posible… pero ellos habían menospreciado… ofendido y…

― "¿Por qué te enojas Tyson?" ― le preguntó Max, quien se había acercado a su amigo.

― "¿No escuchaste? Ellos… ellos…"

Max posó sus ahora tristes ojos azules en Tyson, haciendo qué él se callara tan repentinamente como empezó su diatriba.

― "¿Eso importa ahora, Tyson?" ― preguntó el rubio pendiente de la respuesta.

― "…no"

Tyson caminó a un rincón a reflexionar… Max se acercó al vidrio que los separaba de Kai. Ambos rusos sonrieron.

-oooOooo-

El último ataque casi logró que Dranzer saliera del plato e hizo que Kai retrocediera un paso. El blade de ella acorraló a Dranzer en una de las esquinas, haciendo que chispas volaran en el durísimo vidrio y el estridente sonido del vidrio cortándose se hizo presente. Cuando el blade rojo retrocedió para dar el siguiente golpe, Dranzer apenas logró evadirlo.

― "Demonios, ataca… ¿Por qué no lo haces?"

― "No creí que nadie aparte de Gunther podría controlar a Hellsou"

― "Yo soy Gunther"

― "No, jamás participaste en ninguna batalla cuando llegué a tu casa"

― "Mi padre no lo permitía" ― al notar la sonrisita de Kai se molestó ― "¿Quién crees que practicaba con Hassler? yo. A escondidas, mientras lo acompañaba a la oficina a rendirle tributo a tu abuelo y aguantar al otro anciano. Yo era la mayor y estaba fuera de todo. El estúpido machismo de mi padre me dejó fuera, prefiriendo al varón. ¡A Hassler ni siquiera le gustaba ser un blader!"

― "Le gustaba y era mejor que tú"

― "¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Ni siquiera te recuerdas de él! ¡No te importa! ¡No te importó!"

― "Si lo hago"

― "¡Mientes! ¡Toda tu vida es una mentira!" ― gritó incrementando el ataque.

― "Eso no lo sabes" ― contestó con calma.

― "Cuando llevó a Hellsou a casa, sabía que era yo quien lo podía hacer evolucionar. Debió ser mío ¡Yo debía ser la única Gunther…! ¡Yo soy Greta Gunther!"

― "No" ― dijo serio... y la semi-sonrisa volvió a aparecer ― "Eres solo la pequeña gatita de grandes lagunas azules…"

― "¡Cállate! ¡No tienes derecho a repetir eso… no tú! Menos tú…" ― dijo las últimas palabras entre dientes.

El ambiente se volvió pesado… denso. Ese cúmulo de emociones pareció transmitirse a su blade que atacó con más fuerza… tanto que los vidrios de las ventanas crujieron y una onda poder emanó del blade de Greta.

El contraataque de Greta fue intenso. Las palabras que había dicho Kai resonaron en su mente y como puñaladas en su corazón… era parte de un poema que su madre había escrito para sus tres hijos… su mantra, su consuelo… y dichas en la boca del último Hiwatari era la gota que derramaba el vaso, era una ofensa, una burla.

― "¡MATASTE A MI FAMILIA! ¡TODOS MURIERON POR TI HIWATARI!"

Y el dominio sobre sí misma se derrumbó.

-oooOooo-

Tala hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber que pasaba por la mente de Kai. Pero estando de espaldas necesitaría telepatía, porque sola la mirada en el rostro de Greta le decía que las cosas se iban a poner más complicadas.

― "Está perdiendo el control ¿no?" ― Spencer susurró en ruso.

Tala asintió ― "Ella… estaba furiosa, ahora… algo le tuvo que haber dicho Kai para que se alterara de esa forma" ― le contestó también en un susurro en el mismo idioma.

― "¿Qué sucede?" ― preguntó Ray al notar la mirada que los rusos intercambiaban y un leve movimiento en los labios del más alto.

Tala no contestó solamente miraba fijamente la espalda del medio ruso, aunque su rostro no lo evidenciaba Spencer notó en sus ojos azules un destello de preocupación, esperanza y… temor.

Con las manos puestas sobre transparente muro de su prisón, Max trató de mirar que ocurría. Cuando el enojo de Greta aumentó el blade respondió girando con mayor velocidad alrededor de Dranzer tratando de acorralarlo mientras éste lo rechazaba lo mejor que podía, pero cuando lo hacía era inexplicablemente rechazado, como si una fuerza invisible le impidiera atacar.

Max apoyó con desconsuelo su frente, no entendía la estrategia de Kai… si tenía una. Sintiéndose impotente e inútil apoyó con más fuerza sus manos y fue cuando sintió una vibración que le hizo levantar la cabeza, abrió la boca. La cerró de inmediato y apoyó suavemente los dedos como preparándose para tocar el piano.

Volvió a sentir la vibración.

― "¿Ya te diste cuenta, rubio?" ― escuchó una voz a su espalda ― "Ese es Hellsou" ― le aclaró Spencer.

Max se estremeció recordando como había afectado a Tala al ver esa bestia y a Kai, después que se lo comentó Hillary y Kenny.

― "¿Qué te parece?"

― "Bueno… no es mi área, pero si Kenny estuviera aquí sin duda sabría que clase de…"

― "¿Acaso no tienes ojos? Creí que estabas entrenados para ver"

― "Kai y Kenny se encargan de eso"

Spencer se le quedó viendo ― "Supongo que cada uno tendrá una función dentro del equipo entonces ¿De que te encargas?" ― al ver a Max bajar la cabeza agregó ― "En verdad son un desperdicio"

― "Yo… yo…"

Spencer movió negando con la cabeza ― "Me lo imaginaba, le dejan todo a Kai y al enano de lentes ¿Por lo menos planeas tus propias estrategias de defensa?" ― Y sin esperar respuesta le dio la espalda y empezó a hablar con Tala.

Max apretó los dientes mientras golpeaba con frustración el vidrio, en eso sintió una breve presión en su hombro.

― "Vamos Max, no te molestes por eso" ― habló Ray ― "Él…"

El rubio giró y compuso una triste sonrisa ― "Pero tiene razón…"

― "Max"

― "Me he quedado a la sombra… no he crecido. No hice nada en el campeonato pasado. Vi como Kai perdía a Dranzer y no pude idear algo. No tengo ningún ataque nuevo… ni defensa.

― "Eres parte del equipo"

― Si… pero no aporto nada, no tengo la fuerza de Tyson, tu velocidad o la resistencia de Kai. Él se encarga de la planificación con Kenny, de no ser porque batallo haría menos que Hill… si no es que hago menos. Ella nos ayudó con los nuevos blades" ― suspiró Max.

― "No te subestimes Max" ― iba a decirle algo más pero sus ojos se abrieron completamente ― "¡…Oh Dios!"

-oooOooo-

Dos gritos se escucharon simultáneamente: ¡Hellsou! ¡Dranzer!. Vieron emerger a una bestia que no les era desconocida… el Áddax negro de la mancha plateada en la frente, con sus ojos dorados y peculiares cuernos anillados y torcidos como liras…

Tala se tensó… empuñó sus manos con fuerza. Ya lo sospechaba tanto como lo temía. Eso significaban problemas, muchos problemas.

Tyson experimentó un desagradable malestar al ver la bestia que surgió del blade de Greta. Él realmente no estaba seguro si Kai estaba preparado para enfrentarlo, cuando claramente recordaba como Kai se había quedado petrificado con solo ver una ilusión provocada por Galbor.

Ray había bajado la cabeza al notar como Dranzer era embestido y como eso afectaba a Kai.

― "¡_Diermo_!" ― escuchó murmurar a Tala…

Ray levantó la cabeza y vió a Kai trastrabillar y caer sentado, iba a abrir la boca cuando se encontró tumbado en el piso de la celda. Por unos segundos no entendió que sucedía… fue tan repentino… solo sintió que era arrojado al piso por Spencer. Cuando pudo levantar la cabeza notó que Max estaba a su lado, tan sorprendido como él. Tala había hecho otro tanto con Tyson.

― "¿Pero qué…?"

Su transparente prisión retumbó y se astilló.

-oooOooo-

Kai jadeaba… ese ataque fue más poderoso y veloz de lo que recordaba. Si bien lo había evadido, Dranzer no había sido tan afortunado, plumas rojas y doradas caían por todos lados. Tragó saliva, un poco más y todo habría terminado.

A duras penas logró incorporarse, pero se llevó otra desagradable sorpresa, su visión se había vuelto borrosa. Sin poderlo evitar cayó de rodillas.

A lo lejos escuchaba la risa triunfal de Greta.

-oooOooo-

― "¿Qué pasó?" ― se preguntó aún aturdido Ray. Mientras dirigía su mirada preocupado de cómo estaba Kai. Se tranquilizó al notar que éste se levantaba en un lugar diferente de donde lo vió caer.

― "El retumbo del trueno" ― respondió Spencer.

― "¿Kai… él…?"

― "Mantén la cabeza baja" ― murmuró Spencer, mientras otro retumbo chocaba contra su transparente prisión provocando nuevas grietas en tanto los cristales de las ventanas estallaban sin contemplaciones.

― "Idiota" ― murmuró Tala en ruso ― "No aguantará si sigue así"

― "Es un suicida" ― le contestó Spencer en el mismo idioma ― "Pero es un buen plan, necesitaremos por lo menos otros dos ataques para salir"

― "Si sobrevive" ― musitó Tala.

-ooooOoooo-

¿Hola?

Las excusas están demás y una disculpa de menos… Aún así… lamento muchísimo la tardanza y hacerles pensar que esta historia la había dejado a medias o casi sin final.

No ha sido una temporada muy buena, aunque no es excusa, como tampoco lo es que tuviera la historia desperdigada en 6 cuadernos y no encontrara donde los había dejado o intentar descifrar lo que decía en esta mi espantosa caligrafía.

Quedan dos capítulos y el epílogo. Aunque confieso que tengo la mitad de un capítulo hecho, me a tocado releer la historia para no dejar cabos sueltos. Bueno, por lo menos eso espero.

Agradezco todos sus comentarios pero más que todo, su paciencia y comprensión por la tardanza. Ya no puedo prometer que el otro estará la siguiente semana cuando tengo que terminar una historia que dejé parada hace un año y el resto que no he actualizado.

Y otra cosita, iba a subirlo el 31… como notarán por el comentario pero mi máquina decidió que su vida era muy complicada y dejó este mundo… o hasta que mi técnico me diga que puede revivirla y de paso a mí. En fin, de una u otra forma la terminaré.

¡Saluuuuuuuuuudoooooooooooosss!


	73. Chapter 73 Confrontación: retumbos y

**Capítulo 73**

**"Confrontación: retumbos y destellos"**

**-OoO-**

**Antes del retumbo.**

Olga presentía que las cosas podían salirse de control, después de haber seguido por tantos años los movimientos de la familia Hiwatari y últimamente a Kai, no podía confiarse. Había visto y disfrutado con malsana, pero inmensa alegría, como los Bladebreakers habían truncado la ambición de Voltaire, habían hecho caer en desgracia a Boris, derrotado a los Demolition Boys y reformado a un odiado Kai. Gregor había sido excelente socio en su momento pero por su culpa habían perdido al chico, traído a los problemáticos compañeros de Kai (nuevos y antiguos) Ella dio miradita a los cautivos y a los chicos inconscientes a su lado-; y, como guinda del pastel estaba Greta… quien parecía que había perdido su juicio. En cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera hecho a ella lo mismo que hizo con Gregor… bueno, quizá no tanto, pero al menos la hubiera dejado a su suerte. Miró su reloj y musitó una maldición, ellas ya deberían estar en el helicóptero viajando a un lugar seguro. Pero, aún la necesitaba y dejarla sola con Kai, no era la mejor decisión. El chico parecía un gato. Se había salvado de muchas cosas, pese a meterse en todo lo que no debía… y aún seguía con vida. Negó con la cabeza. ¿Y si escapaba de nuevo? Olga no solo sería perseguida por la policía internacional, la familia Kosygin sino por un furioso Voltarie Hiwatari.

― "Suficiente de juegos" ― murmuró para sí, convencida que algo no estaba bien, en especial cuando tenían tanto en sus manos. Ella podía saborear el triunfo. Molesta dejó a un lado la botella y la jeringa. Se alejó un par de pasos de las camillas y llamó a dos de sus hombres que se encontraban detrás. Y empezó a avanzar hacia los batallantes.

Ellos primero, seguidos de su jefa.

A todo esto, los rusos se levantaron y cuchichearon entre sí… y para malestar de Ray y Tyson en un apremiante ruso. Se notaba que no lograban ponerse de acuerdo. A pesar de ello mantenían una constante vigilancia sobre los dos batalladores.

Ray miraba atento a los rusos captando el menor gesto que delatara que estaban tramando y pese a no entender lo que decían… estaba seguro que sería algo más que arriesgado al notar las miradas que les dirigían. Antes había escuchado la conversación entre Spencer y Max notando la tristeza en su rubio amigo, se aproximó.

Tyson también había estado mirando a los rusos después de haber superado el insulto que aún sentía dentro de si. Desistió. Definitivamente los entendía menos que a Kai, y eso era mucho. Vio a los rusos moverse de un lugar a otro mirando y hablando entre ellos mientras tanteaban su prisión. Vio a Ray acercarse a Max y ponerle una mano sobre el hombro, tratando de animarlo… aunque no estaba seguro de porqué. ¿Habrá sido por algo que le dijera Spencer?, porque vio como el ruso habló algo con su rubio amigo.

Tyson se rascó la cabeza, aún confundido por todo lo que les había ocurrido. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido… de una ida a la playa con Kai, una huída casi de película y aún no entendía como encajaba Gregor; estaban encerrados en una caja de vidrio con riesgo de su vida, frente a él una batalla en la cual no estaba incluido y con unas personas que en ningún momento hubiera pensado compartir un espacio a no ser que fuera en un estadio y con sus amigos inconscientes… suspiró. Eran muchas cosas para su cabeza. Y pensar que hacía unos días le decía a Hillary que su vida era tan aburrida. La batalla estaba en lo mejor… sin él… sintiéndose más inútil que antes al ver batallar a un vacilante Kai. Había gritado cuando vió la embestida y como el blade de Greta rozaba a Dranzer…

Segundos después, Tyson eran empujado al suelo… y todo se volvió un caos.

-oOo-

**Después del retumbo.**

Olga fue lanzada con fuerza por la onda expansiva y aunque intentó sujetarse de una de las camillas, ésta cayó al suelo y una maldición aún más grosera, que los chicos no pudieron escuchar, salió sus labios… mientras un bastón dorado caía unos metros atrás junto con unos inconscientes mercenarios que chocaron contra las paredes del complejo… situación que no pasó desapercibido para todos los '_cautivos_'

Ese último ataque del blade de Greta había sido poderoso y hasta podría decirse que muy violento, pero la prisión que guardaba a a los chicos aún estaba de pie… maltrecha pero en pie. Kai… bueno, era otra su situación. Apenas logró ponerse fuera de la trayectoria del impacto. Al sentir el sus rodillas golpear el suelo supo que realmente estaba en problemas. Ya no contaba más que con la fuerza de su voluntad, el efecto del acelerante que le habían inyectado había acabado. Estaba cansado y su visión doble apenas ayudaba. Solamente se estaba guiando por el sentido del oído y aún así le era difícil controlar la posición del blade de Greta. Pese al frío exterior, Kai estaba transpirando copiosamente, gotas de sudor bajan por su frente y una mano sufría un preocupante temblor. Él sabía que estaba al límite, y no solo él lo notaba. Los movimientos de Hellsou empezaron a aumentar en velocidad y agresividad al notar que Dranzer apenas evadía sus ataques.

Un pequeño temblor fue nuevamente percibido en los muros de su 'caja'. Max miraba fascinado los constantes movimientos de evasión del blade de Kai. Ya no era necesario poner los dedos el su transparente prisión, todo vibraba como aquella vez que acompañó a su abuela a una rocosa playa. Una idea germinó en esa cabecita rubia… eso lo entusiasmó. Una estrategia de juego…

― "De pie rubio, tenemos que hablar" ― aún en el suelo Max escuchó la voz de Spencer quien sin muchas contemplaciones lo jaló del cuello del abrigo.

Tala hizo otro tanto con Tyson.

-ooOoo-

Las luces de su conciencia empezaban a apagarse. Los gritos de Dranzer se debilitaban al igual que las acusaciones y burlas de Greta. Kai estaba cansado, el efecto secundario de la droga empezaba a sentirse… un sordo zumbido, un tenue temblor en su cuerpo… y lo que le hacía perder la concentración… algo más que un cosquilleo en su corazón. Le costaba respirar y sentía como si unos enormes dedos se esforzaran en empujar sus costillas y aprisionar con ellas su corazón. Tuvo miedo… su voluntad ya no era suficiente para mantenerlo de pie…

Además, el peso de la culpa y el dolor le amenazaban con hacerle perder el porqué de su lucha… la tentación de flotar y dejarse llevar por ese sopor era tan fuerte… tan tentador…

Apenas sintió cuando su rodilla tocó el suelo y la risa de Greta rompió el silencio y con ella sus últimas fuerzas…

Miró a Greta y a su bestia bit cuyas plumas caían… el grito del fenix que le pedía que no se rindiera. Giró la cabeza a donde estaban Tala y los otros. Vio sus rostros serios de los mayores y angustiados de los otros. Cerró los ojos un momento. Respiró profundamente y se puso de pie. Sus ojos brillaban decididos. Era todo o nada.

-oOo-

― "Dranzer está perdiendo velocidad" ― declaró Tala observando la reacción de cada Bladebreaker.

― "¿Perderá?" ― preguntó Ray.

― "Nunca llevaba las de ganar" ― dijo Spencer quien desvió su mirada para ver a un tambaleante Kai ― "Calculo que podrá aguantar cinco quizá siete minutos más" ― un pequeño temblor fue nuevamente percibido en los muros de su '_caja'_― "Cinco"

Tala miró a Spencer e inhaló ― "Correcto. Esto es lo que haremos" ― empezó Tala con algo de prisa ― "Kai nos dará en cualquier momento otro golpe, eso destruirá las paredes…" ― Ray iba a decir algo pero Tala prosiguió ― "Si no lograra romperlas al menos las debilitará lo suficiente para que nosotros lo hagamos. Cuando Kai colapse, mientras romperemos el vidrio y ustedes escaparán, Spencer y yo nos hacemos cargo de los guardias. Estén listos"

― "¡¿Qué hay de Hillary, Kenny y Kai?" ― preguntó Tyson.

― "Se quedarán atrás…"

― "NO" ― dijeron simultáneamente tres personas.

― "Es la única posibilidad que escapen" ― comentó Spencer como si estuviera leyendo la guía telefónica.

― "No los dejaremos atrás" ― dijo con voz firme Ray mientras los otros afirmaban.

― "Nosotros podemos llevarlos y…" ― empezó Tyson.

― "Es el plan de Kai" ― continuó Spencer.

― "¿Qué los abandonemos, que lo abandonemos a él?" ― saltó Tyson.

― "Que salgan de aquí" ― intervino Tala.

Los chicos menores se miraron.

― "Kai no es así" ― afirmó Tyson.

― "No lo conoces… ¿Cuántas veces necesitas que te deje para saber que no lo conoces?"

― "Él regresó por nosotros" ― intervino Max ― "Y… después nos ayudó… con Hillary y Kenny"

Ambos rusos se quedaron en silencio. Realmente era algo… que ellos habían notado en Kai, un pequeño cambio… pero un cambio al fin. Eso era… perturbador.

― "Nosotros no dejamos a nadie atrás como ustedes" ― recalcó Tyson.

Los rusos iban a protestar… ― "Miren" ― interrumpió Max señalando a los batallantes, Dranzer atacaba y retrocedía cuando el otro blade contraatacaba ― "Hay posibilidades que gane"

Dranzer empezaba a mostrar parte de su usual agresividad y repentinamente Hellsou empezaba a vacilar… las paredes empezaron a vibrar con más intensidad pero no con ruido sino un extraño ritmo… casi musical…

― "No seas iluso… gane o pierda no hay cambio para nosotros" ― destacó Spencer… guardó silencio un momento antes de continuar… que aprovechó Ray.

— "No importa" — siseó el pelirrojo — "No es una ventaja para Kai o para nosotros"

— "Pero…" — insistió el estadounidense.

Ray se quedó mirando el combate… era diferente a los que estaba acostumbrado a ver cuando Kai participaba, en todos Kai se iba al ataque 'a la yugular' como decían… pero en esta ocasión ― "Él está ganando tiempo" ― comentó Ray ― "Tendrá otro plan"

― "No lo está ganando… lo pierde" ― comentó Spencer girándose levemente.

- 'A_unque no entiendo porqué' – _pensó Tala… olvidándose que el tiempo no estaba a su favor.

― "¿Porqué perdería tiempo?" ― preguntó Max, provocando un pequeño salto a Spencer, pues no advirtió que alguien estaba tan cerca de él ― "Si dijiste que está tratando de romper las paredes es para que salgamos"

― "No cuando tiene un plazo para batallar… y e_stá en lo último_" ― dijo el pelirrojo.

― "¿Qué quisiste decir con plazo y sobre estar en lo _último?" _― ahora Ray empezó a preguntarse que no les habían dicho los rusos.

― "Nada. Solo estén listos para salir y correr" ― intervino Spencer ― "Está a punto de suceder"

― "¡Les dijimos que nos los abandonaremos!" ― protestó Tyson.

― "¡Hazlo o juro que ninguno tendrá que preocuparse por lo que les haga Olga!" ― siseó Tala poniéndose de pie mientras sujetaba a Tyson del cuello del abrigo con ambas manos y levantándolo del suelo.

― "¡Pues hazlo porque no los abandonaré!" ― gritó a su vez el dueño del Dragón, tratando de desasirse sin éxito o por lo menos evitar ser ahorcado.

― "¡Suéltalo Tala!" ― intervino Ray sujetando los brazos de Tala, titubeando en darle una patada en el costado para lograr que soltara a Tyson.

― "TALA, AL SUELO" ― se escuchó el grito de Spencer.

Ese grito interrumpió la discusión; Max giró para apenas ver como Kai era brutalmente lanzado contra la pared y antes de poder decir o intentar algo solo sintió que a la vez él era lanzado, instintivamente se encogió esperando caer violentamente al suelo… al cual no llegó… directamente; él y Spencer fueron lanzados al extremo opuesto de la prisión chocando violentamente contra los otros para caer al suelo… otra vez.

Un sonido más fuerte que el anterior cuarteó su prisión y el intercomunicador que ya estaba roto estalló en pedazos… como las paredes. Pero esa misma onda expansiva lanzó violentamente varios cuerpos contra las paredes de aquellos que no pusieron la debida atención.

Max escuchó lo que podía traducirse como una maldición en ruso debajo de él.

Una carcajada rompió el silencio… entonces…un destello… y el silencio reinó de nuevo.

-ooOoo-

El impacto si bien fue mayor en su '_prisión_' había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para lanzar a Olga y dejarla casi inconsciente en el suelo, si bien eso hizo que una de las camillas donde descansaban los chicos cayera de lado, las cintas que la sujetaban evitaron que su ocupante cayera al suelo. Unos soldados intentaban hacer reaccionar a Olga mientras otros aún yacían en el suelo.

Como pudo, Tyson se quitó a un aturdido Tala de encima y levantó la cabeza tratando de distinguir que pasaba a su alrededor.

Lo último que Max recordaba era un impacto, un grito en ruso, una mancha roja pasar rápidamente delante de ellos y al mismo tiempo, sin saber como, fueron arrojados al suelo… fragmentos de vidrio cayendo sobre ellos… luego… silencio.

― "¡Despabílate rubio! ¡Tala arriba!" ― gritó Spencer.

Max escuchó una voz y un movimiento que lo mandó al suelo… otra vez

― "¡Ahora Tyson. ¡Max!" ― gritó Ray, animando a sus amigos ― "Vayan por Kenny y Hill"

Tyson asintió ayudó a Max a levantarse y juntos fueron contra Olga quien aún estaba algo aturdida y ahora al sentirse atacada repelía con la cuchilla de su bastón a sus atacantes. En su estado actual no les había acertado con tanta fuerza o precisión, pero lo suficiente como para hacerlos retroceder mientras intentaba llegar a Hilarry y Kenny para usarlos de escudo. Al tocar la camilla que estaba de pie, la jaló y la sonrisa de Olga se ensanchó visiblemente. Giró el bastón y la cuchilla sobresalió dirigida a Hillary.

― "Si se acercan más ensartaré a la chica como si fuera un pollo" ― gruñó.

Ambos chicos retrocedieron.

Tala, Ray y Spencer luchaban contra los guardias que aún estaban conscientes y no habían huido después de la explosión. Tres chicos de frente a cinco adultos… Olga con una cuchilla amenazando la vida de Hillary y deteniendo a los dos más jóvenes de cualquier acción.

Las cosas no se pintaban bien, especialmente cuando uno de les apuntó con su arma y una mirada de crueldad les dijo que no tendrían escape… que morirían en ese momento.

-ooOoo-

La iracunda voz de Boris inundó la mente de Kai junto con una sensación olvidada…

_― "¡INÚTIL! ¡ESTÚPIDO! ¿A CASO QUIERES MATARTE?" ― escuchó el grito y el inconfundible olor de la fría enfermería en uno de los sótanos de su lugar de entrenamiento._

_Él recordaba con total claridad lo ocurrido después de despertar en la enfermería cuando salió mal parado de un entrenamiento especial de Boris para lograr una evolución con Dranzer. 'Unaccidente' – lo llamó su abuelo… pero estuvo sin conocimiento bastante tiempo. Recordaba haber oído voces en su mundo en sombras las voces de sus compañeros Gregor, Bryan, Spencer, Tala y Gunther. Pese al regaño y bromas había sido grato y él no podía ocultar su alegría… hasta que apareció Boris y sin más que una mirada despidió a los otros._

_Durante los siguientes minutos Kai realmente intentó guardar la compostura o al menos aparentar escuchar en silencio, pero eran tantas las acusaciones y amenazas de quitarle a Dranzer que sus manos estaban blancas de apretar con tanta fuerza las mantas que lo cubrían._

_Boris se dio cuenta que la cabeza agachada de Kai no era señal de sumisión o arrepentimiento… era de furia ― "¡Esa técnica es peligrosa! ¡Pon atención!" ― gritó Boris._

_Incapaz de aguantar Kai murmuró ― "Si es tan peligrosa, porqué debo aprenderla" ― pero el fino oído de Boris captó lo dicho._

_Una bofetada resonó en el silencio de la enfermería… haciendo que a uno le doliera y se quejara levemente y alguien ahí escondido respingara con riesgo de ser descubierto… que no salió de la estancia como le fue ordenado._

_La respiración del pequeño peliazuel se entrecortó, los jóvenes nudillos tronaron por la presión que ejerció para guardar silencio… sabiendo que solo lograría otra bofetada por lo menos. Pero no pudo evitar que su mirada brillara intensamente._

_Boris la notó pero también, para suerte de Kai, su mirada le recordó a Boris una que pertenecía a alguien muy por encima de él, a quien no convenía molestar; por mucho que hubiera dejado en sus manos y plena libertad y apuntara privadamente que no le importaba su joven vida… públicamente era su heredero, su nieto. Pero el ruso se lo guardó muy bien de siquiera hacerlo notar ― "No me retes joven Kai… No-me-retes" ― enfatizó mientras sujetaba la pequeña barbilla y la obligaba a levantarse y a su dueño a mirarlo._

_Se miraron durante unos segundos._

_― "¿En verdad quieres retarme?"_

_Kai era muy joven y pese a su orgullo, terquedad o rebeldía, como quiera llamársele desvió la mirada. Boris sonrió. El rebelde bicolor era aún muy pequeño para entender cuanto debía temerle a Boris pero tenían muy poco tiempo juntos como para doblegar el espíritu de ese niño… lograr que voluntariamente cayera de rodillas con el rostro bajo… algún día sin duda su sola presencia lograría eso. Era el torcido pensamiento del adulto. Su sonrisa se agrandó y agregó…_

_― "Pequeño Kai, te enseñaré porque se dice que no hay que jugar con fuego" ― y agregó con seriedad ― "Descansa pequeño Kai, en dos días estarás bajo mi directa supervisión" ― giró para irse ― "Casi lo olvidaba. Acabo de adquirir un hermoso látigo… y… Chresorev aún te considera incapaz para tener a un ser tan poderoso como lo es Dranzer" ― Kai se estremeció por la velada amenaza ― "El fuego es luz y calor… no lo olvides o yo personalmente te lo recordaré" ― la sonrisa volvió a aparecer._

_El pequeño niño exhaló el aliento que había estado conteniendo desde que Boris le levantó la barbilla. Se mordió el labio, cerró los ojos a no encontrar algún consuelo en la fría habitación. Giró sobre sí mismo y apretándose contra la almohada empezó a llorar._

-ooOoo-

Los guardias de Olga los llevaron junto a su jefa. Ella sonreía nuevamente cuando el ritmo de ataque cambió...

― "_Conozco_ _ese ataque…"_ — comentó Spencer en ruso. Tala le miró directamente, casi preguntando con sus ojos algo que temía con las palabras. El enorme ruso asintió — "_Espiral de espinas_"

— "¿_Estás seguro_?" — preguntó el pelirrojo, cambiando de idioma, sin dejar de ver a los guardias, notando los rasgos físicos.

— "_Es el mismo ataque de Gunther, paso por paso_" — Spencer habló velozmente en ese mismo idioma… casi en un susurro ahora en ruso — "_Kai caerá en el anillo... en cualquier momento..."_ — Spencer estaba tenso, preocupado aunque alerta.

— "_Pero si es el mismo... quizá no tenga tantos problemas_" — habló Tala en un tercer idioma e intercalando palabras en su idioma materno — "_Aquella vez no le fue bien pero…_"

— "_Los tendrá, porque él no se acuerda_" — saltó el idioma otra vez, ahora en chino, haciendo que Ray los mirara.

— "_Entonces_ _no tenemos oportunidad"_ — murmuró Tala en el mismo idioma.

— "¿Qué? ¿Qué están diciendo?" — vociferó uno de los guardias que les apuntaba con el arma.

— "Que no tenemos oportunidad" — contestó Ray.

El otro guardia sonrió. Solamente había oído el último intercambio entre los chicos rusos. Él también hablaba chino. Tala bajó la cabeza y murmuró una maldición… se había olvidado de Ray.

-ooOoo-

― "Perdiste Hiwatari" ― gritó. Avanzó un paso mientras Kai hacía un gran esfuerzo por ponerse de pie ― "Vaya… me sorprendes que aún tengas fuerzas para intentar ponerte de pie… casi me conmueves… parece que tienes un corazón. La pared no te ayudará"

Greta sonreía… había ganado. Tenía a Kai y a Dranzer total desventaja. El fénix gritaba… ellos podía sentir las plumas cayendo por todos lados… Vio como su enemigo había sido lanzado contra una pared y solo por eso se medio sostenía de lado, pero su mirada desenfocada y vacilante cabeza le decían que ella lo había derrotado… miraba que los labios de Kai se movían pero no podía distinguir que murmuraba, su cabeza cayó hacia delante y el flequillo gris cubrió su rostro cuando una rodilla tocó el suelo, su mano izquierda aún tocaba la pared y la derecha sujetando su pecho.

- '_Sólo concéntrate… sólo concéntrate_' – repetía Kai mientras las acusaciones de Greta, su risa y sus burlas se hacían cada vez más lejanas.

Ella torció el gesto. Esa soberbia de Kai, soberbia de quien casi en el suelo pero no lo acepta eso la enojó. El orgulloso Hiwatari aún pensaba que podía vencerla. Ella pasó saliva, frunció los labios y respiró profundamente, sintiendo como el odio se filtraba nuevamente por todo su ser.

― "Si quieres ser humillado… eso tendrás" ― habló entre dientes y dirigió su blade contra el vacilante Dranzer ― "Suéltalo Hellsou. Destruye a Dranzer" ― ordenó ― ¡Ataque final! ¡Qué retumbe el trueno! ¡ESPIRAL DE ESPINAS!"

Kai sintió cuando el blade de Greta empezó a girar con tanta velocidad que el retumbo se convirtió más allá de un simple zumbido… era el sonido… y su memoria despertó… levantó la cabeza justo para ver como el antiguo Blade de Gunther se estrellaba directamente contra Dranzer.

-ooOoo-

Olga había seguido con una sonrisa el ataque de Greta, lo conocía y sin duda sería el trágico final del nieto del hombre que había menospreciado el talento de su padre.

― "El corazón de Kai no aguantará… morirá de una u otra forma" ― susurró pero lo suficientemente audible para que Tyson la escuchara ― "Aquí se terminó. ¡Guardias! ¡Mátenlos ahora…!"

Tyson y Max horrorizados miraron frente a ellos las enormes armas apuntándoles y el brillo salvaje, psicótico y asesino en esos hombres. Instintivamente cerraron los ojos al escuchar cuando prepararon las armas y por eso no vieron como los ojos de los guardias y de Greta se abrieron increíblemente, cuando una cegadora luz los golpeó. Tala, Spencer y Ray, completamente de espaldas a los batallantes solamente notaron el rostro aterrado de los matones de Greta y un resplandor sobre ellos e instintivamente cerraron los ojos.

Un zumbido que hizo vibrar todo…

El grito del fénix de Kai…

Y el inconfundible choque de dos poderosas bestias bit…

-ooooOoooo-

Hola. Sé que nada que escriba puede compensar la espera que les hice pasar. Y si por algún milagro aún tengo quien lo lea tendré que confesar que me salieron otros capítulos que no tenía contados… eran muy largos.

Mis más sinceras disculpas por el atraso. Quería terminarlo y cuando volví a leerlo no me pareció bien y lo modifiqué. Espero que esté mejor que el original.

Gracias por todo.

**N/A** Ahora dejé en cursiva los recuerdos, porque leì que se tiende a confundir porque la pasarlo de mi compu a FanFiction se pierden caracteres especiales u otro tipo de letra con que se distinguen.

¡Qué lo disfruten!


	74. Chapter 74 Sin orgullo… sin dignidad…

Capítulo 74

**"Sin orgullo… sin dignidad… sin esperanza"**

* * *

Tyson fue el primero en abrir los ojos y notó que Olga se encontraba cegada por un extraño brillo a su espalda. Conteniendo las ganas de saber que era se lanzó contra ella. Ambos cayeron sobre la camilla a la que aún estaba sujeta Hillary.

Los tres cayeron al suelo.

La reacción de Tyson distrajo a los guardias. Tala, Spencer y Ray aprovecharon sin cuestionar que sucedía o creían que sucedía y dieron cuenta de los cinco guardias, cuya distracción les costó caro.

Minutos después Max reaccionó, aún tembloroso y sin saber muy bien como continuaba con vida. Vio Spencer y a Ray encargarse de los hombres que estaban en el suelo y nuevamente a un borrón pelirrojo pasar frente a él. Suspiró. Su reacción no había sido pronta. Aunque sin duda podía ayudar a un atontado Tyson a ponerse de pie y levantar las dos camillas. Los chicos menores quizás estaban un poco sacudidos, pero parecían encontrarse bien. Kenny abrió los ojos… musitó un 'no quiero ir a la escuela' parpadeó un par de veces y luego cerró los ojos.

Hillary hizo otro tanto, aunque más coherente ― "¿Todo… bien?" ― preguntó en un susurro.

― "Si, descansa" ― le dijo el estadounidense, ella asintió levemente y cerró los ojos.

Max suspiró aliviado.

Entretanto, despúes de asegurar a los mercenarios, Spencer se dirigió a donde estaban los chicos menores y señaló a los otros que yacían en el suelo ― "Esto no acaba inútiles, debemos movernos" ― y sin más demostraciones de afecto, escogió unas las armas esparcidas por el suelo ― "Vamos, reúne a tu parvada"

-ooOoo-

Tala en tanto se apresuró a llegar a Kai antes que los otros pensaran que hacer, dejando a Spencer asegurar el terreno.

La batalla había terminado.

El blade yacía destrozado en el suelo, la imagen del Áddax se había fragmentado. El espíritu de Hellsou su alejaba del lugar. Greta estaba hincada en el suelo, inmóvil.

Tala había visto muchas veces eso en la Abadía. El impacto de perder una bestia bit, la energía desvaneciéndose al igual que la fuerza del blader, porque él o en este caso ella después de eso estaba en tal estado que era innecesario preocuparse, al menos por un tiempo.

Respiró con alivio al ver a un Dranzer que estaba bastante roto pero aún giraba... apenas.

Tala dejó a Greta y ambos blades a su suerte, él tenía algo más importante que hacer y se apresuró a llegar con Kai.

Y el ruso apenas llegó a tiempo.

Kai estaba de pie apoyado en la pared, pero aún así comenzaba a tambalearse hacia delante. Hubiera caído sin mucha gracia. Pero Tala intervino sujetándolo del brazo. No era del total gusto de Kai, pero tampoco era tan necio como para negarse. Tala sintió la tensión del otro y pese a eso no lo soltó. Supo que había hecho lo correcto cuando vio en la mirada de Kai un leve agradecimiento.

— "Vaya Kai, has progresado" — afirmó Tala con algo de envidia en su voz y agregó con doble sentido — "_Mirabile dictu_"

Kai parpadeó y movió la cabeza para concentrarse en lo que había dicho Tala… error que notó enseguida, puesto que su mundo se inclinó.

— "¿D-Dranzer?" — tartamudeó, llevándose la mano libre a su pecho tratando de conseguir urgentemente algo más de aire que necesitaba.

— "Está bien, mejor que tú"— contestó Tala, sin perder detalle de los movimientos de Kai y preocupado al notar que no había protestado o regresado la burla. Sin duda estaba lastimado, pero terco como era no diría nada hasta que… Tala acalló esa vocecita, pasaría ese puente en su momento.

― "L-lo quie-e-ro" ― susurró.

― "Bien ahora lo traigo"

― "No… vamos… por él" ― dijo con algo más de fuerza.

― "Kai" ― empezó a decir el pelirrojo, pero el nombrado a duras penas levantó la cabeza y una mirada de rebeldía brilló en sus ojos apenas abiertos.

― "_A-ad glorium_" ― susurró. Dando un par de respiraciones y cerrando los ojos muy a su pesar.

Tala suspiró exasperado ― "Idiota" ― gruñó. Entonces el pelirrojo levantó sin mucha ceremonia el brazo de Kai sobre su hombro y el propio alrededor de la cintura de Kai, quien no pudo evitar quejarse. Esta vez no estaba tan agradecido.

― "Y-yo puedo" ― susurró desmintiéndose cuando no hizo ningún intento de alejarse de Tala, cosa que no hubiera logrado de cualquier forma sin caer al suelo.

― "No es el momento" ― siseó Tala ― "Tenemos que avanzar y nos estás atrasando"

Kai no dijo nada pero una elocuente mirada de rabia refulgió en sus ojos.

― "Si sobrevives puedes matarme después"

Lentamente ambos caminaron hacia donde se encontraba el blade. Fue hasta ese momento que dejó de girar. Tala sintió como el cuerpo de Kai se cedía y lentamente lo guió al suelo. Lo recostó sobre unos escombros lo dejó allí mientras recogía un maltratado blade. Lo miró fijamente, negando con la cabeza. Kai había exagerado; un poco... un poco más y Dranzer se habría marchado junto a Hellsou. Al ponerlo en la mano de Kai, aunque dudó un poco en hacerlo, notó que el oji-rojo recuperó el sentido, intentando incorporarse. Otro bufido de exasperación de parte del pelirrojo. Kai sujetó la muñeca del otro, Tala frunció el ceño.

― "Debes aprender a respetar tus límites, Kai" ― dijo mientras le ayudaba a ponerse nuevamente de pie. Bajo el flequillo creyó ver un pequeño destello y una media sonrisa…

— "Jamás" — musitó.

Tala optó por guardar silencio. Mientras ellos avanzaban lentamente para llegar con los otros, cosa que no lograron, sin embargo.

Spencer llegó poco después. Para encontrarse con un Kai desmayado en los brazos de Tala y a Greta de rodillas en el suelo, sollozando mientras los pedazos de su blade se desintegraban lentamente. Spencer la contemplaba impasible, en apariencia, mientras en su interior se debatía entre la simpatía y la lástima.

― "¿Cómo está?"

— "Como debería estarlo un terco, idiota y que presiona más allá de sus límites" — contestó rodando sus ojos mientras ponía dos dedos sobre el cuello de Kai y presionaba algunas partes de su cuerpo, hasta que Kai protestó sin despertarse — "Lo sospechaba" — maldijo en voz baja y procedió a vendar su brazo izquierdo y sus costillas, aunque estás últimas como precaución… si no se toma en cuenta que esas "_vendas_" provenían de ropas de unos desmayados mercenarios, no muy limpias por cierto.

— "Me sorprende que le ganara" — dijo dando una mirada a Greta quien finalmente había sucumbido y yacía recostada de lado.

— "A mí que siga vivo. Recuérdame matarlo cuando salgamos de ésta" ― dijo mientras se despojaba de su abrigo y lo echaba sin mucha ceremonia sobre Kai.

— "Haz fila, rojo… voy detrás del Sr. Voltaire"

Iba a contestarle cuando Tala sintió un leve apretón en su brazo.

― "¿Kai?" — preguntó y se acercó para escuchar que decía.

― "Sácanos… tráelas…"

Se miraron un momento. Tala asintió, ya lo había pensado... En sus actuales circunstancias era el mejor movimiento estratégico… Kai supo que ya estaba en mente del ruso. Temía que dejara a los otros a su suerte, pero aún se entendían sin palabras, aún podía confiar en él y podía descansar un poco.

― "Y… y Bryan. Él…"

Tala sintió como Kai perdía el sentido. Ya no había tiempo de vacilar, ya no podía dar marcha atrás o cambiar lo que con todo gusto habría hecho en otras circunstancias. Tenía la oportunidad de recuperar a su _'amigo'_ o perder su confianza para siempre. Decidido, como las circunstancias lo ameritaban, lo depositó suavemente en el suelo, recogió a Dranzer de la mano de Kai y lo colocó en su bolsillo.

Casi al otro lado del salón, Tyson, Max y Ray ya habían dejado su inmovilidad y se encontraban auxiliando a los aún inconscientes Hillary y Kenny. Olga aún no se recuperaba del encontronazo con el peliazul.

― "Spencer, vigílala. Ya sabes que hacer" ― murmuró señalando a Greta, moviéndose rápidamente a otro lugar ― "¡Ray!" ― al escuchar su nombre el chino levantó la cabeza ― "Pasa a esos dos a una sola camilla, pongan a Olga en la otra, bien atada y organiza a los tuyos. Esto aún no acaba y tenemos poco tiempo"

Ray dio un vistazo y efectivamente esto no acababa… los mercenarios que estaban conscientes habían huido regresarían y en mayor número, tenían que salir de ahí.

-ooOoo-

Los chicos hicieron lo que se les ordenó, aunque no entendían porque poner a Hillary y Kenny juntos cuando podían permanecer separados. Preguntaron por Kai, pero Tala solo digo un seco '_sobrevivirá' _mientras de mal modo los apuraba a hacer lo que les ordenó.

Mientra trasladaban a Kenny, Tala se aproximó a Olga, revisó los bolsillos de la bata y encontró lo que buscaba, estaba satisfecho… hasta que vio un pequeño frasco quebrado no lejos de donde estaba. Maldiciendo se aproximó a Spencer.

― "_¿Encontraste algo?" _― por toda respuesta Spencer extendió dos pequeños frascos. Ambos eran idénticos, salvo por la cantidad. Un líquido claro.

― "_Tenemos tres, maldición son iguales hay un cuarto roto en el suelo, pero…" _― se detuvo un momento para dirigir la mirada hacia Kai.

― "_Olvídalo Tala_" ― susurró Spencer.

― "_La pasará muy mal_"

― "_No sería la primera vez. Podríamos equivocarnos y causarle algo más que una reacción. No sabes cual ni la dosis_" ― dijo Spencer mientra extendía la mano para recoger el de Tala.

― "¿_Qué pretendes_?"

― "_Llevarlos… nunca se sabe si servirán más adelante_" ― contestó Spencer mientras introducía los cuatro en un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

― "_Son frágiles… deberías considerarlo necesitaremos movernos rápido_"

― "_Y tú que no soy descuidado_" ― dijo mientras le enseñaba una pequeña caja plástica en la cual cabían perfectamente cinco. Tala le miró y Spencer se encogió de hombros sin dar explicación.

― "_Tenemos que salir de aquí_"

― "_Estoy listo. Ella no se moverá en un largo tiempo, podemos dejarla encerrada en…_"

― "_Con ellos_" ― dijo señalando a los Bladebreakers.

El rostro de Spencer se atirantó y miró de mal modo a su capitán ― "_Demonios Tala, apenas tenemos una oportunidad solos_"

― "_Con todos_" ― aclaró.

Spencer maldijo, esta vez sin restricciones.

-oooOooo-

Spencer había sido mandado a investigar mientras los otros sacaban a los guardias de Olga y bloqueaban la entrada principal. Tala se había despojado de su abrigo a favor de Kai, quien aún no había despertado no obstante que los rusos lo habían trasladado a una esquina. Estaba pálido y temblaba continuamente.

Ray y los otros habían colocado ambas mujeres en la camilla restante. No tenían más que unos minutos, pero era suficiente para bloquear la puerta donde los mercenarios habían salido. Aunque no entendían porque Tala había insistido en dejar a ambas mujeres dentro del salón. En tanto Max y Tyson hacían de vigías por donde había salido el ruso y la puerta atrancada, respectivamente.

Tala hubiera deseado que usaran las armas de fuego, pero ellos se habían negado rotundamente. Después de un rato el ruso pensó que talvez fue lo mejor… quizá corrían más riesgos dándoselas.

Spencer regresó al poco tiempo, confirmó las sospechas de Tala. Los hombres de Olga estaban al otro lado, aunque extrañamente no parecían moverse.

― "Tala, los ascensores no funcionan, la energía eléctrica fluctúa demasiado. Podríamos quedar atrapados" ― informó Spencer.

― "¿El ascensor de servicio?" ― preguntó Tala.

― "Podríamos subir de uno en uno… ahora es demasiado pequeño para nosotros y no sé como estará en su mantenimiento. Sugiero las escaleras"

Tala hizo una mueca.

— "¿Cuántas armas llevamos?" — preguntó Spencer ante la atónita mirada de los más jóvenes.

— "Tres cortas, municiones y una larga. Pon una carga en la puerta y larguémonos… es raro que aún no hayan intentado ingresar" ― Spencer asintió sin protestar ― "Asegúrate que los de afuera lo escuchen, eso evitará que la derriben fácilmente. Lleva a Tyson, que sirva para algo y apresúrate" ― eso último definitivamente no le agradó al ruso más alto pero no era el momento de protestar ― "Ray, toma al rubio y empujen las camillas por el pasillo para subir al otro nivel hasta donde puedan, si hay obstáculos ayúdense pero pasen. Yo me encargo de Kai"

― "Espera un momento… ¿Por qué las dos camillas?" ― preguntó 'el _rubio'_.

― "Ellas vienen con nosotros"

La sorpresa aún era evidente en el rostro de todos los Bladebreakers y si conocieran mejor a Spencer hubieran notado que tampoco estaba contento con esa decisión… aunque la apoyara.

― "¡Estás loco! ¡Ella trató de matarte! ¡A todos!" ― vociferó Tyson.

― "Tala, esto no es buena idea" ― intervino Ray.

― "Las camillas nos servirán hasta llegar al pasillo, nos las arreglaremos en las escaleras" ― continuó ignorando sus protestas.

― "¡¿NO oíste? NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO" ― gritó Tyson.

Tala giró y se le quedó viendo, quizá no era la mirada de Kai… pero tampoco menos efectiva ― "Hazlo"

― "No cambiaré de opinión" ― dijo el chico de gorra cruzándose de brazos, el chico estaba decidido.

El resto fue menos elocuente, aunque era obvio que desaprobaban lo ordenado. Ray se puso frente a Tala.

― "Quítate chino" ― siseó Tala.

― "¿Sabes que es mala idea? ¡Eso nos hará ir más lento y es peligroso!" ― las palabras de Ray no eran solo temiblemente ciertas… eran un hecho.

― "¿Crees que es mejor dejarlas aquí? Olga no tendría nada que perder, ellos nos atacaría con todo, quizá Greta esté menos dispuesta pero la seguirá si ella se lo ordena y no dudará en matarnos si eso le sirve para acabar con Kai. De esta forma sus mercenarios pensarían en no usar fuerza total si quieren recibir su pago…"

― "¿Y si ya lo recibieron?" ― saltó Tyson.

― "Ese es el riesgo… y en caso necesario negociaríamos con ellas" ― espetó el ruso.

― "Creo que tendremos más oportunidad solos" ― murmuró Tyson.

― "Si crees tener más oportunidad solo, adelante" ― siseó ― "Venimos porque Kai insistió, pero ahora no tiene ni voz ni voto. Tus objeciones valen tanto como la basura. Tenemos a Kai y a Dranzer… ustedes son carga inútil"

— "No dejaré que te los lleves" — saltó Tyson.

En los labios de Tala se dibujó una sonrisa y Spencer amartilló su arma… aunque a su favor, no pensó en dispararles.

Tyson respiró profundamente aunque no pudo dejar de temblar visiblemente — "Me amenazas con una arma… cobarde"

— "Créeme Tyson, no necesito una para lastimarte en serio" — dijo de tal forma que los chicos tragaron saliva y contuvieron la respiración.

Ray recordó la forma limpia y efectiva en que los dos rusos dejaron fuera a cuatro de los cinco guardias a los que se enfrentaron. Sabía que Tala no jugaba.

— "Tranquilízate Tyson" — Ray se interpuso entre Tala y Tyson — "Tenemos que cooperar para salir de esto"

― "¿Dejarán sus blade?" ― les recordó Max, tratando de ayudar a calmar los ánimos o al menos hacer razonar a los rusos. Lo que funcionara.

― "Tenemos a Olga" ― señaló Spencer.

Ray tragó saliva… empezó a comprender. Notó que en verdad era un plan muy arriesgado y su intuición le decía que Tala no decía todo… era verdad que con Kai fuera, ellos no tenían ninguna opinión y corrían el peligro de ser abandonados a su suerte y dadas las circunstancia el plan de Tala era la mejor posibilidad que tenían. Respiró profundamente.

― "Tyson ayuda a Spencer; Max lleva a Hillary y Kenny, yo me encargo de ellas"

Tyson abrió los ojos con sorpresa ― "¡Ray!"

― "Vamos, no tenemos tiempo" ― y girando hacia Tala ― "Te seguimos"

-ooooOoooo-

Y lo hicieron.

Sin embargo, no fue una tarea fácil.

Penalidades.

Era la palabra que mejor describía el esfuerzo que requería avanzar. Entre piso y piso los corredores eran largos y las escaleras algo acaracoladas. Ellos intentaron llevar a los desmayados con todo y camillas, pero la base había sido construida, mejor dicho reconstruida de tal forma que hacía sino imposible muy difícil girar las camillas. Casi parecía a propósito. Y lo era. La construcción no era nueva, tenía algunos siglos de existencia y la idea era que los pasillos largos sirvieran para emboscar a los invasosres y las escaleras (casi en forma de caracol) para evitar que los invasores utilizaran cañones para avanzar a los pisos superiores. Los ingenieros que la modificaron consideraron que era muy costoso remodelar la estructura base de las escaleras, así que se conformaron con instalar un complejo sistema de ascensores para los visitantes distinguidos, aunque dejaron casi intacto el sistema del primitivo elevador de servicio (instalado 'recientemente' durante la época del último zar).

Sorprendentemente Greta aún no había reaccionado y más sorprendente aún, Olga tampoco. Pero Tala les recordó que no debían fiarse y mantenerlas a ambas bien atadas y cuando fuera posible separadas.

Kai despertó brevemente cuando llegaron al primer obstáculo… las escaleras. Su sobresalto y lucha por liberarse tomó de sorpresa a Spencer quien casi lo deja caer, mientras lo llevaba sobre los hombros.

Tala le dijo algo en ruso que aparentemente lo calmó. Ya más tranquilo Spencer lo depositó en el suelo, de espaldas contra una pared. Kai se recostó cerró los ojos tratando de controlar su reacción, pero no tuvo éxito.

— "¿Kai te encuentras bien?" — preguntó Max quien se apresuró a ver como se encontraba.

Tala notó la palidez y un sospechoso tono verde del otro y rápidamente le hizo una seña a Spencer quien lo alejó al igual que el resto. Cubriendo con su cuerpo a los otros dos.

—"¡Kai!" — gritó Tyson.

— "Guarda silencio" — le amonestó Spencer.

Tala ayudó a Kai a girarse. Y le golpeó la espalda increíblemente suave cuando el otro se inclinó para vomitar. De sus múltiples bolsillos le pasó un pañuelo. Ninguno dijo nada.

— "¿Pero? ¿Estará bien?" — insistía Tyson, tratando de ver como estaba Kai, pero el grandote de Spencer lo impedía — "Est…"

— "Ya te escuché, si"

— "No parece estar bien" — comentó Ray, intentando pasar — "Necesita ayuda"

— "La tiene"

Tyson intentaba en vano tratar de acercarse a Tala y Kai. Spencer no se lo permitía — "Vamos, déjame ayudar"

— "Él está bien. Mantente alejado" — contestó secamente.

— "Olga dijo que el corazón de Kai no aguantaría… que moriría de cualquier forma" ― comentó Tyson.

Ray y Max le miraron asustados y los tres giraron a ver a Spencer, pero éste guardó silencio y solo le dio una mirada a Tala. Éste movió la cabeza negando. Una figura se apoyaba en la pared y respiraba con dificultad.

— "¿E-es cierto?" — preguntó Max.

— "Mm"

— ¿Por eso dijeron que estaba en lo último?" — se escuchó la voz de Ray.

El silencio de Spencer aumentó la angustia de los chicos, quienes intentaron pasar.

—"¡Contesta!" — gritó Tyson.

— "Dije que guardaras silencio" — siseó mientras los miraba de una forma que los heló hasta los huesos. La verdad era que Spencer comenzaba a impacientarse con tanto interrogatorio, pero controlar a tres chicos sin golperarlos era una tarea pesada aún para él.

— "¿Es eso? ¿Él… él va a…?" — tartamudeó Max.

— "No va a morir. Si eso temes"

— "Pero se ve mal" — insistió esta vez Tyson — "Olga…"

— "Solo está exhausto, esta técnica requiere mucha energía"

— "¿Técnica? Nunca vi que usar algo así" — comentó Ray, compartiendo el pensamiento de los otros Bladebreakers.

— "¿Por qué no la había usado antes?" — cuestionó Tyson.

— "Es desgastante para ambos"

— "¿Ambos?" — Max no parecía muy convencido.

— "Kai y Dranzer"

— "¿Dranzer está…? ¿Dónde está Dranzer?" — Tyson recordó que no había visto a Dranzer desde la batalla.

— "No, no está destruído. Con Tala. Kai se arriesgó mucho y si lo vuelve a hacer perderá a Dranzer definitivamente. Y si cualquiera de ustedes vuelve a hablar, yo mismo los dejaré permanentemente callados. ¿Está claro?"

Los chicos movieron su cabeza en un silencioso sí.

-oooOooo-

Tala estaba preocupado. La respiración de Kai era trabajosa, era obvio que estaba mareado y no lograba coordinarse lo suficiente como para responder las preguntas que le hacía, ni con un simple gruñido. Si continuaba vomitando, entraría a una fase de deshidratación, en el mejor de los casos y ellos no contaban con medios para evitar lago más que eso.

Exhaló con molestia cuando vio a Kai perder el conocimiento otra vez. Era obvio que no podían contar con su ayuda… cuando más la necesitaban. Esa era un baja considerable en su actual situación. Con él habrían tenido una posibilidad de salir. Ahora constituía peso muerto. Solo eran Spencer, él… y el lastre de los inútiles Bladebreakers, pensó con desánimo. Tala volvió al presente cuando notó un pequeño movimiento de Kai. Gimió débilmente antes de quedarse inmóvil.

Tala le tomó el pulso. Un poco débil pero nada que que preocuparse… aún.

— "Spencer" — llamó y para su molestia no solo el nombrado apareció. Se llevó los dedos al puente de su nariz — "Avancemos" — dijo señalando las primeras escaleras.

-ooOoo-

Se detuvieron por tercera vez, resoplaban con fatiga. Cuando llegaron… a donde quiera que los guiara Tala; los Bladebreakes notaron que Spencer cerraba las puertas una a una. Pusieron atención en los primeros dos niveles. Ahora, ya no les importaba más que el pequeño descanso.

Tyson llevaba a Hillary, quien poco a poco tenía necesidad de tomar un reposo. Pensando en decirle a Hillary que debería ponerse a dieta en la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

Max llevaba a Kenny, no obstante de ser menos corpulento que Hillary, no dejaba de causarle problemas el peso del pequeño genio, además de llevar la computadora. Bueno, Kenny no le agradecería que dejara a Dizzy y una vez estuvieran relativamente a salvo sería útil.

Spencer llevaba a Kai y a Greta. Una hazaña, no obstante su tamaño. Pese a verse delgado y aún las carencias que había padecido, Kai no era liviano y Greta, si bien era mujer, ya era adulta y el peso combinado de ambos no era despreciable, aún para alguien tan fuerte como lo era el ruso.

Tala y Ray también tenían que lidiar con un peso que tampoco era despreciable: Olga, quien si era corpulenta.

Y para disgusto de los rusos tuvieron que abandonar el arma larga.

-oooOooo-

Al cuarto descanso ocurrieron algunos cambios en la forma de llevarlos…. Kai se se había recuperado un poco. Por lo menos estaba consciente y no obstante que necesitaba del apoyo de Tala para caminar. Spencer llevaba a Olga y a Kenny. Ray se ocupaba de Greta con la ayuda de Max y Tyson se ocupaba de Hillary.

Kai se sentía mareado y los ruidos fuertes no le ayudaban en nada, así como tampo las luces brillantes que parpadeaban en algunos corredores o los tragaluces ingeniosamente instalados. Procuraba guardar silencio, únicamente concentrándose en avanzar un paso a la vez, pero su respiración trabajosa era audible para Tala y para el sensible oído de Ray, quien prudentemente guardaba silencio.

Tala observaba a ambos con frecuentemente. Había notado que el chino notaba la situación de Kai y si bien era prudente, él no podía confiar (ni confiaría) en el pelinegro. En consecuencia, el ruso siempre optaba por guardar silencio e imponiendo a los Bladebreakers una inexplicable distancia entre Kai y ellos. Pese a que Tyson reiterara el comentario que había escuchado de Olga, Tala parecía no darle importancia. Y cuando Kai despertó fue más estricto de mantenerlos alejados de Kai. Los chicos más jóvenes lo intentaron una vez pero las miradas de los rusos se impusieron.

En el siguiente nivel, tras una de las puertas que estaban sin llave, encontraron una anticuada silla de ruedas a la cual le faltaba una rueda, no era fácil maniobrarla, pero reducía un peso: Olga, de quien se encargaba Ray y Spencer cargaba a Greta. Tyson quería llevarlas a ambas; Tala había –a regañadientes- explicado que ya no era conveniente tenerlas juntas y, agregó antes que Tyson dijera otra cosa, era mejor tenerla amarrada a la silla y que dejara de quejarse.

Tyson lo miró como si quisiera matarlo, cosa que a Tala le tuvo sin cuidado. Spencer esbozó una casi invisible sonrisa, Ray no la ocultó y Max suspiró. Todos habían entendido la otra idea de Tyson, llevar en ella a Kenny y Hillary.

Así continuaron. Apenas habían cubierto otros dos pisos y aún faltaban al menos otros dos para llegar a la azotea… cuando ― "Alto" ― ordenó Tala.

― "¿Sucede algo?" ― preguntó un jadeante Ray.

― "No vamos a lograrlo de esta manera" ― contestó el pelirrojo.

― "¿Entonces?" ― preguntó Tyson… temiendo lo peor.

― "Regresaremos"

― "¡QUÉ!" ― protestó Tyson ― "Nos llevó mucho esfuerzo subir estos últimos niveles"

― "Solo unos metros" ― dijo Tala rodando los ojos ― "Podemos aguantar más si nos encerramos"

― "S-Spencer, adelántate… y cierra las puertas de los niveles superiores, deja trampas no muy potentes… y regresa" ― se escuchó una débil voz.

― "¿Kai?" ― susurró el ruso quien pese a las protestas del bicolor no lo había dejado caminar por su propio pie.

Spencer miró a Tala, quien negó ― "Yo iré, necesitamos de tu fuerza… si alguna despierta"

— "¿Más cargas? Pero… ¿No se derrumbará el edificio?" — Tyson preguntó temeroso.

Una mirada de Tala le dijo que ellos sabían lo que hacían. Y optó por guardar silencio. El pelirrojo no esperó a las quejas de los otros; Spencer le entregó los explosivos.

― "¿Entonces que haremos nosostros?" ― preguntó Max.

― "Enclaustrarnos" ― dijo Spencer.

― "¿Qué?"

― "Empezarán a hacer una barricada para encerraremos… el local de mantenimiento es perfecto. En caso de emergencia hay un ducto de basura" ― dictó Tala señalando una puerta ― "Ray tendrás que encargarte solo de Greta, Spencer de Olga y Kai…

Kai asintió con la cabeza.

― "¿Ellos podrían llegar por ahí?" ― preguntó Max.

― "No es muy probable… es muy pequeño para una persona adulta…o grande" ― comentó Spencer sin más.

Ray miró a Spencer; éste solo se encogió de hombros; Tala se puso la mochila sobre su hombro se encaminó a cumplir su encargo.

― "¿Y si lo usamos para salir? Ellos nunca imaginarían que vamos de regreso al primer nivel" ― comentó Ray.

Spencer negó ― "Podría estar obstruido… además de ser una caída libre de quince metros en el primer tramo" ― comentó ― "Y si ellos lo conocen podrían poner una trampa" ― les comunicó Spencer mientras cargaba a Greta estilo bombero.

― "Sigamos" ― murmuró Kai, poniéndose lentamente de pie.

― "¿Podrá hacerlo?" ― susurró Max a Tyson.

― "Tiene qué" ― dijo algo fatalista el joven rubio.

-ooooOoooo-

* * *

_'Mirabili dictu' _Es una locución latina traducida como "Admirable de decir". Porque Tala se está burlando de la situación de Kai al mismo tiempo que lo admira.

_'Ad glorium'_. Se traduce literalmente "Por la gloria" pero significa trabajar por la gloria, e, irónicamente, por nada.

-oOo-

En verdad lamento nuevamente esta tardanza. Así como en las otras historias. Quería subirla hace más de un mes y no había podido. El sistema de Internet de mi casa estaba –está- bastante mal y a cada rato indica que hay error y me cierra el programa. Eso y que el antivirus dice que no es una página segura. Como sea. Nuevamente disculpas. Espero, porque ya no puedo prometerlo subir al menos un capítulo más este año y uno o dos capítulos de las otras historias que se han quedado en el tintero si todavía me recuerdo en que cuaderno escribí la continuación. Porque aunque no las tenga en limpio están en mis cuadernos de 'estoy aburrida… ¿Qué hago mientras espero está larga cola? Y mi caligrafía francamente me pone en problemas.

Por favor ténganme un poquito de paciencia mientras acomodo mis ocupaciones, líos y algunas cosas que… bueno que gracias a esta página todavía tengo mi cabeza más o menos como 'Nick casi decapitado'

Gracias por los comentarios.


	75. Chapter 75 Del otro lado

**Capítulo 75 **

**"Del otro lado"**

* * *

Tala recorría el pasillo tan enfocado como lo permitían sus tumultuosos pensamientos. Su mejor oportunidad hubiera sido deslizarse por el ducto de la basura. Con la ayuda de Spencer sería fácil bajar con Kai, aun cuando éste no estuviera en condiciones de hacerlo por su propio pie.

Su mente viajó al momento en que Kai despertó. Para ese momento todos mostraban signos de cansancio y el que Kai caminara aunque fuera apoyado en él, era una ayuda para avanzar, aun cuando el abrigo del pelirrojo representaba un peso, tampoco era la mejor idea despojarse del mismo. Sin embargo, a ninguno de los dos les atraía la idea. A Kai, avanzar apoyado en el hombro de Tala, sería considerado una debilidad y más frente a los Bladebreakers. Al pelirrojo, el mostrar preocupación respecto a alguien que literalmente los abandonó en el campeonato, por muy directas que fueran las órdenes de Boris y Voltaire era algo más que humillante. Pero ambos sabían que tenían que avanzar. Y cada uno tuvo que tragarse sus dudas e incomodidades.

El avance fue más lento de lo que en principio imaginaran. Tala, aunque pendiente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor no descuidaba la difícil respiración de Kai. Por momentos pensó que solo la voluntad del chico lo mantenía de pie, especialmente porque, fuera de toda costumbre escuchó a Kai murmurar casi inaudiblemente disculpas y frases cortadas… no solo las escuchó sino también las entendió. Le era difícil ver a Kai tan vulnerable, y no estaba seguro si él realmente estaba consciente o estaba avanzando en automático; Tala pensó en decirle algo que aliviara el peso de esas confesiones… No pudo, las palabras se anudaban en su garganta.

Tala realmente lo intentó, no pudo o quizá no supo cómo.

Después de un corto silencio el grito de los otros al descubrir las sillas de ruedas hizo que Kai respingara para luego caer en la inconsciencia, haciendo que Tala trastrabillara por el peso muerto del otro chico.

Tala ayudó a Kai a sentarse… o evitar desplomarse en el suelo. Le dijo algo a Spencer quien asintió y se quitó su abrigo para echarlo sobre la semi-inconsciente figura. La mano del otro ruso cayó pesadamente sobre el hombro del pelirrojo y le dio un leve apretón.

― _"Esto aún no termina rojo"_ ― susurró sin mirarlo ― _"Tengo cosas que arreglar en Rusia. Así que lo que haya que hacer, hazlo"_

Tala sacudió la cabeza consciente que tenía que concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo y que "_hubiera_" no le servía para nada en ese momento. Él estaba en el "ahora" y si quería un "después" tenía que enfocarse. Ya tenían la mitad de la misión cumplida. Tenía a Kai y a Dranzer.

― _"Entonces a salir de aquí"_ ― murmuró entre dientes apresurando su carrera.

-ooOoo-

Entretanto, el resto de los fugitivos habían llegado ante la puerta de su "enclaustramiento", si bien cada uno estaba cansado y la mayoría jadeante, era notorio que Kai a duras penas –o milagro- permanecía relativamente de pie apoyado en la pared. Ray se había adelantado y forcejeaba con la puerta, al punto que pensaba patearla cuando la mano del ruso se posó sobre su hombro.

― "No"

― "Hay que entrar"

― "Lo sé" ― y se inclinó a teclear algunos comandos. Un pequeño panel se encendió…

Nada sucedió.

Un pequeño destello de molestia brilló en los ojos del ruso quien nuevamente lo intentó con igual resultado.

Eso representaba una contrariedad al plan que habían trazado. Respiró profundamente.

― "¿Y ahora?" ― preguntó Max con vocecita tímida.

Spencer no contestó.

― "¿Buscamos otro lugar?"― preguntó Ray.

El silencio por parte del ruso continuó.

Tyson se acercó también y extendió su mano hasta el pequeño panel. Una enorme mano atrapó su muñeca aún antes de tocarlo… un doloroso 'ay' se escuchó.

― "Cuando teníamos nuestros blades logramos pasar una puerta" ― dijo Tyson mientras se frotaba su mano.

― "Ninguno tiene" ― contestó Spencer mirando la consola.

― "Podríamos usar el de Kai" ― insistió Tyson.

― "¿Dranzer? está fuera de esto" ― dijo entredientes.

― "¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué…?" ― empezó a decir Tyson pero Ray intervino.

― "Espera un momento…" ― preguntó Ray temeroso de la respuesta ― "¿Qué tan al límite lo llevó esta vez?"

― "Nada que te importe" ― Spencer giró y lo vio fijamente ― "Guarden silencio"

― "Pero…" ― empezó Tyson mientras Spencer alargaba su mano para sujetar nuevamente la muñeca de Tyson.

― "_Usa esto" _― se escuchó una voz ronca y en ruso interrumpiendo las intenciones algo homicidas se Spencer ― Kai extendió lo que parecía ser una tarjeta de acceso. Estaba respirando con dificultad y si hubieran podido ver sus ojos a través del flequillo habrían notado que su mirada estaba vidriosa ― "_5…3…3… no_" ― vaciló ― "_5,3,4…0,0,**_" ― dijo tambaleándose levemente.

― "_Solo tengo dos oportunidades antes que se bloquee_" ― contestó Spencer en ruso soltando la muñeca de Tyson.

― "_Boris... clave... teniente Shc…" _

De no ser por Max y Ray habría caído al suelo de golpe. Ambos lo recostaron en el suelo dejándolo de espaldas. Tras un momento de vacilación Spencer se dirigió al panel. Dudó un segundo, respiró hondo, deslizó la tarjeta y tecleó el código que le había dado Kai. La consola se iluminó y la puerta tras un chasquido se desbloqueó.

Spencer la empujó suavemente, al notar que no abría la empujó con su hombro y asomó su cabeza ― "Vayan a vigilar" ― dijo a Ray y empujando la puerta en su totalidad y entró.

Ray se levantó, no sin antes cubrir a Kai con el abrigo de Tala que estaba usando a medias, de tal forma que no necesitara abotonarlo y puso el abrigo de Spencer bajo su cabeza. Le hizo una seña a Tyson, quien miraba por Hillary y Kenny, para que se levantara y se dirigiera al lado opuesto, dejando a Max al cuidado de Kai y de los otros chicos.

-ooOoo-

Spencer se encontró en una habitación no muy grande, como para unas diez mesas para cuatro personas y sus sillas. Los tragaluces permitían la entrada de luz pero aun así buscó el interruptor para completar la iluminación. Unas cuantas mesas arrinconadas unas contra otras y un pequeño carro de servicio. Al fondo una puerta de dos hojas.

Pasó rápidamente a la siguiente habitación.

Era tal como la recordaba, pequeños bloques de vidrio a modo de tragaluces permitían una iluminación casi perfecta. Anaqueles de acero en los costados de las paredes, grifos, una estufa industrial y dos puertas sin salida que él conocía perfectamente y de alguna forma esperaba que ciertas cajas estuvieran intactas, así como el servicio de cuchillería y como Tala lo había predicho el ducto de la basura, el cual debía de obstaculizar completamente, aunque todavía no estaba del todo seguro de hacerlo, sino como última opción.

El uso del ducto de basura constituía la segunda de las dos maneras de salir de ahí; aunque ninguna practicable en ese momento, tampoco descartable. Deslizarse por el ducto con todos era una locura, especialmente con los otros a rastras. Podría volar los bloques de ladrillos transparentes pero alertaría a los matones de Olga y no consideraba que los otros estuvieran en mejores condiciones deslizarse a rapel, aunque tuvieran el equipo… pero con Kai ahora inconsciente…

Empezó a planificar que haría cuando un grito llamó su atención contendiendo una maldición se apresuró a salir.

-oOo-

Cuando los otros dejaron a Max y se dirigieron a un extremo opuesto, el rubio entendió que no solo se había quedado al cuidado de Kai, también estaba a cargo de velar de los otros dos chicos… además de mantener un ojo sobre las dos mujeres cautivas, cosa que realmente temía. El que Kai se levantara y caminara hasta donde ellos se encontraban le dejaba al menos a unos cinco metros de donde se encontraban los otros y eso suponía cierta dificultad de mantener un cuidado ideal. Habiendo pensado eso, consideraba la idea de mover a Kai (puesto que era uno) o a los otros, era doble esfuerzo, aunque los acercaría a donde se encontraba Spencer.

Max notó como Kenny se movió murmurando algo y dejó a Kai un momento para ir a ver a los otros. Revisó a Kenny pero no parecía que su condición hubiese empeorado, al notar que el chico se estremecía decidió despojarse de su abrigo y cubrirlo con él, no obstante que Kenny tenía el suyo propio. El geniecillo dejó de moverse y se acurrucó más debajo de su improvisada manta. Max sonrió y le acomodó mejor su abrigo. Hillary había abierto los ojos y había girado su cabeza, el jovencito rubio no estaba seguro de hacía cuánto. Ella movió sus labios, aunque Max no entendió que quería decirle, ella no parecía agitada. Ella le sonrió y fijó sus ojos en Kenny, sonriendo nuevamente. Max se agachó y sujetó su mano, ella la apretó débilmente antes de cerrar los ojos otra vez. Nuevamente movió los labios y entendió un suave "gracias" antes que ella volviera a dormirse. La miró un rato notando como el abrigo de Tyson (sobre ella) se movía rítmicamente… Kenny parecía haber encontrado el mismo ritmo, no obstante que se encontraba hecho una bola intentando captar más calor.

Max se levantó para ver a las dos mujeres. Spencer había tenido la precaución de mantenerlas relativamente separadas y antes les había revisado sus amarres, pero aun así... Inhaló profundamente y les dio una mirada. Al parecer todavía seguían inconscientes y rogaba no solo que permanecieran así un poco más sino que no tuviera necesidad de revisar sus ataduras. Fue al girar la vista que se congeló.

Parpadeó, pensando que no veía bien. Fijó su vista durante algunos segundos; tragó saliva cuando no vio lo que esperaba ver y rápidamente se dirigió a donde se encontraba Kai. Puso su mano sobre el abdomen de Kai… nada. Apartó el flequillo del rostro de Kai y golpeó suavemente la mejilla de su capitán tratando de hacer que reaccionara… aún nada. Puso su oído sobre el pecho de Kai, sus dedos en su cuello y después sobre su nariz. Max palideció.

― "¡Chicos, vengan pronto!" ― gritó haciendo que sus compañeros de equipo respingaran ― "¡Necesito ayuda aquí!"

Al escuchar el grito de Max, Tyson fue el primero en reaccionar y se apresuró a acercarse. Vio a Max palidísimo presionando el pecho de Kai. Abrió los ojos entendiendo de inmediato se hincó y empezó ayudar al rubio.

Tyson levantó la cabeza ― "Llama a Spencer" ― le dijo a Ray quien acaba de llegar.

Ray corrió hacia la puerta que momentos antes había atravesado el ruso ― "¡Spencer ven pronto! ¡Kai no está respirando!" ― gritó y rápidamente regresó con los otros.

Cuando Spencer salió se encontró con los chicos inclinados sobre Kai aplicándole el RCP. El ruso maldijo otra vez y se apresuró a acercarse al grupo, puso una mano alrededor del cuello de Kai y maldijo más fuerte.

-ooOoo-

Una voz que no esperaba escuchar le hizo abrir los ojos. El resplandor que le recibió le hizo cerrarlos y un molesto dolor en su cabeza le hizo quejarse.

― "¿Te vas a rendir muchachito?" ― Kai escuchó una voz tan conocida y al mismo tiempo tan temida que le hizo levantarse de un salto. Es voz provenía de un rubio de ojos azul-celeste de su edad ― "Una vez me dijiste que no te rendirías… estabas tan equivocado en qué pero correcto en la actitud"

― "¿Estoy muerto?" ― preguntó Kai con voz triste. Al descubrir quién le habló.

― "Quizá muriendo pero definitivamente a punto de rendirte… ¿No?"

- '_Fantástico… estoy alucinando' – _pensó.

― "Mmm. No, un poco. Realmente es la conexión entre mi bestia, la tuya, los recuerdos y energías de mi hermana y las tuyas… una sombra del pasado… estás soñando o pensándolo bien… quizá si estás alucinando"

― "Es el final entonces" ― dijo dejándose caer al suelo ― "Estoy cansado"

― "Vaya… finalmente te dominaron muchachito, tu fuego se apagó, tu luz se extinguió… es decepcionante"

Kai le dirigió una mirada de muerte, de esas que hacía que los Bladebreakers dieran dos pasos atrás… abrió la boca… pero así como llegó la ira dentro de él así se extinguió… ― "Yo fui el culpable de tu muerte" ― fue lo que finalmente salió de sus labios.

― "Si, lo fuiste" ― dijo con voz suave pero sin reproche ― "¿Es por eso que te estás rindiendo?"

― "Te dejé morir" ― Kai siguió sin contestar la pregunta.

Gunther miró al horizonte con melancolía y luego giró su rostro hacia la figura que estaba sentada en el suelo.

― "¿Dime Kai? ¿Te culpas por dejarme morir o porque estar vivo?"

No respondió y Gunther se sentó a su lado… Kai sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo ante la cercanía, giró para verlo… esperaba ver ojos vacíos frente a él, una sombra, un fantasma…pero solo parecía que eran lagos de tristeza y algo de simpatía.

Las anteriores palabras de Gunther regresaron a su mente "…_es decepcionante"_ apartó la mirada – '_realmente lo soy' – _pensó recordando las palabras que tantas veces había escuchado de su abuelo y Boris. Había luchado contra esa sensación de dolor en su interior, cuando las lágrimas picaban por salir, un grito se anudaba en su garganta, la respiración se hacía difícil y todo lo que deseaba era desaparecer. Él había decidido que demostraría que era algo más que un instrumento de su abuelo, más que un objeto que algunos usaban para llegar a su abuelo… siempre lucharía por ser más que eso… por eso se rebelaba una y otra vez no importando a quien desafiara o las consecuencias que su terquedad atraía… pero… hasta él tenía límites… era humano después de todo. Sentía miedo, dolor, soledad… - '_decepcionante' – _pensó empuñando sus manos.

― "Kai, mírame" ― le dijo el otro muchacho.

Pero Kai… bueno era Kai y nunca obedecía de buenas a primeras… a menos que quisiera y ésta no era una de esas.

― "Pequeño _scharlach_…"

― "No me digas así…" ― dijo entre dientes.

― "Entonces, mírame"

― "¡No!"

― "¿Por siempre tienes que ser tan obstinado?" ― entonces empezó a reír ― "Kai… si estás alucinando ni debería importarte, si estás muriendo ya no importa. Y si soy una sombra… no hay que tenerme ¿Verdad? Entonces… ¿No tienes curiosidad? Sé irracional sigue adelante con la alucinación o lo que supongas que soy. ¿Porque dudas? ¿Crees en seres fantásticos, un fénix, un lobo y una dama de hielo que lo controla, un Áddax? ¿Qué quieres creer, Kai? o mejor dicho ¿A qué le temes?"

Kai no estaba convencido. Detestaba ser manipulado, pero sin importar los desafíos que se presentaban frente a él luchaba cuando podía, quería o hasta que su terquedad le permitía estar de pie. ¿Qué le quedaba? ¿Pasar otro año aburrido en espera que algo o alguien lo sacara de su caro internado? Ya había pasado y con un desastroso resultado… Quizá ya era tiempo de darle a su vida otro enfoque… dar un paso adelante y avanzar a un nuevo nivel. Cerró los ojos por un momento para abrirlos y de mala gana le miró…

Una nueva sorpresa le abofeteó en su rostro. Los ojos ahora eran un espejo donde unos ojos rojos le miraban… los suyos, pero no eran los del adolescente sino un pequeño niño que aún no tenía sus características marcas en las mejillas, un niño de grandes y asustados ojos rojos a punto de soltar el llanto… cuyos labios temblaban visiblemente. Abrió la boca y la imagen hizo lo mismo, entonces cerró los ojos.

Gunther se hincó para quedar a la altura del ahora pequeño Kai y suavemente, como años antes, suave pero firmemente sujetó su mentón y le obligó a levantar su cabeza ― "Eras solo un niño, no había nada que pudieras hacer en ese entonces. Al intervenir no me hubieras salvado y ambos hubiéramos muerto. Eso es pasado. Ahora no eres ese niño que no pudo hacer nada, eres fuerte, debes pelear por tu vida. ¿Dejarás a los otros morir por nada? Hay más de una verdad… la has visto"

― "Hubiera preferido mantenerla en el olvido" ― dijo quitándose la mano de un manotazo.

Gunther resopló suavemente ― "No. Huyes de la verdad… otra vez ¿Cuántos años Kai? ¿Desde los cinco? ¿Tres? Sé que piensas que nunca has sido feliz… salvo cuando sientes la emoción de la batalla. Sé realista, nadie lo es, y una mentira que te haga creer que eres feliz hasta que lo descubras y tu mundo estalle en pedazos no vale la pena…"

― "He vivido con eso" ― le interrumpió cansado de lidiar con tanta palabrería.

― "No, sólo has sobrevivido… no vivido"

― "Me basta… por ahora" ― completó dudando un poco del alcance real de sus palabras.

Gunther sonrió ― "¿Prefieres aceptar una mentira? Estás cayendo en el mismo error; te metes en líos por decir la verdad o por evitar decirla… aunque técnicamente no mientas" ― sonrió por un viejo recuerdo ― "¿Entonces, por qué mentirte ahora? ¿Crees acaso en la felicidad que se basa en una mentira?"

Kai sonrió tristemente, guardando silencio.

Gunther le miró con preocupación ― "Estás caminando tercamente al filo de la oscuridad. Ten cuidado… quizá más adelante una mano que te saque de la oscuridad…"

― "¿Acaso tú no puedes?" ― dijo con un tinte de sarcasmo que el otro ignoró.

― "No. Solo soy un pequeño destello, tú necesitas algo más… aunque ahora te _baste_"

― "Hm"

Gunter sonrió aun manteniendo su posición hincada.

― "¿Te veré otra vez?" ― preguntó Kai.

― "Francamente no me gustaría" ― Kai entrecerró sus ojos ― "Quizá ya no puedas regresar… buena suerte pequeño _scharlach_…"

― "Dije que no me digas así…"

Gunther puso su mano sobre el pequeño pecho pero antes que Kai la apartara, Gunther lo empujó con fuerza, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás… mientras su risa hacía eco en los oídos de Kai.

-oooOooo-

Los chicos resoplaron aliviados; hasta Spencer sintió alivio… cuando escucharon una leve tos de Kai y un par de confundidos ojos rojos finalmente abiertos.

― "¿Kai?" ― preguntó Max apartándose.

Pero el chico no respondió. Cerró los ojos.

― "¿Spencer?" ― preguntó Ray un poco alarmado.

― "Pulso débil pero constante. Tú" ― dijo refiriéndose a Tyson ― "Llévalo adentro y pase lo que pase no dejes que se duerma"

― "Pero… Hillary y Kenny…"

― "Éste y el chino me ayudarán"

― "Pero volvió a dormirse" ― alegó Tyson.

― "Él no está dormido" ― Spencer se agachó nuevamente y dijo algo en ruso al oído de Kai, quien lentamente abrió los ojos. Iba a cerrarlos pero Spencer le golpeó en la mejilla haciendo que abriera los ojos y moviera los labios haciendo que el ruso torciera el gesto.

― "¿Cómo hago para mantenerlo despierto?" ― insistió Tyson, no queriendo utilizar el método de Spencer.

― "Usa tu bocota para algo más que tragar" ― Tyson abrió la boca para protestar ― "o tu cabeza para algo más que llevar una gorra. Tenemos suficiente que hacer" ― dijo señalando a las dos mujeres. Olga empezaba a moverse.

― "¡Oye! Yo…"

― "¡Tyson!" ― gritó Ray ― "Sólo hazlo"

Pero hacerlo no era tan fácil. El peliazul se rascaba la cabeza ideando como levantarlo. Se hincó y pasó un brazo de Kai sobre él e intentó levantarse pero trastrabilló con el peso. Pero logró equilibrarse lo suficiente para ponerse de pie. Ahora el problema era acomodarlo de tal forma que no lo lastimara; no era tan despistado como la mayoría podía suponer y temía que un mal movimiento causara que sus lastimadas costillas terminaran de romperse e incrustarse en algún lado.

Repentinamente el peso se aligeró, sorprendido levantó su cabeza y descubrió unos ojos dorados mirándolo y un colmillito sobresaliendo en una suave sonrisa ― "Disculpa haberte gritado"

― "Me lo merecía" ― le contestó Tyson.

― "Te ayudaré a acomodarlo… tengo que ayudar a los otros" ― Tyson asintió ― "¿Kai?" ― preguntó cuándo un débil quejido salió de los labios del bicolor ― "Aguanta un poco más ¿si? Tyson, Spencer dijo que no lo acuestes completamente pero que tengas cuidado con sus costillas, dirígete directamente a la cocina pero no lo entren en ninguna de las otras puertas… no tengo idea" ― dijo antes que el otro le preguntara ― "Llegaremos tan pronto como podamos"

― "Genial" ― protestó ― y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta con su nuevo peso.

Ray sonrió.

Kai estaba delgado y estos últimos días hicieron que bajará aún más de peso… o eso esperaría. Y Tyson pensó que Hillary pesaba. Por si fuera poco estaba más asustado que antes. Si, él lo admitía. Había aprendido que no importaba hacerse el valiente y si hubiera ayudado en algo lo gritaría hasta donde aguantaran sus pulmones. Ver a Kai en esas condiciones no ayudaba mucho; que Olga le dijera que estaba muriendo definitivamente no ayudaba y verlo "_morir_" dos veces aunque no lo fuera… lo tenía al borde, ni se diga lo que acababa de suceder. La emoción de ver la batalla había pasado. Le era difícil encontrar un equilibrio -irónicamente- en esa montaña rusa de emociones. Él era impulsivo, entusiasta y apasionado con las cosas que hacía (especialmente comer y el beyblade) y no se avergonzaba de eso. Y por eso le molestaba la pasividad de Kai; él tenía que tener el control de todo, siendo agresivo o distante… y a veces ambas cuando no tenía control de las cosas. Por eso le confrontaba, lo sacaba de sus casillas cuantas veces tuviera oportunidad, quería verlo estallar, que sacara sus emociones, literalmente verlo sacar llamas. Realmente, Tyson quería saber cómo alguien tan helado como Kai podía tener como bestia bit un ser de fuego, porque reconocía que Kai era un temible bleyluchador que tenía una especial habilidad –que envidiaba- de saber que estaba mal o como mejorarla, un líder a quien todos giraban la cabeza en espera de sus instrucciones… hasta él, buscando su aprobación o temiendo su desaprobación…

― "¿Y entonces Kai, de qué quieres conversar?"

Kai gimió.

-ooooOoooo-

Si lo sé y en verdad no tengo disculpas. Hace… demasiado tiempo que no solo tenía que actualizarlo sino también terminarlo. Era otra de las razones por las cuales no quería entregarlo. Me gustaría decir que tenía un bloqueo pero sería tan falso como pretender que no me importaba la nueva versión de Beyblade. Me desinflé. No he escrito más historias y los cuadernos donde las anoté todavía los conservo con algo más que nostalgia. ¿Por qué ahora? Porque no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias (aunque casi siempre termino a medias… uy que feo se lee) y porque de algún forma admiro la tenacidad de Bladz Liska, su constancia y sobre todo lo fiel que es a lo que cree y aprecia; eso me hizo sentir pequeña y de alguna forma si hay algo por lo cual regresé es por ella. Así que si tienen la oportunidad le agradecen.

Leí algunas historias que nunca terminaron. Juzgué mal pensando que eran unos irresponsables por no terminarlas y caí en la misma situación. Como disculpa parecerá rara, pero es una forma de explicar –tontamente- el por qué no seguí publicando. ¿Escribiendo? Todavía lo hago, de ¿Beyblade? Un poco menos pero lo tengo presente.

Espero que lo disfruten, me disculpen y tendré que retractarme porque al amarrar la historia con el final, me dí cuenta que quedaba como muy cortado y me tocó que agregar otros capítulos.

Saludos.


	76. Chapter 76 El obstáculo está entre

**Capítulo 76 **

**"El obstáculo está entre nosotros"**

**-OOO-**

* * *

Hola!

Otro capítulo.

Les agradezco los comentarios y los otros mensajes que he recibido.

**Advertencia:** No estoy segura si esta clasificación sería la mejor considerando lo que está escrito más abajo. Quizá podría herir a personas sensibles o abrir algunos recuerdos que es mejor mantener cerrados. No es excesivamente sanguinaria o literalmente pueda causar pesadillas. En todo caso creo que "Los Vengadores" son más pesados y últimamente cualquier película 'clasificada para mayores de 13 años' . Quizá exagero la advertencia… Por cualquier cosa estaría en una clasificación "T" por violencia… y creo que desde capítulos atrás, y llega muy tarde. Están advertidos.

Un abrazo.

* * *

Preguntarle a Kai qué habló Tyson y esperar su respuesta sería imposible; y no porque no quisiera… él vagamente recordaba que le habló sobre una cueva, su abuelo y ¿Chocolates? Él tampoco podía asegurar si contestó algo, le ignoró o le dio una mirada asesina. Porque en la bruma de su semi-consciencia tenía la sensación que llegó un momento en el cual solo deseaba tener un poco de fuerza para tumbar a ese parlanchín. Cuando Tyson finalmente se calló y pensó que podría descansar un poco, escuchó los pesados pasos de Spencer quien llegaba con Hillary y Kenny.

Esto último había sido idea de Max, quien consideró colocarlos en lugar seguro para evitar que quedaran en medio de la disputa o por lo menos no tan expuestos. Spencer lo consideró, aceptando que quizá eso ayudaría que el resto de _"cargantes Bladebreakers"_ se concentraran.

― "Abre la puerta de madera y hazles lugar a éstos, allí estarán seguros si se complica la situación" ― fue la respuesta a la boca abierta de Tyson.

― "_Éstos_ tienen nombre" ― dijo mirándolo con decisión ― "Kai necesita agua y no hay en los grifos ni en los anaqueles, ni siquiera en esa bodega"

― "Lo sé nosotros volamos la bomba de agua"

Tyson abrió nuevamente la boca pero no dijo nada y se apresuró a hacer lo que Spencer le ordenó.

Spencer respiró profundamente antes de acercarse a Kai a quien sacudió con algo de rudeza ― "_Despierta Kai, sabes que no te debes dormir_" ― dijo en ruso cuando vio que el otro abría los ojos le tomó el pulso. Gruñó un poco pero todo parecía estar bien ― "_Se buen y lindo chico_" ― esperó la reacción de molestia del otro antes de continuar siempre en ruso ― "_Trata de mantenerte despierto y te conseguiré algo para beber_" ― notando el interés del chico más pequeño se dirigió a un anaquel y hurgó en el tramo más alto. Sonrió cuando encontró lo que buscaba.

Tyson reapareció y notó que Spencer arrastraba una desvencijada caja de madera la cual estaba tratando de abrir.

― "¡Agua!" ― gritó emocionado.

― "Es vodka, no la bebas" ― dijo Spencer secamente mientras revisaba otra caja

― "Tengo sed"

La mirada que le dio el otro hizo que dejara la botella en la caja. En eso escuchó un gruñido y vio a Spencer que se levantaba y llevaba una botella a sus labios.

― "Dijiste que era vodka" ― protestó.

― "Esa. Esta es de agua y aún es potable" ― se puso de pie y se acercó a Kai a quien le dio un poco del contenido ― "Toma la otra y dale a esos dos un poco pero no te la acabes" ― se acercó a Kai y le levantó para acercarle la botella, controlando que no bebiera demasiado ― "_Despacio Kai, hay un poco más ¿Recuerdas la broma que le hicimos a Meltov después para nuestra fiesta_?" ― dijo en ruso, el más chico asintió y un destello de diversión apareció en sus ojos…

En esa ocasión el cocinero (Meltov) casi los atrapó y después de la fiesta que tuvieron, estuvieron a punto de ser desollados con un cuchillo de carnicero que tenía… pero se salvaron porque el cocinero no podía decir a sus superiores y menos a Boris que tenía vodka de contrabando, cuando repentinamente apareció en la puerta de la cocina en busca de Kai.

― "_Hey no te duermas" _― dijo golpeando sus mejillas otra vez ― "_Sólo aguanta un poco más mientras Tala regresa y veremos si puedes dormir un poco. Tengo que ir a ver a los otros_" ― miró a Tyson quien sostenía a Kenny intentando darle un poco de agua ― "_Quizá me equivoqué con el idiota_"

― "Bry…" ― jadeó intentando respirar.

Spencer movió la cabeza negando mientras miraba de reojo a Tyson ― "_Está fuera de nuestras manos. Ya no se puede hacer nada_" ― se levantó pero una mano le sujetó de la manga ― "_Déjalo así. Hay que terminar de atrincherarnos. Aguanta a Tyson_" ― la mano se aferró con un poco más de fuerza… casi desesperada. Spencer se agachó ― "_Tómalo como una penitencia_" ― sonrió cuando la mano se aflojó y un brillo homicida apareció en los ojos de su antiguo condiscípulo.

Spencer se levantó y se acercó a Tyson ― "Eh, mira que no se duerma hasta nueva orden… o…" ― y se fue dejando la oración sin terminar.

-ooOoo-

Cuando Tala regresó notó que Ray se encontraba de vigía y respiró con cierta tranquilidad. Ninguno se miraba afuera.

― "¿Todo está bien?" ― preguntó Ray.

― "Si, vamos adentro, las cargas nos avisarán cuando se acerquen" ― vio al pelinegro dudar ― "¿Qué sucede?"

― "Tuvimos problemas con Kai. Dejó de respirar… pero ya está bien" ― se apresuró a asegurar al notar como el pelirrojo aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos.

Tala no esperaba que eso sucediera y si bien la tranquilidad de Ray era un buen indicio de la situación no por eso dejaba de ser preocupado.

― "¿Qué pasa con la puerta?" ― Tala se detuvo y giró al notar que era de pase y combinación, además de parecer activada ― "¿Cómo entraron?"

― "Kai le dio una tarjeta y la clave a Spencer"

― "¿Recuerdas la clave?"

― "No, lo dijo en ruso, solo entendí el nombre de _Boris"_

― "¿Sonaban algo así? _5,3,4…0,0,**?" _― le repitió en ruso y al notar el asentimiento de Ray se relajó ― "¿Estás seguro?" ― dijo mirando fijamente al chino quien asintió ― "Bien entonces no hay problema, entremos"

Su mirada se ensombreció al notar que solo tres personas ocupaban el recinto. Olga se encontraba despierta, atada pero amordazada. Spencer junto a Max arreglando las últimas barricadas.

Antes, Olga se había despertado; los chicos tuvieron que amordazarla porque sus amenazas traían de punta los nervios de Max. La barricada en las puertas laterales era un hecho y una más pequeña bloqueaba parcialmente la entrada a la cocina. Sin embargo, Max no estaba de acuerdo con la orden de Spencer de colocar a ambas mujeres contra la estructura, aunque Ray para sorpresa del rubio, accedió a utilizarlas como escudo humano.

Quizá no era lo más noble pero sin duda les daría una oportunidad para que los otros no utilizaran una fuerza total; dos problemas surgieron de ello: el primero es que Max no estaba de acuerdo, aún sin las amenazas, y contra todo pronóstico se enfrentó no solo con Ray (quien había apoyado a Spencer y sugerido separarlas un poco más, para evitar cualquier ayuda entre sí) sino contra Spencer (obviamente sin éxito); y el segundo problema estaba en que los seguidores de Olga debían saberlo, pero mientras tanto el escucharla… era francamente muy cargante.

― "¿Spencer, dónde está Kai?" ― preguntó Tala al estar cerca del otro ruso.

― "Con Tyson y los _otros_"

Tala entrecerró sus ojos y con voz glacial comenzó a hablar en ruso ― "_Te dije que no los dejaras que se acercaran a él_"

― "_Era necesario, los otros solo estorbaban la poca concentración de éstos. Imagino que el chino te dijo lo de Kai"_ ― contestó en el mismo idioma.

― "¿_Por qué todavía está con él?_"

― "_El chino es avispado, el capitalista es obediente… sabes lo problemático que es Tyson y no tengo paciencia para tratarlo… y alguien tenía que mantenerlo despierto"_

Tala asintió no del todo convencido.

-oooOooo-

Tyson después de asegurarse que los otros se encontraban bien, regresó a su posición con Kai, quien tenía los ojos cerrados pero los abrió de golpe cuando sintió una mano sobre su cuello.

― "Hey tranquilo, soy yo"

Ese comentario no tranquilizó al bicolor ― "Vete" ― musitó apenas.

― "No puedo. Spencer me mataría si se entera que te dejé dormir después de lo que sucedió. Nos asustaste mucho"

Kai no comentó nada. Tyson levantó su mano para ponerla nuevamente sobre la garganta del otro, cuando Kai a duras penas levantó la propia y golpeó sin mucho efecto la morena mano.

Tyson sonrió, eso era típico de Kai, quizá significaba que ya se encontraba mejor. Guardó silencio un momento antes de hablar –para malestar del otro- ― "Dijo que no te dejara dormir hasta nueva orden. Al notar una mirada asesina en los ojos de Kai, sonrió ampliamente y continuó ― "Quería preguntártelo antes pero no tuve la oportunidad… ¿Te gustaría volver hacer equipo conmigo? Lo hicimos en grande contra Zeo y los otros, bueno sé que no te gustó del todo y tuvimos algunos problemas, pero los superamos. Entrenamos y todo eso, aunque creo que ya deberíamos tener un equipo formal como la primera vez…" ― dudó antes de continuar ― "Sería fabuloso conseguir otro título. Tengo que hablar con los otros pero quería hacerlo primero contigo, si tú entras los otros lo harán sin dudarlo"

Kai se movió algo inquieto. En su emoción Tyson no lo notó.

― "Hablé con el Sr. Dickenson, dijo que hay algunos equipos interesados en competir a un nivel más… avanzado, creo que dijo. Además, Tala y los otros ya podrán participar, su suspensión terminó y sería divertido verlos participar contra nosotros sin la idea de conquistar el mundo o cosas tontas como esa, como aquella vez ¿Recuerdas? Bueno, sé que no te fue muy bien contra Spencer pero luchaste increíblemente y eso que tu abuelo… ah… bueno, eso… este… tú… bien… tuviste la oportunidad de… ah… tener más poder y… lo que sucedió… después… ya sabes. No podía creer lo que hiciste… y bueno… tuvimos una oportunidad cuando Ray empató contra Br…"

Tyson se detuvo abruptamente había olvidado lo ocurrido con Bryan y no estaba seguro como abordar ese tema sin incomodar demasiado a Kai, porque no quería decirle que había muerto o recordárselo si Tala se lo había contado y quizá esa era la razón por la cual no lo dejaba acercarse…

― "Kai, yo... Bryan… él"

― "Ya puedes irte Tyson" ― dijo Tala en un tono bastante frío.

Tyson parpadeó ante tan abrupta interrupción y dirigió automáticamente su mirada a Hillary y a Kenny y de vuelta a Kai. Tala pareció no darse cuenta de eso y se dirigió directamente a las cajas.

― "Tala, Spencer dijo que es vodka"

Una mueca de burla se dibujó en el rostro del pelirrojo ― "Lo sé" ― y dio un trago bastante largo.

Tyson se quedó con la boca abierta… no esperaba eso.

― "Dije, afuera. Ellos estarán bien sin ti" ― dijo el pelirrojo dejando a un lado la botella y girándose para dirigirle a Tyson una mirada realmente de hielo y aunque el actual campeón del mundo estaba acostumbrado a las miradas de Kai, ésta le hizo pasar saliva ― "LARGO" ― siseó el capitán del equipo ruso.

Tyson no tuvo más opción que salir. Tala le dio una mirada de molestia antes de agacharse frente a Kai y empezar a hablarle casi en susurros, pero desconfiado como era, en ruso.

― "¿_Aún estás vivo_?" ― dijo Tala y una mirada de odio apareció en los ojos rojos, sospechaba que Tala tenía un rato de estar parado, aunque ya tenía una idea del porqué de esa interrupción ― "¿_Cómo te estás_?"

― "Hmm… _tú_…"

― "_No empieces. Tampoco te vez mejor y es más de lo que esperaba_"

― "_Qui-quiero a D-Dranzer_" ― le contestó en el mismo idioma.

Tala se apretó la frente en un gesto de desesperación ― "_Casi la destruiste y ni estás en condi…"_

― "_D-dámela_" ― rechinó entre dientes.

Tala sacó el destrozado blade y Kai extendió una temblorosa mano ― "¿_Ves mi punto_?" ― más por enojo que por fortaleza, la misma temblorosa mano se lo arrebató en un cerrar y abrir de ojos sujetándolo firmemente contra sí.

― "¿_D-desde c-cuándo_?" ― respiró profundamente ― "¿_Por-por qué_?" ― cerró los ojos un momento.

― "_No es de tu incumbencia"_

Kai lo miró, incapaz de hacer algo más.

― "¿_Qué? ¿Piensas contárselo a los otros_?" ― Tala estuvo muy tentado a dar otro trago aunque solo fuera para hacerlo enfadar… dadas las circunstancias no tenía mucho que perder.

― "A-a…" ― tragó y respiró profundamente ― "_Voltaire"_

Eso si borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Sin embargo, una explosión interrumpió su '_charla'_; el pelirrojo levantó la mirada ― "_Es la primera…_" ― éste miró a Kai ― "_Tenemos diez minutos… quizá quince_, _antes que vengan_"

Tala se levantó pero una mano le detuvo por su camisa… el ojiazul parpadeó al ver la mirada que le dio Kai.

― "_Creo que ahora es el momento para que tomes tu tan deseada siesta_" ― dijo desasiéndose de esa pálida mano y salió sin mirar atrás ― "_No habrá diferencia cualquiera que sea el resultado, lo sabes también como yo_"

Sin más el pelirrojo salió.

-oooOooo-

Spencer esperaba con impaciencia la llegada del pelirrojo. Tyson había llegado bastante inquieto. Y la respuesta fue un "Tala bebió vodka", hizo que el ruso frunciera el ceño. Los otros se aproximaron pero Spencer los puso bajo control con unas cuantas maldiciones y siseantes órdenes.

Quizá eso no hubiera bastado para ese trío y Spencer estaba pensando en formas más o menos homicidas de hacerlos callar pero una explosión logró el efecto deseado. A los pocos segundos Tala cruzó la puerta.

― "_Ya hablaremos Tala, ¿Al menos puedo contar contigo?_" ― le dijo en ruso, esto último rebosante de un sarcasmo y falta de respeto poco habituales en él.

El pelirrojo rápidamente lo asoció con el comportamiento de los Bladebreakers… y maldijo en el interior. Tyson escondía su mirada, pero no era difícil suponer el motivo, aunque estaba relativamente tranquilo se notaba su incomodidad. Max estaba tembloroso, muy pálido y definitivamente no aguantaría mucho. Ray, estaba tenso pero al parecer si se podía contar con él.

― "_Si. Solo fue un trago"_ ― sostuvo la mirada y al parecer eso disminuyó la ira de Spencer

― "¿Cuánto tiempo?" ― preguntó Spencer en un idioma que todos entendieron.

― "No más de 15 minutos" ― contestó el pelirrojo.

― "¿Les quito la mordaza?" ― preguntó Ray.

Spencer las miró un momento antes de hablar ― "Aún no, creo que…"

― "H-hazlo"

― "¡_Maldición Kai_!" ― vociferó Tala al reconocer la voz a su espalda ― "¡_Qué diablos haces levantado!_" - cerró los ojos… maldiciéndose a sí mismo reconociendo que nunca, **nunca**, debió entregarle el blade. Recordando que no estaban solos se contuvo lo suficiente como para decir con voz bastante calmada en un idioma que hizo que Spencer entrecerrara los ojos al no entender, como el resto de su audiencia ― "¿_Para eso lo querías, maldito suicida?"_

Kai ignoró el comentario y quien lo hizo. Avanzando vacilante y con lentitud aterradora –para alguien como él- se dirigió a donde se encontraban Greta y Olga, casi se dejó caer entre ellas.

― "¿Kai… estás…?" ― balbuceó Tyson quien fue el primero en recuperarse de esa extraña visita.

― "H-hazlo, Ray" ― repitió cerrando los ojos antes de abrirlos y dirigirles a los rusos una de esas miradas que tan bien conocían… y detestaban. Una mirada de arrogancia y terquedad.

Los Bladebreakers no se movieron… no salían de su estupefacción.

Spencer negó con la cabeza, miró luego a Tala quien le devolvió la mirada en respuesta a la muda pregunta que le hizo y dio un encogimiento de hombros.

Greta también había despertado. A diferencia de Olga, ella había guardado un obstinado silencio, pese a que su mordaza estaba floja. Tampoco se había esforzado en liberarse o llamar la atención de sus captores. Ella había seguido de alguna forma la conversación de los rusos y sonreído del problema que sin duda se agravaría con el tiempo. Sin embargo, palideció intensamente de enojo al escuchar la voz de la persona (además de Voltaire) más odiada en su vida.

Ella estaba muy consciente que existía la posibilidad de no salir con vida, pero aún si Kai sobrevivía al enfrentamiento no lo haría por mucho tiempo. Quizá los otros no lo creían pero el chico realmente necesitaba atención médica. Y secretamente esperaba que se derrumbara en cualquier momento.

Pero ese susurro creó dudas en ella. Quizá no era tan fuerte como sabía que usualmente debiera ser, pero sin duda mucho más fuerte de lo que a estas alturas debería estar. Giró para ver a ese extraño chico aproximarse a ella, vacilante y con lentitud pero con esa elegancia que nadie podía igualar. Apretó la mordaza entre sus dientes con furia ciega, tratando de dominar las lágrimas de odio y frustración que pugnaban por salir. Casi rayó en la locura cuando Kai se sentó a su lado. Se hizo para atrás cuando el chino le aflojó la mordaza para permitirle hablar, ella solo la apretó entre sus dientes, intentando contener la furia que la consumía.

Una segunda explosión se sintió, más cerca de lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiera creído. Tala palideció inexplicablemente y las luces fluctuaron… dejándolos en una semioscuridad temporal.

Una risa se escuchó…

Olga reía.

― "¡_Kai qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza!" _― siseó Tala en ese mismo idioma que ninguno, ni siquiera Spencer entendía.

― "¿Sabes que esta es una batalla perdida, no?" ― la voz de Olga interrumpió cualquier respuesta. Su voz hasta apenas un momento era amenazadora se oyó tranquila, casi divertida.

Kai giró su cabeza para verla pero no dijo nada.

Greta continuó apretando la mordaza sin decir nada, algo sorprendida que Olga prefiriera hablar en un idioma que todos entendían y sin tener una idea muy clara del por qué.

― "Claro, si tuvieras al menos la mitad de la capacidad táctica de tu abuelo…" ― continuó Olga, quien se encogió de hombros ― "Se dice que las siguientes generaciones van perdiendo habilidades en un área y se ganan en otras. Tú eres el tercero… supongo que en tu caso es peor"

El silencio continuó.

― "Mi oferta aún está en pie, Kai… si se rinden, claro" ― hizo una pausa ― "Una muerte rápida para los otros y dos tiros para ti…"

― "¡¿Qué oferta?" ― replicó Tyson mirando alternativamente a Olga y Kai.

Olga le dirigió una muy despectiva mirada antes agregar con un suspiro ― "Como dije, los chicos de ahora son realmente maleducados y…"

― "¿Aún sigues con eso? ¡Estás loca! ¡Estás atada y serás la primera en morir cuando entren disparando!" ― continuó Tyson.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Olga y su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras miraba con aún más desprecio a Tyson ― "Sí, pero no seré la única en morir; no tengo miedo de eso y… si aún estoy viva cuando la masacre termine y tú también… créeme, me aseguraré que sufras más de lo que puedas imaginar" ― giró hacia Kai ― "Entonces Kai ¿Aceptas?, es más, dejaría que eligieras quien moriría primero. Me gustaría decirte que te daré un arma para que lo hicieras… pero sabes que no es posible. Seré compasiva y mataré también a la chica y el otro que está en la alacena"

― "¡Ellos no…!" ― Tyson no pudo evitar intervenir.

― "Oh. Sin duda prefieres dejarlos aquí, solos, perdidos en estas instalaciones, con frío y sin esperanza de ser rescatados para que mueran lentamente de hambre y sed… y pensar que dices que estoy loca. ¿Entonces Kai?"

Tyson, Max y Ray no podían creerlo. Tala y Spencer intercambiaron miradas mientras apretaban con más fuerza sus armas. Nada de esto había sido planeado. Nada parecía real, como tampoco los sacrificios que cada uno se impuso para llegar… a nada.

― "¿Realmente lo estás considerando?" ― le preguntó Ray ― "¡Habla de matarnos! ¡Podemos defendernos durante algún tiempo! ¡Podríamos lograrlo!"

Kai cerró los ojos. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaba dormido –o desmayado- pero su respiración profunda indicaba que no.

― "¿Eso crees? ¿Sinceramente?" ― intervino Olga ― "Solo es cuestión de tiempo antes que entren disparando. Si no me matan tengo la oportunidad de recibir atención médica y recuperarme en un buen sanatorio. ¿Qué crees que pasará con ustedes, chino? Se quedarán aquí, heridos o casi muriendo. Sangrando por enormes agujeros en sus órganos o huesos rotos cuyas astillas les harán gritar por cada leve movimiento que hagan hasta que lentamente dejen sus patéticas existencias, viéndose unos a otros, dándose falsos alientos de ánimo para resistir y cuando el dolor les invada gritarán deseando haber muerto antes"

Los chicos menores palidecieron al escucharla. Pero no tuvieron tiempo de contradecirle porque una voz en ruso se escuchó tras la puerta ― "_Ríndanse y entreguen a las señoras. Tenemos instrucciones de disparar o hacer estallar el lugar_"

― "Tic, tac, tic, tac, Kai" ― dijo Olga.

― "¿Qué dijo?" ― preguntó Max.

― "Las instrucciones que les dí querido niño. Sólo tienes un minuto, sino… nos veremos en el infierno" ― Olga habló sin una sonrisa, seriamente dejando claro su intención de matarlos con un toque de odio en cada respiración.

― "_Podríamos matarte ahora_" ― dijo Tala en ruso. Aunque el gesto de apuntarle con el arma no necesitaba traducción.

― "Ay, Ivanov. Me harías un favor pero no a ustedes. Si muero ellos tendrán el 65% de su dinero; si me rescatan con vida el 110%. Somos rusos… sabes cómo pensamos ¿no?" ― Tala nunca dudó que ella encontraba un morboso placer en hacer sufrir a los otros.

― "_Si_" ― dijo mirándola de frente ― "_Prácticos"_

― "_Y orgullosos_" ― dijo en ruso y agregó para los otros ― "Él dijo que **sí** chicos, él dijo que sí"

― "¿Q-qué significa?" ― preguntó Max, aunque temiendo la respuesta.

― "Somos prácticos. El invierno nos hace realistas. Come y no morirás. Abrígate y no perderás la nariz. Creo que ustedes lo entenderían como 'más vale pájaro en mano que ciento volando' Mis chicos son realistas y preferirán el dinero que ya tienen seguro" ― sonrió ― "En otras palabras… nos matarán" ― la sonrisa se amplió.

― "Greta, no eres rusa. ¿Acaso quieres morir?" ― comentó Ray ― "¿Tan poco valoras tu vida?"

Greta soltó la mordaza y sonrió tristemente ― "Es cierto no lo soy. No me importa la muerte solo quien morirá conmigo" ― dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a Kai ― "Y si ese es el precio no me importa el resto. Yo también soy práctica"

― "¿C-cumplirías?" ― Kai susurró.

― "Tienes mi palabra"

― "¿Le-le vas a creer?" ― Tyson no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchó. Giró a ver a sus compañeros quienes estaban igual de estupefactos. Habían pasado por tantos sacrificios y ahora… ― "¿Kai?"

No tuvo oportunidad de responder. Una ronda de disparos golpeó la puerta de metal y otras dos a los costados.

― "Tic, tac, tic, tac. El tiempo se acab…" ― canturrió Olga.

― "Acepto"

-ooooOoooo-


	77. Chapter 77 ¿Te acuerdas? yo sí

**Capítulo 77 **

**"¿Te acuerdas?... yo sí"**

**-ooo-**

Para Tyson y el resto de los Bladebreakers, parecía tan irreal. Ellas fueron desatadas y ellos OTRA vez atados, amordazados y colocados en fila. Los mercenarios rusos les apuntaban sus armas. Las esposas tintineaban en las manos de Tala y Spencer. Ellos no fueron amordazados.

Al principio cada uno de los chicos experimentó temor, horror y angustia. Sin embargo, al ver cómo eran tratados sus compañeros la ira proveniente de la frustración se abrió paso. El dolor se vio entumecido… habían luchado tanto en vano. Hillary y Kenny habían sido arrastrados a donde se encontraban los otros. No los habían atado, no parecía que fuera necesario. Hillary yacía boca abajo, un brazo debajo de ella y el otro extendido… de no ser por su respiración se hubiera pensado que estaba muerta. Ella había intentado arrastrarse hasta donde estaban los chicos mientras los hombres de Greta se reían por sus infructuosos esfuerzos, hasta que finalmente se detuvo y no lo intentó más. Kenny no despertó y yacía de lado, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Quizá Tala y Spencer eran los únicos que aún guardaban cierta horrible calma… quizá su sufrimiento anterior o simplemente tenían un método para desconectarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Kai aún permanecía en el lugar donde hacía algunos minutos se había dejado caer. Su respiración era bastante superficial y con el flequillo cubriéndole el rostro era difícil saber que tan consciente estaba de la situación.

En una esquina, las dos mujeres parecían tener una discusión. El rostro de Greta estaba enrojecido mientras el de la rusa permanecía pálido. Al parecer la discusión continuaba hasta que la voz de Olga retumbó ― "¡Leffencof!"

― "Señora" ― Iósiv Leffencof se aproximó.

Olga se adelantó y sin ceremonias tomó el arma que el mercenario tenía en su cinturón. Él la miró pero guardó silencio. Los chicos menores contuvieron la respiración ― "Nos vamos, prepare todo. Estamos retrasados" ― él asintió y se dirigió a su subalterno quien sonrió y junto con otros dos salió ― "Kai" ― habló Olga mientras se sentaba a su lado ― "¿A quién quieres que mate primero?"

Kai no se movió. Olga apuntó su arma al pecho de Kai y la presionó un poco logrando que él levantara cabeza ― "Si no lo decides, lo haré por ti"

― "Hillary y Kenny" ― susurró ― "No frente a ellos"

― "Eso no estaba en el trato, Kai" ― contestó la rusa pensándolo o al menos eso pareció, entonces se dirigió a uno de los hombres del llamado Leffencof ― "Tú lleva esos dos a dónde estaban… y espera mi orden"

El hombre sujetó a Hillary y a Kenny del cuello de sus abrigos y los arrojó dentro de la pequeña despensa. Se quedó en la puerta esperando. Kai levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Olga quien se encogió de hombros.

― "Qué más da. Te lo concedo" ― dijo Olga ― "Mátalos"

El hombre sonrió y entró a la bodega… segundos después dos disparos hicieron eco en la pequeña despensa. Los ojos de los chicos se abrieron ante el horror de lo que significaba eso… tragaron saliva y cerraron los ojos en un vano intento de entender el alcance, el significado… en su estupefacción. Quietos… paralizados ante eso solo podían llorar ante tan gran pérdida. Lágrimas amargas bajaban por las mejillas de Max, Tyson y Ray… sus cuerpos se estremecían ante tal inhumano acto.

Olga sonrió al ver la reacción de los chicos. Una mueca de satisfacción se hizo visible en su rostro. Un pensamiento y deseo de horrorizarlos aún más destelló en su ya retorcida mente… iba a dar la orden de arrastrar los cuerpos de Hillary y Kenny para que los otros lo vieran cuando Leffencof regresó visiblemente alterado― "Disculpe señora" ― intervino, me han informado que existe actividad en el radar. Unos helicópteros se aproximan, estarán en menos de quince minutos"

Olga palideció visiblemente, ella no esperaba que sucediera eso ― "Creí que estaba instalado el sistema ¡Qué demonios ocurrió!" ― gritó.

― "Fue desconectado para traer su helicóptero, señora. Con el alboroto no se instaló. Al parecer los guardias rojos han pasado la primera estación"

Olga respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, esto no estaba en sus planes… ― "Póngalos en fila. Ya sabe que hacer"

El hombre sujetó a Kai por el cuello del abrigo sin mucha ceremonia y empezó a arrastrarlo a donde se encontraban los otros.

― "Lo prometiste" ― se escuchó la voz de Greta ― "Podemos lanzarlo del helicóptero o dispararle. Quiero respuestas"

― "¿Crees que te las dirá?"

― "Dame el arma"

― "Eso no funciona con él" ― le dijo la rusa pero aun así le entregó el arma automática ― "Y no tenemos tiempo que perder"

Por toda respuesta Greta le quitó el seguro y la apuntó hacia a los chicos ― "Yo no prometí que no los haría sufrir, Kai. Quiero respuestas" ― amartilló el arma ― "¿A quien contrató Voltaire para matar a mi hermano?" ― Kai no respondió ― "Correcto" ― y apretó el gatillo.

Una mano levantó justo a tiempo el arma y tres disparos golpearon el techo haciendo que polvo y pedazos de cemento cayeran sobre los aterrorizados cautivos, quienes hubieran gritado si las mordazas no les hubieran impedido hacerlo.

Greta se giró enojada y antes de golpear a Kai con el arma éste susurró apenas audiblemente ― "Los otros le decían Jënphas. E-escuché decirlo… al jefe del gru-grupo" ― dijo apenas, agotado por el esfuerzo anterior.

Greta sonrió ― "Finalmente los malditos Hiwatari…"

― "No fue… mi a-abuelo"

― ¿¡Qué?! ¡Acabas de confesarlo!"

Kai tragó saliva… tratando de tomar la mayor cantidad de aire que podía ― "Pero… no los mandó… él"

― "¡MIENTES!" ― gritó y no obstante de ser mujer levantó a Kai por el cuello y lo estrelló contra la pared mientras acercaba su rostro al del chico ― "¡Te juro que los mataré a todos si no me dices la verdad!" ― amenazó.

A duras penas el chico levantó la cabeza ― "N-no miento…"

― "¡Dímelo!" ― dijo sacudiéndolo.

― "N-no fue… mi… fa-familia" ― dijo y su cuerpo se relajó completamente.

El peso muerto del chico inconsciente se le hizo muy pesado a Greta quien lentamente lo dejó caer al suelo. Giró violentamente y se dirigió con decisión a Tala ― "Tú sabes… ¡Él tuvo que haberte dicho!"

― "No lo hizo" ― dijo Tala, increíblemente tranquilo y mirando con cierta compasión la desesperada mujer ― "Sé tanto como tú de esto"

― "Juro que te arrepentirás…" ― sus ojos parecían casi desenfocados y apuntó el arma a la rodilla de Tala ― "TE…"

En eso un guardia apareció corriendo ― "¡Señoras, de prisa son los _Krokodil_! ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!"

Olga puso su mano sobre el hombro de la otra mujer ― "Ya oíste, tenemos que irnos. Si alguien puede darte respuestas será Kai. Tú…" ― se dirigió al guardia que acababa de entrar ― "…sabes que hacer. Primero esos dos y luego mata al resto… excepto a esos dos..." ― dijo señalando a Tyson y Max ― "Un disparo no letal a cada uno… que sobrevivan lo suficiente por dos días" ― diciendo eso dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Kai era apenas consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Trató infructuosamente de concentrarse en lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Entreabrió los ojos y vio como Olga lo señalaba; no entendió o mejor dicho no pudo entender qué fue lo que ordenó; sintió como era sujetado por el cuello del abrigo que aún tenía y arrastrado sin ningún miramiento. Cerró los ojos… no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que escuchó el ensordesedor zumbido del batir de las aspas de un helicóptero. Intentó moverse pero no pudo no sabía si era porque estaba atado o le era físicamente imposible, apenas sintió como su cuerpo era levantado del suelo y pasado a través de un hombro. Nuevamente intentó luchar pero su orgullo y desesperación no fueron suficientes para ordenarle a su agotado cuerpo rebelarse contra sus captores o al menos presentar alguna resistencia.

Debió haber perdido el conocimiento porque lo siguiente que sintió el frío cañón de un arma sobre su sien derecha y un brazo alrededor de su cuello, también escuchó voces que le eran familiares pero que no podía entender que decían… en ese momento el equilibrio volvió a fallarle y se tambaleó; como si fuera en cámara lenta cayó al suelo. Con la mirada brumosa vio botas de combate acercarse. En el reducido enfoque visual que aún tenía vio su mano derecha caer suelo manchada con sangre y algo tibio deslizarse por su rostro. Para su vergüenza dio un pequeño gemido antes que la oscuridad le reclamara una vez más.

-oooOooo-

Una conversación en ruso fue lo que finalmente hizo que despertara. Parpadeó varias veces para aclararse la visión, antes que un manchón rojo se materializara frente a él. Estaba acostado en lo que parecía una mesa de examen o una camilla pero definitivamente algo estrecho y que no era tan confortable como una cama. Unos pesados pasos se alejaron mientras tanto.

― "Finalmente" ― escuchó una conocida voz burlona le hizo ponerse en guardia ― "Pensé que habría que trasladarte inconsciente"

― "Hm"

― "¿Cómo te sientes?"

― "Y-ya tuvimos esta conversación" ― dijo tratando de incorporarse lográndolo a medias, lo que provocó que Tala esbozara una sonrisa. Kai entrecerró los ojos, indeciso si era de burla o simple diversión a su costa. El joven bicolor tuvo que darse por vencido. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente para recuperarse antes de intentar tomar impulso para tratar de incorporarse otra vez.

Tala no se movió.

Esos ojos azules, tan fríos como observadores se mantuvieron fijos en el cuerpo de Kai tomando nota de cualquier movimiento, gesto o sonido. Sus delgados labios se fruncieron aún más imperceptiblemente que su sonrisa. El torso de Kai estaba vendado, tenía gasa y esparadrapo. En las partes visibles, eran notorios moretones su pálida piel, antiguos y como resultado de situaciones más recientes.

Tala finalmente se movió de donde se encontraba sentado. Se acercó a lo que parecía ser una segunda mesa de donde recogió una camisa y un abrigo.

― "¿No vas a preguntar cómo están los otros?"

Kai levantó la mirada y volvió a cerrar los ojos antes de empujarse para sentarse un poco vacilante ― "Dranzer"

― "¿No?" ― Tala esperó aunque sabía que era inútil cuando Kai empezaba así una '_conversación'_ sacó un maltratado blade de su abrigo y se lo entregó a Kai, quien lo miró detenidamente antes de guardarlo en los bolsillos de su pantalón ― "Aún estamos en el Granero, pero partiremos en unos 45 minutos y deberías dejar de ser tan infan…"

― "¿Alguien ha abandonado las instalaciones?" ― dijo haciendo un gesto de dolor mientras se ponía la camisa.

Tala se le quedó mirando un momento indeciso entre negarle información y ser él el infantil o decírsela y esperar que no hiciera una locura ― "No. El capitán Shchendri ordenó que el transporte se realice en etapas. Aún no empieza la primera. Ordenó también que si despertabas se le avisara"

Kai se encogió de hombros y trastrabilló levemente al bajarse de la mesa de exámenes. Tala le sujetó del brazo poniéndolo sobre su hombro y sujetándolo de la cintura. Kai no dio ninguna palabra.

― "Están a algunas habitaciones de acá… sería mejor solucionar eso"

― "Hm"

― "Esto nos pone a mano con lo de Suiza ¿no?"

― "Tal vez"

No obstante de aún sentirse aturdido, el cerebro de Kai trabajaba a toda velocidad, intentando comprender muchas cosas que aún estaban en la oscuridad. Se detuvo un momento a recuperar el aliento, bajo la discreta pero siempre atenta mirada de Tala. Observó su mano, salvo algunas heridas por la ascensión anterior, pero nada que le diera un indicio… llevó su mano a la cabeza, pero su cabello estaba libre, sin vendaje alguno.

Kai entrecerró sus ojos.

La sonrisa de Tala volvió a aparecer… una de satisfacción.

-oooOooo-

Como Tala lo señalara, recorrieron el corredor para encontrarse en la entrada con un par de guardias armados, quienes solamente los vieron sin impedirles ni el paso ni mirar por la ventana Aunque al notar al chico Hiwatari, uno de ellos se alejó y llamó por radio. Desde ahí, Kai pudo observar quienes se encontraban en la habitación. Seis conocidos chicos, acompañados de dos militares muy bien armados. Si era para su protección o confinamiento… era algo difícil de decidir. Al menos estaban en silencio o en su caso particular sin tanto bullicio.

Kai los examinó uno a uno. Ninguno de los chicos presentaba heridas de gravedad. No se miraban que sufrieran o al menos eso sugería sus risas. Aunque Tyson tenía un cabestrillo, Max un vendaje en una mano y Ray uno en el hombro. Tanto Kenny como Hillary se encontraban en unas camillas pero salvo por su palidez no presentaban signos de lesiones graves. Al parecer el antídoto fue el indicado, pasaría sin duda algún tiempo antes que estuvieran al 100% pero nada que tuviera consecuencias graves… si no se cuenta el trauma de ser secuestrados y casi asesinados… por decir algo.

Spencer se miraba aburrido en un rincón, dos militares en esquinas opuestas. Fue al entrar que notó a un tercero sentado en una silla en la esquina, fuera de la vista de la ventanilla.

— "¡KAI!" — gritó Tyson al ver entrar a Kai y Tala en la habitación.

Los otros chicos giraron al verlo, los militares le dieron una mirada y regresaron sus armas a posición de descanso, toda vez que las habían bajado y apuntado.

— "¿Te encuentras bien?" — le preguntó Max, mirando de reojo a los guardias — "No nos dejaron visitarte"

Tala sonrió.

— "Hm"

— "Kai" — se escuchó la vocecita de Kenny un poco deprimida — "¿Podrías hacer que me de-devuelvan a Dizzy?" — dijo bajando la mirada y retorciéndose nerviosamente las manos.

Kai se dirigió hacia donde estaba Max — "¿Dracil?" — Max negó tristemente con su cabeza. Su mirada entonces se dirigió hacia Tala primero y luego a Spencer. Sin embargo, Kai inhaló profundamente y se dirigió con lentitud pero con firmeza hacia uno de los militares... sus miradas se enfrentaron.

— "_Dámelos" _— Kai dijo en ruso extendió la mano, tratando que su temblor no fuera tan visible — "_Ahora_" — dijo ronco ante la tardanza del militar.

Para quienes pudieran leer las señales corporales tan sutiles que emanaban del militar podrían ver que el joven militar estaba reacio a obedecer… sin embargo el militar giró su cabeza a Tala y el pelirrojo asintió. Finalmente sacó de entre su abrigo un saquito de lona el cual depositó en la mano de Kai, quien la abrió; aparentemente satisfecho con lo que vio agregó con frialdad — "_Y consigue esa computadora_… _Boris_" — éste asintió no sin apretar los puños y, sin decir una palabra salió de la habitación.

— "¿Kai?" — se escuchó la voz preocupada de Ray.

— "¿_Ustedes_...?" — Kai palideció y se interrumpió. Tomado por sorpresa trató de controlarse recostándose contra la pared por un momento y dirigiéndose a Spencer agregó todavía en ruso, casi en un susurro — "_Haz que le devuelvan la computadora sin daños"_

Spencer asintió.

Si bien Tala notó la alteración de Kai, no fue el único; Ray también lo notó y se apresuró a desocupar la silla donde estaba sentado, la tenía en sus manos para ofrecérsela cuando Kai lanzó ese saquito a Ray, quien soltó la silla cogiendo el saquito en el aire — "Repártelos" — ordenó.

El corazón de Ray dio un vuelco al tenerlo entre sus manos. Max al notarlo se acercó hacia él y recibió un pequeño disco con la imagen de una tortuga de color negro. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se acercó a la vez a Tyson a quien le entregó uno con la figura de un estilizado dragón, los ojos del chico se iluminaron.

Cuando Kai se separó de la pared se tambaleó levemente, aunque se recuperó al instante, no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Spencer, Tala y Ray.

— "¿Piensas explicarnos qué pasó?" — preguntó Tyson.

— "No" — y con tan escueta respuesta, Kai salió seguido muy de cerca por Tala.

-oooOooo-

El recorrido fue más largo del que Kai esperaba. De no haber sido por la ayuda de Tala, difícilmente hubiera logrado llegar hablar con el coronel antes del plazo fijado para marcharse.

— "Kai…"

— "Déjalo así, Tala. Sé por qué"

Tala asintió y en silencio ayudó a Kai a llegar al corredor. Donde sin decir nada le soltó y dejó que él caminara por sus propios medios. Ahí en la gran sala de entrenamientos se encontraban los prisioneros custodiados por los militares. Olga y Greta se encontraban separadas del grupo, aunque con su respectiva escolta. Al escuchar los pasos ambas levantaron la mirada. Odio, desdén, aflicción, orgullo y deseos homicidas aparecieron en sus ojos. Kai no se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban ellas, sino a donde se encontraba el jefe de la operación.

― "Me alegra que hallas regresado al mundo de los vivos Kai. Serán trasladados en la primera etapa" ― dijo el militar, serio y formal como la vez que se presentó en la oficina en la base militar. Él se encontraba hablando con otros dos oficiales.

— "…_ordenado mi traslado y una baja"_ — dijo Kai repitiendo las palabras que anteriormente le había dicho el _capitán _Shchendri

El militar sonrió – '_Personita conflictiva con excelente memoria…' –_ pensó.

— "Coronel" — le llamó Kai, el oficial levantó la vista de unos papeles que estaba leyendo. Sonrió ante el grado ― "Quiero hablar con ellas"

Shchendri le miró un momento, como evaluando que tanto tendría que decirles — "No lo considero conveniente"

— "Tenemos cuestiones pendientes"

— "Hablaremos de eso en mi oficina"

— "No"

— "Deberías dejarlo… se lo merece. Además dudo que tengan oportunidad de discutirlo después" — quien lo dijo era Iósiv Leffencof, quien ahora vestía uno de los uniformes de los militares rusos, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que muy bien podría desmentir la legendaria seriedad militar rusa.

Pero no fue todo, otros militares que se encontraban cerca se cuadraban para saludarlo como su superior y él les devolvió el saludo a sus subalternos.

― "Al parecer… son otros los que necesitan ser disciplinados…" — dijo el coronel.

— "Señor" — dijo cuadrándose al estilo militar y saludando a su superior, quien devolvió el saludo y con la seriedad del caso se dirigió hacia Kai — "Tus amigos se encuentran un poco sacudidos, pero en esencia a salvo. Cortes y contusiones menores dice el teniente Zoritsch. El Sr. Hiwatari ha llamado y te espera en San Petersburgo donde te reunirás con él. Como te habrá informado el joven Ivanov ustedes partirán en el primer grupo"

— "Imagino que no tendrás otra oportunidad. Hazlo… tienes veinte minutos. Ah… y te presento a mi hermano el capitán Mijaíl Shchendri" — dijo todavía molesto por la indisciplina de su hermano ― "Sabe qué hacer, capitán. Ellos quedan a su cargo. No los pierda de vista"

— "Sí, señor" — dijo saludando ahora más formal.

― "…ya hablaremos" — el coronel Shchendri devolvió el saludo y se alejó seguido por sus dos oficiales.

La sonrisa del capitán regresó — "Ya oíste. Una cosa más, no te dejaré a solas"

― "Lo sé"

― "Y Kai… tienen que llegar a juicio, son conexión con otras células. Gorin" ― el joven teniente se cuadró — "Traiga a la prisionera Gunther" — el joven oficial saludó y fue por ella — "Vamos, tienes poco tiempo" — dijo señalando a Olga

-oooOooo-

Kai se acercó. Olga se encontraba con un cabestrillo y vendajes en su hombro derecho. Aún podía verse el vendaje manchado con un poco de sangre. Y pese a estar herida tenía esposas en sus muñecas.

― "Vaya, vaya. Al parecer el abuelo del gatito nos tendió una muy bonita trampa. ¿Qué se siente ser la carnada?" ― dijo Olga con un gesto de dolor mientras lo miraba con una inquietante sonrisa… una que podría traducirse como el brindis hacia el ganador por un buen perdedor ― "¿Declararás en mi contra?" ― preguntó Olga, quien ni se miraba alterada ni arrepentida ― "Tendrás que declarar… será interesante que tengas que decir"

Kai ignoró la provocación.

― "¿Por cierto como están los otros?"

― "Sobrevivieron… todos"

― "Si eso me dijeron. Será una experiencia nueva que declaren ¿no? Descuida, mi gatito. Yo saldré del problema como lo hace tu querido abuelito y quien sabe podríamos tomar un té en un par de meses en ¿París? O un chocolate en Bélgica, tú decides"

Kai guardó silencio.

― "En serio Kai, ¿A qué viniste? ¿A burlarte? Ese no parece ser tu estilo… pero… supongo que siempre se hereda algo de nuestros antepasados"

― "No. Quiero respuestas sobre Gregor y el expediente Rojo"

― "¡Ohhh! La curiosidad mató al gato, Kai ¿Estás seguro que quieres saberlo?... y pensé que Greta era la autodestructiva" ― lo miró un momento y se carcajeó — "¿Crees que eres fuerte no? Realmente estoy pensando que será más satisfactorio si dejarte con la duda o aclarártela… oh es un difícil decisión"

— "Dame respuestas" — exigió.

― "Kai" ― interrumpió Tala ― "Vámonos" ― dijo al notar su palidez, no solo por lo que dijo Olga sino porque ya se había sobrepasado en su capacidad física…

― "Oh… ya ladró tu lob… no tu perro rojo. ¿Dime Tala, cuánto tiempo tardarás en morder la mano que te alimenta? ¿Hasta que te traicione o dispare?" — dijo mirando al capitán Shchendri, quien ni se alteró — "Kai no pasará la prueba de lealtad ¿Sabes que te dejará por los pequeños inútiles, no?" ― provocó a Tala.

Tala sonrió.

Olga se le quedó mirando, había algo en la sonrisa de Tala que la intrigó tanto que iba a hablar cuando…

― "¡QUIERO RESPUESTA, MALDITO HIWATARI!" ― gritó Greta, forcejeando inútilmente entre los guardias que la traían, haciendo que sus esposas corporales tintinearan con los bruscos movimientos ― "TÚ PEQUEÑO BAST…"

― "Calma Greta, vas a asustar a nuestro jovencito" ― dijo una Olga inexplicablemente sonriente.

― "Cierra la boca Olga ¡Era mi hermano! ¡Necesito respuestas! ¿Cómo no puedes sentirte culpable de su muerte? ¡Lo mataste!"

― "No lo hice" ― murmuró Kai tan bajo tan triste que de los que estaban presentes no dudaban que si tuviera culpa en eso.

― "¡Dime que pasó esa noche! ¡Tengo derecho a saber la verdad!"

— "Ya cálmate Greta. Kai, sabes que ella tiene razón… además si veniste a buscar respuestas… yo te las daré si se las dás" — le miró directamente — "Tienes mi palabra… seré muchas cosas, querido pero sabes que mi palabra tiene tanto valor como la tuya"

— "Dámela y yo se las daré" — afirmó Kai.

― "Trato… — levantó un dedo hacia el pelirrojo— "…y Tala, no me mires así. Mantén el rabo bajo tus patitas y escucha a tus superiores como buen perrito que eres" — miró de nuevo a Kai — "¿Tenemos un trato, entonces? Eso pensé" — sonrió mientras se levantaba.

Olga como Greta también tenía esposas pero a diferencia de la otra, éstas solo estaban en sus muñecas.

― "Alto o disparo" ― gritó uno de los guardias rusos a cargo de su custodia.

El capitán Shchendri levantó la mano para detenerlo. Por alguna extraña razón dejó que ella se acercara lo suficiente… poniendo nerviosos a los demás hombres… Con esa clase de esposas ella perfectamente podría ahorcar al chico de haberlo intentado, pero el oficial ruso sabía que eso no pasaría en su turno.

― "Gracias, Leffencof o debería decirle Capitán" ― dijo seria, sin rastro de burla… simplemente casual, como si le diera las gracias a un empleado o subalterno en su empresa ― "Porque esta información solo son para oídos de Kai"

Kai entonces dio un paso y quedaron de lado, lo suficientemente para que nadie salvo él escuchara lo que Greta tenía que decirle.

― "Lo de Gregor… creo que lo sospechas y respecto al expediente rojo… Banco Zlotën, Ginebra. Casilla 2389. La clave…" ― la sonrisa se agrandó ― "Deberás averiguar cuál es el segundo nombre de tu papito, tú decides si lo averiguas o se lo preguntas a abuelito; esa es tu tarea. Ya tienes la llave, así que es innecesario dártela ¿verdad?" ― ella se separó de Kai y fue a sentarse nuevamente cuando lo hizo, sonrió y dijo en voz alta ― "No tienes que agradecerlo, querido Kai… solamente lamentaré no ver tu rostro cuando veas que hay ahí" — luego miró a Greta — "Todo tuyo… ah y Greta… guarda la calma… detesto los gritos y él no se puede negar ahora a decirte la verdad ¿Correcto, Kai?"

— "Dame respuestas, maldito Hiwatari" — dijo moderando su voz, la influencia de Olga era evidente sobre la otra mujer.

Kai la miró un momento... temeroso como pocas veces. No quería decir nada… pero un trato era un trato. De repente sintió la calidez de su blade y eso le reconfortó. No habría vuelta a tras una vez empezara a contar la historia… a menos que… Cuestionando que tanto o qué debería decirle empezó a contar lo sucedido esa noche. Desde su intención de escapar, hasta como lo hizo. Dicho eso giró para irse…

― "¡Fue tu maldita familia el que lo llevó a la muerte!" ― insistió la joven mujer.

— "Dile toda la verdad, gatito" — dijo una Greta burlona — "Ese fue el trato" — su voz se volvió seria.

― "Ya lo hice"

― "Oh… no, no dijiste toda la verdad, gatito"

― "¡Merezco saber la verdad!" ― insistió Greta.

― "S-sólo déjalo así, Greta" — Kai bajó su voz.

― "¿Huyes? ¿En verdad quieres huir?" — Greta se aproximó, el capitán Shchendrí levantó su arma, apuntándole.

― "No huyo ni mi escondo… déjalo así Greta… es mejor para todos"

— "¡Dímela!"

— "Hazlo Kai… ella quiere y quizá ya es tiempo que lo sepa..." — se escuchó una joven voz masculina.

— "¿Tú?" — preguntó Greta más sorprendida que asustada — "Dijeron que…"

— "¿Estaba muerto? Ah sí, Iósiv Leffencof o mejor conocido como el capitán Misha Shchendri… logró convencerme que mi vida tenía un propósito… nunca debiste haber roto nuestra sociedad Olga. Sólo imagina que pensamientos corrían por mi mente cuando me llevaron a las cuevas… una oferta de esa clase no se rechaza" ― su sonrisa se agrandó y enseñó unas simple esposas en sus muñecas pero usando el uniforme de la milicia rusa ― "¿Ves? Tengo ciertas consideraciones y…"

— "No te metas en esto Gregor. No te incumbe" — siseó Kai.

— "Al contrario pequeño Kai" — dijo sonriendo con malignidad — "Yo puedo contar el resto de la historia a Greta… es pequeño secreto de nuestras familias" — dijo Gregor mirando a ambos.

Una risa se escuchó a su lado. Era Olga — "Querrás decir de nuestras cuatro familias… querido Gregor. Aunque Kai tiene razón Greta… quizá no valga la pena o tal vez si…" — su sonrisa hizo que hasta Tala se estremeciera.

― "¿Qué sabes?" ― preguntó Greta.

― "Lo que cualquiera llamaría la _cruda verdad" _

— "Habla Gregor y caiga quien caiga" — ordenó una pálida Greta.

-ooooOoooo-

Y aquí otra parte. No quería extenderme tanto pero si llegué al capítulo 80 por las reformas y relectura. Me gustó más así.

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


	78. Chapter 78 Un último golpe

**Capítulo 78 **

**"Una herencia de odio: Un último golpe…"**

**ooo**

* * *

Los chicos se encontraban bastante aburridos pero de mejor humor una vez que recuperaron sus bestias bit y una pequeña y parlanchina computadora.

Spencer se encontraba todavía con ellos y tres guardias, uno adentro y otros dos afuera. Discretamente Ray lo observaba. A diferencia de Kai, Spencer mantenía la mirada fija y de vez en vez saltaba de uno a otro.

El chino suspiró. Sus amigos y compañeros de equipo no paraban de parlotear sobre impresiones, miedos, preocupaciones… cualquier cosa para pasar el tiempo. El ruso escuchaba su conversación aunque no lo parecía; no es que lo manifestar abiertamente, pero el astuto felino no tenía ninguna duda sobre eso, aunque no había forma de evitarlo, quizá susurrando pero eso sería completamente descortés hacia alguien a quien le debían la vida y, en todo caso a diferencia de su equipo, Spencer si podía entender lo que cualquier de ellos dijera en su idioma materno, sea chino o inglés.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando Tyson se dirigió hacia Spencer. Aún para sorpresa del ruso, el jovencito propietario del poderoso dragón inclinó graciosamente su cabeza — "Gracias, por todo" — dijo en voz clara, sincera y definitivamente genuina.

Spencer enarcó una ceja. Poco acostumbrado a recibir agradecimientos solo hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, no queriendo comprometerse a más.

Tyson sonrió ante ese gesto y más animado decidió hacer algo que tenía en mente… y aunque después lo haría con Kai, por una vez prefería que éste no estuviera presente.

— "Quiero que sepas que realmente lamentamos la muerte de Bryan… Nosotros… yo… bueno todos lo dijimos antes y bueno no eran las mejores circunstancias, pero debo confesar que él fue un gran jugador y…"

— "¡Tyson, no…!" — saltó Ray, involuntariamente más fuerte de lo que hubiera preferido.

— "No Ray… sé que él no se portó contigo precisamente deportista, a decir verdad no lo fue, al contrario se portó muy…"

— "Tyson" — Hillary le llamó suavemente la atención — "No divagues"

Tyson giró su cabeza para mirarla… pensó decirle algo, aunque simplemente se encogió de hombros en aceptación — "…pero nos ayudó y arriesgó… no ofrendó su vida por nosotros"

Spencer sonrió de lado.

— "Tyson…" — siseó Ray claramente más agitado.

— "Hay que decir lo que es, Ray. Bryan era un jugador fuerte, aunque fuera un psicópata, cruel, a veces despreciable…"

— "Cállate" — susurró Ray, un poco nervioso.

— "Déjame terminar. Como iba diciendo, nunca me enfrenté con él, pero creo que hubiera sido una batalla fenomenal. Kai no lo admitirá, pero le respetaba, porque de lo contrario no hubiera confiado en él para ayudarnos"

Spencer dio un paso adelante y miró fijamente al pequeño –al menos para él- japonesito — "¿En verdad crees todo lo que has dicho?"

— "Por supuesto" — dijo sin vacilar.

— "¿Sostienes que él era un psicópata, cruel, a veces despreciable… y que Kai lo respetaba?" — la sonrisa -por así decirlo- regresó con un ligero aunque inquietante brillo en sus ojos claros que hizo que a más de uno se le erizara el vello de la nuca…

— "Tyson… no sigas" — siseó Ray.

— "S-si. Sí" — dijo Tyson con más firmeza al final — "Un fuerte competidor, sádico, quizá con bastantes problemas de agresividad que podrían considerarse sicópatas. Bueno nadie es perfecto, tómame de ejemplo" — todos rodaron sus ojos — "Quizá tendría más defectos que virtudes pero mi abuelo diría además que un valiente guerrero que tendrá mi agradecimiento por su ayuda"

— "No sabía que tuvieras tan buena opinión de mí Kinomiya" — se escuchó una voz… que hizo que a todos –salvo Spencer- se les erizaran los vellos — "¿En verdad estás tan agradecido, conmigo? ¿Y crees que Kai me respeta?"

— "¿B-Bryan?" — balbuceó Tyson — "¿E-estás v-v…?"

— "¿Vivo? Si" — era el mismo guardia ruso que minutos antes le entregara la computadora al geniecillo del equipo — "_Quiero el DVD y tus películas de Kirk Douglas" _— dijo en ruso a Spencer — "_Perdiste_"

Spencer negó con la cabeza — "_Una cosa nada más" _—dijo en el mismo idioma — "_El chino si lo sabía_"

— "_Lo sospechaba, y no es lo mismo, además uno contra cinco_" — contradijo Bryan.

— "_Error, esos dos estaban inconscientes"_ — dijo señalando a Kenny y Hillary— "_Eso dejaría a tres contra dos, además Kai lo supo sin vacilar y ese vale más que todos estos_"

— "_Pero cuentan, están con ellos y ahora están bien despiertos y no dijeron nada ni cuando les entregué la computadora" _— protestó Bryan — "_Entonces el chino no contaría porque no sospechaba antes_"

— "_Supongo que tienes razón"_

— "_Kai no entra en esto, además Tala se lo pudo decir_" — insistió el propietario de Falborg.

— "_Aun así te deja en desventaja, menos de la mitad"_ — al ver que el otro negaba con la cabeza, agregó — "_Eso se arregla fácilmente_" — y avanzó unos pasos hacia Ray a quien le preguntó en chino — "¿_Desde cuándo sospechaste que Bryan estaba vivo_?"

Ray dudó por un momento. No por qué responder sino porque no estaba seguro si era lo correcto… estaba molesto porque hubieran jugado con ellos… miró a sus compañeros de equipo, en especial a Max y Hillary, el primero sonrió y la segunda se encogió de hombros — "_Cuando él buscó la aprobación de Tala_" — contestó con renuencia.

— "_Sospechar, no es lo mismo que saberlo_" — insistió Bryan sin ceder.

— "_Deja de ser un mal perdedor_"

— "_No lo soy_"

Aunque la estupefacción aún no abandonaba el rostro de Tyson, éste se recuperó lo suficiente como para dejar muy en claro su situación — "Al menos podrían hablar en nuestro idioma" — protestó al notar como se extendía la conversación entre los rusos — "¿Acaso no les importa ser tan malagradecidos?"

Ambos, Spencer y Bryan lo miraron un momento — "No"

— "_Quiero el DVD_" — dijo Bryan.

-oooOooo-

Desde lo ocurrido en Suiza, Tala pensó más de una vez que Kai se había guardado para sí muchas cosas. Ahora no estaba muy seguro de querer saberlas. Miró detenidamente a Gregor. Él se encontraba vistiendo el uniforme de la milicia rusa y estaba esposado.

Supo lo del rescate de la milicia rusa y la infiltración al grupo de Olga cuando Kai le había confesado eso durante su separación para el rescate de los Bladebreakers. Kai se había encontrado con Bryan, éste le había asegurado que Leffencof estaba de su lado, que era capitán de la Sección contra Narcóticos, Armas y Delitos Especiales. Que el menor de los Shchendri estaba infiltrado en las filas de Olga con algunos de sus hombres y que él había protegido tanto a Bryan como a Gregor, además que el grueso de la armada rusa venía en camino. El pelirrojo apenas pudo contener su alegría al saberlo… pero tenía que mantener cualquier viso en la profundidad de sus pensamientos. Olga todavía tenía muchos hombres de su lado y actuar antes pondría en peligro a todos.

En ese momento Kai se encontraba muy débil y el curso de acción era el plan de dar tiempo, tratar de esconderse y dejar que ellos actuaran para desarticular por dentro la capacidad de ataque de Olga. Tala no confiaba en los Bladebreakers, y de ahí su insistencia por mantenerlos lejos de Kai, durante su fuga, porque temía que Kai les dijera algo y los otros no pudieran con las noticias. Sólo se lo dijo a Spencer, sabiendo que el gigante mantendría la compostura y debía contar con alguien para cualquier cosa que se presentase.

Sin embargo… Olga actuó con más rapidez de lo que cualquiera de ellos habían calculado. Fueron atrapados y contra su buen juicio, aunque necesario en ese momento, Kai había intervenido. Calculadora y fríamente Olga había planeado su ejecución. Leffencof se encontraba ahí, pero… ni siquiera Kai sabía o le habría indicado si el infiltrado capitán tenía hombres que les apoyaran.

La situación se agravó cuando Greta le apuntó a los más jóvenes. No es que tuviera gran aprecio al equipo japonés como para llorar o lamentar su muerte. Aunque como notó no era el caso de Kai, quien intervino nuevamente. En el confuso incidente de los disparos observó algo que esperaba que las mujeres y algunos de los hombres no lo hubieran hecho… solamente un disparo fue útil, los otros eran de salva.

También la insistencia de Kai para que la chica y el debilucho de la computadora fueran '_ejecutados' _primero pero no en presencia de los otros. Leffencof no solamente les había _ejecutado_, sino las apuraba para que salieran… una buena estrategia para alejar a la mayor cantidad de rehenes de los captores.

Sonrió internamente al recordar los rostros de desconcierto y estupefacción de los chicos menores cuando él y Spencer fueron liberados mientras los supuestos hombres de Olga disparaban hacia mesas en un ángulo que no rebotaran contra ellos. Y de uno de ellos ir por los supuestos asesinados (Kenny y Hillary) a quienes dejaron cerca. La chica tenía marcas de lágrimas en sus ojos, pero la felicidad en su rostro contradecía eso y Kenny continuaba desmayado. No supo lo que ella les dijo, no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía que ir tras Olga y Kai.

Cuando él y Spencer llegaron al helipuerto, ya Leffencof había dado a conocer su papel. Él y sus hombres tenían a Greta bajo custodia; no era el caso de Olga quien había tomado a Kai como escudo humano y le apuntaba a la cabeza. Aunque parecía que Kai se había recuperado un poco se encontraba muy desorientado como para saber que estaba sucediendo, situación que aprovechó Olga para moverlo sin tanta dificultad o al menos dirigirlo en la dirección que necesitaba. Eso había detenido a los militares, al menos por el momento. Kai tenía la enorme suerte de su apellido, porque –de eso estaba seguro- si hubiera sido su caso, los militares no hubieran dudado en disparar contra Olga, aunque se corriera el riesgo de herirlo.

Tala, también tenía reparos para disparar y no se debía únicamente por la razón del apellido Hiwatari. En ese momento tuvo que admitir que no tenía la menor idea de cómo solucionar la situación… o al menos sacar a Kai con vida. Porque él conocía a Olga lo suficiente para saber que no hay negociaciones con ella.

Al parecer Leffencof también lo sabía porque no le interesa iniciar ninguna conversación con Olga, tampoco le advirtió nada, ninguna amenaza o prevención. Ellos solamente se miran y calculaban cuál será su próximo movimiento. Entonces, ella gritó algo al piloto...

Justo en ese momento, Kai perdió el conocimiento, su cabeza se movió a un lado, eso combinado con su peso muerto hizo que resbalarse un poco del agarre de Olga. Ese espacio fue el que Leffencof aprovechó para dispararle al hombro y ella soltó completamente a Kai, quien cayó pesadamente al suelo.

La voz de Gregor rompió los recuerdos en la mente de Tala, regresándolo al presente. Había burla tras la voz así como algo de melancolía mal escondida.

-OoO-

— "Greta… Greta… Greta. Aclaremos algunas cosas… no es que me importe mucho, pero podrás conectar los puntos y no dudar que lo que digo es la verdad. Kai, no mintió sobre lo que dijo… solo fue inexacto en sus… declaraciones, al menos en parte. Gracias a él, algunos terminamos castigados… pero vivos. ¿Te dijo Gunther como perdió su anillo familiar?"

— "Él no lo perdió. Papá lo tenía ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?"

Gregor sonrió — "Mucho. Para que lo entiendas por cada nivel que avanzábamos se nos otorgaban ciertos privilegios, los que señalaban con el uso de brazaletes de distinto valor y combinaciones. El último era una combinación de un brazalete de platino y el uso de joyas familiares. Aunque no alcancé el último privilegio, pude llegar a usar mis joyas familiares; además…tenía algo que hasta Gunther anhelaba: un pase de salida"

— "¿Y?"

— "Calma Greta, deja de interrumpirlo… esto se pondrá interesante" — Olga sonrió con malignidad que no escondió.

— "Si bien nuestras facciones nos hacían diferentes nuestras complexiones no. Mi signo distintivo era una cazadora azul con capucha. Esa noche, Gunther me pidió un favor… no un intercambio. Su anillo y favores futuros a cambio de mi pase de salida y mi cazadora... nunca recuperé ninguno"

— "¿Te preocupas por eso ahora?" — se escuchó la voz de Olga.

— "No, eso me salvó la vida. Eso y que como símbolo de cumplimiento yo le di mi anillo familiar. Bueno, si cada uno tenía el del otro no seríamos acusados de robo. ¿Sabías que en Rusia algo peor que el asesinato es el robo, Greta?"

— "¿No le vas a decir gatito? Por eso tu abuelito está tan decepcionado de ti. Kai te falta esa vena de crueldad… dar la última puñalada" — señaló Olga con una sonrisa que heló la sangre de Tala.

— "La emboscada no era para ti" — Tala susurró a Kai, quien levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron. No tuvieron dificultad para entenderse — "Tampoco… para Gunther" — también vio la sonrisa en Gregor y Olga, abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa del conocimiento de las revelaciones…y en ese instante comprendió a qué se refería Gregor con decir '_la cruda verdad_'.

— "Bravo, Tala. Creo que comprendes muy bien" — se escuchó decir a Olga — "Es una lástima que no todos lo hagan. ¿Cierto, Kai?"

Un profundo silencio se apoderó del lugar. Kai bajó la cabeza cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada con dificultad empezó a alejarse del lugar.

— "¡No huyas, maldito Hiwatari!" — el grito de Greta alertó a los guardias quienes nuevamente tuvieron que ser contenidos por el capitán.

Tala giró para enfrentarse a Greta pero Kai lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo — "Guarda silencio. Ya no importa. Vámonos"

— "¡Por tu culpa murió mi hermano!" — los dientes de Greta rechinaron — "Si no fuera por tu abuelo… por tu maldita herencia nadie habría querido matarte"

— "Error... la emboscada era para mí. El '_favor'_ que le hice a tu hermano me salvó la vida" — aclaró Gregor.

Olga miró a la otra mujer y ésta negó con la cabeza — "¿Greta, es que aún no lo entiendes…? Fue tu padre el que mató a tu hermano. Quizá por error, pero lo mató ¿Trágico no?"

— "No… no… ¡NO!"

— "¿Quién era el rival de tu padre como el director de la sección europea de las empresas Hiwatari? ¿No era Matías Kosygin? ¿Gregor… ese no era tu abuelo?" — Gregor asintió — "Recuerdo que en ese entonces tu padre empezaba a destacarse en el mundo de los negocios y el viejo Voltaire consideraba la posibilidad de tomarlo en cuenta… pese a su juventud"

— "¿Te imaginas Greta? Mi abuelo y mi padre a cargo de la sección europea y la mano derecha del poderoso imperio Hiwatari… ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si en ese momento hubiera ocurrido una espantosa tragedia familiar…? ¿Mi muerte quizá?" — Gregor se tocó el corazón en una falsa apariencia de dolor.

— "Bueno… creo que otra hubiera sido la casa en caer en desgracia… pero fue la casa de Dominicke Gunther" — Olga rompió a reír — "Solamente imagina que alguien manda a matar al hijo de su rival más inmediato y descubre que a quien mandó a matar era su propio hijo…"

— "No… no…"

— "Pero es la verdad… la _cruda verdad_. Tu padre mandó a matarme, pero… mató a tu hermano. Ese '_favor'_ me salvó la vida. El anillo que le llevaron de prueba, la prueba que el encargo estaba hecho, la felicidad y aparentar la pena cuando el mundo estalla bajo tus pies y caminas sin darte cuenta que la sangre que pisas es la de tu familia. Si ese era mi anillo, pero yo tenía el de Gunther. Descuida, mi abuelo se encargó de mandárselo a Dominicke Gunther. Ninguno supo que a los pocos días… el pobre no podría con la culpa y… decidiría suicidarse. Me temo que la culpa pesó demasiado"

Greta giró hacia Olga — "¿Tú lo sabías?"

Olga se encogió de hombros — "Hasta hace poco. En el último interro… conversación con Kai, él quizá lo murmuró algo. Algunas cosas interesantes que era necesario confirmar… tuve que ausentarme e ir a buscar a Gregor… cuando regresé, mi visita se había ido. Tuve que ser algo persuasiva para que Gregor me dijera lo que sabía"

— "Me lo ocultaste… lo sabías y me lo ocultaste" — murmuró entredientes.

— "El plan estaba en marcha y te necesitaba enfocada. Kai fue la ficha que inició el efecto dominó, no fue él quien mandó a matar a tu hermano pero los Hiwatari si provocaron tu desgracia. El suicidio de tu padre, el accidente del resto de tu familia. Todos heredamos lo de nuestros antecesores… dinero, lujos, conocimientos, penas, venganzas, odios… y nadie puede renunciar a su mala sangre ¿Verdad Kai?"

Nadie le contestó…

El capitán Shchendri movió la cabeza negando los juegos de poder que se desarrollaban entre los ricos y poderosos. Nunca tuvo dudas que sus actividades militar-policíacas podrían arrastrarlo a la muerte tanto como a la gloria en un determinado momento. Su familia tenía una larga hoja de servicios al Estado que se remontaba hasta el tiempo de los Zares. Todos ellos estaban orgullosos y cada uno luchaba por ser una joya en el árbol familiar. Él había elegido ese mundo, miró con conmiseración a Kai, tuvo que darle la razón a Olga. De una u otra forma todos heredamos algo de nuestros antecesores… y no necesariamente objetos materiales… y solo queda rogar que sea algo bueno.

-ooooOoooo-

Bien otro capítulo más. Espero que esto aclare algunas dudas que se quedaron en el aire. Y bueno, sé que debí haberlo subido antes; en compensación a eso subiré el fin de semana el último y el epílogo un par de días después.

Quizá un tanto dramático al final… ahhh bueno, decidan ustedes. Espero sus comentarios.

Un abrazo a todos y gracias por aún leer esta historia.


	79. Chapter 79 Epílogo: Decepciones, notici

**Epílogo **

**"Decepciones, noticias y algo más"**

**-OOO-**

Dos helicópteros esperaban por los chicos para llevarlos a la base donde iniciaron esta penosa aventura. Tomarían después un segundo a otra base para luego para llevarlos a Moscú. Tanto Hillary como Kenny fueron sorpresivamente llevados en el primer viaje, a los otros únicamente se les dijo que era para que ellos recibieran atención médica un poco más especializada y posteriormente se reunirían en la capital rusa con el resto de los Bladebreakers.

Tampoco Olga, Greta ni Gregor, se encontraban en 'El Granero'; los chicos ignoraban su paradero. No hubo explicación alguna, y aunque la hubieran querido nadie les hubiera dicho algo.

Los Bladebreakers mayores así como los Demolition Boys viajaron juntos. Fue un viaje silencioso, especialmente porque supieron que Kai no viajaría con ellos a Japón, aunque tenían fuertes sospechas –aunque él no lo dijo- que viajaría con Tala y los otros. Nadie quiso intentar hablar… solamente el poderoso ruido del motor se escuchaba.

-ooOoo-

Finalmente llegaron a la base y antes que los chicos abordaran en la segunda nave para unirse en el viaje con Hillary y Kenny, fueron llevados al despacho del coronel Iósiv Shchendri, quien se encontraba pensativo acerca de cuál sería la reacción de los menores ante lo que tenía que preguntarles.

― "Les he mandado a llamar antes de ser enviados a Moscú. Se les proveerá una escolta al hotel y posteriormente al Centro de Justicia para tomar sus declaraciones en el caso de Greta Gunther y Olga Chresorev" ― los Bladebreakers se sorprendieron que el militar hablara en un idioma que les resultara inteligible, quizá un poco más acentuado que Tala y los otros pero lo suficientemente claro para ellos.

― "Nosotros…" ― empezó a decir Tyson pero una mirada del coronel le hizo guardar silencio.

― "Ningún comentario respecto a lo sucedido hasta que hablen con los funcionarios encargados de lo contrario tendrán que permanecer en Rusia para el juicio y dudo que todos deseemos esa situación" ― el coronel les miró fijamente y agregó al ver que todos asentían ― "¿Hay alguna otra persona contra la que deseen presentar cargos?" ― continúo mirando directamente a Kai y los tres rusos.

― "No" ― se adelantó Kai y los jóvenes rusos asintieron en conformidad.

― "¿Están seguros?" ― insistió el militar sin apartar la vista de ellos.

― "Lo estamos" ― intervino Kai antes que cualquiera de los más jóvenes pudiera decir algo.

El oficial ruso notó la mirada que Kai les dirigiera que les advirtió guardar silencio. Los rusos ni parpadearon, rígidos como era de esperarse… aunque internamente esperaba tener algo más. Y, aunque la voz de Kai era firme, Schendri notó cierta contención de tristeza que el joven Hiwatari no pudo ser capaz de ocultar al avezado oficial.

― "En ese caso buen viaje. Mi otra propuesta queda abierta" ― dijo mirando primero a Kai y luego a Spencer ― "Y extiendo la misma a ustedes dos" ― dijo mirando a Tala y Bryan ― "Avísenme si cambian de opinión"

Dicho esto dio por terminada la entrevista y señaló la puerta.

-oooOooo-

Ya afuera, Tyson se dirigió a Kai ― "¿Qué dices sobre Boris… sobre todo lo que hizo?"

― "No, Tyson"

― "Pero… con nuestros testimonios y…"

― "Dije que no"

Iba a continuar con la protesta cuando Tala le llamó. Spencer y Bryan le esperaban a una prudente distancia. Fue cuando los chicos menores descubrieron que Kai tendría que tomar una decisión: con quien iría. Pero no en el viaje en helicóptero, sino ¿Con quién haría equipo de ahora en adelante…? ¿Dónde estaría su lealtad…? ¿Los abandonaría otra vez?

― "¿Crees que… se vaya con los otros?" ― Max preguntó en voz baja.

― "No lo sé" ― respondió Ray.

Impotentes ante lo que ocurría, los chicos menores eran en esta ocasión simples espectadores, porque aunque hubieran estado a unos pasos, esta era otra conversación no podrían entender…

Tala se adelantó a su encuentro; se estremeció cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Supo cuál era la respuesta a su pregunta no formulada. La supo desde antes… pero no quiso aceptarla — "_Creí que seguirías con nosotros…_" — susurró mientras caminaba a su lado, mirando de reojo a su otros dos compañeros.

— "_Nunca lo prometí_"

— "_No tienes por qué quedarte con ellos… ya no les debes nada_" — insistió, pensando que tal vez tendrían una oportunidad.

— "_Lo sé_" — el tono de Kai era suave… como si fuera una disculpa.

— "_Entonces no hay razón para que te acerques_" — comentó parando y sujetándole del brazo, eso hizo que Kai le mirara directamente.

— "_Con más razón debo hacerlo_" — afirmó sacudiéndose el agarre de Tala.

— "_¿Qué quieres demostrar, Kai_?" — esa pregunta hizo que Kai se detuviera y girara — _"¿Realmente crees que podrás estar con ellos? Es posible que durante un tiempo… quizá hasta termines sorprendiéndome de cuanto…_" — sabiendo que el otro no contestaría continuó — "_No es un reproche…_" — ahora él se colocó al lado de Kai — "_Búscame cuando estés listo. Sabes dónde y cómo encontrarme y… Kai. Suerte_"

Para alguien menos observador, los gestos de los involucrados en la conversación no les dirían nada… eran prácticamente inexistentes, sin embargo, Ray notó la mirada que los Demolition le dieron a Kai y a Tala. Pero fue la mirada de Tala la que realmente le impactó. Esa misma mirada la había visto antes… en un espejo y en sus compañeros… durante el primer torneo en Rusia. Sabía el dolor que se reflejaba en la mirada de Tala… la recordaba. Sin embargo, descubrió algo más… porque en este momento era un espectador no un protagonista. Ya Spencer y Bryan atravesaron la puerta. Tala empezó a caminar… se detuvo y giró. Susurró algo que hizo que Kai levantara la mirada que cuando los otros se fueron ambos miraron un breve tiempo. No pudo evitar estremecerse. ¿Un presentimiento? ¿Una fantasía? No sabía cómo describir, pero había algo en esa mirada que intercambiaron… no sabía que era… y verdaderamente no quería saberlo.

-oooOooo-

Cada grupo de bladeluchadores se subió al helicóptero que les llevaría a sus respectivos destinos.

Tyson no podía dejar de sentirse feliz; habían salido con vida de otra aventura arriesgada, recuperado su blades y Kai los eligió sobre los rusos. Por un momento contuvo la respiración cuando Kai comenzó a alejarse de ellos en dirección de los rusos. Sin saber qué hacer, igual que los otros había observado y tratado de alguna forma de entender que pasaba. Tratando de controlarse para no gritarle a Kai que era un traidor por querer abandonarlos una vez más. Para su alegría eso no había ocurrido y si bien los rusos se miraban –eso creía- molesto y durante el vuelo Kai había permanecido callado y alejado lo más que se podía en ese transporte… estaba con ellos. Significaba que estaría en el equipo para llegar al próximo campeonato y ser coronado como Tricampeón de Blade.

Max iba agradecido sí, pero no tan feliz como Tyson. La conversación que tuvo con Spencer sobre su aporte al equipo y su propia valoración el tenían inquieto. Se sentía parcialmente inútil… quería ser algo más que solo una carga, aportar algo más, dar algo de sí. Demostrar que había aprendido, madurado y evolucionado de todo esto. La batalla entre Kai y Greta había plantado una idea en su rubia cabecita y un quizás que hacía aflorar su sonrisa.

Ray como Max compartían una inquietud que turbaba su alegría. Era más que una sensación molesta, Kai le había demostrado una vez más que podía vivir en dos mundos… había conocido la traición del joven ruso, le había dolido y odiado como todos los demás, eso sin incluir el daño que les había provocado a su anterior equipo los "Tigres Blancos" aunque no podía negar que sentía celos. Sí, celos; no por el poder físico que demostró su blade o él en sí mismo. Conocía sus límites y aunque en este momento no estaba a la altura de Kai, trabajaría en ello. Sabía que podría hacerlo. Que pronto estarían mano a mano y su batalla haría palidecer a todos, aún a Tyson. Sus celos, lo admitía… fue ver como los rusos le habían aceptado después de dejarlos –por muy buena causa que fuera- le habían apoyado, seguido y aún ahora que se iba con ellos, no obstante el malhumor de Spencer y Bryan; Tala y Kai de alguna forma renovaron su amistad o lo que sea que compartían. Pensó en Lee y los otros del equipo chino. Ellos eran más que sus amigos eran familia y aunque ahora estaba con los Bladebreakers de alguna forma tenía que reconectarse con los 'Tigres Blancos'

-ooOoo-

Y aunque no se encontraban en ese vuelo, sino que se reunirían con ellos en la base previa partida a la capital rusa estaban dos chicos que de alguna forma lograron victorias sobre sus propias limitaciones y temores.

Kenny, el pequeño genio que de todos sus compañeros es quien más había sufrido, considerando su origen y aptitud física. Pero él había sobrevivido, aguantado y demostrado que tenía el valor y la fuerza para salir adelante. Si él había sido capaz de eso, no había ninguna razón para no superar un temor más… ser un bladeluchador. Ya no solo el técnico, un espectador fuera del plato de juegos. Ahora, él podía demostrar que merecía estar dentro.

Hillary, había descubierto que era fuerte, no solo física sino mentalmente. Era valiosa para ellos, querida y respetada en sus opiniones. Demostró que era confiable. No era una simple porrista del grupo o ayudante de Kenny. Tenía ingenio, disposición y capacidad. El Abuelo –abuelo de Tyson- siempre le decía que eventualmente florecería y descubriría lo importante que era para los Bladebreakers. Era verdad que no había salido bien librada pero había florecido en la tempestad del momento.

-ooOoo-

En el helicóptero donde viajaban los blader rusos existía una atmósfera diferente. No celebraban, es más si en ese momento hubiera estado Kai con ellos, al menos dos no hubieran dudado en lanzarlo por la puerta en pleno vuelo.

En el momento en que dejó a Kai, el pelirrojo se acercó a ellos y '_ordenó_' que lo siguieran. El rostro del capitán ruso se miraba muy indiferente a lo ocurrido, a diferencia de los otros quienes de alguna forma lograron disimular –más por costumbre que ganas- su malestar. Ellos estaban fundidos entre el enojo y la amargura.

Bryan se sentía traicionado. Maldiciendo en su interior y suplicando por una oportunidad para usar su ave y destruir la de Kai. Él no sería tan blando como lo había sido Spencer. Le haría sufrir como una vez lo hizo con cierto gato chino… lentamente para satisfacer su deseo de venganza por la nueva traición y… sus nudillos hicieron un crujido cuando entrechocó una mano contra la otra.

Spencer, lo admitía para sí mismo. Al principio tuvo sentimientos similares a los de Bryan… su enojo dio paso a un pensamiento caótico… la intriga le roía… de alguna manera sabía que su capitán debería estar más que furioso… pero el pelirrojo estaba inusualmente tranquilo; no era esa aparente tranquilidad o indiferencia que provenía del riguroso entrenamiento o que estuviera planeando una venganza… Spencer miró con suspicacia al pelirrojo… al muy relajado pelirrojo.

— "¿Tala, por qué no estás molesto?" — se comunicó con él a través de los cascos vio como un ojo azul se abrió y se cerró casi de inmediato.

— "Porque no hay razón para estarlo" — respondió con una sonrisa que de alguna manera le recordó a Kai… cuando ellos hacían algo… diabólicamente retorcido en la Abadía y nadie salía bien librado de un castigo.

El movimiento en los labios tanto de Spencer como de Tala, así como el brillo en las pálidas profundidades de sus ojos llamó la atención hasta de Bryan que dejó de rumiar su enojo y prestó atención, conectándose a la vez al circuito cerrado de los comunicadores.

— "¿Qué hiciste Rojo?"

Tala guardó silencio, pero esbozó una sonrisa muy lobuna.

— "Tala…"

— "Me sorprendes Bryan"

— "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" — contestó con despiste — "¿Qué?" — insistía Bryan, ahora mirando a Spencer que parecía pensativo — "¿Qué te dijo?"

— "Que no hay razón para estar molesto"

— "¿Y qué más?"

— "Nada más…" — Spencer esbozó también una sonrisa y se recostó sobre su asiento.

— "Pero… no me dijo nada que…" — abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de la lentitud de su pensamiento — "¡Maldición! ¡Desgraciado Tala!" — vociferó — ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué tan seguro es?" — también sonrió, aunque su sonrisa era… espeluznante.

Spencer se encogió de hombros — "¿Con ellos?"

Ambos giraron para ver a su capitán. Tala ya dormía, pero en su rostro se notaba una inusual sonrisa de satisfacción.

-oooOooo-

**UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS… **

**En una oficina en Moscú… **

— "¿Qué sucedió?"

— "Lo lamento señor Voltaire… su maldito nieto y los Bladebreakers lo arruinaron… como siempre"

— "¡Demonios Boris!" — gritó un anciano mientras furioso golpeaba con su puño el escritorio.

Sorpresivamente en el rostro de Balkov se dibujó una sonrisa que hizo que Voltaire lo mirara sospechosamente…

— "No todo está perdido señor" — recalcó — "Tenemos la composición de las drogas suministradas a Kai, su reacción y el silencio de ella… y… los datos que pidió" — hizo una seña y un joven alto de cabellos negros se acercó tranquilamente e hizo una reverencia al señor Voltaire.

― "Buen trabajo Kosygin. El haberle entregado el itinerario de viaje fue brillante, igual que tu _traición_. Pero ten cuidado, por poco lo matan y eso no me hubiera gustado… ¿Lo sabes? ¿Verdad?" ― dijo dirigiéndole una muy significativa mirada.

Kosygin asintió y a una señal de Boris entregó su informe iba a retirarse cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz de Voltaire.

― "Espera Gregor. Dile a tu padre que cuenta con mi voto en la reunión... ¡ah! una cosa más... será mejor que te alejes por un tiempo de la vista de mi nieto no quiero más destrozos en mi casa"

El ruso sonrió con satisfacción y se retiró.

El mayor de los Hiwatari se dedicó a darle una rápida lectura al informe que le habían presentado ― "Tienes razón, no fue una pérdida total…" ― comentó después de leer parte del informe. Boris se acercó y señaló un párrafo en especial ― "Interesante" ― se dibujó en su anciano rostro sonrisa macabra ― "¿Sospecha algo?" —preguntó Voltaire mientras hojeaba el informe.

— "Lo de siempre… pero el ser inteligente no le ayudará…" — dijo Boris con una risa muy tenebrosa Voltaire sonrió satisfecho… había jugado una partida doble, quizá no ganó pero realmente no había perdido...

― "Aunque..." **―** empezó a decir Boris **― "**Como siempre sus amigos intervinieron al igual que Tala y los otros" **― **Voltaire levantó la vista interrogante **― "**Creo que ya va a ser tiempo que los eliminemos" ― sugirió.

― "Mmm. Aún no" ― fue la respuesta del anciano.

― "¿A ninguno?"

― "Ninguno y eso incluye a los Demoliton Boys" — se levantó para dirigirse a la ventana, su sonrisa de satisfacción hubiera helado la sangre a cualquiera — "Si Kai fue el cebo de Gunther y Chresorev, los idiotas que ahora lo acogen son su freno, mi mejor arma contra mi rebelde nieto"

― "Sin embargo, Tala y los otros necesitan un ejemplar castigo"

― "No realmente, yo los envié a cuidarlo y conseguí algo que hace que los perdone" ― ante la sorpresa del pelimorado continuó **― "**Respecto a los otros... por ahora son más efectivos que la seguridad usual que le tengo, algo que voluntariamente (sonrisita de monalisa) acepta. Son un elemento de sometimiento... mmm... por ahora. Y como herramientas debe… conservárseles. Además, siempre habrá alguna forma de desechárseles cuando dejen de ser útiles"

Boris sonrió... comprendió a que se refería Voltaire. Ellos eran la fuerza que hacía que Kai se rebelara ante sus planes pero al mismo tiempo constituían la debilidad de Kai para que obedeciera a su abuelo. Un lazo que si se alargaba demasiado, podría en un momento determinado cortarse permanentemente.

- '_Tiene razón_' – pensó Boris. - '_Quizá... los Bladebreakers puedan ser utilizados en más de una forma'_

El teléfono repicó y fue atendido por Voltaire. Al parecer las noticias mejoraban. Al terminar la conversación tenía con una sonrisa que hubiera puesto a Kai muy nervioso.

— "Si me disculpa señor, tengo que seguir con el proyecto del que le hablé" ― se oyó decir a Boris.

— "Bien. ¿Ya encontraste a los sujetos?"

— "Tengo algunos prospectos, viajaré a Londres para ver a uno"

Voltaire asintió. Cuando salió Boris se levantó de la silla del escritorio y se dirigió a la ventana. Miraba al horizonte... pensando. Planeando.

— "Disfruta tu triunfo Kai… disfrútalo porque ya tendrás una razón para llorar…"

—"Disfruta tu _triunfo_ parcial querido nieto... porque cada vez me acerco a ti..."

-oooOooo-

**En el Dojo Kinomiya… Japón**

— "¡Llegó, llegó!"

Era la voz de Kenny que entraba muy emocionado, todos los chicos lo recibieron con asombro… aunque uno no lo aparentaba.

— "¿De qué hablas?" — preguntó Max.

— "¿Es?" — preguntó Hillary.

— "Si Hill"

— "Maravilloso"

— "¿De qué hablan?" — preguntó curioso Ray.

— "¿Recuerdan cómo entramos a la empresa buscando a Kai?"

— "Si… entonces…" — empezó a decir Max — "¿La sesión de fotos?"

— "¡Sí!" — contestó una emocionada pelicastaña — "Hoy salieron publicadas"

Kenny extendió la revista y varios pares de manos se apresuraron a tomarla, sin orden y quitándosela a cada uno… hasta que Hillary impuso cierto orden al tomarla. Ella se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kai y el resto al ver el rostro de su capitán se "_calmaron_" y sumisamente te sentaron alrededor de la chica. Todos miraban esperando las "_fotos_", Ray interesado, Max contento, Tyson con los ojos como platos sin poder creerlo… hasta Kai giró la cabeza tratando de ver. Hill estaba contenta por el interés de ellos… muy contenta.

Hillary les enseñó muy emocionada tres fotografías. Y en la tercera vestida de Geisha junto a un kendoka.

— "¡Vaya qué guapa te ves!" — comentó Max refiriéndose a una de ella vestía con el traje turquesa y con Kenny muy elegante a su lado.

— "Si Hill, te ves preciosa" — comentó Ray.

— "Ohhh" — fue el _extenso_ comentario de Tyson, pero de alguna forma halagó a Hillary mientras miraba embobado la segunda fotografía donde ella aparecía sola con el traje turquesa.

— "¿Ese es Kenny?" — preguntó Max señalando la primer fotografía.

— "Si ¿Qué les parece?" — preguntó la chica.

— "Te ves bien Kenny" — fue el sincero comentario de Ray.

— "Si Jefe, ¡genial!" — Max estaba casi tan emocionado como Kenny.

— "Si Kenny estás muy elegante" — comentó Tyson.

El aludido se sonrojó más que Hill.

— "¿Eres tú en la otra?" — dijo Max, señalando la foto de la geisha.

— "Si"

Tyson guardó silencio mirando detenidamente la tercera foto donde aparecía Hillary vestida como Geisha junto a un Kendoka — "¿Por qué Kenny se ve tan alto?" — preguntó.

— "Porque no es Kenny… ¿No lo recuerdas? La chica rubia" — le recordó Max, a la vez haciendo memoria de lo acontecido en ese momento que tanto Kenny como Hillary les habían contado de su emocionante aventura.

— "No… no recuerdo"

— "¿No recuerdas lo que contó Hillary de cuando creyó que era Kai?" — le dijo Max. — "¿Estabas dormido o qué?"

— "Ayyyy… bueno, no importa" — dijo Hill con una sonrisa… sin duda recordando el motivo por el cual Tyson no recordaba… [un pequeño incidente con una furiosa geisha]

En eso Hill se da la vuelta, recordando que Kai estaba parado detrás de ella, de brazos cruzados y muy pensativo — "¿Qué opinas?" — le preguntó mientras le entregaba la revista (para molestia de Tyson) y sorprendentemente la recibió.

— "Te ves bien" — dijo.

— "Gracias, pero no me refiero a mis fotos sino a la tuya"

Un silencio se hizo presente, los chicos estaban sorprendidos, eso no lo esperaban de hecho ni Kenny. Giraron para ver a su capitán… quizás esperando una protesta… entonces Tyson (siguiendo su molesta costumbre y al parecer sin pensar en su vida) arrebató la revista a… ¡KAI!

— "¿Quéeee? Oye, ¿no me digas que al amargado le tomaron fotos? ¡Vaya! ¿Qué anuncia? ¿Una visita al odontólogo? ¿Jugo de limones?"

— "Hm"

Hillary sonrió satisfecha… ante ese 'Hm' tan particular; ella no se había equivocado después de todo.

**-Oooo FIN Oooo-**

Correcto. Este es el capítulo final y epílogo. Lo decidí de golpe porque sentí el capítulo muy pequeño y de alguna forma no quería terminarlo tan corto.

Después de un… largo tiempo la historia ha llegado a su final. Tengo mucho que agradecerles, desde que su fiel lectura hasta sus comentarios. Tanto los firmados como los anónimos. ¿Cuánto más satisfecha puedo estar?

Un abrazo y muchísimas gracias.

Nuevamente gracias por todo, en orden de aparición comentarios a: sky d, killuki, AsukaHao, S. Hisaki Raiden, Misaki, nadia, edi, Keight Ylonen, muriel, nia traviesa, Altena, RIKU SAN, AsukaHao, bladz-liska, Eliodoto, YUSUMY, KizunaNene, PERLA, YUCEMY, Mie-roll, Moona, Misaki, Mitzuki Hiwatari, DIANA, Mesic, valery hiwatakinomiya, JULY, Necare77, Yami, Ghost Steve, Adelle Beth, Suigin Walker, Hikasisu, Moona, Suigin Walker, Lady orochi, MIRAIDY R, Shihana296, yami-702, KaiSafeSadness, Tier, Choco-ki, KaiJusSanguinis, Agatha Romaniev, dranzzer-kai-hiwatari, tsunami4000, dranzzer-kai-hiwatari, Guest, SafeSadness, Nicor Warg-Fyrweorm, pandora, Katuka Hiwatari, Kiray Himawari, Lady Calixta, Kai - Akane, Nana-sama, Nana-sama, Nats, Angel Luckovich, toaneo07, Patin, Bermellon, sthela, Hilary Kryss Yagami, Arant, EFIMEROS, Funeral-Of-The Humanity, Thania77, Pau, Eli Lawliet,

Agradecimientos especiales, sky d, Eliodoto, bladz-liska, Adelle Beth y Kiray Himawari. Su apoyo fue importante para terminarla.


End file.
